Harry Potter: Divergent Paths
by Licras
Summary: He traveled from another dimension. It wasn't his first time. Now he meets magic and a new world. His name is Adrian Vulpis and the world will change, with our favorite green-eyed boy not far behind. GradualGodlike!OC, Multi-pairing, AU, Potterverse!Centric. Start's a little rough and plot too unstable at times for my liking, but I hope to do my best and improve on that!
1. HP:DP Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**A/N: This story is the third in a massive cross-universal fanfiction series I have envisioned. This can be read as a stand-alone, though it's more understandable with a little knowledge of Naruto. The first two, I will not have posted due to my own need to revise it, though may do so in the future. It may be a rather strange format, but hopefully, you'll bear with me. Also, I do realize that some people might dislike what the second half of this chapter may hint towards for the future of this fanfiction, but I do beseech you to give it a go.**

**Edit: A twist on the Reptilia28 "Don't Fear the Reaper" challenge, and many others. More in-depth explanation of my hiatus at the end. For now, just enjoy the chapter!**

**Notice****: (1/14/2017) Hi new readers (or old readers coming back)! I'm currently putting the story through a revision process, so the chapters will be getting modified over the course of the next week or so. If you'd like to, you can check the note at the end of the most recent chapter/note for an update near the end of day (for me) from me on how many chapters I have updated~ As of this note posted, I have revised up to Chapter 14. For those of you that do end up reading my long A/Ns, I'd ignore any information on update schedules or sickness up until I post Chapter 51, since everything else is outdated by about half a year~**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto~**

**Chapter 1 – A New Beginning**

Naruto woke with a start, sitting upright for some reason. This was unusual. He looked down at himself, wearing the standard ninja gear that he had long forgotten about. It was somewhat pleasant to be reminded of home.

"Hello," a voice said, distractedly and with a hint of annoyance.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and took a look around. He was sitting in a comfortable leather armchair, in a rather nondescript office room. Behind the ebony desk facing him sat an attractive woman with dark blue hair and eyes, wearing a plain black business suit. She was looking through a rather thick folder with an irritated expression.

Sighing, she looked up at Naruto wearily. "Welcome to my office," she said, staring at him.

He blinked a few times. "Sorry for skipping formalities, but why am I here?"

She sighed again before snapping her fingers. A screen flickered to life on the empty wall behind her. An image of a blue and green planet showed up, before shifting around between pictures of people in cars, working with chemicals, then waving wands, brewing potions.

"This is Earth. For the sake of saving an explanation and some rather pointless generic info, I'm going to implant some information about the world into your head," she said bluntly.

Before he could complain, a compartment on the back of the chair opened up and a stamp rammed into the back of his head. "OW!" The strange insignias that were inked into his cranium flashed blue and disappeared.

His head snapped up and he glared at her. A small smirk was on her face. "That was uncalled for, lady," he snapped.

"You've handled more before," she said dismissively. "Now, let's get to why you're here, shall we?" she smiled.

"Could you introduce yourself first at least?" Naruto asked in exasperation. He didn't really see a point in getting mad at the person who brought him here. And she was right. It really wasn't that bad comparatively.

"Ah, yes. My name is Mira," she replied pleasantly. "I am a Death Angel. I'm one of the many angels who help pass souls through into the Judgment phase of the afterlife. Now, you must be wondering why you're here!" He nodded. "Well, I manage one of the more important souls in this wonderful world, a nexus if you will. The way his life plays out, the actions he takes, the ideals he follows, and whatnot essentially determine the future of the world. I'm sure you're rather familiar with that concept."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, pondering what this would mean. He saw where this was going. Re-focusing, he asked, "What has happened that required me to be here?"

She sighed and the screen behind her flickered again. "Well, you see, the soul I'm in charge of at the moment was supposed to be destined for great things. Instead, he succeeded in his more direct quest, but died after living an unsatisfied life. Harry James Potter."

A cute baby with messy black hair and radiant green eyes cried softly. He was sitting behind a woman, his mother, collapsed on the floor. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt crackled on his forehead. "A child born with a great destiny. He lost both of his parents to the musings of an ambitious man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort. He let down his guard and the protections that Lily Potter, Harry's mother, laid onto the child at the cost of her life destroyed Tom's body."

Naruto nodded softly in understanding. Oh, how he understood. Mira noted the silent reaction, but continued on. "Harry James Potter was supposed to be raised under his godfather, Sirius Orion Black, his uncle in all but blood, Remus John Lupin, but the self-proclaimed leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore," she growled. "Oh, the old fool."

"Instead, Dumbledore sent Hagrid, a half-giant with a big heart, but the naiveté of a child. Hagrid retrieved Harry on the orders of the bumbling old codger. He then proceeded to leave young Harry in the 'care' of the people that Lily Rose and James Charlus specifically said NOT to give Harry to, as ordained by their will. A will that Dumbledore witnessed and should have followed. That was how Harry came to live with his abusive relatives, the Dursley family."

"Sirius Orion, in his grief and rage, completely forgot his duties and chased after Peter Pettigrew, their former friend and now betrayer. During their confrontation, Pettigrew killed 12 Muggles, cut off his finger, and turned into a rat, escaping the scene and leaving Sirius dazed. He was subsequently framed and jailed under the eye of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Even though the old bearded wizard knew that the Potters had switched their Secret Keeper from Sirius to Peter, he still allowed the farce to occur through his inaction."

"Remus John drowned himself in liquor and hid himself from the world, stricken by the grief of losing three of his friends, and the betrayal from another. Unaware of the truth, he hid himself away and forgot his duty to Harry."

"Albus Dumbledore bound the boy's magical core, severely damaging Harry's growth. The result was a Harry James Potter that was a shade in comparison to his true potential. He died several times because of that one."

"What do you mean by 'deaths'?"

"We'll get to that in due time. Anyway, Fumbledore, made that excuse on basis of the fact that the Dursleys severely disapproved of magic. He deluded himself into thinking that he did it for Harry's safety but was ignorant of how harshly they could have and did treat him. Vernon Dursley tried to beat the 'unnaturalness' out of young Harry on multiple occasions…" Mira shook her head. "Dumbledore didn't understand this possibility and ignored the warnings and reports that Arabella Figg sent him. Dumbledore simply knew that, starved for affection, Harry James Potter would enter the magical world and look to him for guidance. A perfect chess piece for his Greater Good game."

"That idiot!" Naruto shouted. The room shook from Naruto's rage, an aura beginning to form around him. Mira slapped him on the head with a ruler, immediately dispelling the gathering power.

Naruto rubbed his head pitifully, doing a rather nice job of acting like a kicked puppy. Mira stared him down, resisting his silly act. "Calm down before you piss off the other Reapers and Angels. I don't like it either, but there's not much we can do about his mistakes anymore."

He dropped the act, conceding the point. "All right then. What else did he do to mess up Harry's life?"

"Albus Wulfric arranged for Ronald Bilius Weasley, the youngest son of a family long tied into the side of the 'light,' to introduce himself to Harry, become his friend, and tie down Harry. Ronald went to so far as to sabotage Harry's chances at gaining more friends by spitting lies about Harry's thoughts, ideas, and who he wanted to befriend, and warning off others who tried to approach our destined boy. Dumbledore also arranged for the matron Weasley to take on a role as a surrogate mother and for the young girl Weasley to marry him later in life."

"For the 'Greater Good,' Albus Dumbledore told the matron Weasley to make sure Harry James was connected to the 'light' side of families completely, through her family. So, Molly Weasley thought it would be best to dose him with loyalty potions geared towards her youngest son later on. Ronald Bilius was aware of this and didn't do much of anything to stop it. At some point, Molly Weasley thought it best to also dose Harry love potions keyed to Ginevra Molly Weasley, her only daughter, to make sure her little girl had a nice future. The little lady didn't do much of anything to stop it either, still rather mentally unstable from her trauma in the second year and not quite completely over her hero worship when she was younger. And of course, the Weasley matron dosed the Granger girl with a love potion for Ronald Bilius later on, to hopefully balance out her rather lacking son."

Naruto clenched his fist. "What the hell? Why would anybody in their right mind do that? Wouldn't constant potion dosage muddle Harry's mind and weaken his development? Why would Dumbledore not do anything about that?"

"Ha, the old idiot," Mira scoffed, "didn't see anything because Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has played his game of manipulations for far too long. He no longer sees the individuals for what they are, nor does he act in their best interest all the time. He does what his 'Greater Good' ideal requires and the vulnerability Harry's mind showed was suitable for the bumbling old codger's needs. It never needed to be fixed. As for Molly Weasley, I do not know. Perhaps the way she came into marriage with Arthur Weasley twisted her views on the use of potions."

"Oh? Did she ensnare that poor man, as well?" Naruto asked with light venom.

"Surprisingly, no," Mira conceded. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Arthur Weasley was actually in love with Molly Weasley née Prewitt. The love potion she gave the shy man simply lowered his inhibitions and allowed them to finally cement the relationship, if you understand my meaning."

Naruto retched a little, but nodded in acceptance. "So, the single good outcome blinded her to the potential bad? Would it be ok to assume that Molly Weasley perhaps, in her self-imposed role as a surrogate magical mother to Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger, thought it would be in their best interests to match them to her youngest children?"

"You might be right in that assumption," Mira acknowledged. "Perhaps even, since her children were finally all off at Hogwarts or away from home, she unknowingly, or not, focused on doing what she could to make sure her children got the best they could, disregarding what Harry and Hermione might actually have wanted. I don't think this is something we can speculate on. Perhaps, you should ask the woman in question when you meet her, hypothetically, or through whatever means."

"But, wouldn't everything have already happened?"

"I will explain that later."

"Ok then. How should Harry's life actually turned out, free from whatever potions he was dosed with?"

Mira continued. "Harry James Potter should have come into his own rights as a powerful wizard, meet his best friend and definite soul mate, Hermione Granger, maybe even bond with some more of the witches he's compatible with, become close friends with Neville Francis Longbottom, Luna Celeste Lovegood, and many others. Harry should have been present and ready for the resurrection of dear old Tommy boy, grievously wounded him, driven him away and forcing him to flee in fear, capture Peter Pettigrew, announce the resurrection, prepare the Ministry for the war, hunt down the remaining Horcruxes, kill Tom once and for all, take a dominant position in the Wizengamot to reform the bigoted Magical Britain, have plenty of children with his wife/wives, live a plentiful life, and come and pass through," she ranted, nearing a shout at some points.

Mira took a breather and gave Naruto a moment take it all in. He still wasn't particularly a fan of the whole fate and destiny deal, but who was he to speak? Not after all of the greater destinies he had been a part of, with the blessings of the previous deities he'd encountered. No, he was needed to both better somebody's life and guarantee a future for that section of the world as a whole. He would do it.

"So, you need me to guide Harry along his path for this go through?" Naruto asked.

"Hm," Mira hummed. "Yes, just about. I had the meeting with Harry earlier before you came to. See, the thing is, Harry has already had multiple deaths and has needed to reset his life quite the few times already."

Naruto stared at her with disbelief. She snapped her fingers and the screen started flipping through multiple grisly images of the boy's deaths.

"Let's see. Death from infection when one 'Aunt Marge' set his dogs on the poor boy. Brained by a troll, when his 'best mate' Ronald pushed him in fear. Chew toy for Fluffy the Cerberus. Mind destroyed by Tommy's shade in the Forbidden Forest. Impaled by many, many charmed keys. Brained by a magical chess piece when Ronald screwed up."

"Unfortunately, that was just the first year. And not all of the deaths. Every time, I had to reset him to a slightly earlier point in time to re-approach what he was killed by! Harry has died 47 times already, something that wouldn't have happened if he was raised as he should have been," Mira said angrily. "So, I'm at the end of my rope. If Harry doesn't succeed this time, I get demoted back to Ferrywoman of Styx… It's mind-numbingly boring and the best conversation you'll find during your shift is… I'm rambling. You get the point."

"Right…" Naruto said, eyebrow raised.

"This time around, I was authorized to pull in some outside help, namely you. His most recent death was actually after he vanquished Tom Marvolo, but lacked the willpower, ambition, and general cognizance to realize that magical Britain needed change. He ended up married to Ginevra Weasley after enough potion dosage and befuddled mental processing. For this final attempt, I'm sending Harry James all the way back to June of 1991 and you'll be there for him."

"Pretty straight-forward. I guess. Kind of. I'll figure it out as I go then," Naruto said. "Do I have to follow any rules? Like, don't disrupt the timeline too much or anything? And what and where am I starting from?"

Mira's expression fell, regret showing on her face. "Unfortunately, I can only send you to the date of June 21st, 1991. You can't go back and stop the elder Potters from dying. You won't be able to save Pandora Lovegood, Luna Celeste Lovegood's mother, from her accident. You won't be able to take Harry away from his relatives before he suffers through all of the abuse. Mental, emotional, and physical.

Naruto nodded somberly. He understood what it was like, to grow up with hate, to grow up without parents. But, at the very least, he had a companion to talk to. And super-human regeneration.

In his world, to be a ninja, you had to be able to handle pain. But, this wasn't his world and the past few hadn't been either. A child shouldn't have to go through that kind of pain here.

Mira spoke up again. "However, with this…"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

She had a deeply contemplative look on her face before finally responding, blue eyes softened. "There's an opportunity presented with this go-around that was never exploitable in any other. The chance for redemption." Seeing the confusion in Naruto's eyes, she continued. "I imagine that you are aware of the existence of alternate universes, never mind utterly different universes?"

"Of course," Naruto responded. "I've experienced the strange circumstances before. What's your point?"

Mira nodded. "Well, our office building isn't the only afterlife company in for particular series of universes. We maintain contact with the companies for other versions of this world, this world of witchcraft and wizardry. People…Humanity is one of the most flawed species, yet one of the most perfect at the same time. It is both their capacity for great things and horrible things that makes it so."

Naruto saw where she was going with this. "Redemption… You mean that people like Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, etc., in alternate universes, weren't as bad or could even be said to be good?"

Mira nodded. "Perceptive. Yes, that is exactly what I mean. I will spare you the numerous examples of their differences, but… some of them will be worth sparing. Nobody is set in stone and we'd prefer to hand out more good endings than bad. However, some people will simply be irredeemable. Don't feel bad for them when you crush them into the ground like past. Any number of triggers could have created the characters that Harry Potter met the first time around, but that doesn't mean it has to be the same again. Give second chances…just not to the degree that Albus Dumbledore always does."

Naruto bowed his head down in thought, hands clasped together upward and elbows on his legs. When he looked up again, he had determination set in his eyes and nodded. "Okay. I'll change what I can. I'll save who I can. But, you can bet my soul that I'll take good care of Harry. I won't let him suffer anything I can help this time around…"

"Of course you will," Mira said with a small smile. She didn't doubt that he would do his best to give Harry the friendship and care he missed out on. A brother or father, whatever approach he decided to take, in spirit would do him some good. "And to make sure you can do what you need to do, I've made some changes to the world. My reality-bending allowance is going to be running low for a while though."

Naruto nodded in acceptance. "What am I working with?"

The screen flickered behind her again, showing a charming boy of about 11 years old, a few inches taller than average, with raven-black hair and deep purple eyes. The boy had Naruto's patented foxy grin plastered on his face.

"Meet Adrian Vulpis. Your birthday is September 16, 1979. This will be you when you enter the world," Mira said with a smile, rather proud of her own work. Took her a while to figure out how to build his body, kind of like how it always took forever for her to make her characters in the Ancient Rolls game series. "The last member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Vulpis."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "I don't remember that being one of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses from the information you so 'gently' gave me," he said with a hint of bitterness. He didn't appreciate getting surprise-slammed with information.

"Like I said dear, reality-bending!" Mira chimed, ignoring his remark. "Don't worry about the details. As far as anybody in Magical Britain is concerned, the Noble and Most Ancient House Vulpis has existed for about as long as the Potters have. Quite long, indeed. Goblins and wizards alike. You have your own vault and everything!"

"How much…?" he said cautiously.

"Oh. Enough," she said cheekily. "Moving on...your line also leads into and leaves you as the primary heir of the founder Salazar Slytherin. That took quite a bit of power to happen. I'm sure youi're clever enough to figure out what that means and what you should do with that title when the time comes."

Naruto sighed. "All right then. More?"

"Oh, lots," Mira replied happily. He groaned a little. "Now, as a byproduct of the raw power you held as a ninja, you have energy to spare. Your magical power will be far beyond the likes of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore combined when you mature fully. The control you hold over your magic will be unlike any have ever seen. The various types of energy and magic that you've wielded in your past lives have influenced your magic quite dramatically. The wizards and witches of this world won't know what to do when they see you at work. You will be unique in that. I trust you know how to exercise caution and control. When and when not to use it."

Naruto nodded. You didn't get very far as a ninja without knowing subtlety.

"Your chakra core will lie dormant within your being, an integral part of your soul. You wouldn't be who you are without it. However, as it is, the only ability you'll have available to you are the shadow clones, though it's arguably your most useful ability, isn't it? Your natural control over your mind translates into a mastery of the mind magic Occlumency, and you'll be a Parselmouth as is natural of one in the line of Slytherin. It might take a while for you to get used to your body and get back in shape, but your instincts should come back to you pretty easily."

"Right," he said with a grin. "This should be fun. So, I'm only going to be 11? What about guardians?"

"Just magically emancipate yourself," Mira scoffed, waving it off. "You're the last of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Vulpis, so the goblins should be able to get that done for you. You'll probably need blood confirmation, however. I'm sure you can handle yourself after that."

"Anything else I should know?" he asked. When a sinister gleam entered Mira's eyes, he cringed and started sweating a little.

"Well, there are some fun and helpful surprises I have waiting for you, but what's the joy if you don't stumble across them!" she said, voice so sickly sweet that it sent shivers down his spine. "Oh, and some more knowledge."

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open, but before he could do anything, he was stamped once again. He snapped back up after the information loaded, severely irritated. "YOU BI-"

Mira smiled. "Give 'em hell, Adrian," she said, waving good-bye before slapping down a red button that had just popped up on her desk. A hole opened up underneath his seat.

His eyes bugged out comically before he suddenly dropped like a rock into the darkness, words lost in the fall. The floor shut over the hole and a new armchair plopped down from the ceiling, bouncing unrealistically. Mira took a sip from a cup of coffee that had just appeared on her desk.

"Ah, I love doing that," she said contentedly. "I'll make it up to him later or something." She swiveled around in her chair absently for a few moments. "I wonder if my other request went through. She would be a great help to him."

Mira leaned back in her chair, stretching out a little. "Well, this should be fun. Maybe the higher-ups will actually like the results this time. He's pretty highly recommended, despite the headaches he's said to always make…"

…..

She walked through the building with agitated steps. The summons had been spontaneous, her anxiety was at a high. What would he possibly need from them?

A calming hand placed itself on her arm, one sensing the distress of the other. She smiled in appreciation. He had made it easy on her through the few years they had together, despite the strangeness of how it all started out.

They reached a familiar-looking door. It felt like it was just five days ago that they had left from it. She knocked on the door and waited with her partner.

"Come in," a voice called out.

They entered cautiously before seeing him seated behind his mahogany desk. He gestured for them to sit. They took their seats on the couch in front of him.

"Ah, welcome back," the man with silver hair and blue eyes stated. "How was the White City?"

"It was pleasant, if not…lacking," she answered tentatively. "What do you want from us, Julius?"

He chuckled. "Well, you're perhaps one of the few people I've heard answer that way," Julius replied. "Anyway, let's get to business. I had a request from one of my friends for something rather important. What do you suppose my friend would want from you two, James, Lily?"

James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter née Evans were confused. "What would a different Death Reaper want from us?" James asked.

"Death Angel," Julius corrected with a smirk. "Well, my friend Mira happens to be the Death Angel in charge of one green-eyed little boy. You may be familiar with the individual."

"Harry?!" Lily shouted, nearly jumping out of her chair. "What happened!? He's only one…"

An expression of shock was plastered on James' face, his mind slowly nearing despair. Lily was getting closer and closer to free-falling tears.

"Oh, calm down you two. Harry James is perfectly fine," Julius finally said, feeling bad for letting them deteriorate. Regular humans were ever so fragile. "In a sense of the word. To clear up a misconception, while it may feel like it has only been five days, you've been here for an actuality of around 20 or so years."

Lily and James calmed down quickly and composed themselves, though their thoughts were still somewhat shaken. You didn't get to be two of the most powerful wizards and witches that Hogwarts had ever produced without the ability to compose yourselves. "And our bodies haven't changed in experience because we're not physical? It's based on the psyche, then?" she deduced.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Julius quipped.

"So, Harry is 21 years old now," Lily whispered. "I…I just wanted to…but, I missed it all…"

"Lils…" James said softly. Her shoulders slouched, her eyes watered.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Julius interrupted. "First of all, Harry isn't 21. He's actually going to be 11, again." Lily blinked the gathering tears away, sitting herself up straight. She needed to hear everything, not collapse every time something bad happened. That wouldn't do. She'd become complacent.

"What do you mean by that?" James asked. "What do you mean by 'again'? Unless… he's died before? And he's been revived into an earlier time?" he finally concluded, connecting the dots from vague details he'd collected.

Lily pulled herself together again._ 'I shouldn't be acting like this,_' she thought. "Why are we here, Julius? Just tell us," she said, wanting to get to the business at hand. It had something to do with her Harry. She wasn't worried about knowing that he had died at this point. She'd calmed down enough. And she'd remembered that souls that were sent back to the living world lost their memories of everything that had happened post-mortem/post revival time.

"I'll stop hopping around the issue then," Julius said, smirking. He'd been waiting for her to calm down sufficiently. This place did weird things to human emotions. "The higher ups decided that Harry James Potter, your son, needed help in fulfilling his destiny and Mira was authorized to bring in some outside help. She also asked for my help. She's been authorized to request one of you two to return to the living world."

Lily bolted upright, startled by the offer. The red-headed witch was just about speak, before she registered the details in the last statement. "Only one of us?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. In order to put you back into reality, we're going to need to give you a new identity. We only have a limited amount of space to work with. We could twist back time for your son, given that he's a nexus of change for the world as a whole. If magical Britain's bigotry goes unchecked, it will cause issues for the rest of the world, even a potential extermination of all wizard-kind. However, only Mira is permitted to be using her reality-bending reserves at the moment, and bringing you back to life, or bringing back both of you, would be too high of a cost for what she has available for use in this particular task."

"James, I…" Lily started hesitantly.

"No, it's all right, Lils. I understand," James said with a smile. "I think you'd be of more use to Harry than I would be. And I know how much you want this."

Lily nodded. "Thank you, James…for everything. For being my friend, my partner for so long. For putting up with my selfish request for so long…" she said quietly.

"It wasn't a problem at all," James said, shaking his head. "Besides, if it wasn't for you, who knows what I might've had to go through?" he added with a grin. "Too many gifts that I feared were doused in love potion before we married."

"You always were popular, James," Lily replied with a small smile.

"Ah, but my charming personality, devilishly good lucks, and everything else they fell for still wasn't quite enough to win over your love even after all the years, hm?" James joked. "And no, don't feel bad for that. I don't hold that against you. I can't," he said quickly, cutting off her apology. He turned their attention back towards Julius. "So, what's going to happen?"

Julius nodded and a screen flickered alive on the wall behind him. Beautiful dark red hair, piercing bright green eyes. A younger version of Lily. "This is Iris Linnea Potter. Harry James Potter's older sister, born October 3rd, 1979. This will be your new identity."

"How did you…"

"We predicted that you would be the one going back, so we went ahead and made her."

"So, you're just inserting her into the world? Considering that we never had a daughter," Lily remarked.

"Iris Linnea Potter was born in secrecy due to your situation and was present in Godric's Hollow the night of your deaths. When Hagrid brought both Harry and Iris, Harry James was left with the Dursleys and Albus Dumbledore sent Iris Linnea to one of the magical orphanages, deciding the Dursleys might not be able to handle more than one child left on their doorstep by the great bearded stork," Julius stated. "Well, that's what we made happen at least. So, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and McGonagall know about you. Anybody else if up for the universe to decide. Now, after we send you back, you'll meet the person we sent to help Harry out. I think Mira will be meeting you and the helper at your arrival location and you will get briefed there."

"How much of my magical aptitude am I going to keep when I go back?" Lily asked. "I imagine I won't be able to use magic like I used to…"

"Ah yes. Well, you'll still be a strong witch, easily on par with and/or greater than Bellatrix Black if you need a reference, when you develop. Really, such a shame how she turned out… When you study Charms and Potions again, they'll come back to you pretty easily based off of your past proficiency. Everything else will also be easier, but those two will be the easiest. Hm, what else," Julius hummed, tapping his chin. "Oh right. Once you become Iris Linnea Potter, you will start losing clarity over your identity as Lily Rose Potter née Evans. "

Lily quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I'm going to forget myself?"

"Yes, inserting you into the new body is going to change your soul in a way. You'll keep your personality, but your magical signature will change. Most importantly, I suppose, is that you will remember Lily Rose Potter, you simply won't be able to identify yourself as her. Only as Iris Linnea Potter."

James looked at Lily. He could see she was taking some time to think about this, though he doubted it would do anything to stop her from continuing. He sighed, feeling quite useless.

"James," Lily said, snapping the messy-haired man out of his slight sulk. "I… I think I need to do this." Her determination was clear in her eyes.

He smiled back. "I'd expect nothing less from the woman I fell in love with. Go help him, Lils."

Lily nodded. "I…you're a great man, James Charlus Potter. I have no regrets in spending those years with you. But, I'm sorry I couldn't go that final way for you."

James just chuckled. "Like I said, you don't have anything to be sorry about," he stated with a shrug. "I was once told that if you truly love somebody, you would want what's best for them, even if that means that you're not the one they love. The most you can do is support them from behind and watch them find their own happiness. When you go back, Iris Linnea Potter, you'll be living a new life. Go help Harry and maybe while you're growing up again, you'll find the guy that was meant for you," he said with a grin. "And if you don't, I'll figure out some way to prank you from up here. You'd help me with that, right Julius?"

The Grim Reaper just shrugged, messing with a purple Slinky he'd grabbed from nowhere. "If I feel like it."

Lily lightly punched James on the shoulder. "All right then. Thank you James." She turned to face Julius. "I'm ready to go whenever."

"Great!" Julius said with an eager smile. An ominously red button popped up on his desk. "Goodbye and good luck!" He smacked the button and a hole opened up underneath Lily's position, her side of the couch detaching from James'.

She fell right away, surprise etched on her face before she disappeared into the darkness. James stared at the hole until it finally shut and the other side of the couch regenerated like a lizard's tail.

"Well, what do I do now?" the green-eyed man asked.

Julius shrugged. "Don't know. You could hang out with me, unless you want to go back to the White City."

James shook his head. "No thanks. It might be fun for some people, but I find it really boring there…have anything to do?"

A screen flickered up behind Julius again, with a 'Please Wait' message in the middle. "Well, we can watch what Iris and the other helper are up to later, once they both finish getting there. Meanwhile, however," Julius said with a devious grin, "we can go prank the other Reapers and Angels."

"That…sounds like fun," James replied with a matching grin. It was time to fire up the old Marauder's spirit.

He stepped towards the door, following the fleeting, mischievous figure of Julius. Before he stepped completely through the threshold, he looked back at the couch he had just been sitting on and the mental figure of the woman he had always loved. "Good luck, Iris," he whispered with a smile. "Time for you to move on."

The door closed.

…..

**A/N: Now then. Honestly, I've had this chapter saved up for quite some time. That, and two more. I decided that I wanted to revamp my story, slow it down a little. I felt like I moved a bit too quickly with the other story and gave too many advantaged to Aiden the first time around, so I thought I would approach it differently. That was about six months ago.**

**Then I started college and other things came up, and I basically lost all semblance of writing anything for a while. But now, hopefully, I've returned and I'm ready to try to write up a new story. I might never get to where I want to, but I'm determined to get as far as I can. Cheers!**


	2. HP:DP Chapter 2 - Introductions

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't!**

His purple eyes snapped open with irritation. He was sprawled on a wooden floor rather indignantly on his back. The journey down…up…from whichever direction that afterlife office building was at was rough to say the least. Plus, there was the entire issue with being 'unconscious' upon his landing while he, in his mindscape, registered some internal changes that were being made.

He felt like he was being tossed in every direction known to man and some that he didn't know existed prior to the strange experience. He could tell that there were changes made to his soul, but even that didn't distract from the sensation of being stuffed into a very tight suit.

There was also the mass of new information that tried to ram itself into his brain. The up-side of being completely in control of his mind was that he would probably be experiencing a blazing headache otherwise. He'd redirected the information to sit and be processed at a manageable pace within his mindscape instead of rushing in like a torrent. He was always thankful that he'd never lost that particular ability through all the verses he'd traveled.

He sat up grumpily, brushing some dust off of himself. He looked around the room. A bed, a side table with two chairs, some space to move in, a pleasant enough environment. From the chattering and low mumble he heard on the outside of the door, he guessed he was in an inn or something.

He was just about to stand up when he heard a popping sound. He saw a small shadow on the floor slowly getting larger. He looked up a little too late. He groaned internally, scolding himself for letting his guard down.

…..

She fell for a while and kept on falling, though the excitement quickly waned. She was bored out of her mind and wondering when it would end.

Then, she thought about Harry. Her…little brother? Son? Her memories were already becoming jumbled. All of the memories of Lily Rose Potter remained within her mind, but they felt like the memories of a stranger.

She was Iris Linnea Potter now. Well, as much of a person as you could be while your head was spinning with confusion, a side-effect of the changes. The question was how well she would be able to adjust.

The nothingness around her suddenly disappeared and wooden walls replaced the void. She blinked twice before bracing herself for the landing. She crashed down in the shape of a ball. Once she realized she was safely on the ground, she slowly unfurled, feeling as if something was off.

"That was a softer landing than I thought it would be," she said absent-mindedly.

"….mmmpphhh…"

Iris reacted slowly, still somewhat dazed from the fall and the experience, taking her time to re-adjust. As she did, she realized what she heard about a second later. "Oh my!" She quickly jumped up and turned around, finding herself looking at a boy about her age with his face planted into the ground.

She quickly bent down to help him up, slightly flustered. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" As she did so, a few more things clicked together.

"Thank you," the boy said, disgruntled. He brushed off more dust from his pants. And his face. "Why does this room have so much dust in it?" he exasperated. "You'd think in an inn, they'd keep the room…"

Iris just stared at him as he turned around. The expression on his face shifted quickly from irritation to confusion. It seemed to be directed at himself.

"Why am I ranting about dusty rooms right now?" he said, shaking his head. He focused on the pretty girl standing in front of him. "Hello. Sorry about that. Feeling unbalanced at the moment... You landed on me. My name is N…Adrian Vulpis. What's yours?" Adrian asked, tilting his head.

Iris stared at him with disbelief, not sure how to react. A giggle escaped her lips. "Sorry for landing on you, Adrian," she said with a small smile, figuring that he really didn't care much about the small incident. "My name is Iris Linnea Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

Before anything else could be said, they both heard a little pop and turned towards the bed. A smiling blue-haired, blue-eyed individual was sitting on the bed, garbed in a flowing black robe and hood.

"Nice to see you two ended up together properly," she quirked. "Well, maybe the landing could have done with some work."

"On the mattress would've been nice," Adrian replied, annoyed. "Less painful too. Anyway, how are you here?" he asked. "Isn't that why you sent me here? Because you can't do anything in the world?"

Mira pressed her hand down onto the bed. She should have, at least. Instead, her hand phased through the sheets. "We can't do anything. We can be here, we just aren't able to directly touch or mess with anything here and only you two can see me. We have to expend our powers to do that, back in the office," she answered. "I can't even stay for too long." Adrian nodded in acceptance.

"You must be Mira," Iris stated. "So, Adrian is…"

"Yes, Harry will need his help. There's only so much you would be able to do alone," Mira stated. "You must be wondering who this is, Adrian."

He nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I don't recall an Iris Potter in the Potter family from what you gave me," he said, "and I'm sure I'd remember such a pretty face from those memories." Iris blushed lightly. Adrian smiled at her, but as he did, he registered her features. "Emerald green eyes, red hair, facial structure…" he whispered, recognition rising on his face.

Mira nodded. "Meet Iris Linnea Potter, reincarnation of Lily Rose Potter," she confirmed. Confusion showed in both of the two, as they were now, children. "Let's get everybody caught up with everything, shall we? Adrian, we'll start with our side of the conversation."

Mira gestured for Iris and Adrian to sit down and get comfortable. This would take a bit.

…..

She strode down the hallway gracefully, elegance and beauty exuded in every step. A wispy sigh escaped her lips, as she entered her room. Narcissa Malfoy née Black sat back in her luxurious chair and pondered her life once again, as she did quite constantly in her free time. Oh, the free time that she had.

Everything changed during those school years. Everything had been going so splendidly. Beautiful yet deadly, desired by the boys, envied by the girls, and…the youngest of the close Black Sisters. She admittedly took too much delight in her reputation and how those around her looked up to and at her. Perhaps that was her mistake, one of her largest regrets. Maybe if she hadn't relied on her sisters for so much and spent more time training herself, none of this would have ever happened. Bitter regret filled her heart, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Back then, she could walk around with pride. She was wealthy, powerful, intelligent, and a picture-perfect Slytherin. The true traits of Slytherin, cunning and ambition, not that silly obsession with the power of the Dark Arts or one of those fools that pined after becoming a Death Eater.

That was what she missed the most. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black. And their unlikely close friend, the one that had changed the trio of them so much. Yet even with that change, only Andromeda managed to get away from those traditions they'd grown so sick of.

Narcissa made a foolish mistake. A mistake that cost her the ambitions she held in Hogwarts and cost Bella her sanity and free will. That was what stung perhaps the most. It had taken years to get over it, despite the strong public face she displayed. In her mistake, Bella lost so much more. Her amazing eldest sister was a shadow of what she once was and locked away.

At least she was still able to keep her wealth, power, and intelligence. But she'd lost what she valued most; her freedom, her sisters, and her dear friend. Oh, how she had mourned silently the day that she had learned of her fate.

Then, she thought of the events that lead to what was now. Andromeda had run off with her boyfriend Theodore Tonks to escape her arrange marriage. Their mother's fury eventually led to her being blasted off the family tapestry and exiled from the family.

And then, she found herself arranged to be married to that slimy ponce. She could respect Lucius Malfoy's Slytherin qualities, but found that just about everything else that had to do with him made her rather sick. Especially the activities that the bastard enjoyed when he was a Death Eater.

It made her both sick to her stomach and guiltily grateful that Lucius had a penchant for 'toying' with first generation witches or non-magicals that he abducted. The only time that he had touched her was the night she conceived Draco, with the aid of a potion. She'd taken a copious amount of hot showers following that. It was almost laughable how quickly it was all over, thinking back on it.

Narcissa knew about, but was incapable of helping those girls that Lucius and his Death Eater friends 'played' with. She shuddered. Another thing she regretted about her current position. That helplessness was torturous.

Without the Occlumency training she'd received alongside her sisters, she wasn't sure she would have made it this far. She would have made a grievous misstep at some point or revealed a dangerous emotion. But as it was, she managed to hide everything and keep safe in her place as a trophy wife to Lucius Malfoy.

She stood and opened a window, allowing the breeze to clear out the stagnation in her room. She took in the calming and cool winds, allowing herself to relax slightly.

"Dobby."

Instantly, a house-elf appeared in the room, wearing naught but a ragged pillow. "Is Misses Cissy be needing somethings, miss?" Dobby asked.

Narcissa took her arms off the window sill and turned towards the little house elf. Her gaze softened, seeing the condition of his hands and the purpling spots on his skin. "Lucius…." She said, shaking her head. "Come here, Dobby."

Dobby walked over and Narcissa took out her wand. She cast a pain-numbing spell on Dobby's hands. His eyes grew large and began to water. "A great witch, Misses Cissy is," he nearly shouted before he remembered what she had told him. "Misses Cissy is great and good witch!" He managed to keep his adoration down, to avoid alerting Lucius to the goings-on, for which they would no doubt be punished for if discovered.

"I'm just sorry I can't do more, Dobby," she said regrettably. Frustration boiled up within her, but there was, once again, nothing to be done.

The ability to rescind permission to free house elves was commonly used on children, who didn't know better, but most unusually on adults. Yet, Lucius seemed to have the foresight to take it away from Narcissa.

Though, even if she did have the ability, doing so would condemn herself and any future house elves to an even more miserable fate in comparison. "How is Draco doing? And you don't need to use that speech with me if you don't want to, Dobby. We've spoken about this before."

Dobby nodded quickly, big ears flopping with his motion. It was a form of speech that Lucius forced Dobby to speak in around his presence. It was degrading. "Dobby is very sorry, Misses Cissy, but Dobby is finding it hard to speaks likes normal now."

Narcissa nodded in acceptance. The little house elf had trouble going back to proper English after all the time he spent in the degrading speech pattern that Lucius ordered him to speak in. "So, how is Draco?"

"Master Lucy is lecturing Master Draco likes he always does," Dobby reported.

"I see," she said with narrowed eyes. She saw Dobby getting nervous again. "I am not irritated with you Dobby. Thank you for your help. Could you please clean up my room? And perhaps brush over Draco's room afterwards?"

Dobby nodded and disappeared from view to get to work. Once in a while, Lucius would leave Dobby alone if Narcissa had him already working on a task.

The news about Draco was still unsettling, but not unexpected. Over the years raising the child, she had tried to keep him from developing into an arrogant and snobby boy like his father.

She'd succeeded to a degree, but as he grew older, Lucius called for him more and more while forbidding her interference, and her work unraveled rather rapidly. She cared for him like any mother did their child, but it felt as if Draco was slowly becoming less and less so. He was becoming a person that she didn't recognize, a son of his father. She shook her head.

She moved backed to the window. Maybe something would change soon. Free her from this trophy case called Malfoy Manor. Another breeze buffeted her, chilling yet comforting.

She moved to her wardrobe and picked out a scarf and a somewhat thicker robe.

It was perhaps a blessing that her parents, steeped in pureblood custom and bigotry, had passed away and that Lucius really didn't care about what Narcissa did as long as it didn't reflect badly on his name or go against his wishes. It was a degree of freedom that she was allowed. It was too bad that even though she could easily smite down Lucius with her magic, she wouldn't be free for long. He had too many connections. And so, she went, biding her time.

It seemed like a nice day for shopping and going to Diagon Alley would be a good opportunity. It had been a while since her last visit and her sister had been a wreck then. It would be nice to talk to Andy again.

…..

**A/N: Decided to give you another chapter to read before I put in any more information. As you can see, I've decided to actually use chapter format a bit more than I did in my original story, Differences. Unfortunately, chapters will be a bit shorter, but I'll do my best to buffer well! Anyway, an early second chapter for Divergent Paths. Hope you liked it! Leave reviews if you did! :D**


	3. HP:DP Chapter 3 - First Steps

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 3 – First Steps**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Really, I don't. I wish I did, kind of. But I don't.**

Adrian sat quietly, head laid in his crossed arms on the table. He stared across the table.

Mira had left the room a few minutes ago, saying she 'needed to go take care of something.'

And so, Adrian was left with a currently blank-faced Iris. He glanced at the table where her hands were laying, deep imprints having been pressed into the wood. It seemed that even though she had come back from being an adult, she was as prone to loose magical control as children were. That might be useful for later on.

Iris looked concerned throughout the information swapping, fidgeting ever so slightly in her seat. She visibly relaxed when he didn't seem phased in the least upon the reveal of who she had been, though she seemed rather confused.

While it was a rather strange circumstance, it didn't quite bother Adrian. Not too much could truly phase someone from an origin world of monsters and ninjas who flung around energy attacks like nothing. He was rather excited to see how this world worked and be in moderated surprise and awe of the things he came across.

Anyway, as it was, it didn't seem like he'd be going much of anywhere. Adrian supposed he would have to give Iris some more time to think about everything. He knew he wouldn't take it well if he found out, hypothetically speaking, his sister or brother treated his children badly post-mortem. Then there was the whole trusted leader of the light side betraying your wishes thing and everything else.

He was slightly worried that Harry might be undergoing some harsh treatment as they sat here, but whenever he thought of the boy's condition, there was a reassuring feeling that Harry was fine for the moment. So, Adrian decided it would be fine to sit quietly until Iris was ready to move on.

…..

He sat quietly in the corner of the library, reading his book intently. It was the only fun he really knew, reading about all the different kinds of places that fantasy books described.

Nobody from school ever wanted to play with him because his cousin always chased them away, threatening to bully them if they tried to be friends with him. The people in the neighborhood believed the rumors that his cousin's parents spread that he was a delinquent and the teachers at school were weird.

They always promised to help and went off to make a phone call. He would get asked some questions by the policemen and hope that he could get away from his horrid relatives. Yet, the investigation always disappeared. Questions stopped being asked and everybody just seemed to forget. It happened every time. So, he decided to just try to stay away from them as much as he could and be very careful when he needed to be near them. Not that it worked sometimes.

Today felt like a good day, though. That's what he thought when he looked out the window and saw the bright sky. He desperately wanted to crush that hope because he'd been let down so many times already. It always hurt so much more when he let himself hope. Maybe today would be different.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. He still had six more hours before they wanted him home to make dinner. He rubbed the most recent bruise from Dudley tenderly, wincing very slightly.

Harry pushed away the minor pain and his wandering thoughts, returning his focus to his book. He would enjoy his freedom to the fullest before he had to go back to that dreadful den of monsters. He'd locked away the pain a long time ago, but that didn't mean he was any less eager to escape.

A tabby cat with green eyes watched from a windowsill, seeing only a boy intently reading a book. The cat hopped onto the ground and walked into an empty alleyway. The cat's form began to morph, quickly turning much larger. The cat was soon replaced with a woman in dark green and black robes.

It had been so many years since she had left the Dursleys' house, having cast a warming charm over the young baby and trusting Dumbledore's decision to have Harry raised by his Muggle relatives. She questioned that decision at first. However, the Potters' will had never been executed, if it existed at all, so the final decision lay with Dumbledore as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

She had quickly been distracted from Harry's life when she married Elphinstone Urquart. She was happy and in love again. A short three years later, and Urquart died in an accident. A bite by a Venomous Tentacula. She sank back into her job at Hogwarts, moving into her study in the castle. She put all of her effort into her job and lost sight of everything outside of that.

She allowed the belief that Dumbledore's decision to leave Harry with the Dursleys was right to abate her fears. This visit put her at ease, assured her that she hadn't made a mistake. Professor McGonagall nodded her head and apparated back Hogsmeade, content with Harry's condition…unknowing of how he had actually been up to now.

…..

She let out a deep sigh. Adrian straightened himself in his seat, looking expectantly at her. Iris glanced at the boy across from herself.

"My situation doesn't seem to strange to you, Adrian?" Iris asked.

He shrugged. "Trust me, weirder things have happened to me. Being dragged into different worlds being a major one of them," Adrian replied. "No, I don't think it's strange. I think it's rather amazing that you'd sacrifice both your identity and a peaceful afterlife to help Harry."

Iris smiled lightly. "Wouldn't any mother do that for her son?" she asked.

Adrian smiled back. "In a perfect world, maybe."

Iris nodded. "In a perfect world…" She went silent for a few moments. "Dumbledore betrayed James and Lily's trust in him. Harry should never have ended up with the Dursleys..." Iris said. "We need to get Harry."

"How are we going to do that?" Adrian asked. "And we need to get out from under Dumbledore's control. He's a great man and all, but he's made some stupid decisions. I'd imagine that he's still currently our default magical guardian. I can get myself emancipated at Gringotts by virtue of being the last of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Vulpis. Can you and Harry do the same?"

Iris shook her head. "No, due to the contents of the will that Lily and James wrote. We…" she hesitated. "They wrote for custody of Harry, and myself I suppose," Iris said, considering some of the minor changes Mira had covered earlier, "to pass over to a few of their trusted friends, with specific instructions not to give custody to the Dursleys. Harry can't emancipate himself to position of Lord Potter as it is… I still can't believe Dumbledore would just ignore that warning so easily…"

Adrian sighed. "It's something that he needs to be confronted about, but for now, let's just concentrate on getting Harry with us. Any ideas?"

Iris furrowed her brows, thinking very deeply. Adrian was amused at the expression on her face. A few short moments later, she clapped her hands together.

"The trust vault!" she exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I'm going to need a bit more than that?" Adrian gestured.

"James and Lily, they left a copy of their will in the trust vault. It's somewhat hidden and unknown to anybody but the two of them. An emergency called their attention away from it at the time, so even they had forgotten about it until now, when I pulled it from Lily's memories," Iris explained. "Harry should've found it after a few visits to the trust vault, it would've drawn his attention by the familiarity of its magical signature."

Adrian frowned at this information for a few moments. A realization came to him and he slapped a hand to his forehead. Harry didn't visit his vault very much the last few lives he'd lived.

Iris was confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Continue on," Adrian said dismissively, shoving the tidbit to the side of his mind. "It's not important right now."

She still looked curious, but allowed it to pass for now. There were more important things to fret about. "Anyway, I should have access to the Potter Trust Vault, once my identity is confirmed with Gringotts. Once we get the will, we can ask Andi to take custody of me and Harry," Iris said.

"Andi?" Adrian asked, trying to place the name. It clicked quickly enough once he thought of who she might have been acquainted with. "Andromeda Tonks? Sirius's cousin who was banished from the Black family? How did you…Lily know her well enough to have listed her as a guardian for Harry?"

A pained expression flickered onto Iris's face. She went silent for a few moments, gathering her thoughts. Adrian looked in concern, unsure of how to act. She broke the silence.

"It's a long story for another time," she answered quietly. "…Adrian, thank you for giving me the time to determine it myself. From this moment on," she said, lifting her head and showing eyes lit with determination, "I am Iris Linnea Potter. Lily Potter's time is over."

Adrian wasn't entirely certain of her claim, but wouldn't question her on the point. It was something that she would need to fully come to terms on her own. "Good to hear that you've made your decision, Iris," he said with a light smile. "Now, since we've got a plan, let's get moving. Where is Andromeda Tonks?"

"Diagon Alley, if she hasn't moved. Andromeda and her husband worked as solicitors there," she said with a grin.

"That's good. It saves us from needing to find some legal direction we might've needed otherwise," Adrian nodded. He rose from his seat, crossed the room, and opened the door. "Shall we go?" he asked, a smirk on his face. It felt good to finally get a move on.

"Of course," Iris replied, her expression mirroring his feelings. She led the way out of Tom's inn and into Diagon Alley. Adrian was excited. _'Looks like it's time for a new journey,'_ he thought.

…..

It didn't take very long for things to get interesting for Adrian. He was first astounded by the rather extravagant robes that wizards and witches usually wore. Outside of the first few remarks about how ineffective they would be in physical combat, he admitted that the robes did look rather unique at times, beautiful at others. Any issues with practicality that said robes might pose towards mobility and comfort were most likely accounted for by various enchantments and charms he eventually realized.

Iris found his analysis of clothing and his childish amazement with random shops and feats of magic he saw in the area amusing. It was a far cry from the relatively serious nature he'd shown in the inn room.

She found herself enjoying the simple walk through the alley as well, though she obviously didn't feel the need to throw her feelings out for the world to see. Lily's emotions from her first time through Diagon flashed through her mind. Nostalgia filled her thoughts as she guided her companion through the flowing crowds.

It wasn't long until a familiar building came into her view. The office building of one of Lily's best friends in her lifetime, Andromeda Tonks and her husband Theodore. The woman had been three years ahead of Lily, but nonetheless a member of a small but close group of female friends that she had.

Lily, and subsequently James, had helped Ted and Andromeda when they were starting up their business. Andromeda was very grateful for the emotional support from her auburn-haired friend during those trying times. After graduating from Hogwarts, Lily and James had utilized their services quite often, and to full satisfaction.

It was unfortunate that the only copy the Tonks' would have known existed was destroyed in the attack on Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow. Even then, Dumbledore knew that their will explicitly stated that the Dursleys should never gain custody of Harry. Iris frowned. The old man had quite a bit to answer for. He also should have been aware of the fact that Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper for the Potter Cottage. Why did he allow Sirius to go to Azkaban without a trial?

A calming hand firmly gripped onto her shoulder, stopping her in place. "You might want to stop before you run into the building," Adrian said with a smile. "Knut for your thoughts?"

Iris shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Just thoughts on how Dumbledore screwed up." She turned back to the door into Andromeda's business. "Come on, let's not waste any time. I'd like to see my brother soon," Iris stated with a smile, pushing open the door.

Adrian smiled and followed. He didn't bother mentioning the _**Closed**_ sign that had been hanging on the adjoining wall, the one that Iris had missed as she was deep in her thoughts and had been in a bad angle to see from right next to the door.

It was kind of an emergency, after all. It wouldn't matter, right?

….


	4. HP:DP Chapter 4 - Missteps, Centrism AN

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 4 – Missteps **

**A/N: By the by, if you were somebody who thought 'Ancient Rolls video game series' sounded strange in that first chapter, it was a joke about character creation (in general) and a parody of Elder Scrolls (in particular). :D Confirmation for those of you who might've thought that ~ Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Edit: I moved my long A/N about character centrism to the end of this chapter, because I realized that I actually can't have an A/N posted as a chapter, despite what I feel like I've seen on other fanfics. Regardless, I strive to follow the rules! So, pairings for this story and explanation on centrism at the end of this chapter. Sorry about the re-upload folks. Chapter content remains unchanged, though some grammatical and name continuity errors (Linea **** Linnea) were fixed.**

**Disclaimer: Had a nice discussion about Harry Potter in one of my classes today. Mostly about Malfoy's self-confidence issues. Don't own Harry Potter though.**

Narcissa Malfoy opened the door, a slight chime ringing, announcing her presence, her step a subtle difference from the proud and practiced strut she'd maintained through the crowds. A Black woman must maintain elegance at all times, as well as she could. That didn't help calm her nerves. It had been some time since the last time she'd visited.

"Come this way please," a weary but still beautiful female voice guided from inside the office building.

Narcissa looked around as she lightly walked in. Dust was gathering on multiple chairs, tables and books that were placed for waiting customers while some appeared to have been used recently. That was a good thing at least, right?

The woman Narcissa had been looking for soon came into sight. Her long black hair was hanging loosely past her shoulders and her beauty just as breath-taking as her younger sister. Age really had nothing on the pair of beautiful sisters, who easily passed for being in their middle-twenties. Andromeda Tonks née Black stared back at Narcissa Malfoy née Black in muted surprise.

"Andi…" Narcissa whispered. While any noticeable signs of sleep deprivation or depression weren't present on the woman's features, the condition of the office testified to her own condition well enough if the innate bond that Narcissa felt to her elder sister didn't tell her that already. "I'm so sorry for not visiting sooner…"

Andromeda stood up with a tired sigh. She looked to her younger sister with understanding and acceptance in her eyes and a gentle smile. "That's all right, Narcissa… I can't imagine how dealing with that ponce of a husband on a daily basis might feel… Let me go hang up the sign and we can talk, okay?"

Narcissa nodded lightly, bringing out her wand to clear some dust off a comfy couch for them to sit on. Andromeda soon returned and before they sat down, took her younger sister into a gentle hug. Her eyes watered slightly. "It's so good to see you again, Cissa…"

The younger woman moved further into her sister's warm embrace, tears threatening to escape at the sound of her gentle voice. "I really missed you too, Andi… I'm so sorry about…"

Andromeda sighed emotionally, gently running her hands through her sister's hair, warm tears finally falling down her cheek. "Ted was a good man and I'll always treasure the time he had with me and our little Dora… I know he would be frowning at me right now, if he saw me like this," she laughed weakly. "He would've told me to move on and stop moping around…but it's been hard…"

The two women took a seat on the couch, unable to stand in their emotion. They simply held each other for comfort, like sisters did, a kind of hug that they once shared with two other important women in their lives. Both gone forever, in their own ways.

They sat there for a long time before finally composing themselves enough to talk lightly to one another. To each, the other was an irreplaceable pillar of support that they needed in their lives. One for the despair she faced when her husband died in a car accident and one for the prison she had found herself locked into, a prison that she was forced to call a home. They continued talking for a long time in hushed, comforting voices to one another.

…..

That sweet atmosphere didn't last for long. Narcissa and Andromeda heard the door open suddenly and palmed their wands. They rose from their seat, pointing their wands at the doorway. It couldn't be said if the two children were more surprised of the sudden appearance of two witches leveling their wands at them or if the two women were more shocked at the appearance of a ghost before them.

"Lily!?" Narcissa cried out in surprise. Andromeda's eyes widened as her sister voiced her own exclamation already.

Iris and Adrian passed a quick glance between themselves before Iris looked back to the two women with her bright green orbs. She couldn't reveal herself to these two women, not yet at least. "Um…are one of you Andromeda Tonks? My mom's friend? My name is Iris Linnea Potter."

"Mom… Lily had a daughter?!" Andromeda said in shock.

Adrian discretely closed the door behind them and moved Iris forward. Leaving the door open for somebody to see this soon-to-be spectacle was not a good idea. "Hello, we wanted to ask for your help." he asked.

Andromeda composed herself professionally while Narcissa was still shocked. If the situation wasn't incredibly confusing, she would have teased her about the expression on her face. "Yes, of course, please come in."

Andromeda quickly vanished the dust and moved a couch over for the two children to sit on. Adrian and Iris smiled thankfully and walked in quickly, taking their seats opposite to the two sisters. Narcissa couldn't help but stare at the younger image of Lily Evans bewildered. She'd all but discarded the Black lady elegance in exchange for her surprise.

"Um…" Iris mumbled, "I just learned recently that my parents were Lily and James Potter…and that I have a younger brother named Harry Potter. Is there any way I could meet him? I know that my parents are…dead…but do you know how I could find my brother?"

Andromeda looked kindly at the nervous girl, though the reason why she thought Iris was nervous and the actual reason were absolutely different. "I'm…sorry. Iris, my sister, Narcissa, and I were good friends of your mother until she…passed away. I looked for your brother on the day they died, but he disappeared from the magical world on the very same day. I was one of the people listed to be considered as his, and your, guardian if they died away. I've desperately tried to find him, but I couldn't. Iris, where have you been this whole time?" Andromeda paused. "I'm sorry if I'm being confusing, but I didn't know Lily and James had a daughter… what happened to you that night, Iris? Do you know?

Adrian watched Andromeda's eyes and her body language. She was telling the truth. She didn't mention Dumbledore, but he could tell she had tried asking him to no avail. It corresponded with what he knew. He also observed Narcissa Malfoy closely. The small impressions that he had gotten off of her in all the information that Mira provided didn't correspond with anything he saw here.

Narcissa Malfoy had appeared to be rather loath of anything Muggle-related and ashamed of her relation to this part of the family in the memories. The fact that she was sitting inside this office building that screamed non-magical and sitting relatively unbothered, if not comfortable, next to Andromeda Tonks, indicated an obvious difference in character. Something must have happened. That also meant that they had a chance to gain an extra ally here.

Iris nodded after a few moments of thinking. Andromeda and Narcissa most likely thought she was trying to process all the information. Adrian could tell she was working out a believable lie.

"I…I was living in a magical orphanage with my friend Adrian for as long as I can remember. Nobody ever wanted to adopt both of us…we were a package deal and we were both troublemakers…" Iris looked to Adrian, who nodded vigorously in agreement. Relief was in her light green eyes as she continued. "The matron of the orphanage told me how she found me, on the doorstep of the orphanage on that night, but Adrian pieced it together. We ran away and…"

Adrian sighed and tapped Iris on the shoulder. "Honestly, I don't think this is going to work. There's way too many holes that we can't fill, Iris…" he said, with no attempt at secrecy. "We should've worked out a plan before coming in here, at least. We got too excited. We'll need to plan things out better in the future…"

Iris glared at him for a few moments and he stared back unabashedly. She averted her head and huffed, then nodded in defeat. "You're right… We should have thought this through more. We can't treat everything else as carelessly…"

Adrian shrugged. "Honestly, with what we were given, it was kind of hard to start from anywhere without an ample amount of lying and trickery. I appreciate the effort they put into this, but… We'll need people we can confide in from the very beginning if we want to accomplish anything substantial. A relationship built on lies is not a healthy one."

Meanwhile, Andromeda and Narcissa were looking between the two children in utter confusion, but Andromeda had her wand at the ready. There was something strange going on here and even if they looked like children, she wouldn't let anything threaten her sister. "Who are you two and what is going on here?" Andromeda asked. There simply wasn't anything else to say.

Adrian took the lead this time, bowing respectfully and apologetically. "Like she said earlier, her name is Iris Potter and my name is Adrian Vulpis. We apologize for our dishonesty up until now." He glanced at her wand. "We don't mean you any harm, but we do need your help. Andromeda Tonks née Black and Narcissa Malfoy née Black…" Adrian paused as the two women watched the two children appraisingly.

He had a lot of questions for the latter, but there was no chance she would answer anything to the two children that couldn't be older than 10 or 11. Iris nodded and spoke up. "We want your help in gaining custody over myself and Harry Potter. We know where he is and we need to get him out of there. We're not sure we can explain why or how, but…you have to believe us."

As intelligent as the two women were, they were utterly lost by the ridiculous circumstances that had occurred so far. Andromeda decided to go along with it for now. "How would you know where Harry Potter is when nobody else in the magical world has been able to locate him and why do you want custody over him?"

"Because the same person that put him where he is, is the same person that can't be allowed to have any power over Harry Potter," Adrian responded. "Dumbledore."

Narcissa spoke up this time, needing to join the conversation. "Why would two children like you think that the savior of the British magical society would be in any danger from Albus Dumbledore?" she asked, somewhat condescendingly.

Surprising both of the women, tears welled up in Iris's eyes. "Dumbledore left Harry with my mom's sister, Petunia and her husband, Vernon Dursley."

With that simple statement, Narcissa and Andromeda simultaneously felt sick to their stomach and a sliver of belief in the two children's words up until now. Both women had met the short-sighted, close-minded woman known now as Petunia Dursley. For Narcissa, it was prior to her marriage to Lucius Malfoy, during a visit she had paid to Lily's home to see what a non-magical house was like. For Andromeda, it was both that same occasion and at James and Lily's wedding, where the woman and her whale of a husband nearly ruined the entire thing with their constant, venomous comments, despite Lily's attempt to make up with her estranged sister. While Narcissa may not have had the same degree of understanding as Andromeda, both immediately felt pain in their hearts and doubt of Dumbledore's sanity for letting Harry Potter go to that family.

"WHAT?!" was the first response Andromeda could muster.

Adrian frowned. "Do you believe us now? Even if you don't, you understand why we need your help. Harry has suffered in that environment for long enough and it would be best that he didn't need to spend another second in that household."

Andromeda sighed and rubbed her forehead. The situation was chaos. Two children, one claiming to be the sister of Harry Potter and the other unknown. They had made a claim that not many others in the magical world could possibly know about, much less anyone with a Dark affiliation. Along with that, those features were unmistakable. Never in her life had she met anyone else who looked so similar to Lily Potter.

There were too many questions to ask, yet not enough time to ask them. If they spoke the truth, then it would be best to quicken the process, however… Andromeda and Narcissa narrowed their eyes. Suddenly, a question emerged at the forefront of their minds.

Why? Why had they never considered checking with the Dursleys, despite how unimaginable it might be for Harry to have ended up there? With the slightest of investigations, Andromeda would have easily discovered his presence there. If so, then…

A splitting headache wracked Narcissa and Andromeda almost simultaneously. The younger of the two siblings reeled in pain, while the elder screeched in rage. Slivers of shattered memories had returned, triggered by the train of thought that had been provoked by the two children in front of them. They remembered.

In the cover of dusk, they had appeared in the quaint, seemingly normal neighborhood of Privet Drive, a movement out of the corner of their eyes attracted their attention and put them on guard. It was far too quiet, even for the time of night. There was no wind rustling nor were any insects chirping. They approached the steps of number four, Privet Drive, a near-silent pop alerted them. A tall, very old man had appeared, a calm smile on his face. Words were exchanged, pleasantries from the old fool. His presence meant their hunch was correct. Harry was here.

"_DUMBLEDORE!"_

A flash of light, and their memories were scattered. Until now. Andromeda clutched her head in pain, using the other hand to steady herself on the couch. The strength it took to finally shatter that memory lock was incredibly draining. Narcissa looked two or three shades paler than usual off to her side.

She suddenly recalled the multiple documents that she had discarded, files of her investigations into Harry's potential locations and Privet Drive itself, under both her distress at losing her husband and a long-lasting yet subtle compulsion charm courtesy of the ancient Headmaster of Hogwarts. Two *clinks* of glass dragged the attention of her and her sister back to the present.

Two bottles of Pepper-Up Potion were placed in front of Narcissa and Andromeda. They glanced at Iris and Adrian, who had just re-seated themselves. At the very least, that course of action clarified that they weren't definitively hostile, at the very least. They wouldn't have gone out of their way to locate Pepper-Up Potions to help if they were. Yet, if they were knowledgeable enough to recognize Pepper-Up Potion, then obviously there was more to them than the eye could see. Andromeda simply sighed and downed her Pepper-Up Potion. The muggle world that Ted had described to her sounded so much less complex and more relaxing than the magical world.

"What happened?" Iris asked in concern, an unpleasant feeling in her stomach from seeing them in pain lingering.

"Confirmation," Andromeda responded. Narcissa settled for recovering her energy as her elder sister continued the conversation. "Harry is with the Dursleys, as you said. Perhaps we should have waited for longer than a week before investigating into his location ourselves… I have no doubt Dumbledore was at full alert for any sort of trespassers, on the chance that Harry was located."

Narcissa smiled with an air of self-deprecation, some color returned to her face. "We have only our own lack of ability to blame for that one, dear sister," she chimed weakly.

Andromeda rolled her eyes unprofessionally before returning her focus to the two children. "So, you were telling the truth. Now, give us a reason to trust you, and quickly, or we'll be forced to incapacitate you while we retrieve Harry."

"Gringotts," Adrian replied quickly. He sighed internally. Such a lack of planning would be unacceptable in the future as Iris had mentioned earlier, but he felt helpless towards the current situation. He did not like feeling helpless. At least the goblins were viciously reliable. "Iris can prove her lineage at Gringotts. That was our first plan for after we asked for and received your help. I know the situation is strange, but we need your help, and you will need ours, whether you choose to believe that or not."

Andromeda looked deeply into the eyes of both children. She could see hope, determination, honesty, and not the slightest hint of deceit. Soon enough, however, a petite hand laid itself upon her shoulder. She internally sighed with relief.

Narcissa, who finally recovered from her drain, spoke up lightly. "I sense no lies, Andi. They speak the truth," she said. "However, there is much you need to explain to us after we verify your claims." The sisters met eyes, Andromeda tacitly accepting Narcissa's statement. The gesture was small, but Adrian didn't miss it. There was much for him to discover in this new world, and the various hidden talents and abilities that each witch and wizard he met might be hiding were a top priority.

Iris simply sighed with relief while Adrian put away his own thoughts for now. "Of course," he replied, "but let's get a move on, shall we? I don't like the idea of Harry staying with the Dursleys for any longer than he has too, and I'm sure you all feel the same as well."

Andromeda and Narcissa failed to hold back a scoff at the understatement and rose quickly, summoning their coats wandlessly. "Come quickly then, children."

The two women led the way out and through the door of the office. Iris smiled and eagerly followed. Everything worked out and she could feel more hope for the future than ever before.

Adrian was the last one out, a slight frown marring his features. While he was glad that Andromeda and Narcissa, who seemed to be an ally, were convinced in the end, he was disappointed with himself. What good was experience if he didn't put any of his to use? An uncountable duration of time he'd existed, yet he had made such a rookie mistake, as if he was the fool sitting in the Academy once again.

He couldn't afford to be headstrong in this world. The law of the jungle worked well and fine, but this was no jungle. Individual power could only lead you so far. He needed to treat this world more carefully. He couldn't say he wouldn't allow such a mistake to happen again. He wasn't omniscient after all…but he would do his damndest in trying. Iris and Harry deserved that much. He let the door close behind him and quickly followed after Iris's fleeting figure.

**A/N:**

**TLDR for the paragraphs below: This story will feature multiple different perspectives, but primarily hover around Adrian and Harry at any given point in time. Also, list of planned pairings at the bottom if you were curious. ;)**

**It's not like I want you to r-r-r-review or anything, b-b-b-baka. If that annoys you, I apologize! :D You should, uh, totally review to me your dislike of that meme. :D Ok, I'll stop. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll be trying to keep up a schedule of a chapter every day or two, since they're rather short. And if you'd like to take a gander, I'm releasing mini-portions of my very second fanfiction, set in the Pokémon-verse. Up to you, obviously. :P Cheers!**

**Edit: Long A/N! It had completely slipped my mind, but I imagine many of you might be concerned towards Harry's role in Divergent Paths. "Why call it Harry Potter: Divergent Paths, if the main character isn't Harry Potter?" Right? I would wonder the same exact thing if I was reading my fanfiction, but unfortunately, that perspective escaped me. **

**Now, to answer the question, Harry will become a central character to the plot. The thing is, my preferred writing style for a universe like Harry Potter, where there can be so many characters that can have unique perspectives and be the driving force between major events, is to not be particularly centric around one character, at least at the very beginning. As I've demonstrated in my chapters so far, I enjoy writing from multiple character's perspectives, and even during scenes, I have paragraphs that are from a certain character's perspective rather than even Adrian's. **

**The only reason why I haven't taken Harry's perspective much yet is simply because of how I have my set-up planned. Harry will definitely became one of the more central characters I take the perspective of when my story gets around to Hogwarts, while other characters will most likely get introductory perspectives and occasional checks, which will become more frequent when I get confident enough in my ability to balance school work and writing longer chapters! You might be able to take a guess at one of the major reasons that I would be splitting between Adrian and Harry if you consider their personalities. ;). That being said, once I get through the characters, the main perspective will mostly shift between Adrian and Harry, though there will be the mini-swapping during conversations to show how others might be feeling. And I will jump back into using more perspectives if necessary, but overall, it'll be mostly between Adrian and Harry.**

**Either way, I do apologize for my lack of clarification. Perhaps trying to use too many characters will be my downfall, but I will damn well do my best to make it work, because that is what exhilarates me about this universe. If the story not being OCHarry-centric is still too much of turn-off in the end, then I apologize, but I do hope you'll give me a chance. And sorry for posting an Author's Note chapter, but I do feel it was rather important. Now then, I shall return to my lunch break before my next classes and continue my work on Chapter Five when my assignments and projects are out of the way. Cheers!**

**P.S. I'll put a planned/considered pairings/groupings list down here, since I can't really list more than two doubles on the website. Also, keep in mind, these are eventualities and I probably won't get around to any sort of physical lemon/lime soon. I plan on this project taking a long time to end~**

**Adrian Vulpis: Iris Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black (both of these latter ones will take a REALLY long time to happen), further TBD**

**Harry Potter: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks, further TBD**

**Neville Longbottom: Susan Bones, (maybe) Hannah Abbot? (It's not like I'm going to give every single guy a harem…as the following will indicate).**

**Sirius Black: Amelia Bones (in major consideration)**

**Andromeda Tonks: Remus Lupin (Sorry to Lupin, but Andromeda will probably be a more central character than him in the end. On the other hand, this pairing makes a bit more sense age-wise, but there's quite a times to go on this one if at all).**

**Those are all of the ones I've considered so far, but, of course, they aren't cemented. I'd be welcome to reasoning and ideas for and against pairings, if you would like to provide. **


	5. HP:DP Chapter 5 - Revelations

**Harry Potter and the Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 5 - Revelations**

**A/N – I'm sure you thought I was going to start off with le obligatory Gringotts visit after the events of last chapter. Before that, however, I'll give you a bit of a cushion first! :D**

**Warning: There is a portion which contains an instance of suicidal tendency and hints of violent acts in the following section, if that bothers you. Just follow the breaks and skip the portion immediately after the flashbacks end, though you will be missing some clues and characterization. The M rating is there for a reason. **

**For anybody that might've been wondering, I swapped Differences over into a one-shot so it wouldn't be sitting there at the front of this story. If you don't know what Differences is, it's not entirely relevant, but it was the original version of this story, if you felt like checking it out. With all of that out of the way, please enjoy the chapter! I mean, you don't have to, but it'd be more pleasant for you if you did. :D**

**Disclaimer: I remember being so excited when Deathly Hallows was released. I bought it at a store in an airport I was travelling in with my mom at the time. Finished it during the flight! :D Gotta love international 18 hour flights. My eyes died during that flight, but it was totally worth it. However, regardless of my passion for Harry Potter, I do not, in fact, own Harry Potter.**

The dog sat quietly in the corner of his current dank, cold place of residence. His fur offered the slightest of protections from the biting winds. His morphed mind provided shelter from the darkness surrounding him, threatening to drain the remnants of his sanity away. Patiently, he laid there in that dark corner. Dispassionately, he watched and listened for any sign of the patrols. Any sign of emotion would only be sucked away by the hideous monstrosities lurking beyond the bars trapping him in.

It wouldn't do if his human jailors discovered his secret however, so he kept his vigilance. His chance would be gone. Chance to get revenge for James and Lily. Chance to apologize to Lupin. Chance to destroy that traitorous bastard of a rat, _Peter Pettigrew_. He nearly snarled at even the slightest thought of the wanker, but suppressed his rage. He couldn't let his chance escape.

The sound of rain pitter-pattering against stone became quickly apparent, dragging his mood to an even further low than it already was. He was tired. He missed the good old days. He missed the voices of his best friends. He missed the heart-warming gurgles of his god-son. He missed the teasing laughter of his cousins. He…he was so, so tired.

He sluggishly turned his head, seemingly staring through the walls of his cell. She would never return. He needed to get revenge for her too. He would escape from this place and he would remember her. Not Bellatrix Lestrange, the psychotic murderer and servant of Voldemort. Bellatrix Black, his fiery and spirited cousin, who had always looked out for him. A tear plopped onto the stone floor.

The rasping noises of the Dementors drew ever closer. He loosed the mind of Padfoot and lost consciousness, slipping back into the few happy memories he desperately held onto.

…..

She was curled up in her corner, as she usually was, shivering as the cold seeped into her bones once again.

'_Sirius doesn't want to play…he never wants to play anymore,'_ she cackled to herself.

The branches of insanity had long encroached upon her mind, the dismal environment and draining presence of the Dementors combining with her fanatical devotion to her master to slowly erode what was left of her rational mind. Oh, how she reveled in the torment her imprisoned cousin had suffered under her taunting voice! But, he'd stopped responding over the years.

"_SIRIUS!"_

She shrieked in pain. It was happening again. That idiotic woman was returning. She snickered to herself. It would be fine. She could never stay for long. And her time was shortening by the day.

Another flash of pain and fragments came together. Old memories. Hogwarts.

…..

"_Is something wrong, Lily? Do you need me to teach somebody a lesson? It's not that Potter idiot again, is it?"_

"_No, I'm fine. I can deal with himself myself."_

"_All right, but you know you can always ask us for help, Lily. We're here for you."_

"_I know. Thank you, Andy, Trixi."_

…..

"_Something wrong, Potty?"_

"_Let me bloody down from here!"_

"_Not until you've learned your lesson. There's a fine line between pranking and bullying, Potty. You'd think the house of the brave, the ever heroic Gryffindors, would understand that."_

"_I don't need a slimy Slytherin to teach me a lesson!"_

"_As if anybody could teach anything to your feeble little brain. Grow up, Potter."_

…..

"_You really should get your friend under control. He's going to get himself hurt."_

"_What do you care?"_

"_I don't, particularly. In fact, I love pranking some of my snobby house members too. However, I act with discretion and if you and your little group aren't more careful, you might rub somebody the wrong way. Also, if he keeps bothering Lily Evans, I might be tempted to use one of the castration curses I found…or maybe a sterilization curse would be better?"_

_The boy paled visibly. "Ok, ok, I get it!" He started to walk away before turning around, sheepish expression on his face. "And uh…thanks for looking out for me."_

"_Of course, baby cousin. We children have to look out for each other or the grown-ups are going to sell us off for connections and money," she laughed wryly. She hesitated for a moment. It could happen any time soon. "Hey, Siri?"_

"_I told you to stop calling me that!" he fumed, embarrassed. When he turned fully, however, he froze. "What's wrong, Trixi?"_

"_Siri, I… No matter what, just always keep this in mind. You've been my little brother, even if I've not always shown it. Always."_

_He blushed. "Aw come on, stop with the mushy stuff, Trixi…"_

_She chuckled and hugged him. "You know you love it, Siri."_

"_I told you to stop calling me that!" he huffed._

…..

"_Ahahahaha!"_

"_Turn it back!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about. Somebody got you pretty well though, Potty, you might want to go change!"_

_She snickered as the boy ran off quickly, hoping to salvage some of the reputation he'd lose if he was seen._

"_Thank you…"_

_She spun around with an annoyed expression. "I told you to tell me if he was bothering you. I didn't hear about it from your mouth."_

"_I'm sorry..." _

"_You don't need to apologize. Just remember, even if you met us just because we're Cissa's sisters, you're still our friend too."_

_The green-eyed girl nodded happily._

…..

"_I don't want to do this!"_

"_I know you don't, but we don't have a choice…the contracts have already been settled."_

"_How could they do this to us?!"_

"_It's just how it works, Cissa…there's nothing we can do about it. Mother and father agree with Aunt Walburga's decision…" she said with a clenched fist. "Well, Andromeda? You've hardly said a word."_

_The middle sister was staring out of the window with a blank look. "Why just you two? You're still only in your third year, Narcissa… Why not me instead?"_

_The blonde girl sobbed again, receiving comfort from her best friend. The red-headed girl spoke up, outraged and helpless. "I don't understand purebloods…they claim to be better than everybody, but they're so outdated and they do things like this…"_

_The oldest shook her head. "We're not all that bad, Lily, but the rotten apples just make the whole bunch seem so much worse... Though since meeting you, I admit you've opened our eyes to certain things that could be change," she said with a sigh._

"_You aren't going to just let this go through, are you?" _

"…_Not if I can help it."_

…..

_She walked, stone-faced, towards the room. She'd been ordered by the Black matriarch to report to her. For what, she didn't know. She didn't want to find out, either. But she had no choice. As she pushed, the door creaked open. A figure was standing in the middle of the room. As she walked through the threshold, the door creaked closed behind her. Everything felt wrong._

"_Did you need me for something, Aunt Walburga?"_

_From behind the matriarch poked out the head of her youngest sister, eyes wide open in panic. _

"_Cissa?" she asked in worry._

"_TRIXI, RUN!" Narcissa screamed._

_She jerked backwards, eyes widened, to dodge the two red beams of light that suddenly shot out from two corners of the room. Cursing, she instantly threw some nasty curses at the figures lurking within the shadows of the room. She only had a moment to appreciate the gasp of pain she'd elicited before a third stunner slammed into the back of her head, forcing her to the ground. Unknowing that she would never again wake up the same person._

…..

With a violent scream, she clawed at her head. She remembered the potions and spells they had forced onto her. Her obedience in all of the _evil _she was told to commit. She remembered the torture she'd suffered, the damage that had been caused to her mind and magic. The last willful act of magic she had enacted was cut her bond from her sisters, before the corruption could spread.

She rocked in place, eyes desperate but defeated. She wouldn't be able to last much longer. The damage…was likely irreparable by anything from this world. So deep-rooted that maybe even the most obscure of rituals would never truly fix her. With a shudder, she drew upon her magic, forming a flickering, dark blade of light from the palm of her hand. She quivered as she drew it close to her thin neck.

Suddenly, the blade cracked, the remnants of light fading into the stone, and she collapsed to the ground. She shook very slightly and the look in her eyes changed.

"I wonder if Sirius wants to play again…" she mumbled. She started to laugh with an insane gleam in her eyes.

…..

Soon enough, Adrian found himself stepping through the ornate lobby of Gringotts, the goblin-owned bank of magical Britain. The front of the building had looked somewhat strange. Some of the white pillars supporting the balconies had been tilted, giving the building the impression of being distorted.

He suddenly found himself appreciating the ornate glass constructs – _chandeliers_, his implanted memories supplied – that hung overhead as they walked past rows of booths and the multitude of wizards and witches, all trying to get their business sorted. He took a few moments to analyze the tellers of Gringotts, the goblins themselves.

They were all rather short, shorter than even he and Iris at their young ages of 11 and 10, respectively. Many of them were busy doing some short of task, whether it was stamping papers, counting what looked like a variety of coins, which appeared to be made out of gold, silver, and bronze, – _Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts –_ or speaking with a client.

Despite only seeing them in their capacities as tellers and clerks, however, Adrian could read more off of them. He could see the pride that they held in doing their work. He could feel an innate ferocity, used for far more than just managing stocks and profits. He could see their judgment of the, by comparison, feeble and frail human bodies before them. That was when he noticed, with his perception sharpened, the figures hidden off in the side halls of Gringotts, out of sight from any typical glance from the lobby area. He could vaguely see the goblin guards, dressed in armor and armed with swords and spears, ready to move out if any client became too unruly. Adrian smiled.

His train of thought was stopped, however, with the sound of a giggle. What followed was the side of his head running into a gentle palm. Adrian drew himself out of his analysis of Gringotts. He quickly discovered that, one, Iris was the one who was giggling and was currently directing it at him and two, he had run right into Narcissa's palm, which had only just barely stopped him from running straight into her side.

Had this been an alternate timeline where Narcissa Malfoy was a supporter of Voldemort, the situation could have been a bad thing in a different manner of speaking. As it was, however, all Adrian had to suffer was the embarrassment of having run into her while being distracted, which resulted in him apologizing bashfully with a blush on his cheeks. That, in turn, led to the youngest Black daughter looking at him as if he was the most adorable little boy in the world, which resulted in a larger wound to his mental pride than many worse circumstances he had been in ever before. If she started squishing his cheeks, then he'd be forced to find a ditch to crawl into for a couple of days. He mentally scolded himself for letting such simple wonders drop his guard, vowing to re-condition himself post-haste when the opportunity arose.

Andromeda glanced backwards and shook her head in disbelief, nearly any wariness she had towards the pair of children dissipated at this point. She did, however, smile internally. It was nice for Narcissa to have the chance to interact with children about the age of her son. She doubted Lucius had allowed her to have any meaningful interaction with Draco within the past half-decade.

At the very least, Adrian picked an opportune time to run into her sister. They had just reached the goblin teller that Andromeda frequented.

The goblin sitting in the booth had been busy looking at some papers, but glanced up at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Greetings, Razorfang. I would like to have an inheritance test taken for these two children," Andromeda stated, getting straight to business.

After enough interactions with the goblins, it was easy to see that they preferred straightforward attitudes and hated wishy-washy people. Unfortunately, a good amount of the magical community of Britain were idiots and/or lacked common sense, so goblins were generally 'negatively predisposed,' in a lighter manner of speaking towards wizards and witches. Fortunately, they were perfectly willing to form a neutral relationship with those who had their heads less stuck up their asses, like Andromeda. Good relationships were unfathomably rare, after all.

He peered over his booth down at Adrian and Iris, before sitting back down. "Of course, Ms. Tonks. I will detract the fee from your account. Please follow Bonetooth to the testing room." He motioned at a nearby goblin, who nodded.

"Thank you, Razorfang," Andromeda said with a nod. "May the blood of your enemies run freely."

"And may your coffers overflow with gold," he replied. "Good day, Ms. Tonks."

For wizards who treated them with respect rather than condescension, the least their honor required them to do was, at the very least, compromise ever so slightly. The degree to which they decided to do so was up to the individual goblin.

Adrian smiled. These were people he could understand, at the very least. And with the goblins being one of the underlying main forces of magical civilization, it would be beneficial to form a positive relationship with them. He filed that idea away as he followed the group, now led by another goblin clerk. The hall that they were making their way through intersected with multiple other hallways, which were empty at the moment. A defense mechanism, perhaps, to confuse intruders, but were perfectly navigable by the goblins under the influence of their own secret magic.

Eventually, Bonetooth led them into a strange-looking room. It had been the first time any of the four had been within an inheritance-testing chamber, even for Narcissa and Andromeda. It wasn't as if either of them needed to know any more of their heritage. If anybody would be inheriting anything, it would be Sirius, were he…not in Azkaban.

It seemed that all four had been thinking the same thing, as Andromeda and Narcissa's spirits had visibly dropped slightly, but also brought some other questions to mind, made ever more possible now that Adrian and Iris had revealed Dumbledore's treachery. The two sisters had never been able to understand the circumstances of his arrest. Through Lucius, Narcissa, and Andromeda by proxy, had learned that Sirius was never a Death Eater, much less in the upper circle of the Voldemort's followers.

However, they didn't even need that confirmation to suffer from firm disbelief towards even the thought of Sirius betraying James and Lily. James was his best friend, one of the first to accept the 'snake' in the lion's den, the brother-by-bond he'd needed, especially after Regulus broke away from them. Sirius would have rather taken his own life than even consider taking James's away. And it wasn't as if Sirius had any sort of weak connection to Lily.

In fact, she had been the catalyst for his close bond to his three cousins during their time at Hogwarts, before…they were separated. He'd voiced on many an occasion that he nearly owed the red-haired woman as much as he did James. So, when all those factors combined together, it simply didn't make sense that Sirius would be imprisoned for the betrayal of the Potters, the murder of a dozen non-magicals, and the murder of Peter Pettigrew.

Pettigrew. That rat, was who the two sisters would've believed to have betrayed Lily and James. While he had been an innocent, if strange, lad at the time of the Marauders, he had drawn away from the other three once they finished their time at Hogwarts. They'd heard of his strange and sudden interest in the Dark Arts, but he couldn't have done it, right? After all, all they found of him was a single finger…

Their suspicions were quickly building up, yet no solid evidence stood. Remus was gone with the wind, James, Lily, and Peter dead, and Sirius locked away in Azkaban. Maybe it would be worth investigating again, once their current affairs were settled. Yet, while the two sisters sighed with the completion of their thoughts, Iris and Adrian simply glanced at each other with affirmative nods. They knew what the two sisters didn't, but they needed to formulate a plan. They wouldn't let Sirius stay in Azkaban for a second longer than he needed to.

"Ahem," they heard, snapping them all out of their thoughts. Bonetooth was now standing next to a pedestal in the center of the room. The room was circular in shape and made of beautiful white marble. The pedestal had steps leading up to it, while the feature itself had a small hole in the center of it. Adrian noticed the runic carvings laid at the intersection of floor and roof with wall, however.

"Time is money, wizards. I would prefer it if you would not waste my time," Bonetooth said with a grunt. "Come." He tapped the pedestal and an alcove opened, from which he took a small dagger. "Once you bleed yourself into the opening, your heritage will be revealed on the surrounding walls. The dagger has been enchanted with blood-restoration, so you will have no issues leaking a suitable amount. Finances, contracts, and the like, should you come into any inheritance, will be addressed after the ceremony is complete for both of you. If you have any objections to those who would witness potentially confidential information, please speak up now," he droned. "No? Well then, get to it."

Iris fidgeted slightly. She opened her mouth slightly, but Bonetooth scoffed, as if he already knew what she was going to say. "Typical wizard. The dagger has been enchanted with a mending function, so it'll only hurt for a moment. It also will not scar your frail and pale human skin," he nearly sneered.

Iris blushed, as he hit the bullseye on the target. Narcissa couldn't help her curiosity. "Is the dagger used for anything else? I can't imagine such a dagger would be very practical in many other capacities," she asked.

Bonetooth sighed and glanced at Andromeda. "I'll be detracting this time from your accounts."

Andromeda nodded. "Of course. I'm curious as well, to be honest."

"Torture."

Shock worked itself into the facial expressions of the women as they registered the comment. Not because they were squeamish of the idea, though Iris was. No, they were simply surprised because they realized that they had heard two voices answer the question, rather than the single, scratchy voice of Bonetooth. They stared at Adrian.

The boy laughed nervously, ruffling his hair slightly. He'd automatically responded, unfortunately. As Bonetooth toned out whatever excuse the boy was giving to the three females of their strange species, he looked at the boy with an evaluating expression. While the other humans may not have perceived it, both he and Adrian knew that the boy in question had answered the question first. While he may not have found this strange in consideration of certain wizards, it was most definitely worth a thought when coming from an 11 year old child of their species.

Regardless, he was simply a human. He didn't have enough interest in the tiny meat-bag to continue with any sort of inquiry. He was, however, irritated by the fact that the humans were wasting more of his time. "The healing and mending capacity of the dagger allows us to continually cut into our captives and enemies, interrogating them without the risk of allowing them a peaceful death," Bonetooth stated, freeing Adrian from his interrogation. Iris, Andromeda, and Narcissa all grimaced.

Adrian sighed in relief from being released. Iris still looked rather uncomfortable with the idea of using a dagger that was also used for torture, so he stepped forward to the pedestal. "I'll go first, Iris. Watch, it won't be that bad," he said with a grin. She offered a smile in return, but didn't look particularly convinced. He took the proffered dagger and pricked his thumb over the opening.

After a few seconds of dripping, the wound closed automatically and the walls started glowing. Lines of script poured into the space, shuffling quickly and re-arrange themselves into letters. Bonetooth narrowed his eyes slightly. It was taking longer than usual.

'_Well, guess we'll see what Mira had in store for me soon enough,'_ Adrian thought with an internal sigh. Within moments, the script began to slow. And certain lines soon came to a pause.

**HEIR**

**THE SOVEREIGN HOUSE – VITA ET MORTEM**

**THE MOST ANCIENT FOUNDING HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN**

**THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF VULPIS**

**MAJOR CLAIM**

**THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK**

He stared at the words now displayed in large, black letters, contrasting heavily with the white marble walls. While his status of heir to the houses of Slytherin and Vulpis were no surprise, the other two pieces of information confused even him.

The others were, however, quite surprised, even Iris. In fact, it wasn't a stretch to say that she was the most surprised. She hadn't known that Vulpis was a Noble and Most Ancient House. She hadn't known that he was classified as a descendent of Slytherin nor that he had a major claim to the House of Black. Of course, she knew that all of these facts were maneuvered by Mira, Adrian's patron Death Angel. It had been explained to her during their initial conversation that Adrian had been shuffled into the existing magical world in ways that could help. Just never exactly _how_.

Her surprise wasn't any sort of surprise derived from those facts, no, not at all. What surprised her was the realization that she knew _absolutely nothing_ about Adrian, except for the fact that she could trust him to help. She knew that she thought he was funny, kind, and would help her rescue Harry. That he would help Harry win against Voldemort. But, she didn't actually _know_ anything about him. She had been so driven in her desire to keep moving until she could see her brother, that she had just absolutely ignored the person by her side, helping her through the world and figuring out everything step-by-step. And that felt absolutely _horrid_.

Andromeda and Narcissa were suffering no such emotional distress. They were simply shocked at the power that the names on that wall indicated. They could vaguely recall the name of House Vulpis appearing when they had studied the existing and extinct major houses back in the past. Somehow, Adrian had connections to House Black, _their_ house. How was that possible? Vulpis had gone extinct before it could form any connections with the House of Black. Why? Because the Noble and Most Ancient House of Vulpis had been notorious for being the chief descendant house of Slytherin's lineage, yet holding a neutral/light-sided position during its existence and quickly fading out of notice as its members diminished in number through the ages.

Of course, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Vulpis didn't truly exist until that moment of revelation. The fake memories and history created by Mira and implanted into the world had activated, filling that hole in Narcissa, Andromeda, and every other wizards' memories. It would be un-questioned that he who carried the name of House Vulpis was the primary descendent of Slytherin. When the presence of Adrian later became known to Voldemort, the mage would reminisce over his modified discovery of the Gaunt connection to Slytherin and taking full advantage of the absence of House Vulpis to claim some of the factors leading to the current state of affairs. For now, however, that fact was inconsequential.

Yet, while the four humans remained befuddled at the implications and appearance of the Sovereign House, the goblin in the room was suffering no such confusion. He stared at the child before him and tapped the wall behind him, triggering a hidden mechanism. He did so, because the appearance of a Sovereign House in the Gringotts Blood Record meant that the Sovereigns would soon begin to move again. And that would require the attention of Ragnok, the Director of Gringotts and Ruler of the Goblin Nation.

**A/N: Yes, I'll probably continue with the half-perspective, half main event approach for quite a while. There are many characters that will be addressed far before their appearance, while some may not be until they approach the time of their appearance in the story line. Sirius and Bellatrix, as you may have guessed, would be more of the former, while Harry is an example of the latter. It'll be up to you to have fun with guessing who is in which category as I make more perspectives~ **

**Also, Naruto being the original slate of my OC will become relevant. Just keep in mind that he's not the same Naruto that we all know and love/hate from the anime/manga. I'll make any differences apparent enough through the story, I hope, but if clarification is required, do feel free to ask. Anyway, he'll be making use of his shadow clones slightly soon enough, he's just not found an opportune time yet, considering everything going on. **

**This is a somewhat early release, so expect the next chapter around Saturday, since I have a project for Friday to get done. I typically hold a chapter until I have half of the next done, but I thought it might be nice to have some more to start off with. I'll probably stick to that schedule strictly in the future, however. Have a good day!**


	6. HP:DP Chapter 6 - First Tribulation

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 6 – First Tribulation**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Harry Potter! No creative disclaimer this time around :c**

"_Report. What was the cause of disturbance in the depths of Gringotts this morning? Why was our security __**compromised**__?" _

"_Director Ragnok, it seems that the incident was caused by the shifting of stone in the lower reaches of the vault area. A new passageway in the caves opened up, shaking the foundation violently. New railing appeared, connecting our pre-existing tracks to the new vaults. Upon further inspection, magical barriers were discovered to be present in front of the new vaults. Any goblin that approached the two anomalies were repelled, but harmed."_

_The green goblin sitting behind the most ornate desk and chair within the zone of Gringotts frowned. His muscled body was riddled with scars, trophies and evidence of the struggles and trials he'd overcome to be seated where he was now. His green skin indicated his status, facilitated by the ancient magic enchanted into his seat, his ornate throne. One who ascended to the position of Director and Ruler of the Goblin Nation would have his bloodline blessed by magic and regain the former glory of their race. Yet, while the blessing granted immense benefit, it had stipulations that, if broken, would set a curse upon the entirety of the goblin species._

_Regardless, that wasn't entirely relevant at the moment. What was relevant to Ragnok, Ruler of the Goblin Nation, however was the appearance of said mysterious vaults and their significance. The previous Directors of the Nation had kept records of such a phenomena occurring, but…there was yet to be confirmation._

"_Sigil. Were there any sigils present on the magical barriers?" he asked, surprising his secretary._

"_Y-yes, Director. The first barrier had a sigil that appeared to be nine purple tails spiraling inwards like a whirlpool. Whenever our guards were repelled by that barrier, they reported hearing the sound of some unknown creature snickering in their minds, however the surrounding goblins reported hearing nothing of the sort." _

"_I…see. Continue." The first, while odd, did not seem entirely suspect. The voice may be worth looking into, however._

_With a nod, the assistant complied. "The second barrier had a sigil that contained the images of two dragons, one obsidian black and the other diamond white, curled into each other into the form of a circle. Their eyes, however, were of the opposing col-" _

_Ragnok suddenly cursed and his fist slammed into his desk, interrupting the secretary. His arm was trembling, whether from excitement or anxiety, she could not tell. "Alert the messengers. I want Emergency Code Omega dispatched to each of the other magical communities immediately!"_

"_Yes sir!" The goblin woman exited the room with haste, speeding off to complete her task. As she left, curiosity rumbled in her mind. What kind of emergency could prompt the Director to send an emergency message to the Vampire Coven, Veela Commune, Arachne's Web, and every other society of magical beings out there? Regardless, she carried on with her task. She realized she wouldn't be able to find out much more without disclosure from the Director himself, as those trained to be messenger goblins were automatically wiped of any memory they had of the codes they sent out immediately after the fact. It was a tight-knit system, and for obvious reasons._

_Ragnok, meanwhile, clenched a fist tightly and narrowed his eyes in thought. "A Sovereign House has become active again. And of all the houses to re-activate, it would be the House of Life and Death."_ _The Director laughed and grinned, his canines gleaming viciously in the light. "Looks like we're in for some excitement again!"_

…..

After that incident earlier in the morning, the Director had given the following command to every goblin: _If any goblin receives a clue towards the identity of anyone who may be related to the Sovereign House or House of Vulpis, then you are to immediately bring it to my attention by way of the emergency notification system, which has been activated due to the current state of affairs._

Bonetooth, of course, had followed the order. Adrian glanced at the goblin, meeting him in eye contact after noticing the slight movement but found no reason to act. It seemed that one of the surprises that Mira had prepared for him was approaching very rapidly. The goblin and human kept their gazes locked until Adrian smiled and looked away.

Bonetooth, while much more wary of Adrian, still had a job to complete. Then he could remove himself from the presence of this unknown human that warranted an emergency order from the Director himself. The human even seemed to be emanating a different aura now, one much more intimidating than the shell of innocence that all children seemed to bear.

Unaware of the circumstances formulating around them, Andromeda and Narcissa forced themselves to keep any comments about Adrian's results internal. The sisters glanced at each other in mutual understanding. Meanwhile, Iris walked up to the pedestal, flashing a nervous smile at Adrian as she passed him. Her mind was currently occupied with her revelation. While the boy in question didn't really mind nor did he think of it as an issue at all, Iris was very distraught.

She put away those thoughts for the time being, however, and pricked her finger, dripping blood into the mechanism. While she still felt bad and swore to make it up to Adrian later, she really needed to save and reunite with her brother. Iris's inheritance took only a fraction of the time Adrian's did, yet her results were not similarly unimpressive.

**MAJOR CLAIM**

**THE MOST ANCIENT FOUNDING HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR**

**THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF POTTER**

**THE MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF PEVERELL **

The results confirmed their claims, as the two children expected, though the additional houses were, on the contrary, unexpected. Iris held a claim towards House Potter, while Harry held the heirship due to the system of primogeniture that was present in Magical Britain. It was for convenience's sake that the inheritance test held by Gringotts gave results which matched the system of inheritance wherever the branch was located.

Either way, the two other results were a pleasant surprise. Both made sense to Adrian and Iris, however. Since the Potter line had held the Invisibility Cloak of the Deathly Hallows as a family heirloom, it would make sense that they would be descendants of Ignotus Peverell. And while they may not have a thorough understanding of how Gryffindor's line connected to Iris and Harry, Harry's ability to summon the Sword of Gryffindor in his second year of the alternate timelines provided a decent enough hint towards that heritage.

Andromeda and Narcissa, while feeling shock at the results, let out their sense of relief flow out first. With this, the sisters could now work with the two children freely and retrieve Harry. Adrian smiled.

"Well, now we can gain access to the Potter Trust Vault. And with its contents, we'll have all we need to rescue Harry and keep him safe from Dumbledore's hands," he said with relief.

Iris nodded with joy. "Yes. Bonetooth, when will I be able to access my vault?"

The goblin snapped his fingers and the script on the walls disappeared. As they did, the magic did not dissipate, instead rushing towards the hands of the two children. Almost instantaneously, three rings appeared on the hands of Iris and four on Adrian. The unfathomable magic of Gringotts was such that those who held claims towards awakened or existing accounts would be granted the appropriate rings upon the completion of the rites.

"With those rings, you will possess the level of clearance you seek to access your trust vault," Bonetooth answered. "However, before you do so, I am afraid…that you have other matters to take of before you'll be allowed to move any further."

As if on cue, two lines of goblin warriors marched into the room, putting the group of four humans on guard. They spread out to the sides of the room, steps synchronized as they lined the outer walls. Once they were all in position, they turned towards the middle of the room, standing with their spears at the ready. The booming footsteps and clattering armor left an eerie silence in its wake.

The footsteps of a single person became audible soon enough, clicking on the stone floor. As the silhouette made it through the door, they realized that it was a woman, quite different in appearance from the typical human. She stood at about five feet tall, quite a bit taller than the average goblin. Rather than the stout and stocky build they typically had, her body was slim and streamlined, well-proportioned to her height. What marked her clearly as a magical being, however, was the light green skin, pointed ears, and sharp red eyes.

Adrian could feel that all of the goblins around held veneration and respect towards the woman in front of her. She clearly held a high position in the hierarchy of the Goblin Nation. That image conflicted ever so slightly with her outfit, however. She wore the standard black dress and white undershirt that one might expect a stereotypical non-magical secretary to be wearing, complete with a clipboard, pen, and glasses framing her eyes.

"Adrian Vulpis," she started suddenly, still staring at her clipboard. Her head rose upwards slightly, making eye contact with the boy in question. "You have been charged with disturbing the peace of the Goblin Nation and will be put to trial by combat. Guards. Detain them."

Before any objections could be raised, the goblin warriors advanced. Andromeda, Narcissa, and Iris were quickly grabbed and funneled away from Adrian. He simply shrugged internally as he was lifted and taken away, his expression the image of serenity. He couldn't sense any killing intent from the goblins, and if he couldn't sense killing intent, obscured or not, then nobody could.

…..

"Hey, where are you taking us?!" Iris screamed in frustration. "Where are you taking Adrian? Hey, answer me!"

The goblins simply ignored the red-headed fireball. Andromeda and Narcissa took slight enjoyment in watching the girl. She was so reminiscent of their lost friend that they couldn't help but think favorably of her, especially now that she was confirmed to be the daughter of James and Lily Potter. However, they couldn't ignore their concern for too long.

Thankfully, it wasn't before long that they were soon shunted through a door. The light, upon entry, forced them to cover their eyes, yet their ears were in no such way disabled. They heard the crowds before they same them.

It was a colosseum. Rows upon rows of goblins were seated in the stands, filling in every spot available as far as they could see. The arena itself was, as one might imagine, barren while entry gates were located at each of the cardinal directions. The ceiling was lighted with crystals, providing more than enough illumination in the underground zone.

"So, you're the humans the Sovereign Heir came along with?" a voice asked from their side.

The group turned, finding themselves facing the goblin woman dressed like a secretary and another goblin, whose rugged and scarred appearance gave off an intimidating aura regardless of his shorter stature.

"You stand before the Director of Gringotts and Ruler of the Goblin Nation, Ragnok," the goblin woman stated.

"And I stand next to my daughter, Jadetalon," the goblin mimed. "Lighten up, would ya? This is an exciting occasion and I told you specifically _not_ to introduce me to the humans like that," Ragnok stated with annoyance.

The woman, Jadetalon, twitched. "Father, we have spoken about this before. Regardless of your disregard for proper conduct, as the Ruler of the Goblin Nation, you should act as an individual befitting the station. You should strive to make use of your imposing aura more, Father. Then, our enemies will think twice abo-"

"Blah, blah, blah, I apologize dear, but I can't seem to hear you for some odd reason," Ragnok said, cutting in. He returned his attention to his human guests. "Right. You must be wondering why I had my guards take your little friend. Due to his status as the heir of a Sovereign House, any leader of the magical territories he enters reserve the right to give him a trial, to their own liking." The goblin king spread his arms out wide, bloodthirsty grin on his face. "Seeing as you're on my turf, I saw no reason not to take full advantage. So, let's see if your little friend can prove himself to me."

While Andromeda, Iris, and Narcissa would've liked to protest in some way, it wasn't as if they had any right to. Especially not in the depths of the Goblin Nation, standing in front its Ruler. They could, at the very least, hope to quell some of the concern in their hearts.

"What kind of trial, exactly, are you intending on imposing upon Adrian? He's an 11 year old child, you can't possibly expect much out of him," Narcissa stated with worry.

"Regardless of his age," Ragnok replied with a shrug, "he has approached our world as one marked by a Sovereign Force. If I don't give him a trial and have him prove his worth, then I perform an injustice against the magical world. As for when I think he's worthy in my eyes, well…" He smiled. "I suppose that'll depend, won't it. Now, please, take a seat and do your best to enjoy yourselves. I know I will!" he laughed.

…..

He'd been deposited in a waiting room by the goblin guards, told to choose a weapon or two, and then left alone to wait for his fight. The waiting room was, of course, filled with racks of weaponry from various time periods and countries. The goblins prided themselves on their craftsmanship, so why wouldn't they work to perfect the arts of multiple cultures?

Adrian was highly appreciative of this fact as he picked out a familiar armament of weapons. He quickly began using some of the other weapons as weights as he did some light conditioning before his fight. And of course, with his newfound isolation, he made use of his favorite ability that he'd carried over to this world.

"Shadow Clone Technique!"

Twenty clones appeared in the room, with only trace amounts of smoke coming off of their clothing, a sign of his perfection of the technique. The clones took a few seconds to look around at their surroundings and themselves before looking at the original.

"You bring us to another world again, Boss?" they asked in unison.

"Yep," Adrian replied. "Now get to practicing with those weapons. I don't want to accidentally cut a digit off fumbling around. I'll get in some actual practice soon, but you can help me work out some visualization. Oh right."

Another forty clones popped into existence. Barely a drop within his lake of energy was expended. "Ten of you should get to organizing through the information Mira shoved into my head, the rest of you can also help with the weapons."

Soon enough, a bell rang and Adrian gradually dispelled his clones as he walked towards the door opposite of the entrance of his waiting room. He'd worked up a light sweat trying to get his body ready for what was to come.

Through his exercise, he realized that Mira had based the physique of this body on his original body and it was actually a bit stronger than the average human adult, as was standard for a ninja. However, he still wasn't quite up to a standard he was satisfactory with concerning fine motor control and combat sense. He would, however, definitely give his audience a show they wouldn't be expecting. There wouldn't be any fun in being a ninja if you couldn't be a little flashy. He grinned and cracked his knuckles as he approached a slowly opening gate. It was show-time.

…..

**A/N: Yes, I did just cliffhanger that. It was a bit rough getting this chapter done on time, believe it or not, but I do my best for you guys! Anyway, hope you enjoyed your read. I'll probably be able to up the portion size again during the week, but I've got family home for the weekend, so I'll be spending some time with the fam. Please, do review with suggestions or anything at all, I appreciate every single one! Unfortunately, I don't think I'll have another chapter out by Monday, but I'll try. Cheers and have a nice weekend! **


	7. HP:DP Chapter 7 - Progression

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 7 - Progression**

**Disclaimer: Learned that my brother finally found that he didn't entirely hate reading a certain book series. That's right, he enjoys reading Harry Potter now! *Confetti, everywhere* However, while I am proud of the little guy, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

The first thing that greeted Adrian on his way out was the cacophony of noise that assaulted his ears. He found himself suddenly reminiscing of his first time taking the Chunin Exams and his Indigo Plateau Conference as his ears adjusted. Directly across from him were the women he'd be split from, the goblin secretary, and a goblin warrior who gave off a much more threatening aura than any of the others he'd seen up until now.

His status was confirmed within moments as he spoke, voice projecting magically throughout the arena. "Welcome, heir of the Sovereigns, to the Goblin Nation's Trial Arena. I am the Director of Gringotts and Ruler of the Goblin Nation, Ragnok," the goblin said with a savage smile. "But, that's enough talk! By my right as the leader of the goblins, I challenge you, Sovereign Heir, to survive my trial by combat! Feel free to use any magic you can muster, boy, you'll need it!"

With loud crashes, the three other gates rose into their ceilings and unleashed three groups of goblin warriors, combining into a horde of forty enemies for him to defeat. It seemed, however, that they would be taking it relatively easy on him. One goblin warrior stepped forward, armored in light, leather gear, rather than the full heavy outfit that he'd seen on the elites.

Adrian advanced to meet the challenge, two daggers at the ready. The warrior struck first, blade sweeping rapidly through the air. Adrian quickly parried the strike with one dagger and dove in closer, lashing out with the other at the goblin's arm with unexpected swiftness. The goblin flinched backwards, caught off-guard by the young boy's explosive speed and retreating with a cut on the arm and a curse from the mouth.

Two other goblins rushed forward at this point, armed with daggers. Adrian smiled and hopped backwards, slipping his hand into a pouch. The goblins had been kind enough to leave some gear for the purpose of storing some of the weapon types. His hand flickered as he aimed senbon at the charging goblins' joints. One instantly tumbled to the ground disabled, caught off-guard, but the other narrowly dodged the quick projectiles and leapt forward.

"Oh, that's a no-no," Adrian laughed. "Don't you know that mid-air's always a horrible place to be in a fight?"

He figured he would be better off not challenging these warriors to a contest of strength, however, so he sunk to the ground and flung a handful of dirt at the airborne goblin's eyes. The trick succeeded as the goblin was unable to maneuver or counter. Adrian slammed the pommel of his dagger into the side of the goblin's head, knocking him out for the remainder of the fight. The original sword-bearing goblin returned with four companions, all now wielding wooden bucklers.

"Hey, that's a bit unfair," Adrian sighed. The goblins grinned, finally seeming to have a concrete advantage over the strange human. That joy didn't last for long. "But a good ninja always comes prepared with at least a Plan G!"

Adrian slipped his hand into another pocket. He hadn't lost his combat sense, after all. His daggers dropped to the ground as he took out a kusarigama. The goblin warriors across from him paled slightly at the sight of the weapon.

…..

"**HAHAHAHA!**" Ragnok roared in delight. "What a human! Pulling out a chain-sickle… Brilliant! Now that's some battle strategy I can respect! Wonder how well the kid can use it!"

Andromeda, Narcissa, and Iris had nothing to add. This was simply out of their realm of imagination. They could do nothing but do their best to keep their jaws from dropping in confusion and amazement and hearts from exploding in worry.

…..

Now, there were many ways to use a chain-sickle. It was a very complex weapon, after all. However, as Adrian didn't quite have the stature, physique, or practice to use the weapon to its full potential, he would need to simplify.

His lacking physical condition was one of the unfortunate reasons that he didn't bring out a katana for fun.

Regardless, he quickly begun to swirl the chain. In rapid succession, Adrian flung the weighted half of the chain-sickle at the approaching goblin warriors, smashing half of their wooden bucklers to pieces before they discarded them altogether.

They would have done so earlier, but when they attempted to speed up while half-using the bucklers, the boy simply tossed more senbon at them, raising the hairs on their short necks as they blocked some and took more painfully. However, if they kept the bucklers at this point, they would simply be sitting ducks once he finished shattering their shields. So, they abandoned their previous strategy and charged.

Adrian was quite happy that magic seemed to be just as effective in enhancing the body as chakra and Aura in magnitude. Unfortunately, the drain for such an application seemed to be larger so he would have to use the less-physical applications of his new energy source. That being said, with five goblin sword-wielders charging him, he figured it would be a good time to pull out his big guns.

Creating the ever-familiar sign with his hands, he smiled. "Shadow Clone Technique!"

A large smoke cloud suddenly covered both the boy and the approaching group of warriors. While Adrian could minimize the excess smoke, it really was a great distraction at times. It was simply a plus that it was awesomely flashy. As the smoke cleared, the results of his work were shown to the entirety of the colosseum, stunning everybody into silence.

The goblin swordsmen had been knocked unconscious within seconds. Even more surprising were the now-present forty versions of the boy they been watching just moments ago. A couple picked up weapons from the ground while one, the original, handed out pouches. The muted silence and shock continued until he finished his distribution and turned towards the remainder of the goblin horde. It was more intimidating when all thirty-nine of the others made the same exact motion.

"What's the matter with you guys?" they all asked simultaneously, cheeky grins on their faces. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Without letting his opponents regain their composure, thirty of the clones ran forward, daggers, swords, and kunai brandished. The goblin regiment remained stunned until a single voice within the group quickly barked out orders. The first two rows quickly brought out wooden tower shields and spears, forming a defensive phalanx, while the remaining goblins stood at the ready with bows.

Adrian smiled and snapped his fingers. Ten of the charging clones dropped their daggers and sped up suddenly, causing the arrows launched at them to miss completely. The clones who remained behind opened their pouches. The gleams of metal on the charging clones and within the pouches revealed that they were armed with metal gauntlets and senbon, respectively.

With a crash, the front-runners of the clone brigade slammed into the wooden tower shields like a missile. Simultaneous cracks sounded out as the haphazard clones launched themselves fist-first with the full momentum of their charges. The low-quality shields stood no chance and suddenly, the clones exploded into smoke, startling the formation and knocking some goblins out of position.

That vulnerability was all Adrian needed. The rest of the clone brigade took full advantage of the moment of weakness. While some were dispelled prematurely by the archers, those who made it within the formation wreaked havoc and never failed to explode themselves rather than be dispelled by any tangible strikes. Meanwhile, the senbon-wielding clones were shooting out waves of needles, paralyzing multiple spear-wielders and archers.

The goblin regiment was in shambles. All the visible warriors were unconscious, as Adrian didn't see the need to kill his trial opponents. It was simply a test, not a true trial by combat. Just as he hadn't utilized whatever lethal force he could muster, the goblins hadn't been going at it with full power either. However, from underneath a pile of green, a goblin warrior made his way out. He hadn't been injured at all during the struggle, but it didn't save him from the others being piled on top of him as the shadow clones exploded.

This one was quite distinctly different from the other warriors he'd faced. The quality of weapon wielded and armor adorned made that obvious enough. Adrian made eye contact with him and nodded, dispelling the remainder of clones. He picked up the two daggers that he'd dropped at the beginning of the army clash and stepped forward slowly.

Against the goblin who was much more covered by his gear, he would have to force concession by aiming for the neck. The warrior didn't seem very inclined to make that a simple task. With speed far outclassing the warriors from earlier, the goblin charged. Adrian was forced to meet him in close combat.

With a single swing against his tilted blade, the boy's arm shook painfully. Even with deflection, the reverberation of his blade caused by the impact was a significant sign of the strength discrepancy. Adrian dropped a dagger and let loose a swift punch, crashing a gauntleted fist into the goblin's helmet. With a growl of shock, the elite backed up a few steps, trying to regain his bearings. While Adrian's fist was smarting now, the reprieve was quite worth it.

The brief pause in combat didn't last long, regardless. The goblin warrior charged again and Adrian clicked his teeth. He stepped backwards as he played the defensive, trying to deflect each blow as maximally as he could. It was quickly wearing him down. His stamina pool wasn't enough that he could outlast his opponent, so he clenched his teeth and forced himself to make his move.

The fight was decided within the next instant. Adrian bumped up the boost on his legs and dashed to the side, the drain on his magic wearing at him. He swung his dagger. The goblin grunted and moved to counter swiftly. His sword smashed against Adrian's dagger, knocking it from his grasp. However, with a grin on his face, Adrian's other hand was already in motion and plucked a kunai from one last pouch. Caught by surprise, the warrior was unable to react and Adrian succeeded in his gamble.

The goblin's sword was lingering inches from the boy's neck. However, his kunai was nicking his neck in return. Silence overtook the colosseum once more, before being suddenly broken by raucous laughter and applause from a single person. Ragnok was standing up out of his chair, a shit-eating grin present on his rugged features.

"Great show, kid!" his voice boomed out with delight. "Well, I say you've proven yourself well-enough! Now then…" Ragnok gestured. The ground underneath Adrian in the arena trembled slightly before morphing into a platform and propelling the human over to the Goblin Ruler expeditiously. "I suppose you and I've got business to speak about, eh?"

Adrian stepped off the platform and nodded in respect. "I suppose we do, Lord Ragnok."

…..

"Minerva, how was young Harry faring?" an old man asked from behind his desk. He'd finally returned to his comfortable office after working on some Wizengamot affairs and settled down, taking the time to watch over Harry for a while.

His sensors seemed to indicate that the boy was out of the immediate proximity of the Dursleys' abode. The distance seemed to place the child at the library, as he was oft to visit on his free time, from the times that Albus spent keeping an eye over the young boy.

Normally, he would most prefer that the child stay within the boundaries of his home so that he would be fully protected by the blood wards, but it didn't hurt to let him roam while the Headmaster himself watched over the alert sensors he had tied to the little one. However, there was only so much of an allowance he could give.

At other times, when he would need to check over Hogwarts' wards, look over and organize opposition for Wizengamot proposals, counter whatever dastardly plans the Director's Board aimed for under the guiding hand of Lucius Malfoy, or communicate with his confederates at the International Confederation of Wizards, he would require Arabella Figgs to ensure Harry was safely within his home. At those times, he had little other ways to ensure young Harry's safety.

"The child seems to be doing well enough, Albus. He was very thoroughly engaged in a book at the local library. I couldn't help but be reminded of Lily as he sat there…" the Deputy Headmistress said, choking up slightly.

"Yes, that is good to hear," Dumbledore mumbled. "I'm sure Hagrid will be glad to see that when he visits Harry for his shopping trip…"

McGonagall collected herself, not noticing Dumbledore's apathy, and spoke with concern. "Albus…are you sure it is wise to send Hagrid to accompany Harry? Why not allow me to go, as I do for the Muggleborns of each year? I do not mean to be harsh, but Hagrid can be…excitable and miss out on the fine details… I'm concerned that –"

"It will be fine, Minerva," Dumbledore replied. "I have the utmost confidence that Hagrid will handle James' son quite well enough. And, as you said, your job with the Muggleborns is quite taxing enough. I believe we can afford you a little break, yes?"

McGonagall thought to continue the argument, but realized she would not be able to persuade the old man of otherwise. "If you believe so Albus, then I shall trust in your judgment. As for the project you requested of the other professors and me…my piece shall be complete soon enough. However, why did you request that it incorporate chess?"

The Headmaster chuckled. "You do not need to concern yourself with such trivial matters, Minerva. You may leave now. Thank you for your report."

The Head of Gryffindor suppressed her annoyance, but left without argument. It was near-impossible to extract anything from the elder wizard that he did not wish to speak of these days. It concerned the woman, but she felt helpless in discovering anything to be done about the matter, as did her colleagues. Albus had changed.

With the well-meaning woman gone, Dumbledore sunk back into his thoughts. He appreciated her efforts and would be lost without the extra burden that she bore for him, but there was an even greater burden placed upon his shoulders…and soon, the burden would shift onto the shoulders of a child much too young. Yet, it was indivertible. Albus's gaze shifted to his life-long companion, who gazed sadly back in return.

"Oh, Fawkes...How I wish I could return to the peaceful days," Dumbledore spoke softly, visage seemingly aging by decades.

The phoenix nodded and moved over to the old man's side, trilling a soft, melancholic tune that calmed his heart. As he pet his companion's head softly, Dumbledore reminisced over everything that had changed.

He missed the days of old, where he held only the seat of Headmaster of Hogwarts, the premier educational facility for the witches and wizards of Magical Britain. Back before Riddle had risen to power and become the Voldemort which had plagued the peaceful Britain.

The old man was forced to raise his position in the ICW, hoping that his position as Supreme Mugwump would allow him the leverage he needed to persuade the other European magical communities in curtailing the Dark Mage's attempts to recruit followers from their countries.

He was forced to orchestrate his rise to Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, so that he could gain the political leverage and power to curtail Lucius Malfoy's influence in the Ministry. However, that only made the struggle harder once Fudge came into office. The naïve man, ever paranoid of potential opposition to his position as Minister of Magic, became wary against Dumbledore and made himself that much more susceptible to the silver tongue and flowing coffers of Lucius Malfoy.

How long had it been since he'd enjoyed the simple joys of watching students, under the tutelage of his staff and he himself, grow and become strong, independent witches and wizards? "Since the Riddle child…" Dumbledore mused sadly.

Now, his hand was forced still as House Slytherin grew ever corrupt, under the pained gaze of both he and Severus Snape, his double agent within Voldemort's inner circle. For while Snape had never been of the most positive temperaments and was most definitely one who preferred sterner approaches to teaching, not even he could stand the atrocities that occurred now, in the hierarchical depths of his dungeon. Yet, it was a sacrifice that Dumbledore forced Severus to allow, for the greater good. They both knew that Voldemort would soon return and it could not be reported back to the Dark-affiliated parents of those students that the Potions-master had any reason to be suspect of his allegiances. For the greater good, was all Dumbledore could muster.

For the greater good, Sirius Black had to rot in Azkaban for a crime he was not guilty of.

For the greater good, Harry Potter had to live with his lousy relatives, rather than any of the many other trustworthy families who would be happy to raise him.

For the greater good, Severus Snape had to live with himself as he allowed crimes he once suffered himself pass under his watch. For the sake of giving Lily's son a better chance, so he believed.

For the greater good, Molly Weasley had to be allowed to continue with her twisted mentality so that young Harry would be guided by the proper hands.

For the greater good, Dumbledore would be required to guide the Boy-Who-Lived into life-threatening trials, for the purpose of grooming the final sacrifice for the Light.

And if all went well, then Magical Britain would be able to cast off the shade of evil that had haunted them all this time. And only the few would need to be sacrificed for the greater good.

His heart shook, but he would need a heart of steel if he was to guide Magical Britain past this tribulation. Albus Dumbledore was the only person who could manage such a task. So, the old Headmaster faded away again as he was replaced by the Leader of the Light. He stood up and set off to continue his machinations.

And Fawkes was left alone within the Headmaster's Office, shedding tears for his old friend, who had been set astray by the stress of everything beset upon him. The death of Ariana Dumbledore. The war and final duel against Gellert Grindelwald. The rise of Voldemort and the chaos he wrought as Lord Voldemort. The extinguishing of so many bright lives.

However, Fawkes would continue with hope in his fiery heart. His determination was yet to fade. For he felt new hope, a light shining brighter than any he had ever felt before. And perhaps this light would be able to cast away the shadows within the minds of Magical Britain and his old friend.

…..

Harry sighed as he wiped some sweat and dirt from his forehead. Of course, he hadn't actually had a full six hours to himself. Petunia had come to library to drag him back home early, giving him his usual chore of working on the garden. At least it was one of the chores he enjoyed. He much preferred cooking and gardening to washing Vernon's car or doing the laundry.

An hour later, he heard the doorbell ring from his cupboard underneath the stairs. The Dursleys were currently partaking in the dinner that he had cooked a half-hour prior. He heard Petunia's feet skitter across the floorboards.

He barely heard her muffle a sentence before her shrill shriek pierced his ears. "_WHAT ARE YOUR KIND DOING HERE? YOU ARE NOT –"_

For some reason, the shriek had been cut off mid-way and he heard multiple people enter the house and the door slam shut behind them. Whoever they were, they were close enough in proximity for him to hear the entire following conversation, even at normal volume.

"You are an utter disgrace to humankind as a species. If you'll kindly keep silent for the rest of this affair, then we will be out of your disgusting presence as soon as possible," a woman said harshly. "Oh right, you don't really have a choice either way. How unfortunate."

As expected, however, he soon heard Vernon's thundering footsteps and his raging voice. He could imagine his whale of an uncle's face purpling. "**WHAT HAVE YOU FREAKS DONE TO MY WIFE?! IF YOU'VE HARMED A HAIR ON HER –**."

Once again, the rant was cut off midway, albeit much more violently than the earlier from what he could tell. He heard a sound a *SWOOSH*, then the rumble as something heavy slammed into the wall at the other end of the hallway. The following voice sent chills down his spine, giving off a much more threatening and oppressive feeling than even Vernon's shouting, despite being much, much quieter.

"**Don't even get me started with you, Vernon,**" the voice stated. "**If I wasn't being held back by kindness that you don't even come close to deserving, your life would be forfeit to me, 'freakishness' or not.**"

"That's enough, Adrian. They're not worth our time," a more calming, female voice whispered. He suddenly felt more at peace, for no reason he could explain.

Suddenly, his cupboard door opened. The sudden change in lighting blinded him for a moment, but when his vision returned, he found himself looking into the tear-filled emerald eyes of a young girl.

"Oh, Harry," she sobbed, unable to hold back the droplets in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…" The girl tried to hug him, but he flinched back automatically, uncomfortable with the idea of sudden contact. She seemed to tear up even more, but not for any reason he could consciously acknowledge.

She moved away, into the arms of a woman that was slightly out of sight, as a boy came into the entrance, with raven-black hair, piercing purple eyes, and a warm smile. "Hey there. This might seem a bit sudden, but we're here to take you away from this place, if you'd like to come along."

Harry supposed he should have felt scared when a group of strangers barged into the house, but he couldn't help but feel as if these were people he should trust. "Where are you going to take me?" Surely, anywhere had to be better than staying with the Dursleys? Especially people that looked as kind and friendly as them.

Adrian held his hand out towards the dark-haired boy in the cupboard under the stairs. "We're going to take you home, Harry," he said gently.

Harry hesitated for a moment, beating back his subconscious reaction. This was perhaps the first time that anything had ever felt so right. He reached forward, grasping onto the first hand that had ever been offered out to him in his life. The boy with purple eyes smiled and pulled him out of the cupboard as he was suddenly caught from the side with a hug by the emerald-eyed girl he'd seen first. Strangely enough, it felt right this time. He didn't know what this feeling was…but he found that he very much enjoyed it.

"We'll be out of your hair now, Dursleys," Adrian stated fiercely. "And you should hope that I never have any reason to return here, because I doubt you would find it pleasant."

Harry had only a moment to register the two pretty women that accompanied two children, one with dark-black hair and the other with silvery-blond hair, both carrying kind and joyous expressions.

"Potter Manor."

And with that, they were gone.

…..

**A/N: Hey, managed to get this done. Much easier to write when you're not stuck in the mire that is the Gringotts portion. I'll probably need to re-visit it because it really is extremely important for resource-building… We're getting closer to the main setting, though! Even though I have tests on Tuesday and Wednesday, I've gotten a good amount of the next chapter done. Perhaps I might manage to release on time! Cheers guys and hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll do my best to complete the next on schedule!**


	8. HP:DP Chapter 8 - Decisions, Decisions

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 8 – Decisions, Decisions**

**Disclaimer: See that story picture/thumbnail? Took it myself when I started snowing the other day. The handprints are intentional, the footprints were unavoidable, but somewhat intentional. :D Took a bit of running around to find a good spot. People kept walking into a few of my other attempts to make something nice-looking. :C However, despite my fervent desire to find a good personal picture for this fanfic at that time, I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Is Harry in bed?"

"Yes, I moved him into the bedroom next to Iris's. She seems to be sleeping rather soundly, as well."

"It was quite a shock that both of them passed out during the portkey ride..."

"But it wasn't entirely surprising as a matter," Adrian said with a laugh. "Lot of excitement today, after all. I was impressed that Iris held out after the arena."

"That's a fair point, considering you nearly gave _us_ heart-attacks," Andromeda chided sternly. Adrian responded by shrugging and holding his hands up helplessly

Narcissa stared at the boy with a strange, indecipherable expression. It was understandable, considering what they'd found during their stay at Gringotts, working through the holdings and other affairs concerning Iris and Adrian's newly inherited houses. While only the boy himself knew what the Sovereign Vault held, they had all been present when he went over his other inheritances.

"Cissa? Are you all right?" Andromeda asked in concern. Of course, she knew what was troubling her sister, but there were no simple ways to address the issue.

Adrian sighed. "You know, I don't know why you stopped me from shattering the thing then and there when it was presented to us. I can't imagine the offer is particularly pleasing to you, Narcissa…"

Andromeda shook her head. "For a person who has lived multiple lives before, you don't seem to have gained much insight into the mind of a woman."

Yes, the sisters were aware. During their conversation with Ragnok concerning the inheritances, Adrian and Iris determined it was the correct time to inform their allies of their particular situations. Of course, the two women had then engaged in hysterics, as no sane person would receive such information particularly well, but thankfully, it was hours past that point.

They had come to terms with the fact that Iris was technically, but not really Lily Potter, and that Adrian had once been a ninja and a monster tamer, and was now going to help stop the world from going down the gutter. There had been a lot of hugging and talking between the three women while Ragnok took Adrian off to the side to discuss the Sovereign House and distance themselves from the secrets of the womenfolk, lest they be driven mad.

So, Adrian could most confidently say, "No, I haven't. The minds of women were, are, and will always be a mystery to me and most other members of my half of our species." He nodded with a satisfied expression on his face.

Andromeda simply shook her head. "However, that doesn't render me completely useless," he spoke up seriously. "Narcissa, this is really only a decision you can make in the end. The final date for the decision to be finalized is eight years. At a single word from you, I will shatter this marriage contract between us. Now then, I'll leave you two to talk alone. I'll return soon."

He focused a bit of magic into one of his rings and vanished.

Narcissa sighed and looked towards the rooms where Iris and Harry lay asleep. "But we all know that I don't actually have that much time to decide…"

Andromeda walked her younger sister over to the couches and they began to speak in private for the first time since the two children appeared before them nearly ten hours ago, flipping their lives upside-down.

…..

"**See, I don't see why you don't just seal the deal. She's quite the attractive human and it's not as if she is unwilling…"**

"**Oh, be quiet. You know there's more at stake than that. And Adrian is much more considerate than you, you devil…"**

"**Why you little…"**

Two little silhouettes tackled each other and started rolling around, nipping at each other. Adrian sighed and grabbed both of them by the back, yanking them apart. "I've had you two out for all of a few minutes and you're already fighting. Kurama, you are tiny now, so I can and will pinch your ears if you keep acting up. Different world, different rules."

The ears of his two familiars wagged pitifully, for different reasons. Adrian, on the other hand, sighed in relief. It was nice to have his two friends back, regardless of how annoying one of them might be. They did look quite different, however. He let the two down onto the ground and looked over them, the two individuals that were once known collectively as the Kyūbi no Yōko.

Kurama, the more aggressive and hot-headed of the duo, had a pelt of dark reddish-orange fur, crimson red fox pupils, and his underbelly area that would usually be white on a fox was instead a shade of royal purple and black. Kyoka, the calm and gentle counterpart, had a pelt of snow, white fur, crystal blue eyes, with a sleek, silver underbelly to match. They were the Yang and Yin halves, respectively, of the majestic Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and now they were with him once again, albeit in different forms. They were also the most adorable little things he'd come across in the world so far.

He could feel a strong bond between the three of them, no doubt a result of his previous deep connection with the twin foxes. However, where he used to be the kit, the roles now seemed to be reversed. "What happened to you two?" Adrian asked, extremely happy to see them again. "It's been…so long…"

Kurama shrugged as well as a fox could. **"No idea. You might not have been able feel us, but we could see through your eyes for the entirety of your last life, despite losing our mental connection to you. It was…annoying, to say the least."**

Kyoka pawed her male half and leaped into Adrian's arms, nuzzling up to him. **"Even if he doesn't want to admit it, we both missed you a lot. It's great that we can communicate with you again…Adrian," **she said, after a pause. **"It seems that whatever the Death Angel did to your mind affected us, in a way. We've adjusted very rapidly to the conventions of this new world…However, I suppose that won't change how brutish Kurama always is…"**

"**Screw off, Kyoka,"** Kurama growled back. Adrian glanced at the dark fox, who maintained a stare for a few moments before giving up and sighing. **"Alright, fine. Yea, I missed you. There, I said it."** Adrian grinned. **"Oh, wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, human. You always manage to piss me off… Anyway, what did you call us out for?"**

Adrian set the kit in his arms down as Kurama came over to join. "Since Iris is asleep and Narcissa and Andromeda need some privacy, I thought it would be nice to talk with you two about the situation, since you're up-to-date. Besides, since you're my magical familiars now, I thought it would be good to start having you guys out and introduce you to the others later."

"**Oh, that's nice. I can't wait to meet Iris. I think we'd really get along," **Kyoka said.

"**Right. Let's get back on topic, huh?" **Kurama snarked. **"What else exactly did that Sovereign Vault give you besides us? By the time we were conscious enough to use your senses, the vault was empty and we can't really fiddle around with your memories too well while you're sorting the more recent events out still."**

Adrian nodded. As Kurama had stated, when he visited the vault with Ragnok, the contents were not quite as he'd expected. Upon unlocking the door with his ring, a rush of magical power and knowledge flowed into his body, nearly knocking him comatose. However, he had immediately discovered the presence of his two familiars lurking within his body. Along with that, the knowledge of a certain type of soul magic had pervaded his mind, which was immediately filed into a very secure portion of his in-progress mental vault.

"It gave me a method to kill the threat who calls himself Lord Voldemort off for good," he replied.

Which brought to mind the little issue that was currently resting in little Harry's forehead at the moment. If he wanted to, he now had the ability to destroy and consume the foul piece of magic. But…there was something more he could do with it. It was a decision that he'd need to consult the boy in question about, however. It would need to wait.

"Other than that, nothing really. Though, the credibility that holding the title offered me with the Goblin Nation seems like quite the good benefit. And I figure that the other magical species will do something of the same, as long as I pass whatever trial they throw at me."

That brought to mind the rest of the affairs they'd settled at Gringotts. With his status as heir of Slytherin, Ragnok informed him that as long as two of the other heirs came together with him to claim majority power over the domain, then Hogwarts would be, by legal right, be under their ownership. The House of Vulpis granted him the home he was standing in, Vulpis Manor, and a sizeable amount of assets and wealth that he would leave in the hands of Ragnok to manage. Ragnok, was of course, quite fine with assigning his daughter to manage the account of House Vulpis and ensure his wealth would never be questioned.

He'd also been told that should he wish for further aid from the Goblin Nation, he should return at a later date and prove himself further, but that could be put on the side for now. As for Iris's side of accounts, they had successfully gained access to the Potter Trust Vault and located the Last Will of James and Lily Potter. It had been a sentimental affair for Andromeda, Narcissa, and Iris. Adrian comforted his red-haired friend as well as he could during her grief, but they had to move along at the time. Iris took the document along and Harry would be shown the contents when he woke, so that he could rest assured that even in their times of utmost despair, his parents had been thinking of him and his older sister.

Despite recognition of who she used to be and only recently telling Andromeda and Narcissa the truth, the Will had hit Iris just as hard as if she had actually existed in the original timeline. But, that didn't matter. The truth of the matter was that she existed now and that her grief was real. Adrian supposed it was a matter handled by the company watching over them, but it was the best outcome.

That being said, they had immediately appeared at Privet Drive, with Andromeda and Narcissa's restored memories, and taken Harry from the 'care' of his relatives. The wards protecting Harry and alerting Dumbledore of any intruders failed to react, as Ragnok had already expedited the registration of Harry and Iris's magical guardianship to Andromeda Tonks. As such, Dumbledore was never alerted when the sensors in his office back at Hogwarts fizzled and broke.

Which led them to the present situation. Adrian chose to put his shocking marriage contract to Narcissa Black out-of-mind for the moment.

"**Well, it doesn't sound like you have much else to reason out with us then," **Kurama laughed. **"You'll need to work out the rest with those vixens you've been working with up till now. I'll be sure to enjoy the show."**

Kyoka smacked him upside the head. **"Stop that. It's distressing Adrian more than you might think, you insensitive brute…"**

"**Ow!" **Kurama growled. **"Oh, lighten up! I know that, I was just trying to lighten the mood! I'm tied into his mind just like you are," **he retorted. **"Sheesh, and I'm the aggressive one…"**

Kyoka suddenly looked as if she was having an identity crisis while Kurama was rubbing the bump on his head. Adrian just chuckled. It didn't seem as if the two were completely integrated into the world quite yet. Either way, they did make him feel better in the end.

"Haha, thanks guys," he said appreciatively, grabbing both of the kits into his arms for a hug. Kurama squirmed, but couldn't work up enough energy to escape, while Kyoka let it happen. "Anyway, once you guys toughen up, I'll probably ask you guys to keep an eye on Harry and Iris for meat times. I plan on having them able to handle themselves, but it never hurts to have some trustworthy back-up," Adrian said with a smile.

"**All right…/Of course!"** the two kits replied with varying levels of enthusiasm. Kurama did, however, appreciate that Adrian trusted him as much as always.

"Okay, let's head back to the manor."

…..

"I feel as if this is my only chance, Andi…" Narcissa sighed. "It's not my only choice, but if I go back…then I won't have any choice at all in my future."

Andromeda, of course, realized this, but had to keep throwing ideas in the event that something came to mind. "What about Draco, Cissa?"

"You and I both know that it's too late…" she replied tiredly. "Lucius has kept him away from me for far too long for him to even consider me his mother… In fact, even in that aspect, I feel as if I have a better chance here. Perhaps Adrian or Iris will be able to change my little dragon while he's at Hogwarts, and bring him back to me…"

No matter how many options they discussed, it always came back to the same thing. Narcissa had two choices. She could return to Lucius and force herself to endure underneath his control. Or she could request Adrian to accept the marriage contract. Due to the seniority of the contract, which stated the youngest Black daughter would be wed to the heir of House Vulpis, Narcissa would be freed from the contract binding her to Lucius and be able to stay free and do as she wished, hiding away in the Potter Manor or doing whatever else she pleased. If the contract was accepted, consummation of the agreement would not be required for at least another seven years, which was two years past the second magical maturity at age fifteen for Adrian.

"Well, let us take another angle then. What is holding you back from asking Adrian to accept the contract?" Andromeda asked seriously. "Objectively speaking, we can already imagine that Adrian will be quite the attractive young man in a few years and once he hits magical maturity. And quite the powerful wizard, if anything he has done so far is any indication. His wealth overshadows even Lucius's coffers."

"But the one thing you are not talking about, to help me feel better, is how he and I might feel about such an arrangement," Narcissa stated, getting to the point. "It doesn't feel right to rob a young man the age of my son of his romantic future, only to benefit myself. What could he possibly gain from this besides chains binding him down?"

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit," Andromeda cut in, upset with her sister. She cupped Narcissa's face with her hands and raised her head up. "You're a very beautiful and intelligent woman. I have no doubt, that with a little bit of brushing up and practice, that you'll return to your former prowess as a Potions Mistress. Perhaps you aren't quite as innovative as Severus, but your skill in producing consistently high quality potions is not to be laughed at. And it's not as if this is the first marriage arrangement with an age gap in the history of magical Britain."

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you for the encouragement, Andi," she said. "But I can't help but think of how ridiculous our world is. How many places in the world can it be legal to settle arrangements in such a way? It reminds me of when Lily used to teach us about how the non-magical world has progressed."

A voice that they didn't expect cut in. "Perhaps, but it isn't as if the non-magical world is perfect. There are societies in the non-magical world that are just as backward-thinking in some aspects as magical Britain, some even more primitive than what we have, if you can imagine that," Iris said, joining the two women with a smile. "Everything has its positives and negatives, for without both sides, the world would be thrown into imbalance." The red-haired girl looked pointedly at Narcissa. "And I can't imagine that accepting the marriage contract would be much of a negative for Adrian."

"How long have you been listening in?" Narcissa asked with a soft smile, pulling the girl in for a hug. She didn't mind particularly, but she did want to know.

Iris blushed, embarrassed at having been called out for it. "Since the beginning. Sorry for not speaking up earlier. I woke up a bit ago and just followed the voices until I saw you two chatting," she admitted. She looked up into Narcissa's bright blue eyes again. "You didn't consider this, but what are the chances that Adrian will even want to pursue any sort of 'normal' relationship during our time at Hogwarts? He looks just as young as any other 11 year old, but the mind within that body is far more mature than even any of us! So, why in the world would he want to go after a child when you could be at his side as the intelligent and powerful witch you are?"

Andromeda and Narcissa were surprised, but the argument made sense. The elder sister smiled and encouraged the younger. "Iris is right, Cissa. See, now you have no reason to decline. It's up to you in the end, but now all the cards are laid there face-up. You just have to pick."

When Iris saw the relieved and hopeful smile on Narcissa's face, she felt exhilarated that she'd helped her mother's friend resolve her issue ever-so-slightly. She also felt more relief in that she'd managed to do something for Adrian, to repay him slightly for his help and friendship in everything so far. She felt wonderful, especially after having a rested nap, now that Harry was in their caring hands. So why was it that she felt a slight pain in her chest?

…..

"**Oh boy, 11 years old and already got the ladies chasing after you? Just like old times…" **Kurama snickered from atop Adrian's head. **"I thought you said 'new world, new rules'?"**

The boy just groaned and palmed his face. He escaped from the corner and headed towards the bedrooms before the women caught him listening in. He had been lucky enough to appear in the Potter Manor out-of-sight and he didn't want to risk being discovered.

It wasn't as if he was unhappy. Narcissa, as if it hadn't been re-iterated enough in the conversation he'd overheard moments ago, was a beautiful and intelligent witch. As one of the Black Sisters, she hadn't slacked off in her studies and no doubt was a decent-enough fighter, following the footsteps of her eldest sister. Any wizard would be lucky to have her and Adrian most definitely didn't feel anything negative about her. It was just…somewhat strange. Then again, it wasn't as if he hadn't been in this situation before…but that had been one full lifetime in the past, so he was, in his opinion, definitely justified in being confused.

He felt a headache coming on, so he shoved those thoughts to the side. He was quite thankful that Occlumency existed in this world. Precise control over the mental faculties was a brilliantly wondrous thing.

"**I can feel quite a powerful aura from up ahead, Adrian. Is that the one we're looking for?"** Kyoka asked, wiggling her tail around from her position up against his chest and held up by his arms.

"Should be, yes. Harry. The conversation when he wakes up will definitely be an interesting one," Adrian said with a wry smile.

…..

"…"

_It was bright. Really, really bright. He felt as if the light should be blinding him, but it wasn't due to some inexplicable reason. He looked around. Images of things flittered around, just out of focus. They were there, but not. They were everywhere, but nowhere._

_Yet, in the distance, there was one thing that was in focus. It felt cold. He walked towards it in curiosity. As he approached, he felt the light dimming. That was nice…wasn't it? Yet, he also felt more uneasy as he got closer. But, he couldn't stop walking._

_He was close enough now. Close enough to make out what it was that he had been looking at. It was inhuman. It didn't look like anything he'd ever seen in the world before. It was like a baby, yet it was clearly not. It had haunting red eyes and slitted nostrils. Like a snake. It was covered in a cloak. He was glad, because he didn't want to see what the rest of it looked like._

_The creature screeched at him. He felt himself being dragged in by some unknown force. He felt like he was growing weaker. He felt like the world was growing dimmer, as a whole. The light was fading._

"_NO!"_

_The creature screeched again, this time in pain. The light's intensity increased, its severity burning the creature. But it didn't seem to be enough. It readied for another pounce. _

"_**YOU ARE MINE!**__"_

_The voice made him shiver. He tripped backward, onto his back. He propped himself with an elbow, watching the creature approach in fear. Suddenly, he heard something flit through the air. Slips of paper slammed into the creature with an audible crack. Chains of light extended from each slip, tying the creature to the ground and eliciting a shriek of pain. He could vaguely see dark lines of text on the slips._

"_That's a no-no," a voice chided. It was a familiar voice. It was a recent voice. Who? "You get to stay there until we need you. Are you all right, Harry?"_

_He turned to look behind him. He saw the figure's legs. He looked up. And he woke._

…..

And the same face was still there, with that familiar warm smile. The boy who'd helped him out of the cupboard. Deep purple eyes, raven-black hair.

"Where am I?" Harry croaked, throat feeling parched. "Who are you?"

Adrian chuckled and handed the boy a glass of water. "My name is Adrian Vulpis, a friend. And you, are in Potter Manor. Your home."

…..

**A/N: Chapter completed on 02/08/2016. Put in that over-time to get this done for posting on Wednesday (which will be when you guys see this, of course). I'll extend the dialogue here a bit though.**

**Surprise! Ey, who thought Narcissa would happen first after reading the extended A/N? If you did, high-five! If you didn't, hey, it was a pleasant surprise! Or not so pleasant, if you disapprove :c**

**Now, if the entire conversation didn't indicate it already, Narcissa and Adrian aren't going to click like *snap*. I do plan on this fanfic going on for quite a long time, and even extended post-Hogwarts Seven years in my end-game. So, relationships and mentalities will develop on their own time. As will antagonists and ripples. I don't plan on any of Adrian's pairings being simple, easy, or handed to him, however. Also, yes, Narcissa actually did have technically more to her first option. If Harry had become of age and succeeded his position as declared heir, by Sirius, of House Black, he could have freed her from the marriage eventually. However, seeing as the crew haven't rescued Sirius yet, they had no way to know that and even then, Harry would have to wait three or so years before he would be able to.**

**As for other parts of the chapter, what did you guys think of how I handled Gringotts? With the brief overview, I wasn't forced to keep him stuck in Gringotts and stare at documents while still getting the more relevant notes out :D. Do you guys prefer the good ol' Gringotts asset reading, or do you think the way I did it was fine? Also, if you're concerned, don't worry, the Potter Will is going to be in the next chapter. I just thought it would be best if it was kept as a surprise until Harry was shown it, so that the impact can come together nicely.**

**Do keep in mind the little details that I throw around in the previous chapters and my future chapters, as they will connect forward in that manner that I myself like reading in fanfics. Well, I hope I made them work at least :C **

**Anyway, that's a long enough A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review with what you liked and what you didn't if you have the time! Other than that, cheers! Not sure how cheerful I'll be when I post this chapter, which should be an hour or two after I'm done with my Sociology test. Past-Licras out!**


	9. HP:DP Ch 9 - Knocking on the Front Door

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 9 – Knocking on the Front Door**

**A/N: To address questions that popped up in the reviews:**

**No, Adrian does not have any of the Dojutsu from his original universe, like the Sharingan. Perhaps he may find that being granted to him, but for the moment, there are no threats that would require such abilities to counter that he can't already handle/will find a way to handle.**

**Adrian can indeed absorb Voldie's soul, but he's decided not to for the time being. As for why, the explicit reason will be made later on. Speculate as you will, the answer isn't too far off~**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Although I did once locate J.K. Rowling and knocked on her door multiple times to ask for rights to Harry Potter, I just taken in by the cops… :C Just kidding! I live in the United States! I…don't think she lives in the United States? Anyway, point is, I don't own Harry Potter!**

He pinched his forehead, letting out a veiled sigh of relief. It was always an ordeal, needing to sit through Wizengamot sessions. If he wasn't needed to head the Light-affiliated houses against Lucius and persuade the neutral houses to help stalemate the decisions that the Dark-affiliated houses tried to pass, then he would drop his position as Chief Warlock in a heartbeat.

Dumbledore somewhat prided himself on his ability to look at the world for the big picture, for the Greater Good. That resulted in him being able to detach himself from other people. He had no doubt that his proficiency in Occlumency lent its aid towards that purpose. As a result, despite his care towards his students and affection and appreciation for his staff members being entirely genuine, he put aside his emotions and looked towards the populace primarily as chess pieces, albeit some more favored than others.

Yet, that abominable woman somehow managed to bother him in every session he sat. Dolores Umbridge. A rather vile individual packed into a small, disgustingly pink-colored package. Her piercing, shrill, and condescending voice even slightly irritated him, Albus Dumbledore, the kind grandfather of the magical Britain. It was a surprise that she even graduated from Hogwarts.

But after the Ministry had put pressure onto the Board of Governors after the war to lower the educational standards and remove some of the advanced curriculum previously available at Hogwarts, it wasn't too much a surprise that someone like Dolores Umbridge was able to pass. After that, once Lucius worked his way onto the Board, it was nearly impossible to revert the changes. Another item that depressed the old Headmaster internally.

At the very least, he was now back in his comforting office, looking around at the familiar surroundings. Not half a second after that thought passed did his mind jump into high alert. The sensors that he had added to protect the young child of James and Lily Potter were shattered. Yet, he had not received a mental warning as they had been charmed to do. Before he could proceed to his next thought, a voice shocked him out of his stupor.

"Yo, are you going to snap out of it gramps, or am I going to have to call the resident Medi-Witch?"

Dumbledore unsheathed his wand and spun, pointing it at the source of the voice. Once he did however, he immediately saw a sight that automatically put him slightly off-guard. Fawkes was perched on the shoulder of a young boy sitting in the chair that he had in front of his very own desk. A strange fox with a purple and black underside was sitting in his lap. The child in question was simultaneously scratching the fox kit's ears and petting Fawkes' head.

Any person that Fawkes was comfortable being that close in proximity to couldn't be an inherently bad person.

"Are you going to stop pointing that wand at me any time soon, gramps?" the boy asked. "I just came for a conversation, sheesh."

Dumbledore coughed to regain his composure. It didn't seem as if he had any ill intent, he couldn't sense a wand on the child's body, but his basic aura sight revealed that the child was surprisingly grey, considering most children, even those of the Dark-affiliated families, maintained white auras until at least second, if not third, year.

However, he was obviously no ordinary child. "Who might you be?" It was the only question that he could ask that would likely be answered. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely off-balance. There was no conventional way that anybody should be able to work their way through Hogwarts's wards without alerting him.

The child's hand flashed and revealed two rings. Two that he couldn't possibly not recognize. One due to his own position and the other to his broad studies and vast knowledge. The rings of House Slytherin and House Vulpis.

"My name is Adrian Vulpis, and as you can see, the Heir of Slytherin. That's how I got in," Adrian replied. He tried to continue, but his eyes instantly narrowed when he felt the slightest prick at his mind.

Dumbledore looked into the child's eyes and began trying to scan the outer vestiges of his mind for any hint to the inner disposition of boy before him. It was how he usually took the upper hand in any conversation. This time however, his Legilimency probe had less than half a second before a red blur slammed into it and destroyed it, sending the old man reeling mentally back from the force.

"That's no way to start up first impressions, gramps. Last time somebody tried getting into my mind by force, I very nearly left them brain-dead," Adrian snarled. Kurama internally shrugged and nudged the boy with his nose. There was no point in getting off track.

While Adrian took the hint and used a second to calm down, Dumbledore's mindscape had been scattered very roughly. The child's mind was somehow already on the level of a Master Occlumens.

Dumbledore was very confused at the moment, more so than he had been in the last two or three decades of his life. He wasn't willing to attack the child yet while Fawkes sat on his side in this conversation. Even with his sight of the Greater Good, Fawkes was one of the few clear indicators that he needed to put his own thoughts aside in favor of treating a situation normally. If he was given any indication that the Phoenix detected something evil, then he would not hesitate, but as it was… He was simply facing a complete unknown. He was in unfamiliar territory, in his very own office.

"Before you try something hare-brained like that again, I'll go ahead and talk." Adrian's eyes began to glow purple. His magic-infused words slammed into Dumbledore's mind. "I took Harry Potter from the Dursleys. I've reunited him with his sister Iris. I've recruited the help of Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. We've unsealed the Potter Will and we know how you went against their wishes. We've discovered things that don't match up concerning the case of Sirius Black. And I discovered the foul piece of magic sitting in Harry's scar and sealed it."

Dumbledore sat in his chair stunned as each new piece of information slammed into his brain, rocking his mind. Yet with each shake, he could feel through the same magic an assurance that each word was the truth. He had absolutely nothing to say in response here. The abnormal boy in front of him was directing the conversation. It was if an invisible pressure had settled onto him.

"You've done a grave injustice to many, many people, Albus Dumbledore," Adrian said lowly. Fawkes nodded his head in sorrow, the Headmaster seeing clearly that his faithful companion agreed. "Harry had to suffer abuse under the hands of the Dursleys for ten years. While he might not have received a physical wound past what Dudley would inflict upon him, the neglect and isolation he suffered… It just shows how strong of a kid he is. But it shouldn't have needed to happen and you risked crushing the future of a bright child.

And for what? The prophecy that you and Voldemort seem to take so much stock in? What is it that drove you to put him in such a situation? _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_So you could sacrifice his life for the Greater Good? You've planned all these years for an infallible plan to destroy Voldemort around this single prophecy. Did it never occur to you to try to find another way? Another way that wouldn't require the sacrifice of an innocent soul? What kind of Good can you be working for that would require you to manipulate the life of a child with no crime but being born into his situation in such a way, Dumbledore? Did you even question whether or not the prophecy could be interpreted some other way?

How many other people have been harmed by your actions and inactions? You never even considered the rift grown in the Weasley family because of your machinations. The Weasley Matriarch may never recover from the seed that you allowed to grow within her, corrupting her personality. It's yet to be seen if her youngest can even be recovered from whatever mannerisms she might have allowed to grow within them. You let Sirius rot in Azkaban for ten years more than he should have because he didn't fit into your plans. You knew he wouldn't agree with you. You and I both know that he doesn't belong there, doesn't deserve the damage he's sustained. When Andromeda and Narcissa discover the truth, how much turmoil will they feel, once they realize the injustice he's suffered?"

Once again, Adrian's eyes were glowing purple. The density of magic in the air was growing steadily as Fawkes added to the growing mass with a song. He wasn't quite sure what would happen when he unleashed the spell, but he could feel the guiding hand of Mira. It seemed as if the infusion that he'd received from the Sovereign Vault was more than what he could detect initially.

"You've made mistakes, Albus Dumbledore. You can't simply manipulate the lives of free-thinking individuals and not be forced to take responsibility for your actions. You might have started your cause of the Greater Good with what you felt was best, but you've lost your way, gramps. But at the same time, we need your help."

Adrian offered a hand over the desk, expression utterly serious.

"You have this one chance. One offer. It won't make up for everything, but it will be a start. Help us, Albus Dumbledore. You were never going to achieve the end that you hoped for. But this threat doesn't need to be ended by you alone. You'll need our help as much as we require yours. We can either go our separate ways, clash, and both fail or succeed partially. Or we can unite and we can win. Either you take my hand or you try to smite me down where I sit. It's your move, Professor."

The old man hesitated for a moment. His mind revolted, stubborn in its ideals. He would save Magical Britain single-handedly. He would be able to end the threat of Voldemort within seven years. Once he located the rest of the Horcruxes, he would be able to destroy them and end the darkness plaguing Magical Britain once and for-all. It would work. He knew it. And all it would require was the sacrifice of a couple lives for the Greater Good, starting with the person in front of him at this very moment. Why would he, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederate of Wizards, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Master of the Elder Wand of the Deathly Hallows, listen to this child with piercing purple eyes sitting before him?

He watched in silence as the Ministry of Magic, desperate for a scapegoat and coaxed ever so slightly by the Leader of the Light, committed Sirius Black, heir to a Noble and Most Ancient House of Magical Britain, to Azkaban with no trial. He allowed the halls of Hogwarts to be infected by the seeds of fear and corruption left by the war, basically granting permission through inaction to the lost causes in each of the Houses. He created an illusion of a perfect future in a woman desperate to find a place in life for her two youngest children, jumping at the words of a man she thought she could trust. He couldn't let years of planning, preparation, and pain go to waste just because of a simple setback like this.

With a single flick of his wand, the issue would be gone. Sure, perhaps Fawkes would disapprove, but what would that matter? Fawkes had entered into the familiar bond with him, not the other way around. With a small amount of time, he had no doubt he would be able to locate Harry Potter soon enough. How well would a child be able to hide Harry from Albus Dumbledore? What would witches, albeit powerful in their own right, like Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy be able to do in the face of Albus Dumbledore? Yet as his mind neared his next sacrifice for the Greater Good, a gentle cry broke its way into his mind.

He looked into the eyes of his familiar and companion of the last few decades. His beloved phoenix Fawkes. Suddenly, he recalled a long-forgotten memory. The firebird had hatched from a strange egg that the old wizard had purchased from a curios shop in a random village in Eastern Europe, when he had been traveling around in search of magical curiosities for vacation. He had been taking a break and looking for souvenirs to bring back for Minerva and the rest of his staff. When he had returned to his place of residence for the night, he had inspected the strange egg very carefully and decided to keep it tucked warmly within his dress robes, while he changed into sleeping robes.

And the next morning, the wondrous creature was there, sitting in the ashes of his favorite robes. While the sight of the remnants of his robes had caused the slightest tinge of pain in his heart, it was easily counteracted by his marvel and discovery of a newly-hatched phoenix. The memory resonated powerfully within his mind at that moment. An era before he ever met the one fated to be the Dark Lord Voldemort re-surfaced within his memories. A time where he only held one title, one responsibility, and one passion that he sunk into after the loss of Ariana and Gellert: teaching. He felt as the slightest bit of fog had cleared from his mind and a thought escaped, appearing loudly at the forefront of his thoughts.

_Wasn't life so much better as Professor Albus Dumbledore? Wasn't it better when Fawkes, his ever-loyal companion was always at his back rather than preferring to stay in the office almost indefinitely over being forced to see you in the midst all of your machinations and manipulations? When was the last time that he truly enjoyed a meal with his staff, his friends who had been at his side for all those years? When was the last time that he truly experienced the world?_

And the hesitation was gone. He reached his tired hand forward and grasped onto the young palm that was offered to him. Fawkes's song reached a peak and emotion burst forth. Adrian genuinely smiled and suddenly, the pressure within the room increased several times. The magic condensed into his body for but an instant before rocketing through his arm and into the old wizard holding onto him.

Dumbledore was knocked back into his chair as magic integrated itself into his being. He felt as if a lightning current was being channeled through his body. Simultaneously, his mind was rapidly clearing. A screen of fog blanketing his mindscape that he had never even noticed before vanished and he felt clarity for the first time in the last decade.

An invisible burden lifted itself from his shoulders and he automatically straightened himself, feeling as if he'd grown younger by perhaps even half a century. Once he regained control of his body, his eyes immediately drew themselves to the purple eyes of the child in front of him. Fawkes cried happily and perched himself onto the Headmaster's shoulder, uplifting his spirits even further than they already were.

Adrian grinned. Success. "You look loads better than you did before, gramps. Actually, I think some of your white hairs turned back into grey too," he laughed, breaking the silence. The fox and bird joined in, snickering and chirping.

The old man made an expression of disbelief for all of a second before he laughed as well. A sincere and heartfelt laugh. It felt absolutely brilliant.

…..

**A/N: Whoa, the chapter was a single scene? Who is this and what have they done with the actual writer? Anyway, sorry for the short chapter this time guys. The last two were 4k-ish words, but this one's about 2.3k. I got a bit behind on the writing schedule, but I think the chapter ended at a good place, at the very least.**

**You have your answer now however, if you were wondering how exactly Dumbledore was going to fit into everything. He'll be a strong ally. With how I was planning on the story going, this works the best and it's also how I want to write Dumbledore, at least for this story. The jolly old Headmaster he really should be. The man had too much weight he took onto his shoulders and he really needed someone to smash it into his brain that he didn't need to do it alone. He'll be keeping the extra positions for a bit while I settle up other political machinations, but once that's done, he'll be full time Headmaster and doing what he loves once again.**

**While I could have made him manipulative and uncompromising or a portrayal like that, I don't feel it fits with the setting I'm working up so far. On the other hand, I promise Adrian will use more cunning/less direct methods soon! It's just, to set up the exposition, sometimes you just have to strong-arm it~ :3**

**As for the next chapter, we should be both introducing a pivotal character and settling his issues, for the most part, along with (finally, sorry, I know I promised it would be in this chapter!) the Potter Will reading with Harry and Iris. The plan might change, but that's what I've got in the brain for now.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you didn't, leave a review telling me why you didn't! If you did, well, you can leave a review too! :D If you feel like it, at least :p Anyway, next chapter should be on Saturday, see you guys then. Cheers!**


	10. HP:DP Chapter 10 - Final Message

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 10 – Final Message**

**A/N: Review question: Why would Adrian's clones ask him questions if they are just that, clones? It was just a nod on how Naruto's clones had a bit of personality sometimes in the anime/manga, and how they usually do in fanfics, while elemental clones did no such thing.**

**About the POVs, it'll cool down eventually, lessening to two main POVs, those being Adrian and Harry, but it's just sort of how I envision the universe. I feel like it's simply too large and has too many characters to only have a single person-focused perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but it sure would be cool too!**

He let out a long sigh. Soon enough, the school year would begin. Another generation of dunderheads would be arriving and he, Severus Snape, would need to endure as he was forced to feel his brain cells deteriorate as he watched children butcher their attempts at his craft.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to maintain his silence towards the vermin that infested his very own House, much less the rats hidden in the other Houses.

He would never like children. That was something that would always stand true. But at the very least, he wouldn't be on-edge and drained from the thought of what he had to allow go on within the dungeons of the Snakes.

It was one of the reasons he snapped out at other Houses so much, one of the features of his teachings that had become notorious within Hogwarts students. He redirected his anger and frustration towards the dunderheads outside of his House, while he was forced to watch the smug expressions on the vile people within his own in silence. It was perhaps unfair, but one of the only ways he could cope. He could only aid the younger students so much before his hand was forced away, lest the children of the Dark families suspect anything. Lessons in the guise of 'detentions' in hopes that they would learn to defend themselves sufficiently, potions to prevent any 'adverse side-effects', as required. But no matter what he did, it would never lessen the guilt wracking his soul.

His facial muscles tightened, but he prevented any further physical reaction to his thoughts. It wouldn't do to make a mistake in the process of brewing the Calming Draughts he would need to make it through the year.

This was also the year that the Potter brat would finally grace the magical world with his presence. The thought of the child ignited a cold fire within his usually indifferent heart. It burned of simmering hatred towards half of the heritage within the boy. It burned of painful regret towards the better half of the child.

The old wizard had never told him exactly where the child was being raised. He only received vague answers whenever he attempted, such as "he is in good hands" or "he is where he will be best raised" from the manipulative goat. It irritated him to no end, but his own searches led to no result. He had no reason to believe the Boy-Who-Lived was receiving nothing but the best treatment.

He could only hope that his first impressions of the child would remind him not of his father, but his mother. If not, then it would be all the harder to watch out for the boy, especially if he was sorted into Gryffindor as he suspected would be the case. Regardless, he would try for Lily's sake. He failed to save her life from his former dark master, but he would not fail her son. He would not allow him to die in the upcoming turbulence. Not as he continued to live.

The door to his office opened. There was only one person who would open enter his domain with no forewarning. The other staff respected his wishes and space. So, when he looked up fully expecting the white beard of Albus Dumbledore in his sight, he was surprised. Not that the feeling made it to his face.

A child with black hair and piercing purple eyes was staring at him with an evaluating look in his eyes. Snape's expression settled back into his natural look of displeasure, but the child's gaze had moved on.

Adrian's eyes were darting around the potion master's workspace. His first look at the man wasn't any different than he'd expected from the memories that Mira had imparted upon him ever so gently. It was obvious that the man was quite dedicated to his work. The laboratory portion of his office was well-separated from the desk workspace, contained so that conditions for the potions and the various rising fumes would not spread into his living area.

The rest of the space did not reveal much about the man dressed in black before him. It was strangely neat. The way a room looked would always usually reflect back upon the individual inhabiting it in some way. It was as if he was purposefully suppressing something. He returned his gaze to the man watching him silently, evaluating him in turn. There was something about the potion master's eyes that seemed off to him. It was well-conceal, but he could feel the slightest traces of _something_.

"Sorry for intruding on your space Professor, but gramps sent me on ahead," Adrian started, dismissing the silence pervading the room. "We're going to visit a few places."

Snape's expression shifted ever so slightly as he evaluated the words. There was something strange about the child. "Dumbledore sent you here…? And who might you be?"

"My name is Adrian Vulpis. I'll be one of _your_ students in the upcoming year," Adrian replied with a smile. "And I'm a friend of Harry and Iris Potter."

Confusion. That was the first thing he felt. "Who?" Snape responded instinctively. The name provoked him for a reason he couldn't explain. "Iris Potter?"

Adrian sighed internally. He'd suspected as much, but the upcoming situation sure wouldn't be fun. It was then that Dumbledore chose to catch up and step into the room behind him. The boy turned, quickly adapting to how the situation should play out.

"You never told him."

Dumbledore nodded slightly, having caught the tail-end of the small exchange. "No, I did not. I had thought it prudent to keep her existence hidden. Severus, Iris Potter is young Harry's sister. She will be attending school next year."

Snape registered the information. He looked at the Headmaster coolly, though his anger was quite apparent in his eyes. "_Lily had another child?_"

He idly noticed that the old man seemed different. He even visibly wilted at the receiving end of the man's biting tone. That didn't matter much to the man at the moment, however. The child was the one to answer.

"Yes, she did. I would put away your anger for now, Professor," Adrian said. "You might as well vent it all at the same time. I doubt you'll like much of what's soon to happen. However, you should realize that you aren't the only one who's been wronged." Adrian glanced back at the old man. "Do you know where Harry Potter has been raised until now?"

Snape bit back his anger for the moment. He looked at the child, who seemed to have more news for him. "No," he replied, glancing back at the Headmaster, "I do not. I could only assume that the little brat has been spoiled by whatever family he was received by…"

Adrian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Petunia Dursley, formerly Evans. Dumbledore left him with Lily's non-magical, spiteful sister and her family for the last ten years." The boy could only thank that the timeline he was in seemed to have put Harry under less physical abuse for his years at the household, the worst being Dudley's bullying.

Snape was unsure what to think about that. He could only recall the venomous twig of a woman from the last time he had been to Lily's home, during the summer prior to his fifth year, before he drove Lily away. The woman had been downright nasty, but he didn't have a good gauge of how she might have been with what she must have known to be the child of her long-envied sister.

"You seem to have it within your mind that Harry's been spoiled within these last few years, Professor. Old man…it's time to show you one of the mistakes that you made. Professor, you'll come along, I suppose. You'll understand the request I'll make of you once you see. After that, we can get to the real purpose of why I came here. Kurama."

While he didn't particularly want to do this, he didn't see much of a choice. The old man really needed to see one of the errors he'd made. See what he had caused. And from the way the potion master had reacted, it seemed as if he was on track to bias himself against Harry just as he had in the memories he'd received from Mira. Well, he would soon see that they were actually more similar than he might expect.

It would make Adrian's request for growth and nutrient potions understandable. While he could have just waited until the school year for an examination from the resident Medi-Witch, it would be better if Harry could recover earlier, as it would help his natural growth progress more smoothly.

A red glow filled the room as Kurama yipped. Suddenly, the occupants vanished. This was the reason why Adrian had felt comfortable confronting Dumbledore in his office.

Kyoka had remained behind in the Potter Manor to guide Harry to the main room once he woke up from the exertion caused by resisting the soul piece lurking within his scar and Adrian's subsequent sealing of the piece of dark magic. The boy had passed out again shortly after Adrian introduced himself.

Kurama was present, however, because he had the ability to teleport instantaneously within his repertoire of skills.

And thusly, they were off to Privet Drive.

…..

Snape and Dumbledore were caught off-guard by the sudden teleportation. They felt themselves land suddenly and looked around. While the old man recognized the surroundings, the Potions Master found the plainness of the neighborhood somewhat disconcerting.

Adrian snapped, drawing their attention. "Follow me."

With nothing else to do, the two adults followed the child up to the door of a house. The boy gestured and the door swung open. Adrian knew the Dursleys weren't currently home, which had been indicated by the absence of their car. He also severely doubted they wouldn't want to leave for some time, considering how he'd tossed them around in their own home.

He approached the cupboard, which had been nailed over with some planks. Futile attempts by them to cover up the incriminating area. He had requested that Andromeda charm it shut when they had last been here to take Harry, so that the Dursleys wouldn't be able to get rid of the evidence, for when he later took action against them for their crimes. He had no doubt they would return, for the sake of keeping up their image and not wanting to give up the house.

He gestured and the planks flew off, revealing what was lying behind them.

"A cupboard?" Snape asked. Both he and Dumbledore had been watching the child with varying opinions as he performed wandless magic. Now however, he spoke up. "Why are you showing this to us?"

Adrian looked sadly at the door underneath the stairs before glancing at the two men with him. "Take a look for yourself."

Dumbledore moved forward first, hands shaking. While Snape was still trying to work his head around the entire situation, he had no such hindrance to his thought process. What was Adrian trying to show them? As the old man reached his hand forward, grasping onto the cold steel knob, the heart-wrenching thought solidified in his mind.

_Harry's room._

Those were the words that greeted their eyes as he pulled the small cupboard door open, scrawled into the back wall of the cupboard. A small, dirty mattress and blanket sat against the wall. A small shelf on the wall near the head of the mattress held small, broken figurines and a box of other small baubles. The upper shelf was occupied by a small bundle of clothing and some small scraps of paper.

An unhealthy stench emanated from the room. Spiders and cobwebs occupied the corners of the room, skittering about. A small drawing lay near the head of the mattress. It was a stick drawing, of a small boy with disheveled hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar, holding hands with two nondescript, larger stick figures. Underneath that drawing were a couple lines of text, with only the most recent not crossed out.

_Happy tenth birthday, me! _

Dumbledore stumbled backwards against the wall, blood drained from his face and unable to support himself at the moment. He looked older than he ever had before in that moment. Snape's visage had turned even paler than he was before and looked as if he was going to be sick.

Adrian clenched his hands till his knuckles turned white. Sometimes it felt as if he was looking into a mirror of what could have been.

_He's awake. Taking him to the others._

He unconsciously turned his head in the direction of Kyoka. Harry wouldn't be alone from now on. He had friends now, ready to help from the get-go. Never again.

…..

He woke with a groan, but, for the first time he could ever remember, woke comfortably. He reached his hands around, feeling for his glasses but found only empty air. He heard a soft thump and suddenly something was pressing down on his lap. He reached forward and met the frames of his glasses. Once he put them on, he was surprised by the first thing he saw.

The first and cutest fox he had ever seen was sitting and staring at him with its crystal blue eyes.

"Um…hi there?"

"**Hi.**"

He would have been lying if he said he'd been expecting an answer. He nearly upturned the fox off of the bed when he jolted in shock at the response. It jumped up in mid-air and landed safely on the edge of the bed, swishing its tail around and smiling – could foxes smile? – at him. Harry stared at it for a few moments. He idly wondered if he was imagining it.

"**I'm not a figment of your imagination,**" said the same calm, clear voice that he heard a moment ago. While the fox's mouth wasn't moving, he could tell the voice was coming from it. "**Oh, that must have been quite confusing. You don't see my mouth moving because I'm speaking directly into your mind.**"

"Can you…can you read my mind? And how are you doing that?"Harry asked, curious but confused. As far as he knew, animals couldn't speak.

"**Because of magic. You are a wizard and I'm a magical creature. Haven't you ever had strange things happen around you before? Like turning someone's hair a different color or done something you didn't think you could?**"

Suddenly, Harry was reminded of the times he had turned a teacher's hair blue when they were being unfair to him or when he was suddenly on top of the school when Dudley and his gang had been chasing him during break time.

"But how could I be a wizard? I'm just Harry…" he said, putting his head down slightly.

Soft laughter brought his head up. "**You are far more than that, Harry. Come on, follow me. There's people you'll want to see. They've been trying to find you for a long time.**"

The fox jumped off the bed and walked out through the door, without giving him a chance to respond. He quickly got out of the bed and followed. As he did, he noticed he had been changed into red and black pajamas with an emblem on the top-left of the chest. It was a P in gold and red enclosed in between two mythical and majestic creatures that he didn't recognize.

He followed quickly behind the swift white fox, walking through beautiful halls of varnished wood. Paintings of beautiful landscapes adorned the walls, but he didn't get the chance to take in everything as he chased after his guide. Soon enough, he could see a light up ahead. He heard a voice as the white fox disappeared into the room.

"A fox? Is that Adrian's? It's so cute!"

His heart pumped and his pace quickened as he heard the voice. He hurried into the room. The change in lighting blinded him for a moment, but when it returned, he saw her. A girl with red hair and emerald eyes looking at him in surprise, the white fox in her arms.

Iris froze when she saw the boy with messy black hair and emerald eye hurry into the room. Her heart stopped for a moment before she moved. She dropped the white fox and ran forward.

"Harry!"

When she reached him, she pulled him into a hug, grasping onto him as if he wasn't real. However, she quickly realized that he had frozen up. Iris released him and looked at him, seeing a look of discomfort on his face. It saddened her, but she realized he would need time to heal.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, thankful that he had been released.

"I'm Iris Potter," she said, now standing in front of him unsteadily, nervously. "I'm your big sister."

At this, he wasn't quite sure what to think. His expressions shifted a couple of times before he settled on a frown. He struggled for a few moments before settling on his first question. He stared her full in the eyes before his words came out desperately. "Why didn't you come for me sooner? Did mom and dad not want me?"

"No!" she replied frantically, eyes widened. "No, that wasn't it! Our…our parents are dead, Harry. I didn't even know you existed until a day ago…I thought I was alone too…"

As this point, Iris had fully integrated into the world. The girl who had lived at a magical orphanage with her friend, Adrian Vulpis. From the first place, she had never come into the world with information that would have been particularly relevant towards the future in the first place. Lily Potter had sacrificed her life to save her son and then her personality to give her son a sister to be at his side. Only Adrian remained cognizant of the whole truth now, after some further changes by Mira to make the world proceed more smoothly.

Andromeda and Narcissa walked over, joining the two children. The elder Black sister spoke first. "My name is Andromeda Tonks and I was a good friend of your mother. After she and your father passed away, I looked for you to see if you were safe, but I could never find you because of some people getting in the way with magic. I never even knew that Lily and James gave birth to Iris, your sister…"

"Lily and James…" Harry muttered, as if burning the names to his memory. "Who were they, my parents I mean? Aunt Petunia always said that my dad was drunk and that they died in a car crash…but…that's not true, is it?" he asked, desperately hoping it wouldn't be the truth.

Narcissa shook her head and pulled Harry into a gentle hug. While he froze up slightly at first, there was something about her that relaxed him. "Your mother was Lily Rose Potter, one of the brightest witches of our generation. She was a brilliant Charms Mistress. Your father was James Charlus Potter, likewise a brilliant wizard and a Transfiguration prodigy. They died to protect you from an evil man. They loved you so much that they were willing to give their lives to keep you safe."

The words warmed up Harry's heart, but at the same time, bit him coldly. They died for him…

"**You aren't to blame.**" The fox's voice cut through before he could wander further along that train of thought. "**There's nobody to blame for their deaths but the man who caused them himself. You were just a baby. How could it possibly be your fault?**"

"Kyoka is right, you know. You can't blame yourself for the actions of an individual you never even knew," another voice said. He had a name for the fox now. Kyoka.

Narcissa let go of Harry so he could turn and see who had just spoken. Black hair, purple eyes. It was Adrian, the boy who had greeted him when he had woken up earlier, before he'd passed out again. The white fox yipped and hopped over, magically scaling the boy until she perched onto his free shoulder, the other being occupied by a red fox.

Walking next to him were two men, one old man dressed in strangely flamboyant robes and the other younger with slick black hair in pure black robes. The old man was looking at him with an expression of guilt. The other, however, was staring off to his side.

Adrian noticed Andromeda, Narcissa, and Iris tense up in anger as they saw Dumbledore approaching.

"…Lily…?" he heard Snape mutter from his side. He glanced over and watched the Potions Master hesitate for a moment before gathering himself. "No…her daughter."

Adrian smiled internally as he heard the firmness in the man's last words. His mental fortitude was to be admired, but that was to be expected from the man who had been able to maintain his cover within Lord Voldemort's inner circle as a loyal Death Eater, he mused. He didn't quite believe that the man was completely over this development, but he was able to put it aside for the moment, which was good.

"You seem to have been busy while you were gone, Adrian," Narcissa remarked as she locked eyes with Snape and nodded. "Severus."

"Narcissa… This was not when I imagined next seeing you," he droned. "Why are you here?"

"To regain my freedom," Narcissa replied with a small smile. "And you?"

Snape scoffed and glanced at the boy next to him. "I'm not quite sure. The child hasn't yet told me…"

Adrian shrugged and walked forward. "To show you the Last Will of Lily and James Potter. They left a message for you, Severus Snape," he said, stopping in front of Harry and looking him in the eyes with a smile. "And of course, the main message for you and Iris."

Adrian walked back to the middle of the room and reached into his pocket, extracting a small pyramid. "This is the Last Will of Lily Rose Potter née Evans and James Charlus Potter. Their final message. It's not quite a complete will, but…well, you'll see."

He placed it on the ground and held his hand on the construct. He clicked his teeth slightly as he felt the device drain away a good chunk of his magic to power itself. The device was a marvel, but its technical curiosities would have to be analyzed at a later point.

The device opened up and magical light rose, forming itself into two individual figures. One was a handsome man with sharp, roguish features, a messy black mop of hair, and hazel eyes with a weary smile on his face. The other was a beautiful woman with long, red hair and brilliant green eyes, who was doing her best to stay positive.

James and Lily Potter. Sharp intakes of breath could be heard around the room. Harry unconsciously stepped forward, mouth slightly agape as he burned the image of his parents into his mind. It was his first time seeing them. They seemed as they were standing right there.

"_How exactly is this supposed to work?" Lily asked, glancing at James._

_He simply scratched his head and shrugged. "I have no idea. Dad was supposed to teach me, but, well…"_

_She nodded and laid a hand on his shoulder. He smiled thankfully, but it wasn't quite enough to stop the pain. _

"_Well, it's fine. We don't have much time to make this anyway. Lily, did you want to start?"_

"_Sure," she said with a smile. "The first part of this message is for Severus Snape." _

_She stopped for a few moments, gathering her thoughts. "We know. That you were the one who told Voldemort the prophecy, the thing that's made us and the Longbottoms go into hiding. It's a shame. We know that you didn't know it meant us. You might be blaming yourself if we did end up losing out against Voldemort but…we forgive you. You could never have known that it would be our child that would be one of the potential children of the prophecy._

_I know that, even with what you said to me that year, you never really meant it. It's a bit too late for that now though, huh?" She smiled sadly. "Sev, I wanted you to know that I forgive you for that year. I wanted to forgive you a long time ago, but…I never got the chance. I really wish you had been there for my wedding, you know. You were, you are still one of my best friends, even with everything that happened. I hope that you forgive me, for never coming back to you. Maybe, if I had reached out to you again, lent you that hand when you really needed it, none of this would have ever happened. No matter what happens, I just wanted to make sure you knew…I don't blame you for anything. And I really did miss you."_

_A few tears dripped down Lily's face. James held her hand in comfort and spoke up. "Severus. You and I've never been on the best of terms. Mostly, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for being a downright prat to you for all those years. There's no excuse for what I did. Though," he chuckled, "you really learned how to give right back in those later years, didn't you? I deserved it too. I've really not much else to say to you, I guess. I didn't really know you as well as Lily did. I just…I just hope that, if we die, and Harry lives, that you don't begrudge him for what I put you through. And I hope that you'll be there for him…and his sister. We asked Dumbledore to make sure she was safe. The only way was to hide her from everybody. By the time you see this will, she should be fine. Please, keep an eye on them for us. If not for me, then for Lily."_

_The projection blurred for a few moments. Soon enough, it returned. Lily and James were back with smiles again, though it was obvious that the recording was taken a few moments after the previous one. Lily had taken a moment to wipe her tears away._

"_Iris. Harry. I hope you two have been doing all right," James started with a smile. "If everything's gone as planned, then you'll have both been with Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Andromeda and Theodore Tonks, or Edward and Diane Greengrass for the most of your life up to now. I'm sure you've heard about us, but, it can't hurt to do it just in case I guess. My name is James Charlus Potter and I'm your proud father. It feels like just the other day when you two bundles of joy came into the world. Merlin knows we needed it," he chuckled. "I worked as an Auror for a time after graduating from Hogwarts, until…well, extenuating circumstances came up… I was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was quite the prodigy in Transfigurations, according to Professor McGonagall. Hopefully one of you two will take after me in that aspect. I guess it didn't help much in the end, if you end up seeing this though…"_

_A gleaming tear dropped to the ground. He covered his face with a hand, shoulders shaking._

"_Man…I really wish we would've been there to see you two grow up, you know? There's so much we missed…I wish we had more time…"_

"_James…" _

_The two figures spoke between themselves for a short time. The audio wasn't caught by the recording. Soon enough, Lily become audible. _

"_Iris, Harry, I'm your mother, Lily Rose Potter. I earned my license as a Charms Mistress as I graduated from Hogwarts with my NEWTs. I had been working on the adaptation of non-magical technology into the magical world as a project before the war erupted… There's just so much to say and so little time," she said with a sad smile. "This recording is actually on a result of my projects. Taking the idea of projectors and trying to incorporate it into the magical world, I asked for the goblins to provide some materials that would function with the runes and enchantments I would need to place on it. It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" The models fizzled out once more, returning with Lily and James looking significantly more worried. "We're running out of time. I guess I won't be able to regale you with tales of how much of a prat your father used to be," she laughed._

_James chuckled and rubbed his head. It wasn't until they stopped that they returned their gazes to the front, eyes softened. "But, there's one last thing to say at least, the most important thing we need to say."_

"_We love you," they said in unison, James joining in. _

"_We really, absolutely do love you. If we had to sacrifice our lives to save yours, the lives of our precious babies, then it was absolutely worth it. Iris, take care of Harry, ok? You're the big sister, you need to step it up for your little brother, all right?"_ _Lily said with a smile._

"_Harry, you had better stand up for your sister, all right?" James laughed. "You might be the younger one, but you're the man of the household. You had better beat off the boys with your broom if you have to!"_

"_Iris, Harry, we love you so, so much. Live your lives to the fullest. Don't let anyone stop you," they said in unison. "We'll always be watching over you. Goodbye."_

The message cut out.

Adrian took a look around, wiping away a stream of tears that had slid down his face. The message had brought back some memories of another time.

Iris, Harry, Andromeda, and Narcissa were in varying states of distress. Dumbledore was silently weeping. Snape was the only one not crying, but he quite obviously needed some time alone to think.

So, Adrian spoke up. "I think we all need some time to rest and think now. It's been a long day. Harry, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I think they would be best answered tomorrow, once we've all had some sleep. Andromeda, Narcissa, Iris, would you like to share a room for the night?"

Iris nodded slightly, wiping away some tears. "If you two don't mind, that would be nice…"

Andromeda and Narcissa gave their consent and the three females were off, teleported away by Kurama.

"Headmaster, Professor. Shall we continue this again at some later time?"

Both men nodded in acknowledgement and were returned to their offices by Kurama.

Adrian and Harry were the only ones left. "You want to bunk with me for the night, Harry? I have a room with two beds set up, so we can room together if you'd like."

"Sure," he eventually responded, in between sniffles," That would be nice."

…..

**A/N: Sorry for the confusion on the last A/N. The chapter was supposed to be today, Sunday, since the last was posted on Friday, but I had mistakenly said that it would be on Saturday. Woops!**

**Adrian finished setting up a few things for the future and finally made his way back to the Potter Manor with Dumbledore and Snape in tow.**

**My Potter Will was made, as insinuated, incomplete due to the death of James's parents during the war. Considering his behavior, I believe it would be fair to say that his parents didn't quite get around to teaching him that aspect due to his own immaturity and not expecting that he'd need it. As a result, a much more concise and personal will.**

**It really is a shame, that the Potters lived such a short life in perspective. They were 21 years old. There was so much more to the future for them, but their lives were ended so early. While they might have been adults, they were only so for such a short time. I think that the Will they left behind in my story was an accurate representation of the Lily and James Potter I envisioned, grown, but still ultimately drained and distraught from both the situation and needing to leave a message for their children.**

**I do hope that I wrote the intended feelings in this chapter satisfactorily! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and had a great weekend (and better weekend if you guys actually get President's Day off…I don't :c). Review if you think something was strange (:?) or something was great (:D)! **

**One last thing. Thank you very much for following and/or enjoying my story up to now. Hitting 100 followers and being one off from 100 favorites brings just an unimaginable feeling of gratefulness and motivation to me. Thank you and I will do my best to continue putting out content that satisfies. Cheers!**


	11. HP:DP Chapter 11 - Breakfast and Answers

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 11 – Breakfast and Answers**

**A/N: As a note of clarification and response to one of the reviews, Dumbledore is by no means redeemed yet. I've set him on a path towards making up for his mistakes, but he's still going to go through punishment for the things he's caused. He hasn't even told Andromeda and Narcissa the truth about Sirius's situation…hell hath no fury like women scorned. So, while he will be an ally and eventually will be forgiven, he's nowhere near forgiven at the moment. It's just a matter to be dealt with as time progresses.**

**Disclaimer: Harry got mentioned/had perspective for a lot of this chapter! Yay! I think that's my first with so much Harry. But, that doesn't mean I own Harry Potter!**

Harry had eventually settled down his emotions enough to slip into a turbulent slumber, though he had felt more at peace with Adrian in the room. Kyoka slipped into his bed to help with his dreams and soon enough, Harry was snoozing away. Iris, Andromeda, and Narcissa had fallen asleep together on a large bed, basking in the comfort and warmth of one another for the first time in a long time for any of them.

Adrian, however, was not quite asleep. His eyes were closed. His heart rate and breathing were calmed. His body was resting. But his mind was working quite hard.

…..

"_**Of all the places you could have used for your mindscape, you brought us back to this dump?" **__a boy asked, sitting on the roof of a building. From a single glance at him, one would immediately get the impression that he was a mischievous little rascal. He had reddish-orange, short hair, was wearing a Japanese yukata of purple and black, and had two little fox ears poking out of his head. Nine red tails flickered around behind him, phasing through the back of his yukata._

_The dump in question was a large, but empty village. The buildings within it had a variety of differently-colored rooftops. Off in the distance was a large mountain with six faces carved into it and surrounding the village was a perimeter wall. Beyond that wall laid forest for as far as the eye could see. It was the village of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. _

"_**Oh, don't be like that, Kurama," **__a girl said as she spun around in her own silver yukata. She had snow-white, long hair and snow-white tails, in opposition to her male counterpart. She was the picture of innocence, were it not for the sinister nature one could feel hiding behind her gentle guise. Her own pair of small fox ears twitched as she stretched. __**"Haaa. How long has it been since we've moved around in human forms?"**_

"_Around a century and a half?" Adrian answered as he read through a scroll in his hands. He was sitting a bit behind the two other children. "Anyway, I brought us back to this _dump_ because I thought it would be nice to have a little taste of home. And if somebody ever somehow manages to break into my mind, I severely doubt they'd be expecting this."_

_He had decided to take the time while his body was resting to go ahead and sort through the knowledge and memories that Mira had supplied him, as well as take some time to consider his next moves. While this first day had turned out well-enough, he wanted to have a good idea of what he wanted to do next. He'd supposed a good place to start would be the seven scrolls that had been 'marked' by Mira, in a manner of speaking. His guess paid off, as he'd been taking the entire day to process them on the side._

_Now that the information was being cycled back to him, he realized what they had contained. They were records of another life that Harry had lived out past defeating Voldemort, split into seven different books, one for each year. It was strange, now having that knowledge available to him. So many circumstances had already changed._

_However, it seemed it would be best to stick closely to the timeline up until the fourth year, at the very least. There was a lot of potential to be had. There was no time to be idle. Important details within the texts stuck out to him that he would need to address one by one. It was easy enough to decide on the next major objective. The school year didn't need to be changed much, but moves would need to be made outside of Hogwarts. _

_He needed to recruit Amelia Bones and get Sirius Black out of Azkaban. The second task required no further explanation. He was an innocent man and didn't deserve to stay stuck within the dreadful place for any second longer than necessary. The former, however…_

_The Head of the DMLE, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had been murdered in the summer of Harry's fifth year in the other life. She had been acknowledged as a threat by Voldemort and was terminated with extreme prejudice. While Harry hadn't had much interaction with the woman, she had the background and capabilities to become a very valuable ally. They would need her help to clear Sirius's name and she could help with terminating Lucius Malfoy._

_When Narcissa asked for him to finalize the marriage contract, it would automatically drain her sizable dowry from the Malfoy vault. It would no doubt damage the man's coffers, but it wouldn't be nearly enough. The ponce didn't become a member of Voldemort's inner circle by being a push-over. No, to fully get rid of the threat he posed, they would need Amelia Bones' help. However, it was at least good that Narcissa would be free and out of harm's way from this single step._

_So, the question remained. How would he start a dialogue with Amelia Bones? Well, that was simple enough. It would start with a single rat. So, the main objective would need to wait until they finally arrived at Hogwarts. For now, he could focus on spending time with Harry. But of course, with shadow clones, it was always a waste to __**not**__ multi-task. _

_He snapped his fingers and a few clones popped out to take the seven scrolls, hiding them away for the time being. A few more clones started sorting through the rest of extra information that Mira provided. It was interesting how the shadow clones worked within mindscapes. Since any benefits that you could gain from using shadow clones were purely mental and theoretical, they were able to work within even the mental boundaries of his mindscape. It was convenient, and might seem rather strange, but the usage of Chakra-based techniques using Magic as a substitute was bound to react strangely._

"_**Harry is stirring," **__the white-haired girl spoke up, sensing the boy's consciousness return. _

"_Thank you, Kyoka," Adrian said, getting up onto his feet. "Let's get to it, then."_

…..

His eyes snapped open, revealing glowing purple eyes, a side effect of his mental shenanigans. They very quickly dimmed back down to their natural appearance. He heard Harry breathing off to his side, still a bit off from finally waking up.

There would be much that needed to be done. He noiselessly made two shadow clones, whom Kurama immediately teleported off to their intended destinations, but not before marking tattoos of red energy onto both of them. Adrian nodded in thanks and got up, walking over and opening the blinds to the room.

Right on cue, Harry yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He flinched back a little at the sudden light, but recovered soon enough.

"Morning, Harry. How are you feeling?"

"…Morning Adrian. Better, I guess. The bed is really comfy," Harry murmured.

"I'd hope so. Can't have people saying my manor has beds that aren't comfy," Adrian joked back. "How are you really feeling though? After last night?"

He scrunched up his face for a few seconds before sighing. "Relieved, I guess. Happy, even. I'd always wanted to know who my parents were. Why I wasn't with them. I got my answers yesterday. And now I know it wasn't because they didn't want me. It was because they did love me that I didn't end up with them." He smiled. "And now I know I have a sister."

"You're strong, for sure. You've taken everything rather well," Adrian smiled. "I hear a 'but' at the end of there."

"Thanks. I guess." Harry's eyes darkened. "Who was it? Who killed our parents, Iris and I's?"

The purple-eyed boy sighed, but it wasn't something for him to hide. Nor would he, especially not to Harry. But not right now. "This is a conversation we should have with the others as well. Shower up and I'll bring us back to Potter Manor."

Harry looked around suddenly, not realizing that they had left his…home. "Why'd you bring us here?"

Adrian shrugged. "There weren't any rooms set up like this in Potter Manor, so I just took us over here. My house is more…adaptable, I guess you could say. Now, go clean up and we'll have breakfast with your sister, Narcissa, and Andromeda. They're close friends of your mother's, if you weren't quite sure yet. Anyway, shower's right through there. I'll leave a change of clothes for you."

Harry nodded and walked into the bathroom, somewhat amazed with Adrian. Despite them being similar ages, it felt as if the other boy was far older and more than he was, when the purple-eyed boy wanted to be at the very least. He gave off a feeling of reliability and trustworthiness. He felt safe. His thoughts were sidetracked by the extravagant bathroom he'd just walked into, however.

"Wow…"

Adrian chuckled at that and shook his head. He snapped his fingers and clean clothes appeared on Harry's bed, a set of pajamas identical to what he already been wearing. With that done, he left Harry to have fun inspecting the bathroom and warped over to the Potter Manor to prepare breakfast, leaving Kyoka to notify him when Harry finished up.

He had a new brother and three women to impress with his cooking skills.

…..

"Hey, broody Professor! You up?" a shadow clone shouted as he appeared in the lab portion of Severus Snape's office.

"What are you doing here…?" a voice droned out from another portion of the office.

The clone walked a bit further, then raised an eyebrow. "You aren't looking so great, dude. You ok?"

Snape was slumped against his desk, exhausted with dark circles underneath his eyes. "You…are different from yesterday."

"I'm just a clone of the Boss," he replied. "A magical copy, I guess. Came to ask you about making nutrient and growth potions for Harry."

The Potions Master sighed and pointed at a cabinet. Two potion bottles, one pale green and one light blue, were readied. "I made them overnight, since I had lost the inclination to sleep. Tell your creator to send one of you each day for the full regime of potions. They are to be ingested by individually but consecutively, green first. Optimally an hour after eating. Go."

The clone grabbed the two bottles, stuffed them into the red tattoo mark, and saluted before he popped out of existence. Snape's head fell against his desk. The Potions Master would eventually find the strength and willpower to crawl into his bed.

…..

Narcissa yawned lightly. She had expected to awaken on her bed in Malfoy Manor, along in the warmth of her pillows and blankets, after having experienced the most thrilling and joyful dream she'd had in a long time. As she registered the feeling of her limbs entwined with the smooth skin of two other people, she realized that it was reality.

She looked to her right, seeing the slumbering faces of her beautiful elder sister and charming young lady who reminded her so much of Lily. The child had settled in between the two sisters and had grasped onto a hand of each sister with her tiny delicate fingers. Andromeda and Narcissa were on both sides of Iris and facing inwards, having overlaid their arms on each other over the girl in the middle.

She closed her eyes and smiled peacefully, listening to the soft breathing of her companions. It was nice, simply basking in the warmth of other people. It had been over a decade since she'd last _enjoyed_ the comfort of another person in such close proximity. She'd endured, cold day after cold day, hoping to one day regain her freedom. A tear ran down the side of her face. She couldn't lose it again, not after tasting it so clearly. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

A delicate hand brushed away the droplet descending her cheek. She opened her eyes to the sight of her sister, gently smiling at her. "Don't worry, Cissa. You won't need to go back ever again."

Narcissa nodded. She would ask later today for the confirmation. Iris moaned lightly, eyes flickering open.

"What's that smell?" she mumbled.

Andromeda and Narcissa took a moment to register the words before they realized what she was talking about. Stuck in their thoughts, they had missed the delicious smell of food that was pervading the manor.

Iris's stomach growled and she blushed. The two women laughed, but agreed with the unspoken sentiment.

"Let's freshen up and then discover where that wonderful scent is coming from, shall we?"

It was a good thing the manor had more than single bathroom, or they would have taken far longer than they would have wanted to.

…..

By the time the women had made their way downstairs, they discovered the source of the scent. Harry was seated at the head of the large dining table with a glass of orange juice in front of him. He was also staring intently at the large plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, baked beans, toast, and hash browns sitting in front of him.

Similar plates were already laid out for the three women, albeit with slightly lesser portions. Two more plates sat at one seat, with monstrously large portion sizes present on it. A voice from the kitchen shook them from their stupor. Kyoka and Kurama were sitting on the floor adorably, swishing their tails around. Two bowls were placed in front of them, filled up with sausages, eggs, and pieces of bacon. Kurama seemed somewhat offended for some reason.

"The two large plates are for me. My appetite is enormous. If any of you would like more after you're done, speak up. There's plenty more in the back, prepped for munching. I just wasn't quite sure how much the three of you would be able to eat. Everybody's different, after all," Adrian said, head popping out from the kitchen. "Would any of you like tea or coffee?" In the end, Narcissa took a cup of tea, Andromeda coffee, and orange juice was chosen by the two children.

"Did…you make this all yourself, Adrian?" Iris asked once they'd all seated, still somewhat shocked. "Where did you get the supplies? The fridge was empty when we arrived..."

"I sent out a clone to pick up everything. Kurama has this neat teleportation rune array he can do. It only works for small volumes of goods though, so he had to send them through in groups," Adrian laughed.

"Speaking of…where did your two magical foxes come from?" Andromeda asked. "You never quite introduced them to us yesterday."

"Ah right. Well, they were both stored inside of the Sovereign Vault for me to pick up. They're my familiars in this world, though they were a part of one of my past lives. Kurama is the red-orange one and Kyoka is the white one," Adrian answered, gesturing at the two foxes who were currently chowing down. They waved their tails in greeting. "Let's go ahead and tuck in though. Questions can wait for after we're full!"

It didn't take much persuasion for the rest of the table to follow suit. They were all starving after yesterday. Harry, at first, was somewhat embarrassed of his table manners when he watched how Andromeda and Narcissa ate. He quickly realized that he was fine in comparison to Adrian. It took a while for the four to tear their eyes away from the boy who seemed to be inhaling food like an endless vortex. Somehow, he kept from making a terrible mess and managed to not seem disgusting, but it was definitely still a marvel.

Adrian sighed in relief when he finished, approximately at the same time as the others, not that they had eaten anywhere close to the amount he did. Everybody felt satisfied after a filling and delicious meal, but even more so for Harry. How long had it been since he'd had a full meal? How long had be dreamed of eating a meal with people that cared about him? He couldn't put how he felt into words.

"All right. We promised you answers, Harry. Fire away," Adrian started.

Harry nodded. "Who exactly are you? Iris is my sister, Misses…"

"Please, just call us Andi and Cissa," Andromeda cut in. "You don't need to be formal with us." Narcissa nodded in agreement.

He blushed. "Ok, thank you. So, AndI and Cissa are my mom's friends. I can understand why they were looking for me and why they're here. But why are you here, Adrian?"

The purple-eyed boy scratched his head. "Well, it's a long story. I'm not actually from this world. I was brought here by magic to help you. You have a lot ahead of you, Harry. I'm here to give you a better chance." Then he grinned. "And because I'd like to be your friend, if you'll have me and all my craziness."

Harry was startled. He hadn't been expecting a fully-honest answer like that. The thought crossed his mind that he should be wary of whether or not Adrian's friendship would be a true friendship. But it was gone as quickly as it came. With everything Adrian had done for him and how the purple-eyed boy had treated him up to now, he knew that Adrian was sincere. His answer came easily enough.

"Of course," Harry replied with a smile. However, that simply brought the question he asked earlier to mind. "So, I guess this is the only other big question I have. Who killed our parents and why?" He clenched his fist.

Iris saddened, while the other three sighed. It was never a pleasant ordeal to think about. Adrian spoke up.

"Voldemort." Andromeda and Narcissa trembled slightly, though they were working on stopping that reaction. "Most magicals refer to Voldemort as You-Know-Who. On Halloween, Voldemort attacked your parents because of a prophecy. The prophecy stated that it would either be you or another boy who would finally vanquish Voldemort. So, the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, struck as well. You lost your parents to Voldemort, while the other boy's parents were driven into insanity by the elite Death Eaters. That scar on your head is the result of the strange phenomenon that saved the lives of you and your sister that fateful night. Voldemort is gone, for now."

Harry moved his trembling hand to his scar. "For now?" he asked, after a few moments of thinking about.

Adrian nodded. "Voldemort…will return. But, that's not something you need to worry about right now. We're all going to prepare for the day Voldemort returns. You won't be alone when the time comes. Just worry about enjoying your life now."

Andromeda, Narcissa, and Iris all smiled and nodded in approval. The purple-eyed boy spoke well.

Harry smiled. "All right. Thank you."

Had he been presented with this information in any other way and by any other person, then he might not have received it as well. But, with the reassurance in Adrian's voice and the support he could feel from the other women, he felt as if everything would be fine.

"What are we going to do next then?" he asked.

Adrian smiled. "Well, first of all, you're going to drink these potions. Then, we'll go shopping!"

…..

**A/N: Shopping trip time! You guys ready to go Diagonalley? Lel. Anyway, we'll be entering a section of the story that everybody knows and loves/hates next! Though, it won't be the only thing we take care of next chapter. Love multi-tasking those events, ya know.**

**Clarification point that might make more sense now, and was mentioned in the reviews. Iris was present at Godric's Hollow on the night of Voldemort's attack. She would have been in the room with Harry, but the first Killing Curse fired at Harry would have been the one to rebound and thusly leave a scar on his head. Sort of like how most fanfics that have siblings for Harry present, Voldemort prioritizes the child that matters, which backfires.**

**So, Iris and Adrian are about a year older, in Hermione-fashion, having been born past the starting date of Hogwarts. **

**That's all I wanted to address for this A/N, so hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, leave a review if you're happy, sad, angry, or confused! Or don't if you're too much of any of them (or not enough) to leave one! :D Anyway, cheers!**


	12. HP:DP Chapter 12 - Wizards and Wands

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 12 – Wizards and Wands**

**Disclaimer: Which way do you go to get out of Diagon Alley? Horizont-Alley! Or Vertic-Alley, but not Symmetric-Alley…I'll stop. Honestly, I didn't know Horizont Alley was a thing until I read its name in another fanfiction and burst out laughing. Can't currently remember what it was called though… If any of you know, please PM me! However, my ignorance of those terribly punny locations shows that I do not own Harry Potter! **

**Revision: 1/12-13/2017. All the preceding chapters and this one were revised at stated time.**

"Those didn't taste very good," Harry complained, sticking his tongue out.

"Medicine is very rarely pleasant," Andromeda said with a chuckle, cleaning out the bottles they had just used.

Adrian retrieved the glassware and sent them off to the potions laboratory he was setting up in Vulpis Manor. Extra supplies were always helpful, after all. Of course, Adrian hadn't simply taken the potions out and fed them to Harry without checking them first. Narcissa had confirmed, after referencing a book he retrieved from the Vulpis Manor Library, that the potions were indeed nutrient and growth potions, as requested. Narcissa had even recognized some of the minute modifications that Snape made to the potion to increase its efficacy, having worked alongside the Potions Master before.

Why did he bother checking, even though Severus Snape's loyalty to the Potter siblings was essentially guaranteed? It never hurt to be safe.

After some time for each of them to change clothes and cleaning up a bit more, they were just about set to head off to Diagon Alley. They still wouldn't quite yet. Adrian could tell that Narcissa was ready to make her decision, but didn't want to delay the group. While it was a kind notion, it was better done sooner than later, in the event that Lucius finally realized his mistake.

"Narcissa," he spoke up, "have you made your decision about the proposal?"

The woman hesitated briefly, receiving a reassuring hand from her sister, and then nodded. "Yes, Lord Slytherin-Vulpis," Narcissa responded formally. "If you would not mind, I would like you to accept the contract."

Adrian nodded. It was somewhat strange that his first official decision under the name of Lord Slytherin-Vulpis would be the the acceptance of a marriage contract. With emancipation and freedom came responsibilities.

He held his clenched left hand up to his chest. The House Vulpis signet ring on his hand began to glow as he channeled magic into his hand. "Then, so shall it be. I, as Lord of the House Vulpis, accept the marriage contract between Lady Narcissa Black and Lord Adrian Slytherin-Vulpis, overriding all existing marriage contracts by right of supremacy. _So mote it be._"

With that, a pulse of magic was released from Adrian and resonated through Narcissa's body. As magic interacted with magic, she could feel the chain that had been restricting her will for so many years shatter and dissipate. Tears of relief and utter joy flowed down from her dazzling blue eyes, now having regained their former glow after truly escaping from the cage she had had held over her for the last two decades of her life… and the change in status made itself known to the goblins.

Off in the Black and Malfoy vaults of Gringotts, two identical pieces of paper burst into flames. It was with great pleasure that the goblins extracted the Black dowry from the Malfoy vaults, having had enmity with the arrogant, disrespectful wizard in their past dealings. They would also 'accidentally' refrain from notifying the man of the changes to his coffers for a short amount of time.

Adrian smiled and walked forward, taking the hand of his betrothed and touching his lips to her knuckles. He would bow, but he was still too short for it. "Thank you for giving me the honor, my Lady."

Narcissa responded to him a dazzling smile through her tears. Her dream had now truly become a reality. "No, thank you, my Lord. This means so much to me. Please, go on ahead to Diagon Alley. I will remain and continue studying the book you lent me, in case Lucius or his associates see me. I wouldn't want to cause trouble to befall our group."

While Andromeda had been thinking along similar lines and had been planning to offer to stay, they realized that Adrian was looking at Narcissa with a strange expression.

"Now, why would you do that? I can't let you suffer being trapped indoors after you've endured so long to finally be free," he said with a foxy grin. "Come along with us, Cissa. They don't have what it takes to stop us."

There was only a moment of hesitation before she smiled brilliantly once more and grabbed ahold of Adrian's hand. And then they were all gone in a flash of red.

…..

"Hey, gramps! You in?"

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open, staring at the boy that had appeared suddenly in his office. "Adrian…welcome. What need do you have of me? Also, would you like a lemon drop?"

The boy sat down and grabbed one of the yellow pieces of candy, popping it in his mouth. "Sure, thanks gramps. I'm not the Boss, by the way, I'm just one of the clones. I'm sure he'll like the feedback from this one," the clone laughed mischievously. "Hey, mind if I eat some more?"

Dumbledore blinked a few times before peering at the boy in front of him with his aura sight focused. It seemed he truly was a construct, as he only appeared as a glob of magical energy, rather than the full aura of wizard or witch.

"Have as many as you'd like," Dumbledore replied with a smile. Even if it was a construct, he was simply happy that somebody was accepting his lemon drops. Nobody else seemed to like the candy except for himself, not even some of Hagrid's magical creatures. "I have a good supply of them. So, for what reason did Adrian send you here?"

The clone tossed a handful of lemon drops into his mouth before responding. "Well, the boss wanted to know about what sort of plans you originally had for the school year, before he showed up. He figured you would have had something ready for Harry to do."

What the clone didn't mention was that Adrian already knew about what Dumbledore had been planning for the year. While the universe was different in more minute ways, if the dispositions of the individuals he met were similar to those of the copy of memories that Mira had sent him, then it could be extrapolated that they would be acting similarly.

Therefore, Dumbledore most likely planned to use the Flamels' Philosopher's Stone, just as he did in the first book of memories. The question was a test of trust, with no vulnerabilities as Legilimency wouldn't work. The clones essentially shared the same mental defenses as Adrian after all, which would easily repel any attempts.

Dumbledore crossed his fingers, laid his elbows down on the desk, and looked across to the clone. "The Philosopher's Stone was entrusted to me for safekeeping by my old friends Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. The Stone is currently being held within Vault 713 within Gringotts. That is the information that was leaked. The Stone, however, is a fake, yet a very convincing fake nonetheless. In a recent meeting with one of my staff members, I sensed that the man had been possessed by the shade of Voldemort during his sabbatical in Albania. I know that the Elixir of Life will be a tempting target to Voldemort, so I do not doubt he will be tempted to steal it.

Soon enough, I shall have Hagrid retrieve the Stone from Gringotts and bring it to Hogwarts. I had each of my main course staff members prepare a trial to hold the Stone between, trials that would be accomplishable by first years, if they worked together properly. One of them was specifically tailored to the talents of a young boy by the name of Ronald Weasley, who I had intended on becoming one of Harry's friends. Some of the others are yet to be completed, pending my decision based on who he became friends with. The trials were simply meant to help prepare Harry for what lies ahead. The true defense would be the Mirror of Erised, and I would be present to deal with the true threat."

The clone nodded and popped another handful of lemon drops into his mouth, chewing slowly. "All right then. Thanks gramps. That's all I needed, the Boss will be around to talk to you at some point. See ya!"

And with a poof, he was gone.

…..

"Why are we skipping the bookstores?" Iris pouted, as Adrian led them around the alley.

"I'll be sending shadow clones to pick up all of our school supplies, so we don't really need to wander around in there," he replied. "What kind of books do you think you can find in these shops that you wouldn't be able to find in the Potter or Vulpis Libraries? Besides, it's Harry's first time out in Diagon Alley and probably Narcissa's last time out in a while, we might as well keep it a bit more interesting."

Harry laughed along with the two Black sisters, while Iris just huffed and looked off to the side. He was somewhat thankful, as well. He'd been astounded the entire time by the sight of people walking around in robes and the displays of magic he'd seen in some shops they'd passed by. And while he loved books, he severely doubted magical books could be that much different, so he appreciated skipping the more boring tasks.

"You aren't too cramped in the middle, are you Harry dear?" Narcissa asked kindly.

The green-eyed boy had Andromeda and Narcissa to his sides, and Adrian and Iris to his front and back, mostly to block people off from looking at him too closely. If they noticed his scar, it would get very annoying to walk around very quickly.

While the formation was somewhat conspicuous if anybody looked more closely, nobody was looking particularly closely at the three children, either busy with their own tasks or staring at the two gorgeous women, not that many of them continued to do so after realizing they were looking at whom they thought to be the Malfoy matriarch or Andromeda Tonks, one of the fiercest and most successful magical attorneys in magical Britain.

"No, I'm fine," Harry replied. "So, where are we going then?"

"Ollivander's. We're going to get our wands," Adrian said, stopping. They had just arrived at the renowned wand maker's shop. "Perfect timing, Harry. Come on, let's go inside."

A bell above the door jingled as the group entered the shop. Piles of wand boxes sat in the back of the room, layered in dust from disuse. An entire wall to the left was filled with wand boxes in each and every alcove in the large cupboard. A staircase led upstairs, most likely to the wand maker's bedroom. Directly to their front was a desk and lamp and, behind it, an opening into an aisle surrounded with wand walls on both sides.

They all heard a sliding sound and suddenly, out of another pathway on the right of the room, came an old man on a sliding ladder.

"Ah…it feels like only yesterday that you sisters graced my shop," the man with crazed white hair said quietly as he descended from his ladder. "Yes, accompanying your youngest sister for her first wand," Ollivander said, walking up to the group. He focused his gaze on Narcissa for a few moments, his eyes flickering. "Ah yes…but, it seems that your wand may soon become unsuitable for you, Lady Vulpis. The connection that has been forged into your very being is changing you as we speak. Do visit me in the future, hm? But for now, it seems my business is with the three of you," he said, looking over the three children with his pale silver eyes.

"Do you have eidetic memory, Mr. Ollivander?" Adrian asked. "Or are you just that dedicated to your work?"

The man smiled while he pulled out a measuring tape. "While I do not understand the words in the former question, I believe I understand your meaning. I believe it is my dedication to the craft that gives me the ability to recall each and every customer I have served and the wands that had chosen them. And I believe I have inherited the ability to sense magic for the purpose of my craft."

Harry and Iris gazed at the wand maker in wonder. Narcissa and Andromeda dropped their wariness, having been put on-guard by the wand maker's commentary. The wizard had always unnerved them with his knowledge of secrets, but Ollivander had never given them away before.

"Now then, shall we get to business?" the wand maker asked. His measuring tape darted between the three children in a blur of motion before returning to him. He gazed at the tape as it shifted a few times, giving him the different measurements.

"I thought the measuring tape usually moved around a lot more than that?" Adrian asked for the sake of his own childish curiosity.

"Well," Ollivander chuckled, "those are usually just to distract the antsy children. I believe you all have more important things than accompanying an old man for the majority of your day, so I shall expedite the process."

Adrian nodded in appreciation. The wand maker took a few more seconds before walking into the back. "Well, let's start with young Mr. Potter, shall we? I was wondering when I would be seeing you. It feels like only yesterday your parents were receiving their first wands in my shop, though it seems…I should have been expecting two siblings, hm? How very curious," he laughed as he walked back. "Would you give this a try, Mister Potter? Go on, give it a swish."

He very carefully handed a wand to Harry, a wand that Adrian recognized from the memories. It was Harry's original wand. The boy nodded and flicked the wand. A sharp breeze cut through the shop, sending some papers flying. He could feel an innate bond to it, yet the connection felt…incomplete.

Ollivander took a deep breath and retrieved the wand, staring very intently at it. "Very interesting, Mister Potter. The core of this wand is one of two tail feathers granted to me by a certain phoenix. The two feathers were used to make a pair of wands. The sister wand to this one in my hand is…the one who gave you that scar," he finished.

Harry took a sharp intake of breath and put his hand to his forehead. "So…Voldemort had the other. If that's the case…then I don't want it. I'll take any wand but that one," he said fiercely, scrunching up his face.

The wand maker looked at the boy with an evaluating gaze. "It would be best if you were to refrain from speaking the Dark Lord's name to other wizards and witches, Mister Potter. While I admire your courage in speaking his name, you must understand that the name brings great terror to wizarding populace. For some, it may seem like only yesterday that they had to watch their mouths or risk being kidnapped, killed, or made an example of by the Dark Lord's minions."

Harry nodded in understanding. Adrian glanced at Andromeda and Narcissa, realizing that they agreed with Ollivander's assessment. The wand maker nodded before continuing on.

"But yes, I do not think it will be _this_ wand that will work for you. There is a special connection you share with this core, but that does not mean…this is the wand you shall have. Come, follow me into the back," Ollivander gestured. "If my beliefs are correct, I believe that all three of you will require this service of mine on this fine day."

The group followed Ollivander as he led them into the back of his shop. Soon enough, they came into a room that was much more organized than the register area of the shop. Both sides of the room had varying boxes and cabinets, labelled clearly on what each container held within. In the middle of the room lay a worktable, with an assortment of tools sitting next to it in a container or directly on it.

In front of it was a more ordinary table, though it was larger for a reason that Ollivander was currently displaying. The wand maker shuffled around to both sides of the room, humming and laying out precisely cut blocks of wood into one row and various jars and containers into a second. He then turned to Harry and gestured to the assortment of goods.

"Go on, Mister Potter. Hover your hand over the row of woods first. See which ones feel right to you."

Harry nodded and did as told, walking very slowly across the row. Many of the woods gave a decent feeling to him, but three stood out above the rest, resonating comfortably with his magic. As if in response, the three blocks in question rose up from the table with a gentle blue glow surrounding them.

Ollivander inspected each of them with a discerning eye and chuckled. "Oh, I suppose it was too much to think this would be simple. These are some very distinctive woods that you have reacted to, Mister Potter.

Blackthorn, a rare and unusual wand wood, which is known for being best suited to the wizards and witches who become the warriors out of us. They are usually well-known for not being afraid to dip into those considered the Dark Arts if it means gaining strength, whether to protect family or smite enemy. It is usually after passing through tribulation that this unique wood fully attunes to the wizard, so it may be some time before you reach your full potential with this wood.

Cedar, a wood which denotes wizards of strong character and powerful loyalty. Does that seem to hit the target, Mister Potter? Well, I believe that it will serve you well at least and make you one to be crossed should your loved ones be threatened. It should be with great wariness that any choose to challenge you.

And Holly, the wood of the phoenix feather wand you reacted to. A rare wood, known for being of a protective nature. It will help you in your times of emotion, when you must overcome anger and impetuosity. It is also a challenging wand to master when paired with phoenix feather, but should you do so, then you shall be a force to be reckoned with." Ollivander took a breath and glanced at Harry.

"In most situations, I would ask you to choose which wood you want for your wand. From what I sense, however, all three are matched impeccably to you. And I sense the core of your wand will be no simple affair, so it shall perhaps be best for me to…merge the woods. You will be destined for great things, Mister Potter, but I have no doubt that the other two children will impress similarly. For now, however, please give the second row a go."

Harry nodded and walked with his hand over the row of jars. Each was dimmed, obscuring their vision of what was contained within each. Soon enough, he felt reactions. From two jars, this time.

"Ah. As expected, no simple core materials responded to you. Griffin heartstring, freely given, and basilisk venom. The former was granted to me by a griffin one its last legs while I had been roaming the world in search of materials. I had taken care of the poor creature after it had been mortally wounded, but alas, it passed away. The latter, a very volatile substance, was something I purchased from an international marketplace of rare and unique magical ingredients, for no small price. The griffin heartstring will match very nicely with your cedar wood, while the basilisk venom should resonate with the blackthorn. Phoenix feather will help tame the other two core components. This will quite the challenge. Let's move on, to Miss Potter, shall we? While you may share similarities with your mother in appearance, I can feel…that your wand shall be quite different."

Iris quickly repeated the process as Harry stepped back, in awe at the wide spread of materials that the wand maker had on hand.

"Haha, I expected nothing less," Ollivander remarked with surprising emotion. "This will be my biggest task yet. I could continue on about these ingredients for days, however, I did promise you I would try to expedite the process.

Yew, a wood reputed to give its possessor the power of life and death, and notoriously known for its fearsome strength in the spheres of dueling and its power with curses.

Red oak, while some say is a sign of the hot tempered, is actually a more accurate match for an owner of quick reaction speed, adaptability, and quick-wittedness. It is quite the beautiful wood, as well, for a beautiful young lady.

Rowan, a wood best noted for its effectiveness with defensive charms. It is best suited for the clear-headed and pure-hearted, which I have no doubt is something you inherited from your mother.

For your core, unicorn blood, freely given, thestral tail hair, and the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail. It surprises me that unicorn blood and the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail would come together within a single wand. It indicates that those who you love will be loved deeply and those that suffer your wrath will very quickly regret begetting it. What surprises me more, is the clear resonance of the thestral tail hair. It is an ingredient very closely tied to Death, and as such, is a very rarely seen and unstable core ingredient except for…one occasion." Ollivander trailed off. "Nonetheless, with the ferocity of the Hungarian Horntail and gentleness of the unicorn, I have no doubt it can be incorporated with the utmost expenditure of my abilities."

Each and every wand ingredient so far had astounded the two children and the three adults present. Adrian was simply grinning the whole time, quite happy at the potential that these wands presented.

It was usually only on a wizard or witch's second or third wand that they would have the choice to have them custom-crafted and would gain wands so closely attuned to their natures. This was due to the simple fact that it would be too early in the developmental stage of a more normal wizarding child for their first wand to be particularly far out of a certain base formula.

Some Pureblood families would even spend money on custom-built wands for their children, which would actually worse less optimally for their children, since they would struggle to master the difficult wands they were given, whether it were due to affinity or magical strength. In some cases, such as Narcissa or even Bellatrix's, they hadn't had the opportunity to visit a skilled wand maker of Ollivander's caliber to create a custom wand. Others simply didn't require such an advanced wand, as the price was not by any means cheap, even to wealthy Purebloods, much less first generation witches and wizards who weren't aware of such an option.

Adrian, however, had no doubt that his two friends would be able to use their new wands like a part of their own body after enough training. It was with that thought completed that Ollivander turned to the purple-eyed boy. The other four also looked at him, waiting with anticipation.

"So, it seems that it would be your turn, Mister Vulpis. What wonders will you bring to the table, so to speak?"

…..

**A/N: FIND OUT, ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL – Wait, that's the wrong series. I decided to wait to the end of this chapter to address some things, since I realized it would probably be better to just do a big A/N at the end.**

**TLDR: Somebody asked a question, and I answered. Hogwarts is coming up in the next two or three chapters, but I personally think time outside of Hogwarts is rather necessary for properly building up a plot and can be rather fun, like the wand woods and materials that I worked out~ Also, go Buckeyes!**

**First, a guest review. It doesn't appear to have popped up on for some odd reason, but the message was "Just get on to Hogwarts time! Stop delaying and making turns here and there! It's irritating and frustrating!" I corrected some grammatical errors, but that's the message :p Anyway, to respond, I used to feel the same way. I would usually groan at Gringotts and Diagon Alley portions, because I sort of wanted to just get to the technical 'main setting'. **

**However, I've realized now, after experiencing being a writer up to this point and having talking about it with a friend, that it really is unavoidable. Honestly, I find it kind of fun to write now (though I still don't like Gringotts). There're are just so many things you need to take care of in Diagon Alley to have a coherent chronological story. I could just do a time-skip to Hogwarts and reveal it slowly as they come up, but that would potentially leave bigger plot holes and it would cut nice little mini-interactions between the characters and what-not. That'd just be a shame, really.**

**Anyway, I did decide to cut out finding "(Insert Text Name Here)" in the random bookstores, at the least. I can go over those at a later point, but I wanted to keep the segments where characters would be interacting with each other than just shopping for necessities/supplies. I'll be covering some pet browsing next time, because that can be fun, and perhaps clothes to torture our male characters. Though, as you may have noticed, I don't focus on appearance descriptions that much.**

**Honestly, researching the wand woods and thinking about the combinations and potentials was a pretty fun process. I used J.K. Rowling's entry for wand woods on Pottermore for reference, if you're wondering where you can check out more in-depth descriptions of the ones I chose. There were definitely a lot more that I thought fit Harry and Iris, but I didn't want to go tooo crazy on describing wood. That might lead to some strange assumptions. The core materials are more self-thought and having read other fanfictions. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it as much as I do, or at least don't hate it completely. :P We'll finish up in Ollivander's next chapter, along with finish up Diagon Alley.**

**To answer any questions about how long I will actually to take to get to Hogwarts, it should only take another three or four chapters. I have a basic outline, but sometimes I get inspiration to write longer segments for some things and shorter segments for others, which changes up how it actually works out. And I won't be sticking to day-by-day events for too long, it was just a better format for setting everything up in the beginning.**

**On a complete different note, if any of you dedicated readers happen to go to OSU, home of the Buckeyes, in Columbus, Ohio, you should totally PM me… I want to know if there's a hidden fanfiction writer/reader community here, cause I can't find one . **

**Edit: Special thanks to celf for reviewing and telling me of my age brain fart with Iris. I've gone back to Chapter 1 and 11 to fix the relevant portions. Iris is a little over a year older than Harry, making her a two year old babu instead of a one year old babu at the time of Voldemort's attack. Also, the Guest review that I referenced has no popped up in my review feed…so there's a two delay on them? **

**That's all outta me for now. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review about whatever you like, whether it's questioning me on why I like talking about wood so much, guesses on what pets might be gained, or suggestions on what sorts of familiars should pop-up in the future! I do actually read those things, you know. :P Cheers, Licras out!**


	13. HP:DP Chapter 13 - Out of the Gate

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 13 – Out of the Gates**

**Disclaimer: No special pizza pepperoni disclaimer this time around. The fact of the matter is, I simply don't own Harry Potter!**

"What else do we need to grab for the Boss?" "No idea, check the list dummy."

"Hey, I think we need one more copy of this one…" "Roger!"

"Did the Boss say to get the clothes later?" "Yep, don't worry about it!"

"Why are we buying potions ingredients?" "Because the Missus is going to need them!"

"Are we supposed to be in here?" "Why not? It's not like we can get in trouble!"

"Did the Boss ever think it might not be a good idea to have like twenty of us running around in one area?"

"Who cares? We're in the magical world, either nobody will notice or none of them will care!"

The clones thought wrong. The residents and people passing through Diagon Alley of that day would be the first to witness the phenomenon known as the 'Purple-Eyed Storm' that would become a legend of Diagon Alley. Every year, on a random day before the start of the Hogwarts school year, a flurry of identical purple-eyed, black-haired boys would be running around, arguing with each other and scrambling to purchase assorted goods and supplies.

Most people put the strange phenomenon off to a group of kids playing a prank with Polyjuice Potion. The shop owners certainly wouldn't be complaining, as they were the ones getting paid. The clones all had a copy of the endless pouch that Adrian was wearing. Thanks to the strangeness of magical interdimensional spacing, they could all reach through their own copies and extract money to pay for everything. Thusly, Diagon Alley continued along mostly unbothered.

Occasionally, some of the 'Purple-Eyed Storm' would move into Knockturn Alley. Some of the seedier denizens of the area would experience the 'poofing' security mechanism that the members of 'the Storm' had, which seemed, to them, to be an automatically-detonated smoke bomb, followed by a portkey to safety. Of course, it was actually just the clones vanishing from existence.

Each and every one of them had the portal marks that Kurama could provide to send their purchased supplies back to the manors, which made ferrying supplies convenient for the duplicates.

From that day, the shopkeepers always made sure to keep their supply high for whenever the 'Purple-Eyed Storm' decided to sweep across Diagon Alley. The flow of money in Diagon Alley was never better at that time of the year.

…..

Ollivander took a deep breath. It had been some time since he'd received this much excitement in his line of work, even including his somewhat dangerous forays into the wilderness for wand ingredients on the off-and-off. The last time he'd had this much fun was a certain pair of wands that he'd felt a great destiny attached to. He waited calmly for the purple-eyed one to finish his material affinity test.

"Yew, the wood of life and death appears again, yet it seems your connection is even stronger than Miss Potter's. Hm…how curious.

Alder, a wood that contradicts itself, as it is a stubborn and selfish wood to work with, yet its best owners are those who care for others above themselves. It is also quite remarkably suited to non-verbal spell work, an affinity that I have no doubt you shall be making use of in the near future.

Cherry, a wood that I can't say I worked with much. It's very, very highly valued in the wizarding communities of Japan. It was quite the sum I paid for my colleagues in the Eastern country to part with this sample for study, but I never imagined I would need it one day… While the wood is very beautiful and elegant, its power is not to be doubted, especially when paired with dragon heartstring, though…"

Ollivander paused, thinking, before looking at the two foxes sitting on the ground next to Adrian. "If your companions would be willing to part with materials for your wand, I do not doubt the affinity and power giving to your wand will be beyond comparison. I can feel that they have a strong connection to you already."

Adrian nodded and glanced at the second row of materials. "First, I should get a third material, right? I think I have an idea of which one I'll get, though…"

He sent a pulse of energy towards the table, causing vibrations in a few of the ingredients. However, one stood out from the others.

"Thestral tail hair, once again…" Ollivander whispered. "It seems that you trio of children are intended for great, great things. And despite the connection you children have shown to the sovereign forces which govern our world…I feel that you will not veer towards terrible things." He smiled. "Would your companions like to add to the formula now?"

Adrian glanced at the two fox kits. Kurama and Kyoka padded forward, each now glowing with magical energy.

Kurama was surrounded in a red and white glow, magical pressure increasing by the second. **"Yang,"** they all heard growled in the air. When the room felt as if it was going to pop, Kurama barked sharply. A tail hair flew from his back and into a jar that Ollivander had prepared, rapidly heating the container and giving off a rather dazzling light.

Kyoka was next, surrounded in a blue and black glow. Unlike a few moments ago when the pressure was rising, it now felt as if the room was being drained of its activity, as if they were slipping into the void. **"Yin,"** they heard calmly uttered. Kyoka yipped, cutting through the silence. A tear drop fell from her from her eyes and made its way into another jar. Frost began to creep around the jar and a vapor rose, similarly to dry ice.

"They say that the materials will stop reacting that extremely in a little bit," Adrian said, gesturing at the two foxes, whom nodded in agreement.

Ollivander watched the two foxes with amazement. "Solid Yang and liquid Yin, another concept I have not had the pleasure of working with until now. Very special familiars you have there, Adrian. Now then, it will most likely take me the rest of the day to finish these wands of yours, but this…this is quite definitely the most challenging project I've taken on in decades…it will be my honor to complete these for you. Please, leave me to my work," he said with an eager smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander!" Harry said excitedly. He didn't imagine getting a wand would be such an exciting affair. Now, he couldn't wait to receive his wand and begin his experiences with it by his side.

After echoing their appreciation, the group left the wand shop, the bell jingling on their way out.

The wand maker watched after their retreating backs and smiled, silver eyes glimmering in the dark of his shop. "Yes, a powerful trio of wands, for a powerful trio of wizards. Three wand woods, merged in unison, fused with three core materials, bursting with power. Ah, this will be quite the fun."

…..

"Where are we heading next?" Harry asked, hopping in excitement. Receiving his first wand had been a more spectacular affair than he'd been imagining. He could still feel his hairs standing up on edge from the magical energy Kurama and Kyoka had given off. It only cemented how amazing the pair of foxes were in his mind.

"We seem to going towards the Eeylops Owl Emporium next. Is that correct, Adrian?" Narcissa asked.

The boy in question nodded. "Yep. Browsing for owls might turn out well. After that, we can visit Magical Menagerie and see if there's anything that catches our eye."

Soon enough, they found themselves within the specialized pet shop, filled with owl cages lining the sides of the shop. A few areas of the shop were cordoned off for goods, like owl nuts, toys, and other various goods.

Adrian glanced around the shop for a moment and didn't find any that caught his eye, aside from the main reason he was here. Harry caught sight of the same within moments. He walked very slowly towards the cage.

"Hey kid, be careful with that one," the employee at the front desk spoke up. "She's always nipping and clawing at people."

Harry ignored the words in his stupor and finally got over to the beautiful snowy owl in the cage in the corner of the shop. "Wow. You're a real beauty, aren't you?" Harry said with a wide smile, feeling an intrinsic connection to the beauty. He put his hand slightly through the bars. The owl stared at the child for a few moments before hooting and putting her head to his hand.

A small sparkle of magic appeared between the two when they finally came into contact. Harry shook his head in confusion, but Adrian noticed a slight gleam of recognition appear in the eyes of the owl.

He smiled. "We'll buy her. How much?" Adrian asked.

The clerk looked surprised for a few moments, but then sighed in relief. "Well, since snowy owls are pretty rare, especially one like that, we'd usually charge 30 Galleons. But, the shop owner said, since she's been causing trouble, to only charge whoever managed to get her out of our shop 10 Galleons."

He nodded and dug a handful of the golden coins from his endless pouch from Gringotts. "We'll take it. There's some extra Galleons for owl treats and as a thanks."

The clerk was confused, but didn't refuse. Harry blinked and turned towards Adrian. "You didn't have to go and do that," he said, feeling bad for making Adrian spend money even though he really wanted the owl.

The purple-eyed boy simply smiled and grabbed a few treats. "Think of it as an early birthday present, Harry. I'll be getting you some more stuff later though," Adrian laughed. Harry opened his mouth to complain bashfully, but he cut him off. "Ah, nope, I don't want to hear it. It's my money to use as I please," he said, sticking his tongue out. "And I want to get you a few gifts. So don't try to stop me!"

Harry frowned for a moment before smiling slightly in appreciation. "Thanks, Adrian."

"No problem at all. Now, take these treats and let's let her out, she's been stuck in there long enough. Don't forget to think about a name for her," Adrian grinned.

The three witches simply watched with smiles as the two boys fumbled around with the cage, trying to let the snowy owl out. Iris wiped away some tears, silently thanking whatever guardian force watching over her and her brother for sending Adrian to them.

Soon enough, the group made their way out of Eeylops and towards their next destination. While Iris and Harry chattered about Diagon Alley with Andromeda and Narcissa, Adrian gestured to Kyoka. The white fox nodded and set up a mental link.

"_**You remember, don't you? Hedwig?"**_

"_Yes, I do. I remember. I should have taken out the little rat the first chance I had."_

"_**Pettigrew. Perhaps, but who knows how everything would have turned out without his escape."**_

"…_An answer that would not be known to us. You, I do not recognize. You were not present last time. The red-haired weasel boy is not here, as I had expected. That is good. Who are you?"_

"_**A friend. I'm simply here to help Harry along his path."**_

"_I see. I feel that you are honest. My senses would not betray me. Thank you, for guiding him to me."_

"_**He would have found you eventually. I thought it would be best to hasten the process. Loyal companions like you are what he will need for the future. You were so close, yet you did not hesitate for a split second to sacrifice yourself."**_

"_One second would have killed him. I could not allow that. I would never hesitate for him."_

"_**That's a good answer."**_ Adrian smiled. _**"I'll help you. The more, the better."**_

"…_Thank you. I know not how, but I need not know. I will now, if you do not mind, return to enjoying the presence of my returned master."_

Adrian nodded and the link shattered. Hedwig twisted her head to look at the boy for a moment before settling back down on Harry's shoulder, careful not to wound him with her talons, and snuggled herself into the boy's neck, receiving a rub on the head and letting out a happy hoot.

It seemed that the snowy owl remembered the events of the most successful timeline of Harry's, up to where she had died at least. During the Order of the Phoenix's attempt to extract Harry with the use of decoys with Polyjuice Potion, she had noticed a Death Eater aiming at her master's back. She had quickly flown into the path of the spell, intercepting the Killing Curse and dying in the place of her master.

While Harry had never noticed nor did he know to look for it in the first place, Hedwig had been forming a familiar bond with him, though its progress was stunted by the suppression of his core and the presence of Voldemort's soul fragment. She had shattered the bond moments prior to her death, making sure the boy would not suffer the feedback from the soul-level magic. It seemed, however, the innate connection between the two was stronger than even death, and had restored her memories. Magic worked in mysterious, but wonderful ways.

While Hedwig had more secrets to her than Harry realized, those would wait for another time. They had arrived at Magical Menagerie. After looking through the store with the rest of the group, however, nothing interesting had caught their eye. They would have to visit the curious shop at a later time. For now, they had two final stops.

…..

"Why did you do this to us…?" Harry whispered, groaning in boredom. He played with Hedwig as they waited. "Wasn't there somewhere else you could have chosen for us to go to?"

Adrian chuckled and shrugged, frozen next to the boy. "Well, I thought it would be nice. The other three seem to be having fun."

As the two boys were speaking between themselves, the three witches were sweeping through the clothing store, trying to find pieces that they thought would match. Glittering stars had strangely appeared in their eyes. Adrian had decided to subject them to the horror that was enduring shopping with females. They had already been through Madam Malkin's and picked out a few robes. They were currently in a shop that Andromeda frequented, outfitted with non-magical styled, but still charmed, clothing. The witches planned on their own shopping spree at some point, but for now, they were finding outfits for the two boys.

"It's not actually that bad," Adrian shrugged. "You should also have a few sets of nice clothes, Harry."

The boy frowned. "But…"

"You should stop yourself right there," Adrian said with a small but understanding smile. He lowered his voice and wandlessly cast a localized sound muffling charm. "Just because the Dursleys didn't see it fit to treat you properly, doesn't mean they were right. They weren't normal, despite how much they might have gone on about the idea. You can't let yourself still be bogged down by them, Harry, It won't be easy, but you need to let yourself move past them. You'll never have to see them again and you shouldn't let their ghosts drag you down. You're with us now. We'll show you that you deserve much more than what they ever gave you, more than what we _can_ give you, and that you're worth every single bit of it," Adrian said with a reassuring grin, patting the other boy on the back. "Starting with clothes. Self-image is very important."

Harry simply offered a nervous smile in response, but was touched by the sentiment. "I…guess so. I'll do my best, Adrian."

Adrian nodded, snapping his fingers to disable the charm. Harry would take some time to get there, but once he got his confidence back, the child would be a force to be reckoned with. For now… "Chin up, Harry. They've returned with the first barrage!"

…..

His cane tapped distinctly on the wood of his darkened halls, lined with lavish adornments and furniture. It had been a tiring day of manipulation and politics when he'd returned for some…relaxation. It was unfortunate that his toys seemed to have…expired while he'd been out. Muggles were so pitifully frail.

He would need to dispose of their bodies and replace them. He would call in Macnair for help. The man had some strange obsession with corpses. It was why he'd become an executioner, having once said that he enjoyed "the sensation of their lives slipping away under his hand." After they were done with that, they could go hunting in the countryside for replacements. Not in the strange communities that the Muggles called 'neighborhoods', however. The last time they had tried that, the area had turned into a hot spot, dangerous even for them to attempt again, held under tight watch by those Muggle aurors. It was simply too troublesome for its worth.

It had been a while since he had seen his 'wife.' He laughed contemptuously. One of the renowned Black Sisters, forced to obey his whims. It had been far more amusing to him to chain down the once spirited woman and watch her as she suffered from his tight leash. He did not need carnal pleasures from her despite her astounding beauty, no, he had other outlets for that… The once defiant Black Sisters, one enslaved in the dark thrall of his former Lord and now rotting in Azkaban, one faded into the common ground of Diagon Alley, and the last under his control. The thought alone brought a smile to his face.

The woman usually confined herself to her room, mostly unwilling to traverse outdoors in her miserable state. He had even deprived her of her one original joy, her son. He'd taken the little brat into his own care and tutelage, for the purpose of grooming his heir. The pain that she felt as he ripped the boy away from her care was a pleasant bonus. She'd even attempted once to escape, making use of a few connections to get quite far away, until he was reported to by one of his associates and he invoked the chain on her magic and will that had been written into the 'marriage contract.' She knew it was futile to try again from that point on.

He made it back to his office. He noticed a letter on his desk, having been brought there by the house elves. He couldn't allow filthy owls direct access to his home, after all. It had a Gringotts seal adorned on it. He sneered with contempt at the thought of those lowly goblins handling his money. There was no way around it, however.

He broke the seal and noticed that a very short message was scrawled on it, which as different from usual. As he registered the words written however, he first paled before fury began to boil up within his being. The letter dropped to the ground.

_We regret to inform you that the contract between House Malfoy and House Black has been terminated. The Black dowry has been extracted from your vaults._

A guttural roar of rage echoed through the house, waking young Draco Malfoy from his slumber and frightening him badly.

…..

The rat scurried down the stairs, looking for scraps of food to eat while the rest of the family was occupied. It had been over a decade of hiding away like the cowardly rat he was, since that fateful Halloween night. He congratulated himself for having the brilliant idea of hiding with the Weasleys. They were Dumbledore's pet family now that the Potters were gone.

For the upcoming year, he would be transferred to Ron Weasley, the youngest male Weasley. Even the rat found the child distasteful. While Percy Weasley was very much a prude and very ambitious, ever so close to Slytherin in that regard, Pettigrew would much prefer to stick with his current owner.

The child was one of the laziest little brats he had ever seen, only particularly motivated by two things – food or Quidditch. The boy defaulted to playing chess when he was disallowed either of his first choices, but his talent for the activity didn't mask his flaws. But that didn't matter to Pettigrew. As long as the boy didn't get him killed, the rat wouldn't care.

All he would need to do was keep an eye out, as he always had. His only path to freedom was to find the master that he had sold himself to, if the Dark Lord ever returned to power. For all of his cowardice, he knew that this was the only road he could travel down. There was no turning back now.

…..

A few hours later, the witches had finished having their fun and they all returned back to Potter Manor. Adrian, Harry, and Narcissa had worked collaboratively on dinner. The latter two insisted on helping after having been served a full breakfast by the former.

After dinner was over, everybody set out to clean up and go to sleep, drained from the shopping of the day. The witches decided to sleep together again, having enjoyed the comfort of the previous night. Harry and Adrian once again bunked together, with the help of a few shadow clones to set up a room to have two beds.

The lights went out and the manor slowly grew silent while Adrian's mind was hard at work, just like last night. Before he could consider anything for too long, however, he was awakened in the middle of the night. He felt his magic pulse, resonating with another as it came into being. His eyes snapped open as he got out of his bed.

Kurama jumped up and got ready to leave, while Kyoka remained with Harry. With a red flash, they were gone.

…..

The door creaked open, bell jingling as it did. Adrian walked into the shop with ease, the door opening automatically to his touch. All of the lights were turned off, save for the light within the workshop he had been in earlier in the day.

"Perfect timing, Mister Vulpis," a tired voice came from the workshop. "Please, come in."

He did as suggested and moved into the back. He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the change in lighting, yet his attention immediately went to a trio of boxes. He glanced at the wand maker standing next to them, who looked exhausted.

One of the boxes suddenly emitted a pulse of magic, shaking Adrian's body and core. He gritted his teeth. The box burst open and a wand flew quickly at him. He quickly reached his hand out, receiving the wand in his open palm. The impact nearly forced him to flinch.

The wand alternated between hot and cold rapidly for a few moments within the grasp of his hand. He could feel an obvious aura of power emanating from the magical tool, though it felt more than that. It felt semi-sentient. The wood was smooth, beautifully-crafted, and gave a strong sense of familiarity to him.

"Go ahead, seal it. The wand needs a drop of your blood to fully bond to you," Ollivander whispered. "The other two will require the same from the young Potter siblings."

Adrian nodded and nicked his thumb with his teeth. A drop of blood splattered onto the wand, and suddenly, he could feel a connection form. He felt a powerful force lash against his mind, pushing, crashing into his barrier, trying to break through. It didn't succeed. The force was gone as quickly as it had come. A test.

He heard a low, approving hum in the back of his mind and looked at the wand, which had now calmed down and was no longer alternating temperatures. Adrian smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. We owe you much for this," he stated.

The wand maker shook his head. "It is I that owes you, Mister Vulpis. Without you, I doubt…that I would have had the chance to craft even one such masterpiece, much less three. It is an experience that I shall not soon forget, and will perhaps even record for my descendants, if you would allow me."

"Of course. It's the least we could do," Adrian said in response.

Ollivander smiled in thanks, nodding his head. "Your wands have not had the Trace applied to them. While it is usually procedure to have the Trace imbued on the first wands of underage wizards, you are legally emancipated for one, and…your wands would not allow an outside magic such as that to affect them, either way. I have, but one request."

"What is that, Mr. Ollivander?" Adrian said with a wry smile.

The wand maker chuckled. "That you prove my instinct right and go on to accomplish great things, with these wands at your sides. You, and those who follow in step, will accomplish great, great things."

Adrian nodded and wandlessly summoned the other two boxes to himself. "We will, Mr. Ollivander. Have no doubts about that."

Ollivander watched at the boy's back in silent approval, as he left. For a moment, it looked much larger than it was.

"Just remember, that the line between good and evil, salvation and destruction, has always been separated by the thin line known as…perception. The world was not forged through simple decisions, Mr. Vulpis."

Adrian paused and nodded his head in understanding, letting the words seep into his mind. He stepped out of the threshold with a wave of goodbye to the wise wand maker. Putting those thoughts away for later contemplation, he flipped the wand around in his hand, getting used to its weight and balance. They had three more months before they departed for Hogwarts. While he'd be sure to make sure Harry had some time to enjoy himself, there would be training, studying, and other matters that needed to be taken care of. It was about time to start setting everything in motion. Magical Britain wouldn't know what hit it.

…..

**A/N: **

**TLDR: Romance will be as 'regular' as I can make it, bar age gap romances which will be rather interesting to get around. Also, by my universe, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix are respectively 31, 33, and 35.**

**Yay! We'll be getting to Hogwarts next chapter, my dear readers~ I wonder what will happen on their first day! Anyway, I've been setting a pretty good pace with my writing, we'll see how long I can keep that going though. I strive to keep it for a while! **

**For those who missed my edit to the previous chapter, a special thanks to celf for pointing out an age inconsistency I'd made with Iris! I've changed it so that she's about a year older than Harry now, as having her born 11 days older than Harry wasn't possible with the same mother! XD My bad!**

**Special thanks to AvidReader159 for pointing out a rather funny error I made concerning negatives! Our language is a tricky one to use sometimes when writing by flow of mind! XD Please, do point out my grammatical errors that you spot, I will go back, edit, and replace the chapters!**

**A question I thought I would answer, brought up by AraelStannis, is how I might be handling fluff and romance! Expect it normally, except in the case of Adrian. :P His progress with Narcissa will more likely be more in the future, even in comparison to how I might put off true fluff until another year or two for other characters, to give time to age, though there will be moments occasionally, whether in a flashback or not. As you might imagine, even though you might mentally acknowledge somebody's mental age being much higher than their physical appearance, there's still a bit of strangeness to get past when you're a 31 year old witch engaged to a physical 11 year old. XD**

**(I'm going to shift around the Black timeline a bit and put Narcissa at the same age as Lily, having been her best friend/rival in school, Andromeda two years older, and Bellatrix at four years older. Meaning that the Black Sisters are 31, 33, and 35 respectively.) I had included the A/N in Differences, my original version, but forgot to move it over here as well.**

**That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~ Please, leave a like or hit the subscri – that's the wrong medium… Anyway, Cheers!**


	14. HP:DP Chapter 14 - All Aboard?

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 14 – All Aboard?**

**Disclaimer: I think it'd be cool if there was like a movie or show version of some of the Harry Potter fanfics. Would love to see Delenda Est or Harry Crow, those would be good ones (highly recommended if you haven't read them before). But, that probably won't happen, as none of us fanfiction writers own Harry Potter! Q.Q**

She was ever so worried. She had come dressed in her robes, afraid that it might be strange to be wearing Muggle clothing onto the Hogwarts Express. She had made it into the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters with the help of her parents, but not without some stares from other people walking around in King's Cross Station.

Nonetheless, she had made it through the magical portal, though she was now left alone to push her trolley, as her parents couldn't follow her through. She grew increasingly worried that she wouldn't be able to get all of her luggage onto the train. She really hoped there was an assistant of some kind to put away all of extra trunks. It had only been a few seconds in and she was already nearly to the point of tears.

She had been initially fascinated and excited when Professor McGonagall had come to their house and told her that she wasn't an absolute anomaly. She had had hope that she would be able to make friends in this new place. Already, her insecurities were returning with full haste as she wheeled her trolley along.

…..

He found himself unable to move his eyes away. This time, he felt the intrinsic connection to the girl he was now staring at himself, not that he could place the feeling. She had bushy brown hair and was a tad shorter than him. He couldn't see her face from his angle, but he felt a need to go over and help cheer the girl up. Suddenly, he felt a hand slap into his back. Perhaps three months ago, it would have knocked him forward slightly, but he was different now.

"Ow! What was that for, Adrian?" he complained, looking back to the people accompanying him.

His sister, Iris, was giggling lightly at him, with a knowing look in her eyes. Adrian was grinning slightly and felt as if he was about ready to tease him again. Aunt Andi – it was perhaps more accurate to call her cousin, but that felt strange – was watching the scene with mirth in her eyes, and he imagined Aunt Cissa would have been in a similar state had she been present.

"Good going, Harry," Adrian chuckled. "Not even on the Hogwarts Express and you've already got your eyes on a girl!" he laughed, his arms and hands crossed behind him and supporting his head.

Harry blushed intensely and did his best to look angry, though he found himself never able to truly get angry with his best friend. "Don't make me go to Aunt Cissa again, Adrian! You remember what happened last time!"

The purple-eyed boy flinched, though he knew it was an empty threat. The last time he'd managed to tease Harry too much, he'd gone directly to Narcissa with puppy-dog eyes at the ready. His status as her betrothed and lord of their House hadn't saved him from her stinging wrath. She was very protective of his friend. It was a strange dynamic they had, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"All right, all right, I give!" Adrian laughed, pushing his hands out in surrender.

The action revealed his hands, absent of adornments aside from a single, beautifully-engraved silver ring on his left. A pair of snakes were entwined with each other on the surface of the piece of exquisite craftsmanship. Its counterpart was back in Potter Manor, along with the gentler of the fox twins who had taken a liking to his better half.

The more aggressive was currently resting within his body, as both had the ability to fade in and out of his being whenever they wanted to. It was another convenient ability to have, for sure.

"Come on, don't be shy. Let's go over and talk with her! It's best to start making friends as soon as we can," Adrian said encouragingly.

Harry nodded, but gave his friend one last suspicious glare before turning around. Adrian's eyes gleamed the second Harry looked away. He'd recognize that hairstyle anywhere after all.

…..

She shook off her nerves and got ready to move on. She needed to be strong and confident. Nobody would like a crybaby. However, as she got ready to move on, she felt a finger tap her shoulder.

She turned and found herself somewhat astonished. A boy with messy black hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, and a warm smile on his face was the one who had tapped her. Behind him was a pretty girl with similar eyes, but flowing dark red hair who was standing rather closely with another boy with black hair, but mysterious purple eyes. Accompanying them was an adult witch who looked to be in her mid-20s.

All were dressed in rather tastefully-chosen Muggle clothing, something she hadn't quite expected, though she was quickly realizing that many people around them were also dressed in more casual wear. And that many people around them, children and adults alike, were actually staring at the group who had approached her.

"Um, hello. Was I blocking your way?" she said nervously. "I'm very sorry about that, please, go ahead…" She got ready to move her cart until the boy shook his head, smile becoming slightly more nervous.

"No, I just thought you might want some help with your baggage. You look like you're here alone. Are you a first generation witch?" he asked, having mustered enough courage to remain composed. Not that she knew that.

The girl took a moment to register the words before she nodded. "Yes, my parents couldn't get onto the platform. Are you sure you'd like to help? I mean, I wouldn't refuse, but I don't want to bother you all…"

The other boy spoke up at that point. "Oh, it's no problem. Also, don't you think it's rather rude of you to not have introduced yourself yet?"

Hermione sputtered slightly in embarrassment, but then she realized he hadn't been speaking to her. He had a cheeky grin on his face and the boy in front of her was currently glaring backwards at the purple-eyed boy. "Bugger off, Adrian," he said back, unable to control himself that time. He blushed as he turned back around. "Pardon my language. My name is Harry Potter. What's yours?"

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you!" she responded. The name rang a bell for a reason she couldn't place, but it was the least of her concerns at the moment. She was just glad to have found a friendly person already.

"We'll introduce ourselves once we get on the train," the other boy stated. "The train's getting closer to departure, let's find ourselves a compartment, shall we?"

"Have fun at Hogwarts, kids. Don't cause too much trouble!" Andromeda said, though she knew that near impossible. Her demeanor darkened for a moment before fading, as she smiled and waved goodbye to the trio and their new friend.

It filled her rage how deeply the House of the Cunning had fallen since the departure of her and her Sisters, but it didn't matter. There was nothing for her to do. Adrian would be taking care of her former House soon enough. And soon enough, she would have her wrongly imprisoned cousin back.

…..

The door slid closed as the purple-eyed boy walked into the compartment last, making some barely noticeable gestures with his hands.

Harry had been kind enough to help her stow her trunk away on the compartments up above their heads, before doing the same for his own. The red-haired girl took care of her own and the other boy's. She lifted both trunks up with a strange ease.

It was about now that Hermione realized who had introduced himself to her. She turned her head over to the boy in question, now noticing the scar on his forehead. "You're Harry Potter?" she asked. "I read about you, in some of the extra books I purchased. You're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and –"

She nearly continued rambling on, but noticed now that the boy in question was growing uncomfortable. The red-haired girl was staring at her with annoyance. It gave her flashbacks to her regular schooling, where she'd always been shunned for being a 'know-it-all.' She squirmed in discomfort, suddenly afraid that she'd peeved off her first potential friends.

"Now, now, Iris, Harry, relax a bit, ok?" the other boy said suddenly.

She realized that he didn't seem bothered, though he was directing his attention to her now.

"I…I'm sorry, I just…"

"Having knowledge isn't something you need to apologize about, Hermione," the boy said with a slight smile. "Knowledge is power, and intelligence is something to be proud of. But, while that's good and all, it's best if you use knowledge with a grain of salt. Nobody particularly likes getting information shoved down their throats, you know?"

The red-haired girl sighed and lost the vitriol in her eyes, though she did still look slightly annoyed. "Also, it would probably be best if you didn't start conversations by comparing a person to their portrayals in a book," she said. "While some people may enjoy that, Harry is not one that does."

Hermione, who held books on somewhat of a high pedestal, couldn't quite help herself on this one. "But…"

Adrian, however, was of course prepared for this conversation. He had analyzed Harry's companions from his last go at success. While the red-headed boy with the inferiority complex was generally a bad influence on Harry's end result in general, the bookworm-ish Hermione Granger had saved his life multiple times and was a great person before she mellowed out, but especially so afterwards. That didn't mean she was incredibly irritating when she initially held books and authority figures sacrosanct, however.

He was working on curbing those notions immediately. "Books aren't always reliable sources of information, Hermione. Books can always be written with bias or inaccurate information. If you came across a historical text written by a Dark Wizard, wouldn't it have glorified Voldemort and other Dark Lords and Ladies over the ages in a favoring manner? Or for example, if you relied completely on the information located within _Modern Magical History_, it may have given a slight background on Lily, James, and Harry Potter, but then it would mean that this fine girl to my right didn't exist."

Hermione looked to the red-haired girl, who offered a smile now that Hermione was calming down. "My name is Iris Linnea Potter. I'm Harry's older sister. According to the records of that night, Harry was the only person found alive after Voldemort was vanquished after murdering our parents. But they were wrong, because I was there that night as well. Nobody could possibly know exactly what happened that night aside from our parents, ourselves, and the Dark Lord Voldemort, Hermione," Iris added sadly. "Three of those people are gone and two were babies. Any detailed records or claims about that night can't be based on fact."

Hermione nodded, surprised that Harry Potter had a sister and embarrassed that she had insensitively brought up a bad memory. It would take some time, but her faith in books had definitely been shaken, now that somebody her age had taken the chance to confront her logically.

"Sorry for bringing it up," she said sincerely.

"It's all right," Harry replied with a light shrug and a small smile.

Before they could continue however, the door slid open. A round-faced boy appeared in the doorway, lugging a trunk behind him and clutching a frog. He suddenly blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I thought this might be an empty compartment. Uh, sorry to have bothered you, I'll find another one," he rambled on quickly, already turning until a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Nonsense, come on in! There's more than enough room in here," a voice from behind stated.

He felt his trunk escape his hand and turned to see the purple-eyed boy waving his wand silently. His trunk slid its way up into one of the compartments ahead, as he patted the seat next to him.

The round-faced boy nervously sat down, though both he and Hermione were similarly stunned at his display of magic. The door slid closed behind him.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked in excitement. "There were no specific wand movements you made and you didn't even say an incantation!"

Before Adrian could respond in any fashion, the door slid open again. This time, it was a pair of girls. One had bright blonde hair and curiously cyan eyes, with a cold expression on her face. The other was a short-haired brunette with blue eyes, expression much warmer by comparison, who was hanging onto the first girl's arm.

The former's eyes quickly darted around the compartment, stopping for an extra moment on Harry, before turning to her friend. "Sorry for interrupting," she said frostily. "Tracey, let's go find another compartment."

"Why? You're welcome to stay if you'd like," Adrian said with a slight smile. There was something that intrigued him about the blonde one. It had to do with her disposition and aura. There was a major difference between her and most of the other students milling about on the train.

She glanced coldly at him. "There are five people within this compartment already. Each compartment holds six students at maximum," she replied coolly.

Adrian closed his eyes and smirked. "But this compartment is expanded, as I'm sure you noticed. Besides, you'd save four people the need to find another compartment."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Even if I'm quite certain I'll be Sorted into Slytherin?" she asked. There was more to the purple-eyed boy than the eye could perceive.

"Now, why would that change anything?" he replied nonchalantly.

It was at this point that the girl behind her spoke up. "Oh, come on Daph. Why don't we just sit with them? They can't be that bad," she said with a pout. "Come on, let's make some friends!"

The blonde-haired girl huffed but conceded, entering the compartment. As the door slid closed behind the new entries, Adrian gestured behind his back, sealing the compartment door. The wards he'd laid onto the door earlier activated, preventing any _variables_ from finding them. While he wouldn't mind meeting some more new and interesting people, there was already a good number of people to get to know.

"Now," Adrian said with a clap and a smile. "Let's do introductions, shall we?"

Daphne scoffed, while the other residents of the compartment were all either openly or internally excited with the idea. Here was a chance to make some friends, and they weren't even in school yet!

…..

He'd searched nearly the entire train already, but he still hadn't found him. His mother had been told by the Headmaster that he no longer required their assistance for the first day, but the Weasley matriarch decided that it didn't mean she couldn't try. She had already had such a good idea in her mind about how well everything would fit together.

So, here he was, searching the train's compartments for Harry Potter, a boy that had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He fumed internally. Even on his first day of Hogwarts, his mother cared more about somebody else than him. His face nearly turned red at the thought.

There was Charlie, who had been star Seeker and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and a prefect during his time at Hogwarts. Now he was off working with dragons in Romania.

There was Bill, who had been Head Boy for Gryffindor while he'd been at school, and now he was working as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts.

Now, even Percy had become a prefect. And while George and Fred weren't good in any official capacity, even his parents admitted that the twins were geniuses when it came to invention and creation and would easily do better in school if they cared.

Then there was himself, Ron Weasley, on his first year in Hogwarts and already being overshadowed by somebody he didn't even know. If his mother hadn't ordered him to make friends with the other boy, then he might have even punched him the first time he saw him.

It was with those thoughts that Ronald Weasley scoured the Hogwarts Express again for Harry Potter's compartment, never noticing nor even being able to notice in the first place, the compartment that he'd skipped.

…..

He'd searched nearly the entire train already, but he still hadn't found him. His father had told him that Harry Potter would be attending his first year of Hogwarts this year. He'd been told that it would be a good move on his part to try to influence the Boy-Who-Lived, as a start to his attempt to follow in his father's successful footsteps.

So, here he was, searching the train's compartments for Harry Potter, a boy that had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He fumed internally. On his first day of Hogwarts, he was searching around for another kid that his father already seemed to value more highly than himself.

He hadn't been doing particularly well in his father's lessons, though he still aspired to be like him.

He'd realized that he wasn't very magically talented, though with all of the practice he was allowed from living in a magical household, he would manage.

He wasn't nearly as cunning and intuitive as his father, as he had been reminded repeatedly in his lessons, though he would do his best to work on that.

So there he was, Draco Malfoy, on his first year of Hogwarts and already trying to follow in his crafty father's footsteps. While the search was quickly growing annoying just like the value his father placed on Harry Potter, he could comfort himself with the thought that being a Malfoy automatically made him superior to basically everyone.

It was with those thoughts that Draco Malfoy scoured the Hogwarts Express again for Harry Potter's compartment, never noticing nor even being able to notice in the first place, the compartment that he'd skipped.

…..

"I'll go ahead and start, since I'm forcing you guys into this," Adrian said with a cheeky grin. "Save questions, for anyone, for the end though. My name is Adrian Vulpis. I don't have a preference for any of the Houses, because I think they're all pretty cool. My favorite animal is the fox. Now, let's go around in a circle. Iris?"

"My name is Iris Potter," she said with a friendly smile. The name drew gazes. "I believe I'll end up in Gryffindor and I like birds."

"My name is Harry Potter." The name drew more surprised glances. "I…think I'll end up in Gryffindor, though Adrian told me I would be pretty good in Slytherin too. I don't really know about animals, but I love my owl Hedwig."

Hermione looked slightly confused, but realized it was her turn. The question would wait. "My name is Hermione Granger and I'd like to be in Gryffindor, though I think Ravenclaw would be a good match for me. I like owls, because they're a symbol of wisdom." She had many more details to talk about, but stopped herself, glancing at Adrian and the Potter siblings who gave varying signs of approval and encouragement.

The cold blonde girl was next. She was silent for a few moments, but decided to speak soon enough. "My name is Daphne Greengrass. I will be in Slytherin. I find snakes interesting," she said curtly.

The brunette girl who accompanied Daphne smiled as if apologizing her friend before speaking up happily. "My name is Tracey Davis! I…think I'll be in Slytherin with Daphne…" Adrian noted her words for later. "I really like bunnies! They're really cute." Her friend groaned slightly at that.

"…" The round-faced boy mumbled, last to go. His face was rather red.

Adrian smiled encouragingly and gestured. "Come on mate, speak up."

He nodded and took a deep breath, calming down a little before speaking up again. "M-m-my name is Neville L-Longbottom. I...I want to be in G-Gryffindor, but…I think I'll end up in Hufflepuff… I admire bears…"

"Great! Now, we're all officially friends," he said with a cheeky smile. While certain people were unsure of whether or not that qualified for becoming friends, others were perfectly willing start off on that foot. "And since friends help each other, let's talk about a few things. First of all, being the Houses. Hermione, you seemed to have a question about this?"

She nodded and glanced nervously at Daphne. "Sorry if this is offensive, but isn't Slytherin the House where nearly all Dark Wizards and Witches have come out of in the last few decades?"

The blonde-haired girl scoffed at the curly-haired girl's ignorance, but Adrian simply shrugged.

"While that's true, it's also not an entirely fair comparison. First of all, it would help if the Houses were defined. This should also help you with a misconception you seem to be having, Neville," Adrian said with a smile at the boy.

"Gryffindor is more commonly known as the House of the Brave, where students who exemplify courage, chivalry, and determination are placed. Is that always a good thing, however? There's a fine line between bravery and recklessness. If you are determined about something incorrect, doesn't that just make you stubborn?

Ravenclaw is known as the House of the Wise, where students who exemplify wit, willingness to learn, and wisdom are placed. Intelligence does not equate wisdom, however, as most people habitually do upon entering Ravenclaw. There's a vast difference between having knowledge and knowing how to use it, so just stuffing yourself full of books isn't really the best way to handle things. Willingness to learn is a good trait to have in a learning environment, but if that lends itself to feeding arrogance and a feeling of superiority, is that to be encouraged?

Hufflepuff is known by reputation as the House of Leftovers, but that isn't a fair statement. Is being accepting of more people a bad thing? Does that not just mean that the other houses are more narrow-minded in how they treat people? The House of Hufflepuff values dedication, patience, loyalty, hard work, and fair play rather than any of the specializations that the other three look for. In my honest opinion, I find Hufflepuff to be the friendliest house to enter. But of course, if you create a closely-knit community, will they not all quickly turn upon somebody who threatens on of their members, regardless of the circumstance? And if you're too patient, as an individual trait, doesn't that just make you a push-over?

Slytherin is known by reputation as the House of the Dark. It's been long since characterized as a den for those who are almost always assured to become Dark Wizards and Witches. And it's true, the majority of Dark Wizards and Witches in the past few decades have come from Slytherin. But why is that? It's no fault of the House itself. It's because of the influence of Voldemort." Daphne, Tracey, and Neville all recoiled in some form.

"More accurately, Slytherins exemplify the attributes of cunning and ambition. However, Slytherin also has the highest density of 'pure-blood' students by history, due to reputation. That was one of the other main contributing factors to the flurry of Dark Wizards produced by the House, as they supported the values that Voldemort spouted, thus flocking to his banner. But, is it necessarily bad to be cunning and ambitious? Of course not. It simply depends on the individual. Besides, it's not like the other Houses haven't yielded Dark Witches and Wizards themselves. The fact just seems to be overshadowed by Slytherin, due to the higher frequency.

None of the Houses are bad or good. In the end, they aren't even particularly relevant," Adrian shrugged. "Because to become a balanced individual, you need to have a balance of traits from all four Houses. The Houses were created with the intention of creating a conductive learning environments in which students would be placed with people who they could empathize with and then interact with the other Houses to learn their traits, but now, it's simply been polarized to an extreme to the point that anybody outside of the House you belong to is treated with a certain degree of prejudice.

What fun is that?" Adrian said with a sigh, before looking towards Tracey. "Which is why you shouldn't force yourself to enter Slytherin, if you don't think that's where you belong. It's not as if you can't still sit with Daphne at meal times and be friends with her if you don't."

Daphne glared at him. "What do you know?" she hissed.

Adrian didn't back down this time, staring intently back. "That's a good question. What do _you _know? If you're her friend, wouldn't you prefer she did what was best for her?" he retorted.

Daphne was taken aback for a moment before she turned away in anger. Tracey looked helplessly between her friend and the purple-eyed boy, before she simply put her head down in thought.

Adrian turned to Neville. "And you need to have more confidence in yourself. While I'm sure Hufflepuff would be happy to receive a kind soul like you, don't discount yourself from Gryffindor yet. Sometimes, the House we are placed in is the House we need to balance ourselves out. And don't think that you need to be loud and outspoken just to be a Gryffindor. What really matters are the people that can hold true to their convictions," he said encouragingly.

"Thanks," Neville mumbled with a blush, now sinking into his own thoughts. He didn't even notice his frog jumping out of his pocket, though Adrian quickly caught it with his magic and secured it into the other boy's pocket.

Iris turned to Hermione, who was thinking over everything Adrian had said. "You said you wanted to enter Gryffindor, right?" she asked. "Why exactly is that?"

Hermione was knocked out of her thoughts, but also surprised that Iris had initiated a conversation with her. "Well, Albus Dumbledore was an alumni of that House and he's one of the greatest wizards alive…" She scrunched up her face for a moment, but then worked up her courage. "And… I thought if I went into the House of the Brave, maybe I'd gain enough courage to make some friends…" she said with a blush.

Iris nodded in approval after the second reason and smiled, grasping one of the girl's hands within her own. "Now, that's a good reason. In the end, it's up to you to finish deciding if you'd like to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Either way, we'll still be your friends, so don't let that weigh you down, okay?"

Harry nodded in agreement, eliciting a smile from the bushy-haired girl. Adrian smiled at the trio, then went into his own thoughts.

He'd noticed Daphne's trembling. It had appeared for but a brief moment and she quickly hid it. It was impressive speed, but not enough to escape his perception. The Greengrass family had always been a neutral family from the information that he'd gathered in the months prior, but they had been getting pressured by the Dark families. They had been allies with the Potters to counteract that influence. After that fateful night, their alliance had vanished, but so had Voldemort. The pressure from the Dark families had lessened, but they remembered.

He thought back to what Snape had told him about the state of House Slytherin nearly a month ago. He clenched his fist in suppressed anger as he did. He was thankful that Vulpis Manor was special or the property would have been rendered unusable that day. It was the first time he'd lost control of his emotions in this world.

His demeanor darkened. He placed an illusion on himself just so the others wouldn't notice. From what he knew, she had a younger sister, Astoria. With the sick political maneuvers and threats that could be organized inside the dungeons of Hogwarts and in the numerous halls that couldn't always be watched, he had no doubt that the Greengrasses had been threatened considering their daughters. While their hands were tied concerning the actual stage of said affairs, they no doubt prepared Daphne for what they had expected would occur, to have a better chance of protecting herself.

He'd already had this conversation with Dumbledore and Snape. Snape's spying was no longer useful. Voldemort had always purposefully delayed telling plans to the spymaster in wariness of the man's true allegiances, though still made use of his potions skill. Dumbledore and Snape were fully aware of this, but always had to hold onto hope that a slip-up would be made. It was the only advantage they could possibly gain. No longer, however. The positives did not out-weigh the negatives, something that the two men had to guiltily admit.

Adrian had arrived and the degree of control he held over his magic was already ridiculous, not to mention how strong he really was. The Dark families had gone unchecked for too long. The time for mercy and redemption was over. It was time for punishment. They would be made aware of who the new Lord Slytherin was and yield, because sometimes, the only thing that could convince a person was force and power and he had it in spades.

…..

**A/N: Hey! We are now steadily on our way into the first Hogwarts arc! There's been a time skip of approximately three months, from mid-June to September 1****st****. There have been events that happened during that time that I have both revealed/hinted at in this chapter, but also ones that I will be revealing later on!**

**Other than that, we're on our way! Next chapter will probably be the rest of the train ride, and perhaps into the Sorting, but that may change depending on how my event spacing turns out. We'll be moving towards a more sensitive portion of the story soon enough, which I've hinted towards more than enough times. But once that's over, we're into good ol' regular Hogwarts~ :p **

**Thanks to Kikuriki for reviewing about an error I made in an earlier chapter pertaining to consistency! Please, I welcome reviews about errors, mistakes, and other things even about chapters that aren't recent!**

**Thank you for reading and hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Cheers!**


	15. HP:DP Chapter 15 - First Comes the Calm

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 15 – First Comes the Calm**

**Disclaimer: While this is a short chapter, there's a special announcement in the A/N at the end concerning the next update. Of course, since I'm updating this story chapter-by-chapter, it can be deduced that this is a fanfiction and that I don't own Harry Potter!**

An hour or so later, the group of seven found themselves sharing various treats and sandwiches after chatting about the lecture Adrian gave. The treats had come from the kind snack trolley lady. Adrian had sensed the woman approaching and dropped the wards on their compartment so he could buy some treats for his companions. After that, Iris had taken out the basket of sandwiches that they'd prepared for the trip, having more than enough to share between them, thanks to the sheer amount Adrian had made in foresight.

Adrian, however, was currently outside the compartment, taking some time to think. He couldn't have asked for a better group to have found them. While he had already planned on finding Hermione and bringing her along so he could get started on knocking down her pedestals, he could only hope for the best with who else joined them. He had hit the figurative jackpot.

Neville Longbottom was another one of the people he'd had his eye on. The boy had been a very valuable ally and a more-than-competent wizard once he'd worked up his self-confidence issues and gotten his own wand. That was something he would bring up once Neville became closer friends with them and they reached out to Augusta Longbottom for her help in the Wizengamot. The old witch was a force to be reckoned with, even in her age. He admired that about her, though her attitude towards Neville could stand to be better. That would change quickly enough, he figured.

While he'd known that there had been a Greengrass in both Harry's year and the year below, he hadn't known who exactly it was, simply due to Harry's lack of interaction with Slytherins outside of Malfoy and his goons in the past life. It seemed Astoria Greengrass was the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass, who had stumbled upon their compartment.

He was very interested on investigating the Greengrass family further. While they had had no major relevant connection to the story line in the other timeline, it seemed to be different in this variation of the world. That was only further supported by the blonde girl's calculating glances at Harry. There was an alliance between House Potter and House Greengrass that he would investigate further in due time.

Then, there was Tracey Davis. While he had no particular knowledge concerning the girl, that wasn't a problem. In fact, it was actually something he was glad for. She could become a good balancing factor for the group, and he had no doubt that her energy would be a great contribution towards whatever she pursued in the future.

He heard the compartment door open and turned, having expected her to follow him out eventually.

"Did you need something from me, Daphne?" he asked with a friendly smile.

The blonde stared silently at him for a few moments, with a look of uncertainty seeping through her guise. She flicked her arm and her wand shot out from her sleeve. She intensified her concentration and locked eyes with Adrian. "**Legilimens!**"

The action nearly caught him by surprise. But only nearly. Their eyes quickly glazed over, signifying their entry into the unique mental space available to Legilimens and Occlumens.

…..

_There was too much unknown to her. She knew that Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson were assured to be her year mates. She knew what traditions some of the upper year Slytherins took part in and knew what she would need to protect herself. She knew what she would need to do to gain protection for herself, Tori, and Tracey._

_Especially dear Tracey. The girl was her best friend, a friend she'd had since childhood. Her parents and Tracey's parents were good friends, despite the latter's being a Pureblood and a Muggleborn. Her best friend was a half-blood. She did not have an issue with that. She knew that the majority of Slytherin would. _

_She needed to be Sorted and immediately try to enter the protection of the other faction within House Slytherin, for herself, Tracey, and Tori. If that failed, then she would need to ingratiate herself with the Malfoy heir, despite how much the idea repulsed her. She had met the physical carbon-copy of Lucius Malfoy before, as pureblood customs and gatherings forced. The older version already gave her bad feelings and her parents had told her that her instinct was right, though they would not elaborate on why. She most definitely did not want to force herself to interact with the dimmer version._

_Yet, she had no other choice but the two. If she failed to accomplish either goal by third year…she didn't want to consider it. There was no result acceptable but success. She could not beg the Sorting Hat to put her in another House, as she knew was possible. That would cause backlash from the Dark families. The bastards wouldn't force a major issue, as long as their spawn within Hogwarts were not denied their chance to participate in the sick game that went on within the depths of the dungeons. The Faculty Head of House Slytherin was in their pocket. They were free to relish in the fear, misery, and desperation caused by them._

_She knew all of that, so why was it when she found herself confronted by the strange boy with the purple-eyes, she felt as if she knew nothing? She could feel that her plans were on track to being destroyed by the mysterious boy. Why did his words shake her so, why could she hear hidden implications behind his words? She needed to know. So, she had committed herself to using the art that her parents had taught her and told her to use carefully._

_So, she should have been surfing through the boy's memories already. But then…why was she thinking about the past? What was happening? She suddenly realized that she was paralyzed. Her probe had been captured._

"_You tried to invade the mind of somebody who has a higher attainment in the mind arts than you, Daphne. That's a very big mistake you made, and a potentially devastating one of you had tried it on any random person within Slytherin,"_ _a voice answered._

_A figure materialized in her vision. It was the strange boy. _

"_My name is Adrian Vulpis and I'd prefer it if you used it," he said with a pout. He quickly disregarded the childish expression, however, and made a gesture with his hands._

_She suddenly felt her form shift and her vision flashed. When it returned, she could see her hands and body._

"_The mind is much closely tied to your magic than your body," Adrian started, summoning a glass ball. "That's why you should always be careful when attempting any sort of mind magic, as the backlash can be," the ball shattered, "devastating. More specifically, with the art of Legilimency, if I had been a more sinister person, I could have used your attempt at intruding my mind to break into yours in counter, as I demonstrated by running over your thoughts of the last hour or so. I also could have forced you into memories that I wanted you to see, which could have resulted in some rather deep mental scarring if it had been anything particularly untowardly. Something I have no doubt would have occurred if you tried anything on your soon-to-be 'upperclassmen' in Slytherin," Adrian stated. He snapped his finger. "You can 'speak' now."_

_Daphne opted to take a few moments to think. She was completely at Adrian's mercy. "Who are you?" she asked. "You can't be a first year like me. I've never even heard of your family name, yet you have this level of mastery over mind magic. That's not possible…"_

_Adrian shrugged. "There's a lot possible in our world, dear Daphne. I apologize for being a bad friend, but I won't be able to answer your question. Just as you don't quite trust me, I can't quite trust you with my secrets. Be assured, however, that I am indeed a firstie just like you."_

"_Friend? You must have some sort of ulterior motive for gathering us together…" she said doubtfully. "There is no way you brought us together simply because you wanted to make friends."_

"_You are both correct and incorrect, Miss Greengrass. I can already see that you'll make a great true Slytherin," he replied with a smirk. "While I do indeed have ulterior motives for getting all of us together, don't most people have a further purpose for doing certain things? But that doesn't mean that I can't also want to become friends with you all. In fact, as a show of trust, I promise you that I'll solve one of the worries you had when we arrive at Hogwarts," he said with an enigmatic expression._

_She found her ability to respond cut off again._

"_Sorry for cutting our conversation short, but I sense something has occurred on the outside. Let's return, shall we?"_

_With that said, she was unceremoniously ejected from the mental space._

…..

Adrian quirked a brow when he saw what had occurred in real life. He noticed Daphne shiver slightly as her consciousness returned to her body.

"What exactly happened out here?" Adrian asked.

Daphne shook her head, barely registering the question as she tried to shake off the shock of failing Legilimency. She was slightly more stunned by what she saw.

The Potter siblings were present in the corridor, directly in front of their compartment, their hands held up towards the people in front of them. Draco Malfoy was currently frozen against the wall opposite to the opened compartment and a foot off the ground, a look of fear on his face and wand in hand. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were similarly frozen, with similar expressions of fear on their faces and also armed with their wands. Those reactions were most likely due to the fact that both of the Potter siblings' eyes were glowing brilliantly, giving off a deathly and luminescent green light.

"Iris and I had opened the compartment door to come look for you and Daphne," Harry started, as the glow of his eyes began to settle down slightly. "When this little prat saw us and decided to waltz into our compartment and insult Hermione and Neville."

"So, we told them to go away and that we didn't want them hanging around. They pulled out their wands. I was already angry, so we froze them," Iris finished.

Adrian sighed. "All right. Well, did it ever occur to you guys that none of them know any spells yet?" Iris and Harry blushed. "That being said, I probably would have done the same thing anyway, since you can never be too sure. Let them go, will you?"

The two siblings nodded and lowered their hands, releasing the trio of kids. Adrian turned to Draco, who was staring at their group in fright.

"Hello, I'm afraid we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Unfortunately, it seems that we'll be at Hogwarts soon and we still need to change. Let's try this again at Hogwarts, shall we? I'm sure we'll meet again soon enough," Adrian said with a smile, throwing the blond boy a bone.

Draco nodded quickly and left with as much dignity as he could muster. Adrian watched his retreating back with a strange expression. While it was concerning that Lucius Malfoy had held a monopoly on influencing the boy during his growth, he didn't feel anything innately negative from the boy. If it was at all possible, he would try to help the kid get onto a different path, for Narcissa.

That scenario having boiled over, Harry and Iris moved back into the compartment. Adrian gestured, letting Daphne re-enter the compartment first as he shut the door behind them.

"Wow," Neville said in amazement. "How did you guys manage to do that? You didn't even use wands!"

"It was like earlier, when you lifted Neville's trunk overhead with just a gesture," Hermione added, eyes sparkling. "The Levitation Charm is something we're supposed to be learning this year, not even to mention repelling and freezing three people!"

Harry shrugged nervously. "It was just something that Adrian taught us…Adrian or Iris could explain better than me."

Adrian gestured for the red-haired girl to go ahead, who nodded and began to speak. "The theory is rather straight-forward, though it might seem more strange for Daphne, Tracey, and Neville, since you three have grown in magical households. Accidental magic is that which marks a child as having the potential to be a wizard or witch, right? But, what exactly is accidental magic? Isn't it just magic that we, as children, perform wandlessly, when put under situations of some sort of emotional distress?

Additionally, what are the principles behind casting spells? While the general formula for a spell is a phrase accompanied by a wand movement, one of the most important things is visualization. If you cannot see your magic performing the action, then you will most like be unsuccessful. So, what is it that stops us from, when we're mad, angry, sad, or happy, from channeling any magical energy we automatically generate into a willful action? The answer is simple; nothing but ourselves. While it's not all about perspective and belief, it is definitely a factor," Iris stated.

Adrian gave a small clap. However, Tracey was scrunching her face up, while Hermione looked somewhat confused. "Well, that explains what Harry and Iris are doing, but then how do you do magic, Adrian?" Tracey asked.

Harry answered this one, looking pointedly at his purple-eyed friend. "Well, Adrian is kind of a special case, though he keeps telling me that anyone _could_ technically be able to do it too, with practice or training. He's just so powerful that he can channel enough magic to do whatever he wants most of the time and he's got great control over his power. So, either you become as good as he is with controlling magic or become powerful enough to force wandless spells. Our wands are important because they act as a focus for our magic, since we don't have good control over it yet, and even if we did, because it amplifies the effect of our spells. Adrian doesn't really need his, though his spells are stupidly powerful if he does end up using his wand…"

Adrian smiled. "Which is why it's important to have a wand that is well-attuned to you. If you don't, you may find that it's harder to draw upon magic, and in some cases, near-impossible," he said idly, glancing at Neville, who didn't notice. "That being said, I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

Iris slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't get full of yourself, prat," she said, glaring at him.

Everybody else, except Daphne who was reflecting on their conversation, laughed at that, though they all kept the lecture they just got in mind. Soon enough, it was time for them to change into their school robes. They were finally reaching Hogwarts.

…..

"_Albus, I cannot allow this to continue! This is too much! Please, we must do more! ANYTHING!"_

"…_I am sorry, but that is a risk we cannot afford. If we make a move, then they shall lose their faith in your dedication to their cause. We cannot lose that. It is perhaps one of the only things that will keep us in the upcoming war, with how the Ministry seems to be tilting…" he said tiredly._

"_You cannot tell me that seeing __**this**__ happen on __**your **__grounds does not sicken you to your stomach! I have nearly developed an __**addiction**__ to Calming Draughts in my attempts to remain ignorant!" he shouted, clutching his head. "How many times have you been forced to obliviate Madame Pomfrey?!" he asked in anger. "How many children have withdrawn from the school and the magical world, scarred and broken?! How many, in my own house, remain trapped, desperately trying to fight back until they realize they are only being toyed with!? You cannot—" _

"_We have no other __**choice**__, Severus! Will you go back on your __**oath **__to Lily? How will you watch out for her son if you cannot endure even this much? Do you think this pleases me, knowing what goes on in these halls?! But, we must allow it! It is all for the Greater Good!"_

"_DAMN YOU!" he screamed. He blasted the cabinet, shattering it and crushing into the wall. "__**Damn you, Albus**__!"_

"_You may rage about all you like, Severus," he replied with a sigh. "I already know that my next great adventure will not be quite as pleasant as I hoped. But, you know as well as I do, we have no other choice. This is all we can do, in hopes that we will succeed."_

He opened his eyes, rising from his desk. How long ago had that been? His first outburst against the Headmaster. The first time he realized the dreariness and sacrifices he was forced to make on their. For the Greater Good. How many sleepless nights had he had, helpless? He'd tried. He'd tried to help them as much as he could, providing as much support to those who mustered their courage tried. But, he could only help so much while maintaining his cover.

But soon enough, it would change. It would all change. Perhaps he'd be able to lift his shoulders and wear his title as Head of Slytherin as less of a burden. The guilt of years past and students lost would never disappear, but he would do what he could in the future. Perhaps he wouldn't be forced to close his eyes and feign ignorance, enduring the torture of all that could occur in a single school year.

He really hoped that Adrian would be able to carry through with what had been promised. It might have been silly in another time, another place, to put so much hope and faith in an 11-year old boy. But, it was the only hope he had. And it was a hope that he would have to take, because he couldn't endure it any longer.

The students would be arriving soon. It was time to get ready, for a new year.

…..

**A/N: Ello! This one won't be that long because I don't have too much to address! Stick till the end (or skip to it) for a special announcement though~ We're starting to physically head into Hogwarts now! And it's about time for some long-standing questions to be **_**Sorted**_** out. Get it? Haha. Haha. I'll stop, I'm sorry!**

**Forgot to address it last chapter, but hope that the parallel format thing I did with Draco and Ron worked out well! The way I'll be dealing with said characters are rather different, though. **

**Anyway, the special announcement is that I'll be posting a chapter in the next day and two days from now! Meaning, **_**Three Consecutive Chapters**_**! Yay~ (Fireworks, confetti, everywhere). It's both to match up to the rather short length of this chapter, but also as a special thank you to you dedicated readers who, have helped me surpass the 100 favorites, 50 review, 100 follows, and now **_**200**_** follows milestones!**

**Thank you, very much indeed, and I hope I continue to put out the quality that you readers wish to see! I've been working for a while to get up this chapter buffer so I could do a special release, but there's also now more things to celebrate! **

**Sincerely hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and look forward to the upcoming two! While I'm still finishing up the content of the second, they're on track to be a good amount larger than my average chapter! Please, leave a review if you'd like, if not, I appreciate the view you've given! Cheers!**


	16. HP:DP Chapter 16 - Second Comes the Rise

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 16 – Second Comes the Rise**

**Disclaimer: A good bit of the following chapter is written while referring to the first book and movie of the Harry Potter series. The Sorting Hat's song had a line or two shifted in it, but otherwise is mostly the same, so credit, of course, to J.K. Rowling for that stuff~ Obviously, that indicates that I don't own Harry Potter!**

"Firs' years! "Firs' years over here!"

As soon as most of the students had stepped off the train, a large man with broad shoulders and an abundance of facial hair approached, lamp clenched in one of his hands to provide lighting in the dark. He had a jolly, welcoming expression on his face, giving him a warm feel, though he couldn't quite hide the slight worry in his expression as his eyes scanned around the crowd. He seemed a tad nervous. He also apparently didn't notice the Potter siblings, because Adrian had no doubt seeing the two would have elicited some sort of major reaction from the straight-forward man.

"Follow me, any firs' years! Don' get los' now! Come on, follow me!"

A few exclamations of amazement were heard as a couple of the other children gazed at the half-giant Groundkeeper of Hogwarts. The man, Hagrid as Adrian recognized him, started to lead them off to a different path, while the elder students seemed to be going a different direction. Adrian supposed it was a first year tradition, so he made no comment.

The path was steep, narrow, and wetted by rain. It was now night time, since the train ride had taken quite the while.

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Tracey and Iris gushed, near simultaneously. They looked at each other and giggled together.

Neville chattered a little. "H-h-how is this exciting? We can't even see our sides and it's kind of cold…"

"The ambience is quite nice for a dramatic situation," Hermione added. "I wonder where we're heading to!"

Harry smiled and pat Neville on the back. "Come on, cheer up! I'm sure this will be fun!"

Adrian sat back and watched the goings-on with a smile. The other first years around them had been deathly silent before, but they were now chattering with each other, whether it was complaints about the weather or gossiping about where Hagrid was taking them. The little group of friends he'd tied together immediately were getting along rather well too.

"I'd have expected you to be taking part in the ramblings," Daphne said from slightly behind him.

"And I suppose it'd be too much to have expected you to take part in them, hm?" Adrian retorted with a smirk.

The blonde girl had been more wary in her actions towards him since their little conversation, though he could feel that her true guard towards him had lessened since the initial meeting. It was nice that Kyoka shared her empathy and enhanced aura senses with him, no matter where she was. He could fill in the rest with his skill in reading body language.

Daphne huffed, but didn't get the chance to try to make a comeback. The first years, as a whole, oohed and aahed as Hagrid led them into an opening in the path. They were now on the edge of a great black lake, across from a high mountain which held an easily-recognizable monument sitting on top of it. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood perched atop the mountain, lights shining through its windows and sparkling into the starry night sky. Multiple towers and turrets of varying heights were scattered through the structure, though Adrian doubted many, if any, of the other children would have been able to perceive that through the darkness besides him. It was an awe-inspiring sight, for sure.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out, pointing to a fleet of little crafts waiting for them by the shore.

Iris and Harry looked back to Adrian, who simply gestured for them to go ahead with a smile. He'd encouraged them to spend some time with their new friends, since they had lived together for the last three months, and would be continuing to do so in the future, anyway.

They smiled and brought Hermione and Neville along into a boat with them. Tracey walked back to re-join Daphne and they boarded a boat together. They had an empty spot remaining, though that didn't stand for long.

"Hello, is that space taken?" A boy with olive skin, short and somewhat curly black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a nice silver necklace had asked the question, a rather neutral expression on his face.

"No, please, do join us," Adrian said with an inviting gesture.

The boy nodded thankfully and climbed into the boat. Soon enough, the boats set off with a shout from Hagrid, and they were off, gliding swiftly across the lake.

While most of the children were staring up at the great castle overhead, Adrian looked into the depths of the water. He could feel a slight tingle and perceive many sets of yellow eyes and one large set of sea-green eyes gazing at him. It seemed there were beings lurking in the depths of the Great Lake that were interested in his presence. A matter for another time however, as the new boy seemed to want to introduce himself.

"Would you all grace me with your names? I feel rude for having intruded," the boy said with a pleasant smile.

"My name is Tracey Davis!"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Adrian Vulpis. Nice to meet you," Adrian replied. There was something strange about the boy's smile. It wasn't fake, yet it also didn't feel completely real for some reason.

"My name is Blaise Zabini. A pleasure," he replied amicably.

The name rang a bell in Adrian's mind, though not a particularly large one. He vaguely recalled the boy from the original timeline, but he hadn't been a major player in any of the events. If he remembered correctly, however, the boy was set to be Sorted into Slytherin, so he would have a chance to get to know him more closely. He didn't remember Blaise being a supporter of Voldemort, at the very least.

It did bring the annoyance back to mind, however. Unfortunately, it seemed that the memories Mira left him pertaining to the previous try where Harry succeeded in vanquishing Voldemort, though at heavy costs, were slowly vanishing. As of a month ago, they began fading from his mind, save for the helpful details that he had purposefully remembered. While he did remember the Philosopher's Stone and the general events of the next year, the focal events of the next few years had dissipated almost completely from memory. He would have to play it more by ear for the future.

"Heads down!" shouted Hagrid.

Adrian complied and they were swiftly carried through a curtain of ivy that had obscured an opening in the cliff face below Hogwarts. It wasn't long before they brought into an underground harbor and the other first years began to disembark.

"That was pretty neat," he heard Harry say in awe as the boy walked up to him with the rest of his boat group.

"Welcome back," Adrian smiled. "Blaise, meet Harry and Iris Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. Everybody, meet Blaise Zabini."

Surprised by the action, the dark-skinned boy took a second to recover. "A pleasure."

The other four said their greetings. Blaise glanced first at the Potter siblings, then to Adrian. The boy hadn't expected the introduction, but wasn't adverse to it. He was simply wondering why. He didn't have much time to consider it, however, as Hagrid quickly led them up a flight of stone steps. They crowded around a large, oak door, which Hagrid knocked on three times.

The door swung open instantly, revealing a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very naturally stern face, as she scrolled her eyes across the children.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she mumbled, having spotted who she was looking for. "I will take it from here."

When her gaze came across the Potter siblings, her eyes softened slightly, though it wasn't very obvious. Then, her eyes scrolled to Adrian, who smiled back at the Professor.

Of course, they had been introduced already. He figured it would have been better if only the _student_ body was surprised when Potter siblings were sorted, rather than the staff as well. Dumbledore had informed the staff to ready them for their appearance, though only McGonagall was informed of Adrian's significance, other than Snape of course. She knew that he had played a major part in the changes in both the resident Potions Master and the aged Headmaster, yet knew not much more about the enigmatic, purple-eyed child. Nonetheless, she had a job to do.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall to the mass of children before her. "The Welcoming Fest will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because your House will be like your family within Hogwarts, whilst you remain here. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall finished.

The elder woman walked out of the chamber and the students immediately began to whisper amongst themselves, speculating about what the Sorting Ceremony might be.

Perhaps it was because she was surrounded by people she had become acquainted with, blocked off from sight from the rest of her year. Perhaps it was her nerves finally coming to a peak, now crashing down in her worry, despite her attempts to remain composed. Perhaps it was any number of factors that left Daphne trembling, as she realized that she would soon be subjected to three years of anxiety and four years of terror.

But it was because of the chance that she had been given, that friendly hands now reached out to her and comforted her.

"Are you ok, Daphne?" Harry asked. "Did you catch a cold?"

"The wait is quite exciting, but I'm sure the Sorting Ceremony won't be anything dangerous unlike the gossip that's flying around," Hermione said reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Daph, we'll be fine!" Tracey said cheerfully.

None of them knew her true fears. Not even Tracey, as she had chosen to conceal her fears, and the truth, from her best friend. The lines Adrian spoke to her aboard the train had made her realize that. Her friend would never feel free within Slytherin, oppressed due to her half-blood status. And the comfort she might receive from the presence of her friend would only be severely counteracted by the horror of watching her friend be targeted for her blood status.

She had reassured Tracey that she would be fine, wherever she ended up. They would always still be friends. And they would be, even in separate houses. Where Tracey could be safer. She even felt appreciative of the others' attempts at reassurance, despite their ignorance. She, for the first time, honestly wished that she would be able to become friends with them. She wasn't sure if she would ever have the chance though.

"_Everything will be all right. You won't be alone."_

That familiar voice pierced into her mind. Behind it was a surge of magic, dissipating her worries. She could _feel_ the promise in his voice. She turned quickly, catching one last glance of his purple eyes, looking warmly at her, before –

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start," Professor McGonagall called out, returning to the chamber. "Form a line and follow me."

The group of students complied and she was dragged into the line by Tracey, losing sight of Adrian.

Adrian himself moved backwards, knowing that he would be later in the list. So, he took the time to think and observe for as long as he could. Before peace was broken. The line was led out of the chamber, across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It was a splendid sight, thousands of candles floating in mid-air, golden plates and goblets laid all over the tables, and four long tables for each House. At the top of the Hall was another long table for the staff, where they were slowly being led towards. Professor McGonagall quietly placed a stool in front of the first years. A worn, pointed wizard's hat was placed atop. A few moments of silence followed, as the Hall stared at the hat, then the hat twitched. The rip nears its brim opened like a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks of worthy ambition  
Will be in the right place, the House soon to be cleansed._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

While the students applauded for the hat's song, not putting much further thought into it, the staff members stared at the hat, feeling some strangeness near the end of its verse, but it made no further comment. It did however, look quite intently at Adrian, not that many people noticed the difference in its creasing.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long list of parchment while Adrian's eyes removed themselves from the Slytherin House table, having observed them for quite long enough. He had confirmed with his own eyes the shadow looming over the Snake Den. For now, he would put his mind to more peaceful matters.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with strawberry blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line and over to the stool, putting on the hat. It fell right down over her eyes. He recalled her being a close friend of Susan Bones, and being one of those who had rallied against Harry in support of Cedric in the fourth year. He figured that would change, though he doubted her Sorting would.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Sorting Hat, confirming his thoughts.

"Bones, Susan!"

A girl with golden red hair, quite different from Iris's own dark red, moved out of the line. This was the niece of Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE. The girl herself had been rather frightened of Harry in the second year, when Justin Finch-Fletchley mistook Harry's attempt to help him – and subsequent revelation of his Parseltongue ability – as an indication that he was the Heir of Slytherin. Well, that was now wholly untrue. On the other hand, during fourth year, when her best friends had campaigned against Harry, she didn't seem quite as convinced after their mistake in the second yearand had even been reluctant to do so. It even seemed as if she had been working up an attempt to get to know Harry, but the death of her aunt in the next year steadily shook her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Her potential was something to be looked into.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey!"

Here was the first change he anticipated. She moved away from Daphne with a worried expression, but her friend gave her a reassuring smile. It seemed that was all the motivation she needed for her to be Sorted into –

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

It seemed appropriate, that the bubbly and cheerful girl would be Sorted there. The rest of the group he had assembled on the train gave congratulatory thumbs-up as she walked happily over to her new table.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyle, Gregory!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl suddenly grew very nervous, but received reassurance from the two Potter siblings. With a smile, she walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head. It took a few moments, and seemed as if the girl was having a conversation with the hat, until –

"RAVENCLAW!"

It made sense enough that the intellectual girl belonged in that house. While she turned out well enough with Harry by her side and likewise round, her personal experiences outside of the 'Golden Trio' in the House of the Brave didn't quite feel right.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

The blonde girl hesitated. Before any thoughts could cloud her mind, however, Adrian walked up and lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"I promised."

Without even looking back, Daphne nodded and advanced forward. She was still nervous, of course. She had good reason to be. But something in her gave her faith in Adrian's words.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She walked over to the clapping table, but placed herself on the other side of Millicent Bulstrode.

"Li, Su!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

With a pat on his back courtesy of Harry, the round-faced boy walked to the stool, managing to not stumble. The hat took a while and Neville looked nervous, but Adrian could detect a gleam of determination in his eyes. Atta' boy.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"MacDougal, Morag!" "RAVENCLAW!"

There was a reason, for the apparent disappearance of some of these students from Hogwarts in Harry's later years.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The boy, seemingly recovered from their encounter on the train, walked up to the hat. He was still lacking the pompous demeanor that one might normally expect from the Malfoy heir, which implicated more than one might think. For now, however, the Sorting Hat simply took a few moments before declaring –

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Moon, Lilith!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

Back to his previous train of thought, it hadn't been particularly clear to him before, until he'd learned of what grave offenses that the full-on pureblood supremacist faction of Slytherins committed from Snape.

"Nott, Theodore!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

But now, it was sickeningly clear. They had been sent out of the magical world, left with scars they might never grow past and no memories of the world at all, simply the emotional trauma that couldn't be removed. With so many hallways, dark corridors, and occasions where one might be alone…it only took a little effort to capture them. Perhaps they never figured out why they always shook at the touch of another person or why they reacted so badly to people who approached them from. It had most likely haunted them forever.

"Potter, Harry!"

'_It won't happen again.' _Adrian left his thoughts behind and drew his eyes to the boy, just as most other eyes were currently doing as whispers broke out all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter? Here?"

He did a good job of ignoring the voices though, and took one last look at Iris and Adrian, who returned encouraging smiles, before walking up to the stool confidently. Harry pulled the hat over his head and immediately, began a conversation with the Sorting Hat.

"_Hohoho, why, this is much more than I expected," the Sorting Hat started off. "You've come a long way from the boy you used to be, now haven't you?"_

"_Yes," Harry replied with a smile, "I have."_

"_Well, that's good! You might have a ways more to go, but you're well on track!" the Sorting Hat laughed. "Let's see here then. A great amount of courage, quite the intelligence, matching your bushy-haired friend from earlier! You've much talent, yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But of course, I can feel your dedication and loyalty to your friends and most certainly your family… Does the other boy know how closely you hold him to your heart?"_

"_I may have never told him that he's my brother in all but blood," Harry smirked," it's not something that needs to be said between us. I owe him so much and I would give my life for him, just as I would my sister and he for us."_

"_Hoho, an astonishing amount of loyalty indeed. So, where should I put you, do you say? You would do well in Hufflepuff with your penchant for hard work and your loyalty…"_

"_While I wouldn't be adverse to meeting new people, I'd more rather be WITH my family then somewhere else."_

"_Fair enough. How about Slytherin then? You've quite the cunning mind and you could be great…"_

"_Maybe, but Adrian told me to avoid Slytherin, even though he said it wouldn't a bad place to be. I trust him, so I'll have to decline!"_

"_Cheeky little bugger, aren't you? Well then, if you're sure, better be –"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Table of the Lions burst out in applause and cheer. Harry could faintly hear the chants of pair of red-headed twins as he walked towards the table, waving to Neville. He looked back at Iris and Adrian with a smile before turning to speak with his new year-mates.

Of course, the excitement wasn't quite over yet.

"Potter, Iris!"

The entire table of staff had already spotted the girl with the dark red hair earlier, having been aware of her presence. However, the student body went entirely silent, caught entirely off-guard. Almost as one, they all turned their heads to Harry, who simply nodded, answering the unspoken question. And the hall exploded.

"Harry Potter has a sister!?"

"WHAT?! How did that happen?"

"Look at her hair…it's so pretty!"

Iris blushed, but Adrian pushed her lightly forward.

"Come on, you can do it, Iris," he said cheekily. "Right foot first, then left foot…"

She scoffed and smacked him on the arm, but smiled brightly in thanks. She walked up to the Sorting Hat, and as expected –

"_Well, I'd heard of you from my usual perch in the Headmaster's room, but this is quite the surprise!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed. "Ah, but as expected, you're quite the mature little lass!"_

"_Thank you!" Iris said. "Could you go ahead and place me with my brother?"_

_The Sorting Hat snorted. "Sure, but let me have my fun first, would you? How often is it that I get a developed brain like yours to sort?"_

"_You had one right before me," she said innocently._

"_Just as cheeky as your brother, I see…" the Sorting Hat grumbled. "Anyway, I'm still sorting ya! Let's see now… Wow, your mental brilliance is dazzling! If it wasn't for your request, I'd be convinced to put you in Ravenclaw!"_

"_But you won't."_

"_Oh, hush now lass. Now then, your mind, despite your demeanor, is still quite cunning, though you typically aim that towards your enemies rather than your allies as well. That makes you somewhat, but not completely suitable for Slytherin."_

"_Right, so you'll put me in –"_

"_All right, all right! I get it! You're a very gentle, but courageous soul, but if anybody angers you, it's full steam ahead! You remind me quite highly of Lily Potter in her younger years, but there's quite obvious differences between the two of ye. For one, she wasn't quite as cheeky! Anyway, you'd better be placed in –" _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She jumped off the stool and hopped over to her brother, sitting beside him and hugging him with a smile. She greeted the rest of her year-mates and told Neville that she knew he was cut out for Gryffindor with a gloating smile. The round-faced boy blushed while the older red-headed twins cheered loudly about having gotten both of the Potter siblings.

It seemed that the Sorting Hat hadn't been able to detect Lily Potter's memories within Iris's mind. That meant that the memories were well and truly gone, so he could now be assured that Iris was fully her own person now. Meanwhile, the Sorting continued.

"Turpin, Lisa!" Professor McGonagall proceeded on, unbothered. What truly interested her was seeing the person being sorted after this young girl who had been placed in – "RAVENCLAW!"

Her eyes scrolled across the name as she read it out loud. While the students didn't know him, Dumbledore and Snape were also watching with evaluating gazes.

"Vulpis, Adrian!"

He smirked. It was his turn. He walked up to the stool and picked up the hat. He turned around, waved to his friends who were cheering for him, and pulled the Sorting Hat over his head. The first thing he heard was –

"_What the bloody hell is going on in your mind?!"_

"_Why the surprise, Mister Sorting Hat?" Adrian asked with a chuckle. "My mind isn't too unsightly, is it? I'd tidied it up just for you."_

_The Sorting Hat was flabbergasted into silence. Of course, Adrian wasn't able to hide his thoughts from the magical artifact. It was a piece of magic created by the Four Founders themselves, after all. However, he did actually go through the trouble of making his mindscape look absolutely ridiculous, just as a tiny joke. In an instant, it shifted from the Candyland-esque style it had taken back into its original form._

"_That was really quite something," the Sorting Hat finally replied, recovering from his shock. He didn't even know it was possible for him to be shocked into silence. "You…you are not of this world. You are a Sovereign Chosen." He paused for a moment. "I will first analyze you, as is traditional of me. After that, there are some people who would speak to you."_

_Adrian nodded. "Of course. Please, go ahead. I would like to see how you perceive me, Mister Hat. I do wonder if I haven't been veering towards the mentality of those who have erred before me."_

_The Sorting Hat hummed. "No, you have not. I can see your fear of error, of becoming that which you came to fix. _

_You fear that you would become as manipulative as Dumbledore once had been, yet that is not, nor ever will be, true. While you act with ulterior motives and seek gain and potential, your actions are never lacking of your sincerity, yet would not hesitate to save an innocent, even if it delayed you from your goal. Those whom you befriend have a true friend in you, those whom you support will have you at their backs. While you may seek to develop those past what they may or would have become otherwise, you have never and will never force them to do so without full knowledge of what they are doing. _

_You fear you will become a tyrant, a dictator like Voldemort. Yet while you are unafraid to crush your enemies, you also contain compassion and restraint. Your enemies shall know to fear you, but never once have Voldemort's followers felt true affection for their leader, the symbol and herald of their malicious intent. You inspire those who would gather with you and you hold their allegiances through friendship and love, not terror. _

_You fear that the information you gain with your foresight and perception should be shared with all those you know, rather than be withheld as you do so now, unwilling to pain those you care for unnecessarily. You may perceive yourself to be walking in Dumbledore's path by doing so, yet vital differences exist. You withhold because you care, while he withheld because he needed to do so to direct the moves of his pieces. And while you withhold, you also take action to counteract, while Dumbledore counteracted his information with inaction._

_You fear that you betray the loyalty that you are shown with your actions, and that you wrong your precious ones. But, you should realize that should you reveal the extent and scope of your actions to your allies, that they would simply deepen their ties to you, in thanks of the concern you have shown to them, and feel saddened, but only by the fact that they cannot share in your burdens._

_You, Adrian Vulpis, have nothing to fear. Nothing at all. You hold courage, bravery, loyalty, dedication, intelligence, wisdom, cunning, and ambition. Within you, contradictions blend to form strengths, more fluidly than any I've ever seen before. Any of the four Houses would be blessed to have you," the Sorting Hat said, coming to a stop. "And any of the Four Founders would have been inspired from meeting you. Yet, for now, it is only one Founder who can speak to you. And it is, Lord Salazar Slytherin -"_

"_**Who would humbly request to speak with you, Adrian Vulpis," **__the voice started. It was still the Sorting Hat on his head obviously, yet he could tell there was a different presence in control. The aura had changed. _

"_Lord Slytherin," Adrian greeted in respect. "Is it a wild supposition that the other Founders lay dormant within the Sorting Hat as well?"_

"_**It is a supposition that is in parts true and false," **__he replied smoothly, without the slightest tone of arrogance. __**"It is only fragments of our former selves that lay dormant within the Sorting Hat, shades of memories preserved by our contract with the Sovereign Forces which govern our world."**_

_Adrian nodded. As he had nothing to add, Slytherin continued. _

"_**When the Heir of a Sovereign enters our esteemed halls and adorns the magical artifact that we four crafted together, the Sorting Hat, it is one of us who become activated to greet you," **__he explained,__**" and are able to request a task of you. As it is with the bloodline of House Slytherin that you traverse this world, I have the privilege of that request.**_

_**And with that request, I ask of you to choose between two tasks, if you would. Even whilst we remain dormant within the Sorting Hat, we remain aware of the goings-on within our dominion. My primary request is that you cleanse the darkness from the dungeons of my House, that you would restore the House Slytherin to its former glory, rather than this den of atrocity that it is. My secondary request is that you clear my name as a despiser of first generation magicals and mend the history of the break between my House and the others. The key to the second lies within the Chamber of Secrets. The key to the first lies beyond my hands."**_

_Without providing a chance for response, he could sense the consciousness of Lord Slytherin, becoming dormant once again. But with only those requests asked of him, he saw no reason for him not to accomplish both. He had planned on doing so anyway._

_The Sorting Hat sighed. "Oh, that is quite draining. However, there is one more conversation that you must attend before I Sort you. My Lady Hogwarts would speak with you now."_

…..

**A/N: Wait, what? Haha, just kidding. It's probably not much of a surprise, but I'll be making use of an anthropomorphic Hogwarts, though that will wait a while to become a major factor. Man, I've got a lot of stuff to get around too. What's going to happen next!? Well, fear not, as this is part of the three-day special after all! :D The next chapter will finish off the last smidge of the Sorting, cover the rest of the Welcoming Feast, and then…we get down to some serious business. **

**TLDR: The reasoning for my take on Dumbledore is down below if you wanna read that. ;D Also, next chapter is a heavy one, be prepared.**

**To address some reviews! **

**First of all, to the Guest who left a review about the Naruto/Adrian debacle, don't worry, I'm not offended! I do think the idea you put forward is pretty interesting for consideration, but yea, it's simply how I'm taking it for this run around. Hope you do continue to enjoy the story though!**

**Blackplant: Thank you! And yes, politics will be changing, but that'll take a bit to get the ball rolling properly!**

**Dissenter: Thank you very much for the large review! I love me some questions to answer for you guys. Dumbledore is doing his best to return his former, good self. His failure in his duties to his students is simply another major casualty taken when he was in his obsessive state with doing what he desperately wanted to believe was the Greater Good. As the chess master of the game he was playing, he didn't see his pieces as the living beings they were. He had the opportunity to put time and effort into helping his students, to do something to stop the atrocities or at least help, but it simply was an important enough issue to risk to spend time on in his game of chess. The internal struggle and magic that occurred in Adrian and Dumbledore's first meeting is what really destroyed any remaining shred of that mentality from his mind, but that means he still carries remorse from what he caused with his actions and inaction.**

**The next chapter is heavier than a usual chapter form me, as you might have expected what with all the insinuations I've been dropping. In a society still reeling from the reign of an oppressive force, with supremacist teachings being taught in their upbringing, and having far more power than a child should have due to magic, it simply greatens that capacity for corruption, in my opinion. Because while the child can be the most innocent phase of life, it is also the most easily molded. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Cheers.**


	17. HPDP: Chapter 17 - Third Comes the Storm

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 17 – Third Comes the Storm**

**Warning: Well, I've insinuated the idea enough times in my build-up, but I actually use the words later in the chapter. Proceed with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The students were staring at the boy sitting on the stool with varying looks. It had been the longest sorting yet, even including the Potter siblings, which was interesting. The younger students were more occupied with the hunger plaguing their stomachs.

One such person was a red-headed boy waiting to be Sorted that was somewhat red in the face. Yet unlike the more polite other children, he spoke up with what he thought to be a just and logical argument.

"Can we move him off to the side and Sort him later? He's stalling the Feast! We might as well put him in Slytherin, only a slimy snake would delay meal time…"

While some of the students could understand disliking the wait and others could understand not liking Slytherins, even the younger students understood that the boy was being extremely rude, not to mention stupidly vocal about it. Many of the staff adopted disapproving expressions. The Sorting Hat Ceremony was a tradition that all students would go through, and the disrespect he displayed both towards his fellow student and the tradition were affronting.

Before any responses were formed however, the Sorting Hat finally gave an answer.

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

The Sorting Hat's call out seemed a tad louder than it usually was, but it didn't mean much to many of those waiting. Most of the students were simply happy that the Sorting could continue and soon finish. Harry, Iris, Neville, Tracey, and Hermione all clapped, just as they did for each other's Sortings, eliciting a few strange looks from their tables, but they continued either way. Even Hermione, who had always conformed in groups due to her insecurity, was unwilling to back down from supporting her friends.

Adrian took the Hat off his head with a thankful nod to the worn magical item, who nodded – as well as a hat could, at least – back. He then waved to his friends and shot a wink at Daphne, who was simply staring at him in surprise. As he worked his way over to the clapping table and sat down next to the blonde girl, he locked his eyes on the remaining children, waiting for the end results.

"That's a half of the promise. Look forward to the other half," he whispered.

Daphne quickly turned her head around, but realized he was still watching the Ceremony. She found herself speechless. She really hadn't expected him to be Sorted in the House of Snakes, despite everything he'd said. While she didn't know what to make of the situation, the Sorting continued regardless.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

The boy reddened at both his full first name being called out and embarrassment and indignation due to his earlier outburst. Adrian could swear he heard the Sorting Hat mutter an 'Oh dear' before calling out –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Adrian smirked, as it seemed the Sorting Hat really struggled to determine that one, but not in a good way.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

The dark-skinned boy they'd met earlier walked up to the chair and dragged the hat onto his face with a neutral expression. Before very long, the hat called out –

"SLYTHERIN!"

The boy nodded and walked over to the applauding table. Adrian grinned and waved, which was replied with a small smile on Blaise's face.

"Looks like we're fellow Snakes, hm?" Adrian said as Blaise sat down as the last new student, "Zacharias, Smith!" was Sorted into "RAVENCLAW!"

"Indeed. It's be my pleasure," he said with a warm expression.

Adrian figured they would get along well, though there was still something off about the boy. It wasn't a _bad_ kind of off. It was just…off.

As the final boy seated himself, Dumbledore got to his feet and beamed at the students, arms opened wide. There was a more advanced degree of sincerity and joy present in the old man's smile than there had ever been before.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a near year at Hogwarts! First of all, please welcome Professor Charity Burbage to the staff, as our new Professor of Muggle Studies to replace Professor Quirinius Quirrell, who is the new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Polite clapping ensued as the two Professors stood up. Once they sat down, the Headmaster resumed.

"Now before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words."

While the staff expected the odd assortment of words that the Headmaster usually picked to say, they weren't prepared for what actually followed. Dumbledore's arms lowered, his head bowed, and his expression grew deeply remorseful.

"I would like to apologize. I would like to apologize to all the students who came to this fine institute expecting the best of educations, only to be met with varieties of injustices, lowered standards, and issues they might never have imagined in an institute that had the gall to call itself the premier school for magical education in Great Britain. I would like to apologize to those who will not have the chance to regain those years lost, apologize to those who tried to make the best of their situation and still persevered with the school run by this foolish old man. I would like to apologize, even though I know that apology won't be enough.

I welcomed you to this school, seven, six, five, four, three, and two years ago, with the assurance that within our halls, you would be given the utmost safety and comfort as you spent your years with your new families. While some of you did receive just that, too many of you, far too many, have not and never had the chance. As your Headmaster, I wronged you. I failed you.

But from now on, change will be made. I cannot ask for you to forgive me, for I do not deserve that from you. I can only ask that you will allow me to make up for my mistakes. I will allow you to hold your head up high and stick your chest out in pride, to have been a student of Hogwarts. Thank you."

Dumbledore sat down to a silent hall. The old man's mind was rumbling in true sadness. There was only so much he could do to stop from actually crying in front of his students and staff.

It was really something, taking another look at his students with his fully cleared eyes. He did not get where he was in the world without being incredibly perceptive and observant. So, it was with great pain that he had seen, and truly acknowledged, the fear and despair lingering in the eyes and hearts of some of his students, most notably the large number of those in House Slytherin. It was with suppressed rage that he had witnessed the lust, cruelty, and darkness lurking in the others. The House was broken, whether in spirit or in principle. All because of him.

Who had he been fooling, when he had ignored the cries of help from his students because of some Greater Good? When Severus first ever approached him concerning the issues, he forced the Potions Master and himself from taking action. And to what purpose? There had to have been something he could have done that would have helped the situation. Yet, while he had felt sympathy for his 'students', it was not empathy. One could not feel empathy for chess pieces, after all.

Even the thought of his past pained him, as he clenched his hands together tightly in a ball. Yet, he could not remain silent, lest his guilt overcome him. All he could do was speak his mind and work to make them become the truth.

The staff were looking at him in shock and varying degrees of concern. The students weren't sure what to think. Adrian noticed some of the elder Slytherins changing their expressions and planning on reporting back to their parents. He shook his head. They would never get the chance. He noticed the eyes of others lightening up ever so slightly, yet simply words wouldn't be able to dispel the shadows binding their hearts and minds.

Nonetheless, it was he who gave the first clap. The old man's sincerity was evident and worthy of his applause at the very least, though whether he would continue to be so was wholly dependent on him. Iris and Harry soon joined, feeling the same, despite how they had been wronged by the man. Slowly, the rest of the Hall began to join in until even the staff joined in, though some of the Slytherins were only clapping out of obligation and some of the others despite their resentment of what they assumed they would still be forced to endure, watching as the school 'improved' around them. Of course, they assumed incorrectly, but that would be rectified soon enough.

However, with the end of the Headmaster's speech came the food. As the plates filled up with meats, starches, puddings, and veggies, the students and staff members alike began to pile their plates. One was even grabbing at food with his hands…

…..

Iris wrinkled her nose slightly. She was doing her best to ignore it, but the display was somewhat off-putting. She felt worse for Harry though, who had swapped with her and sacrificed himself to being in a closer proximity. He was doing a slightly better job at ignoring it.

Nonetheless, Harry didn't particularly enjoy the strange noises that emitted from Ron Weasley shoveling multiple different foods down his gob and lobbing small particles of food all over his dining area. Thankfully, he was far enough away to avoid being subjected to the barrage.

"Eat some more veggies, Harry," Iris said, lobbing some peas onto his plate. "You don't want to get messed up during Adrian's training regimens again."

Harry groaned and nodded. "Right… I nearly forgot. Thanks for reminding me," he replied. He honestly quite liked vegetables. He'd simply forgotten from the sheer volume of other delights sitting in front of him. It wasn't worth Adrian's special menu though…

Neville looked over curiously. "Training regimens? What do you guys mean?"

"Like jogging, push-ups, and other exercises," Harry answered. _'But about 50 times more intense than any regular person should ever have to do…'_ he left unspoken.

"Are you planning on –"

"– joining the Quidditch team then?" a pair of voices said, completing each other's sentences.

The trio looked down the table slightly, at the red-headed twins who had poked their heads out.

"We weren't planning on it," Iris answered. "Flying is fun and all, but it would be a bit hard to fit into our planned schedule."

Harry nodded in agreement, which left the twins baffled.

"Why on earth –"

"–would you be willingly exercising then?" they asked genuinely.

"We already hate it –"

"–but, we have to do it!"

"Well, the theory is that keeping your body healthy is another factor that affects how well you do magic–"

"–but, isn't it nice to be able to run faster than other people or jump around more anyway?" Iris and Harry answered, with similar cheeky grins on their faces.

The twins looked between each other and feigned fainting. "George, look, these cheeky little firsties –"

"–are mimicking our gimmick, Fred! It's horrifying!"

The others who had been paying attention to the conversation all laughed, especially the two pairs.

"You know, for a couple of ickle firsties –"

"–you aren't bad! Nice to know you two aren't a pair of stiffs!" the Weasley twins laughed before turning back to their own affairs.

Harry and Iris also returned to their own plates and looked back at Neville. "Well, you think you'd like to join us, Neville?" Harry asked.

The boy was startled and pointed at himself. "M-m-me? Are you sure? I probably wouldn't last a few minutes! Besides, I-I'd just be bothering you guys…"

Iris smiled. "Nonsense!" she exclaimed. "It's more fun to do with friends! We can keep each other motivated while we're going too! Come on, give it a try, Neville. Adrian'll work up a special menu for you too! That's what he did for us," she said encouragingly.

Neville blushed, but nodded slightly. "R-really? If you guys don't mind, then I'll try it… It sounds like it'd be fun to do with you guys."

"Great," Harry said with a smile. He then looked at the rest of the first years who were listening in. "If you guys want to give it a try too, then you're welcome to join us! You'll need to wake up early with us, though."

While the rest of their year mates appreciated being given the chance, they didn't quite like the idea of waking up early, so they politely declined.

Iris tapped Harry's shoulder and gestured at the Ravenclaw table. "Look! Doesn't Hermione look like she's doing well?"

The green-eyed boy looked over at the table where said bushy-haired friend-girl was seated. She seemed to be cordially debating or discussing something with her year mates and some of the upperclassmen. There was a gleam in her eyes as they spoke, while some of the other older students watched on approvingly. It seemed that Hermione had found her environment.

As if on cue, Hermione noticed them looking at her and smiled brightly at them, too excited to have found some fellow knowledge-seekers to be nervous. She had both found class mates that were willing to actively compete with her, and even if they didn't turn out to be very good friend material, she still had friends in other Houses! It was an incredibly exciting feeling and she couldn't help but emit that.

Harry blushed slightly as he returned a wave and a smile. Iris returned the same acknowledgements before lightly nudging him, starting a light-hearted fight between the two.

…..

The situation at the Slytherin table was, for the most part, more sedated. Conversations took place with hushed whispers rather than in raucous chatter. Adrian was, for the most part, relaxed. He would take as much time to be relaxed as he could.

"Why are you here?"

He turned to his side, acknowledging the blonde girl who had just whispered intently at him. "Hm?"

"I said, why are you here? There's no way, out of all of the Houses, that you belong here," Daphne hissed. She didn't want his pity. She was prepared to handle herself.

"I'm not here because I pity you," he replied, as if reading her mind. "I'm here because this is where I belong. You are aware of that, deep down, so don't feel as if I sacrificed myself to come here," he said with a chuckle.

"I hate to intrude," Blaise poked in, not having heard their muted conversation," but other people do exist at this table, you know. I'm sure your lover's quarrels can be put off for a bit, right?" he asked teasingly.

Daphne didn't react with much more than a cold look, though she was getting slowly more irritated by Adrian's incessant snickering.

"You're right, Blaise, my apologies," he laughed. "Introductions then? My name is Adrian Vulpis. While I had been living in a magical orphanage, I visited Gringotts and discovered my heritage."

The dark-skinned boy nodded. "My name is Blaise Zabini, of House Zabini."

"So, you're the son of Selena Zabini?" Daphne asked.

The boy twitched very slightly. "Yes, I am. And you must be the Heiress of House Greengrass, daughter of Lord Bryon Greengrass and Lady Camilla Greengrass," he replied pleasantly, deflecting the previous comment.

What remained unstated was the reason for which his mother was infamous; her beauty and the death of seven of her husbands. The woman was currently still widowed, as potential suitors were more wary of the woman now. Adrian already knew that, but was willing to leave it politely unsaid.

"So…what kind of House is Vulpis?" a voice asked from outside their trio.

It was Draco who had asked the question, still somewhat nervous from the incident on the train. The two Potter siblings had deferred to the boy sitting with him, so he was naturally slightly wary of him.

It was somewhat strange how the ripples worked out sometimes. From simple observation of the Malfoy heir, Adrian could already decipher many vital differences between the boy in front of him and the version of him known as the pompous and arrogant brat. While the pompous and arrogant brat had been the product of being doted upon by both of his pureblood supremacist parents in the alternate instance, it was a wholly different child that had been produced here.

Without the presence of his mother to instill pureblood values, as Lucius and Narcissa had been absolutely opposed to each other in this world, Draco had been raised on much less doting and, as a result, was much less spoiled. It also seemed that Narcissa's estimates of how Draco had turned out under Lucius were somewhat off.

It made more sense when he considered it. Lucius no doubt valued his heir, yet must have been torn away by his own games and machinations within the Ministry and Wizengamot. While he had worked on instilling his teachings into the boy, they simply hadn't stuck without the extra dedicated time that would've otherwise been taken care of by Narcissa.

He had no doubt that the altercation on the train had been caused by Draco waltzing into the carriage with his aura of superiority and pompousness, yet the notion had instantly been crushed out of him by Harry and Iris's display of power. And it had yet to return, while the pompous and arrogant brat of the other timeline was capable of recovering his condescending aura within what seemed like seconds (that or defaulting to _'Wait till my father hears about this'_). Yet, it seemed even his defensive _father_ mechanism, as Adrian dubbed it, had been instilled by Narcissa Malfoy's reassurances that his father could handle anything that threatened little Draco.

Her absence from his life changed a lot. Adrian could only imagine how his own actions in the near future might conflict the boy's views even further. But that, was a good thing. Because that conflict allowed for opportunity. And so, he replied amicably to the Malfoy heir.

"It appears that it was a lost Noble and Most Ancient House, though it had a lot saved up within its deactivated vaults. The benefits I received will be very helpful for the future, despite not having had full access to everything," he replied. _'Well, vaguely at least. It's not lying, simply not speaking the whole truth. I __**don't**__ have access to it all, after all.'_

Pansy Parkinson spoke up, eyes locked onto his hand. "Is that a promise ring, Adrian? How do you have one at this age?" she asked in curiosity.

Daphne looked strangely at him while the rest of the Slytherin first years were also intrigued.

"Haha, it was one of the more unique stipulations placed upon me when I discovered my heritage," he explained. "The contract isn't set to be finalized until eight years from now, so I have quite the time. I am quite the lucky wizard, however."

"That must be nice," she gushed, glancing at Draco.

Some of the older Slytherins gazed at the first years, some in envy of their innocence, others in pity of their naiveté in the ways of the House they had just entered. Yet while the other first years continued speaking with each other, one turned towards their observant eyes. They all shivered at something that lurked in the depths of those purple eyes.

…..

"Neville, that's horrid!" Iris gasped. "How could it be all right for your Uncle Algie to have done all of that to you?"

Neville scratched his head. "I mean, he always made sure that I was safe, at least… It worked eventually, didn't it?"

Harry scrunched up his face. "Even still…and you call yourself cowardly? It takes some real courage and bravery to not get scared of things like that when you're that young!"

Neville blushed. "Y-you really think so?"

"We know so!" Iris exclaimed reassuringly.

After Harry nodded in agreement, he took a second to look around the hall. His gaze was eventually drawn to the High Table, where the staff was sitting. For a split second, he locked eyes with Severus Snape, the professor with greasy black hair. He had met him before, of course, yet he still didn't know much about the man. He simply knew that Snape had known his parents. Maybe he and Iris could ask him for more details about them?

After an acknowledging nod from the man, Harry smiled and looked away, directly at the turban on the back of Professor Quirrell's head.

…..

Adrian watched as Harry's gaze came into direct contact with the parasitic shade of Voldemort that was lying dormant on the back of Quirrell's head. It seemed that he would no longer be afflicted by the sharp pain in his scar while the piece that lay sealed within Harry's mind stayed that way, as expected.

Soon enough, after the students had finished a good amount of dessert and some more idle chatter was exchanged, the tables were cleared. The old man rose to his feet once again and the Hall fell silent.

"I hope you all enjoyed the feast! Now, before you all are sent off to your dorms for the night, I have a few start-of term notices to give you.

First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," he said, eyes flashing in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"There is a list of prohibited items to be in possession of on school grounds, which has been update with an item or two by our caretaker, Mr. Filch.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

Students of third year or fourth year should visit their Head of House for a consultation session regarding the elective courses. The Divination course has been removed as an elective option, so if it is currently on your schedule, it should be replaced with another. Our resident Seer, Madame Trelawney, will, however, remain to hold special sessions for those of you who believe you may be Seers and will perform tests with you to confirm the presence of your talent, applicable to all years."

The uniquely-dressed Professor with curly hair and thick-rimmed glasses smiled and waved.

"As an option to re-consider for fourth years and up, the Muggle Studies course has recently been updated with some help from up-to-date experts, along with the coming in of Professor Charity Burbage. That is all of the announcements for now," he finished, before a special gleam entered his eyes.

"Now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore exclaimed with an honestly excited gleam in his eyes.

The gleam was not shared by the other staff members as their smiles became rigid. Adrian held back a snort. Soon enough, his ears were indeed affronted by the cacophony caused by hundreds of students singing the school song in an interesting variety of tunes. Once they ended, Dumbledore dismissed the students and Prefects moved around to gather up the first-years.

The students were soon in motion, four separate waves moving in four separate directions. Adrian managed to get a wave in to everybody at the very least, before they were off and on their way to the dungeons of House Slytherin.

Daphne shuffled around near him, numbly holding her fear back. She was stronger than a child who shook at everything. Blaise continued near them, though nobody besides Adrian could feel and understand the trepidation that Daphne was feeling.

He idly looked at the Slytherin Prefect guiding them into the dungeons, a boy named Arran Selwyn, as he had heard spoken at the table. Not much slipped by him, after all. The simple thought of the boy brought forth some thoughts in his mind, supplemented further by Malfoy, who was shuffling around nervously in the crowd as well.

What choice had the children of the Dark and Grey families had in both the last war and the war with Voldemort that had occurred in Harry's other timeline? It was an idea that had come to mind as he realized that he couldn't recognize many of his upperclassmen from sight alone. What choice would the Slytherin students have had, when there had been so much crushing pressure put upon them, by either their families or by the Dark Lord himself? What did the Dark families care for their children, unless it had to do with teaching them the Dark Arts, teaching them their twisted philosophy, or arranging marriage contracts and heir creation? All they ever did was groom their children into perfect, little imperfections.

How many children actually chose to live such a life? The answer he came up with through his observations, was not very many. They simply had no other choice. They were trapped, in between the rejection of the extremist Light Side that opposed their grey philosophies, the forced conscription and mental conditioning of the Dark Side, or the forbidding unknown of the non-magical world. The supporters of the Grey were few and far between, the last vestiges slowly falling apart with the death of Amelia Bones in the other timeline and the collapse of many such Houses during the first war.

No longer, of course. It was high time to start crippling Voldemort's support in magical Britain from the ground up. He would simply need to smash open a place for him to start.

Of course, he would have preferred a more subtle approach. Had he been given the time and opportunity to slowly work his way into the system of House Slytherin and maneuver his way around the political webs and traps lying in the Snake Den, then he would gladly have done so. Quiet subjugation of enemy forces was also much more satisfying. Yet while he didn't lack the time, he lacked the opportunity. He couldn't take his time with the process while his House mates continued to be assaulted in their own home away from home. He couldn't take his time while his fellow students ran the risk of being forever scarred whenever they were ever found alone. He would never allow sacrifices that he could easily prevent. That was the decision he had come to two lifetimes ago, and had held onto ever since.

Retribution would come soon enough. Adrian did idly admired Snape's subtle appointment of the neutral Slytherins to the Prefect positions as they neared their destination. The corrupted ones didn't need authority to go with their oppression.

"The entrance to our common room is behind this," Arran stated, turning to the firsties behind and gesturing at the wall. He was somewhat nervous, hoping that the _harsher_ upperclassmen would be absent from the common room at the moment.

It appeared to be a silver and green painting of a hooded cobra's upper portion on the wall of the dim dungeon. Adrian could sense through his innate connection that it was indeed the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. It seemed it worked similarly to a door.

"The password changes every day," Arran explained. "The new password will be posted on the Common Room board every morning, so do remember to check it or you will be locked out of the Common Room until another one of us comes by. Also, your first year schedules will be available in the Common Room tomorrow morning." He got all of the preliminary information out of the way at the very least, in case they ran into the unsavory members of the House. "Now then, the password is _power_ for the day."

The painting emitted a hissing sound for a moment before sliding open, the center retreating itself into the stonework to its sides. The painting was now, quite obviously, the gap of a doorway and the prefect led them through.

Adrian only had a moment to consider how extravagant the Common Room was before turning his attention to the two groups currently standing across from each other.

"Hope the old idiot's speech didn't give you any silly ideas now, Cerys," one of the leaders said with a laugh. He was leading the side that was leaking pure malice and lust through their auras. The feeling of it was absolutely disgusting. His side was mainly composed of males, with a few females scattered around, all vicious and wicked-looking in various ways.

The older girl leading the other side gritted her teeth. "Just leave us alone, Lazarus!" The gender ratio on her side was essentially a reverse of the others. The only feelings that existed in large amounts in their group, however, were fear and desperate resistance. "Don't do this in front of the first years!"

An evil gleam appeared in his eyes as he twisted his head towards the group of the first years. Nearly all of them reeled slightly back from the scary-looking upperclassman, who suddenly smiled wickedly

"You know that's not going to happen," he laughed. "Got to see the prospective seeds, see if they'll be good harvest material in two years!" he cackled sickly. His group mimicked the sound.

Arran shivered, but suddenly heard a question from a first year behind him.

"Who is that guy?"

"That's…Lazarus Rookwood. A seventh year. His father worked in the Department of Mysteries, but he's in Azkaban now," he replied quietly.

"Ah, Rookwood. Alright then. Hey Draco, Theo. Your parents were Death Eaters too, right?"

Arran couldn't help but turn at that one, and realized it was the strange purple-eyed boy who was speaking. He wasn't making any attempt at being quiet either, attracting gazes from both of the groups in front of them.

Adrian smiled as he looked at the two boys he'd addressed. They looked back with confused gazes. He didn't really require an actual answer, however.

"Right, well, you might both be sons of formerly convicted Death Eaters, but don't become a piece of shite like that guy over there, okay?" he asked loudly enough for the room to hear him, gesturing at Lazarus.

The seventh year's vision grew red with rage. He wouldn't let any first year disrespect him like that. He walked towards the kid threateningly. "Little firsties like you should –"

Adrian raised his arm, drawing his wand in a blur of motion. The tip glowed and wisps of light flew out in front of him and darted backwards, into the bodies of his surprised fellow first-years. They glowed pink for a moment before dropping to the ground one by one, asleep. They didn't need to see what was happening next. Adrian conjured some pillows for the children to fall onto, watching as Daphne was the last to fall as a sign of her willpower. He saw the confusion in her eyes and simply smiled at the girl before she fully lost consciousness.

In the same instant, before Lazarus could finish his sentence, he suddenly couldn't feel the ground any more. A moment later was when he finally realized that he was flying through the air. That was the last conscious moment he had as he smashed into the wall behind him with a sickening crunch, having been propelled backwards at incredibly high speeds. The common room was silent as everybody within it couldn't find a voice to speak with.

Adrian was now faced towards the upperclassmen. He had an eerie smile present on his face as he walked forward, shoes tapping loudly on the floor in the silence.

"Hi. My name is Adrian Vulpis, as you may have heard from the Sorting. Headmaster Dumbledore had a change of heart over the summer," he said, still smiling, "regarding the situation in House Slytherin."

He turned towards the girl named Cerys and the group behind her, before bowing deeply. "His sorrow and regret for leaving you victim to these rapists and immoral bastards across from you is almost all he can feel right now. Like he said, he can never ask you to forgive him, but can only hope that he will be able to make up for everything."

"I, on the other hand," he continued, returning to standing position, "am now judge, jury, and executioner of House Slytherin. Let's have a trial, shall we?"

Adrian flicked his arm and wand again. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, but this was no time to appreciate that. His eyes glowed a brilliant purple as he summoned Lazarus Rookwood's broken body from the wall across the room. It was at that moment that the faction behind him felt an intense pressure closing in on them. And they reacted.

They all drew their wands and fired spells against the only visible threat they could see. Some flew towards the other faction, who were caught off-guards by the action. As some of them closed their eyes and shrieked as the beams of malevolent light sped towards them, the others tried to erect their own shields and raise objects again the incoming spells. Some were successful, but they could only watch in futility as more were still heading their way. Suddenly, the remaining beams of light slammed against what seemed to be an invisible wall and reflected back towards their casters, eliciting screams of pain as the curses exploded against them.

Adrian himself simply batted away every curse fired at him with his wand and made a crushing gesture with his now glowing hand. The group of mini-Death Eaters were forcefully slammed into each other, breaking a few bones as they collided with a significant amount of force. Adrian turned back to Cerys and her faction.

"But I won't kill them yet. Vengeance is not a path that should be walked down, but without retribution, some shadows can never be dispelled," he said sadly.

He held his hand up, in open view of everybody, and a small light gleamed as one of his rings became visible to everybody in the House. By now, the people who had been hiding in their rooms had been drawn out by the commotion and were witnessing the spectacle occurring before them. The insignia and design of the object shook their minds.

"**In my name as Lord Slytherin and with the blessings of Hogwarts, I invoke the magic of tribulation. I the honor of Slytherin, I seek to purge the unworthy,"** he spoke, voice heavy with magic.

Suddenly, the dungeons shook greatly as movement became apparent all over the area. The various adornments, carvings, patterns, and designs of snakes engraved in the stone and scattered on the walls had come to life. The great statue of a snake that lay in the center of the common room uncoiled itself and hissed menacingly.

The smaller serpentine constructs of magic quickly began to ensnare and constrict the collected members of the dark faction that had already been clumped together. Yet, a large number of snakes still continued to move around the Common Room, blocking off any way of retreat for the people who had come to watch. They flickered their tongues as they sensed an increase in body heat and rapidly beating hearts in those who hid amongst the rest.

"**You can't escape from me,"** Adrian laughed, sending shivers down their spines. **"You can't hide your guilt from me…nor can you hide your crimes from those you forced yourselves upon or helped subdue."**

Adrian looked calmly at those he knew were victims, from their trembling, their thoughts, and their emotions. His eyes pierced through them all. **"Now is the time to release this burden from your shoulders. Tell me,"** he said gently, his voice calming their nerves, their insecurities, their inhibitions, allowing them to break past their burdens far more easily than they should have.

It was a heavy price that he would have to pay later, but for a purpose like this, it was worth it. It was worth the price to help them heal past something they might never otherwise recover from.

Their eyes began to glow green, male and female alike, as they spoke freely. Magic flowed out freely from their bodies and pinpointed all those who willing participated in torturing their House members.

The girls who had held them down as they tried to resist. The boys who had hidden in the shadows to knock them unconscious. The girls who let _them _into their dorms. The boys that pinned them down against the floor, in the cupboards, on their own beds. The girls who betrayed them, whipped them, and laughed at their pain.

The boys who forced them to hurt their friends. The girls who had humiliated them as they were tied up naked. The boys who cursed those who resisted, those who vowed to never become the monsters that _they_ were. The girls that pinned them down against the floor, in the cupboards, on their beds. The boys who delighted in torturing them, cutting near their legs, threatening to severe their genitals off.

All the guilty were weeded out and dragged into the middle of the room, begging for mercy. Begging for the mercy they never gave. Wisps of smoke escaped from the bodies of the victims and flew across the room, seeping into the bodies of their respective attackers. The victims all let loose great, involuntary sighs of relief as they were purged. Soon enough, their attackers began to shriek and scream and claw at their heads as they were forced to relive the memories and experiences of the ones they preyed upon. Some screamed more than others.

"**It is the person that decides how they use their power, knowledge and influence. It is a willing choice made by people like you, who feel no remorse in the pain you inflict upon others. The next great adventure doesn't exist for people like you," **Adrian stated. **"An eternity of torment awaits."**

A wave of red and white magic pulsated out from his body, forcing all of the spectators to be avert their eyes for a moment. When they looked back, they couldn't make a sound. All of the bound criminals looked on in fear.

A monstrous being stared at them with smoldering eyes and an aura of killing intent flowing off of it in waves. The silhouettes of two foxes were overlaid into the body of the purple-eyed boy. Half of the manifestation was dark red and black, emitting a feeling of intense heat even from the distance, with a single smoldering orange fox pupil staring out at them in intense anger. The other half was shimmering silver and blue, emitting a freezing wind at the guilty, seemingly tearing at their souls. The eye that shown from that half was a piercing crystal blue, filled with cold indifference. The image of nine tails flickered behind the strange manifestation, colors split evenly.

"**I see your guilt of the crimes you have been accused of," **he rasped, voice coming out with eeriness and aura that shook the bodies of everybody who heard it. It simply felt inhuman. **"I give you one chance," **he said cryptically, before waving his hand.

The animated snakes unbound the captive Slytherins and he simply stared at them. Half turned to run in fear, the other brandished their wands in resistance, one of them even managing to unleash the hellish green Fiendfyre. Gasps were audible across the common room as they recognized the dark curse. Adrian simply shook his head.

"**Your only chance was to disarm and repent. You have failed."**

Even as the green conflagration spread towards him, consuming the other curses that had been fired and growing ever stronger, he was uncaring. The animated snakes lunged with a command gesture from him, subduing the cowards who attempted to run from their crimes.

The two fox spirits manifesting themselves leapt off of his body, becoming large demon foxes, each with nine tails waving menacingly behind them. Kurama snarled and ran forward and into the fire. Some of the students expected the spirit to be similarly consumed by the hell fire, yet it was just the opposite. He opened his maw and inhaled, swallowing the green fire rapidly with a demonic grin and displaying his sharp canines. Kyoka simply scoffed, the air emitting in the form of a conspicuously white and blue puff of magic. Yet within the next centimeter it traveled, it grew into a gale of wind and collided with the Fiendfyre. Rather than feeding the flames as one might expect, it overpowered the hell flame and smothered the fire dragon that had formed into non-existence.

A few curses made their way towards Adrian. They figured that now was their opportunity, since the demon foxes had separated from the child. Now was the vulnerability they could strike at. Their delight was quickly chilled and replaced with an inexplicable fear as Adrian turned his purple eyes to them, contempt shining through his pupils. Suddenly, they became aware of an overbearing presence that was seemingly hanging behind the boy. One more terrifying than even their first sights of the demon fox twins, despite not being able to see anything. Their curses were snuffed out mid-flight like candles, and Adrian spoke.

"**Your guilt is proven. Your punishment is execution. Your souls are corrupted beyond redemption."**

He extended his arms to the sides and suddenly, two large magical circles appeared in the air on the sides of the bound group in the center. Even in this moment, they shouted and cursed with scorn and anger, rather than feeling sorrow or regret for their actions.

Adrian sighed, filled with remorse. **"No mercy."**

A loud roaring sound filled the room as both magical circles brightened. One spat out crimson red and bright white flames in the shape of a vortex. Simultaneously, the other spewed shards of cobalt blue ice in the midst of howling black wind. They didn't have the chance to scream as their bodies were shredded and vaporized near instantly. The whole process only took two seconds. No trace of them remained.

Adrian slumped slightly as a large amount of magic left him and as the weariness of taking lives drained him. The magical manifestations around him dissipated as he felt his two familiars unmerged from him and collapse in exhaustion within him. He turned to the remainder of House Slytherin, which was still a sizeable amount. The absence would be apparent, but that was something that was irrelevant for now. He quickly collected himself and fixed his posture. He could not show weakness here.

"My name is Lord Adrian Slytherin-Vulpis," he stated, eyes staring tiredly at his remaining house mates, the half and pureblood children of the remaining grey and some of the dark families. "Some of you ever had a choice, and the same went for some of your families. Some of you were ready to step towards the darkness, yet held back your desires and for that I spared you. There is no place for grey wizards in the magical Britain that we live in now. You could either submit yourself to the 'Light' or the 'Dark'. The 'Light' would be unable to protect you from the Dark's wrath. The Dark would corrupt you into somebody you would never have recognized in a mirror. That stands for no longer. You all live because I know you feel similarly. True Slytherins, the best of them, are Grey. Some of you will want to speak with your families. Tell them that change is coming. The rest of you will exercise discretion, I trust. I will persuade your families myself, if I must. "

While it was impossible for some of them to have known what he was talking about, _all _of them could feel his words resonating within them, enlightening them of the new path that had just opened up. As for what they would do…well, they were Slytherins for a reason. They would make their own choices.

"Which way are the first year dormitories?" Adrian asked.

Nobody moved for a while until Cerys, the seventh year who had been leading the 'resistance', pointed towards a passageway.

He smiled and bowed. "Thank you. I will be retiring for the night. Cerys, can I entrust my fairer year mates to you?"

The seventh year took a moment to react, but nodded in quick understanding. She walked over carefully and picked up Daphne herself, watching Adrian cautiously the entire time. A few other members of her faction came to help with the remaining girls. The purple-eyed boy put his wand away and gestured with his hand, the first year boys gently floating in the air.

With that, he turned his back to them and brought the boys along with him. As his tendril of magic slipped around Blaise, his mind registered the answer to why he felt something off with the boy, but filed the information away for consideration once he was less exhausted. He treaded into the boy's section of the dorm rooms and picked out a room for each child before finding one for himself. He'd made a large enough impression on his fellow Slytherins for the day and he really needed some rest. That was one major objective out of the way. A couple more to go.

…..

**A/N: So, we addressed a heavier topic. The next time something like that comes up will be a decent while in the future. While you may be thinking that I took it rather softly, though I'm not sure if that's quite the word I'm looking for, that's simply because it's not really something that is pleasant or a joy to write about, as you might imagine. No **_**real**_** combat, because sometimes all they deserve is a slaughter.**

**Next chapter will be significantly lighter, as we'll be going into normal Hoggywarty mode. Repercussions of Adrian's action on how the older Slytherins treat him will be revealed in depth more slowly than 'here, take all this information I'm shoving in your face' because I prefer staggering and mixing 'types' of events, but it won't be negative at the very least.**

**Hope you appreciated the chapter, and that's the end of my three-day-special. Returning back my every two day schedule now~ Leave a review with your thoughts, if you'd like. This is perhaps one of the chapters that I've been most unsure about, because of how the latter subject simply is, so I'd appreciate any feedback. Cheers.**


	18. HP:DP Chapter 18 - Penalty

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 18 – Penalty**

**Revision: As of 1/14/17, up to chapter 18 has been revised.**

**Disclaimer: One of those times when revising your entire fanfiction can be helpful is when you forgot to include a disclaimer the first time around. I don't own Harry Potter!**

"Thank you for the assistance," Adrian said quietly as he laid on his bed, head rested on his hands. "I'm rather ashamed that I had to resort to taking lives already," he laughed half-heartedly.

Even living centuries as a professional killer never got rid of the slimy feeling in his heart. It was one of the things that kept him human, though his enemies would most likely have disagreed with that statement.

"_I did not do much," a monotone voice stated into his mind_. _"Your familiars, on the other hand, were quite impressive."_

"**Of course we are…"**Kurama mumbled, materializing on the bed. He looked exhausted.

Kyoka appeared soon after, similarly slumping. **"We will be unable to do that again for at least another month, however. It drained a lot out of us."**

The two familiars only had a certain amount of magic they could access for serious purposes, like what they had done earlier. While they were still fully capable of using their own special abilities, they wouldn't be able to perform any large acts of magic for quite a while. That would change as Adrian developed since their capacity was based on his growth, but for now, they had expended all of their energy on that action.

"Nonetheless, thank you. Now, for my part of the deal, Lady Hogwarts," Adrian said, sitting up.

He felt the presence in his mind nod.

"_Thank you, Adrian Vulpis. This will most likely be all I need to finally manifest. I have waited for so long…"_

Adrian smiled. "Of course. Another ally is always welcome. So, what exactly do you need me to do to 'transfer my power' to you?"

"_Nothing," she replied. "This will most likely hurt. Try to relax."_

Suddenly, he felt a tendril of magic enter his mind. He nearly reflexively struck back at it, but resisted the instinct. The tendril slowly approached the center of his mindscape, the area he had cordoned off for the manifestation of his magical core. Most mindscapes would be unable to generate a manifestation of the core, but Adrian was, as one might expect, a special case.

He gasped as he felt the tendril spear into his core and clenched his fists. Suddenly, he felt an absence as half of his core was instantly sealed and siphoned off towards the entity all around him. He barely held back a scream of intense pain as he felt it 'vanish', becoming inaccessible to him. Kurama and Kyoka jolted within him, but he quickly calmed them.

"_Thank you for your sacrifice," Hogwarts stated._

"Well, if the future is to be as you told me, we'll need all the help we can muster," Adrian replied with a grimace. He laid quietly for a few minutes before snickering. "But hey, at least I can get some good training in… No better way to increase your magical capacity than to stress your limits…"

"… _You realize that improper sealing or use of magic with a seal in place can be extremely dangerous to the growth of your magical core, given you do not have the utmost of control upon your magic or that you are unaware of such a seal?"_

Adrian nodded, eyes drooping down. "Yea…that's why I removed Harry's…before it became a major problem… Good night. I'm actually too…tired now…"

With that, his head slumped to the side, as he passed out in exhaustion. The magic he'd consumed in the Slytherin Common Room along with the stress from his sacrifice to Hogwarts was simply too much, for even him.

"_Rest well, Adrian. Simply be glad that your core has magic to spare, or I would never have requested such an act… Yet, whether or not our destruction would be ensured due to such a thing is uncertain… However, that can wait for another day. I hope that you will prepare the rest of our magical world for what is to come."_

…..

"Headmaster? What are you doing?"

The old man's head raised, looking behind him in surprise. He hadn't expected anyone to be up so early even on the first day of classes. He turned around to see Harry, Iris, and Neville Longbottom looking at him strangely. Dumbledore smiled.

"Good morning children. What brings you up so early?" he asked amicably.

"We were going to exercise. Healthy body, healthy mind!" Iris said with enthusiasm.

Harry nodded, but then gestured. "What's with all of the boxes?"

"Ah. The boxes are filled with books for the library," the Headmaster answered with a smile. "The Library has gone for far too long without new books. Too many of our editions have also become outdated without funds from the School Board to pay for replacement. I decided that it would be best if I took money out of my own coffers, to replace them for any young, inquisitive witches and wizards looking for the knowledge they were promised."

Iris and Harry beamed. While Neville didn't have any sort of overt reaction, it was simply because he didn't quite realize the changes that had happened in Dumbledore to make him go through with such an action, assuming that it was a relatively common act of charity by the benevolent old wizard. The two ran forward and lifted up a small box in each arm and an extra by wandless levitation.

"We'll help you move these to the Library!" they said excitedly and in-sync. "Come on, Neville, pick one or two up! This can be our first exercise."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Iris's little display of magic with hidden amazement. Wandless magic at such a young age…perhaps he would peruse the papers that Adrian had given him earlier. They contained the purple-eyed boy's experiments with his own magic and some theories, among others, on the expansion of a child's talent for 'accidental magic' as simply a form of unintentional wandless magic, one that could potentially be developed into proficiency in the intentional form of the advanced magic.

Dumbledore returned his attention to the children at hand and smiled in appreciation. "Please, children, you don't need to do that. The house-elves and I can move them ourselves…"

But, the trio were already off, Neville more nervously so. Dumbledore watched them run with a warming feeling in his heart. This was the feeling that he had missed for so many years. Suddenly, he worriedly realized that they might not know where the Library was yet.

"Don't worry about them, old man. I don't think they'll get lost. On the other hand, they forgot to stretch first…" another voice said chidingly from a different corridor. "Might make them do some extra later in punishment," he snickered evilly.

Dumbledore turned to watch an approaching group of Adrian, his ever-present grin on his face, a confused Daphne, Blaise, and…Draco Malfoy? Even the Headmaster was surprised, not that he allowed it to show.

But of course, Adrian had dragged his year mates along. Being Lord Slytherin gave him the ability to sound alarm clock-like noises and leave messages on the walls of other rooms where he liked. Well, being Lord Slytherin gave him remote access on the rooms in the House, the rest was all him. The prankster in Adrian wouldn't let him live it down if he didn't pull some classics given all the power in the world to do so. He also could have physically gone into the girl's dormitory area to do so, but for obvious reasons, he didn't. He'd notified this specific group of people because, one, he liked them so far and, two, they needed to know he was Lord Slytherin. Of course, the latter detail hadn't gone over without some intense reactions from the three children earlier, but he handled it. It was mostly just a lot of exclamation and stammering any way. They were just separately processing the fact now, as they followed the boy around.

"You know, you didn't need to do that, old man. I told you that you could rely on me for funds to update the school," Adrian said, looking intently at him.

Dumbledore smiled somewhat sheepishly. "I am aware, Mister Vulpis. I simply thought it would be more prudent for me to draw from my own sizeable coffers to use for at least this. I do not feel right holding onto it sometimes…"

Adrian watched him for a few moments before smiling. "Well, you're making a good start Albus. Just keep it up, all right? We'll talk more at some other time, but I need to go find my other friends."

The purple-eyed boy picked up two medium-sized boxes with both of his hands, eliciting looks of surprise from his group and the Headmaster. Further surprise was had when he lifted three more boxes magically. Adrian looked back to his friends with a smile and gestured with his head. "Come on, let's go."

As he started walking, Dumbledore nearly laughed at the faces of internal conflict the other three Slytherins were making. After another moment or two, they gave in and picked up a box or two in their arms, their current limit, and ran after Adrian.

The Headmaster looked after their retreating backs and smiled brilliantly to himself. It was going to be a good year.

He waved his wand and sent some of the boxes to the front of the Library, the others being handled by the house elves. It would be good for them to have some sort of marker for the Library's location, after all. He had some paperwork to return to in the office.

…..

Soon enough, breakfast time came, which only a single group of students were present for this morning. It was usually with the first breakfast of each year that schedules were given out to the students for the new year. This year, however, Dumbledore had stated that the schedules would be organized in the Common Rooms for some reason that the staff were unaware of.

Regardless, they wouldn't complain as it would simply allow the students some extra sleep. They also could have done so, but they did not want to offset their schedules.

It was with interested looks that the Professors present at the staff table watched the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins sitting together at a single table for breakfast.

…..

After they had brought their boxes of books to the Library, Adrian had gathered them together and brought them down to the lake for some jogging. It would be better to start off slow given the new additions. Specialized exercise could wait till after he gauged their basic physical ability. With a few charms, he cleaned off everybody's perspiration and they were finished on time to eat some breakfast.

The three from Slytherin had stared at the three Gryffindors sitting across from them for a while, before Adrian broke the silence with some chatter. The three Slytherins were still trying to get their heads around the status of their house mate and other assorted things when the first interesting conversation topic dragged together everyone's attention.

"Why exactly did you tell us to stay out of Slytherin, Adrian?" Iris asked.

Daphne, Draco, and Blaise looked at the boy in-question, who shrugged.

"The Potters could have been Sorted into Slytherin?" Draco asked. "But both of your parents were sorted into Gryffindor…"

Harry shrugged. "I think we would have ended up in Slytherin if Adrian didn't tell us to pass over it. Not like I mind, because then we get to be with Neville!" he smiled, causing the round-faced boy to blush. He then turned to Draco with a grin. "Besides, it's not really like we have to be like our parents, you know? We're our own people, after all, right?"

Adrian grinned internally. Perfect word choice. Draco suddenly looked down, face uncertain as he thought about it. While that happened, Daphne glanced at Adrian.

"So, why did you tell them to stay out?" she asked suspiciously.

Adrian shrugged again. "Because even though they would have been fine in Slytherin, I still think Gryffindor fits them better. Also, for the same reason I put you and the other first years to sleep yesterday," he smiled. "Because I needed to take out the _trash_."

They couldn't help but all shiver at the tone in his voice, despite not knowing exactly what he was talking about, aside from Daphne and potentially Blaise. Even Draco was unaware, as his father had decided it would wait until second or third year before he told his heir about the now-abolished _traditions_ in Slytherin House.

Daphne's curiosity was skyrocketing, but she decided it wouldn't be the best time to ask about it. Was he planning on doing something based on his status as Lord Slytherin? All she could do was think about it for now.

"So, what do we have first on the schedule? Class is coming up soon, right?" Harry asked.

"We have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, I think," Iris answered. "We can see how Tracey's doing!"

Neville nodded. "We have it with Professor McGonagall, our Head of House. Hope she isn't as strict as she looked," he said nervously.

"We have Charms with Professor Flitwick and the Ravenclaws," Blaise spoke up, answering for their side.

"Then we can check up on Hermione," Adrian said with a smile.

The group rose up and got their things together, getting ready to head their own ways.

"Are we going to do anything for lunch?" Iris asked.

Adrian nodded with a strange expression. "Sure. I'll come get you guys. I'm sure we'll have plenty of space…"

…..

"Hermione, over here!"

The voice attracted Hermione's gaze, who had been looking around for a seat. She had recognized a few of her house-mates and some people from Slytherin, but wasn't quite sure where she wanted to sit. She hadn't been able to locate the girl she'd met last night and found rather interesting. Her decision was made when she saw who called out for her.

"Adrian!" she exclaimed, happy to see the kind boy who'd gotten her started off so well. "I'm not sure why I didn't expect you here, it would make sense for you to have been in this classroom given that you were Sorted into Slytherin as well, but I suppose it just slipped my mind…" she blushed as she came to a stop, realizing that the other Slytherins sitting beside him were staring at her with varying expressions.

"Nice to see you again as well, Hermione," Adrian laughed. "It's good that you're comfortable. Please, sit down with us." The bushy-haired girl obliged, sitting next to him in the second level of the configuration of desks rounded about the center area, no doubt where the instructor would be stood.

"You know Daphne already, but meet Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Draco, Blaise, this is Hermione Granger, my friend and a first generation magical. I understand that you two got off to a bad start on the train?" Adrian asked.

"Yes and I'd like to apologize," Draco answered, catching Hermione, Blaise, and Daphne off-guard. Adrian simply smiled with an evaluative expression. "I shouldn't have jumped to be offensive to a stranger I didn't know yet. Would you forgive me?"

"Of course," Hermione replied with a smile. "We all make mistakes, don't we? Thank you for apologizing. Sorry about Iris and Harry's overzealous reactions…"

Draco paled slightly in memory of the incident, but laughed it off. Soon enough the class started, but Adrian only paid half of his attention towards it. The other half was evaluating Draco Malfoy.

It seemed that his own thoughts concerning the blond boy were coming around to be true. While Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy had passed his compartment on the Hogwarts Express, he'd unabashedly read the thoughts running through their minds at the time. While he was still rather adamant in his opposition of the red-headed boy with many, many issues, that preliminary thought reading was what caused him to start looking at Draco Malfoy with a scrutinizing eye.

The thoughts that had been running around in the boy's head had corresponded with what he had assumed the boy's personality in the other timeline would have been like, yet there was something strange about the conviction and solidity with which he held the principles behind it. They were insecure, which had led to his evaluation of the effects of Narcissa Malfoy on his upbringing. This sequence of events simply led his thoughts further along.

He doubted that the Malfoy heir was actually as intellectually deficient as Lucius Malfoy thought he was. While he wasn't the most impressive child magically, it seemed as if the main issue with Draco's ability to absorb the Malfoy patriarch's teachings was his inability to understand the motivations behind them. Without two people to fully integrate the ideals into his mind nor an increased amount of time dedicated towards doing so, Draco had entered Hogwarts more malleable and willing to learn from his environment, more easily swayed from the pureblood ideology that Lucius had tried to implant into him. Combined with his basic education and more general teachings from his father, it left Draco a cunning boy ready to evaluate and adapt to his surroundings. A Slytherin more true than what he would have been otherwise.

So, his interactions with Hermione Granger, a 'Mudblood', had been less volatile and knowing that Adrian Vulpis, his house mate, was proven to be Lord Slytherin and declared a 'Muggleborn,' a first generation magical, to be his friend, Draco discarded the notion that they were worthless and changed his mindset.

Adrian couldn't help but grin. It seemed that was one less House to be annihilated and one more potential ally on the Wizengamot if Draco turned out to impress. It wouldn't change the need for Lucius Malfoy to be terminated, but perhaps that meant he would be able to bring Draco home to Narcissa a bit earlier. That was sure to be awkward.

He let his mind drift away from that as he watched the energetic Professor Flitwick with full attention. Not that he really needed actual spells to do things with magic.

…..

Harry, Iris, and Neville made it to the classroom with time to spare. It seemed that the classroom had desks made for pairs to sit at.

"Guess you two will be sitting together, right?" Neville asked. "I'll, uh, go find another seat…"

Harry grabbed the boy before he could shuffle off and smiled. "Nonsense, Neville. You should sit with me! If anything, Iris is gonna run off and leave me alone, trying to find new people to talk to," he said, smirking at his sister.

Iris huffed and put her hands on her hips, faking anger. "Don't make me angry, Harry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" She couldn't help but laugh, however, when Neville edged back slight. She looked at him with a smile. "Don't worry Neville, Harry's right. Sorry, you'll have to suffer sitting next to this prat brother of mine."

They heard bubbly laughter nearby and saw a trio of girls watching them, headed by a familiar brunette girl.

"Hey Tracey," Iris said with a smile. "How's Hufflepuff? Fun like Adrian said it would be?"

The brunette girl nodded vigorously and happily. "Yep! I love it! Everybody's so friendly and talkative! Here, meet two of my new friends, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones!"

"Hi, I'm Susan Bones," the golden-red haired girl greeted with a blush. "Nice to meet you. Your hair is really pretty."

"I'm Hannah Abbott, it's a pleasure to meet you all," the strawberry-blond haired girl said with a smile. Her gaze moved off towards the side before she flicked her eyes back with a blush.

While many of the others didn't catch the gesture, Iris and Tracey's perceptive eyes gleamed with interest. The girl had been looking at a very specific boy when she'd reacted…but that would be gossiped about at a later time. The three Gryffindors returned greetings.

"Awesome~," Tracey exclaimed excitedly. "So, do you guys know how Daphne's been?" she asked, somewhat worriedly. "She was always kind of panicky about Slytherin, even if she didn't think I noticed, but she never did tell me why."

"Daphne seemed fine when we had breakfast together this morning," Iris answered with a reassuring smile. "If Adrian is in the same House as her, I don't think you need to worry about her. He's very protective of his friends."

Tracey accepted the answer, realizing that was the best she could hope for. She also couldn't help but feel as if the purple-eyed boy emanated an aura of comfort and reliability, even if she didn't know him very well. That sparked interest from the two other Hufflepuff girls, but class was starting soon and they could wait. In the end, Tracey and Iris paired off, while the two Hufflepuff girls went off their way and Harry and Neville sat down together.

It wasn't as if Adrian kept all information away from his pair of young confidants, after all. They were fully aware of the connection between the Potter and Longbottom Houses, from before their parents were rent apart that fateful night. Harry was very keen on getting to know the boy who could have been like a brother to him growing up, had he and Iris been placed properly.

Iris was happy to see her brother reaching out and taking the initiative in that case. She herself was happy with getting to know Tracey better. They would enjoy their time to relax and simply be kids before their next big move came. They would need to get acquainted with Susan's aunt soon enough.

…..

**A/N: And that's a wrap for this one, a little bit of their first day at Hogwarts. Now that Slytherin is dealt with, they can move on to other things. But of course, there will be repercussions for the way Adrian has dealt with the vermin in the House of Snakes, repercussions which he will handle soon enough. As hinted, Padfoot won't have to stay in Azkaban for too long, but that will come as it comes.**

**TLDR: Repercussions for Adrian's heavy-handed tactics, and how he's handling the whole situation, is addressed next chapter! Expect familiars for our children crew throughout the story, should be fun~ I'll be veering away from canon as one might expect for the next few years, but we'll still see our favorite little Basilisk. There's also a rather large explanation towards some world facts in this AU of mine, concerning Dark families and stuff, so you should probably read that if you're a particular stickler for detail and logic ;D If you don't care and are fine with just reading, that's also cool with me~ **

**To address reviews! :)**

**Thank you, TSAImpregnable, for stepping up to help qualm some of my worries. :) Thank you much for taking the opportunity to review, even if you never had before! Anything is appreciated, whether it's to help me raise my self-confidence in writing this story or to drop me down a notch as my ego ever slowly self-inflates! :3**

**To answer Ryder93's questions for everybody, indeed, I plan on more familiars for Harry and the others, just later in the storyline in general. Got seven years left! :) Hedwig does indeed have some secrets, and while you may guess towards them, I won't directly answer that! ~~~ As for the Basilisk, well, won't need to worry too much about the snakey-snake. There will be some other…things happening that year, though :3**

**Dissenter: The repercussions of Adrian's actions, and how he handles it, will be addressed more directly in the next chapter. Yes, Dumbledore is actually making changes! He'll be making more as time come, but there was only so much he could get done with two months of forewarning. :P He's trying though, and that's what counts. Please, everybody, do review with of ideas of how I might be able to be harder on the guy without taking him completely out of the story line, if you want to or have any! I'm working on it, but I might end up being too light on him, though I'll do my best to try to keep it justifiable! Reactions from the students towards the very obvious difference in House Slytherin will be in the next chapter, most likely, as they've only had breakfast so far, and not lunch. Kind of weird how Hogwarts students only ate lunch and dinner, but then again, I do the same thing. :P**

**Edit: Book-wise, breakfast is confirmed! But, I'll fill in that plot hole for this year at the very least.**

**Very big thank you to for helping me with some mistakes in grammar, and some plot details that I should address!**

**First of all, to clarify Lily's comment in Chapter 10, during the Will recording that they're leaving. Her comment of "So, how does this work?" towards James is more specifically about what format they're supposed to leave a Will, as most official Wills are made. Obviously, it was a shift that I made so that I could make the Will more personal, rather than "Galleons to …, Properties, etc." Not that I mind that, but it's simply not what my brain particularly enjoys writing about.**

**Somewhat related to that note, would be the status of the world. As points out, the canon universe actually does have more of a minority of in actively Death Eater-ish students in Slytherin House, as indicated by how they don't get truly 'bad' until the latter books, where it makes sense that the Pureblood houses would have recovered their power by then and with the return of Voldemort.**

**Of course, however, as this is an alternate universe, I made a lot of insinuations and left it to you guys to fill in the idea that Death Eater families are more numerous, less initially suppressed. So, they do have the pressure necessary to force the silence of the victimized students within Slytherin, especially since Dumbledore, and by proxy Snape, had been covering up the issues and concealing them. Of course, no longer true, but that's how it had been. And while Albus was trying to stop Lucius from influencing the minister, it was more along the tone of tried, but didn't succeed. So, in general, the Pureblood Supremacists were more powerful politically. **

**As for character development, what do the rest of you guys think? As for the protagonists/people I'm hashing out to be allies, they will be developed more as they have more focus drawn upon them, but that's going to be really, really gradual. **

**Enemies? Well...my ideas towards the Death Eaters isn't really that they're particularly magically powerful. It's simply that they had Voldemort as a solid, threatening, menacing leader, they had the power of terror and fear behind them, and they had the numbers advantage along with allies that the Light weren't prepared to deal with, like Dementors and Werewolves. So, while they might be 'strong' in the sense that they have control over the Ministry, which the 'Light' forces themselves to abide by/are forced to abide by, they aren't actually that 'powerful' without Voldemort. They've never faced a threat that was fully willing to kill them before the arrival of Adrian, given how the 'Light' fought battles in the past with non-lethal force. The game has changed and they'll find that without their leader, they aren't really fit to contest. It will change later on, but for now, they're mainly going to get steam-rolled.**

**As a general admission however, I am rather lacking in the field of backstory/background management and development. :( My mind usually just flows with scenes and dialogue sequences that I think would be awesome to do or ideas that would be pretty cool to lead up to. It's why I write fanfiction, after all. :) Of course, then when I do an AU, I leave more plot holes, which is rather saddening. Therefore, I will indeed do my best to improve, but hey, if you guys see anything, please do bring it to my attention, whether by PM or review.**

**As a notice/announcement, I'm going to be posting chapters for another story, called Divergence, tomorrow or the day after, probably. It's actually…the first fanfiction I ever wrote, actually. That being said…well, it was rather cringe-worthy. But, I thought it would be something that could be shared and reviewed for its good points or interesting ideas that might be carried over to when I re-make it. You could also shit on what I did badly and I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again! XD. Either way, I thought it might be interesting to have up, if anything.**

**But that's all I have to address for now. I do hope you can enjoy this story and my chapters despite the flaws and errors that I make, and help me along as we go. We're all in this ride together, after all! :) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Cheers!**


	19. HP:DP Chapter 19 - Quick Fixes

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 19 – Quick Fixes**

**Disclaimer: Something interesting I've come to realize is the difference in amount of exposition that a published writer and fanfiction writer such as myself uses. I suppose it's a mark of a good published writer that they can steadily build up their new world through the use of consistent exposition. On our end of things, it seems as if, on a general basis and for those who do bother with exposition, we tend to do heavy amounts whenever we find it necessary, which is typically pretty erratic, but usually at the beginning. Looking inside of myself for the reason, I realized that it's due to an innate need and desire to make my own mark on the world that we peruse, in this case Harry Potter-verse, something to differentiate our work from all the others and, most importantly, the original work, that we hope to contribute something new and interesting to. Anyway, it's kind of an obvious thing when you think about it enough, but I just thought it would be kinda fun to point out for people that didn't think about it too much. As the rant might insinuate, I don't own Harry Potter~**

What might be an example of the most well-warded households or properties in magical Britain? For one, Hogwarts was an exemplary model for protective ward structures. Perimeter wards, defensive wards, detection wards, repulsion wards, and much more were layered within the ancient buildings' warding scheme, added to by the generations of Headmasters and Headmistresses that came through the magical institution. All for the safety of the students, of course. Well, most of them at least.

On the contrary, what properties could be considered the worst warded? It might be an obvious answer, perhaps, that non-magical properties would have no warding at all, and first generation magical homes or such properties would not have very many, in comparison to those homes of the pureblood families, warded to protect generations of family history and property. Of course, there were exceptions, but that was just the general pattern.

So then, another question that could be asked is, which households and properties are more heavily warded, those owned by Light-affiliated Pureblood families, Dark-affiliated Pureblood families, or Neutral Pureblood families? Of course, exceptions laid here or there, but for the most part, it was the Dark-affiliated Pureblood families who had the least warded properties.

But why was that? Surely, the families who had access to and might be able to get away with more powerful curse wards or were more willing to bend the laws would have very well-warded homes? The reason was actually rather simple. It was mostly dependent on the level of psychological threat they felt.

Neutral families feared the assaults that might happen to them from the Dark-affiliated families that might try to 'persuade' them to jump off the fence or 'leave messages' through their families. So, they took the most extensive care to help themselves, doing so much as to research warding themselves or ask for professional warding teams from Gringotts to do so, as much as they could reasonably afford.

Light families would take similar precautions, but that laid mostly on families like the Bones and Longbottoms, who were both wary of the opposition and not blindly holding faith in Dumbledore. The others would hold blind faith in Dumbledore to come rescue them whenever it was required. It was for that reason that Voldemort had to personally attack the Bones household, to overpower and destroy the ward structure that protected one of the major obstacles of his takeover of magical Britain in the other timeline.

Of course, in both camps, there were families who simply couldn't afford to pay for wards like that, such as the Lovegood family or, as before mentioned, those that had held blind faith in Dumbledore's protection. So, why was it that the Dark-affiliated Pureblood families, those that spouted pureblood ideology, flocked to Voldemort's banner, and made the most aggressive actions, did not take the time and money to ward their households appropriately, with the exception of families like the Malfoys and Blacks?

Well, it simply relied on the fact that they hadn't much to fear. What could they possibly be wary of? If, hypothetically, one of them were to be attacked, then the attacker would be shortly discovered and taken out by the network that they had formed, both between each other and within the Ministry. With the grasp of their families within the Ministry, they would mostly always be able to bribe the law to put them on the side of the victims. More than that, they knew that Dumbledore, despite all of his suspicions, would never pre-emptively raid their Houses in his leadership of the Light. He had always played a reactive game, and that had always been their advantage. Most of them never even used spells past the effectiveness of a Stunner, save for a few like Alastair Moody. The Neutrals would never make a move on them in fear of the backing that they held, especially in their weakened state following the reign of Voldemort in the first war era.

Perhaps it was an affront to common sense that they would put so much security in such beliefs rather than preparing for a new, unseen factor. But then again, wizards and witches had never been claimed to have common sense.

So, it can only be expected, that when the patriarchs and matriarchs of the Dark-affiliated Pureblood families, and the Neutral families tipped over to their side, woke up with letters taped onto their faces, on their ceilings, and red lines drawn across their necks, hearts, and reproductive areas on their sleepwear, that they could not help but break into a cold sweat. Even more frightening was that when they contacted their confederates, they all reported the same thing having occurred to them, even the Neutral families that had more well-warded houses. Even more chilling was the note that they had been given.

"_Your heirs have been slaughtered like the vermin they are. Whether or not you had a direct hand in their upbringing and actions at Hogwarts, I care not. You may continue to play your games in the Ministry, but let it be known, should word of this leak out or should you act out in any way or fashion, I shall make my threat into a promise and your House will come to an end at your own hands. No number of wards can stop me from doing so. Should you notify Lucius Malfoy of any of this, not even he can save you from my wrath. _

_Long have you been protected by the law that you corrupted to favor your side. No number of laws can protect you from me. I have made my appearance and should you go against me, I will act in equivalent force. The fake known as Voldemort may have once made his name and presence known, but let it be known that I am not an enemy you want to make. The choice is yours. Simply keep in the mind the repercussions."_

Every head of house that had a child within the junior Death Eaters in raising in Hogwarts received one, save for Lucius Malfoy. What made them tremble the most, other than the content of the letters, was the seal that held the envelope together. The authentic, magical seal of House Slytherin, as issued by Gringotts.

All of them decided oblige with the conditions, whether temporarily or not, and found their hands tied. They felt only rage that their spawn had been eliminated. No sorrow, no remorse. It simply attested to the darkness that had consumed them. Many began to think furiously about how they might be able to retaliate. Others began to shrink back in fear, and consider how they might be able to get on this new Lord Slytherin's good graces. None of them knew that they were almost all marked for death. None of them noticed some of the extra objects laying around in their Houses disappearing into small wisps of smoke. It was only a matter of time.

…..

On the other hand, the families of the Slytherin students who hadn't been executed had received more neatly delivered l letters, yet still forcing them to acknowledge the fact that their wards were futile. They still felt the same cold sweat, but with it came more a sense of awe and confusion, rather than fear.

"_Your children are safe in House Slytherin now. No longer will you have to fear the influences and actions of the vermin within House Slytherin on your children who have persevered for as long as they have or had been prepared to do so. While I cannot apologize enough for all who have already suffered, it has been made so that the actions they witness and endured will not scar them. _

_How has it felt, being forced to endure the tyranny of the Pureblood ideologists and trapped in between the two sides, hoping that they would simply leave you and your family alone indefinitely? How many of you were trapped, forced, choked, feeling as if you had no way out, nowhere to go? The time has changed. I provide now, an opportunity. Perhaps, the opportunity you have always been looking for. You will be contacted at a future time. For now, take the chance to breathe freely. This is only the beginning."_

The letter was similarly sealed with the official seal of Lord Slytherin. Many of the Lords and Ladies of Houses involuntarily released sighs of relief, feeling the weight upon their backs lighten significantly. However, they did not dare weaken their guard until something tangible occurred. So, for now, they continued as they always had, except with a new shred of hope in mind.

…..

Adrian sighed slightly as he registered the dispelling of his clones. It seemed that his messages had been properly received. The situation gave him a slight headache, but it was the best solution he could work up given time constraints.

It was simple, really. Through previous discussions he'd had with Severus and Albus in the past month or so, they'd considered how they could handle the aftermath of his planned actions. They didn't have very many options, really.

While they could have attempted to have Snape cover up what had happened within the school, there was no plausible explanation that could be given to the families that would convince them to drop the fact that their spawn had dropped off the face of the earth. They had always received reports from their spawn of the status of their various activities within the House and the actions of Snape on a daily basis, so trying to conceal the fact that anything had happened at all wasn't possible.

So, Adrian took the psychologically terrifying and direct approach. From personal experience, one of the best ways to inspire silence through terror was to remove any semblance of safety that they might feel. That was easy enough to inflict by showing them that he was fully capable of infiltrating their homes and ending their lives as they slept. By invading even their more well-protected allies, they would know that they had nowhere to go.

With the impression weighing down on them and preying on their individual cowardice, Adrian could predict that they would take quite some time before formulating an intelligent response plan of any kind. He had faith that the less than stellar mental acuity of his targets would stall for quite some time, especially considering they were frightened off of contacting Lucius Malfoy, another limitation propagated by their own selfish fear and disorganization on the individual level.

On the other hand, he knew that the families of the remaining Slytherins would heed his letter and wait patiently for when he moved that into motion. Once they received corresponding letters from their children concerning the current situation at Hogwarts and the supporting proof that Lord Slytherin had arrived, Adrian had no major concerns pertaining to that side of the matter.

A separate letter was also sent to the parents of his year mates, save for Draco, Daphne, and Blaise, assuring them of their children's safety but warning them to act as if they'd received the same letters as the rest of the Dark-aligned families. Any further action on that front would wait until later tonight, at the very least.

As for his ability to penetrate the wards on their properties with such ease, it simply relied on the unique nature of his shadow clones. The clones were simply put magical constructs. Most wards were either intent-based or signature-based. If you entered the domain with either malicious intent or without being keyed into the ward scheme, then the ward would react. However, would a ward scheme react to a corporeal Patronus? It worked on a similar basis to that question, yet shadow clones were even more complex and less recognizable by wards in general given that they were an entirely unknown magic. Even if intent-based wards managed to detect clones he sent for the purpose of assassination in the moment before they plunged their daggers into the vitals of a target, they might be ejected or destroyed, but the physical object would still continue on its gravitational path and do the job.

It was a good thing that Fidelius Charms weren't a common protection, on the basis that it was difficult to perform.

But either way, those matters could be put out of mind for the time. Lunch time was coming up now. That was a whole other debacle to wonder about.

"Something on your mind?" Blaise asked. Daphne and Draco were similarly watching him with looks of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing you'll need to worry about," Adrian replied with a smile. "Do you guys have any friends from other tables you'd like to bring over?"

Draco and Blaise gave him deadpan looks.

"Right. Daphne, you should go find Tracey. I'll go get our Gryff friends and we can eat lunch together!" Adrian said with a clap and a smile.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other. The blond boy spoke their thoughts aloud. "We have Gryff friends?"

Adrian nodded. "Of course! My friends are your friends too, if you'd like them to be. Can always afford new friends, you know. Ah, here we are."

They had just come up to the entrance of the Great Hall, a great big doorway of light leaking towards them. Adrian sighed internally as they approached. There were only so many ways this could go.

The light blinded them for a moment as their eyes adjusted to the shift in lighting. The first thing that they noticed was that every Table was looking at their Slytherin Table. The second thing they noticed that a good chunk of Slytherins were missing from their House Table, mostly the students that they recognized as third year or above.

There was a strange atmosphere in the air and an abnormal silence hung over the Hall, only amplified by the next moment. Once one of the remaining Slytherins noticed who had appeared in the Great Hall's doorway, he turned and bowed his head. The rest quickly followed suit.

While Draco was simply confusedly looking at their House Table, Blaise and Daphne turned to Adrian with interrogative gazes.

"What did you do?" Daphne whispered. It was obvious enough by the House's reaction that it was he who had caused this.

"Later," Adrian returned, walking towards the Gryffindor Table. "Just get Tracey."

Daphne obliged, knowing she wouldn't be able to get anything out of him that he didn't want to reveal yet. Blaise and Draco headed towards the Slytherin Table with the other first years, who were just as confused.

By now, the Hall had begun talking again, gossiping and whispering about the House's strange loss of people and their reaction towards the purple-eyed first year. More interesting was that he was now walking towards the Gryffindor Table.

"Adrian!" Iris greeted, seeing their approaching friend. "What's going on? Why are there so many people missing from your House?"

"Don't worry about it," Adrian said with a smile. "I'm sure the Headmaster has an explanation for what happened."

"Adrian…" Harry replied with doubt. It was obvious that he was hiding something. "You don't have to do these things alone, you know! We have your back, no matter what!"

The purple-eyed boy simply laughed, somewhat darkly. "And I appreciate that. But there's some burdens that you guys shouldn't be forced to carry quite yet. Enough of that, though. You guys and Neville want to come over and eat with us for today? We can go get Hermione too…"

Before any of the three people addressed could answer the question, another person sitting nearby intruded.

"Why would any of us want to go sit with you slimy Slytherins? The lot of you are Dark Wizards, who knows what you'll do to them while they're over there?" Ron Weasley spoke up. "Bugger off and leave us alone!" he exclaimed.

Rather than the supportive cheers of the table mates around him, as he'd been expecting, Ron found that the table had turned silent around him. He found the purple-eyed boy he'd spoken out against looking at him with a raised eyebrow, while the two Potter siblings that he'd been 'protecting' were glaring at him.

Surprisingly, however, the person who spoke up wasn't either of them.

"Where do you get off talking to our friend like that? You don't even know him and you're shooting your mouth off about how bad he is! He might be a Slytherin, but he's been a lot nicer than you have! He didn't make fun of me for my last name like you did last night in the dorms!" Neville exclaimed, face reddened slightly in his outburst. "Don't talk about my friends like that!"

For so many years, his relatives had been critical about his magical ability. His grandma had always been somewhat overbearing and hard to talk to, even though he knew that she cared about him a lot deep down. He knew that she just didn't really know how to help him. He'd been so nervous, boarding the Hogwarts Express with his dad's wand and his pet frog Trevor, who he somehow always managed to lose. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make any friends or if people would just end up making fun of his name, his magic, or both.

He'd never expected that he'd get welcomed into a group of people in the first compartment on the train that he'd found. They'd even known who he was when he first entered. They hadn't directly indicated it, but he could tell. He'd expected to be made fun of and booted out of their compartment without a second thought. But they didn't.

They could make fun of his name. He'd sniffle and bear it. They could make fun of his pet. He'd honestly agree with it. They could make fun of his magical ability. He'd always heard it. But they could not make fun of his friends. He wouldn't let them.

His eyes were closed, face still reddened from raising his voice. He figured they were all staring at him weirdly now. He figured that the rest of his House might not like him very much anymore. But that didn't matter because what mattered most to him was standing up for his friends. So, it was a surprise when he heard clapping. Neville slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

As he'd expected, Adrian, Harry, and Iris were clapping in support and smiling at him. What he didn't expect was the other Gryffindors clapping for him as well, giving him thumbs-up and other signs of approval.

"Five points to Mister Longbottom, for working up the courage to stand up for his friends," Neville heard from behind him.

He turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at him with approval. She quickly turned a stern glance to Ron Weasley.

"And three points from Mister Weasley, for insulting your fellow students," she stated. "What exactly was this about?" she asked, having not been present for the whole conversation. She had only just arrived after seeing that something was occurring at her House Table.

Adrian smiled and bowed towards the woman. "My apologies for causing a disturbance, Professor McGonagall. I simply came to ask my friends if they would like to sit with us for the lunch period."

"We were going to accept," Iris said, glaring at Ron Weasley, who was red with embarrassment. "But then he interrupted before we could accept."

"I see," Professor McGonagall said with a nod. "Go on then. It is, of course, permitted for students to sit with other tables if they like. Just do keep in mind that you are required to sit at your House Table for the Welcoming and End of Term Feasts. Mister Weasley, I hope that you shall behave yourself from now on," she finished before walking away.

"Of course, Professor," they chorused before walking off to collect Hermione and return to the Slytherin Table.

The bushy-haired girl accepted the invitation happily enough and they made their way over to the Slytherin Table, next to Daphne, Blaise, and the other first year Slytherins. It didn't escape their notice, however, that the upper year Slytherins were all glancing at Adrian at one point or another. That question would wait until they seated themselves however.

"So, how's everyone's day been so far?" Adrian asked.

"Oh no you don't," Tracey stated, looking at him. "First of all, what's with all of the weird looks that the other Slytherins are giving you? And why are so many Slytherins missing?"

Adrian considered his choices for a few moments, as the rest of the group stared intently at him. While he could have no doubt redirected the first question in some manner, he figured it would be best to go by the rule of forming relationships on truths, not lies. This was the group of students that he would be putting his trust in in the future either way, so no better time to start than the present.

"I can tell you, but you'll need to keep this a secret, even from any new friends you make in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, alright?" Adrian asked seriously. "I value secrecy very highly, but I also trust you guys, so please don't prove me wrong, okay? If you do, well…I can't promise that things will ever be the same between us."

Hermione, Tracey, and Neville gulped, the ones feeling the bigger pressure in the situation. Iris and Harry already had full trust in Adrian while the Slytherins already knew of his status and were, by nature, an internal bunch. Even with that, the three unsure children took no more than a moment to nod affirmatively and determinedly. They all owed Adrian in some way or another and subconsciously acknowledged that the opposite side of the purple-eyed boy was not where anybody would want to end up, whether it was now or in the future.

With that Adrian smiled and gestured for them to close the circle inwards. He put his hand out in the middle of the ring and a green gleam appeared, along with the corresponding ring of lordship. They weren't able to hold back their gasps as they realized they were looking at the House Slytherin ring.

"The reason why the rest of the House are looking at me like that is mostly because of that," Adrian said half-truthfully. They really didn't need to know the second half. "As for the second question, I think it was because the presence of the heir of House Slytherin activated something within Hogwarts that forced out a lot of students for having disgraced the House name. Headmaster Dumbledore said he would explain at the end of lunch, so I wouldn't worry about it."

Once again, not the full truth, but also not a lie. He didn't like hiding things, but nobody else's hands needed to be dirtied but his. Hogwarts _did_ request that he rid the school of the vermin that infested House Slytherin in his mental conversation with the Hat, not that he didn't intend to do so either way. It was also true that Dumbledore _would_ give an explanation at the end of the lunch period. It was the reason that the first breakfast of the year had been removed, so he would have the time to send a shadow clone to notify the old man about his mission and to organize an answer for the rest of the student body.

His friends accepted the explanation as it was, however. Daphne and Blaise were also slightly more satisfied now that they had a slight answer towards the state of the house, though they weren't entirely convinced.

"So, how were classes?" Adrian asked.

Harry shrugged. "Transfiguration was just theory today. Professor McGonagall said we would have a go at our first Transfiguration a few lessons later."

"Herbology was fun!" Neville said with slight excitement. "Professor Sprout was nice and we learned about the stinging nettle today. Apparently, we'll be using it in a potion for Potions Class on Friday…"

"The Boil Cure Potion," Draco provided. "Professor Snape will be teaching us how to brew it in our first Potions Class." He then bowed his head slightly. "I haven't had the chance till now, but I'd like to apologize to you three for my actions on the train."

Harry looked to Hermione first, who simply nodded with a small smile. "He apologized to me already, in Charms Class."

He smiled. "Alright then. We all make mistakes," Harry responded.

The interaction caused the four Slytherins who had been present to look between the green-eyed boy and the bushy-haired girl, who was now blushing. Adrian smirked slightly. Harry was simply confused.

Iris snickered slightly, but continued. "Just don't do it again, Draco. Neville?"

The boy in question shook his head in surprise. "What, me?"

Draco nodded. "Of course. I offended you as well on the train. Would you forgive me for that?"

"Uh, s-s-sure. It's not like I hadn't heard worse before from my relatives anyway," Neville said, scratching his head.

Adrian narrowed his eyes imperceptibly, glancing at Neville's wand for but a moment before reverting to his normal expression. The situation had grown rather awkward with the boy's last comment.

Adrian dispelled it easily enough and moved the conversation along, simply enjoying the chatter with his friends. Daphne took a bit more coaxing, but she joined in as well.

…..

Snape occasionally glanced at the purple-eyed boy sitting at the Slytherin Table with a calm smile or grin on his face at all time. He idly wondered how mature the child must actually be to be able to act so normally after taking so many lives, no matter how vile they were. The burden of taking a life was no light one.

However, he would simply be thankful that Adrian had arrived when he did and finally put an end to the occurrences going within his House. It was perhaps the 'Welcoming Ceremony' that the disgusting spawn within Slytherin took part in that plagued him the most, made him despise the beginning of a new school year the greatest. No longer would he need to think of such things, no longer would they occur.

Even in Adrian's exhaustion, he had spared the energy to send a clone to Snape, to tell him that he could sleep with less weighing on his conscience for the first time in many years.

Severus Snape, voluntarily for the first time, raised his glass in a barely perceptible toast to the boy before taking a sip of his drink. He was somewhat surprised when he saw that the boy nodded in response, feeling as if the smile on his face was being directed at him for a moment.

Soon enough, however, the students and staff had eaten their fill. The meals vanished and Dumbledore stood, eliciting the silence of the hall. And thusly, he began to speak.

…..

**A/N: Explanatory mini-speech by Dumbledore next time, along with the beginning of the school year time hops after the end of the first day in the next chapter. I had been working up a good buffer, but writing the school years been a bit tougher for me. Once I finish adjusting, I might be able to work up enough for another special release at some point, but for now, I'll just be working on keeping up my regular release schedule!**

**My plan for the first year is essentially reworks of iconic first year scenes, new ones based on how everything's played out up to now, looks at how things are going outside of Hogwarts, whether it's with Narcissa/Andromeda or elsewhere, etc., etc. That's most likely how my general format will be, to switch up the scene type and not always be throwing classes and whatnot at you.**

**So, another more controversial chapter in my opinion. The way I imagine it, there's not many other ways for Adrian to handle the situation, not with the time constraints caused by how everything's played out. What do you guys think? Also, in my opinion, the threat now hovering at their throats would be enough to halt any retaliation for the time being.**

**To clarify the logic behind it, the Pureblood Ideologists and their supporters simply haven't faced an enemy as threatening as what has now appeared before them. The 'Light' side would never have struck out against them in anyway and the Neutrals couldn't have either. But now, there's somebody fully willing and fully capable of coming into their homes and slitting their throats at night. What sort of counter-play exists for that?**

**Please, do review if you aren't convinced. Speak to me of the ways they might react instead! While the method has been set in stone, the outcome is still yet to be fully determined.**

**Either way, for the next chapter or two, I'll be returning to scenes I'm more used to writing, instead of all this political activity stuff that I'm not very good at. :c Hope you guys enjoyed the second half of the chapter, at the very least, if my first was just dreadfully plot-holey in your opinion~ Cheers!**


	20. HP:DP Chapter 20 - House Meeting

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 20 – House Meeting**

**Disclaimer: No rant this time~ I don't own Harry Potter~**

"As you have no doubt noticed, many of the Slytherin students are absent today, and will continue to be absent from our halls for the unforeseeable future," Dumbledore began, drawing looks of confusion from students and staff alike.

"Hogwarts has deemed it fit to expel those students from our halls. All who are gone were marks of dishonor on the House of Slytherin and Slytherin's values, and thusly were banished with the help of Hogwarts itself."

Dumbledore let his eyes drift imperceptibly over to the Slytherin table for but a moment to judge their reactions. They were all staring at the Headmaster with various expressions, but any that expressed hate had their emotions abated when they glanced at Adrian, the purple-eyed boy who was currently staring at him with a smile.

The elderly wizard could only slightly nod his head in gratitude. The boy, in his report of what had occurred in the dungeons, had provided the entire conversation so that they could formulate a better response. It was only with the mentioning of the Headmaster in Adrian's words prior to the start of his trial that lessened the anger the remaining Slytherins felt against the old wizard for knowing and never acting before.

It was also only through Adrian's sacrifice of magical power and contract with Hogwarts that the students were cleansed and healed of the mental and physical scars they incurred. Without that cleansing and subsequent mental distancing from the acts they suffered, there might never have been a chance for their pain and hatred to fade due to how deeply-rooted their suffering was. The chance was only given through Adrian's actions. For that, he was deeply thankful.

Now, however, there were other things to handle. It did not escape his eyes, and no doubt Adrian's ever-perceptive gaze, that some individual students within the other Houses were displaying signs of relief, confusion, and slight degrees of distress. This was because Adrian's sacrifice had extended to the victims in the other Houses that had been Obliviated by their assaulters and healed in secret by Poppy Pomfrey, the resident Medi-Witch, who had also been Obliviated of each incident by Dumbledore prior to his change of mind and heart.

Adrian had decided that it would be wrong to leave those students forever Obliviated and plagued by memories that they might not remember, but would forever suffer by. In any world, where any number of wrongs were committed against the people living within it, one could not realistically help everyone suffering without at some point over-extending their aid, falling because of that over-extension, and failing to help those they first began to protect. Nor was it sensible to create a populace that remained dependent on a figure that they would become fully dependent on and never take responsibility for their own safety, such as what had occurred with Dumbledore and the majority of his faction. Not without an appropriate amount of power and reach, at the very least. However, if he couldn't extend at least himself to helping his fellow students now, how would he ever help change magical Britain in the future? So, there was more to this speech than just announcing their cover for why the Slytherins were gone.

"Due to this, classes and subsequently, dinner, will be delayed by an hour to allow for Professor Snape, our Slytherin Head of House, to hold a House meeting and deal with some affairs. Please do enjoy this break to return to your own Houses for some rest," he finished. "After the following students come up to me, you are all dismissed. Professor Snape, you are free to go with your students now."

Dumbledore began to list of the names of the students in the other Houses that had been victimized. They at first looked nervous as they were called, but something told them that the Headmaster would not be Obliviating them again. It was the residual magic from Hogwarts that was doing so.

Snape stood from the staff table and began to exit the Great Hall, gesturing for the Slytherins to stand up and follow him.

"Guess we'll have to catch you guys later," Adrian said with a smile. Daphne, Blaise, Draco, and their other year mates rose around the non-Slytherins, getting ready to head into the wave of Slytherins siphoning outwards.

"See you later!" Iris replied with no concern.

While they had initially been worried for their friends in Slytherin based on what had occurred, Adrian's placating smile calmed them down, especially so in the case of Iris and Harry. If Adrian's expression didn't change at all, then it simply meant that Adrian was fully aware of all the goings-on and no doubt had something to do with it. They were absolutely correct of course, not that they would be able to confirm that.

As Adrian walked away from the table, he looked towards the students walking up to Headmaster Dumbledore. He didn't envy the old man's soon-to-be situation. While the students outside of Slytherin had also been cleansed by the magic of Hogwarts, they would most likely have been stunted without Dumbledore's intervention. While the students of Slytherin had each other to consult and be comforted concerning their ordeals, the people outside of Slytherin that had been victimized were too few and unknown to each other.

So, Adrian and Dumbledore had decided it best for them to know who they could talk to, and have the caring Medi-Witch take charge in helping those students, as she should have been allowed to in the very beginning.

Of course, the old man would be facing the fury of a scorned woman once he undid the memory seal on Madame Pomfrey, but that wasn't something Adrian had to care much about. It could be considered one of the punishments Dumbledore would need to suffer alone in retribution for all of his actions, just as he had suffered the wrath of Narcissa and Andromeda when he had revealed the truth of Sirius's innocence to the two witches.

Now, however, he had other things to deal with. As Snape glanced back over the following students, Adrian locked eyes with the Potions Master. Both nodded in acknowledgement of the other and continued without breaking their strides. It was time for the first move.

…..

Snape walked into the Common Room with authority and drew his wand, instantly summoning more couches and chairs for the Slytherins to be seated in. The incoming students seated themselves accordingly, without a word, with the upper year students seating themselves closer to the Professor and Head of House.

It went without saying that they all knew Snape was aware of the happenings within the Houses. How could he not with the authority of Head of House? It was even spoken by their assaulters that they would receive no help from the man who had no choice but to bend to the wishes of the Death Eater spawn, who were backed by their parents.

Of course, then, their thoughts all continued onward. What had changed? What had occurred that emboldened Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape to finally act out? The answer was easily apparent in their minds, especially considering the catalyst was current walking down the aisle of seats unabashedly, a calm smile placed on his face as usual.

The first years that were not aware of Adrian's status were staring at the purple-eyed boy with strange looks. Did he not notice the unspoken seating order that they had been placed in? It simply confused them more that their upperclassmen did not seem to care. In fact, they even seemed to be expecting it.

Draco, Daphne, and Blaise simply observed quietly, thoughts boiling with curiosity. To them, who knew of Adrian's status as Heir Slytherin, he was obviously more involved with the 'expulsion' of the absent Slytherins and this meeting was no doubt for him as well.

As Snape moved to wave his wand once more, every other seat already taken up by the rest of Slytherins, Adrian spoke up.

"No need for that, Professor. I can take care for myself," he said with a smile. He continued to walk down the aisle of students in no hurry.

Snape glanced at the child, but nodded as he realized what was happening and muted his surprise.

Soon enough, the students' ears caught onto what Snape had spotted, the sound barely apparent merely a moment ago, but now easily discernible in the silence. They looked to the ground, varying degrees of shock appearing in their eyes.

Snakes manifested from the stonework and ornaments around the Common Room were slithering quietly across the floor and under their chairs, leading up to Adrian's destination at the front of the two aisles of seated Slytherins.

The snakes began to pile onto each other and lock into place, building an ever-shifting formation right in front of their eyes. By the time Adrian reached the construct, it had formed into a smooth seat, adorned with beautiful serpentine designs scattered all over it. The purple-eyed boy sat down in it and silently appreciated the craftsmanship.

Snape, who was standing to his side, decided it was time to speak up. "While Headmaster Dumbledore may have given a suitable explanation to the rest of the students, it is we who know the truth of what occurred last night.

But first, I must apologize," he said, clenching his fist. "I must apologize for allowing those pieces of filth torment you for years without moving more than a measly finger… I cannot express the regret and anguish I felt in doing so with words." He allowed his emotions to seep through to his face, surprising the Slytherins.

"Just like the Headmaster, I cannot expect you to forgive me for my failure to you as your Head of House. I can only do whatever I can within my power to make it up to you. For up to a certain value, you may request that I create potions for you, or your family, given that you reveal to me the intentions for which you plan to use it or that it stands within reason for me to create. You may also request that I tutor you in Dark Arts, and the Defense of, should you require it at any point of your schooling, should you deem the teachings you are receiving to be insufficient. Such resources are valuable, and not normally offered by me, yet I do not feel that even that is enough to make up for what you suffered. However, it is all I can reasonably offer. Should you have some other request that you think I may be able to fulfill, then bring it to me for consideration."

Regardless of how Snape felt, the Slytherin students acknowledged the full value of what their Professor had just offered them. The man was one of the premier Potions Masters in the entirety of magical Britain despite his young age, known for the quality at which he produced them, his ability to create higher-end potions with reliability, and his relatively quick speed of production. There was a reason that Voldemort held the man as his personal Potions Master near the end of the first war, once his talent truly blossomed. As for the lessons he offered, the same credibility from before applied, along with the fact that the quality of their Defense teachers had generally been rather…lacking in the past few years.

All-in-all, it was a good deal. However, you didn't need to fully like or agree with somebody to make use of them, just as you didn't have to fully forgive them to appreciate what they gave you. That was how a true Slytherin approached things.

"Good," Adrian said with an accompanying clap, finally speaking up. "Now that you've all had the night to rest and think on my words we can make progress, but I suppose not before the remaining first years are notified of why I sit where I am and what truly happened to those that were removed from our House."

He leaned forward and moved his hand forward, an emerald gleam appearing for a brief moment before revealing a ring with an easily-visible insignia on it. As it appeared, his seat hissed audibly, sending shivers down the spines of everyone present, even Snape.

"Pansy Parkinson, Melissa Runcorn, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott," Adrian said, straightening the backs of the first years he'd named. "Of you five, Melissa Runcorn is the only one I'm unsure about. But that doesn't matter much. The other four of you most likely knew from your families that you had two choices upon entering Slytherin. Either rape, torture or become an assistant to it and join the ranks of the Pureblood Supremacist spawn or submit to them. As you can see, those who were formerly victimized are the only ones remaining. The rest were all killed by me."

From how they reacted, Adrian could perceive how correct his words were. Melissa recoiled in shock, denoting that she was innocent of anything at the very least. While the knowledge he had received from Mira of the Pureblood families was useful, he didn't have many ways of discerning whether or not the more unknown ones were aligned with Voldemort's side or not.

The remainder, as suspected, did reveal signs of knowledge, though they all seemed rather repulsed by the idea. It seemed that it was third year when they were given a choice, corrupted, and fully brought over into the Pureblood Supremacist faction, and even then, it had only been two third years he had been forced to execute.

"They were killed because they disgraced the name of House Slytherin and committed crimes against their fellow students. They were executed because their souls were corrupt. I had the authority to judge them because I am Lord Slytherin and people like that do not deserve to step in the same halls as us."

By now, they had all had enough of a look at his hand to realize that the ring on his hand had the insignia of House Slytherin, the Common Room of which they were seated in at the moment. The significance thundered in their minds. Not even their parents had more blood authority than the boy seated in front of them now, the boy that was the same age as them.

Adrian smiled. "Now that you know that, I'll give you some time to think about that. As for the rest of you, please…ask any questions you may have for me. You know my goal and my cause. The fact that you remain means that you reject the Pureblood Supremacists, but do not wish to be restricted by the 'Light' that opposes them."

"What do you think qualifies you to lead us?"

The girl who spoke up was the same seventh year who had led them in the confrontation in the Common Room last night.

"What exactly is your name?" Adrian asked. "I caught the first, but not the last…"

"Cerys Rosier," she replied.

"Oh? I can't imagine that your family approves then…" Adrian replied slowly. "Good on you for resisting for so long then, though your rebellion would have mattered little to them in the end. Let me answer your question now, Miss Rosier."

He stood up and plucked his money pouch into his hand, sweeping it in the air and spraying a not-insignificant Galleons across the floor. "I have money."

"I have my heritages and the political power they afford me." The seat of snakes hissed again emphatically, as well as a purple flash appearing on his hand. "House Vulpis is a Noble and Most Ancient House, which automatically grants me a seat on the Wizengamot. House Slytherin grants me prestige and another seat."

His eyes began to glow purple and the space around him shimmered. Almost instantaneously, the people present in the room began to sweat and felt a heavy weight pressing on their shoulders, forcing them to put in an effort to remain upright. It disappeared almost as instantly as it came.

"More importantly, I have power. In time, I will have more power than you could fathom and I doubt anybody could stop me before I reach that point, should I play it safely," Adrian smiled.

"But most importantly, I don't want to lead you."

They all were caught off-guard by that. Before anybody could speak, he continued.

"While I might have all of those things, none of them are enough to make a difference. With power, I might be able to forcibly suppress some people, but I would only be able to extend my scope so far. Money does nothing without influence and my name does nothing alone, despite the pressure it might apply to some people. What I want is for the Neutrals to form their own faction, rather than sitting on the fence between the 'Light' and the 'Dark'. Create the third camp. I do not yet have the political power and influence to lead such a movement on my own. That doesn't mean you don't. I carry with me the validity granted by the name of House Slytherin and the support of Dumbledore. After all, a Slytherin doesn't need to agree with someone to make use of them, correct?"

Adrian smiled. "As for the family in a good enough position for me to throw my weight behind…Miss Greengrass, I would have to say it's yours."

As one, the Slytherins looked towards the blonde first year, who had an expression of shock on her face. And one by one, even those who wanted to protest and nominate their own Houses realized he was right. House Greengrass led the Pureblood Houses as the premier trader of magical creature ingredient trade in Magical Britain. They had a solid economical grasp in Magical Britain and it was primarily due to this that they were suffering so much pressure from the Pureblood Supremacist faction.

It was only due to their economic strength and the name of House Greengrass that had allowed them to resist the pressure for so long. The other neutral families simply didn't have the backbone or ability to assist. If they attempted to do so, they would draw the focus of the Pureblood Supremacist faction, and without the same strength Greengrass had, they would be forced to capitulate eventually. They had no willingness to draw the crosshairs onto themselves without the support that Dumbledore gave to neutral families that would ally with him or the stronger neutrals, like the Bones and Longbottom families. While they could have tried banding together in the past, the thought simply never came to mind with the potential threat looming over them. Doing so would have still only led to defeat either way, albeit a somewhat slower one.

The only thing that stopped the Pureblood Supremacist faction from making use of smaller families to aid with taking over the Greengrasses was simply that they wanted to satisfaction of conquering House Greengrass without that approach. It was a questionable decision, but they had no reason to care when they did not believe that any threat would be able to stop them from doing so.

However, it wasn't as if the process was a quick one. Within the past five years, two weaker neutral families had been forced to give in by the Pureblood Supremacists before they had set their sights on the Greengrass family. By investing their time in the more powerful family, they would greatly quicken the process with the weaker families until eventually Dumbledore would be outnumbered in the Wizengamot before he even realized it.

Everything had changed, however. With the presence of Adrian Vulpis, the neutral families working together with the support of Dumbledore and his influence would allow them to easily hold back the other faction. With the pressure that the Pureblood Supremacists would feel under both Adrian's threat and the weakening of determination in some of their supporters due to the appearance of a new Lord Slytherin, it would be even simpler.

Because of course, there were families within the Pureblood Supremacist faction that were not supportive of the ideology itself. These were the families that valued ancestry and blood, but not to the extent that those under Voldemort had gone to. These were the families that were forced to keep themselves silent as they watched their children become corrupted, despite what they might have tried, by the spawn of the other, more corrupt families within the faction. These were families that Adrian had also delivered special letters to, as they were another exception within the mass.

While the shell-shocked students may not have all thought along similar veins, they all came to the same conclusion under the bolstering they felt with the appearance of Adrian. They had a chance. Nobody in the room disagreed with his statement and were now waiting for his next words.

"Any other questions?" Adrian said with a smile.

None were necessary. They were cunning enough to determine so on their own.

With that, Adrian continued, but this time, magic filled the air. His voice was heavy, filled with power.

"I do not know your families as well as you do, so determine for yourself which category you belong under. **Think.**

Children of the Pureblood Supremacist faction families. For those of you who truly believe your families can be swayed to our side, prepare letters to tell them to hold their silence and go along with the ruse. For those who have no faith, prepare letters to abate their fears and with falsified information. Hide what we plan. Coordinate with one another to keep consistency.

Children of the neutrals. Prepare letters for your families and tell them to prepare and begin supporting one another in the Wizengamot arena with more confidence. My appointed Regent will be appearing soon enough to aid you. We may not be able to make exceedingly large shifts quite yet, but we will shake their confidence. When you are done, I will seal the letters, aside from those being sent to the absolute Supremacists."

With his statement, the magic dissipated as it infused itself into each student. Their minds rocked as the catalyst triggered some of the residual magic laid within them from their contact with Hogwarts's magic the night prior. With the combination of potent magics, the perceptive capacity of their minds increased dramatically and merged with the cleansing truth from Hogwarts, allowing them to determine the categorization of their families with objectivity and absolute certainty.

Adrian smiled widely. It was only with this interact that he felt confident that they would not make a mistake. But of course, it would never hurt to be 150% certain. For that reason, he still had a shadow clone or two hidden within their homes for surveillance. Insurance was priceless in certain manners of speaking.

"So, you've all been made privy to our decisions," Adrian spoke as his now glowing gaze shifted, provoking them to speak truthfully. "So, tell me, truthfully, where your allegiances lay."

The other first years shivered tremendously, save for Blaise and Daphne. The two of them had determined subconsciously, from perhaps even back in their boat ride, that when the 'boy' known as Adrian Vulpis made his move, it would be his side that they took.

"For those of you who were raised on pureblood ideology, can you say that you wish to follow the paths your parents led? We may be children, but even you can acknowledge those feelings within you that reject being told to think predisposed ways. As humans, we are limitless. And as children, I give you this choice. Will you follow in the footsteps of your parents who walk down a proven, obsolete path? Or will you accept that piece of Slytherin cunning I know you have within you that shows where the true potential is? Do you want positions to be given to you with birthright or do you want to claw your way up past your competitors and fulfill your ambition with your own hands? **Choose.**"

The first to decide, who had the easiest choice, was Melissa Runcorn. Adrian could see it in her eyes before she even uttered the words. So, the rest of the Slytherin Common Room waited in silence as the remaining first years decided.

Pansy Parkinson. Theodore Nott. Millicent Bulstrode. Gregory Goyle. Vincent Crabbe.

One by one, they came to their decisions. However, before they could make that true, final step, it would take one more factor. It relied on a single person. They all looked towards him to make their decision. He was the one with the strongest roots, the one who had been pre-determined to be their leader once they had entered Hogwarts.

"We accept."

Adrian gave off a bright smile as he looked towards one of the people that he'd perhaps grown the largest expectations for. Draco Malfoy.

"Great. It's all settled for now, then," Adrian replied. He smirked. "So, what class do we have next?"

Daphne looked at him strangely, but answered unabashedly. "History of Magic first, then Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Adrian nodded and looked to Professor Snape. "Well, give Professor Quirrell my apologies for missing class then. I doubt Professor Binns will even notice. See you guys at dinner then."

Before they could even contemplate what he'd said, in one swift motion, the chair disintegrated, his body fell down with eyes closed and a snore already emerging, and a puff of smoke appeared as they vaguely saw a silhouette in the shape of a fox within. A red flash blinded them and when they looked back, Adrian was gone.

Snape rubbed his forehead. It seemed the child had used up all of his magic in the infusion of his words. It was no small feat that he did, so it was to be expected, but still… If Adrian hadn't notified him and Professor Dumbledore of the restrictions he currently had on his magic, he might even have been concerned. For now, however, it was of no great concern, simply a small headache.

"Dismissed."

…..

**A/N: I lied! I didn't return to my more liked scenes this chapter! Haha XD. Originally, this chapter was supposed to have the Dumbledore mini-speech as 1/3****rd**** and then another 2/3rds of other first day events that should be covered next chapter. But then, I came up with the idea that now would be the perfect time for a Slytherin 'House Meeting' and ended up having a lot of magical politics to expand on. Which is a good thing! I probably won't be doing detailed politics for a while…I think I got it all out in one fell swoop. Well, as detailed as my little mind could make politics anyway.**

**The Melissa Runcorn named in this chapter was not originally present, but after reading through some forums, there should have been a Runcorn in Harry's year in Slytherin. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin all received 10 students, evenly split between female and male, that year, as far as people can decipher by hunting through canon and remarks from JK Rowling, but obviously I've messed with that number. Melissa Runcorn, however, makes 10 for Slytherin, 6 males, 4 females, with the removal of Tracey Davis and addition of Adrian Vulpis.**

**Should have a pretty interesting/cute/sweet/cool scene next time for sure, as long as I pull it off properly. And we get a look of what's going on outside Hogwarts for the first time in a while. This chapter is rather detail-oriented, so if I could get some of you really critical readers to just go through my logic with a fine-toothed comb and have at me, that'd be awesome! :3 Don't need to if you don't want to, of course~**

**Also, if you've followed/favorited my profile, noticed my consistent uploads for a fanfiction called Divergence, and are worrying that this isn't my main project, have no fear! Harry Potter: Divergent Paths is indeed my main project and will continue to be. It's simply that I have about 120,000 more words already written for Divergence, since it's my first ever fanfiction that I wrote like 2-3 years ago.**

**For some of those people looking for something a little more **_**spicy**_**, there should actually be a lemon coming in Divergence in a few chapters, if you want a sample of how I wrote those back then. I'm not sure if I've improved or deteriorated as of late, since I haven't written a lemon since then, but it's a sample nonetheless!**

**Man, I'm this close to 100,000 words already? Feels pretty great honestly. Know what feels better? Hitting 100 reviews, 200+ favorites, and 200+ follows as well! Really, thank you guys so much for enjoying my story. I really appreciate all of the feedback you guys give out whenever you do give any, along with all of the little encouragements some of you give on every chapter, even though I may have never addressed it! Though makes me feel kinda cheat-y that some are encouragements and not 'reviews', but I still personally appreciate everything~**

**So, that's all I have to say this time around! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Feel like only yesterday that I started releasing this fanfiction of mine for you guys to read. Hope I continue to satisfy! Cheers!**


	21. HP:DP Chapter 21 - Brief Respite

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 21 – Brief Respite**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. ;-;**

"Draco!"

The blonde boy looked up, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Theo, Pansy. What're you two doing here?" he asked.

A brown-eyed, black-haired girl and a brown-eyed, brown-haired boy were waiting ahead of him, leaning against the walls. While the two weren't particularly unique in their appearances compared to people like, well, Adrian's group, he wouldn't mistake them with anybody.

He watched his approaching childhood friends. Draco had known the two since he was a child, having frequently been brought over to their homes to socialize while his...father was off at work. Or whenever their parents went out Muggle-hunting…

He was fully aware that Pansy had been in consideration as one of the daughters of the families that he might be arranged to marry, though he had no doubt his father would have preferred he marry one of the Greengrass sisters if they had managed to conquer them. Theo, on the other hand, was introduced to him purely because the boy's father was a close compatriot of his own father.

Either way, he was surprised the two had been waiting for him. He'd departed from the Common Room relatively late in comparison to the others, having separated from Blaise and Daphne as he felt somewhat out of place with the two. He also needed more time to think about what had recently occurred in the Common Room.

"Are you having second thoughts about what we decided earlier?" Theo asked with a nervous look on his face.

"It feels…kind of bad, doesn't it? Turning on our parents?" Pansy asked.

Draco shrugged and started to walk alongside them, heading towards their next class. No point in making them late, not that Professor Binns would notice.

"I don't know, really. It's hard to feel anything for my father, at the very least," Draco admitted. "He's never really treated me like…a son, you know? Any time I had with him was purebloods this, Mudbloods that, or lessons on proper etiquette and upholding the Malfoy name. Your parents weren't always as bad, but…doesn't it feel like they treat us more like things than people? Even now, when my mission is supposed to be 'getting acquainted' with Harry Potter. It's never been about me, or about us. Only about what benefits that we can bring to them. More like objects than their children? And that's not even talking about how they treat other people."

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be though?" Pansy asked without much conviction. It was simply hard to immediately change your mindset.

"According to who, though?" Draco asked with a nervous laugh. "Our parents always said that was the Slytherin ideology, which gave it validity beyond anything else. But we know Adrian is the true Lord Slytherin and he's obviously not on the same side as our parents. If he vouches for the…first generation magicals and half-bloods, and executed the people who tried their best to follow the ideology our parents have been spouting, who are we supposed to follow? Shouldn't we make our own choice at that point, instead of just following what our 'parents' have always told us?"

"So, we're going with this then?" Pansy asked. "We're going to follow Adrian Vulpis?"

Draco nodded. "I don't know about you guys, but when he sets off on the war path for real, I don't want to be in his way. He's the same age as us, and he's already done this much. I've seen enough of what my father does and how he thinks to know that isn't the path I want to walk. Besides, I doubt Adrian wants us to blindly follow him. If anything, he probably expects some of us to hold out on our judgment until we see definitive proof that his side is the one to be on. Watch him and find out for ourselves what we want and what we can gain. For now, Lord Slytherin has my support."

Pansy and Theo nodded in agreement and they walked in silence for a few moments. Eventually, Theo was the one to speak up.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Theo asked with a smirk. "Our parents took so much time putting us together, but so little time making their 'lessons' stick. Gave us plenty of opportunities to just talk and actually think about what they told us."

Draco chuckled. "I guess that's one thing we can thank them for. Giving us enough knowledge and raising us well enough to think for ourselves. They just never expected that we'd find any path to walk but theirs."

"Well, I'm glad for that," Pansy said honestly. "I don't think I'd ever want to treat my kids in such a cold way. Our house-elves took care of me more than they did. That's not the kind of life I want to lead."

With that, they all fell into more permanent silence, agreeing with each other's thoughts. They mulled over their statements for the rest of their walk, chipping away the last links to the pureblood supremacist mentality that their parents had tried to instill within them. It was a strange feeling, more than anything they could put into words. So, they just continued in silence until they finally made it to History of Magic.

…..

However, they didn't have much time to continue thinking once they did.

The instant they'd walked into the classroom, they heard, ""There you are!"

Startled, they looked to the side. Daphne and Blaise were standing there, just as confused as they were. The source of the voice, however, was with her brother and the Longbottom heir nearby.

"Potter?" Draco said unsurely. "Did you need us for something?"

"Adrian told us about a room that he wanted us to check out during this period," Harry answered, "and suggested that we bring you guys along. Who are those two?"

"Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott," Daphne said, answering for the two in question. "Friends of Draco's."

"Planning on skipping class then?" Blaise asked with a smile. "I hadn't taken the two of you for the rule-breaking sort."

Harry shrugged. "The professor for History of Magic is a ghost. He won't even notice we're gone and he only lectures about the Goblin Rebellions. We're better off studying the textbooks than staying in class."

"So, we might as well do something productive. Come on," Iris gestured, leading the way out of the class.

The Slytherins looked between one another before deciding to follow along.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Neville asked nervously. "What if we get caught?"

"We'll be fine," Iris replied. "Adrian told us about a secret passage we can take. Going up to the seventh floor would take way too long otherwise."

"What are we heading up to the seventh floor for?" Daphne asked with a raised brow.

"Well, since Adrian had his meeting with you guys about his goal with the families, he said it would be a good time to get you started on learning how to use wandless magic," Harry answered. "The earlier you start, the better off you are."

"How did you know about what happened in the dungeons?" Draco asked in confusion.

"He has his ways," Iris giggled. "But those ways aren't for us to disclose, so you'll have to ask him yourself."

They thought about protesting, but realized it would be of no use. It was easily apparent that the Potter siblings had an astounding amount of faith and trust in Adrian, and would never do anything they thought might be bad for him. So instead, they changed their focus to the other thing Harry had said.

"Wandless magic? You can teach us how to do it?" Daphne asked.

"Well, that'll depend on you," Iris admitted. "We talked about it on the train, but essentially, it boils down to mentality, then talent. The first hurdle is believing that you can do magic without a wand. It sounds simple, but it's harder than you might expect. Magic is all about intent. If you can't focus on what you're trying to do with your magic, then it won't respond, obviously enough."

"And then, it'll just come down to whether or not you have a knack for it. It's more along the lines of whether or not you have enough raw magical power to do so or have enough control to focus your magic without a wand as a medium. Since we're just first years," Harry continued, "success right now is mostly based on talent. You can practice more on the more technical aspect as you grow older, but the most important thing is breaking the first hurdle before we get it locked into our minds that we can't do magic without a wand."

"But we're here now, so you can try it for yourself!" Iris said excitedly.

The group looked around in confusion, not seeing much. While the siblings had been speaking, they had been led through an out of the way corridor and up a staircase that led from one room and up into another, rather than the usual great staircases. Now, they were simply staring at a blank wall, on the opposite side of a tapestry that portrayed a strange wizard trying to teach trolls how to dance ballet.

Before they could speak up, Harry continued walking, before turning around. His eyes were closed in thought and he repeated his loop two more times. Just as they were thinking he had gone insane, a door suddenly popped up on the wall. Their eyes bugged out in shock, even Daphne's, as Iris laughed and walked up to it.

The two siblings opened up the door and gestured for them to head inside.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement!"

…..

An hour or two later, a strange phenomenon began to occur within a certain boy's room. As Adrian had been sprawled across his bed, thrown there unceremoniously by his more mischievous familiar, his core had been acting rather strangely.

How was it that wizards and witches recovered their magic when they expended their magical energy through spells, rituals, charms, and other acts of magic?

Within every witch and wizard was the magical core, an anomaly formed within their bodies for a reason yet to be fully explained. It was not physically located within their anatomy, unlike the chakra coils of the shinobi world, but it was there nonetheless. The core dictated the capacity for magic that an individual could store and use. How well an individual could then use their magic, wandless or not, was then dependent on other factors, but those were matters for another time.

When said magical cores were depleted from their full capacity, they would then begin to regenerate, a usually imperceptible process.

Magic evidently existed in the natural world. If it did not, then magical creatures, flora, and locations such as the Forbidden Forest would not exist. The concentration of magic in specific locations varied such mysterious alignments known as ley lines, but as a general rule of thumb, the balance was kept at a certain point by the world itself. Magic absorbed from the environment through the use of ritual or rune arrays would be replenished gradually, unless an anomaly occurred and severed the location's innate connection to magic. It was this environmental magic that wizards and witches absorbed to replenish their own cores.

This rate of magic regeneration was generally determined by the development of an individual's core. It could also be enhanced, or similarly stunted, by the concentration of magic present in any given location. For example, within Hogwarts, there was an extremely high concentration of magic, having saturated the ancient building's walls and floors over the years as generations of wizards and witches spent their time within its majestic halls. Due to this, and some of the more complex wards integrated within the ward scheme of the school for the purpose of aiding the students in their recovery, the rate at which people within Hogwarts regenerated their cores was accelerated significantly.

But, those were still external factors. Regardless of those, the internal regeneration of an average witch or wizard would be a relatively gradual and slow suction of the environmental magics. Thus, it would be an understatement to call the absorption speed of Adrian Vulpis an abnormality, to the point of condensing the incoming magic into a very visible magical phenomenon.

Directly over the center of his back, a blue whirlpool of energy was spiraling rapidly and funneling itself into his body. Kyoka and Kurama had been startled awake by the sudden internal change. Within his mindscape, where his core was materialized, a similar whirlpool had formed, taking in the energy from the outside. As Kyoka stayed inside to observe the phenomenon, Kurama moved out to watch the external side of things.

Nothing untowardly occurred in the end, and soon enough, everything reverted to normal. The abnormal air flow in the room settled down and all that was left was Adrian's breathing. Soon enough, however, it was time for dinner.

"_Time to wake up," a soft voice murmured into his mind._

His eyes snapped open, but only saw the floor. He realized quickly enough that he was hanging off the side of the bed

"Thank you, Kyoka."

"_Be glad your regeneration speed seems to be just as stupidly high as it used to be. Otherwise, you'd probably be out for another day."_

"Well, I had to test it out eventually, didn't I?" Adrian asked, rolling over and sitting up in his bed. He yawned and stretched his arms out to his sides. "And it'll be easier when I don't need to have shadow clones out everywhere eating up my capacity."

"_So, it'll never be easier," Kurama replied with a laugh. "Well, easy is no fun anyway."_

"True enough," Adrian conceded. "Anyway, let's head to dinner. I'm starving…"

…..

It was only a few minutes before Adrian made it to the Great Hall, seeing a decently-sized group of other students funneling inwards. He made his way into the crowd and soon enough, found himself on the other side. He made his way over to the Slytherin Table, drawing the gazes of his House mates.

"Hey," Adrian greeted as he slid in next to Blaise and across from Daphne, "How were classes?"

Blaise simply gave him a suspicious glance. "Well, we skipped History of Magic, while DADA was essentially unintelligible... I spent most of the class trying to levitate my book, honestly."

Adrian nodded as he filled up his plate. "Professor Binns knows his Goblin Rebellions well, but unfortunately, the exams cover more than just the Goblin Rebellions. Headmaster Dumbledore should be working on finding a replacement soon, so the man will be moving on to his well-deserved rest in the near future. How were your results in the Room?

Daphne could only sigh in response, rather disappointed with herself. "I only managed to slightly turn a feather around."

"The rest of us didn't manage much more than a little wiggle," Draco reported depressingly.

"Well, don't be too down on yourselves," Adrian chuckled. "That's actually more than I expected, which is great. Just keep practicing with it and you'll be well off in the future."

The group simply accepted that and tried to get it off their minds. Draco looked over at the other tables, then back at the purple-eyed boy. "Not rounding up your gang like you did for lunch?"

Adrian shrugged. "Need to give them time with their own tables too, you know. Can't hog their awesomeness all to myself," he answered, his tongue slightly stuck out and his eyes scanned over the rest of the tables.

At the moment, Harry and Iris seemed to be having another twin-versation contest with the Weasley twins, while the rest of the table around them laughed along with the spectacle. Minus the freckled, youngest Weasley who was somehow managing to both stuff his face with food and give off an aura of extreme jealousy.

Hermione seemed to be speaking rather happily with a girl of Asian descent at her table. Su Li, he recalled. It was nice to see the bushy-haired bookworm had found someone she could talk to in her own house and year.

Tracey seemed to be gossiping with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Their gazes were not so subtly being drawn between Hermione and Harry. Adrian chuckled slightly. Tracey was no doubt talking about the mind meld that Harry had inadvertently had with Hermione earlier in the day. It was nice to see that the bubbly girl was comfortable where she'd ended up, though it was a tad too early to be gossiping about relationships. A little young gossip never hurt anybody though.

Draco nodded in acceptance. "Fair enough."

"So, what's next in your little plan?" Daphne asked after she finished checking up on her friend as well.

The question was somewhat vague, but he knew what she meant. Didn't mean he wasn't going to take the chance to tease the ice princess a little.

"You'll need to clarify," Adrian replied with a cheeky smile. "That could mean any number of things! What the next step in my overarching plan for seducing you is, how I plan on moving so I can dominate the world with the power of cheese…."

Daphne resisted the urge to punch the irritating boy and settled for kicking him in the shin. It was somewhat childish, but nobody could see so she allowed herself the satisfaction.

Draco spoke up in the meantime. "I assume Greengrass means, what's next in the plan you had for creating a third camp?"

"Well, first, I think it's about time I adopted a dog and got somebody to get rid of my rat problem," Adrian replied while cutting up some food. "I think that'll help move the plan along just fine…"

A silence hung over the table for a good few moments before he looked up at his tablemates, who were all give him disbelieving looks.

His purple eyes rose up and somehow smiled at them. "The letters will accomplish what needs to be accomplished right now. There's nothing else for you guys to do, at the moment. Just keep doing your best in school and you'll be fine. Though, I'll be putting you guys through some more 'extracurricular activity' than just practicing wandless magic."

The group of Slytherins' eyes gleamed at that. Anything that Adrian had to teach them about would no doubt be rather interesting, even in comparison to the new things about magic they were learning in classes.

Adrian was just about to take another bite of his meal, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something moving around. "What's that?"

The Slytherin first years all turned as one, only just now noticing what the entirety of the Great Hall was looking at. A single bird was flying through the Great Hall, with a letter attached to it. It was a raven. While it was highly unusual for mail to come at dinner, it wasn't something forbidden, so the staff simply watched the raven with interest.

Soon enough, it came to a stop near the Slytherin table, settling down on Adrian's shoulder. The boy stroked the raven's head gently and detached the letter. "Thank you, Caela," he said with a smile. "Didn't think you'd be coming already."

The raven nodded and set off immediately. She'd been promised treats for delivering the message extra quickly and intended to cash in on the deal.

As the raven flew away, Draco stared after it. "Who was that from?" he asked. "The person you were engaged to?"

Adrian could only give an awkward smile. If only he knew…well, he'd be told the truth soon enough. He had no plans on forcing Draco to live with Lucius over Christmas break or over the summer. But…the revelation could wait for a little while longer.

"Something like that," he mumbled as he opened the letter.

The others were curious as to what the piece of paper might say, but it would be rude to look, so they resisted.

As Adrian's eyes slid across the elegantly-written words scribed on the letter, he couldn't help but smile in both amusement and happiness. Despite whatever concerns she might have had, he fully believed that he had the luckier end of the deal with Narcissa.

…..

**A/N: And, that's a wrap! The contents of that letter will be revealed next time. This is essentially more of an interlude into the next segment of the story, in a manner of speaking. Their first day at Hogwarts will be finishing up next chapter, and then we'll be heading into more time hoppy territory. **

**There won't be many full-fledged fight scenes for quite some time, though there will be some action spread out across the next few chapters. Have a few pretty decent ideas~ Essentially, within school, they'll be at the most doing practice duels with each other, and that will still take a bit since our main crew are still all first years. **

**Central character-wise, it's more between Adrian and Harry-Iris, with Blaise, Daphne, Neville, Draco, Hermione, and Tracey as main accompanying figures, though they will all undergo cycles of increased relevancy as time progresses. For example, Tracey will become more important/helpful in the next year. **

**Not much else to talk about though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Cheers~**


	22. HP:DP Chapter 22 - End of the First Day

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 22 – End of the First Day**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't seem to have gained the copyright and licensing of Harry Potter in between chapters, so I still don't own it.**

"_Dear Adrian,_

_How was the train ride to Hogwarts with Harry and Iris? I remember the excitement and anxiety I felt on the Hogwarts Express and how exhausted I was during the Sorting Ceremony because I neglected to rest on the ride. You may not need much sleep to remain energetic, but taking the time to rest is always good for you. I hope the portion of sandwiches I contributed turned out well, and thank you for teaching me how to make them. They are rather simple, but I cannot say I had ever encountered such a thing before._

_Andy and I have been making good progress on the tasks you asked us to work on. The information I was able to contribute towards the hidden locations within Malfoy Manor should do nicely when you collect the final piece that Andy needs to seal the case. As for myself, your shadow clones located the ingredients I required just a day ago, soon after you set off. While you were concerned towards being unable to recall the exact reason we would need them, you should settle your nerves now. The Mandrake Restorative Draughts will be prepared and stored for whenever we might need them, as much as I hope we will not have to. The degree to which one would need to be Transfigured or cursed to require the Draught to cure would not be pleasant to endure._

_Now that the first day has ended, I hope you will take some time off to relax with Harry, Iris, and whatever friends you might have made._

_It tore at my heart to hear your pain throughout the torture you put yourself through in the last three months. I can only imagine what you must have been doing to yourself through the wounds I helped you treat. I will keep it secret from Andy, Harry, and Iris as you requested of me, but you must promise to me something. Please, take some time in Hogwarts to live your life as a child and for yourself. While I appreciate everything you have done and I feel blessed to have been engaged to a person so willing to sacrifice themselves for others, I want you to take a break. Please, consider doing it for me, Adrian._

_We patiently await your update on how your moves within House Slytherin resulted. Andy sends her regards, and to Harry and Iris as well. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Narcissa Slytherin-Vulpis."_

Narcissa furrowed her brows, wondering if she might've been able to word something differently. She tapped her desk nervously, but it was too late to change anything. Caela was already out delivering the object of concern.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked, raising a brow. "You seem distracted. If you stay that way, our practice duel won't turn out very well for you, Cissa."

The younger woman sighed and turned to her sister. "Well, I'm concerned that my letter to Adrian might have been too pushy or fussy or unnecessary… Do you think he'll feel annoyed that I sent a letter on the very first day? I don't want to come off as overbearing," she worried.

"Really? That's what's bothering you? I had thought something had gone wrong with the preliminary batch of potions…" Andromeda snorted slightly, her mouth creasing upwards in amusement. "I don't think you need to concern yourself with Adrian feeling negatively about your letter. If anything, I imagine he would feel rather happy that his beautiful betrothed took the time to show her genuine concern for him. Speaking of, I feel as if you've dropped a few years over the past two or three months…" she said, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

Andromeda wasn't exaggerating very much, either. Any slight wrinkles that had developed on Narcissa's refined and elegant face over the years had vanished completely, leaving only beautifully smooth skin to match her attractive, pale complexion. Her willowy and tall figure had only been accentuated and improved by the increase in exercise and training that she and Andromeda both began three months ago. Her slender legs and lithe arms were only becoming more attractive, boosting her somewhat lost self-confidence ever so slowly.

Her hair had also undergone a rather significant change. The rather unique two-tone hair color that she had in the past was actually due to the effects of the marriage contract forced upon her in the past by Lucius Malfoy. The blonde hair she once had was a side-effect of the dominant features of House Malfoy imposing their appearance upon her through magic.

It was an interesting phenomenon that could occur in situations where magical bonds of a personal nature were created between individuals, whether it was by contract or soul bond. But that was an explanation meant for another time and place.

With the contract between the House of Black and House of Malfoy terminated, her hair gradually reverted back to the beautiful black hair that her House was known for, even regaining the luster it had lost in her time under Lucius's grasp. Narcissa went a step further, however, and magically dyed the tips of her hair a deep purple color, having determined that she rather enjoyed the deep color of Adrian's eyes. She'd received quite a bit of teasing from her sister after she'd done so, but was satisfied with her choice.

All-in-all, even with the effect that magic had on making wizards and witches look years younger than they actually were, it was to an astounding degree on Narcissa. The woman in question began to blush in embarrassment as Andromeda's eyes continued scrolling over her.

"It's enough to make a reputable witch and amazing elder sister jealous," Andromeda teased, with a joking pout. "Sharing is caring, dearest Cissa. I hope you aren't hiding any secret remedies from me."

"Oh, hush Andi," Narcissa replied with a small smile. "Thank you for making me feel better, but I'm still legitimately concerned…"

Andromeda scoffed. "As long as you didn't write anything overly ridiculous or childish in the letter, I'm sure you will be absolutely fine," she replied, drawing her wand. "Now, let's get to it, shall we? I'm sure Adrian wouldn't be very pleased if you didn't keep up with your training schedule…"

With that, Narcissa laughed and let her worries go. "You're right…but I get the feeling there's more reason for you wanting to duel than that," she said with a teasing smirk.

Andromeda didn't bother dignifying that with a response, the room's features beginning to shift with the two participants finally ready. It was an interesting feature of the training room within Vulpis Manor, able to morph in a fashion similar to the Room of Requirement. In its normal state, it was simply a very large, self-repairing room with various exercise paraphernalia, self-repairing training dummies that had different settings available, and other useful features sectioned off in different parts of the area.

When its occupants were all mentally ready for a duel or combat however, it would clear out and begin to morph randomly into various settings. It was amazing for training to fight in any potential scenario that they might encounter and with any number of environmental obstructions. For now, it changed into a library. And the duel began.

Andromeda made the first move, instantly sending three successive Blasting Curses to the ground in front of her sister, throwing a cloud of rubble and book pages into the air. She smiled as her wand continued moving.

Narcissa jumped backwards to avoid the debris, but immediately sent a Severing Charm through the dust. She knew her sister would never end off with such a simple move. Her prediction was confirmed when the halves of a table crashed into the ground out of the smoke. She quickly brought the halves to her sides and Transfigured them into sturdy wooden shelves. Resounding thumps sounded out as books that flew out of the smoke slammed into the barriers on her sides.

Staying on the defensive was no fun. She quickly Transfigured the shelves and books into two large dogs and a flurry of birds, then expelled a gust of wind at the cloud of smoke. She sent in the horde of animals with the smoke in the forefront and waited for a response, throwing up a shield in preparation.

The smoke finally dispelled as Andromeda set the space in front of her aflame, burning up the animals as they ran out towards her. They were immediately knocked out by a construct she'd created out of books, which simply smashed them off to the sides with its table shield.

Narcissa morphed the wounded animals into chains and sent them to bind the book golem, while simultaneously sending a ray of frost and Blasting Curse at the golem's shield. It instantaneously froze and shattered, leaving the chains free to bind up the golem.

Andromeda Transfigured the chains into snakes and Banished them at Narcissa, while her golem advanced forwards.

"Think that's enough practice here," Narcissa laughed. "Let's move on, shall we?"

She sliced her wand at the snakes, expelling a stream of water strong enough to slice them apart. She waved again, pushing out even more water as it slammed into the golem, soaking it in water and weighing it down to the ground. Of course, she could have just set it on fire at any given point in time, but where was the fun in that?

The room took the chance to shift, bringing them into an outdoor setting with sturdy columns of rock scattered all over the area.

Andromeda quickly began slinging curses and hexes at her sister, who responded with the same. They dodged around, weaving in between the columns and side-stepping the beams of light, but pulling up a shield charm to block any Blasting Curses or similarly effective area spells. At the same exact time, a Disarming Charm connected with both of them, drawing a laugh from both of them.

Andromeda gestured with her hand and easily wandlessly summoned her wand back to her, while pushing Narcissa's further away. The younger sister, however, simply smiled as she leapt after it. Her feet kicked off the ground with more force than normally possible and she easily recovered her wand, before landing with a light roll. A small wave of magical energy dispelled from her legs.

Adrian had tried to teach his unique method of enhancing his body to the Black sisters and the Potter siblings, but they very quickly realized that their bodies' couldn't handle the strain very well, other than Narcissa. Something about her physique and internal condition seemed to be changing due to her bond with Adrian, but even then, she could not augment herself for extended periods of time. The amount of magic the process consumed was also not very sustainable, but the ability was useful in some situations, so she continued to practice with it.

The sisters locked eyes and nodded at one another. Andromeda summoned a torrent of fire from her wand, sending it fiercely roaring forward. Pythons of flame emerged within the wave, emitting sparks with their hissing. She sunk back, as the spell had consumed a lot of her energy.

In rebuttal, Narcissa's eyes gleamed blue as she sliced her wand upwards. A wall of water rushed out of the ground before surging forward in a massive tidal wave, the wall in the back never disappearing as it fed the body of water. It crashed down upon the torrent of flame, almost instantly crushing it out of existence, before rushing towards Andromeda.

The elder sister simply smiled and sighed in defeat. With a wave of Narcissa's hand, the large body of water began to freeze, a loud crackling pervading the air. The wave fully froze an inch from Andromeda's face, a spike of ice pointing directly at her.

"Show-off. You could've just frozen the whole thing," Andromeda scoffed.

The room began to shimmer as it returned to its regular setting. All of the rubble and upturned ground disappeared, replaced with the usual, smooth flooring of the training room. The wave of ice disappeared along with everything else, as if the duel had never happened.

"Maybe, but it's always more fun to do it extravagantly," Narcissa responded with a smile. "But, that's enough of an exercise. Dinner and then back to work?"

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, that sounds about right. I'll need to look over Adrian's financial portfolio that Jadetalon sent over after I finish tonight's work on the case file against Lucius. We wouldn't want Amelia Bones to miss anything when the time comes, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't," Narcissa replied softly. She looked away, gaze moving off into the distance. "It's just up to them now…and Sirius will be back once they're done."

"Yes, he will. We'll finally have our favorite cousin back…" Andy said with a reassuring smile. "It's only a matter of time..."

…..

"Shouldn't we be in the Common Rooms right now?" Hermione asked, before looking at Adrian. "Unless…you managed to gain Dumbledore's permission, or at the very least told him, about something extracurricular. You seem to know him beyond the regular Headmaster-student relationship."

"Perceptive of you," Adrian responded with a smile. "The old man is aware of what I plan on doing with you guys, so we won't get in trouble. That being said, Filch is probably still going to be bothering us, so we'll be doing our best to avoid him."

"Oh, this is exciting!" Tracey exclaimed. "Where are we going? What are we doing?"

"Are we heading to the Room of Requirements?" Daphne asked with a raised brow. "I suppose it would make more sense than only coming here every History of Magic session…"

"That would be correct," Adrian answered. "Hold your confusion for now, Hermione, Tracey. I'll answer your questions soon enough."

"Why aren't Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott along this time around?" Blaise asked.

"They're talking to Vincent, Gregory, and Millicent," Adrian said with an amused smile. "And practicing their communication skills with the second and third year Slytherins. I don't intend on leading everything directly, so Draco's being helpful."

"Are you sure that he's entirely trustworthy?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure why, but I get a bad feeling about him…"

"Don't worry about it," Adrian laughed, glancing at the messy-haired boy. "He's not so bad once you get to know him a bit more. We all have our own flaws, don't we?"

"What are we going to be doing today?" Iris asked. "Learning spells?"

They had arrived at the wall of the Room of Requirements. Adrian activated the door and opened it up, gesturing for them to go inside. When they walked inside, the room was split into a small rest area, a couple of training dummies, and a compact running track.

"You won't be learning spells quite yet, but I'll be explaining some concepts behind magic to the rest of you," Adrian answered. "You and Harry should continue working on what you've been doing this whole time. Feel free to listen in though, refreshers are only helpful."

"Magic is a very wondrous thing," he started, "and sometimes, very hard to explain. There's many things about magic that are still unknown to us. But the most relevant thing to us right now is how we cast spells. Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts are the classes that this matters more towards, though applications can be used towards some other fields.

All witches or wizards have natural predispositions towards magic. This predisposition can be towards specific fields, such as Charms or Transfiguration, or even specific spells. The skill we have in magic is based on many factors but it can be summarized to rely on mentality, knowledge, and instinct.

In our classes, you'll learn to use spells with specific incantations and wand movements. Some will also rely on you to draw upon certain emotions or experiences to more easily perform them. These will help you draw upon your magic more easily, but are also unnecessary in some cases. As you practice and begin to work up an understanding of what you are doing, you do not need wand movements or incantations to use magic, though they can always help."

To demonstrate, Adrian drew his wand and moved it very slightly. A training dummy flew towards him from across the room, summoned by him. He continued to make miniscule movements, lifting it into the air, flipping it, and turning it around erratically. With one final movement, the training dummy turned into a large bunny. He instantly conjured a cage to trap the bunny before it could start moving around. It sniffled and moved its head around, before hopping around it randomly.

"More importantly, in my opinion, is the experience you accumulate, the knowledge and comprehension of magic and magical theory that you have, and the instinct you have towards magic. To go along with those factors is how well you can visualize the effects of whatever magic you are attempting to cast. Willpower, confidence, and emotion can also influence your spells dramatically. If you have no confidence in what you are trying to do or if you have no will to make it happen, then you will fail. If you can't think properly and your emotions are clouding your intent, then you will fail. However, it can just as easily benefit you if you can control yourself well.

Now that we are in Hogwarts, as you attend classes, I want you to think more deeply about what our Professors are teaching us and what they _aren't_ teaching us. Why is Professor McGonagall asking us to turn a toothpick into a pin? Why not a bunny into a table? Why not multiple objects into multiple different objects? What exactly is happening as you Transfigure objects into other things? How is our magic impacting objects through the use of Charms? How are these objects being levitated? How are you artificially cheering up other people? How is the door being unlocked? The more of an in-depth understanding you develop towards these subjects and comprehend what is occurring, the more successful you will become."

"But most importantly, even if you can't understand what is happening, don't put yourself down because of it," Adrian smiled. "This is our first year in Hogwarts. I don't expect you all to become masters of magic within the month. Just move at your own pace. I tell you these things because I want you to always keep them in mind. Don't just think 'How is he/she doing that?' Think 'How can _I_ do that too?' That is how you will make the most progress. Everybody, in the end, has their own way of thinking that works for them, but the first step is to _think_ about it at all, rather than simply copying what you see with no understanding of the why and how. And never let yourself be discouraged by anything, because if you keep it up, you'll be just as good in the future as anybody else."

"That's all I have to say for now," Adrian said. "Now, you all are going to start jogging. Healthy body makes a healthy mind, so we're going to be exercising!"

While Hermione had been vastly excited by the information Adrian had provided, she wasn't quite as eager about this. "I'm not sure about this one…"

Adrian's smile seemed to up a level in how much it was gleaming. "There's nothing better than a shower after a rigorous exercise! Trust me, you'll thank me for it later! But, just as a little incentive!"

He waved his hand and the group of children found themselves magically shifted over to the track. The bunny cage was also moved over. He vanished the cage and then they all felt an extra weight attached to their backs, where they couldn't reach. They looked at each other and noticed the carrots stuck on each other's backs.

With looks of horror, they looked back at Adrian. He smiled again and pointed at the rabbit cage. The number of rabbits appeared to have increased rather…significantly. With hungry gleams in their beady eyes, they inched forward towards the group.

"Have fun!" Adrian laughed.

On cue, the rabbits started running after them and they started running away.

"I'll get you back for this!" Daphne screamed. "I swear I will!"

"Looking forward to it," Adrian said with a smirk.

Tracey and Blaise looked as if they were actually having fun, but he couldn't say the same for the other three. Harry and Iris found the sight humorous, but had enough willpower to remain focused on their task. With that, the first day was essentially over. In an hour or so, he would bring everybody back to their Common Rooms for homework and rest. Everything was coming along rather smoothly. That was why he couldn't help but feel as if something bad was lurking about the corner, other than the immediate threat that was lying dormant on the back of Professor Quirrell's head. He would keep his eye out, but could only hope that the threat would be something within his range of influence.

…..

**A/N: Alright! We've completed the first day at Hogwarts and everything is well on its way. We'll start doing time hopping from the next chapter onwards! I don't have an entirely solid idea of how those chapters are going to be proportioned. I'll be including the more plot relevant events with some more minor character/relationship building scenes. First year could be anywhere from 4-15 chapters, I guess… Not sure, I'll have to think about it some more.**

**Review responses, only two this time:**

** 33321 – I can both admire Hermione's good qualities and really hate her negative qualities. While her bossiness is somewhat exaggerated in fanfiction and her jealousy towards Harry's success is primarily fanfic conjecture (I think? I don't recall many canon moments that contributed towards it), I do definitely think her authority worship is negative to the degree she holds it. **

**I simply feel that if Hermione is given friendships and stunted from her major flaw development, then she turns out much better. If she's stewing in her loneliness and self-doubts (though the bullying in schooling prior to Hogwarts is also fanfiction conjecture), then she'll fall back and rely on the only thing she's confident in – her knowledge. That would then lead to the traits of bossiness, jealousy of other people's intelligence, and authority worship. I like it much better when a fanfiction takes the approach of proactively moving in respects to Hermione, so I did the same.**

**I do like Hermione much more when she became a more well-rounded, kickass character in the latter books/movies. I can also see the good intentions behind actions she took, such as reporting the Firebolt to Professor McGonagall (present that could be potentially from murderous convict? I'd hope she'd report that). But, I can also see her faults, I sped up the process to help make those disappear.**

**As for the Room of Requirement, the amount of people I showed it to is at least less than the entirety of the DA. :P Haha. Anyway, it is indeed a very powerful resource, but the gang probably won't have much of a use for the Room personally, other than Adrian anyway, unless they just want to study ahead, but that'll need to wait until they develop more. On the other hand, there's some nuances of the R.O.R in my fanfic that I haven't quite revealed yet, but that'll be later on.**

**With that one addressed, I did receive a Guest review that commented on my slow pace, exceeding amounts of filler, and cliff hangers in every chapter! **

**For the first item, I do agree. The pace of my story is rather slow. I simply don't have to confidence to have an extremely fast paced story that doesn't leave plot holes everywhere and lack character development, especially with the approach that I'm trying to take with this story. I have many, many characters and thusly need to take the time to develop each of them, so it doesn't seem as if it's just "OP Adrian and the other people". **

**If that bothers some people, then I apologize, but it's simply how I've chosen to take this fanfiction and how I'll continue to work on it. I'm also just not a good enough time manager to spend extreme amounts of time on this without completely throwing off my performance in college, so it just goes as it does~**

**As for how much filler I have, well…can it really be filler if it's literally part of my story? Filler generally refers to the random fluff you get in anime that doesn't appear in manga, so the producers can buy time until they produce the next story arc. Even then, I can appreciate some filler for having more purpose than random shit happening, like…character development! **

**That being said, I'll assume the filler referred to by the review is pointing primarily at the attempts I make at giving my side characters more development than using them occasionally, but only really having a shell of a person to work with. I simply won't change that, but can understand why some people dislike it. On the other hand, as an author of a fanfiction, I want to produce the best work I possibly can, and that includes hashing out more solid characters, just as this one provided a more internal look on Narcissa's thoughts and emotions. **

**However, if the review is referring to the seemingly random comments Adrian makes at times, well…they're never really completely random. Especially one of the lines that he said in the last chapter. And if it points at the segments where I put in more in-depth explanations of how magic works, or other such explanations, well, that's part of my world-building and can't really be avoided. The nice part about fanfiction is that you have a world ready for you to work with and don't have to start from scratch. But one of the vital things that a fanfiction needs to have, in my opinion, is an explanation of how **_**exactly**_** things work in their instance, especially the Alternate Universe fics. We all have miniscule differences between how our magic systems work, and it's those vital differences that justify how we take our plot, characters, and move it along.**

**As for cliff hangers, well…I personally also find them annoying, but also great. It just makes me more excited for the next chapter, usually, despite whatever immediate irritation I might feel. Also, imagine the effect when I complete this fanfic! Then, even when I re-read it, those cliff-hangers will urge me to click on the next button! But of course, I realize how it might feel now, when I'm updating it on my two day schedule, but it's just how I write. I find them to be good stopping points, and good starting material for the next chapter.**

**But, that's all I have to say this A/N. A rather long one, eh? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Spring break is coming after the upcoming week, so I might be able to work up another special release session! Hopefully I don't get too much work and real life things to worry about so I can do so, but we'll see. Cheers!**


	23. HP:DP Chapter 23 - Moving Along Slowly

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 23 – Moving Along Steadily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did!**

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that the near-entirety of the student body were shocked. As classes resumed, they had expected everything to remain unchanged. It was a pleasant surprise, especially to the Ravenclaws, when Headmaster Dumbledore announced the addition of new books, and a list with replaced, formerly outdated books, accompanied by an unusual beaming smile on the face of resident library witch, Madame Pince. Her mood had improved significantly ever since, but everything else had been relatively similar.

Professor Binns still bored nearly everyone out of their minds, save for some particularly persistent Ravenclaws, such as the ever dedicated Hermione Granger. Professor Flitwick was still the same cheerful and energetic instructor who did his best to make every Charms lesson entertaining and exciting, while simultaneously exhibiting his dedication to his craft.

Professor McGonagall was the same stern witch as always, making sure her lessons stuck within the minds of her pupils and encouraging practice as often as possible. However, it felt as though even she had lightened up slightly with the change that had occurred in their Headmaster. Professor Sprout still gave off her matronly aura and gentle demeanor as she taught the students the art of Herbology, though she did her best to prevent anyone from getting wounded by some of the rougher flora or making any major messes.

The upper years confirmed that Trelawney was still somewhat batty but well-intentioned, Professors Vector and Babbling still taught their crafts firmly, albeit with their own slight differences in demeanor, and they were discovering that Professor Burbage, the new Muggle Studies teacher, was very enthusiastic about her course and incredibly informative at all times. They were more looking forward to the next year, where more elective options were promised to be available by their Heads of Houses in conference. Some seventh years were considering extending their education for another year or two if the new electives looked promising once they announced. The only negative seemed to be that Professor Quirrell had carried his stutter over to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which simply annoyed some students.

The real discovery was when they attended Potions. It was _horrifying._ The man hadn't swapped out his wardrobe for pink robes and adorned his dungeon classroom in bright colors or anything. No, even worse, in classes, he would actually _give advice._ Rather than simply putting the directions on the board and sulking off to his desk, he would occasionally give out a _tip_ or even _**two**_ towards certain processes for the assigned potions. Rather than skulking about, ready to take off points for the most irrelevant infractions upon his domain or failures like stirring the potion incorrectly, he would _prevent_ mistakes before they led to a cauldron melting or potions splattering everywhere! He would typically follow this with a brief explanation about the negative reaction.

The most devastating incident occurred with the third year Gryffindor-Slytherin class session. Snape had been collecting the end samples for the session, judging each container with a perceptive eye, when suddenly, he made his move. His target, the Weasley twins. The red-headed pair eyed the Potions Master cautiously as they awaited his comment on their assignment, the Shrinking Solution. The man sat there silently for a moment, eyes analyzing their potion. The twins tensed, having heard of the man's unusual behavior from other House members and other students. Perhaps this was the chance he was waiting for, to return to his usual greasy-git self.

"Is there something –"

"–wrong with our–"

"–potion, Professor Snape?" they asked cautiously.

The man took his eyes away from their cauldron and glances at the twins. "No…I see you varied the amount of leech juice, but countered with the addition of an extra hairy caterpillar to compensate for the purpose of integration into other materials. Well done, though you no doubt intend to use such a thing for your juvenile pranks," Snape replied coolly. "Nonetheless, two points from Gryffindor for your intent…and five points to Gryffindor for your innovation. It pains me to admit you jokesters have a talent for the craft…"

The man put the sample away and was ready to accept the next sample when noticed that every Gryffindor within the classroom was staring at him, jaws dropped wide open. The Weasley twins ran out of the classroom in a frenzy, screaming bloody murder they went. Snape just sighed.

It wasn't long before word spread throughout the castle of Snape truly displaying his newfound insanity – complimenting and giving points to Gryffindors. Of course, the Slytherins weren't particularly surprised and were aware of why the demeanor change had occurred within their Head of House, but found the matter amusing. Especially one particular Slytherin.

…..

"Interesting reputation you've worked up for yourself, Professor Snape," Adrian said with a laugh. "The rumor mill has it you're possessed by a demonic spirit of some kind, reversing your usual greasy git nature into this strange and intimidatingly benevolent Super-Snape."

The man sighed and pinched his forehead. "I'm not sure why I try sometimes…I stand by my judgment that children are, in general, dunderheads."

"Well, keep it up long enough and I'm sure they'll get used to it," the boy shrugged. "Then they'll appreciate you. Trust me, it'll feel brilliant. So, why'd you call me in?"

"The potion you requested to correct the Potter child's eyesight has been completed," Snape replied, moving on from the previous conversation with no reluctance whatsoever. "He will need to take it in continual dosing as with the nutrient potions, so I've forwarded the ingredient listing and procedure to Narcissa for production. I have my own responsibilities to fulfill as an instructor, after all."

He summoned the vial from his cabinet and handed it to the purple-eyed child sitting in front of him, who simply nodded in thanks.

"Of course, Professor. Thank you for your assistance. Now we can do some more intense kinds of training and get him started on charming the girls with those nice emerald green eyes of his," Adrian said with a scheming laugh, rubbing his hands together.

Snape shook his head in disbelief. For a child with enough power to flatten him and the entire room in an instant, he could be rather immature.

"When do you intend on moving along your plans for the year?" the Potions Master asked. "I can't imagine the Potter child would take so long to learn one spell."

"Oh, he and Iris are both well past it," Adrian replied nonchalantly. "But we're in no particular hurry. I've already secured him with none the wiser. It's amazing, the things you can do with shadow clones…"

"Why haven't you notified them then?" Snape asked with a curious look. "I can't imagine they'll be pleased."

"It wasn't just my decision," he answered. "Gotta respect other people's decisions. It'll be a pleasant surprise too." Adrian looked at the clock. "Well, I'm off. Wouldn't want to be late to class. Thanks for the favor."

The Potions Master simply nodded as the purple-eyed boy walked out of his classroom with a wave, the door opening and wards deactivating now that their conversation was over. He thought about what Adrian had said, subconsciously clenching his hand into a fist.

His regrets towards Lily had been absolved. While his unrequited love would never be returned, he was ready to move on. It was simply enough to know that even after they had been separated for years after his foolish decision, even as she was on the retreat from Voldemort, even when she knew of his contribution to her death…she had forgiven him and had always thought of him as one of her best friends.

His anger towards James Potter had subsided. The man had been an arrogant prick for the first years of their acquaintance. He had been an unrelenting bully for many of the rest. He had taken away the love of his life. That was what he'd felt at first. But deep inside, he knew that none of those were reasons to curse a man even after his death. He was not so petty as to hold James Potter to his childish behavior when he knew that the man had undergone much pain to mature the way he did. To a degree, Snape even respected him and thanked him for protecting Lily for as long as he could. That was only supported from the gratitude he held towards Potter for saving his life… So, it only took the first sight of their children and his subsequent message to him to fully dispel his anger.

Yet, hatred still lurked in his heart for _him._ Never had that man expressed remorse for what he had done, for what he had almost caused. Snape had nearly lost his life due to that incident and had held a grudge since. It had lingered in the back of his mind for many years now, but the most recent news had lit the flame and returned it to its former strength.

Had he been the same man he was three months ago, perhaps he would have never surpassed his hatred. It might have even festered further. But, the man had suffered enough already. Perhaps he had changed as well. James Potter had proved himself capable of change. Soon enough, it would be time to see if Sirius Black was up to the challenge.

…..

Hogwarts had been amazing so far. Honestly, Harry had been expecting the excitement to dim down after a week or so. Learning magic had been, and always would be, wonderful, but he thought that sitting in classes every day and walking around in the castle would get tiring at some time, in comparison to the lessons that Adrian mixed into their exercise sessions back in the manor.

The emerald-eyed boy was wrong. There was so much more to daily Hogwarts life than he would have been able to appreciate otherwise. While there was nothing particularly special, it was gaining a deeper understanding of everything and really just integrating it all into his life that made it so much better. It was all thanks to Adrian doing his best, something that simply enhanced the emerald-eyed boy's gratefulness for having a friend and near-brother like him.

It started with the classes.

…..

Classes were simply brilliant. Even the simplest of things they were taught opened up more topics of interest for them to investigate and consider with the words that Adrian had given them in their time within the Room of Requirements! Her favorite classes were Transfigurations and Charms, primarily because of the theory that they were taught within them. It was a veritable treasure grove of information for her to digest and peruse with the mentality that Adrian had instilled within her.

She looked beyond the wand movements, the use of the spell, and the incantation, and considered the inner facets of magic, working feverishly to increase her comprehension of the magic itself, rather than the spell. Her progress wasn't incredibly fast, but she could feel the slight increases. It felt amazing, even more than solving advanced math problems or reading a good text. And if she ever had a question, Adrian would always be there to answer it. He was like the older brother she'd never had and it felt amazing. The bushy-haired girl couldn't be more excited.

Then, there were the training sessions!

…..

He never imagined that exercise could be so fun! Every session they held in the Room of Requirements, usually four or five a week, usually followed the same pattern. They would stretch, exercise, practice magic, and sometimes, just listen. Adrian always found something new to catch their attention with, whether it was in-depth details and his own understandings towards certain spells they had covered in classes, information about Dark creatures that they couldn't quite understand from Professor Quirrell, or even just exciting or funny stories.

While they ran around the track, minus the same 'incentive' they had been given on the first day, he took the time to give them his own mini-lectures, to help occupy their minds. Simultaneously, they could also work on spells. If you could cast a spell running, then you could definitely cast one standing still. After their exercises were done, they would usually just take some time to relax together and work on homework.

It was amazing, really. Adrian even summoned healthy snacks for them to have while they rested, which was nice. He was absolutely amazed at how a boy the same age as him could be so awesome and great, without being a mean person.

It even brought to mind one of the days when he'd sulked off to the side after a day with a less-than-successful Transfiguration class. Adrian took the time to walk over, a genuinely friendly smile on his face rather than his usual joking one, and simply chat with him for a while. Even when he tried to hide his mood, Adrian saw right through it.

Neville wasn't sure why exactly the purple-eyed boy never gave up on him and always cheered him up when he was so clumsy and weak sometimes, but it was nice. Just like Harry and Iris, he could tell that Adrian was just trying to look out for him and help him out. He didn't want to ever lose the support of his new friends, even though he could tell they would never abandon him. His determination rose higher than it'd ever been before to become a better wizard than he thought he could be. He didn't want to let his friends down. He wanted to show them that their faith in him wasn't unfounded. The first step was taking everything Adrian showed them to heart. He had never led them astray yet. The round-faced boy was ready.

So next were the halls and the castle itself.

…..

She hadn't quite expected the castle to be quite so exciting, but now she was the one most excited for their little expeditions. After the group had shared their grievances with navigating around the mystical halls, Adrian simply smiled and came up with an idea. Every other day, they would take the time to simply explore the castle.

It was very considerate of the purple-eyed boy, another action in the long list of things that the boy had done to warm her heart. Sometimes, it felt as if Harry and she were competing on the length of their list of things they wanted to thank Adrian for. While everybody was very satisfied with their training sessions in the Room of Requirements, Adrian realized that they weren't yet at the level where they could endure a heavy pace consistently. In time, but for now, Adrian came up with another idea to help them relax.

He started taking them through the halls of Hogwarts randomly, usually leaving it up to her or Tracey to lead them around, given their energetic natures. When they came across paintings, statues, rooms, or even the hallway itself, Adrian would add details to go along with them, gradually working up their memory of and level of comfort with the castle.

Eventually, Adrian started showing them the secret passageways and shortcuts around the castle. It was actually within a hidden room in one of the paths that they'd found the Weasley Twins, and their lab.

…..

"_I was wondering when I'd come across you two," Adrian said. "I figured you would've been either in one of these, or in the out-of-the-way classrooms that aren't used anymore."_

"_Now, how did you ickle firsties –"_

"–_manage to find your way into this hidden passage?"_

"_Let's say I have a strangely intuitive understanding of the castle, say that you guys have a strangely map-like understanding of the castle, and call it a day?" Adrian replied with a smirk. "You guys should continue along the passage. I'll catch up in a second," he said to his friends._

_Iris and Harry nodded, leading them past the now-frozen Weasley Twins and out the other side of the passage. The group as a whole knew better than to ask and it really didn't matter to them anyway. They just took the time to chat about the more mundane elements of their day together._

"_Well, I won't hold you two up from your experiments for too long," Adrian spoke up once the others were out of earshot. "Just wanted to tell you that, if you're going to try to start up a business, you should start more professional behaviors. Your N.E.W.T. scores don't matter too much towards how much talent you two actually have if you don't try, but it might lend you some credibility if you could hang up your dual certificates in Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, and the like," the purple-eyed boy said with a wink._

_He tossed something at the twins, with Fred catching it. They looked at the bag they'd just been handed and opened it up tentatively. They couldn't count the number of Galleons they saw inside. Their heads flipped back up, jaws dropped, and found Adrian walking away from them, to the exit that his group had left by._

"_An investment in your business," he said with a laugh. "And I won't take it back, so don't try to give it back. You should use that to get some more equipment or advertise for test subjects, so that you don't have subject the student body, or Lee, to the test products you have while risking side-effects. Looking forward to see what you can do. Also, feel free to prank the students if you want to, but if it ever gets to bullying, I'll stop you myself. See you two around."_

…..

She wasn't sure how exactly the conversation had played out, but Adrian caught up with them quickly enough after he was done with the Twins. They continued along as if nothing had happened, returning to their tour.

Throughout their adventures through the halls, they had even come across the amalgamation of Hogwarts ghosts more commonly than they usually did, excluding Professor Binns of course. Nearly-Headless Nick and the Fat Friar always pleasantly accompanied them when they crossed paths, providing their own stories and memories of the castle. They met the Grey Lady and Bloody Baron at various times as well, but they would still seldom talk to the children.

Everything was going splendidly and that made the red-haired girl just generally happy.

Something interesting to be noted, however, was how the other students felt about their purple-eyed friend.

…..

It was impressive, to say the least. The entirety of House Slytherin was already perfectly willing to do his bidding at any point in time. That was a given, considering his status as Lord Slytherin and what he had done to save them from the hopeless life they'd lived. She hadn't expected him to manage to increase his reputation amongst the other first years so effectively.

It was a gradual process. Adrian started from the little things. He would always be sure to smile and greet his year mates in the hallways. He would lend them a quill, offer his book, or other things like that if they forgot their own materials. He could usually just share with herself and Blaise anyway.

She also realized there was already the favorable impression he'd gained by opening up the idea of sitting with friends at other tables. It had been a slow process, but people were becoming more willing to move around at the various meal times to chat with their out-of-House friends. Even the upper years were grateful and had started doing so themselves, though it was more of a rarity in them. It seemed the start-of-term address that Dumbledore had given was starting to get through to the student body. She had no doubt that Adrian had a hand in that as well.

Then he started providing tips and advice to their year mates during classes. Just little things though, not the same in-depth explanations he gave to their group. She had expected them to react somewhat negatively towards his help due to a typical childish unwillingness towards receiving help from others. However, she noticed from observation that it was just something about the way he spoke and carried himself that put them at ease, stopped them from feeling as if their pride was wounded.

Yet, at the same time, she could feel that he wasn't being _manipulative_. His progression of actions was definitely calculated but he was sincere. It was strange to describe. And it made her re-consider her own behavior.

Nonetheless, it seemed as if he was working towards unifying the first years, at the very least. He had essentially shattered the House barrier in their year already. It didn't seem like much would be able to stop him from doing so. He'd planted an agent in every House of their year through their own inner-knit group, a more cynical mind might say.

In fact, it didn't seem like much of anything would be able to stop him from doing whatever he wanted. It was something she didn't quite understand. Why did Adrian's aspirations stop here when he had so much power in his hands? She doubted the students would mind if he asked for favors or benefits from them in exchange for the help he provided. But he never did, never expecting anything in return for his aid. Content in simply providing where he could.

It didn't concern her very much, she supposed idly.

What really did concern her anymore though? After the threat within Slytherin was eliminated, she found that she felt both relief and a sense of emptiness. She had been filled with anxiety for years, with the knowledge of what Hogwarts should have been like. She was taught a few spells by her parents to help her defend herself and learned the basics of Occlumency and Legilimency to give her an edge.

It was useless now. What was there to do but be a regular student now? Not much more than keeping up with Adrian's training regimen, which she admitted was rather exciting and fun. Not much more than being a normal kid…which wasn't a bad thing, in a way. But there had to be more.

Perhaps, it did concern her. Perhaps trying to understand the enigma that was Adrian Slytherin-Vulpis would be the ice princess's new challenge.

…..

_This was his first challenge in a while. Now that Kyoka and Kurama had recovered from their energy expenditure on clearing out House Slytherin, they could make their next move. Adrian walked out of the Headmaster's office, having notified the old man of what he was going to do out of courtesy. Dumbledore had objected at first, concerned for the boy, but knew he would not be able to stop him anyway. _

_Kyoka and Kurama materialized in the world, beautiful and intimidating foxes that were about the size of a small horse now. As they developed, they gained access to larger forms, while retaining the ability to shift themselves down if they wanted to. _

_He leapt onto Kurama's back and the two foxes sprinted off, small trails of fire and ice leaving themselves in the ground as they traversed the landscape at magically-enhanced speeds. _

"_We're off to Azkaban then," Adrian laughed. "This should be fun."_

…..

**A/N: Hey, look, a cliff! That's a wrap for this chapter. Not much to address for this A/N, so~ I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and the little scene link thing I did with some of our group members. A bit more humor in this chapter, and a prelude for some action and progression. Next chapter we'll be jumping into that scene and continue on through the school year. Cheers.**


	24. HP:DP Chapter 24 - Breakout

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 24 – Breakout**

**Revision: As of 1/15/17, up to chapter 24 has been revised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no, I don't~ I really wish I did, but I really, really don't~**

_Three figures were travelling swiftly through the night, bounding over the water. It hadn't taken very long to traverse out of the boundaries of Hogwarts and towards the destination that was marked in his mind; the solitary island prison of magical Britain – Azkaban. _

_The island was protected by a ward scheme that encompassed a very large perimeter out past the confines of land and into the sea it was located in. Strong misdirection wards directed away any non-magical ship or boat that neared the area and unauthorized wizards were restricted from entering the area. If they forcefully breached the perimeter, they would be teleported to a cell within the Ministry and questioned._

_The only official way to reach Azkaban was through the use of a Ministry boat that brought you directly into the ward perimeter. A short distance in the water would bring you to the port, where the warden of the prison would meet whatever Ministry employee had been sent and bring guards to escort prisoners to their new cells._

_The same ward scheme prevented Dementors, the soul-absorbing monsters that guarded the area, from targeting the guards who manned the prison. Despite that fact, there had been incidents where the guards weren't careful enough about their distance to the ghastly predators and fell prey to their deadly Kiss. It was highly encouraged in guards to get good at two things: drawing their wands and using the Patronus Charm, regardless of what form it came as. Unfortunately, there was a sorely low number of guards that met the second condition._

_The ward scheme, of course, did not prevent Dementors from gliding over the waters around the prison. While the Ministry transport was covered by the wards and protected against the soul-devourers, the same could not be said about the boy and pair of foxes who were rapidly approaching the prison._

_Kyoka led the group across the water. With every step she made, the water directly beneath her froze for a few seconds, creating a path for Kurama to follow along on. Unfortunately, they couldn't control their magic minutely enough to emulate water-walking. Within seconds of them leaving the frozen path behind, it would change back into water, released from Kyoka's control. It was a very impressive feat of magical and elemental control, but Adrian expected nothing less from the Yin-attributed fox. While the concepts of Yin and Yang were not utilized in the magic performed on this side of the world, they existed nonetheless._

_A shroud of magic shimmered around them, a visual indicator of Adrian's contribution to their journey. The majority of his personal time in the last month had been spent analyzing the ward scheme that surrounded Azkaban and how he might be able to nullify it. This wasn't the first time they interacted with the ward scheme, but now they finally penetrated it. _

_The shroud concealed their presence from the detection of the ward scheme, an ability that he managed to create after experimenting plentifully with his clones. It had taken many test runs with clones to finally make it effective, but it was key to the whole operation. More than just shrouding them from the wards, it also hid them from the sense of the Dementors. Once they stepped onto Azkaban, the Dementors would be able to find them, but at that point, it didn't matter. They had other ways to handle the soul-sucking beings._

_They reached the island soon enough, stepping off of one last path of ice. Adrian gazed at the desolate prison of stone for a few moments before turning to Kyoka._

"_Can you sense him?"_

"_**Yes. His signature is easy to recognize with the sample you provided me. I can also feel the guards patrolling the halls. There are not many wizards in the maximum security wing, where he is being held. The presence of the Dementors is strong in that area."**_

"_**Piece of cake then. Let's get moving!"**_

_They rushed forward and began making their way towards the looming fortress. The Dementors would be able to feel them now, but the structure of Azkaban lent itself to their advantage. The prison was, for the most part, just like any other. The majority of cells were located within the structure, with guards and Dementors patrolling the halls occasionally. The maximum security wing, however, was exposed to the outside._

_The purpose of this design was to add to the suffering of the prisoners within the wing. Full exposure to the elements in this cold and frequently rainy part of the world was something far past what average wizards could handle. Those who dwelled in this portion of the prison would have no choice but to wither under such conditions._

_This also contributed to the concentration of Dementors that roamed this segment of the prison. The soul-eaters much preferred the open and cold environment of the maximum security wing to the warmer, cramped hallways within the prison. While some would patrol the inner cells, the majority hovered around and tormented the people in the maximum security ring the most frequently._

_Yet while this had increased the suffering of their objective for these long years of existence, it only sped up the rescue. They scaled the prison with ease and swiftly arrived in front of their target's cell. He was sleeping at the moment, curled into a corner of the room to preserve as much heat as he could. _

_The man shivered as the temperature suddenly dropped. Adrian's hands began to glow as he approached the cell door. Kyoka and Kurama took their own positions, facing down the corridor on both sides and growling. _

_Dementors were approaching quickly, now that they noticed the intruders. Fresh prey. They could taste the energy of the three targets in front of them lingering in the air. Their thirst grew ever stronger as they edged closer and closer. It would only be a matter of seconds before they were in the range they needed to force those within their presence to recall their most traumatic experiences. The morsels before them would be forcibly stunned and frozen in fear. Their emotions would be easy to harvest and taste ever so delicious._

_Unexpectedly, however, the horde of Dementors stopped. They could only vaguely understand what their targets were before this. However, now that so many of them crowded the corridor and the skies, Kyoka and Kurama made their move. _

_The Dementors only barely realized what it was they were feeling for the first time in the entirety of their existence. The emotion that they had always incited, never expressed. Fear._

_Kurama and Kyoka simultaneously howled, their eyes flashing crimson red and frigid blue as they unleashed the magic that they had been channeling up until now. For an instant, their nine tails manifested, whipping about crazily under the force of their power. _

_A torrent of white flame burst forth from Kurama's surroundings, as magical sigils written in glittering ancient characters appeared around him. It spewed outwards into the horde of Dementors. The first Dementor that came into contact with the raging fire made a bone-chilling shrieking sound that was soon joined by its siblings. Any Dementor that came into contact with the flame was consumed in flame, spreading across their forms in an instant. Even as their bodies were incinerated, their own corrupted souls were cleansed from the world by the purest force they had ever encountered, erasing them completely from the domain that the laws of magic encompassed._

"_**Purging Flames."**_

_A gale of dark wind emerged viciously from Kyoka, as her magical sigils pulsed with a malevolent, purple miasma. Within the ravaging gust, a sinister skeletal fox head manifested, maw wide open as it swept into the horde of Dementors. Any sounds created by the Dementors affected by Kyoka's magic were muted. All that could be heard on her side of the carnage was the fierce, howling winds and spine-tingling laughter emerging from the skeletal fox's maw. As the sinister fox head passed through Dementors, their skeletal, cloaked figures dropped to the ground as empty shells. The tables were turned as their souls were consumed by a darkness even greater than the creatures of the Dark could fathom. _

"_**Corroding Winds."**_

_Even as those unstoppable forces rushed outwards against the Dementor swarm, Azkaban remained untouched. Any prisoners who had been sleeping were now wide awake and any active guards would be sure to remember this day. The soul-shaking sounds that had been emitted throughout the conflict would be hard to ever erase from their memories. The day of the first documented Demen_

_The guards of Azkaban had fully noticed the commotion at this point, but couldn't do anything. It would be suicide to rush into the swarm of frenzied Dementors, so they could only wait for them to disperse. They only knew that something was happening in the maximum security wing, but didn't know what exactly was going on. It would stay that way._

_And of course, now that the prisoners were all wide awake, so was their target. Adrian finished dispelling the barrier on the cell door with a sigh and pushed it open. He couldn't imagine being able to escape from inside without either outside intervention or a mistake by the guards, which he figured was how Sirius escaped the first time. Nonetheless, he'd cracked it._

"_Sirius Black. It's about time for you to get out of this dump," Adrian said._

_The man continued staring at the boy standing in the door of his cell for a few moments. He looked to the rest of the chaos occurring just outside, watching as a Dementor was burnt to nothing and another crumpled to the ground like a puppet. His response was perhaps the most casual reaction Adrian had received to his entrances to date. _

_He cracked a smirk. "When my guardian angel arrived to save me, I was hoping it would be a well-endowed woman. Why'd I have to get a little kid?"_

_But even behind that joking demeanor, Adrian could see the anxiety to seize the chance to escape Azkaban. The opportunity to escape and make things right again. While his priorities could use a reworking, Adrian felt his respect rising for the scraggly man before him. His willpower was astounding. _

"_Not sure, but here I am," Adrian responded with a smile. "Come on. Harry and Iris could use their dogfather in their life."_

_That cleared away any remaining hesitation. Sirius stepped out of the cell and Adrian snapped his fingers. A clone appeared inside the cell before shifting itself into a copy of Sirius. The ruse would only need to last for a tad longer. The purple-eyed boy closed the cell door and the magical lock re-activated._

_He paused for a moment, feeling a tug on his core from another one of the cells. Adrian took a moment to walk over to it. The instant his eyes settled upon the figure in the shadows, his body shook as a dark spark of magic lanced towards him. A purple spark of magic emerged from his body automatically, crackling against the opposing force and subjecting him to intense pain. He summoned a clone after a few extremely quick mental decisions, but collapsed almost instantaneously afterwards._

_If it weren't for his reaction, the situation would have quickly gone bad. Before he truly lost consciousness, however, he relayed a few orders to Kyoka and Kurama. A red flash enveloped the area and they were gone. No evidence of what occurred aside from an extremely frightened and much diminished Dementor swarm that would confuse the Ministry for some time to come. They would not notice that __**two**__ inhabitants of the maximum security wing had been replaced until Adrian no longer needed to hide the fact._

…_.._

Despite the collapse, Adrian recovered quickly after the ordeal and spent a very long time talking with Sirius. He even resorted to forcefully suppressing and restraining the man after he tried to jump into action upon hearing about Pettigrew's location. It was only after Adrian explained everything in very great detail and a lot of persuasion that the man calmed down and began to rationally discuss things with the purple-eyed boy.

Eventually, Sirius decided that he would seek treatment for his physical decay resulting from the long incarceration and consultation for any mental issues caused by his tenure within Azkaban first before returning to his loved ones. Adrian was able to arrange as much with some help from Ragnok. The Goblin Nation followed its own rules and records, and since Sirius had never been legally convicted of any crime, their services were fully available to Adrian and Sirius. Even if it hadn't been, his status as Sovereign Heir would have likely been enough pull with the Goblin Nation.

A part of Adrian wanted to drag the man kicking and screaming back to his eagerly waiting family, but resisted the urge. Anyone could see the shame that Sirius felt towards his current sorry state and how his dignity wouldn't allow him to return. Perhaps in another world, Sirius would have been torn between his pride and his longing to care for Harry, forcing him into a state of living where he would never get treatment for his issues before it was too late. Fortunately, no such thing would be happening here.

Now, however, Adrian had an unexpected guest on his hands. It didn't appear as if there was anything to be done aside from considering what had occurred. It was an interesting development, but since he couldn't perceive what it might mean, it would simply have to wait. He was sure the ache that he was feeling would be gone by the next day.

…_.._

"Are you alright, Adrian? You look rather pale…" Blaise asked.

"Absolutely dandy," Adrian replied with a smile. It was the worst he had felt since arriving in the world. "Don't know why you'd say that!"

Iris frowned. "You shouldn't lie like that and I can tell when you're faking a smile. What happened?"

"Oh, I just have a minor headache for some strange reason," Adrian answered apologetically. "I'm sure it's nothing. Hermione, how've flying classes been?"

The bushy-haired girl jumped slightly before blushing in embarrassment. "Better, now. I don't feel quite as nervous when Tracey is helping me."

Tracey laughed and waved it off. "Always happy to help. I can understand why you don't like it, I don't much either. It's a shame that the Ravenclaws don't have flying classes with Gryffindors. Then Harry could help you out," the bubbly girl said slowly with a grin.

Hermione's blush deepened and Harry started to blush as they subconsciously looked away from each other. Adrian and Iris grinned deviously while the others suppressed chuckles and giggles. Daphne snorted, but allowed a little smile to seep through.

"Neville, how about you? Did you get a response to your letter yet?" Adrian asked. "It's good to get that matter handled as quickly as possible."

Neville nodded with a bright smile. "Gran said we would go to Ollivander's over Christmas break to get my new wand! Thanks a lot, Adrian."

"You did more than me," he replied with a shrug and a smile. "You remembered the reasoning and figured out how to write the letter out on your own."

"Haha, I guess so," Neville said with a nervous laugh. The boy was still rather afraid of accepting praise. His expression changed though, as he seemed to remember something. "Gran asked about you for some reason. I didn't mention you in the letter, but she asked about you by name. Do you have any idea why?"

Adrian's eyes gleamed, though it went unnoticed by the others at the table. "I don't know...maybe it's because of how amazing I am?"

Iris couldn't resist smacking him on the arm at that point. But while they continued talking about school and magic, a more serious conversation was going on elsewhere.

…_.._

"A new Lord Slytherin has appeared? Are you sure, Augusta?"

"Yes, and from what it seems, he's friends with my grandson," the Longbottom matriarch said with a sigh.

The elderly woman had seen many things in her lifetime. She had lived through the war against Voldemort and she had seen her son and daughter-in-law reduced to shadows of their former selves. She had experience and power that was not to be reckoned with. However, it had been quite some time since she had been shocked by a mere piece of news.

She handed a letter to the younger woman with lustrous brown hair across from her. "In fact, I even asked the old fool in the castle about him. He admitted that it was true and even told me that he had been changed by the boy. Even more shocking is that I could tell that it was true. What do you think about that, Amelia?"

"The seal is authentic," she responded. "But first of all, you forced Frank's wand onto Neville? Of all the foolish things you could have done, Augusta!"

The elder woman had the decency to look ashamed. If it had been anyone else who had the nerve to speak to her in such a way, then they could have expected nothing less than a vicious spell. However, Amelia Bones was one of the few people that she respected in the current state of magical Britain.

Of the families within the neutrals of the Wizengamot, the Longbottom and Bones families were the most powerful in reputation. The Longbottom family had, at one time, been in Dumbledore's camp of Light families, but ever since the cruel fate that her son and daughter-in-law met under his so-called 'protection', Augusta had stepped out from under the old Leader of the Light.

Amelia Bones, however, had worked her way to where she was in a manner worthy of respect. The Bones family had never been lacking in standing, but since the death of Edgar Bones and his wife, leaving young Susan an orphaned heir, the Bones family was set to decline. Amelia Bones didn't sit by and allow that to happen. Through her own ability and uncompromising beliefs, she reached the position of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in a very impressive rise, affording her a very powerful voice in the Wizengamot and providing her a major seat in the process of trial and judgement of criminals. She even consistently wore a Glamour Charm to give herself a more stern and aged face. Only Augusta and her niece Susan remembered what her actual appearance was. Anybody who had been schooled in the same year as her simply assumed that the stress of her job had worn down her beauty.

For a woman like Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom was willing to respect her on an equal level.

So, the Longbottom matriarch sighed in response. "I made a mistake. I was growing frustrated with Neville and in my foolishness, imposed his father's wand upon him. I will be rectifying that when Christmas arrives."

Amelia nodded in acceptance and directed her attention to the other subject at hand. "This Lord Slytherin...even if Dumbledore approved of him, how can we be sure of his intentions?"

"We cannot," Augusta answered. "However, even Minerva vouched for the child who holds the title of Lord Slytherin. She had been notified of the boy's true status after the incident in House Slytherin. After observing the boy for quite some time, she admitted that she could feel nothing bad from him, even with her fervent dislike of anything Slytherin. She also mentioned that it was only to his credit that the Potter siblings seem to be incredibly close with him."

"...Did he have any influence with the recession of the Dark families? They have been cowed by something for the last month and I can think of nothing that would be more viable than the presence of Lord Slytherin."

"Most likely. In fact, he may even have something to do with the activities of the other neutral families as of late. However, without meeting him, we cannot be sure."

"Then," Amelia said, "Perhaps we should meet him soon?"

"I intend on inviting him over for a period of time during the Christmas holidays. You should bring dear Susan along for the occasion," the Longbottom matriarch replied. "I believe that is what he expected for me to do, as well."

Amelia nodded and glanced at the letter in her hand. While the message had not contained anything particularly revealing, she couldn't help but feel as if there were eyes staring at them, anticipating their moves and reactions.

And of course, there were. They never noticed the disappearance of a pin that had randomly appeared on the countertop nearby. The key to being ahead of the game was information, after all. Everything was moving along nicely.

…_.._

**A/N: That's it for now! Ah, spring break is coming up, which makes me so excited. So, we finally broke out Sirius…and somebody else? Well, that'll be revealed in due time. Also, we get a little peek at what's going on elsewhere. **

**No reviews to address, but please give your thanks and applause to my friend and new editor, MungWang. No longer will you suffer from the over-use of had or quite!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Next time will probably include another major plot progression point and we should be getting to Halloween pretty soon~ I wonder what'll happen? Next upload is in two days, as per usual, but we'll see if we can't get in a special release over Spring Break. Cheers! **


	25. HP:DP Chapter 25 - Crucial Catch

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 25 – Crucial Catch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, there'd be a book or two that laid out every single intricate detail about how the world works. Just kidding, I'm a lazy bum.**

As the first month of the Hogwarts year came to a close, the state of the school was quite peaceful. The first years were working themselves into the pace of schooling, while the upper years re-accustomed themselves to the busy days. The teachers were often busy with grading paperwork or working on personal projects, but today was a special one. Today was the day that the professors came together to discuss matters, if there were any worth addressing.

While there had been no issues to be brought up, there was indeed a topic of interest that was hanging on the minds of many of the teachers. That being said, there was typically one professor that was always absent from these gatherings. With how the year had much improved over the previous years, he decided to grace the gathering with his presence. He wasn't planning on speaking much, either way.

Of course, it was never that simple. As he opened the door into the room that McGonagall had designated for the staff meeting, nearly all the heads within the room turned towards him.

"Severus? You decided to attend this time around?" McGonagall asked with slight surprise shining through her otherwise impassive expression.

Snape gave a noncommittal shrug in response. "I found myself considerably less...burdened this year."

"Well, you came at the perfect time," Professor Sprout said excitedly. "We were just discussing our first years. Adrian Vulpis in particular!"

"What about him?" Snape asked with a raised brow.

"He's a very intelligent child, is he not?" Professor Flitwick remarked. "Despite his general disinterest in answering questions in class, it's very obvious that he almost always knows the answer first. He nearly always completes his exercises first, unless he goes off to help the other students."

"And in those cases, it is usually one of the others in the group that hovers around him that complete the exercise first or know the answer first," Professor Sprout said with admiration.

"Group?" Professor Vector asked. She was the instructor for the Arithmancy elective, and as such, only knew as much as she heard from the other staff members. "He sounded like an interesting enough child with how much all of you vouch for his ability. Does he have a following as well?"

"That is not an entirely accurate description of their dynamic," McGonagall said. "They aren't his followers by any means. He seems more like a guide to them, as if he's teaching a group of apprentices, but wants them to consider themselves his equals. Three of my cubs, and one each from Filius and Pomona's Houses gravitate around him the most, along with two from his own House. Even the Malfoy boy seems to dip in and out of the group."

"They may be the only ones actively around him, but you all must have noticed the respect in the gazes of even the upper year Slytherins? I hear his voice on the lips of those in my class as well. He seems to be quite a fun individual to gossip about." Professor Sinistra asked before turning her gaze over to Snape. "Anything to add, Severus?"

The Potions Master shrugged before crossing his arms, glancing imperceptibly at one of the present professors. "That is not information for me to disclose. I would simply keep in mind that there is much more to that child than you could ever imagine, should you ever need to interact with him for an extended period of time. Do not make the mistake of treating him like a child," he answered before turning around. "I will be taking my leave. I have a potion that I should be tending to…"

Snape left before any other questions could be asked. One followed out after the Potions Master, however, while another slipped out of the room with a grimace of pain upon their face.

…_.._

"Severus!"

He glanced backwards, slowing his steps. "Minerva. Did you need something else from me?"

"Adrian Vulpis. What did he do to change you and Albus? What happened to Harry?" McGonagall asked with a serious expression. "It sometimes feels as if I'm watching Sirius Black with James all over again. What happened at the Dursleys?"

The Potions Master came to a full-stop and turned around, staring at the woman. For a few moments, he considered his response before sighing.

"Albus made a mistake, leaving the child with those...people. A mistake that almost became irreversibly damaging. If it weren't for the appearance of Adrian Vulpis, I cannot imagine what the old fool would have done to destroy the boy's future. And we would have been helpless to do anything. I failed Lily from the very beginning, and you failed your star pupils' son just as badly. The amount of mental abuse, neglect, and malnutrition he suffered under the hands of those pieces of filth was worse than even my childhood. At least I had my mother to protect me, for as long as she lived. Adrian Vulpis has done all he can to help the boy grow past what he suffered. But the fact still remains that we failed the Potter boy in not ensuring he would be safe in the place he should have been able to call a home," Snape answered gravely. "I tell you this because I doubt you would ever find out otherwise. They do not blame you for the oversight, but I understand that you would not feel the same. Do what you will with that knowledge."

The Potions Master turned back around and continued on his way to his office in the dungeons. McGonagall stood there stunned, contemplating what she'd been told. At first, rage flared up against Dumbledore, towards his role in everything. It was doused just as quickly by cold anger at herself and remorse. She hadn't done anything. She wasn't the reason Harry was placed with the Dursleys. But she also could done more. She could have gone back that fateful night and taken in the boy herself, or brought him to Augusta, or…anything. Anything would have been better than doing nothing. She numbly walked back to her office as she contemplated that. Her anger towards Dumbledore could wait for later.

…_.._

He groaned in pain as he felt his master stir awake. The pain had come suddenly and he only barely made it out of the room before he drew the attentions of the other staff members. He made his way into an abandoned room and sealed the room quickly before unfurling the turban wrapped around his head. On the back of his head, the facial features of another being became vaguely apparent.

A look of fear appeared on Quirrell's face. "M-m-m-master, I thought it would still take you months before –"

"_Silence, you stuttering fool!"_ The face on his head hissed. "_I have little time for you to waste! There is something about the situation that makes me uneasy…. You are drink the unicorn's blood earlier than scheduled…and hasten your search for the Stone!"_

"Y-y-yes, master. W-w-what about the child the other teachers were speaking of?"

"_What of him? He is a child, he is of no consequence to me! Just keep your eye on the Potter boy…if you see the chance to harm him, then do so. Do not fail me, Quirrell…you know the consequences of my displeasure!"_

"O-o-of course, master…"

…_.._

The Great Lake truly was a beautiful sight at night. The moonlight shone down upon the water's surface at the perfect angle and intensity, given the body of water a very mysterious aura. The lake and its surrounding shore was a favorite of the students as a spot of relaxation on the weekends. The outside weather was cool, but not quite cold enough to drive them indoors yet. Any issues with temperature were generally solved by their self-adjusting robes either way.

That being said, it wasn't often that students had the chance to enjoy the sight and atmosphere of the lake at night. It wasn't permitted for the students to be wandering about outside at night, after all. Getting caught would mean detention and a loss of points to whomever was caught doing so. Of course, Adrian generally disregarded any such limitations in favor of self-enjoyment.

Even still, the rest of his group weren't particularly keen on getting in trouble with Filch, the resident caretaker, or their Head of Houses. Which was why they weren't actually outside by the Black Lake. It was great that the Room of Requirement could transform into essentially any location that you could picture in your mind, given certain limitations.

So, it was indoors that they could enjoy the beauty of the moon and stars shining down upon them and the wind breezing by their bodies as they jogged around in accordance with the exercise regimen that they had been following for the past month. After the first couple of days, everybody was fully willing to follow the menu that Adrian had prepared for them.

It helped that they were generally well-motivated by the other members of their group. Iris and Harry usually led the pack in the exercise segments of their time in the Room of Requirement. Everybody saw the twins as the second best role models after Adrian, due to the simple fact that they were both directly under their purple-eyed leader in magical and physical strength.

But, of course, that wasn't quite the real motivation they faced while exercising. No, what they would never verbally admit, and always motivated them to work harder, was the fact that Hermione and Neville were more fit than everybody other than Adrian, Harry, and Iris. The bushy-haired girl didn't seem to ever notice herself, as she was always intently paying attention to Adrian's lectures or asking questions while they ran, but she always consistently stayed ahead of the rest of the herd. Neville did the same, staying focused on the lectures that Adrian gave out in his full-power efforts to improve himself as he ran.

Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise may have been fine with the fact if it weren't for the burning in their cheeks caused by none other than Adrian. While he ran backwards in front of them and lectured, his ever-present grin always seemed to be taunting them about the fact that Hermione and Neville were fitter than they were. It was good-natured teasing, of course, but it ignited the flames of competition in the group of children. It was only added to when they overheard Adrian asking the two about said subject.

…_.._

_"You're rather fit for a self-proclaimed bookworm, Hermione," Adrian laughed. "You did better than the most others at least. Did you exercise at all before coming to Hogwarts?"_

_Hermione blushed slightly under the praise and shook her head. "Not really, but my dad did always tease me about how much lugging around my books would improve my cardio…"_

"_Looks like he was right then," the purple-eyed boy grinned. "What about you, Neville? You've been doing pretty well for yourself as well."_

_Neville shook his head around, snapping out of his self-induced learning trance. When he registered the words, he smiled shyly. "Whenever I wasn't taking lessons from my Gran or a tutor, I spent a lot of my time in the greenhouses, moving supplies around or tending to the plants. I guess it ended up helping out more than I expected."_

…_.._

It was relatively obvious that Adrian intended for them to hear the conversation and it had the intended effect. Some of them felt like flopping on the ground when they heard their explanations, but it only made them ever more determined. At the very least, they could take pride in the fact that they all did well at different parts of their training. While Hermione did her best to improve her knowledge and skill in all of the magical fields, the others held talents towards certain specialties.

Tracey found that her more whimsical mentality and personal way of thought helped her understand and cast Charms more effectively. The nature of Charms was that they added to the properties of whatever objects or subjects they were cast upon, which Tracey seemed to comprehend to a larger degree than the others. Blaise showed his affinities to lie more towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as having a good memory for properties and identification of Dark Creatures, something that intrigued Adrian.

Neville, while still having a few issues with casting spells due to his wand, excelled in Herbology, earning much praise from Professor Sprout during classes, and was actually rather good at Potions with the calming presence of his friend as his lab partner and his application of his knowledge of the magical flora used as ingredients. Daphne's talent in the subjects that Adrian covered, however, were the mind magics.

The art of Occlumency was simply far too useful to ignore in his lessons for his friends. He would be consulting Dumbledore towards making an Occlumency course available in Hogwarts, but for now, his friends would get a head-start. Of course, not all of them were inclined towards the more advanced aspects of the mind art. All wizards could use Occlumency to the extent of shielding their minds from Legilimens and organizing their thoughts more effectively, but not all could fully master Occlumency to the point of suppressing emotions, thoughts, and storing information at will.

Iris, Neville, and Tracey lacked the aptitude for the more advanced stages of Occlumency by nature, just as Blaise and Daphne excelled at it naturally. Hermione and Harry laid in the middle ground but had room for improvement, while Adrian was already a master in the art. Of them all, however, Daphne was the only one who had the temperament to study Legilimency. As their personalities developed and they matured as individuals, they would be able to advance into stages of the mind magics that they were not ready for at present, but Adrian was satisfied with the current results nonetheless.

On the same vein of thought, he was rather satisfied with the diversity that his friends had. While they would round out their abilities with age and experience, it was good to have some specialties to consider developing in the latter years. And there were even more subjects to cover in the future and discover how proficient his friends were, such as Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and more.

"Would you stop – moving – and – let – us – hit – you?!"

Adrian brought his thoughts back around to the present situation and smiled tauntingly at his friends. All of them, save for Harry, were firing very basic marking spells at the purple-eyed boy. If the spells ever came into contact with his body or clothing, it would dye him temporarily with the color chosen by the caster, either lasting for a certain amount of time or until it was dispelled with a counter spell.

There were many variants of the spell that could be used, but for their purposes, it was just a spell to help them practice their aim. And to practice aim, what better a moving target than their swift, purple-eyed friend?

"Aim for where I'm moving to, not where I am at the moment!" Adrian said with a smile.

"We are," Tracey said in exasperation, "you just move too fast!"

What she said was absolutely correct, of course. The group were gradually improving with their aim, but every time they got closer to hitting him, he would speed up ever so slightly. The result was him hopping around just past their limits, forcing them to improve more and more. However, he didn't want to condition them to over-compensate on other targets that moved less quickly, so he took caution in making sure they had practice on slower targets with different kinds of exercises.

The game continued along naturally, but Daphne was looking rather calm. The blonde ice princess had loosened up significantly during her time with the group and felt much more comfortable letting her emotions show now, much to the delight of her long-time friend Tracey. On the other hand, that meant she usually didn't shy from slightly showing her frustration when it came to this particular exercise. It was actually one of the few times that she was ever particularly annoyed.

Which is why it felt strange that she wasn't at all flustered this time around. His suspicions were realized soon enough, indicated by barely visible shifts in Iris and Daphne's facial muscles. With a minuscule twitch that indicated a smirk, they simultaneously opened their free palms. Spell beams shot out of their wands and hands simultaneously and cut off his path of escape. They were aimed a few steps ahead, directly on-spot with where he was set to land.

Adrian was genuinely surprised and let that show on his face, eliciting smiles of delight on the two scheming girls. Of course, his expression didn't last as a look of amusement flickered on his face. A glow of magic shrouded his leg and his descent sped up significantly, allowing him to land and bounce away from the incoming spells safely.

"Oh come on!" Iris shouted with a pout. "How did you speed yourself up with magic? I didn't know you could control time too!"

Adrian laughed and stopped moving, as the group stopped firing spells. "If a charm exists to make objects feather-light, why wouldn't you be able to use magic to make something heavier?" he asked, before winking. "But, that's not completely relevant to what I did. Just a little thing to consider. I did a little trick to make myself fall more quickly, but I wouldn't worry too much about that. That's more advanced and involves elemental manipulation, so we'll explore it in the future. Optimally, you'll want to remain grounded as much as possible while dodging around, but to maneuver in mid-air, changing the attractive properties of objects around you or conjuring a whip or grapple for you to move around could work. With magic, we have a lot of ways to do anything."

The group nodded, noting down what he said and letting his suggestions broaden their mental horizons.

"Of course. Now, back to exercises!"

The group groaned as a whole, but continued along nonetheless. They would have to regroup to think of another way to throw the boy off. It didn't discourage them though. It wouldn't be any fun if Adrian fell that easily to schemes, after all.

…..

An hour or so later, the group all returned to their respective House Common Rooms with no incident. Upon returning, their blond-haired friend approached with a concerned expression.

"Adrian, I haven't received any return letters from my father in a while now… Pansy, Theo, and the others are keeping their parents in the dark, but I'm unsure what my father's silence might mean…"

That was strange. If anything, he would have expected the Malfoy patriarch to be searching for information. It might do to send a shadow clone to the Malfoy property to find out what was occurring then. He should have done so earlier.

"Alright Draco. Thanks for letting me know," Adrian said with a nod. "Ah, how could I forget? You've been worrying about Christmas, right?"

"Yes… I can't say I'm very eager to return to my father, especially with this recent silence… It never felt like home before, but now I'm actually scared to return," Draco admitted with a shiver.

Adrian patted his friend on the shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be alright. I'll get it handled Draco, you just focus on school."

Draco nodded and smiled. "All right. See you tomorrow then, Adrian."

The blond boy walked off towards the dormitory and Adrian looked after him contemplatively. "Daphne, did you receive a response from your parents yet?" he asked suddenly.

The blonde girl nodded. "I was going to talk to you about that, actually. They said meeting during the Christmas holiday would be agreeable. First moves then?"

"Amongst other things," Adrian responded. "Alliances to be formed, justice to be served…" he looked off into the distance. "Criminals to be pursued."

…..

Night time was the only chance he really had. Once all of the little brats fell asleep, he would scurry out and look for scraps of food or snacks he could salvage in the Common Room. It was a pitiful existence, but one he had accustomed himself to after having experienced it for so many years. He made his way carefully out of the red-headed brat's pocket and landed on the floor softly, skittering quickly towards the exit of the boy's dormitory.

How long would he have to endure this life? He wasn't sure. As long as he had to. There was only one way for him to get his life back…and he would have to wait for who knows how long. But he would wait nonetheless. There was no other choice. He could see the first step down the staircase already, even in the darkness, thanks to his eyes and familiarity with the dormitory.

But he never saw the Stunner coming at him from his blind spot. He was knocked unconscious instantly, with no chance to escape. Harry gazed at the rat for a couple of seconds before smiling grimly. He resisted the urge to kick the rat down the staircase and collected it immediately. He swiftly made his way to the entrance of his dormitory.

"Rather quick of you, Harry. I'd expected a tad longer."

"As fast as I could," he responded. "With this…we can free my godfather, right? Sirius Black…"

"That and more. Good work, Harry. Now get to sleep, the boss will handle the rest."

Harry nodded and turned back into the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving behind the Adrian's smiling clone. He darted his way through the hallways and down the dungeons. It was time for magical Britain to get a little wake-up call.

…..

**A/N: And, we're done here! No peer review for this chapter, but I don't think my solo-grammar is that bad~ :D A bit more about what's going on, a bit more development of the crew, and we're moving along steadily~ And of course…we catch a rat!**

**Edit: Made a physics goof! I just replaced it~ Mass doesn't affect downwards velocity Q.Q**

**Next time, we'll see what Adrian's doing with said rat! And that might honestly be the entirety of the chapter, because catching a Pettigrew means a lot of things happening…but we'll see! Man, there's something about being home that just makes you really lazy, in comparison to being on campus… Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, follow and favorite if you'd like to. Cheers!**


	26. HP:DP Chapter 26 – Bonding and Bones

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 26 – Bonding and Bones**

**Disclaimer: Boop! That was not an onomatopoeia for the sound of me owning Harry Potter, therefore, I still don't own it!**

It felt strange, being hopelessly awake at this time of night. Something made her feel absolutely restless, an occurrence that had only happened once or twice before. She couldn't help the feeling that Adrian was up to something at Hogwarts whenever this happened. She sighed and brushed some hair off of her face, reading her potions book quietly underneath the lamp light of her desk.

After the children had departed for Hogwarts, she and Andi decided to return to individual rooms. While they were rather reluctant to do so, they felt as if it would be more productive to separate. It proved to be true considering that the two women followed different internal clocks, though it had been nice sharing a few months together relaxing. She was altogether thankful that they had made the decision considering the current situation, as she would have hated disturbing her sister with her insomnia.

A sound reverberated through the house as the grandfather clock marked midnight. A light breeze rustled her nightdress and elicited goose bumps, startling her slightly. She turned around rapidly and drew her wand in a fluid motion as she did, aiming towards a spot instinctively. The familiar face instantly dispelled her wariness and a soft smile replaced her formerly guarded expression.

"What are you doing here at this time of night? You shouldn't be breaking curfew on your first year…" Narcissa chimed, her delight overshadowing her half-hearted scolding.

Adrian shrugged and walked towards her. "Well, I never did like following the rules, but I had some news to bring along," he smiled, "and I thought it'd be nice to see you. It's been over a month now–"

He didn't finish his sentence before Narcissa laughed and dragged him into a hug, seating him on her lap. Adrian relaxed into her embrace, perhaps his first time truly relaxing in quite some time. The two sat in a comfortable silence for some time, their breathing soft, synchronized, and barely audible.

"Have you been taking it easier like I asked?" Narcissa asked softly, fixing Adrian's messy hair. "You can avoid the topic by letter, but not while you're right here in front of me..."

Adrian chuckled. "If we're speaking relatively, then yes. I have to make sure everybody has their foundations laid solidly, after all."

"If that's what it takes for you to lighten the load on yourself," she said with a nod of acceptance. Better than nothing. "I missed you. Harry and Iris too."

"And I you," he replied, looking into her eyes. He cracked a smirk. "They would get mad at me if I told them that I came back without bringing them along."

Narcissa smiled. "Well, you won't need to, will you? Thank you for coming back to visit sooner than planned…" she whispered. "Really."

"Why would you need to thank me for that?" Adrian smiled. "This isn't just nice for you, you know…do you know how many men would kill to be where I am right now?" he teased jokingly.

Narcissa laughed and simply hugged him tighter in response, before smirking. "Well, I wouldn't prefer anyone over you, so rest assured in that… Who could beat out these?" she asked, suddenly pinching him on one of his cheeks.

Both of them laughed at the silly moment, just enjoying their time leisurely. It wasn't an entirely noticeable feeling whenever the other was gone, but being together just felt that much better as they spent more and more time just basking in the other's presence.

"So, what news did you bring?" Narcissa eventually asked.

Adrian sighed in relief and looked upwards. "We finally caught Pettigrew."

Narcissa went silent, turning to look directly at Adrian. He gave her a few seconds to consider the implications before continuing.

"Once Pettigrew is interviewed under Veritaserum in trial at the Wizengamot, the pieces will come together. With the files that Andromeda put together with your help, we can lead it right back to Lucius. Sirius will be free soon…and you'll have Draco back by Christmas."

She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but no words came out. Even after the severing of the bond between her and House Malfoy and even after the safety ensured to her by staying within the Vulpis Manor … She still never felt fully un-chained. Not because of Lucius still roaming as a free man. He had become a figure of small significance to her once Adrian helped her settle everything. It was because of her son.

The joy she felt with every letter Adrian sent in return to her during the past weeks only increased when she learned of how her little dragon was doing. The diminishing hope she'd held in recovering her son had rekindled immensely following his first response and assessment of the blond boy. It filled her with happiness to read about the potential that Draco held. It only saddened her more when she thought of the fact that she might never be able to have him back. It worried her when she thought of him returning to Malfoy Manor, with no telling how Lucius might have changed in her absence.

It had been the lingering fear that had always held a place in her heart even after everything that had changed. He would never be safe if he was to return to Hogwarts for schooling while under the legal guardianship of Lucius. She would never have the chance to have Draco back completely. The relief she felt because of this overpowered even her relief that Sirius would finally be free of Azkaban.

She slumped in her seat, suddenly drained of energy from her internal emotional shifts. Her eyes drooped as exhaustion hit her. Narcissa vaguely felt herself moved through the air and tucked into bed by Adrian's warm magic. She felt his small hand cup her cheek for a moment before it pulled itself away. She slowly reached out towards it and latched her hands on.

Adrian smiled softly as Narcissa grabbed onto his hand. He conjured a comfier chair to her bedside and seated himself, clasping his other hand together onto hers. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his seat. He wouldn't rather be anywhere else anyway.

…_.._

Amelia rubbed her forehead in pain. She'd received her fair share of anonymous tips in her time in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but this one took the cake. It wasn't even as much of a tip as it was flat-out instructions.

Something about that ticked her off internally, but she was a mature woman. And with her logical thinking, she could see that what she had been sent by the mysterious Lord Slytherin was perhaps one of the gravest miscarriages of justice she'd ever seen.

"Handle with discretion, indeed…" she muttered as she stared at the note in her hands. Her gaze shifted to the other things that came along with it.

The first object of interest was the cage with a single, Stunned rat held captive within it. Closer inspection by experts would reveal that the cage was locked by a ward that was keyed specifically to Amelia and that the rat had a small pair of handcuffs holding its front paws together. Further inspection would reveal that the handcuffs were re-sizable, magic nullifying, and prevented the wearer from changing back and forth from their Animagus form without external assistance, meaning that while Amelia or anybody else was fully capable of reversing the Animagus transfiguration, the wearer was not able to morph into their Animagus form or human form freely.

And Amelia had already verified that the rat within the cage was indeed an unregistered Animagus, which fell in line with the claims that Lord Slytherin had left within his accompanying letter. Upon first receiving the package of materials and reading through the letter, she had secretly accessed the records of Sirius Black's arrest, the surrounding crime scene report, and searched for the existence of his subsequent trial. She found that the former corresponded with the claim that the rat was Peter Pettigrew, as the rat was indeed missing a finger, and that the latter did not exist.

While she could not be sure of the rat's identity until actually performing the Animagus reversal spell, she was already beginning to believe the claims based purely on the strange circumstances surrounding Sirius Black. It wasn't as if the woman hadn't known the man herself after all, but those days had been left far behind, on the day that most of magical Britain celebrated…and a select few mourned.

Nonetheless, she was patiently waiting for the two guests she would need to properly handle this matter. And as if on cue, the Floo in her office activated. As promised, the first was the one and only Albus Dumbledore. Amelia could already feel a difference in the old wizard from his somber demeanor and the lack of the strange aura that usually accompanied the man as he interacted with people.

"Amelia," Dumbledore greeted with a nod. "A pleasure to see you again, though the circumstances could be more cheerful."

"Albus," Amelia returned with a stern look and a hint of shock. It was the first time he'd ever addressed her as such. "From your words, I presume you understand what the issue is?"

"Yes, as the greatest fault lies in my hands for allowing such an injustice to occur," he replied in remorse. "Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper of the Potters, and the one who betrayed them. It was originally to be Sirius Black, however the Potters put their faith in Mister Pettigrew and performed a switch." Dumbledore gazed at the unconscious rat in the cage. "Their faith was betrayed, obviously. And I did nothing to protect Mister Black."

Amelia clenched her fists tightly as she stared at the old wizard across for her. "Why!?" she demanded.

"…Because of my foolishness. Because of a plan that I had and the belief that I was infallible."

Dumbledore's answer was sincere and honest. The man had even been perfectly willing to turn himself into the Ministry and be imprisoned for the crimes he'd committed. In the end however, even Andromeda, Narcissa, and Harry, who had been done the most wrong by the old wizard in the group, were accepting of the fact that the man could make up for his mistakes much better on the outside than inside a cell accomplishing nothing.

Regardless of any of those sentiments, however, his answer only served to anger Amelia further. She couldn't understand the implications behind that statement with only the information she knew, so the cryptic answer only irritated her. Before the situation could escalate any further, the Floo activated again. Both pairs of eyes directed themselves to the portal as a figure stepped through.

Dumbledore shivered as a pair of eyes that still promised pain settled themselves on him before shifting quickly to her main target of the visit.

"Amelia…it's been a while," she greeted with a smile.

The witch allowed an expression of confusion and shock to show on her face. "Andromeda? You're the second person I was waiting for? How are you related to this new Lord Slytherin?"

"I'll explain later. I'd like to get Sirius out of Azkaban as fast as I possibly can. I'm sure you would too, now that we have the chance to finally prove him innocent," Andromeda replied.

…_.._

The last couple of weeks had been rather awful for one Cornelius Fudge. Since the beginning of his tenure of his career as Minister for Magic, he had been rather dependent on advice from people more capable than he. At first, he had been consulting Dumbledore for advice towards what he should be doing, but that soon stopped with the influence of Lucius Malfoy.

Through the Malfoy patriarch's proficient silver tongue and use of bribes, Fudge began to heed the words of the Pureblood Supremacist faction for the most part. He wasn't fully in the camp, but it was the camp he favored due in part to the fear instilled within him by Lucius Malfoy that Dumbledore was aiming for his job and being perfectly willing to allow others to dictate policies for him, as long as he kept his job.

That being said, one could imagine how he felt when it seemed the Malfoy patriarch had fallen off the face of the earth. Despite however many times he had tried to contact his benefactor over the past month or so, he had received no response. Nothing significant had occurred in Lucius's absence, but the longer he went without his advisor, the more discomfort he felt.

"Minister, there are some guests for you!"

The nervous tone of his secretary's voice didn't calm him the least. Nor would the conversation that would quickly follow.

…_.._

"What?!" Fudge yelled. "What do you mean, Sirius Black may be innocent?! H-he personally confessed to killing the Potters and then blew up all of those Muggles in front of witnesses! How could he possibly be innocent?"

"I looked over the transcripts of Black's arrest and while his words were suspect at the time and in the moment, a different meaning can be interpreted if you think about it more clearly," Amelia explained. "In his shock from the explosion, his words were said due to the guilt he felt towards his indirect role in the deaths of the Potters, which was a very minor one."

"What does that matter?!" Fudge asked. "He was still the only one who could have –"

At this point, Amelia figured actions would speak louder than words. She unlocked the cage and tossed the rat onto the floor. She drew her wand, startling Fudge, and quickly performed the Animagus reversal spell on the offending animal. The Minister opened his mouth to reprimand Amelia for drawing her wand, but his words didn't make it out when he noticed the newly-appeared man on the ground in front of him. Amelia was in a similar state of minor shock, now completely believing in the innocence of Sirius with this final piece of proof.

She then explained the entirety of the situation and Peter Pettigrew's role in it all to the Minister. After she finished, Fudge started sweating and pacing around the office. He glanced at the three in front of him.

"I-I can't just let him free at this point… The Ministry will look weak…and I might get fired!" he said in a panic, before glaring suspiciously at them. "That's what this is all about, isn't it? You just want to get me out of the seat so one of you can replace me!"

Andromeda and Amelia resisted the urge to hex the idiotic Minister, but this was where Dumbledore specialized.

The old wizard shook his head calmly and smiled gently. "Cornelius, we are not after your job. Amelia is quite happy where she stands and would most likely hate to be stuck in the bureaucratic mire that would come along with being the Minister for Magic. I have enough responsibilities with the three positions that I do have and I believe Miss Tonks is quite happy where she is in life and working with who she is. On the contrary, can you not see the opportunity this gives you?

This injustice was committed before you became Minister for Magic, so revealing this issue would only benefit you. The public will see it as your pursuit of justice and truth, despite what the previous Minister and previous Head of the DMLE allowed to occur. You will also be setting free the last main branch member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, something that will no doubt be looked favorably upon by our fellows in the Wizengamot."

Finally, Andromeda spoke up to put the final nail in the coffin and tip over the last domino.

"And with the testimony from Peter Pettigrew under Veritaserum, who is no doubt from higher up in You-Know-Who's circle from his betrayal of the Potters and his commitment to hiding from the law, we can put to rest any doubts that the public and other members of the Wizengamot have of those who were Imperiused into committing acts under the name of the Death Eaters. We will have the tool necessary to definitively prove their innocence!"

Fudge's expression brightened almost immediately, as if he had experienced some sort of spiritual enlightenment as he considered the words they had just spoken. With all of these after-effects, then he may perhaps become the most publicly-approved Minister for Magic in the history of the Ministry of Magic!

He would fully gain the support he needed in the Wizengamot for his virtuous actions and aid in proving the innocence of his main supporters, even without the help of Lucius! With this single action, all of his problems could be solved! His eyes gleamed with excitement, but he couldn't help but have a bit more doubt in his mind. He looked to Andromeda.

"Do you really think this will be beneficial? What credibility do you lend to your words outside of being a very skilled and renowned prosecutor, Miss Tonks? You've never been politically active before, so how would you know?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Minister Fudge," Andromeda said with a smile. She lifted her hand up and revealed the rings she had been concealing from them, eliciting gasps of shock from Amelia and Fudge. "I am now the Regent for the Founding House of Slytherin and Noble and Most Ancient House of Vulpis."

She didn't need to say anything further as Fudge's mind ran away with the implications of such a status. Amelia, of course, realized that that fact still didn't give her any validity towards being politically savvy though she didn't doubt the woman's adaptability and skill, but that also wasn't the point. As long as they successfully baited Fudge into going along with putting Pettigrew on trial, the mission was complete.

The poor Minister would still have a month or two of calm before the trial could be set up and finally take place. They could only hope he did his best to enjoy that calm because not many people deserved the sort of chaos that was set to ensue soon. It would be quite the show, alright.

…_.._

**A/N: Ah, that's the end of this one. I hope that first scene I had went rather well. I thought that it was about time for a decent bonding scene, but I'm not sure if I executed my mental image quite well enough. Tell me what you think! As for the rest, well, poor Fudge isn't going to get exactly what he bargained for.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Halloween should be up next, before we move into the trials, which will then be followed by Christmas~ Of course, that'll be over the course of the next few chapters. Cheers!**


	27. HP:DP Chapter 27 – Halloween

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 27 – Halloween**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did, it would have been awesome for more magical species and communities to be brought up more often. **

Just like every other day, the Room of Requirement was bustling with activity as the usual group of children occupied the area for their sessions. They were spread all over the room, its layout having shifted to a comfy Common Room-like setting since their allotted time for exercise was over. While the rest of the children were discussing some essays that had been assigned by their classes, Adrian, Harry, and Iris were off in a corner.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you guys tomorrow?" Adrian asked, concern replacing his usually nonchalant expression. "I can put off my inspection for another time, really."

Harry shook his head. "No. Halloween is definitely one of the days that you're more likely to get a result. You shouldn't risk missing the chance to communicate with Hogwarts. Anything you might learn could be really important!"

"We'll be fine, really," Iris said with a reassuring smile. "You already told us about what Quirrell is going to do tomorrow, so we're ready for it! Besides, we probably won't even need to worry about it."

Adrian sighed. "I understand that you two want to handle Quirrell yourself, but I would still rather eliminate the threat before anything happens…"

"We appreciate that, but we need to be able to test ourselves too, you know?" Harry asked. "Maybe going through with the Headmaster's original plan might've been a bad idea if we were completely unaware, but we're not!"

Iris nodded. "We know exactly what we're getting into, we have Kurama and Kyoka guarding us, and Dumbledore is fully on our side! We need a challenge," she asserted, determination burning in her eyes. "And this is perfect. We need to be able to take care of ourselves, and that won't happen without real trials. We'll be perfectly fine tomorrow!"

Adrian simply sighed in resignation. He hadn't been successful in convincing the two ever before, and he wasn't successful this time around either. He really didn't like the idea of letting them go through the trials and confront Quirrellmort themselves, but he could understand the desire of testing themselves. At the very least, they knew what they getting into and they had help waiting in the event of anything bad happening.

The feeling had resurged today however, as Halloween awaited them the next day. He couldn't help but feel that something would happen tomorrow and nothing they could do, short of killing Quirrell early, would stop it from happening. So he tried one more time to convince them otherwise, to no avail evidently.

Tomorrow, he would again be attempting to connect with the consciousness of Hogwarts that had spoken to him on their first day of Hogwarts. He had tried a few times since, but with no success outside of receiving a vague feeling of when the best chances would be. Those instincts had pointed strongly to Halloween. He was glad that tomorrow seemed like it would yield some results but would be forced to spend the entire day focused on the task, so he didn't chance missing the opportunity.

It would be up to his friends to handle anything that occurred tomorrow, so he could only hope nothing too bad occurred. Of course, that meant that something was more than likely going to happen. Life just really sucked sometimes. At least they were relatively well-prepared.

…_.._

Harry and Iris awakened the next day with anticipation ever present in their thoughts. The feeling was numbed slightly by the dreary mood both of them were in, due to the significance of the day. While many people celebrated the day for many reasons, including the fall of Voldemort, a few people mourned the day as the day they lost their loved ones. Neville was the only other one directly affected by the day in their group, though the others were sharp enough to catch onto why.

Nevertheless, the day continued and so did their classes. When the others asked about Adrian's absence during breakfast, the Potter twins simply answered that he was taking care of something with permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to miss the day. The day passed with no incident until finally, they returned to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.

Since the Halloween Feast was one of the few occasions where the students were required to sit at their House tables, no students were displaced from their corresponding Houses for the meal.

Bats fluttered about on the walls and ceilings while clouds of the creatures flew around overhead. Pumpkins engraved with traditionally wicked faces and lighted by the candle flames holstered within them hovered about in the air. Some emitted purple and green light from their flames as an additional element to the atmosphere.

Soon enough, the feast began as foodstuffs began to appear on the golden plates scattered about the tables. The sound of conversation and chatter quickly filled the room as people filled their plates with food.

"You ok, Neville?"

The round-faced boy was startled out of his daze, blinking rapidly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Harry," Neville replied with a sigh. He slowly added some food to his plate, but it was obvious that his appetite wasn't the greatest at the moment.

"Thinking about your parents?" Iris asked straight-forwardly, accompanied by compassion in her tone. There wasn't really much point to beating around the bush here.

Neville hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly, eyes watering slightly as he tried his best to control himself. "Yeah…Every time Halloween comes around, I can't help but think about them…"

The three sat in silence together for a few moments, unnoticed by their Housemates. The basic spell combinations for privacy that Adrian taught them to use sure were useful for situations like these.

Eventually, Harry spoke up, drawing Neville's gaze to himself. "Yeah… It's kind of hard to deal with when almost everybody else is celebrating, isn't it?"

"But you know, if you ever want to talk about it," Iris said with a small smile, "You can always come to us. We all lost a lot on that night."

"We're here for you if you need us," Harry nodded in agreement. "Just like we know you'll always be there for us."

Neville was stunned for only a moment or two before he smiled and nodded his head emotionally. He rubbed away his tears and they took a few more private moments before they dispelled the localized spells and joined the rest of the table in conversation, significantly uplifted from their earlier moods.

Of course, the peace only lasted so long.

The doors to the Great Hall flew wide open, making an audible noise as Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, terror evident on his face. If they hadn't already known the circumstances surrounding the situation, Harry and Iris would have believed that he was genuinely terrified. Everyone stared at him as he reached the staff table, in front of Dumbledore's chair.

"T-T-Trolls in the dungeons!" he gasped loudly, his face incredibly pale. "Thought you ought to know." He collapsed to the floor in a dead faint. Harry and Iris couldn't help but roll their eyes, but they had to give the man credit for his acting ability.

There was a pregnant pause before the Hall erupted into a panic, but it only lasted for a short few moments with the Headmaster's quick usage of a single, large firecracker from his wand.

"Prefects, assemble your House members!" Dumbledore boomed. "Everyone shall stay put here in the Great Hall! Professors, stand at the ready!"

The Prefects scrambled to follow the orders and the teachers moved closer to the front of the Hall, but Harry, Iris, and Neville were more distracted by Tracey, Hermione, and Daphne who were approaching with panic stricken on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Blaise!" Daphne exclaimed, discarding her persona in a moment of genuine panic. "He said he would be here shortly, but he didn't show up! He's still in the dungeons!"

The Gryffindor trios' eyes widened. With no hesitation, the group came together and ran out of the Great Hall. In the chaos of trying to bring students back into the Hall, nobody noticed their disappearance aside from Dumbledore.

The old wizard frowned in concern. He held the utmost confidence in the ability of the children and had no doubt that Adrian was training them very well. However, he couldn't help but worry for the group of children, even as he noticed the shadows of the two foxes that appeared with Adrian at times trailing them. He would follow after them as soon as the situation within the hall calmed down, to ensure that nothing bad happened to the students.

…_.._

Blaise sighed as he clenched his silver necklace within his hands. He stared at the accessory for a few moments, guilt rolling around in his mind. It had already been more than a month since he first met the people that he now considered great friends. A month since he'd left the nest of his protective and doting mother, but also a month that he'd kept his secret from his friends.

A whole month that he fought his mind to stop objectifying his friends as assets, connections, and items. He'd come into Hogwarts with a calculating and detached plan that would shock even Daphne, but it had collapsed at first contact with Adrian Vulpis and the growth of genuine friendships that he never thought he'd experience. At this point, he felt that even without needing to execute his plan, he would still achieve his goal. Yet, he still couldn't disperse the part of his mind that desperately desired to separate himself from his mother and held no faith in those he now considered friends.

But despite how he might have been keeping secrets from his friends, he felt as if Adrian had been able to see through him this entire time. It was perhaps the only thing that was keeping him relatively stable, as he forcefully suppressed the instincts that ruled him. His mother had disapproved of his decision, but gave him the chance, with the intent of forcing him to realize the futility of his rejection and submit. And he had already nearly done so many times, if not for those piercing purple eyes. He twitched slightly before shaking his head.

He sighed as he splashed some water on his face in the empty bathroom. He was already late for the Halloween feast, but he doubted he would be attending anyway. The strange effect that the day had on him wasn't something he wanted to tempt fate with in the midst of the other students, especially without the presence of Adrian.

Just as he turned to return to the dungeons however, his eyes locked onto the two towering creatures approaching the chamber and his nose registered the foul stench they were emitting. They sniffed the air suspiciously for a few moments before looking directly at him with a stare of interest.

Blaise quickly ran forward and shut the door futilely, mind running at a mile a minute as he pondered how he might be able to get out of the situation. His only way out was through the same corridor that the two trolls were coming through. He wasn't quite sure if he'd be able to get through this safely. While he might be able to make his way out with the training that Adrian had put them through, he wasn't confident that he would be able to perform as well with two in-the-flesh trolls going after him.

He wasn't given much more time to think as two clubs crashed against the door between him and them, instantly breaking crushing it into splinters. They slowly made their way into the chamber and put themselves in the way of the exit, observing the individual before them. They brandished their clubs and started demolishing the chamber as they approached.

He gritted his teeth and drew his wand, trying to levitate one of the clubs out of its troll's hands with the Charm they'd recently learned, so he would have a better chance at escaping without being crushed into bits and pieces. Unfortunately, he was unable to dislodge the weapon as the troll's grip and mind was fully focused on keeping a grasp on the club and smashing him into paste. He jabbed his wand and set one of the clubs on fire, severely startling the troll into smacking its partner.

Blaise darted forward, trying to get out while the trolls were occupied with one another. A club came slamming down onto the ground in front of him, as they regained their attention to him just a few steps short of getting past them. The other suddenly swung its club horizontally at him, which he dodged with relative ease. Despite that, the attempts of a monster in trying to murder him were sufficiently mentally taxing to instill fear into him.

"Hey uglies, come over here!" he heard two voices shout simultaneously.

Two spells smacked into each troll, cutting their magic-resistant skin very slightly. Regardless of the severity of the injury, the action was enough to enrage the pair of dumb creatures. They roared loudly and turned around.

Blaise caught sight of his saviors. Daphne, Harry, Iris, and Hermione had fired off the Severing Charms, while Neville and Tracey had their hands cupped around their mouths, indicators that they were the shouters.

The very slightly wounded trolls began to rampage, smashing apart the stalls and toilets within the bathroom chamber, sending rubble flying all over the place. Blaise ducked around, trying to avoid the projectiles. A large piece of rock came falling down from the air, forcing him to raise his wand up to slow its descent and quickly dive out of the way towards his friends.

Just as quickly, the group of children waved their wands and the clubs that the trolls were holding were forcefully taken from their grips. Harry Banished a club being hovered by Daphne, sending the object sailing through the air and crashing into the head of the first troll, knocking it unconscious. The other club had two simultaneous Levitating Charms activated on it, sending it flying up through the air and slamming into the chin of the second troll.

With a sickening thud, it fell backwards and crashed onto the floor next to the single other incapacitated troll. The whole ordeal was rather anti-climactic now that it had ended, but Blaise couldn't help but go weak at the knees due to his narrow escape from impending doom.

He jogged over to his friends with a smile. "You guys came to rescue me! I thought I was done for…thank you!"

Blaise waited for a few moments, before realizing that his friends weren't going to be saying anything. He noticed that they had stunned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Iris tilted her head, as if she was seeing wrong, before answering the question. "Blaise, why do you have pointy ears and tiny nubs on your head?"

"And why do you look like a girl?" Daphne asked incredulously.

The group watched as Blaise froze for a moment before noticing that something was missing. A cursory glance revealed to them all that the silver pendant that Blaise usually wore had fallen to the ground, chain broken.

"Well, damn it."

…_.._

Adrian took a deep breath as he sat cross-legged upon his bed in a meditative manner. He probed the representation of his magical core and the sealed portion of within it, while simultaneously feeling the environment for any unique feelings provided by the castle itself. He began this immediately upon waking up and continued to do so through the entirety of the day. Many hours quickly passed when suddenly, he felt a pulse of magic resonate through his body and boom through the walls around him.

A familiar presence appeared within his mind, the vague outline of a figure materializing inside his mindscape.

"_Lady Hogwarts," Adrian greeted respectfully. "How do you feel? Has my core been sufficient for the recharging of your magic?"_

A few moments passed before the voice within his head answered.

"_My recovery progresses well, though the credit is due to the amazing generative capabilities of your unique being." The voice paused for a few moments before continuing. "Sovereign Heir, head my words. You must visit the Forbidden Forest soon. The centaurs hold the ability to dispel some of the worries that have plagued you and will make your path clearer. Your Fate is within your hands, make your decisions wisely._

_I also see that you have made substantial usage of the Room of Requirement. Further secrets lie beyond the walls and halls of Hogwarts. With time and growth, the path to unlock these hidden secrets will make themselves apparent. Continue growing steadily."_

Adrian fully took Hogwarts' words to heart. It had been quite some time since he had given a Sovereign Trial by the various magical communities, despite the plethora that were available to him simply because of his being at Hogwarts. His curiosity towards what it was that the centaurs would be able to grant him gave him a certain degree of excitement.

His eyes snapped open from his meditation and he hopped off of his bed to stretch. A clone or two popped to update him on what had occurred. For the most part, the transmission was as suspected, with the invasion of trolls, courtesy of Professor Quirrell, and the first attempt at Fluffy. It was also worrying that there had been two trolls this time around, rather than the single one that he recalled.

The most interesting thing, however, was near the end of the memories he received. "Oh, looks like Blaise got found out," Adrian said with a laugh. "This will be interesting."

…_.._

The interior of Malfoy Manor was a mess. It had been a long time since the house elves had been ordered to clean the household, so they always sat at the ready for whenever they might be required. The master had not ordered any of them to do anything, as of late. It was strange behavior.

It had all started with the disappearance of the Mistress, which greatly angered the Lord. Following that was the lack of communication that he seemed to be receiving from his compatriots and his gradual loss of control in the Wizengamot. The Master seemed more prone to fits of anger ever since the matter, starting from when he had unearthed his collection of Dark artifacts from their hiding places, no doubt to check if the Mistress had taken anything with her.

It was at that time that he took out a special artifact that he had been holding onto for quite some time. The object smelled of Dark wizard magics and the Master seemed to be quieter since that day. They would often see the Master writing within the strange object, muttering to himself under his breath and clutching his inner left forearm.

The elves would have never known this, but it was that initial unearthing that was the final mistake of Lucius Malfoy.

"**WhAt is tHis? WhErE…am I?"**

"…**I…whAt dID I Do? ...What hAvE I done? ..."**

"**NoT wHat I wAnted…oR wAs iT?"**

"**No matter…HOgWaRTs…"**

That was the last time the house elves within Malfoy Manor saw Lucius Malfoy. The last words they would ever hear their master say were the strangely garbled and extremely disjointed thoughts that had come out of the ghastly man as he walked through the halls. The last notable item they would recall their master taking with him, was a single black, well-worn diary.

A few short months later, the manor house-elves would find their contract with House Malfoy shattered and quickly spread out in search of new contracts. One particular elf would search all around magical Britain in search of a wizard that he had heard much about even in his servitude and wanted to try and meet with his newfound freedom. The wonderful and great wizard, Harry Potter, before he could come to any harm.

…_.._

**A/N: Things, tired, sleepy. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll come back for this A/N later. Cheers!**

**Edit: Holy damn, the amount of horrible grammatical errors I found at the end of this chapter upon revision. xD I'm incredibly sorry for subjecting you folks to that, really should've gone over it after the fact when I originally wrote the chapter.**


	28. HP:DP Chapter 28 - Reason and Reunion

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 28 – Reason and Reunion**

**Disclaimer: No clever disclaimer, so shameless advertisement it is. Follow and favorite if you've enjoyed the story. ;D Evidently, this is a fanfiction story, therefore I don't own Harry Potter. **

Iris was confused. Looking around at the expressions of the others, she could tell that everyone felt similarly. When they had arrived and spotted the two trolls approaching their distant friend, they rushed forward with no hesitation to protect Blaise.

Of course, even with all of the training that Adrian might have provided them, there were still very little options they could take against two fully-grown trolls. Most of their sessions were focused on improving their general wand work and ability rather than loading them chock-full of spells. Accuracy, draw speed, spell power variance, and reflex. Adrian wanted them to establish a good base first before heading into the stronger spells, so that they could more quickly grasp and manipulate them once they arrived at that point.

Thankfully, they succeeded in forcing the unintelligent creatures into a rampage with their provocations and put them sufficiently off-balance with what they did already know. None of the spells they could cast would have been powerful enough to pierce through the magic-resistant and tough hide of the trolls, so blunt force was the way for them to go.

It only attested positively to the teamwork and bonding exercises that Adrian put them through when they fell in sync immediately. No amount of footwork would help against the larger trolls in such close quarters, but the spell control that they had been consistently practicing had allowed them to neutralize the threat very quickly.

Once the immediate threat vanished, they had the chance to make sure their approaching friend wasn't injured badly. Any thoughts of injury were immediately dispelled when they realized Blaise didn't quite look like he did the last time they saw him. In fact, it was rather obvious that _he_ was now a _she_, and likely due to the pendant that her eyes automatically sought out, the same accessory that Blaise had been wearing ever since their first meeting.

It was easy to tell that her features were as distinctly feminine as a child their age could have and there was a different air about her that simply screamed female. The more confusing aspects about her new appearance were, however, the pointed ears and nubs poking through her hair, which was now short and dark green as opposed to her male appearance's curly black. Even her skin had changed to more of a dark gray-ish blue color.

The group simply took a few moments to take in her changed appearance and stare as she nervously picked up her pendant and stood in front of them, fidgeting with the accessory in her hands. Blaise stared at them and they stared back, not entirely sure what to say until they all heard footsteps approaching them.

"Guys, I think those are the Professors," Neville said, looking back nervously.

"You should hurry and put your pendant back on," Iris suggested. "Before they get here!"

Blaise nodded and quickly put it back on her neck. She breathed a sigh of relief as her body shimmered and shifted back into her boy form. "I'll explain later...I'm sorry –"

"Hold on right there," Daphne cut in with a raised brow. "We all have our secrets and things we don't want to talk about. You don't need to apologize."

"And you don't need to tell us if you don't want to!" Tracey added encouragingly. "You're our friend, you don't need to push yourself towards anything!"

Blaise could only smile thankfully before the teachers rounded the corner and spotted the children. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore ran over to them quickly once they noticed the two downed trolls. The Gryffindor Head looked simultaneously concerned and angry, while Snape moved to inspect the trolls with a look of amusement.

"What on earth were you all thinking," McGonagall asked exasperatedly, "coming down to find the trolls yourselves? You could have been killed! Why aren't you all in your dorms?"

"Daphne told us that Blaise hadn't shown up for the feast," Harry answered, "so we were worried he might be in trouble. He didn't know about the trolls, after all!"

"Why weren't you present for the feast, Mister Zabini? If it weren't from the quick actions of your friends, you could have been seriously injured," Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry Professors," Blaise said honestly. "I hadn't been feeling very well, so I was considering returning to the Common Room after spending some time in the bathroom. Then the trolls found me."

Snape stood up from his inspection of the trolls and walked over to them, glancing at the squad of children. "The trolls are concussed, with the use of their own clubs I presume. It is fortunate that Miss Greengrass noticed your absence and your friends were so quick to respond, Mister Zabini," he stated coolly.

"Very fortunate indeed," McGonagall agreed. "You should all return to your Common Rooms, now that the commotion is dealt with. For your loyalty to a friend in potential danger and protection of a friend in danger, I believe a reward of ten points for each of you is appropriate. Do try to stay _away_ from danger when you can help it, children."

The group thanked the Professors as a whole and walked away from the scene with a sigh of relief. It was fortunate that they hadn't gotten in trouble for acting so rashly, though they knew they wouldn't choose to react in any other way if given the choice again. They continued along in silence until it came to the point where they would need to separate to reach their Common Rooms.

Blaise spoke up. "I…I'll explain everything tomorrow. It's a bit complicated and I wasn't sure if I wanted to share it for a while, but I think I'm ready."

The group nodded in acceptance and each gave Blaise a hug before departing, aside from Daphne since she didn't need to leave. The girl simply stared at her friend, who laughed nervously. She wished Adrian was here, he would've have been able to draw the blonde girl's inquisitive staring away.

…_._

The new report from his clone was concerning. He furrowed his brows in thought as he considered what this might mean. Malfoy Manor was vacant and the study was in disarray. Lucius Malfoy was missing, corroborated with the information from his clones in the other manors. None of his prior associates knew where he had gone.

Frankly speaking, the Malfoy patriarch didn't pose much direct threat to him. Harry, Iris, and the rest of his friends were safe in Hogwarts, under the watch of Professor Dumbledore and his twin foxes. Andromeda and Narcissa were safe in the Vulpis Manor, as the manor itself didn't technically exist in magical Britain. Potter Manor was the only connecting point outside of his direct teleportation and that property had been put under Fidelius protection during the time they had before coming to Hogwart.

There was no reason for Lucius to attack Madame Longbottom or Bones, nor did he know that Quirrell was hosting the shade of Voldemort at the time being. There was no conceivable effect that the man could have on the events of the current year. Nonetheless, he should have put surveillance on the Malfoy Lord earlier. It seemed as if next year would most likely require extra caution due to his mistake. Perhaps he would need to up his personal training regimen.

"Adrian, did you already know?" Daphne asked curiously.

He snapped back to the real world, no longer concerned with his thoughts. "About what?"

"My real appearance. How long have you known about it?" Blaise asked with a similar amount of interest.

"Oh, that? Since I met you. The illusion is very powerful, but I could see through the demonic enchantment with Kyoka's help," Adrian answered. "You can take it off, by the way. Nobody will notice the difference with the wards I set up."

"Demonic enchantment?" Iris asked.

"Yea. I should probably start explaining, now that we have the wards up," Blaise sighed, taking her necklace off and revealing her true form. "As you might have noticed, I'm not fully human. My mother and I are part-Succubus."

Hermione's eyes shined. "That explains the nubs and pointed ears! You'll have horns eventually, right?" she asked excitedly.

Blaise nodded. "Yes, they'll grow into completion once I reach adulthood. First of all, I should explain a little bit more about the Succubae. While I say that we're part-Succubus, that's not relevant towards our development. As long as we have any portion of Succubus blood within us, we automatically have the traits of full Succubae. The only real difference is that if a human male, wizard or not, impregnates a Succubus, then the offspring have to be female and subsequently, a Succubus. The only way Succubae can conceive males, as far as I know, is if the male partner is an Incubus, in which case it returns to an even chance, but a male offspring will also be an Incubus.

Our powers work similarly to how Veela do, if I were to draw a comparison. No matter the distribution of our blood, we will have as much access to our powers as any other person with a different blood distribution, though how well we can handle it is based on individual talent. We have an affinity for the magic that's usually classified as the Dark Arts and can control shadows to a certain degree, as well as change our appearances and emit a seductive aura, similar to Veela allure. The only major difference between the two is that Veela allure inspires an overwhelming emotional response, while Succubae aura purely preys upon sexual desire.

As for my disguise up until now, my pendant is actually a family heirloom that suppresses the seductive aura and allows us to change our appearances, since we can't change our appearances at-will or control the aura while we're younger. I won't need it anymore by the time we're out of Hogwarts."

"Oh...but why would you want to do that? I think you look really cute the way you are!" Tracey giggled.

The others agreed, but Adrian and Daphne understood the logical reason for why she would do so.

Blaise blushed, but showed a sad smile. "I know you guys feel that way and I really appreciate having friends like you all, but if the Ministry ever found out about me, I'd get kicked out of Hogwarts because of the laws against Dark Creatures."

Adrian couldn't help but think of certain werewolf's schooling situation when she put it like that. Which also reminded him that he should really get in contact with that certain werewolf at some point. He nearly smacked his own forehead now that he realized he'd forgotten about the man, but resisted the impulse. He knew he'd been forgetting something…

…_.._

"Achoo!"

A man wearing dirty, torn clothing sneezed, sitting in his run-down inn room. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I hope I didn't catch a cold… I miss work enough as it is…"

…_.._

The others came to the realization slowly, with Hermione proclaiming her anger towards the Ministry's discrimination with a very pouty look. Blaise laughed while Neville suddenly thought of something.

"Well, it makes sense that you would want to hide your actual appearance…but why did you need to make yourself a boy?" he asked curiously.

Blaise couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at the question. "Well…it's kind of stupid… My mom's always had a bad reputation following her around because of the fact that she's remarried so many times, but it's really just because she's ridiculously unlucky. Every time she found another man she liked and wanted to settle down with, he would die sooner or later in a series of unfortunate circumstances. She got really depressed each time, but she's been gradually desensitized to it because I think she would've gone crazy otherwise…

Since the last one, she's kind of stopped trying. She also has this really, really traditional idea that it's better for a woman to just find a man to settle down with, which I disagreed with, so…I decided to make myself look like a boy to prove her wrong and spite her, I guess. Of course, I realized that I didn't need to disguise myself as a boy to prove her wrong, but it was a bit late to change at the point I figured that out…" she sighed.

The silence held for a few moments as Blaise kept her head down. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment when the others started to laugh and giggle, but she joined in soon enough since she'd long acknowledged the decision as being a silly one. The main reason that she revealed the fact to them earlier was because she was embarrassed of that reasoning. Ever since the first few days they spent together, she could already tell that these were the kinds of friends who wouldn't abandon her for being different.

Of course, Adrian could tell that there was a bit more to it than just that, but it wasn't anything that he had to bring up. While the others had at this point resumed regular conversation, as Blaise's secret wasn't anything world-shattering, his mind went to other things.

He would need to visit the centaurs in the future to follow up on the information that Hogwarts had provided him, but felt as if the time wasn't quite right. Sirius's trial would be later this month, and Christmas would be in the following month. After that would be a lull in activity before the Philosopher's Stone trial, which Harry and Iris insisted on handling. Around then would be the right time, he figured.

And it would be the first trial he would undergo since the trial by combat in Gringotts. While the Incubi and Succubae, for example, were too scattered to be considered a society with the right to challenge him, he knew that the Mermen, Veela, and Vampires would be ones he needed to visit eventually. He was unaware of what other societies might exist, but those could always just be a pleasant, or not so pleasant, surprise for him to come across.

Soon enough, mealtime was over and they all got moving along to their next classes. While he vaguely paid attention towards the lectures, he began planning for the special occasion that was coming up soon. He could only hope they would be too busy being happy to be hurt him, but it would be well worth it either way.

…_.._

"Very good, Miss Black," Ollivander chuckled. "Very good indeed. There is something to be appreciated about the simpler pieces of art one can produce through my craft, though that appeal was naught to be seen on your last visit here, hehe. Pear wood, a wand for the warm-hearted and wise, attributes that you seem to shine more so than ever now. Very resilient wands, and powerful in their own right. Unicorn blood, freely given, fused into a tail-hair from your Yin-attributed fox companion... A very powerful core component in terms of purity and strength, and its compatibility with you should only be aided by the contribution of your fox. A wand to cherish your loved ones eternally. Treat it well, Miss Black."

Narcissa received her new wand with a bright smile as she felt a warmth spreading through her body upon contact. Her aura shimmered for a moment, making Adrian smile in delight as he felt his own aura react and their bond strengthen ever so slightly. The two thanked Ollivander and departed from the wand maker's store, taking a brief walk in Diagon Alley before they would eventually return to Diagon Alley.

While Narcissa had initially been surprised and scolded Adrian for skipping school, she couldn't help her smile from developing when he told her why. After a nice breakfast and simply spending some time together as he accompanied her in their potion lab, they had set off for Ollivander's for her new wand. The wand maker was initially surprised with how quickly Narcissa's magic stabilized, but quickly got to work once she selected her materials. While she only reacted with one wand wood and core material, Kyoka appeared and contributed a tail hair which bumped it up a notch.

After a good amount of time, Narcissa glanced at Adrian suspiciously. "Are you keeping us away from the manor on purpose?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," he chuckled. "But I think now would be a good time to return, if that's alright with you."

"Of course," Narcissa replied, "but what are you planning? You don't need to overdo it, I'm satisfied with everything today…"

"I enjoyed our time a lot too, but there's still more until _I'm _satisfied," Adrian smirked. "I'm not the only one who wanted to spend some time with you today, you know. Come on," he smiled, holding his hand out.

Narcissa smiled and grabbed onto his hand, feeling herself instantly teleported into Vulpis Manor through Kurama's transportation spell. For a moment, she couldn't see as the room they arrived in was pitch black. Sensory overload occurred in the next moment as the lights flickered on and cheers sounded out.

Narcissa rubbed her eyes to re-adjust and smiled brightly when Harry and Iris ran over, from behind a table, for a hug. She giggled as she noticed the banner that was hung across the wall for her birthday. Andromeda came in for a hug soon after, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"You two troublemakers skipped school for me too?" Narcissa asked. "Thank you both for being here."

"Of course we did! Happy Birthday, Aunt Cissa!" Harry and Iris replied in unison.

The room wasn't exceedingly big for the occasion, but it didn't have to be and was well decorated. Festive ornaments and adornments were scattered around the room and color filled the eyes with delight anywhere you could look. A table on the side carried a few wrapped presents from them while another table carried the birthday cake, home-made by Adrian.

"I know we don't usually celebrate our birthdays extravagantly, but I thought it would be nice time to relax. Come on, blow out the candles Cissa. Then I can give you my presents!" Adrian cheered.

Narcissa laughed and complied, making a small wish in her mind. She had no doubt her wish would be granted soon, but couldn't help but wish it would occur a bit sooner. With that done, she walked over to Adrian and rustled his hair while giving him a hug.

"Thank you for putting all of this together. I can't imagine this taking a small amount of time."

"Well, I'd hold onto your thanks for a few more moments. I've got some pretty good presents!"

Harry, Iris, and Andromeda walked over to the pair, curiosity etched on their faces as well.

"What else did you get ready?"

Adrian answered by snapping his fingers. A large present box appeared in front of them, surprising the other three. He smiled softly and pushed Narcissa forward.

"Go ahead, open it," Adrian whispered encouragingly.

Narcissa walked over to the present box swiftly, staring curiously at it for a few moments. She reached her hands up and undid the wrapping on the large box. The instant she did, the box opened itself and a cloud of smoke puffed up into the air. She coughed slightly and glanced back at Adrian questioningly, when the next thing she heard froze her.

*cough* *cough* "Adrian? Why'd your clone tell me to get in the box?"

Narcissa wasn't quite sure she'd heard the voice correctly, but Harry and Iris recognized the voice easily enough. A silhouette appeared in the smoke and walked out of it, waving away some more smoke. He opened his mouth to protest one more time, but suddenly stopped as he registered the person standing in front of her.

Blue eyes met blue eyes before they quickly scanned each other. Even with her different hair color and changed appearance, his instincts quickly recognized the woman standing in front of him and screamed for him to react. Narcissa recognized him instantly, her eyes watering up within the second. She didn't have many chances to interact with her child in the later stages of his growth but even then, she knew.

"Mom?" Draco croaked, choking up as he took a step forward. His eyes were watering up now as the realization hit him.

"My little dragon." A tear drop hit the floor as Narcissa stepped forward, opening her arms wide and smiling gently. "Welcome home…"

…_.._

**A/N: Well, some of you might call it filler, but I consider it necessary event progression~ Blaise's identity has more relevance in future events and, well, 'twas time we reunited Draco with his mother~ Next chapter will have scene follow-up and then some **_**Sirius**_** business :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next week, I have a few exams and papers, so hopefully I don't miss any updates, but I might :c Just a little forewarning, but I'll do my best to get them out! Cheers~!**


	29. HP:DP Ch 29 – Revealing and Rallying

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 29 – Revealing and Rallying**

**Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did have an actual deadline like real authors did, then perhaps I wouldn't have been late on this chapter! XP Gotta love self-deprecation. They're good material anywhere, even disclaimers~**

Reunion was always a heart-warming scene to watch, and always one to be admired quietly. No words needed to be exchanged between the mother and son pair and any sound from the spectators felt truly inappropriate in the moment.

How long had it been since Narcissa last held her darling son within her arms? How long had it been since Draco experienced his mother's loving embrace? Under Lucius Malfoy's watch, the answer was simple – far too long. He was gone now. There was nothing stopping them from filling the void in their hearts that they had long lost hope for. However, even separated within the manor, Lucius wasn't able to monitor and prevent the few glances of maternal love that she conveyed to her son. It was those emotion-filled gazes that kept him going in his loneliness at times in the past.

If not for the warmth encompassing him and the gentle arms embracing him, he may have been unable to believe that this was reality. But it was real. He finally had his mother back.

…_.._

After a good amount of time spent in silence, Draco and Narcissa separated. They were now seated individually, with the others placed around them.

"You've grown much, my little dragon," Narcissa smiled.

Draco just blushed with embarrassment and nodded.

He took a deep breath and calmed down slightly, before glancing at his school friends. "Why…are you here, mom? And where is this?"

"I came here because of my friendship with Harry and Iris's mother, Lily Potter, and my need to get away from your…father, among other reasons," Narcissa answered, glancing at Adrian. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind, Draco…"

He shook his head, smiling. "It's fine. I understand why you had to. It was Adrian who brought me here today, so I can only imagine it was Adrian who made this possible at all," Draco said, looking thankfully at his friend.

"Perceptive of you," Adrian replied with a smile. "But anyway, to answer your other question, this is Vulpis Manor. You'll be staying here from now on, if you'd like. You could always return to Malfoy Manor otherwise, but…well, that's up to you."

Draco froze and fervently gestured in denial. "No thank you, I'll accept the offer and stay here," he said with a sigh of relief. "I really wasn't looking forward to going back to Malfoy Manor." His gaze swept to the other woman in the room, who gave off an aura of familiarity to him, though he could swear he'd never seen her before.

"My name is Andromeda Tonks," she started, taking the initiative to introduce herself after seeing his questioning look. "I'm your aunt and also a friend of Harry and Iris's mom," she said with a smile.

Draco greeted her politely in return, but then his eyes flickered, connecting a few pieces within his mind.

Iris tilted her head. "Don't you have any more questions, Draco? It's a lot to take in, you shouldn't hold back."

"Well…with Adrian's connection to you and Harry, I can assume that he recruited my aunt and mother for help since they were friends with your mother. That's all I really need to know right now, anything else can wait. I don't really want to take up the entirety of my mom's birthday with questions," he shrugged, before blushing. "But I didn't get a present for her…"

"Being able to see you again is enough," Narcissa said gently.

Adrian relaxed as the celebration continued. The news that he would be his friend's step-father in the future was a bombshell that could wait to be launched.

In the meantime, Narcissa unwrapped the rest of her presents, receiving a book and some sweets from Harry and Iris and a new robe from Andromeda. The presents were appreciated, but they didn't matter very much in the end. All she needed to enjoy her birthday was the presence of her loved ones around her. Material things lost a bit of value when you had access to so many things and had no want, after all.

Once they neared the end of the celebration, Adrian brought their attention together one last time.

"I have one last present, though it's more of a present for everybody," Adrian said, acting as if he'd just remembered. "I've had this one planned for a while now."

"What is it?" Harry asked excitedly. Adrian's gifts were always interesting.

The purple-eyed boy simply smirked and snapped his fingers, summoning another cloud of smoke with it. They all coughed and averted their eyes for a moment. When they looked back, the cloud had vanished and all that remained was a pet cage with a dog sitting inside of it.

The dog was healthily large and had black fur. It was wagging its tail beseechingly, as if it were complaining. Adrian laughed and waved his hand again, opening up the cage and letting the dog out. It padded its way out and laid down on the ground in satisfaction, before staring at the group watching it with amusement gleaming in its eyes.

"A dog?" Andromeda asked with a raised brow. "You got us a pet dog?"

"Something like that," Adrian said with a large grin. "Meet Padfoot."

Their expressions of confusion changed swiftly to shock as the dog began to morph. A tall, handsome man with short black hair and striking grey eyes was now standing before them with a smile on his lips. His skin was pale and his face was somewhat gaunt, as if he had been recovering from malnourishment, but it didn't do much to detract from his charm.

Andromeda and Narcissa instantly recognized the man before them, bringing their hands up to their mouths in shock. Tears automatically fell from their faces as they reconciled the image of this man with the last time they'd seen their dear cousin, noting the differences that were likely caused by his stay in Azkaban. They also easily realized that he was much healthier than he should have been otherwise, no doubt due to Adrian. Any anger they felt towards the boy for hiding him, however, was immediately doused by their relief and joy.

"Sirius!"

Both women discarded all airs of elegance in favor of throwing themselves at their cousin, who received them with open arms and bright smile.

"Missed you two too," he replied simply and emotionally, his head turned down as they hugged each other closely.

When Sirius raised his head again, he locked onto the two children who reminded him so much of his two lost friends. They were near-perfect images of two of his best friends in the past, but he didn't let himself fall into believing they were the same. The time he spent in recovery helped him greatly here, allowing him to put away his longing for the past. No, these were his godchildren.

"Harry, Iris. James and Lily would be so proud if they could see the two of you now," Sirius smiled. "Come give your godfather a hug."

And they did, by way of eager flying tackle.

…_.._

There was no mercy for them after the tears were dried, however. Adrian and Sirius were sitting in front of the rest, the former with a smile and the latter with a nervous grin. He never had been good at dealing with his angry cousins after all.

Narcissa and Andromeda were staring at the pair furiously.

"When did you break Sirius out of Azkaban?"

"Do you know how much danger you put yourself into!?"

"What were you thinking, doing that without talking to us first?!"

"What will happen if the Ministry discover Sirius isn't in his cell?"

"Why did you keep this from us?"

Adrian shrugged.

"A month ago."

"Yes, but you know that I wouldn't do anything I couldn't handle."

"I am really sorry and I should have, but I thought it would work best that way."

"The Ministry won't notice a thing. I have a shadow clone taking his place at the moment and we'll swap him back in soon enough for the trial."

Sirius glanced at the boy incredulously. He had to give him credit for being so calm under assault from womanly fury, amongst the other things he had to give him credit for. Like rescuing him from Azkaban.

Nonetheless, he answered the last question to take some of the blame. "I asked him to keep it form you guys. He told me he wanted to inform you guys of me being free, but I wanted to see you all after I took some time off to heal," Sirius cut in with a wry smile. "I didn't want the first look my godchildren got of me to be a maltreated, wreck of a man, you know? Don't blame Adrian here for that one."

Iris pouted. "We would have been fine with whatever you looked like, Sirius!"

Narcissa and Andromeda sighed, having defused most of their anger at this point. They could understand Sirius's motivation for his choice, but still would have preferred just seeing him first. Nonetheless, the past was the past.

"All right. It's good enough that you're here now," Andromeda said with a smile. "We missed you a lot, Sirius. I'm sorry for not getting you out of there sooner…"

Sirius waved it off, gaze darkening. "It's not your fault. The only people I blame for that are that traitorous rat and the old man." He took a deep breath and sighed, glancing at Adrian. "Though, you already caught the rat and apparently the old man's different now…"

Adrian shrugged. "He's doing his best. It doesn't make up for what he's done in the past, but he's trying to atone."

Sirius nodded, but smirked. "Won't stop me from pranking his wrinkly ass though." He looked to his other cousin. "You look even better than I remember, Cissy. Guess I'll need to be on shovel duty even more now…unless that is why you look so good," Sirius teased jokingly.

He was fully aware of the fact that Narcissa's contract with Lucius had been shattered thanks to Adrian In the interlude, he'd given a hug to Draco, his new first cousin once removed, as well. With that, however, he hadn't known the details of exactly how the contract was shattered or Narcissa's new status at the moment.

Narcissa had been trying to conceal it, not due to any sort of shame but mostly because it was somewhat awkward to explain. She succeeded with hiding it from Draco, but this time around, she subconsciously glanced first at her hand, then to Adrian.

Sirius's eyes gleamed and he swiftly reached out for his cousin's hand. Caught by surprise, she was unable to pose a resistance and he found her engagement ring. He connected the dots and looked to the boy at his side, spotting the ring on his hand as well. Once he connected the final dot, he froze in shock.

Draco, at this moment, vaguely recalled the conversation they'd had during the Sorting Feast while he was more focused on his other mental conflicts.

"_Is that a promise ring, Adrian? How do you have on at this age?"_

"_Haha, it was one of the more unique stipulations placed upon me...The contract isn't set to be finalized until eight years from now….I am quite the lucky wizard, however."_

Both Draco and Sirius's eyes flickered between the matching promise rings on Adrian and Narcissa's hands, the blond boy adopting a growing expression of horror. Harry and Iris were suppressing their laughter, while Andromeda just sighed and rubbed her forehead. Narcissa blushed and coughed into her hand and Adrian just shrugged helplessly in amusement.

Sirius made a strange sound as he spoke. "So…you and Adrian…"

"We have eight years…but yes," Narcissa admitted with a nervous smile.

Two thumps sounded out as Draco and Sirius both fainted and fell out of their chairs, smacking their heads into the wooden floor. Adrian motioned upwards with his hand, lifting both of them into horizontal positions before snapping and teleporting them into two bedrooms.

"Well, I guess that's one way to end the day," Adrian smirked.

Harry and Iris finally released their laughter.

"Did you see Draco's face?"

"Did you see Sirius's face?"

"Their eyes got all buggy and everything, hehehe."

"Well, I suppose they needed to find out eventually," Narcissa said with a helpless smile.

She was concerned towards how Draco might end up reacting towards the news, but she had faith that he would be fine. She wasn't concerned with Sirius whatsoever, on the other hand. She was, however, expecting a vigorous amount of teasing from the man once he woke up.

"So, how were you planning on returning Sirius for the trial?" Andromeda asked, moving on from the recent debacle with a shake of her head.

"Kurama can handle it. It's better for Sirius's health to stay out until we need him there anyway," Adrian responded. "How is the trial set-up progressing?"

"Swiftly. One more week," Andromeda answered. "Amelia's quite anxious to finally prove Sirius' innocence," she said with some amusement.

Adrian raised a brow. Perhaps another thing for him to investigate...but he wouldn't. It wasn't any of his business, after all.

After spending another hour together in the living room, they retreated to their rooms, drained from the day.

…_.._

Sirius. His godfather. He really hadn't expected that one. That was the great thing about pleasant surprises, he supposed. He rolled around on his bed for a bit, staring at the ceiling and mulling over his thoughts a bit more, when he heard his door creak open softly. Light footsteps pattered their way over to him, narrowing it down to one person.

"Hey Iris."

"Hey." His bed shifted as her extra weight settled into it. He waited a moment before his sister's face popped intruded into his view of the ceiling. "What's up?"

Harry snickered. "I'm looking at it."

"That's not what I meant," Iris replied with a slight pout. "You're doing it again. Letting your thoughts stew."

"That's not always a bad thing," Harry complained.

"It was the first time," Iris countered, sticking her tongue out. "Come on, what's on your mind?"

He remained silent for a while.

"Sirius, I guess. What am I supposed to do? He's our godfather, but he was gone for so long… It's not really his fault. But it still feels weird, you know? I want to accept him, but I'm not sure if I can. Not when he chose revenge over us the night we most needed him."

"I understand," Iris said, laying down beside him. "Part of me wishes he came for us instead of chasing after Pettigrew too. Maybe things would have been different then. But there's nothing we can do about the past, just look forward to the future. He might not be able to change that much, but we have to give him the chance first. I think he can do it."

"I really hope he can. I…am I being selfish again?" Harry asked sadly. "We've just met and I'm acting like this…"

"Stop that," Iris said firmly. She rolled him onto his side and made the same motion herself, facing him and looking into his eyes. "You've been hurt before, Harry. You're scared that he might let you down again. I feel the same way, but I know that you feel it even more than me. If you were perfectly fine, I would be surprised. I came over here for a reason, you know," Iris said with a smile.

Harry hugged her thankfully for a few moments before letting her go. "Thanks Iris."

"No thanks necessary!" she replied, puffing her chest up proudly. "I'm your big sister! That's my job."

Harry smiled for a moment, before smirking deviously. "Of course it is. There's a different job you want to have when it comes to Adrian, so you couldn't be _his_ sister."

He only realized how badly he screwed up after the words came out of his mouth. Her expression darkened dramatically and he suddenly felt as if he was staring into the face of a demon and one of her hands gripped tightly onto his arm.

His face paled. "I'm sorry, Iris, wait a second, I didn't mean –"

"You can feel sorry after you suffer."

His screams were confined within the room due to the silencing ward that Iris erected. Hell hath no fury…

…_.._

_What makes me any different from Voldemort? From Dumbledore? What makes me any different from them with what I plan to do? Only you can answer that. But I can answer what I am. No matter what sugary words mask or sweet perfume masks my actions, they don't change a thing. I'm just another dictator. _

_My enemies will fall. The rest can stand aside. If they stand against me, I will not act, up until the moment they act against me. If their ideals do not offend those I protect, then I will show mercy. If they breach the line, then I will kill them. If they commit crimes against the innocent, I will destroy them with no remorse. If they threaten my family, if they threaten my friends, if they threaten __**anyone **__in an attempt to garner leverage, then nothing can stop me from finding them. They can play as many games as they wish, but no games hold substance against power. I'm just another dictator._

_That is the simple truth of the world. With enough strength, with enough power, anything can fall. It is a breach against etiquette and conduct, the conduct by which people have carried themselves for decades, even centuries. But for magical Britain, is conduct not flawed at the base? They may argue your ideals to me. They may attempt to change my views. They may succeed in doing so. But they will not receive a pardon from me. Magical Britain has had its chance, and this is the state it has led to. It has stagnated and it ceases to grow and improve. Its government is a cesspool of corruption, and potential is stifled and caught within the mire of the system. Perhaps what magical Britain needs is a revolution. And for a revolution, who says the leader can't be a dictator?_

_Purebloods need not be removed, but they cannot stay where they are now. We need not conform to non-magicals, but we must accept first generations without enforcing prejudice. Our world must be allowed to develop, rather than stagnate as it is now. We must hold onto our culture, but welcome change. Who better to lead this charge than those we stand in the middle, those who have always sought out a balance? I do not wish to become a dictator, but I will do what must be done if I must. History is dictated by the victor, and I have no intention of allowing this story continue as it has for so long. _

_I am Lord Slytherin. This is the change I envision. Make your choice. Find it within yourselves to lead Magical Britain towards the future that it deserves or leave it within the hands of a self-proclaimed dictator. Make your choice._

That was the letter that made its way to House Greengrass, House Longbottom, House Bones, and the other families that were considered within the neutral faction. It was the first direct correspondence from him to the families within the faction he intended to create. It was that letter that would be immortalized within the history of magical Britain as what marked the beginning of the large change that 20th century magical Britain would undergo, forging a path to an unknown future. When the change began, how it was implemented, and the results of the tumultuous shift were yet to be seen. Only time would tell.

…_.._

**A/N: Hey~ Yea, this chapter was released just a **_**teensy tad**_** late. I'm really sorry about that, I was having some sleep deprivation issues and kinda flopped around for a bit.**

**So, the last portion of the chapter answers a big part of the review left by one Clairent. Indeed, Adrian is a dictator! Anything else, is subjective~ In my wholly unbiased opinion, I think he's a good dictator. He doesn't want to commit genocide, wants to change things, treats his peeps well, all the good stuff, ya know? Seriously, it is up to you though. In my wholly politically inexperienced mind, this is simply my solution for the situation. No doubt there are different methods one could take, but this is the most direct. What if his ideals aren't the best for the world? Well, we'll see, won't we? **

**Doesn't mean he'll hammer through everything right away, but at some point, he'll be able to. For now though, we can just chill in Hogwarts. It'll take a while for any of this stuff to **_**actually**_** matter a lot, but that portion was just to clarify and transition decently into the tone of the next chapter. **

**Towards the part of Clairent's review of how it seemed that only Slytherin has bad people, that's my bad! As far as I've written, I've only portrayed and excised the bad people from Slytherin, but there will be negative parts to Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw as the years carry on. You can probably take a good guess to some of the instances, but they'll come up in my story eventually. Just not at the moment.**

**I do apologize if changing Blaise's gender after I set him as a guy annoyed some people. It was just something that I had been planning ever since I decided to bring him in as a character. In fact, initially, I was just intending on him being a regular female under the same guise of wanting to differ from her mother, but then I saw the opportunity to tie this more into the magical species portion of my story. I'll be expanding on that notion throughout the story and at more of a later point, but it will be relevant and is only contributed to by dear Blaise. I'm sure some people guessed it when I first showed 11 males and 9 females in Slytherin.**

**Ryder: Good question…what will Malfoy vanishing imply in the long run? We'll just have to find out won't we? **

**Haha, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll do my best to have the next chapter on time and not die at the same time. Also, we're near the 400 follows mark! *excitement* Anyway, Licras out. Cheers!**


	30. HP:DP Chapter 30 - For the Future

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 30 – For the Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter~! **

Charisma. It was arguably the most important trait an individual required to become a successful leader. Without charisma, an individual could not persuade others to their cause. Without charisma, an individual could not amass followers to support the cause. Without charisma, an individual could not inspire loyalty and union for the cause. Without charisma, you would most likely fail.

That is not to say that charisma is all that is required, but it is one of the most important reagents in the formula of success. Intelligence without charisma begets isolation. Strength without charisma begets fear. It would not be improper to consider the most important aspect of the world to be community. In a circumstance where the group typically overrides the individual, it is thusly charisma which reigns supreme.

It was charisma that the neutral families could feel oozing through the letters they received from Lord Slytherin. Final judgments would be reserved for the future, but none of them could say that the letter did not rouse their hearts and inspire a flame to burn within them. Not even the three most prominent Houses within the neutrals could resist this feeling.

For now, it would not matter. But even the changes within the Wizengamot and the families that composed it supported that feeling within the neutral families' hearts.

The pureblood supremacist faction had been quiet recently, in comparison to its dominant stance in the past. While many of the families in the faction persisted in pushing forward their agenda, a good portion of them seemed hesitant and weary of what they were doing, as if in fear of something. The absence of Lucius Malfoy was, of course, a major topic of conversation. Without the leader of their faction present, some of the families that usually fell subordinate to him tried to claw their way to the top of the ladder. It simply divided the faction even further.

The faction of 'Light,' on the other hand, appeared to be unchanged, but only the 'inner circle' of those families, Adrian, and Dumbledore knew that was untrue. In the past, any moves they made as a faction were directed by the old wizard personally and they would follow their orders fervently. Recently however, no orders had been given to them by their leader of the Light. Without Dumbledore's influence, the 'Light' faction did suffer a decrease in focus and power, but it was counter-balanced by the weakened pureblood supremacist faction. As of the current situation, the 'Light' families were just making the simple choice of countering any move made by their opposing faction while hoping Dumbledore would return to give them guidance soon.

It was the neutrals who were rising under the radar. The families whom either of the extremist factions thought were under their paws were still voting accordingly with the faction, but only to give the illusion of balance within the Wizengamot. Ever since the wake-up call had been delivered to them the day after the start of the Hogwarts term, the neutral families had opened up correspondence with one another and they finally understood how much power they actually held within their hands. At the head of their chain were the Longbottom, Bones, and Greengrass families.

The new topic of interest approaching the Wizengamot, however, stirred the families and the reporters alike. The re-trial of the infamous Sirius Black. The affair would be managed directly by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The information leaked that this was occurring due to an error discovered during the initial imprisonment of the man and the new evidence had come to light. It would be an interesting meeting, to say the least, and the timing of the event did not escape the neutral families' notice. Perhaps Lord Slytherin would make a move soon.

…_.._

In preparation for the trial, Sirius Black first needed to be retrieved from Azkaban, as one might assume. An Auror escort was dispatched to the desolate prison island, significantly less fearful of any incident that might occur while they were there due to the recent changes and circumstances surrounding Azkaban.

Ever since the strange phenomenon around a month ago, the danger level of the prison had dropped significantly. For no reason the Ministry could detect, the Dementor swarm had thinned its numbers dramatically. No traces of anything were discovered in the maximum security wing where the phenomenon was centered and all prisoners within the area were accounted for.

Since the thinning of the swarm, the Dementors themselves would only rarely near the cells. It was only after a full month that even some of them resumed patrolling the cells, and it was only with as much hesitation and caution that a Dementor could be perceived to be displaying. Many of the Dementors simply hovered around the island above the waters, as if in fear of some entity that was located on the island itself.

The warden approved the entry of the Auror escort, handed them the keys to the cell they were heading for, and sent them on their way. Of course, as Amelia was the Head of the DMLE, she was the one who organized this retrieval.

Adrian had long planted a shadow clone bug within the woman's office. In fact, he had even planted two. Attesting to the woman's skill, Amelia had instantly singled out and stunned one of the bugs he left, after realizing that the object did not belong to her nor had it ever been in her office before. Disappointingly for her, the clones could actually be dispelled with the slightest interference to their magical composition, perhaps their only weakness but also a strength, as they could never be immobilized and captured.

It was the first instance where he had actually discovered that fact, however, and thanked internally Amelia for being such a skillful witch. On the other hand, she never noticed his second bug. And of course, that was how he knew the day they would be retrieving Sirius.

The Auror escort was not nearly close enough to Sirius's cell to see the red flash of light that switched the man with the shadow clone that had been substituting in for him previously. He shivered as the dreary environment wore down on him slightly, as it was incredibly different from the warm, hospitable feeling he had received from both his place of treatment and Adrian's Vulpis Manor. Even with the Dementors' presence significantly reduced, the atmosphere was simply still disheartening.

Nonetheless, he settled into the cold stone floor and awaited his escort calmly, readying himself for any danger that might be posed against him. Sirius consulted Adrian previously, during his stay in the manor, towards the risk he might be under should he be attacked by anybody for some reason or another.

Adrian gave a reasonable explanation for the situation. Any Death Eater that may be masquerading within the Ministry would have no reason to kill him, as they would believe he was on their side. No Ministry workers lost family members to the slaughter that Pettigrew caused with his explosive charm. Any 'Light'-sider most likely wouldn't be able to work up the guts to attack him illegally, even if they skipped entirely over giving him the opportunity to prove his innocence in court.

Despite those reasons however, Adrian and he both agreed to brush up his wand-less magic skills. Sirius had been no slouch with wandless magic skills before his imprisonment, but imprisonment, as one might expect, dulled his edge significantly. Any capacity he worked up in training with James or with his own practice was reduced to only being able to manage a Stunner or two.

Adrian took the man into a training session, but even with knowledge of the fact that the boy snuck into Azkaban and broke him out, Sirius was reluctant to raise a hand against the child. That was quickly rectified when Adrian stomped him into the curb with a magical menagerie of spells. Quite literally, he conjured and transfigured a large variety of animals to beat him upside the head with. When Harry and Iris joined in and demonstrated their own proficiency with the wandless Stinging Jinx, Sirius gave in.

He was now solidly at the level where he could manage around a dozen Stunners, hold up a solid Shield Charm, and even do a little bit of 'telekinesis,' as Adrian deemed it. Even with that, Sirius had his guard up, though he didn't allow it to show through his body language.

Adrian, of course, also actually had Kyoka hidden within his shadow, just in case the need for extra firepower came in. He didn't tell Sirius that, however. For one, Sirius seemed to have an instinctive fear of the formidable demonic fox familiars and knowing of her presence would most likely have put him off-balance. Adrian also knew Sirius would be more cautious if he wasn't aware of the trump card sitting in the shadows. You could never be _too_ guarded, after all.

Sirius heard the sound of footsteps approaching and he changed shifted his facial expression to one of extreme weariness and numb emotion. His face was still somewhat thin and gaunt, a decision that he and Adrian had made, as it might be suspicious for him to be fully healthy whilst in the confines of Azkaban. His decently healthy state could be put off to a good constitution, at the very least. Nonetheless, the Aurors came into sight and unlocked the cell door.

"Sirius Black, we've come to take you into custody for re-trial."

Sirius let a wry smile come on to his face, a flicker of insanity leaking through the expression. Almost show time.

…_.._

The old wizard gave a genuine smile as he sat at a long table with his fellow staff members, excluding one Quirinus Quirrell who gave the excuse of being sick. Adrian didn't even need to put in any effort to make the man be absent, as Quirrell stopped attending meetings past his first, no doubt in concern that the other staff members would discover the parasite on the back of his head. One other individual was present in the meeting room, discussing matters involving the improvement of the school with the rest of the staff.

The Headmaster had been feeling significantly better in the recent days as he had been able to put more attention towards managing Hogwarts, since he had long discarded any influence with moving around the Wizengamot. Only his official position as Chief Warlock was really required from him in that circle since he'd ended his scheming and his position as Supreme Mugwump had never really consumed too much time. With Lucius Malfoy missing, the School Board could even be considered _cooperative_, especially when the changes he was making were taking money out of his own pocket instead of theirs, though Adrian insisted on helping with that.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile brightly when he thought of all the changes coming to Hogwarts. The school greenhouses would be getting expanded, the school Quidditch brooms would be replaced, the Astronomy course would be updated with some contributions from non-magical astronomy curriculum and devices such as the telescope, and Professor Binns would finally be moving on from History of Magic, with a replacement already prepared for the next school year. The rest of the classes were receiving similar quality of life improvements to their classrooms and supplies.

Today, they had already discussed the hiring of a few assistants for Madame Pomfrey and the expansion of the Hospital Wing, to go along with some other changes that were being circulated. The re-opening of previous electives that Hogwarts once offered, such as Alchemy, Art of Dueling, Elemental Manipulation, and even more was being planned. The increased number of medical personnel would greatly decrease the risk of re-opening these classes.

The only large obstacle that remained in the way was Ministerial obstruction. With the School Board's influence gone and the budget issue solved with the combination of Adrian and Dumbledore's wealth, all they needed to proceed was the removal of the limitation put upon the Hogwarts curriculum through the Wizengamot. It was only an eventuality, however, with how events had been proceeding. It would be brilliant.

"So, does anything else remain on the agenda, Mister Vulpis?" Dumbledore asked.

Normally, the boy insisted that the Headmaster address him as Adrian, just as he insisted for the boy to address him as Albus, but in the presence of other staff members they both conceded the point.

Adrian looked at other staff members, who were waiting for him to speak up. He idly considered the difference in how they treated in comparison to the first time he made his appearance at one of the staff meetings.

McGonagall inquired about the reason for his presence, voicing out the thoughts of professors whom were observing him curiously. Any doubt towards him was quickly quelled when he started to spew ideas that many of them were very impressed with and suggested improvements and changes many of them favored. Soon enough, they become accustomed to his presence and he began to lead the discussion of improvements that followed their meeting over the current state of the school. They all acknowledged, subtly or not, that he was much more than just a first-year child, but that simply added another layer of mystery to the boy.

It was with this favorable impression they held for him that he figured they would accept his next proposal.

"I wanted to bring up the idea of testing out of year-levels in the courses, though I imagine this will be more of an exception than a rule," Adrian started. "In non-magical education, students have the option of pursuing an advancement in their education if the level of course material they are typically undergoing at their age is not sufficiently challenging. This is usually accompanied with testing to confirm the student's progress. No doubt, there have been cases in the past where you have come across students who display a proficiency for the material and become stifled by the inability to increase their level of difficulty, unable to utilize their talent to the fullest degree. I suggest implementing this system to benefit those students, and I myself would like to test into the third-year standard, as well as have the rest of my friends do the same if they would like to, as a test case of sorts."

The other professors considered this and nodded their heads, all able to think of at least one or two cases where they had encountered this problem. For McGonagall, the most prominent one would have been James Potter while Flitwick considered Lily Evans as his example. The pair of students were prodigies in Transfiguration and Charms respectively. The two instructors often gave the pair extra assignments and research topics to consider to take up the extra time they had after completing their course work, but even those weren't enough to match the speed at which James and Lily progressed in their year material and it even somewhat stifled them. The idea of allowing students to jump levels would have resolved the issue, for the most part.

It was a reasonable proposal, and with no cause for objection, the meeting ended with their agreement to the idea. The professors funneled out of the meeting room and soon enough only Dumbledore and Adrian remained.

"Why did this proposal suddenly come to mind, Adrian?" Dumbledore asked with some curiosity. "You did not give off any indication that you would be attending Hogwarts at any unnatural pace before."

Adrian shrugged. "There's no point in me remaining in the confines of Hogwarts for the entirety of the regular seven years. Any connections I gain through spending an extra few years here are, for the most part, irrelevant and I don't exactly need to extra time to flesh out my self-identity. Whether or not the others do the same, they will still remain my friends. In fact, I would even prefer that they don't follow my footsteps for the sake of themselves," he said with a sigh.

Dumbledore chuckled. "But you are fully aware of how unlikely that will be. Are there no other reasons for this hastening of your movement?"

"Well, there are. I've realized that some changes are coming faster than I expected and was prepared for. Hogwarts is brilliant and I'd love to spend extra time here, but I have different priorities. It isn't as if we can't return, once everything big is settled after all."

Dumbledore nodded and Adrian started to walk out of the room.

"The burden you put on yourself is even greater than that which I once carried."

Adrian looked back and noted the old man's look of both solemnity and admiration. He shook his head. "I've carried heavier weights than this before. At least the whole world isn't at risk this time around," he said idly before smacking his forehead. "Damn, I really shouldn't have said that."

Adrian muttered the rest of his way out as Dumbledore watched his departure with amusement. He would look back on this moment in the future and realize how dangerous words really were.

…_.._

Sirius hummed to himself idly as he waited for the trail to begin. It had already been a few days since he was put in this Ministry cell, but he'd spent longer in isolation before. Obviously. A few days was nothing to him at this point. He'd received notice that they would be escorting him out just a bit ago.

The sound of his cell door unlocking indicated that it was go time. He put on his newly-improved cheeky grin, an art that he refined under his confrontation with one Adrian Vulpis's foxy grin. He never thought he would see the day somebody would be able to rival the deadly charm that his face could carry, but he had met his match in the purple-eyed boy. In fact, he even begrudgingly admitted the inferiority of his cheeky grin in the face of the foxy grin. After many silent grinning matches that the two carried out over the course of the last match, to the confusion of the other residents of Vulpis Manor, he managed to temper his cheeky grin to a state of near-perfection. Even then, he shuddered to think of the effect that the foxy grin would have on members of the opposite sex once Adrian fully matured. It would be debauchery to the finest degree if the boy ever turned into a bad apple.

It showed how much concern Sirius held towards the upcoming trial that he had the guts to think of such matters while he was being escorted through the Ministry under the whispering gazes of every other employee he came across. Despite his lack of attention towards the current situation, he still had his guard fully up and it was this same instinct that brought him fully back to the real world on the last stretch of his walk into the Wizengamot courtroom.

He could feel a cold gaze settle on his back as his Auror escort suddenly stopped. The aura being projected sent a shiver down his spine and nearly forced him to break out into a cold sweat, not to mention how nervous his guards were getting at the moment.

"You are all dismissed. I have a few words for him before I personally bring him the rest of the way."

The Aurors saluted and dispersed as Sirius slowly turned around to the sound of a familiar voice. His grin was replaced with one of the most melancholic smiles he'd ever shown on his face at the sight of who was approaching.

"Amy…"

The steely gaze directed at him softened for a fraction of a moment before reverting back.

"If you really are guilty of what happened that night, I will toss you into Azkaban myself," she said coldly. "If you are innocent, then you have more to explain to me personally, Sirius Black."

She walked past him to lead the way for the last stretch of their journey. Exposing your back was a rookie's mistake in the field of magical law enforcement. If Sirius had been an actual criminal, then this would have been the perfect opportunity to escape.

She couldn't be sure that he was innocent, but she took the risk. She took the risk because of the feeling she got when she rounded the corner and saw him again for the first time in over a decade. She took the risk because of the past that she shared with the prisoner of Azkaban.

He had changed, undeniably. Years in Azkaban did a lot to a person, no matter how strong-willed they were. But there were some things about a person that would never change. When she looked into his grey eyes, she was reassured that he would never turn back on his vow from so many years ago. His vow that he would never raise a hand against her.

As Sirius followed her silently through the halls and to his trial, he couldn't help but hope that he hadn't destroyed his hopes with Amelia Bones.

…_.._

_Omake #1: Sirius's Wandless Magic Training _

_Sirius was lying outside on the shoreline of the Black Lake. It was a sunny day on the weekend, a day where a good amount of the students were out and about and enjoying the weather. Remus, James, and Peter were doing their own things off to the side while he relaxed on the slope with a cheeky grin on planted on his face._

_A group of sixth and seventh-year girls were shyly glancing at him from off to the side. It felt great being as awesomely handsome as he was. If there was one thing he could thank his shitty family for, it was the great looks that he'd inherited from them. _

_He discretely waved his hand and a random gust of wind flickered across the area, buffeting the skirts of many a lass. Typically, the robes that everybody wore stopped any shenanigans like this from occurring, but sometimes, there would be a lucky opportunity like today. The girls wearing skirts blushed as their skirts flew up and a variety of colors and designs blessed his eyes._

_Cries of complaint filled the air as they stuffed their skirts down quickly and Sirius looked away discretely, eyes gleaming mischievously and perversely. Wandless magic training never felt better._

_Omake #2: Wandless Magical Training #2_

_Sirius screamed as he ran around the training room. Miniature lions, bears, wolves, and all kinds of savage animals were chasing after him as he fled their vicious paws. Flocks of small birds flew after him and pecked at his face. _

"_HELP MEEEEE!"_

_Harry and Iris laughed as Adrian waved his hands around, conjuring obstacles for Sirius to trip over and more animals to chase him. Eventually, the purple-eyed boy even conjured animal plushies and balloon animals to whack the distraught man with. Suddenly, Adrian's eye twitched and everything came to a stop._

_The plushies and balloons fell, while the animals came to a halt in confusion. Harry and Iris were startled while Sirius took a few moments before he realized he was safe to take a breather. He panted heavily with his hands on his knees before glancing at Adrian. The boy seemed to be frozen in time._

_Right as he was about to speak, Adrian seemed to come back to life, a strange gleam in his eyes. As Harry and Iris opened their mouths to ask what was wrong, they were magically flown out of the room, the door sealed shut. Sirius began to sweat, feeling as if he was in great danger._

_Adrian smiled eerily and waved his hand once._

_A schoolgirl of about seventeen and wearing a skirt was summoned. Sirius looked at the girl in confusion. _

_Adrian waved his hand around and a gentle breeze blew._

_As if in slow motion, the girl's skirt lifted up slowly. Sirius's heart pounded against his will, unable to resist the forbidden excitement and despite knowing that the girl was only a magical construct._

_Yet when the skirt lifted, all he saw was what appeared to be a cyan blob taking up that entire layer of her body. Before he could even ask, the blob shuddered and exploded, expanding strangely. Soon enough, the girl's head tilted into a 45-degree angle and strange appendages filled the air around her, originating from the blob and waving around threateningly._

_Adrian snapped his fingers. The appendages rushed towards Sirius._

_A look of horror appeared on his face and the color on his face drained. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_He screamed in a voice that he didn't know was possible for a man that day._

_Omake #2 Alternate Title: Bad Juju_

…_.._

**A/N: Cruel and unusual is the best motivational punishment sometimes… Poor Sirius. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Anyway, big indication of how this series will continue on in this chapter. We won't be spending the entirety of the seven years here at Hogwarts because logically speaking, Adrian wouldn't need to, nor should he. However, year-relevant events will still be occurring, so that should be fun~**

**This way, I'll be able to condense down a bit and I'll be able to use some of the events that I've personally created at a better pace to mix in with the changes that have occurred with the timeline. So, next chapter will be the trial, and then we'll be heading into Christmas for some chill character development. Been a while since the school gang have been present, hasn't it? Well, we'll be getting a more in-depth look at some of them soon.**

**It was kind of hard finishing up this chapter today. I went to sleep early for my exam, slept through five alarms, eleven back-up phone calls from my mother, and still missed it somehow. Now I can only pray that my professor has something I can do about it, since make-ups aren't offered for this course. Sigh. It's really my fault, but it still sucks. If some of you readers are college students like me, sleep properly! Don't mess up your schedules like me… It feels fine until a day like this happens. But, that's enough about that. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please, do leave a review or PM about what you think about the omakes, or anything you'd like, really~Cheers.**


	31. HP:DP Teaser - Born of the Shadows

**Teaser: Born of the Shadows**

Where there is the light, there is shadow. Where there is virtue, there is sin. The magical world had always hidden itself, secluded itself into the shadow of those who out-populated them, the shadow of the non-magicals.

Some communities found it within themselves to reveal the truth. To show themselves to their counterparts. Some found peace. Others found violence. Whether they were greeted with warm smiles or a trial by fire, they adapted and grew.

Others, of course, chose to remain hidden. Hidden in the shadows, sequestered in the past. They held onto their traditions, their outdated practices and methods. Yet they still produced some of the powerhouses of the world.

A darkness once nearly consumed land, led by one who sought an escape from death. Soon, it would rise again. Another war would begin, but…they would be ready to fight back. And they would conquer their fears and destroy the darkness.

However, another battle lay ready in wait, just beyond the horizon. In the shadows, seven figures wait, for their chance to move. Their turn to have some fun.

…

**Author's Notice: Worse Than I Thought**

**Revision: Well, there used to be an A/N here about my physical condition about half a year ago, but that's no longer relevant. Hope you've been enjoying the story so far! The teaser is for a future plot point that'll come up in Harry Potter: Divergent Paths. Feel free to favorite and follow to keep track of soon-to-be future updates. ;D And keep checking back for those revised chapters~**


	32. HP:DP Chapter 31 - The Trial Begins

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 31 – The Trial Begins**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter~ I doubt J.K. Rowling went on hiatus while she was writing her books…or did she? Dun-dun-dunNnN!**

Courtroom Ten of the Ministry of Magic. It was one of the many courtrooms within the Ministry used for the various judicial functions carried out by the Council of Magical Law and the Wizengamot. Yet while the Council of Magical Law held direct control over trials and hearings, the Wizengamot still sat above it in hierarchy. One could assume that some proceedings within the courtrooms did not occur without some sort of interference from the Wizengamot. One would be correct. With the DMLE presiding over the upcoming affair however, this would not matter very much. Amelia Bones was no push-over, after all.

Courtroom Ten was a very significant room even amongst the many. It was within Courtroom Ten that many of the Death Eaters caught soon after Voldemort's fall in 1981 were tried and sentenced to Azkaban. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange as examples. It was within the same string of occurrences that Igor Karkaroff turned in his fellow Death Eaters and departed to later become the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute.

It was not within Courtroom Ten that Sirius Black would be having his re-trial. While the thought struck Adrian as semi-ironic, it was not to be so. The boy took in the layout of the rather-large room. He himself was seated in the area allotted for Wizarding public, indicating that this room was used for events that would be more of a public spectacle. The reporters crowding around the front of the viewing area also indicated that, including one specific blonde-haired woman wearing jeweled spectacles thinking about what kind of juicy spin she could put on her next article.

The rest of the room was taken up by seats for the Wizengamot. The room was much larger than what he could recall from his memories of the alternate timeline, but the details were blurry to him at best. It seemed this version of the Ministry had more _extravagant_ seating for its Wizengamot members, in a manner of speaking. Each of the House seats were separated by more than a few inches in between areas, and were seated in decorated chairs. They also had extra space, where some of the Lords had accompanying Ladies sitting with them, or vice-versa. Some were seated in a different layer of height than the others. The presence of Augusta Longbottom in one of the upper areas confirmed his assumption that the layers were separated by House status.

Only a single man and wife pair shared a seat on her level, who he could assume was Lord Bryon Greengrass and Lady Camilla Greengrass, Daphne's parents. The Lord had very sharp, imposing features and an air of wisdom about him. The Lady was quite the beauty with a mysterious and cold feel surrounding her and it was obvious where Daphne inherited her demeanor from. As if feeling the gaze set upon them, Lord Greengrass turned and locked eyes with the purple-eyed boy observing him. Adrian shifted his expression and changed his demeanor as if he had been caught while looking around the room in wonder. The man was none the wiser. Lord Greengrass gave a kind smile to Adrian before turning and thinking about his own affairs while speaking with his wife. Adrian's act forced the exchange into being so momentary that Bryon Greengrass didn't even notice the people Adrian was sitting with.

The other seats on the same level were empty, for the time being. Each of them were marked with the emblems of their respective Houses, allowing him to quickly locate the seats for Houses Black, Potter, and Malfoy. He smiled as he noticed his own seat within them, denoted with the effigy of a fox-head within a whirlpool.

Above even those seats were four, conspicuous seats that symbolized the four prestigious lineages within magical Britain that founded Hogwarts. When his gaze rested upon the seat of Slytherin, he only barely felt a touch of magic upon his mind. Within the instant, he knew that it wasn't intrusive magic cast by any wizard or witch.

It was an acknowledgement by the Ministry building. After having encountered the consciousness of Hogwarts, it didn't surprise him that a location like this had developed its own awareness, but he could feel that it was somewhat less profound than the consciousness that existed within Hogwarts.

Even with just that single touch, he learned a lot. It was the Ministry building itself which had created this room, and all of the other council and court rooms, in the way they were arranged. It simply followed the designations of the Ministry as it didn't know any better. The Minister and Ministry employees took it as a pleasant benefit, never questioning it. While he doubted the Department of Mysteries discovered the fact that the building developed an awareness, it was always possible…

"Adrian, you're disappearing into your mind again…"

He chuckled and looked sheepishly at his pouting friend. "Hehe, sorry."

Iris simply shook her head and sighed anxiously. "When is Sirius going to come out? I just want to get this over with…"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Are you sure bringing Aunt Cissa out along with us was a good idea, Adrian? They've been staring at us for a while now..."

Indeed, Narcissa had come along with them to the trial. At first, the crowd noticed the lightning-bolt scar on Harry's forehead and then the girl standing next to him. Harry and Iris Potter. Rumors of the two had long made their way out of the school. It took them longer to catch onto who the woman standing with them was. With the changes to her appearance, they couldn't quite place the name that fit the appearance. Eventually, somebody worked out her identity and the whispering became ever fiercer as they wondered what had happened.

"No reason to keep Narcissa cooped up at this point." Adrian replied simply. "Especially since the major threat is gone now. With Lucius gone for the past month or so, I doubt his compatriots even remember that she had gone missing originally. They've had different things to worry about."

Harry and Iris nodded in understanding. Despite their relative safety, reassurance always helped. Their spot in the audience was a VIP section reserved beforehand by Andromeda. No matter how much the reporters or other audience members wanted to approach them to ask questions, they wouldn't be able to. Adding Adrian and Narcissa's skills, their own upgraded abilities, and Kurama's ever-lurking protection, they weren't particularly worried anymore as they waited anxiously to see Sirius again.

Adrian turned to Narcissa, who was sitting in contemplative silence. She was staring off into the distance, her eyes betraying her expression. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Sirius will be fine, Narcissa. You will be, too."

She let out a breath she'd been holding in. Her expression had been relatively calm and relaxed, but her eyes were shimmering with anxiety and concern. They flickered over to Adrian and softened as she gently took his hand off her shoulders and clasped it between her own.

"I know," she replied quietly. "I just can't help but feel as if something will go wrong at any second…"

"Doesn't it always? When everything goes well, you can't help but think something will go wrong eventually. You shouldn't jinx it like that though," Adrian responded with a wry smile.

She nodded and lowered her head slightly, when his voice spoke up again softly.

"I won't let anything happen to you or anybody else. I protect my loved ones, whether or not they're capable of protecting themselves. As long as I live, wherever I am. That's a promise I'll keep forever, in all of my lives."

The words were simple, but they dug themselves deep into her heart. She felt the air around her close in slightly, as if she were being wrapped more comfortably by a blanket of warmth. The feeling was gone as quickly as it appeared and the weight on her heart lightened significantly, her concerns vanishing for the time being.

She stared softly at Adrian, who looked back with a smile. Narcissa heard giggling and looked to the siblings sitting to their side. Harry was faking a retching motion and Iris was covering her mouth as she giggled. Narcissa chuckled lightly herself when Adrian bonked Harry on the head.

And with impeccable timing, the events of the day started. A voice rang out through the room to collect the attention of all the attendants. It took a few moments for the crowd to quiet down as they all looked towards Minister Fudge. His wand was pointed to his own throat, glowing with the light of an Amplifying Charm. Having successfully silenced the chatter, he lowered his wand and smiled amicably.

"Witches and wizards, as you have all been expecting, the proceedings of the investigation into Sirius Black's imprisonment will begin shortly, led by Madame Bones of the DMLE."

Fudge gestured at the stern woman, who was waiting impatiently. She was seated closely to the right of the Minister, in her capacity as Head of the DMLE rather than seated in the Bones House seat in the Wizengamot seats as a result of her official duties.

She was impatient simply because of Fudge's planning of events today. Sirius was already prepared to enter the room. Once she had escorted him the rest of the way, the man was left to another group of Aurors for surveillance until it was his time. Which was currently being delayed because of the other matter on the board.

Fudge continued along merrily. "We do, however, have one order of business to take care of before we continue."

The pubic were confused at this and the Wizengamot equally so, aside from Dumbledore, Amelia, and Adrian's group.

"Allow me to introduce a new addition to the Wizengamot," Fudge announced extravagantly, enjoying the attention, "the Regent of the Founding House of Slytherin and Noble and Most Ancient House of Vulpis…"

With those words, a cold sweat appeared on the backs of many of the pureblood supremacist faction families. It might only be the Regent, but the person who appeared could give an indication towards the demeanor and potential identity of the Lord who had sent the letters. Perhaps it would be Lucius and his absence was due to this game he was playing with the rest of them? It was only a vague hope they had, but one of the only hopes they could rely on.

The neutral faction expressed a similar interest in their expressions, but with more curiosity than fear. From the letters they'd received up till now, it didn't feel plausible for the Regent to be anybody they would disapprove of so their level of concern was rather low. Only the faction of the 'Light' was caught completely off-guard by the announcement of a Lord Slytherin. Well, them and the public. Quills were desperately scribbling away as the minds of the reporters caught up with what they had heard.

"Madame Andromeda Tonks!" Fudge announced.

The entryway to the Wizengamot portion of the room opened up and the black-haired woman walked in elegantly, donning a plum-colored robe embroidered with the silver _W_ as was traditional for Wizengamot members. The emblems of Slytherin and Vulpis were embroidered into the right arm of her robe, denoting her affiliation.

Smiles could be seen on the faces of some of the neutral faction members. Confusion could be seen on the faces of the 'Light' faction members. Concern could be seen on the faces of the 'Dark' faction members. They all knew Andromeda Tonks to some degree, some better than others. Many of the neutral and 'Light' families had consulted the woman and her late husband at one point or another on legal matters. She was an intelligent, resourceful, reasonable witch and most definitely not a supporter of the pureblood supremacist faction. In fact, it would be reasonable enough to call her a neutral, despite her familiar connections.

Unperturbed by the stares, Andromeda continued along the path opened up to her and took her seat in the House Vulpis chair. Fudge looked confused for a moment and voiced it.

"Why are you not taking the Slytherin chair, Madame Tonks?"

Andromeda responded simply. "I believe it would be more appropriate for Lord Slytherin to take that seat for himself, Minister Fudge. As Regent, it is more than sufficient for me to seat myself here."

It was a reasonable answer and Fudge was satisfied. Any who might have objected to Andromeda receiving a seat in the Wizengamot were forced to be silent due to the positions and titles she came with. It would be a fool's attempt to question the validity of her status when the Minister himself introduced her in such a public manner, rather than inaugurating her privately and having her take her place silently. Not even a certain pink-faced, pink-wearing toad woman was willing to speak up, despite how frustrated she was feeling at the moment.

It wasn't as if this was the first Wizengamot meeting that had occurred since the first volley of letters were sent to neutrals and pureblood supremacists alike. Therefore, the significance of Lord Slytherin's Regent appearing on this specific occasion became a mental question that they all shared. What did he seek to accomplish here? The result of the trial would no doubt be what Lord Slytherin wanted to occur. They could feel it in their bones.

Fudge was ignorant of all of this and continued along merrily. His introduction had gone swimmingly and he could already see the headlines now. '_Sirius Black Innocent! Travesty Corrected by Minister Fudge! Return of Lord Slytherin! Public Approval Off the Charts!'_

"Now, we shall begin the investigation into the circumstances of Sirius Black! Madame Bones, if you would…"

Amelia Bones nodded and stood up as Fudge sat down, turning the lead over to his reliable Head of the DMLE. She turned towards lower door and activated an Amplifying Charm.

"**Send him in**."

The doors opened almost immediately and an escort of Aurors walked in, leading along a man with scruffy hair and well-defined features. He looked around the room and managed a cheeky wink when he spotted his cousins, godchildren, and Adrian. He was swiftly brought to the center of the room, hands cuffed, and looked upwards to Amelia.

She pursed her lips and spoke clearly, her voice transmitting easily through the room. It was an enchantment placed on the room itself for the purpose of not needing to scream or use Amplifying Charms all the time to get messages across.

"Sirius Orion Black. Ten years ago, you were charged with the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggle, the betrayal of Lily and James Potter, and for working as a Death Eater for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How do you plead?"

Sirius's playful expression almost immediately turned somber, a surprising change to those watching. "Accuse me of working for Voldemort and accuse me for murder, but I would _never_ have betrayed James and Lily… I'm as much a Death Eater as the Dark Buggerer is my mother. I never murdered any non-magicals, but if you gave me the chance of kill that bastard Pettigrew, I wouldn't pass it up. I am not guilty."

Amelia nodded and readied herself to move along. She had all the evidence prepared, it was only a matter of result. The audience found Sirius's answers confusing, but that could be expected from a man stuck in Azkaban for a decade. Even then, however, they could hear the loyalty in his voice when he spoke of the deceased Potters. That alone had some of them swayed towards his innocence in that regard.

"It was brought to my attention that a great miscarriage of justice was committed a decade ago, on the night of chaos after… Voldemort's fall." She withdrew a folder she had prepared and passed it to Fudge before continuing. "As seen in the records of that night, no trial was given to Mister Black and he was thrown directly into Azkaban based on circumstantial evidence, assumption, and his ramblings while in a shocked and traumatized state. Even the Lestranges were given trials, despite clear evidence and admission of their crimes."

The public audience gasped collectively and the Wizengamot watched contemplatively. They looked to Minister Fudge for confirmation, who took his head out of the folder handed to him and nodded affirmatively. "Madame Bones is correct. No trial was issued for Sirius Black on that night."

"Under Minister Millicent Bagnold's administration, the order to toss Sirius Black, a Scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, into Azkaban without trial was issued by Bartemius Crouch Senior and Albus Dumbledore."

The use of Sirius's blood status was simply to appeal to the pureblood supremacists. It was convenient that despite Pettigrew's importance in everything that occurred a decade ago, none of the other Death Eaters knew that he was the one who betrayed the Light. Not even Snape or Lucius Malfoy knew the truth of the whole situation, not even Dumbledore knew the whole truth until Adrian told him so.

Dumbledore was guilty of putting Harry into the care of the Dursleys and allowing Sirius to go to prison despite knowing of his Godfather vow, which would have prevented him from doing anything to harm Harry or Iris. He was guilty of sacrificing Sirius for the Greater Good. But even then, he never knew that Pettigrew had been swapped into being the Secret-Keeper when the incident occurred and that his Animagus form was a rat.

Nobody knew the truth of that day, and that made it convenient. The ruse would fall shortly after Amelia received Pettigrew's testimony and freed Sirius, but by the time the pureblood supremacists realized their mistake, it would be too late. So, the trial continued smoothly.

"What do you say to that, Crouch Sr.?" Amelia asked.

The man scrunched up his face in indignation. "The day was chaotic and the people were eager to get it over with. It looked like a cut and dry case. Black even stated that he 'killed James and Lily…' multiple times in his mutterings. As you say, it could have been an after-effect of his guilt and shock. It was a lapse in judgment to send him to Azkaban without a trial and if he is innocent, then I can only apologize and pay reparations," he responded curtly.

Amelia looked at him with masked disapproval and turned to the elder wizard. "What do you say then, Dumbledore?"

"I have no excuses. I knew of Mister Black's loyalty to the Potters. His betrayal was simply not feasible. Even despite the fact that it seemed as if he murdered the non-magicals and Pettigrew, I should have forced a trial for him at the very least."

Amelia nodded. "Then, let us continue with the main point of this case. I restarted this investigation with a piece of crucial evidence delivered to me anonymously. Bring it in!"

On cue, another escort of Aurors carried in what appeared to be a cage and placed it on the ground near Sirius. The man had been standing silently as Amelia did her job, but now his eyes flickered as he clenched his fists. He held back a bestial snarl and took a few deep breaths.

Once everybody registered what it was that was scurrying around inside the cage, a certain pink-dressed toad woman spoke up in her irritatingly shrill voice and extremely patronizing tone.

"A rat? What significance does a filthy beast such as that towards this case?" Dolores Umbridge trilled mind-numbingly.

"If Madame Umbridge would do her best to hold inquiry until an explanation is given, then you may find yourself an answer to your question," Amelia responded curtly. The toad woman huffed, but she ignored her. "Do it," she said, gesturing to her Aurors.

They nodded and they drew their wands. Beams of light shot out, simultaneously striking the cage and the rat within it. Before their very eyes, the cage expanded as the form of the rat shifted, growing and growing until it became a filthy man with wiry hair and generally unappealing features. His beady eyes darted about as his long nails clicked together nervously. Various sounds of shock erupted from the audience and a small few recognized the man.

Amelia Bones stared coldly at the rat-like man. "Witches and wizards, Peter Pettigrew. The key to this case."

…..

**A/N: I'm back~ Feeling significantly better than I was a week ago. I'm working my way slowly back into my writing schedule, but massive thanks for bearing with me! You'll be happy to know that I've got some pretty awesome ideas stuck in my head and written down in my general outline document for the future! I think they're awesome, at least :c. *Tell me you agree or I'll stop writing. Just kidding. How can you even agree if you don't know what they are? ;D***

**Anyway, I should be pretty fine now! I'll be doing my best now and I can guarantee that my writing quality will go up, but to be realistic, I may honestly need to take another break in the upcoming weeks. I love writing for you guys and myself and all, but finals and final projects are actually a struggle sometimes, so I feel as if I can't handle it, I really can't sacrifice my academics for writing. On the other hand, once the next school year starts/during summer, I'll should be pretty good on updating higher quality chapters. That being said, I'm also doing summer classes, but I'll be writing on the side still *R.I.P summer***

**So, next chapter should be the last half of the trial and then we'll keep moving on, movin' along~ Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Cheers!**


	33. HP:DP Chapter 32 - The Trial Ends

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Revision: As of 1/16/17, Chapters 25-32 have been revised.**

**Chapter 32 – The Trial Ends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I'd have put in more magical creatures because they're fun!**

**Trigger Warning: There's a sentence or so of sensitive material in the midst of Pettigrew's testimony.**

She previously didn't allow herself to hold even a sliver of belief in Sirius's innocence until she finally had the opportunity to see the rat in human form. If she let herself get her hopes up again, she wasn't sure if she would be able to recover from being crushed this time. Raising Susan and throwing herself into her work was enough distraction in the past, but she didn't have anything like that in the present. However, that sliver of hope finally made its way into her heart when she laid her eyes on the rat-like man now standing before her on the ground floor.

Even after ten years, she could place a name on the rat-like man that appeared before her. He still gave off the same cowardly aura that he had in the past, as he lurked about in the shadows of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Any pity that she felt for the boy in the past turned into disgust for the man now. Despite not asking any questions yet, despite not confirming Sirius's innocence yet, she could already think of a situation infinitely more believable when Pettigrew was added into the equation. All that remained was proving it to the public.

Amelia turned to Fudge. "Minister, I request the use of Veritaserum to interrogate Peter Pettigrew for information pertaining to the case of Sirius Black and the truth of what happened that day, ten years ago."

Fudge frowned and thought about it for a moment before speaking up carefully. "Are you sure, Amelia? Veritaserum isn't the most reliable of methods to be used in court…"

Veritaserum went typically unused in the Ministry court cases, because it was unreliable as definitive evidence. The truth spoken by an individual would only be what they believed to be true, so the great variance in perception between wizards made the truth serum too inconsistent to be considered proper evidence. Proficiency in the art of Occlumency also aided in subverting Veritaserum as a side note, but the number of wizards and witches that were proficient to the level required to even slightly effect Veritaserum were scarce, not even mentioning the fact that the obscure art was not practiced by many people. In the end however, all they needed was for Pettigrew to admit a few things and everything would be set. Anything else would just be a bonus.

"While that is true Minister, I believe the use of Veritaserum will provide us results that we would be unable to receive otherwise. Also, consider this. Peter Pettigrew was found in the possession of a wizarding family whose identity I shall not disclose at this time. He was no doubt privy to the fact that he received an Order of Merlin and has had over a decade to reveal himself. That he never did so is a testament to both the fact that he knows the truth of what happened that night is not what we believe and that he is well aware that his role in what happened that night is something so worthy of hiding that he preferred living as a rat for ten years."

Fudge contemplated her words as he looked around the room. Seeing that the majority of people were expressing approval towards her reasonable explanation, he conceded the point. "Very well then. The use of Veritaserum is authorized."

Amelia nodded and sent an Auror off to retrieve a vial of the truth serum. Pettigrew's nervous countenance took a turn for the worse as his sickly face paled even further and he quickly grew panicked. He had been waiting silently as he doubted interrupting the Head of the DMLE or the Minister for Magic would be a good idea, but now he realized he was quickly running out of options. So, he turned to his most commonly used strategy – begging.

He turned to Sirius, who was standing nearby with a cold look, and his face twisted in desperation, cuffed hands clasping together. "P-p-please, Sirius, you have to do something! Don't let them do this to me!"

Sirius's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists together tightly. His anger was far more under control than it was when Adrian initially freed him from Azkaban, but even then, the years of rage and fury that had come together when he found out that this rat bastard was still alive was hard to control. He still had episodes of the damage he sustained from his years in Azkaban and he knew he might lose control here. He didn't care.

"You deserved this from the day you betrayed us, Peter. You deserve far more _pain_ than this for what you did to us!"

"You don't understand, Sirius!" Pettigrew begged. "He would have killed me! We couldn't fight him, none of us could!"

"**THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!"** he shouted back, hot tears dripping uncontrollably from his eyes. Flashes of the past appeared before his eyes, their days in Hogwarts as the Marauders. The last time he saw Lily and James alive, smiling as they played with their two baby children. The sour regret and pain he felt when Remus was driven away in their fear and paranoia. The burning rage he felt when he realized Peter sold them out. "**You should have died! Died, rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you! LILY AND JAMES ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"**

Just from listening to this conversation, the audience could see the clear disparity between the two focal points of this case. The nervous guilt and weakening demeanor of Pettigrew was obvious, as was Sirius Black's grief and righteous anger. Even the more apathetic and self-serving of the bunch, while not caring much about the emotions on display, were presented a better understanding of the truth. Adrian, however, found the vibes coming off of Sirius disturbing.

What he noticed was something that nobody else would be able to sense, not even Dumbledore despite his immediate presence in the area. It was an ancient force that he doubted anybody in this world had ever experienced before. The reason for that being that _they_ typically weren't amassed to a concentration of consequence unless he himself was present in the timeline. It seemed like his concerns were justified, in the end.

His lightly glowing purple eyes weaved over the formless figure present over Sirius's figure. He could make out more than a single pair of arms and a pressure that wasn't unlike a raging inferno, narrowing down which individual it was afflicting Sirius's mind. Adrian sighed as he gestured precisely. Underneath Sirius's clothes, Adrian scribed a symbol onto the man's stomach with Kyoka's assistance to counter the influence for the time being and to send _them_ a message.

The unique malevolent aura faded from Sirius, leaving him exhausted but unaware of what had happened to him. Regular individuals would be incapable of discerning the ancient force unless they chose to reveal themselves. As such, the procession continued in silence as Pettigrew gave up on his appeal and considered ways he might be able to escape. Soon enough, the Veritaserum arrived.

"Bind him."

The Aurors on the ground floor took Pettigrew to the chair and tied him down so he couldn't squirm around. Amelia descended and glared menacingly at the sweating rat-man.

"Open your mouth and make this easy on us or we'll be forced to get rougher, Pettigrew. "

The man thought about saying something, but gave in and opened his unwashed maw. Amelia dripped three drops into his mouth before stepping back. Pettigrew grimaced as the truth serum worked itself into his system and his eyes glazed over. Amelia nodded and began the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"What House were you Sorted into for Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor."

"Who was the Secret Keeper for the hiding location of James and Lily Potter?"

"I was, though Sirius was the original."

Expressions darkened in anger and gasps sounded out in shock as the first fact was confirmed.

"Why did Sirius Black not remain the Secret Keeper and who knew of the change?"

"James and Lily agreed with Sirius's decision to pass the role onto me after he thought Voldemort was coming after him. Only Sirius, James, Lily, and I knew about this change."

"Were you and are you still a Death Eater?" she asked, being sure to word her questions carefully.

"I was a Death Eater back then and I still am now."

Amelia reached over and lifted up the man's left sleeve. A faint Dark Mark was present on his left forearm, confirming his admission. The room was primarily silent now, anxiously waiting for the interrogation to continue.

"Why did you betray the Potters?"

"I joined the Death Eaters and worked as a spy because I didn't think we could win against the Dark Lord. When my Master discovered the fact that I was the Secret Keeper, he ordered me to tell him their location. I gave them up because I didn't want to die."

"What happened when Sirius confronted you after Voldemort murdered the Potters?"

"He came after me because he knew I betrayed them. He drew his wand and was going to kill me himself, I could see it in his eyes. Before he could do that, I screamed about his betrayal to frame him and then drew my wand behind my back while he was distracted. I cast a Blasting Curse to blast open the street and reach the sewers, but I didn't expect to hit a gas-line in the ground. I was left unharmed, but it ended up killing the Muggles that were standing nearby. I cut off my finger in the confusion and then morphed into my rat form to escape."

Amelia nodded and quickly turned to Fudge, afraid that she might lose control of herself if she was forced to stare at that disgusting excuse of a man for much longer.

"I think with that evidence of past misconduct and the testimony from Pettigrew, we can firmly say that Sirius Black is innocent of charges placed against him in the past. The Dark Mark present on Pettigrew's left forearm authenticates his claim of being a Death Eater and his answers make up for many of the discrepancies in character and behavior that were confusing in the original case. Pettigrew also shows no signs of resistance to the Veritaserum."

Fudge nodded in agreement, curling his lips. "I believe we can take his words to be truthful. Sirius Black is acquitted of all charges and will be recompensed for his wrongful imprisonment by the Ministry, to right the wrong that the past administration committed against him!" he said happily. It wasn't as if the money was coming out of his own coffers, so he was just gaining free goodwill.

"If you would, Minister, I would like to ask Pettigrew a few closing questions," Amelia asked with a look in her eyes.

"Go ahead," he replied carefully.

Amelia turned back around to the still-dazed captive and thought about her wording one last time before she spoke.

"How did a Death Eater earn the Dark Mark and which circumstances come to mind? Was Lucius Malfoy truly under the Imperius Curse or was he a true Death Eater?"

Eyes narrowed and widened as different people gave different reactions to the question. Fudge discretely glanced at Andromeda Tonks, who noticed and nodded in return. His heart quivered nervously for a moment before he made his decision. Despite whatever misconceptions people held about Fudge, he was by no means an entirely incompetent individual. In fact, one might even consider him clever after they looked past his chosen path to power. His decision to support Lucius in the past was primarily due to a certain few reasons.

It was clear that the two strongest factions in the past were the 'Light' headed by Albus Dumbledore and the pureblood supremacists led by Lucius Malfoy. However, even he realized that in a game of politics, despite how effective the powerful and elderly wizard was, Lucius Malfoy would win out due to the means that he was willing to use. Even if he hadn't been bribed, he would have supported their faction. The money was simply a bonus he earned through his guise of hesitancy when faced with the Malfoy patriarch. In the end, with how the Ministry was run, while public opinion did matter towards election, the influence of public opinion fell off drastically when it came to staying elected. Keeping office was a matter of having the majority support within the Wizengamot. As it happened, that majority was Lucius's side in the past.

Recently however, it became obvious that both of those factions were weakening and that a third was rising, a fact that became blatantly clear when Andromeda Tonks arrived in his office with the Regency of Lord Slytherin. Dumbledore seemed to have withdrawn from the political battlefield for the time being, in favor of working on improving of Hogwarts, and Lucius Malfoy had vanished and the remnants of the pureblood ideologists were in need a leader who could fill the gap that Malfoy once bridged.

Fudge was by no means a _good_ individual, but nor was he a _bad_ individual to be working as Minister for Magic. He could be more adequately described as a perfect puppet leader and he was perfect willing to fill that role. In the end, it would even be a decent choice to keep him in office and slowly change the policies with his support, rather than force his impeachment and fight in an election campaign with the representatives from the other factions and waste time. For Adrian's purpose, this worked perfectly fine. Fudge realized this. That was why he made this decision. To concede to Lord Slytherin. Thusly, he raised no objection to Amelia's questioning, waving for the questioning to continue onwards, unlike what he might have done in the past.

The pureblood supremacists were confused by this response and the 'Light' families even more so. Adrian simply smiled pleasantly while the heads of the grey families realized what this indicated.

Pettigrew answered soon.

"A Death Eater only received a Dark Mark if they were personally deemed valuable by the Dark Lord or showed their loyalty in hopes of earning benefits under his rule, which was typically by contributing a certain amount of funding, political power, or personal skill, . Even though my skills were insignificant in comparison to most of the others, I was given a Dark Mark because of my value as a spy. Circumstances that come to mind are Severus Snape, the Lestranges, and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was an Inner Circle member who was not Imperius'd by the Dark Lord at any point in time."

Amelia nodded. "Why do the circumstances of Severus Snape, the Lestranges, and Lucius Malfoy come to mind?"

"Severus Snape was immediately given a Dark Mark when he demonstrated his prowess in Potions to the Dark Lord even though my Master was suspicious about his real loyalties. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were given Dark Marks because they offered Bellatrix Lestrange to the Dark Lord, rather than the usual options."

At this, Sirius lost control and rushed forward in fury, his hands bleeding from his nails digging to deeply. The Aurors quickly caught him as he struggled and shouted in anger. Andromeda and Narcissa subtly sagged in despair. Adrian couldn't do much for Andromeda, but he could, at the very least, comfort Narcissa. He himself would have been affected severely if he didn't know that the truth was different from what it sounded like at first. With this event, he determined that it was about time.

After a few moments taken to suppress and calm down Sirius, who was now simply slumped against the wall off to the side, Pettigrew continued, having been stopped by Amelia.

"Lucius Malfoy…"

But, the problems didn't end there. To the surprise of the people watching, Pettigrew shuddered bodily and seemed to pause automatically as he recalled the information. Amelia frowned and asked the question again as Adrian narrowed his eyes. He gestured his hands and suddenly, Harry and Iris found themselves unable to hear anything. They both turned to Adrian in confusion, knowing that he most likely caused it, who only shook his head. Adrian could only be thankful that the rest of the people within the audience were sensible enough to not bring their children to the event, as they would have absolutely no reason to be present as opposed to Harry and Iris.

Pettigrew was given another dose of Veritaserum, blanking his eyes further and forcing him to continue with his recounting emotionlessly.

"Lucius Malfoy received his Dark Mark because of what he did. He also set a precedent for another method to earn the Dark Mark, which some people used in favor of using personal resources. He kidnapped an entire family of Muggles, the parents and their two children. He violated the mother and their ten-year old daughter a number of times before butchering them all in front of the Dark Lord."

It took a moment for the audience to digest what Pettigrew just stated before any reactions started. The sound that broke the silence was retching. Many peoples' faces changed color as various reactions burst out all over the room, even within the Wizengamot. The majority of the displays of physical disgust were in the public audience area, as the Wizengamot were somewhat more collected, but nearly everybody was expressing disgust at the information to some degree, with the exception of some pureblood lords and individuals like Dolores Umbridge who looked down on non-magicals as if they were animals.

Fudge's face greened as he came to a realization of the kind of person he had been accepting money from and suddenly felt as if he needed to clean out his coffers and take a few showers to cleanse himself. Amelia's face reddened in anger as she turned to the Minister and barked fiercely.

"Cornelius! I request a warrant to investigate Malfoy Manor immediately!"

"Granted," Fudge replied with no hesitation. At this point, it was obvious that the event should be ended and which side he would take. "Aurors, take Peter Pettigrew into custody pending final judgement of his punishment. Sirius Black, you are a free man from this moment onward. Dismissed!"

…..

The room went into chaos after the session was officially dismissed. Reporters rushed back to their firms to report the news and work up their articles covering the event. The heads of the pureblood supremacist houses rushed home to destroy any incriminating evidence that they could manage as they realized that the investigation of Malfoy Manor would end up pointing fingers at them. Dumbledore exchanged eye contact with Adrian before walking to meet the assembled heads of houses for his former 'Light' faction.

Amelia Bones ordered for a squad to be assembled and rushed towards her office to retrieve the folder of information she received on Malfoy Manor. She idly noted the purple-eyed child leaning against a wall of the empty hallway, eyes closed and arms crossed. She discarded the thought and continued along. The moment she passed the boy, a voice spoke into her ear from closer than possible for a boy of that size.

"Move swiftly, Madame Bones, but you should know that this is more than just the Lords and Ladies. Sweep your own office and the Ministry itself discretely and you would be surprised at what you find. With Cornelius Fudge's aid, this should be a simple task. More rats are waiting to be found."

Amelia turned around rapidly, but he was gone. Her memory of his appearance faded ever so slightly as she lost the grasp on his facial features that she had only moments prior. Her expression became more serious as she shook away the confusion and continued along her path. She could consider his words once she was done with her current task. There was no time to be spared.

…..

Six figures sat about in a cave, a small fire burning in the middle of them. Their shadows flickered about on the walls, flickering between various creatures and forms as they stared at an object in the middle of them, contemplating what to do with it. Despite their forms being strangely nondescript, it was easy to tell that half were female and half were male as their voices chattered.

Footsteps in the entrance of the cave alerted the six and they collectively turned their heads to the approaching figure. At first, it appeared to be an elderly witch dressed in regular dress robes before it suddenly shifted to the man that some would identify as Peter Pettigrew. He chattered his teeth for a few seconds, before switching once again, into one of the beautiful witches that it had spotted in the place the humans called the 'Ministry', an attractive woman with black hair and purple tips. It didn't really like the color purple though, and changed the tips to emerald green.

"_What was that disgusting form you took a moment ago?" _one of the males asked in a strangely warbled voice.

"I'll _explain_ **later**," it responded as its mouth shifted forms until it found the right one. "Now would be a good time to give it some power, if we are going to at all," it said, looking at the object in the middle of them. The figure's eyes scrolled over to a spot where six fist-sized hole had been melted into the wall. It gestured questioningly.

Another one of the males laughed boisterously. "**He sealed my influence and said he'd be waiting for us! He's been getting cocky! We'll win this time,**" he shouted, the sound of fists pounding together reverberating together with his words.

"_I don't particularly feel like fighting him again…" _one of the females remarked lazily from her position on the ground. "_It's so tiresome…"_

Another female spoke up, eyes glittering with excitement. "Well, I do… He's the only to have resisted coming into my possession time and time again… I need to capture him."

The last female sitting back-to-back with the female who previously spoke up nodded in agreement. Her voice came out in a longing rasp. "_But maybe we should give him some more…time… I'm sure he'll be much tastier…if we wait for him to ripen up."_

"Then we give him time," the last male spoke up. "He is not worth our time if we do not challenge him at his full potential."

"Fair enough," the second female conceded before smiling deviously. "But that doesn't mean we can't send him challenges…" She waved her hand and a burst of yellow energy moved into the object in the middle. "Use this well and…put up a good show for us, hahahaha!"

The black diary laid on the ground in the midst of the seven figures opened up, its pages flipping as if accepting the contract. It suddenly closed as it began to glow, making use of the power it had been granted. It would take some time to consolidate the power it gained and it would require one last ingredient, but…it would be able to return now. It was only a matter of time.

…..

**A/N: And we're done! No cliffhanger this time! :P :D Hey, that teaser came into play a bit sooner than expected, eh? Well, they won't be directly coming in quite yet, but…they'll be tossing things into the mix from time to time. **

**Thanks for the support, you guys! I'll probably stick to this schedule of three days a week, though the idea of one big chapter a week is interesting, as suggested by Clairent. Don't think it's quite for me though~ Anyway, not much to address this time around, but there is one thing.**

**With how I was setting up Lucius Malfoy from the get-go, I'm sure you could see this cliché portrayal of the Malfoy Patriarch coming from nearly a mile away. Perhaps if I were more creative, I could find a different way to put it across but I'm not particularly inclined to write more than one or two sentences on the topic if I can help it, especially since I'm sure you've seen this cliché enough times before. Lucius Malfoy isn't extremely relevant in this tale, despite the potential within other portrayals character unfortunately, so that's where it ends off. **

**Next chapter, I'll be writing about the aftermath of the trial, but the last scene will take a bit to come into play, as you might imagine. Feel free to make predictions about what I'm implementing or what's going on next, but do please PM those guesses to me if at all . Wanna keep it hidden for as long as I can, ya know? **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I shouldn't have much holding me up from working properly on the next chapter unlike some assignments I had conflicting with this chapter~ See you guys next chapter and cheers.**


	34. HP:DP Ch 33 – Aftermath of the Trial

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 33 – Aftermath of the Trial**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff though, just the ideas to use certain ideas in my plot! Not that I own all of the ideas either, but you know. Stuff and all that. All right, that's vague enough.**

"Well, being free is nice and all, but what do I do now?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Andromeda replied with a raised brow.

"You know…it was a lot more exciting when I was a fugitive of the law, training to protect myself at our secret base for espionage and combat!" Sirius exclaimed melodramatically. Harry and Iris laughed at his antics. His eyes gleamed and he lunged over to the two children, picking them up in his arms.

They squealed childishly in joy then squirmed around a bit while Sirius chuckled. "Guess I'll have to settle for pampering my cute little godchildren whenever they're back from Hogwarts."

Narcissa smiled brightly, a happy and satisfied feeling in her heart that the other two adults shared. Their moods, along with the majority of the audience watching, had taken a turn for a worse towards the end of the trial for obvious reasons, but the thought of finally having her cousin back was enough to counteract that.

She looked to the miraculous boy who made all of this possible, who was watching the scene with a similar smile. "What are we to do now, Adrian?" she asked.

The others turned to him as well, curious to see what he would say. The amount of trust they all felt in the purple-eyed boy's decisions had long since surpassed even the reverence they might have felt if Merlin himself appeared before them and gave them visions of the future. Even Sirius, who was the most recently acquainted of the group, felt infinitely indebted to and trusting of the mysterious boy. There were no words for how the two Black sisters and Potter siblings felt about him.

"Madame Bones should have the aftershock of the trial well under control. We'll have a guest soon enough to discuss some things for the future, but we can head back to the 'secret base' for now," Adrian laughed with a glance at Sirius.

The man rubbed his head with a grin as the rest of the group teased him. They walked out of the side hallway within the Ministry that they were talking in and headed to the Floo transport center. While Vulpis Manor, and similarly Potter Manor, were not registered to the Floo network for various reasons, they were still fully capable of using an imitation of Floo transport with Kurama's assistance. As for why they weren't directly returning with Kurama's flame teleportation, it was a simple matter of wanting to spend some more time outside with one another. While there wasn't anything particularly interesting about being in the Ministry, the difference in location had an appeal about it relative to being in Vulpis Manor, as nice and comfortable as it was, for the majority of their time prior to the current situation. It was a slight security risk in that something could theoretically happen to them, but nothing could realistically happen to them with Kurama, Kyoka, and Adrian always on full-guard. They'd never be able to do anything if they let the risk of being out in public stop them, after all.

Soon enough, they ran into the crowd of people that were bustling around, whether it was to get to other places in the Ministry or leave through the central hub for purposes such as returning home to talk about the results of the trial. It might have been an irritating task to wade through the crowd if not for Adrian's use of a localized misdirection charm that he placed over their group. It caused people within a certain area around them to change their paths of movement subconsciously so that they didn't get in the way. Was is it kind of mean to do so? Sure. Did Adrian really care? Not particularly. After all, the way they were being subconsciously forced to move was actually more efficient for their purpose of getting to their destinations, something caused purely by the fact that it was easier for a single 'hive mind' to manage optimal travel paths for a group of people rather than the motions of individuals within a horde as they attempted to either be courteous or bulldoze their way through people, which significantly slowed the overall process.

Adrian shook his head. His thoughts wandered off far too much sometimes. His gaze stopped on the centerpiece of the lobby, the Fountain of Magical Brethren. He considered how simple it would be for him to change the fountain into a different form, but discarded the thought. In the chaos, he doubted anybody would realize the change if he really wished to, but there was no point at the moment. It would be a good message of intent, but it could wait. The day the Fountain of Magical Brethren was changed was the day he achieved his goal of changing the Ministry itself. He considered the irony of that thought. His selective memories of the past really enjoyed messing with him. He could clearly remember the fact that the Death Eaters did the same in the other timeline, changing the statue to a depiction of their motto, 'Might is Magic.'

The rest of the group had already been transported by home by Kurama at this point. As he stepped into the fireplace, he stared at the statue once more for re-affirmation. And he was gone in a burst of flame.

…..

Amelia Bones was typically a very busy woman. The amount of daily crimes and reports in magical Britain wasn't insignificant and the process of organizing responses to them and dealing with the victims and culprits were typically smooth, unless the case ran into contact with any pureblood family. That was where she was forced to step firmly into the ever-hated political mire. The family that she had the hardest time pinning _anything_ on at any given point in time was, as one might have guessed, the Malfoy family, though it was always more specifically the patriarch himself.

Only her extremely locked-down and well-hidden diary knew how many times she had cursed the blonde prat and Cornelius Fudge, the former for being a bastard and the latter for blocking her from doing anything to the man on the many suspicious activities he took part in. As for the thought of her diary…well, any well-balanced individual had a diary, no matter what title they gave their book of venting and secrets. Anyone who said otherwise was either a liar or an unbalanced individual. Adrian had one, Dumbledore had one…who knows what Voldemort would have turned out like if he had simply kept his diary? But that wasn't the point.

No, the point of the matter was that today was the day she would finally be able to scour Malfoy Manor inch-by-inch for all the infractions upon the law that she _knew _it contained... She quickly called together all the teams that she could think of – Dark artifact extraction, magical trace analyst, curse breakers, ward specialists, secret seekers – and relayed orders, sending them to different parts of the manor for investigation. They were slightly confused at how confident Amelia sounded in her dispatches, but were quickly surprised when they did indeed discover illegal magical artifacts, shady documents, or other marks against the Malfoy Patriarch.

When the first round of results were reported back to her, she held the folder in her hands that much more firmly. The only person who could have possibly sent such a detailed compendium of information on the secrets of Malfoy Manor was the woman she saw sitting with the Potter siblings in the audience during the trial. Narcissa Black. She smiled as a formidable ally seemed to have joined them.

The story of Narcissa Black's engagement to Lucius Malfoy was no secret. It was an affair that anybody within two generations of their own was aware of. The youngest Black daughter was forced into a binding contract with the loathsome male by her parents and lost her freedom. The man took pride in showing off his trophy at formal meetings and there was absolutely nothing to be done. Anybody who knew the Black sisters personally to even the slightest degree could infer the truth of everything that occurred to the well-known trio of women.

Bellatrix Lestrange, the eldest Black sister, the woman infamous for being the most dangerous and powerful Death Eater who worked loyally for Voldemort in the first war and was locked away in Azkaban. Andromeda Tonks, the middle Black sister, who was disowned from the family due to her marriage to a Muggleborn and jumped into magical law in the hopes of freeing her youngest sister and finding the truth behind what happened to the eldest. Narcissa Malfoy, the youngest Black sister, who married Lucius Malfoy and fell off the radar. But anybody who knew the three women during their later years in Hogwarts knew that Bellatrix Black would never have become a servant of the Dark Lord and Narcissa Black would never willingly marry a pureblood ideologist like Lucius Malfoy.

The answer was the marriage contracts. The same things that prevented anything from being done to help them. While the marriage contracts didn't explain the changes to Bellatrix Black's transformation into the notorious Lestrange witch, there were any number of Dark magics and evil methods that could corrupt an individual that Voldemort no doubt knew about. In any case, marriage contracts, even those that stipulated for forced obedience, were fully legal and most people who wanted to do anything had had their hands tied.

But Lucius Malfoy was gone now and Narcissa Black was back and no doubt polishing her skills up under the protection of Lord Slytherin. In her perfectly normal opinion, individuals could only accomplish so much, but Amelia couldn't help but feel more hope for a better future with such an event. The Black Sisters were a growing force to be watched carefully even before they'd left the halls of Hogwarts and she doubted a little rust would keep them from regaining their edge in no time at all.

Back to her job, however, the teams promptly finished scouting out the outer portions of Malfoy Manor under her guidance and gathered together for a close investigation of the most important room within the structure. Even without Narcissa's notes, she would investigated this place, but they would no doubt help in bypassing some of the security measures set into the room. Lucius Malfoy's personal study.

A team of ward specialists and curse-breakers disarmed some defensive measures keyed into the doorway before they pushed open the entrance. They advanced warily into the room, eyes wide open and wands at the ready for anything. Amelia grimaced at the state of the room.

Documents, furniture, and other objects were scattered all over the room. She waved her hand and her team fanned out, gathering up the papers and checking the objects for Dark magic and other dangers. Amelia put on her special monocle and picked up an object as she ran her eye over it. Her monocle was enchanted with a variety of detection and perception for the specific purpose of safety and security. It could even look past illusion charms to a certain extent and was an incredibly useful tool that cost quite the fortune to request, not even mentioning the distance she had to travel to find the skilled craftsman who created it.

She hummed as she caught traces of Dark magic on the object, but that only made her more confused. The other surveyors of the room found similar artifacts. Each were clearly fully-powered Dark artifacts at some recent point in time, but many of them had been drained of the magic powering them. It was a strange phenomenon that typical wizards would be incapable of accomplishing. But there was nothing to be done about it, other than give the artifacts to the Department of Mysteries for analysis, recording, and safe-keeping.

Amelia flipped through the papers and documents that her collection team had compiled from the secret alcoves hidden in the room, the scraps that had been thrown all over the place upon entry, and even from the fireplace as a remnant of one or two burnt documents were recovered. She frowned as pieces of information were missing from some of the dialogues between the Malfoy patriarch and the other families, but she was satisfied with what they did manage to recover. The incriminating evidence would be enough to directly charge some of them for crimes, successfully acquire a warrant in many of the others, and even provide evidence for some of the cases that had been buried in the past. She would be unable to touch the remainder, but even this much would be enough to put the fear of the law within them and curtail their moves.

The ward specialists and curse-breakers finally completed their own task and a loud sliding sound indicated their success as Amelia turned around. A portion of the study's wall slid into the structure, opening up into a dark passageway. An odor of death and decay floated out from the entrance, prompting varying degrees of nausea in her team. Amelia herself grimaced and reflexively brought her hand up to cover her mouth and nose.

From the last piece of testimony from Pettigrew against Lucius Malfoy, it wasn't hard to imagine what they would find at the end of the passageway.

"Those of you ready for what we're about see, follow me in. The rest of you can wait here and secure the rest of the materials for transportation," Amelia stated.

Many of them steeled their stomachs, hearts, and eyes as they entered the passageway with their wands drawn, clearing the odor away. The remainder nodded at Amelia as they split off to secure their findings. Amelia followed the team into the dark passageway.

Minutes later, the expeditionary team returned with solemn and grim expressions. Amelia stepped out first, lowering a small black bag onto the ground. The rest of the team soon collected outside of the passageways, levitating body bags behind them, two adult and two…not so much. A total of four were put together on the floor as Amelia rubbed her forehead.

"Nobody deserves to be treated in such a way," she sighed helplessly. Amelia steeled her gaze. "We'll need to see if we can match the bodies when we return to the department. The bag contains an assortment of…instruments that were kept within the room. I want them treated with the utmost care and scanned carefully for any residue that might indicate usage from anybody other than Lucius Malfoy! Am I understood?" she said sternly.

"Yes, m'am!" they answered in unison.

Amelia nodded and silently thanked the strange child that warned her before she came here. There was something about the message she was given that put her off, so she had taken the precaution of suddenly screening the people she had summoned for the investigation team with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of her most trusted agents despite her awareness of his connection to Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Imagine her fury when two of her Aurors were discovered to have Dark Marks on their arms. The two were currently unconscious and locked within the special containment rooms that the DMLE had for unique circumstances. They would be dealt with later.

She couldn't imagine what might have occurred if they had been brought along with the team to Malfoy Manor. No doubt some of the documents would have been 'accidently destroyed' in the process. Some of the papers that had been compiled actually incriminated the two Aurors in question, along with a few other Ministry employees. However, she was even more wary of information flow now than before. Who knew how many unmarked Death Eater recruits had been created within the Ministry by the marked remnants from the first war? She would need to handle this matter with the utmost discretion.

Her mind went to the grizzly war veteran, the living legend of her department from the war with Voldemort, who had gone into retirement. Despite that fact, he did tell her before his departure that she could rely on his aid and return if she felt she needed it. Amelia couldn't help but feel the aid of Alastor Moody would be immensely helpful in this situation and could only thank the fact that she had impressed and earned the respect of the skilled war veteran with her abilities and temperament before his retirement.

Once she recalled Alastor and set up a meeting with Fudge about this issue, everything would be under control. Merlin, did that feel strange. It felt like only yesterday that Fudge was still generally opposed to her position and would never even consider collaborating with her, despite his respect for her abilities. Now she found that the banner of Lord Slytherin which seemed to have been spiritually erected behind her was enough to convince the man of otherwise. Oh, right. That was because it was only today that Lord Slytherin made his stance clear. Strange how things worked out sometimes.

With all of that settled, she could focus on her first priority. "Let's go!" Amelia commanded. And through the Floo they went.

…..

The sounds of groaning echoed throughout the sitting room, as three men sat together in similarly unfortunate circumstances. The night before, each of the three men had been stricken violently ill in different manners of suffering that managed to debilitate them enough to force them to stay home the entire day.

The first of the men had suffered a massive headache that knocked him unconscious and when he woke up, it felt equally as horrible and was accompanied with this horrible ringing sound every time anybody made a loud noise.

The second of the men felt as if he'd eaten something massively spoiled for dinner the previous night and had a horrible stomachache. His torso shuddered with pain as his stomach growled angrily in its complaints against his body.

The last of the men suffered the most unfortunate fate. He had been simply minding his business the previous night when suddenly, his bowels moved with the force of a great typhoon. As swift as a coursing river, he rushed to the bathroom and was confined to it for the remainder of the night, groaning in pain as he wondered what unholy force had infected him. He was the worst off of the trio, his face pale, eyes red from the lack of sleep, and his buttocks in a state one was best off not imagining.

In the end, the first man had run out of his potions stockpile before feeling compelled to visit the second man in hopes of borrowing some from him. When he discovered that they had both been horribly afflicted the night prior, they visited the third, who had the largest stockpile of them all, only to discover that he was even worse off than either of them, to the point of provoking empathy from them. So, that was how they ended up in their separate chairs, groaning in their shared misfortune.

It was only worsened by their disappointment of missing the trial that was occurring today. It was assured to be an interesting spectacle to witness, but they were forced to miss the happenings because of their illness. The Lords Goyle and Crabbe also stayed home due to the relationship between the trio and the two other lords. Despite the Houses of Goyle and Crabbe being pureblood, they weren't considered on the same tier as many of the others due to some of the dilution that had occurred within the line at some points throughout history.

This minor blood inferiority led to their submission to Lucius Malfoy, as subordinates rather than equals. It was to be noted that the Crabbe and Goyle patriarchs were not personally supportive of the pureblood ideology, but they had no choice but to submit to Malfoy or one of the other pureblood families. Unlike those families who may have been able to seek refuge from this grasp by joining Dumbledore's faction of the 'Light', they had no such choice due to their roots. Even now, they were subordinates, under the name of the three lords sitting together in discomfort.

Thankfully, after today, they would find freedom from their long-held inferiority along with many of the other houses within the pureblood ideologist faction that were being similarly suppressed.

"Lord Nott, Lord Parkinson, and Lord Bulstrode. You are under arrest for the possession of illegal Dark artifacts, participation in the illegal trade of narcotic potions ingredients, illegal trafficking of endangered magical creatures, and possession of the Dark Mark!"

The thundering voice shook their heads as the Floo activated abruptly with the appearance of a large Auror troop. Lord Nott was shaken as he only now realized that the deterioration of his mental condition had weakened his awareness enough for this to occur. After allowing access for the two other Lords to access his home, he never closed the Floo access. Before he could even activate the defensive wards present in his home as a last resort, he was stunned and brought to the ground.

As the two other lords were similarly taken down, Amelia thanked Merlin for the good fortune. When she did a preliminary sweep of the Floo network with a sliver of hope for an event such as this, she noticed that the Floo connected to Nott Senior's lounge was active. With that, she was able to storm the premises and take him down without the need to carefully gain access to the mansion, bait him out through smaller charges, or other such methods in a time of high wariness like that. While storming the Floo in such a manner was risky, each method carried similar and even higher risks in some cases, so it was best to take the chance while she could. Collecting the other Lords she had evidence on would be more time-consuming, but this gave her confidence for the remainder of the process.

She never noticed an object on the fireplace, behind both her and her platoon's line of sight, pop out of existence. Elsewhere, a purple-eyed boy smirked as the first capture was a success. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the cards fell into place. He had confidence in the ability of Amelia Bones.

Adrian sighed in relief as his work over the past month or so had paid off. It had taken a good amount of time to work up enough energy to retrieve incriminating documents from the studies of the pureblood lords he'd targeted over the course of the last month and add them to the cluster within Malfoy Manor's study in such a manner. It had taken a lot of trial and error to discover which studies had defenses he could and couldn't bypass with shadow clones, as well as wait for an opportunity to snatch a document in some cases where they were simply too well-hidden for his clones to detect. In the end, he had managed to retrieve documents from all of the lords he really needed to target, if they weren't already incriminated by the content in Malfoy's study.

While he had no idea what caused the chaos within the Malfoy study, it worked out for him in the end as he was able to successfully scatter papers around and leave it up to Amelia's squad to put together in a sensible manner. The last month had also been used to gain an understanding of the relationships between the pureblood lords and who actually supported the ideology and who were simply force into submission by circumstance, like Vincent and Gregory's parents. Feeling a more intrinsic connection to his fellow first years, he spent the remainder of his time setting up the illnesses of Lords Nott, Bulstrode, and Parkinson so that their capture would go a bit easier for Amelia. He knew through Draco that the three children were turning their ideals around, but under threat of their parents, they would never be safe at home.

With them imprisoned, Malfoy's friends would be at less risk from any schemes their parents might work up to strike back at Lord Slytherin while taking more of the pureblood ideologists out of play. It wasn't a coincidence that the rest of the lords that would end up arrested in this mass movement by Amelia were the parents of Slytherin students in similar situations. It was primarily the parents of those students he had executed that remained free, though not by choice. If possible, he would have preferred getting them locked away as well, but priorities came first.

This event would no doubt lead to a great amount of political turmoil as the pureblood ideologists lost a significant portion of their faction, but that was to be expected and dealt with in the future. Malfoy, the elder Slytherins, and Professor Snape would most likely be able to handle whatever emotional turmoil might arise in the students, but he would lend a hand if necessary. What mattered was that they were safe from any threat that might be posed by their parents if their true perspectives were ever exposed.

Adrian smiled in satisfaction as a circle of flame appeared in front of him, surprising Narcissa, Andromeda, and Sirius as it appeared. The boy had sent Kurama to bring Harry and Iris back to school for the time being, along with retrieving their guest. As the flames disappeared, the three Blacks stared at the man who appeared cautiously. While most of their issues with the man had been resolved at this point, they couldn't help but still be guarded around the past manipulations he had performed that affected them so deeply.

"Welcome to our manor, Headmaster," Adrian said with a nod and gesturing to a seat. "We have arrangements to speak of, correct?"

Dumbledore nodded and sat down solemnly, understanding that the other three adults wouldn't trust him again that easily. He could only hope that he would be able to redeem himself in their eyes and thanked the fact that Adrian was willing to give him a chance.

"Yes, Adrian. Thank you for agreeing to see me and allowing me to enter your home. I will not idle around, then. I wanted to consult you concerning the families within the faction that I formerly led as well as ask for Madame Tonks, Madame Vulpis, and Mister Black to consider teaching at Hogwarts for the next school year," Dumbledore stated respectfully.

…..

**A/N: Ah, another cliff. Hey, at least it's not that big of a cliff this time! :D I do apologize for ending it like that, but seriously, they're just such easy places to stop writing on… Horrible places to stop reading on, though, I understand~ But, I'll just have to apologize as writing anymore cuts into the time I have to use doing other things!**

**I think this chapter turned out pretty well, even in comparison to some of the good chapters I've had in the past and the really hype ones I've had where big events happen~ Not much to really address this time, except some minor clarifications I guess.**

**As for the cliffs and cutting events into parts, it's not really because I want to do it. It just typically is where I force myself to stop because I need to start working on school work and other things. I really do feel bad for having cliffs, but at least it's a good read when it all comes together. :c**

**Also, question. What exactly is a 'OC plot hole villain'? Anybody can answer this, even the original person who left the review with this term within it! (Which is Slirith). I wanted to PM you and ask, but you have that function disabled Q.Q Anyway, rest assured that the figures who showed up last time aren't Naruto villains, but I can't really say anything about the other half as I'm not quite sure what that is and I can't seem to work out a good definition for it in my head!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Had some decently humorous bits (in my unbiased opinion. You better get the reference! :D) and some random expansion which I think is fun at times (but you might not :c). Anyway, see you guys Monday for the next chapter! Cheers~**


	35. HP:DP Ch 34 – Hogwarts! And at Home…?

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 34 – Hogwarts! And at Home…?**

**Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own the Harry Potter franchise. Wonder how Fantastic Beasts is gonna be~**

A kettle floated around the table steadily, tipping itself over and pouring out a different drink as it moved between the different individuals. The occupants of the table expressed their thanks with varying levels of sound to the Lord of the manor. After filling his own cup with water, he turned his gaze to their guest and smiled.

"So, you spoke with your former faction as I requested?" Adrian asked with an interested smile. "What were their responses?"

Dumbledore's posture weakened slightly as he sighed. "It appears that, as you predicted, the more…fervent members of my faction are not particularly inclined towards accepting the appearance of a Lord Slytherin. They expected my return to indicate that I would be taking up my former position and making a stand against the 'new menace.' When I stated otherwise, their eyes seemed to glaze over and they responded as if I only affirmed their expectations…"

"The creation of fanatical extremists can be even more frightening than 'regular' ideological extremists in some cases," Adrian said helplessly.

"Indeed. Another wrong that I must atone for," Dumbledore continued. "Arthur was understanding of my new perspective, however. It is good that at least one good man turned out unchanged from my manipulations. Several other families, such as the Diggories, also expressed support, those who joined my faction in search of protection. Unfortunately, I was unable to find Molly as you asked, so I do not know of her stance in this spectrum of change."

"That's a shame," Adrian said pensively. "But it is good to know that we won't have to forsake all of those within the 'Light' faction."

If at all possible, he wanted to prevent Molly Weasley and Ginevra Weasley from heading down the more negative path of life that he originally saw. Apparently his memories had no qualms with him retaining his knowledge of each of the individuals and their potential characters, though it made sense to a certain extent. While his knowledge of future pivotal events might be disappearing due to his actions within the timelines and the ways they changed the composition of the future, the people and their personalities weren't necessarily tied into the timeline.

It appeared that his decision towards the two female Weasleys would have to be held off until he had the chance to meet them personally. He quite liked the twins and wanted to help them out if at all possible. A split family was always a painful thing to endure, whether the people acknowledged it or not. But they would have to move on from the topic for now.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement to his last words. "Thankfully so. With that matter addressed, I only have one matter remaining before I shall depart."

"You want us to teach at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

Andromeda stared at Dumbledore curiously. "Which classes would you like to us to teach? And why in the world would you ever want Sirius to be in charge of children?"

"I resent that, Andromeda…"

Dumbledore chuckled for a moment before looking between the three adults. "For the next year, I plan on re-opening a number of electives and creating a new mandatory class. While I have a few instructors lined up for a good amount of the courses, I believe the three of you would be better candidates for three of the openings. I would like Mister Black to consider teaching the Art of Dueling elective course, Madam Vulpis for the Alchemy elective, and Madam Tonks for the newly mandatory Etiquette and Customs course."

"What exactly does this new course entail?" Andromeda asked. "I would most likely need to give up my firm if I were to accept, so I would like to know the details now, at the very least."

"The Etiquette and Customs class would be a class mandatory for every student for one year of their schooling, and as early as possible in most cases. Exceptions can be made for some students to delay their taking of the course given academic difficulties or other considerations. The course will introduce first-generation magicals to pureblood customs and traditions and the other students to customs of the non-magical world. It will act as a guide for our students to have a better understanding of the aspect of the world that they are unfamiliar with and promote cultural acceptance and comprehension, or at the very least, lessen the impact of what they might otherwise only encounter once they leave Hogwarts. Given your particular background, I thought you would be a good candidate for this opportunity," Dumbledore stated.

Adrian cracked a smile discretely, but remained silent and scolded himself internally. He was thankful that the old man came up with the idea himself, as he nearly forgot to bring it up at the staff meetings himself. The fact that Dumbledore thought about it on his own was good in of itself, however.

The idea was definitely appealing. The class itself was one that would be extremely important towards influencing the development of magical Britain through the future generations of wizards and witches. It was a big responsibility, but also one that she herself realized she would be well-suited towards. She had come into contact with non-magical culture through her late husband Ted, but developed her own interest in the other world after that introduction. At the same time, she was a pureblooded witch who had been instilled with their customs and traditions since birth.

She would also be of closer proximity to Adrian, Harry, and Iris, all of whom she quite honestly delighted in being with. While Adrian was more of an intellectual equal she could speak with, the Potter siblings were simply the most precious little darlings to spoil, especially since Nymphadora had grown out of it a few years ago.

Sirius could also easily see himself teaching the Dueling course, perhaps the only course he would be able to properly teach. Despite his prankster's reputation in his school years, just as James was known for his Transfiguration skills and Remus for his DADA proficiency, he was known for his dueling skills and know-how that put him on par with even James's prodigal use of Combat Transfiguration. Even Bella complimented him on his ability to fight on par with her for the most part, before she disappeared as Bellatrix Black and returned as Bellatrix Lestrange. And his motivation for teaching at Hogwarts to be closer to Harry and Iris was no weaker than his cousins, especially considering his desire to godfather for the two children as best he could.

The same question lingered within all three of their minds, however. Narcissa was the one to speak up, as it concerned her. "How would I teach the Alchemy elective?" she asked curiously. "I never learned the art of Alchemy during schooling. If anything, I assumed you would offer a position in Potions to me and move Severus to DADA, as he's always wanted."

Dumbledore smiled and Adrian was, for once, actually surprised as he realized the implication. "Perhaps that might occur in the future, but not yet. No, I was wondering if you might be interested in learning the craft of Alchemy from myself during the summer, along with Adrian if he would like to attend."

They found themselves genuinely shocked into silence as Dumbledore simply smiled, closed his eyes, and sipped his tea.

…_.._

"So, how was the trial? Is Sirius Black really innocent?" Tracey asked excitedly. "Did you ask him if he was Stubby Boardman like that The Quibbler said he was?"

Daphne glanced at her hyper-active childhood friend and sighed. "Give them some space, Trace. They just got back."

Harry and Iris were gone in the morning along with Adrian to attend the trial of Sirius Black, the group having been notified in advance the night prior so they wouldn't be surprised. After eating dinner with Adrian, Sirius, Cissa, and Andy, the siblings returned on time to join the rest of their friends for their nighttime Room of Requirement training and study session. The two were currently in the middle of their group of friends, all seated in the relaxation area as they talked.

Harry laughed. "Thanks Daphne, but its fine. Sirius really was innocent and he's home now, with our aunts. I don't think he's Stubby Boardman though."

The group nodded as a whole. They'd all been told that the siblings and Adrian stayed with Narcissa Black and Andromeda Tonks soon after them and Draco returned from Narcissa's birthday celebration. The news was met with some surprise and amazement, but accepted easily enough. Of course, they didn't quite mention Adrian's engagement with Narcissa, but that wasn't something they needed to know about quite yet.

Draco sighed as the absence of their purple-eyed friend brought the extremely strange and awkward thought into mind once again. He'd mostly gotten over the shock value of the news by now, but it still felt weird. He shoved the thought out of his mind and asked the other question on his mind, which was the biggest reason he was here. He did participate in the training sessions occasionally, but his main goal was expanding the network in Slytherin and branching out to other Houses in his free time. It didn't, however, stop him from putting in twice the effort on the lessons Adrian taught during the rest of his idle time and whenever he was actually present, something that had garnered the respect of the rest of the group as well.

"Where's Adrian at? Still home?" the blond boy asked.

Iris nodded, idly fiddling with her hair. "Yep, he still has some stuff to do at home. I think the Headmaster was supposed to be over at some point to talk with them too. Adrian should be back tomorrow morning."

Blaise laughed as her tail whipped around freely. It was feature of the Succubae that the group hadn't noticed at first glance when they first discovered her true appearance, along with the small wings on her back. However, ever since the incident on Halloween, she typically took off her pendant and reverted to her regular appearance when they were together in the Room of Requirement since she was comfortable with them and it felt bad to keep them hidden. The extra appendages were a surprise at first, but they were accepted quickly enough, just as she expected they would. Her mood was at a peak for quite a while after that.

"He's really on a different level than us, isn't he?" Blaise giggled. "He's the Lord of two high-class Houses, one of which being House Slytherin, gets the Headmaster to come to him rather than the other way around, talks to the adults on an equal level, teaches us just as well as the professors, and what not?"

"It really is amazing when you think about it, isn't it!" Hermione exclaimed, eyes glittering. "I wonder what goes on inside his mind all the time! I can't even imagine what kind of knowledge he has hidden inside of him!

Harry shuddered in fear for Adrian as Hermione's eyes gleamed strangely. Hermione's idolization of authority figures had largely disappeared over the past few months, replaced with…this. At first, he was admittedly jealous of Adrian for attracting so much of Hermione's attention, but after Iris bonked him over the head a few times, he realized that he definitely never wanted Hermione to look at him in that way. Her idolization of Adrian was several times stronger than her authority figure worship by now, to the point at which he didn't doubt she would absolutely love to dissect Adrian's brain. Of course, she would never do such a thing, but he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have dreams about it occasionally. It also seemed to only surface if Adrian was gone, because she was perfectly normal as long as he was present.

Harry laughed nervously as the rest of the group frightfully realized she'd gone into her 'mode.' He quickly diverted the disaster with a sure-kill subject change. "He asked us to bring up the idea of skipping a year level to you guys today."

The strange gleam faded from Hermione's eyes as she tilted her head slightly in interest, as if the last few moments had never occurred. "What do you mean? Skipping a year level like moving directly into third year instead of second year?"

Iris nodded, sighing thankfully on the inside that it worked. "Yes. Adrian asked the Headmaster about it, and he accepted the idea. Starting next year, students can opt to test into the next level if they feel like they can handle it. I doubt anybody will be able to do that next year given a lack of time to prepare, but I'm pretty sure all of us could do it if we tried. Adrian said the same, but it's up to you guys in the end, obviously. He's definitely doing it and Harry and I will be following!" she said, pumping her fist energetically.

Everybody smiled at that and contemplated the idea. The first year material really was too simple for them at this point and they were actually studying more along the lines of second year material at this point, a testament to the personal ability of each of them. It was a surprise at first, when Adrian guided them through a lesson and accompanying exercise and then told them it was second year material after they finished. At the same time, a feeling of pride and accomplishment welled up in their hearts as they realized that Adrian kept them purposefully in the dark until they succeeded, not even giving them the chance to erect a mental handicap against themselves.

Of course, it would be attractive to just continue onto next year normally. Their classes would be a breeze and any free time they would need to spend on assignments would be negligible, as they would already have the concepts down. It would be heaven for any normal student. Obviously none of them would be taking that path. After tasting the ambrosia of victory and success after surpassing so many challenges over and over again with the help and company of their friends, none of them would even think about such an easy path for more than half a second. Even Neville's self-confidence had significantly increased over the months.

"We'll be right there behind you guys, then."

The Longbottom heir was the one to speak up with a smile, after looking at the faces of the rest of their group. Even Draco agreed with the unanimous decision. While it might be potentially beneficial for him to remain in Hogwarts for a few extra years and continue expanding the network within the seeds of the future, there was also benefit to be had by getting a head-start on expanding his network within the entirety of magical Britain.

Harry nodded and smirked, glancing at Draco and Neville. "Come on, let's get back to our exercise."

A gleam shone from their eyes as the three quickly made their way over the track and started running down the room, speeding up and slowing down as they repeatedly overtook one another competitively. The girls looked at one another and laughed, before the atmosphere turned somewhat mysterious between two individuals.

"Silly boys, right?" Daphne said with a strange smile.

"Indeed…how uncouth of them…" Iris agreed with a similar smile.

Suddenly, their eyes gleamed as they took off onto the track, trying to outrun the other, even surpassing the boys as they quickly sped up. Hermione, Tracey, and Blaise all shook their heads helplessly.

"Do you think they'll ever realize…?"

"No, probably not. Too in denial."

"Hehe. Come on, let's go!"

…_.._

Alchemy. Now that would be something interesting to learn about. The transmutation of substances and study of the four Western-magic base elements. While he had his own grasp on the nature of magic and such an art, learning new perspectives and information was always great inspiration. And while Dumbledore in the past might have been a manipulative old goat, nobody could question his prowess in magical arts and studies.

"Where are you taking us, Adrian? I don't believe I've been in this portion of the house before," Narcissa asked curiously. After she got over her own surprise over Dumbledore's offer, she realized that she didn't recognize their surroundings, snapping Adrian from his thoughts.

He rubbed his head nervously. "That's because I've never given access to this part of the house to you guys before. It's somewhat unsafe to be here, so it was sectioned off. But, I figured it was about time…"

Narcissa nodded and continued following pensively, along with Andromeda and Sirius. They could all feel a familiar aura emanating from the direction they were headed. It felt murky and dark, but there was something strange about the feeling that pulled at them. Eventually, they saw something different. As the hallway continued on, a portion of the wall following a door was made of glass, looking inwards to the room. As they all came to a stop and stepped closer to the door, they understood what they were seeing.

It was an ordinary bedroom, decorated in the same ornate fashion that the rest of the manor used for its rooms. Black miasma filled the top half of the room, obscuring vision of the ceiling. It didn't conceal the source of the strange mist. Laid on top of the bed was a woman they hadn't seen in years, one they thought they wouldn't see ever again unless it was across a battlefield or through bars.

"Bellatrix…"Andromeda whispered first.

Sirius and Narcissa put their hands up against the window and stared at the woman on the bed. A flicker of movement near the foot of the bed drew their attention. Kyoka was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, back to the window. Through the vanity nearby, they could see her eyes glowing as her tails whipped around and the black miasma funneled into her. However, even as the miasma disappeared, more was generated. A stream of it was coming upwards and out of the center of Bellatrix's chest.

Her face was gaunt and malnourished, just as the rest of her body was. Despite how Adrian had attempted to nourish the woman through magical and non-magical methods alike, she never seemed to benefit from the attempts. It was something he had been trying to figure out ever since he recovered her from Azkaban along with Sirius.

"Why is she just lying there?" Narcissa asked quietly. "What is that black miasma?"

Adrian sighed and scratched his head. "I don't know. She appears to be in a coma of some sort. She's been stuck in it ever since I broke Sirius out of Azkaban. I wanted to see if I could help her regain consciousness first before I brought you all here, but I've been running out of ideas," he admitted. They nodded and he continued his explanation. "The black miasma is actually magic being emitted from her body, but it seems to be corrupted and endless in quantity. Kyoka has been trying to extract the corruption and Kurama tried as well, but it doesn't seem to work at all."

Kyoka stopped her motions and looked sadly at Adrian, before turning into a blue flash of light and leaping into his body.

"_As you expected, no result. There is something strange about that magic…"_

"Thank you for your attempt anyway," Adrian sighed. He turned back to the others. "When I retrieved Sirius, something strange happened to my core when I moved over to her cell. Anything I've tried on her since has been through Kurama, Kyoka, or a clone as a medium. I'm not sure what'll happen if I step into the cell myself, but I didn't think it was a good time to try. With Quirrell's attempt on the Stone occurring soon, putting myself at risk of being out of commission for whatever reason isn't a risk I want to take. I thought it was about time to let you guys know about her though."

They nodded in understanding, their minds rumbling as they gazed at the woman lying on the bed. A flame of hope within their eyes that had been extinguished long ago re-kindled itself with the sight before them. It was a weak flame, but no matter how weak it was, they had to have hope.

"All right. Just…tell us if anything happens," Sirius said solemnly.

"Of course," Adrian affirmed. "If any of you can think of or find anything that might help with the situation, bring it to my attention. Four minds are greater than one."

Andromeda turned back first, tearing her eyes away from her lost sister. She returned along the path they came, memorizing the route. Sirius and Narcissa soon followed, doing the same with plans of returning to check on her occasionally for any signs of change.

Adrian could only watch them leave wearily. Another time of helplessness, the feeling that he very much despised. The inability to provide Narcissa with any good news about her eldest sister felt awful, not even adding on the feeling of disappointing the other two as well. It was extremely vexing.

Adrian glanced back at the woman lying on the bed in a coma and sighed, placing his hand on the window. He furrowed his brow and sent a sliver of magic through the glass and into the miasma. He waited a few moments for any kind of response, but received none. With a sigh, he turned and walked away.

Not even he noticed her pinky finger twitch ever so slightly. He would just have to wait until a better time to investigate the situation personally.

…_.._

**A/N: Ah, finals projects. They're so much nicer than exams, but also weirder to manage time-wise, especially after a first semester of only exams. My bad, guys! Anyway, let's respond to reviews first!**

**Slirith: Thanks for clarifying on OC plot hole villains! And haha, no problem. We all have bad days, but I didn't think your review was rude~ I was just kind of confused on the term you used. Anyway, as to the nature of my newly introduced people, they're not here without a reason. I'll be developing their identities when they show up personally and provide backstory, but they're essentially an idea I had for a new challenge that I'll make persistent throughout my stories, as I write the other fanfictions within this cross-over series later on. They won't have as much of a **_**reason**_** for doing what they do as much as they act because it was exactly **_**why**_** they were created and is dictated directly within their nature. I hope that clarifies on that point enough! Don't wanna give away too much! :3**

**YuNaru16: Definitely! Shinobi from the Academy would totally kick a regular adult's ass, never mind a couple of goblins. Though I clarified this concept to you, I just wanna re-iterate it to the rest of the audience! If you haven't already, just keep in mind that Adrian's body isn't up to the standard as he had originally as Naruto. He's putting in the effort to get back on par with his original physical capabilities and uses magic in replacement of chakra for bodily enhancement, but it'll take some time and is gradual throughout the story. Since I don't think I'll ever be confirming it directly in the story, the torturous pain he suffered which Narcissa mentioned in her letter to him was him putting himself through a regimen to get back to that physical standard of his!**

**Guest who guessed towards their identity: Ah, the Fates would be cool, but as you said, the number of individuals doesn't match~ They are similar to deities, I suppose you could say, but not quite on that level. **

**Guest named wasabi: Well, I can understand a dislike for OC characters~ Incorrect development of a randomly inserted character can really mess up a fanfiction universe in unspeakable ways, but it's still something I wanna try and get feedback on~ After all, if I ever want to write an original story, kinda have to make my own characters~ As for your prediction on my villains, no, that's not really correct. They aren't Dark Lords, as they'll be a continuous function within my series of fanfictions for the most part. And it's not like they'll only show up at the end~ Thanks for the input and perspective!**

**All right, that's it! As for a final word on those people in the cave I introduced, they're not even, in fact, absolute 'villains' per say. In some instances, they might even decide to join up with Adrian if they feel like it, by virtue of doing what they want being part of their nature. They simply wish to have fun following their own standards and the only person up to par with that is Adrian, so they'll usually be making trouble for him.**

**As for this chapter, who didn't see Bellatrix being the second person rescued from Azkaban coming at this point? Well, if you didn't, that's fine because then you get the full impact of surprise! :D For those of you who guessed it already, well…fine . Well, what could I possibly doing with her? It's pretty obvious that I'll be wanting to revert her to 'normal' in my story though, so I won't even keep that vague. You might be surprised/interested in how I plan to do so, however~ No potions or magical techniques to instantly revert her damage, nope~ This method that I thought of was actually the reason why I started writing a Harry Potter fanfic, because I thought it was an idea that would be really cool to use and might actually be original! You guys can tell me whether or not that's true when I reveal it though~**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Hm, what will occur next? We'll either get in a little visit to our green-skinned friends to settle some business that's popped up with Sirius's return and the aftermath of Amelia's hunt or get back to school and move onto Christmas…we'll see what flows next in my mind~ See you guys next time! Cheers~**


	36. HP:DP Chapter 35 – Return to Gringotts

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 35 – Return to Gringotts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Also, that feel when you realize you spelled 'Fantastic' incorrectly in the last disclaimer~ but now it's fixed and no proof exists except for my self-incriminating words _ **

"Lord Vulpis. Welcome to Gringotts. What business do you have with the Goblin Nation today?"

Adrian nodded to the receptionist goblin. "Greetings. I wanted to verify the status of my companion here and determine a course of action for his accounts."

The goblin looked past Adrian and at the grown man standing behind, who smiled and waved. He raised a brow and nodded. "Understood. I was told to notify you that Blademistress Jadetalon will be seeking you out during this visit at some point."

Adrian thanked the receptionist for his time and walked off to the side with his companion, waiting for a goblin escort to come and take them wherever they would need to go. The title that Jadetalon was addressed with was a point of interest, but it could wait in favor of his companion's curiosity. Sirius whistled slightly and looked over at his boy companion.

"That's more respect for a wizard than I've ever seen, including Dumbledore. What'd you do to get on their good side?"

"Drank the blood of my enemies in front of them," Adrian deadpanned for a moment before chuckling. "There's only a few things you can do to get on a goblin's good side. First of all, you do actually need to be respectful of their culture, something that not many people do. The rest all lies in how well you earn them money and how good you are in combat. For most people, earning them money usually involves investment and contracts, which don't seem to be utilized as often as I'd expect, and almost no wizard is generally good at physical combat. It doesn't help that such a large number of wizards treat them with condescension, that's for sure."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "Still don't feel like that explains exactly how respectfully they treat you though," he said perceptively.

Adrian laughed. "You're right about that, but it's not something you need to care about too much. Just leave that up to me."

The man found that fair enough and just on time, the goblin escort arrived. They were swiftly brought to an office room with an attendant, forgoing all of the regular time-wasting they put disrespectful wizards through by walking them through identical hallways. The glasses-wearing goblin looked up from his register and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Welcome, Lord Vulpis. Would your companion like to provide a blood sample to verify his identity and quicken the process? Lord Black has walked our halls before obviously, but procedure is procedure especially in this case."

"Of course," Sirius replied with a smile.

The goblin nodded and brought out a ceremonial knife. "The blade is tied into the room. Simply bleed yourself slightly with it and it shall confirm your identity."

Sirius nodded and sliced his finger. The blade gleamed blood-red for a moment before returning to its normal appearance. The registers and files around the room flapped around for a few moments before the register in front of the goblin attendant shone brightly and the text on the page changed. He read the given words.

"Sirius Orion Black. Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. As previously covered, due to the fact that your conviction and imprisonment in the wizarding prison of Azkaban was a complete farce, your status as Lord of House Black was never fully revoked. You may now reclaim your signet ring as pending Ministry affairs have been resolved. "

The words triggered the appearance of a ring on Sirius's hand. He recognized it as the House Black's Lord Ring, the one that he had always seen on his father as a child.

"I'm surprised that my old man didn't properly disown me after my…mother blasted me off the family tapestry." Sirius shrugged and turned to Adrian. "Anyway, I'm Lord Black like you thought I would be." He smirked cheekily. "You have to treat me with more respect now, don't you?"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "I treated you as an equal before and you're getting the same now...Well, I might demote you soon. Anyway, let's get the more important things taken care of now, shall we?" he asked, ignoring the puppy dog eyes the grown man was shooting at him.

"The House Black account manager is Manager Silvertooth. I shall summon an escort to bring you to his office. You can take care of any legal and financial affairs with him, as you already know…"

"No need for that, Deadeye. I will bring them there personally. I have business to discuss with Lord Vulpis as it is," a stern voice stated from behind the accountant.

He jumped and looked at the person who appeared from the special passages that only the employees of Gringotts could use. "Blademistress!" he said with surprise. He saluted and nodded. "Of course, as you wish."

The attractive green-skinned woman appeared from behind the stacks of documents obscuring vision before, surprising Sirius at the sight. She walked past the two humans and gestured back at them. "Come along."

Adrian followed her out of the room, as did Sirius after he recovered from his shock. He looked questioningly at Adrian, who was more curious about something else.

"Blademistress Jadetalon…"

"Please, address me as merely Jadetalon. You have afforded at least that much respect from me," she said first, cutting Adrian off.

The boy nodded and continued his inquiry. "Jadetalon, why is it that other goblins address you by the title Blademistress rather than any business title?"

The woman sighed and considered how much she felt like answering the questions that answering his question would entail. "To first answer that question, I will need to explain my background. Excuse me, Lord Black, but would you mind if…"

Sirius chuckled. "No, go ahead. I understand."

Adrian nodded and erected a localized privacy ward around Jadetalon and himself. They continued to walk as she resumed her explanation.

"I am one of the many children of Ragnok, but I am both the eldest and the most abnormal. No other goblin woman looks as I do, though I doubt you will ever discover that fact. Even should you pass my father's final Sovereign trial, humans are not brought within the inner domain of the Goblin Nation without a circumstance of extremity, which is where most of the women reside.

Now, while I may be considered attractive by human standards, I am rather repulsive in our standards as you might imagine. My birth and growth was met with much scrutiny and if not for my father being the man he is, I doubt I would have lived past childhood. Even my father's protection and wrath did not change the fact that I would never be accepted within our society. So, I forced them to acknowledge my ability. I trained harshly under my father for years until I was ready, then I took the Goblin Nation Arena by storm. In the Goblin Nation, I go by the title of Blademistress of the Arena because of my undefeated record and no challenger has been able to best me.

The women of the Goblin Nation are primarily expected to train for combat and other duties such as blacksmithing and agriculture within the inner domain, while it is the males who act as the main warrior corps, curse breakers, and employees within Gringotts and are sent out in squads, should that ever occur be necessary. I personally serve as my father's aide when I am not challenged for combat in the arena, but was only recently approved for account management by my father. It has brought great honor to my reputation and only improves my standing within the Goblin Nation."

"My account?" Adrian asked in understanding.

"Correct. It is the only reason why I have disclosed so much of my personal life to you, Lord Vulpis. I owe you much. As you already know, two aspects are of major import when determining status within Gringotts and the Goblin Nation. Craftsmen are afforded their own rankings, but for the normal goblin, it is earning wealth for the Nation and combat ability that determines their place in life. I already stand at the pinnacle of combat. Now, I have the opportunity to reach the top in earnings as well, which you have set me well on the way of doing with your investment suggestions."

Adrian nodded. "So, the choice of buying stock in the non-magical company Wal-Mart is looking good?"

Jadetalon nodded. "Yes. The trouble of buying stock in another country is easily bypassed by the Goblin Nation as we have agents everywhere. The stock value has only been rising as you implied initially. You've saved the Goblin Nation from losing a sizable chunk of gold with your advice about some of the sinking ships." Your many other suggestions in terms of the various magical stores have also been rather accurate, so I am willing to follow through with your suggestion of buying stock in the non-magical company Apple, despite its current low value…

The purple-eyed boy's eyes gleamed with amusement. "It will take a few years for the investment to pay out, but you won't regret the decision. I take it my accounts are doing well then?"

"Only a net increase since the last report that I sent to you," Jadetalon affirmed.

"Wonderful. Who would one need to approach to request a change in account managers and what would happen to the original account manager in such a case?" Adrian asked suddenly.

"Direction Ragnok considers the requests for a change in account management, a process that is typically unavailable without good reason. The original account manager, in that case, would have his quality of work compared with the other account managers and the worst account manager would be removed and re-entered into the competition that we typically participate in to earn an account to manage."

"Would you be able to set a meeting up for me with Director Ragnok?" Adrian asked.

After a slight nod of acknowledgement, Jadetalon stopped and gestured to a door nearby. "This is Manager Silvertooth's office. I shall inquire after the Director's schedule and will return after your meeting is completed."

After a polite exchange of goblin sayings, Jadetalon departed in her usual swift manner of movement. Once she was out of sight, Sirius grinned and glanced at Adrian standing beside him. The boy looked back at the man with suspicion.

"First of all, she is absolutely gorgeous. Second of all, let it be known that I find this extremely painful to admit, but she definitely wants you, despite my own presence as a fine specimen of man," he stated, wiggling his eyebrows.

Adrian sighed in disbelief and pushed open the office door. "Shut up, Sirius." The man-child laughed and followed after him.

As much as he admired the woman's business acumen, attitude, and knew of her gratefulness for his appearance, he severely doubted it translated over to a romantic attraction to him. It was silly to even think about.

…..

Remus Lupin was a happy man for the first time in a decade or so.

After he returned to his shoddy abode in Yorkshire and collected his complimentary Daily Prophet that was sitting in front of his door. It was only after sitting down on his bed that he realized there shouldn't have been a Daily Prophet delivered to his room, as he hadn't subscribed to the newsletter in over a decade. He didn't really have the money to spare. It was the only kind of location he could really find work, not to mention how many times he had been fired already for missing every full moon so consistently without a good explanation to give.

When he realized that the picture on the front page was an image of his former best friend and believed-traitor, Sirius Black, his eyes darted to the article heading.

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK INNOCENT OF ALL CHARGES! PETTIGREW, REAL TRAITOR REVEALED!? THE TRUTH OF A DECADE AGO COMES TO LIGHT!**

Disregarding the picture in favor of reading the summary article hurriedly, he quickly learned of the truths revealed during the eventful trial. After completing it, hot tears of relief and regret dropped from his brown eyes. Relief that Sirius was truly innocent of all of the horrible things they said he did and was free now after suffering so many years in Azkaban. Regret that he had ever even slightly believed everything they said about his best friend instead of following his instinct that Sirius would never betray James and Lily for his own life.

He flipped back to the front page and took a closer look at the image that was captured. A wide smile was on Sirius's gaunt face as he walked alongside two women that he instantly recognized, despite the years that had passed. Andromeda and Narcissa, Sirius's cousins, the latter who seemed as if she only aged a few years rather than near a decade and a half since her forced departure from Hogwarts and into the clutches of Lucius Malfoy. Her smiling visage and presence alone indicated that much had changed in magical Britain that he was unaware of.

His eyes then moved onto the three children, a pair of boys and a girl. Two of them shocked him into a stupor from their striking resemblances to their parents.

"Harry…Iris…"

As one of their closest friends before he was sent away on suspicion of being a spy, he knew of both children of the Potters, numbering amongst the small handful of individuals who did before her identity was revealed at the opening day of the year. He never did know what happened to Iris after that night at Godric's Hollow, the night that tore a piece of his soul away as he lost over half of the people that were truly important to him in this world.

The thought simply added to his guilt of never thinking of returning to magical Britain to find the children of his late best friends and try to help take care of them. It was too late to regret that at this point. He never blamed them for sending him away, as he personally believed that the wolf within was reason enough for him to be a safety risk towards the safety of his best friends, even if he wasn't the traitor they believed him to be. It was the same belief in his monstrosity that he used to justify the distance he kept even after the war had concluded and his innocence as accepted. But deep inside, he knew that wasn't enough. He should have been there for little Iris and Harry.

Harry looked just like James, except for the calm and bashful nature that he seemed to project from his body language. Iris could've been the younger twin of the Lily Potter that he recalled from his early memories of Hogwarts, if not for the outgoing and feisty aura that she projected. He smiled in the irony, as the siblings seemed to be polar opposites in impression from their respective parents. Harry looked to be the gentle and relatively timid one, taking after her mother's natural demeanor.

The final member of the trio of children was wholly unfamiliar to him, but the boy left a striking impression on him. Iris and Harry stood on either side of him as they all laughed and talked together in their own ways. Remus peered a bit more closely at the boy when, within the image, the boy subtly turned his head and stared directly into the camera. It felt as if the child was staring directly at him. He imagined a gleam of purple light appearing in the boy's eyes, impossible due to the colorless print of the paper. A chilling wind swept through the room, followed by a warm breeze. The hairs on his body stood up as he threw the paper down and looked at the center of his room.

A pair of foxes with intimidating magical auras were staring at him in interest. The beast within him roared in fear, remarkably suppressed by the two beings sitting before him.

"**Remus Lupin, we invite you to Vulpis Manor," **the snow-white fox spoke calmly.

"**Wouldn't you like to see all of those people in the picture you were just staring at?" **the red-orange fox asked with a cackle.

Remus stared speechlessly at the two magical creatures. It typically wasn't the best idea to accept random invitations from magical creatures that were capable of speaking in the human language, but he felt compelled to trust them. He gave a slight nod in silence.

"**Great. Saves us some trouble. Now then, think about what in this room might actually be important or worth keeping..." **the red fox spoke.

Remus's mind automatically did so, and as he did, the items that popped up in his mind collected themselves together as the white fox's eyes glowed intensely.

"**Cool. All right, we're off then."**

And then they were gone.

…..

"Oh, dear Merlin…" Sirius groaned painfully. "If this is what being a Lord means…you can take my ring too, Adrian…"

"Sirius, you're being childish. It was just some paperwork… Thank you for all of the help, Silvertooth, and apologies for the inconvenience our request may cause you," Adrian said to the goblin sitting across the desk from them.

The goblin chuckled in amusement at a combination of both Sirius's pain and the irony of Adrian's scolding. "It is of no consequence, Lord Vulpis. I can appreciate your final plan of action as a businessman and respect your decision to consult me directly as an individual. I won't be badly treated by Ragnok, at the very least, if he approves. There's a reason I was put in charge of the House Black accounts, after all."

"Well, re-instating Andy to House Black and breaking off Bella's marriage contract wasn't that hard. You're sure that won't be enough to heal her?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Adrian shook his head. "Even from using Kurama and Kyoka as proxies, I could feel the extensive damage done to Bellatrix's mind. The commands given to her through the contract no doubt contributed to the damage, but I don't think their removal will help much towards her recovery. It's much more complicated to heal and create than it is to destroy and ruin."

Sirius sighed. "Right. Well, do we have anything else left to do here then?"

"It's up to you. I have some more matters to take care of in Gringotts, so if you'd like to stay, you're welcome to. Otherwise, I can send you back home. Kurama is back with Kyoka from their errand," Adrian answered.

Sirius smirked. "Well, I'll stay then. I get this feeling that something interesting's going to happen soon."

"Sorry for imposing on you for so long, Silvertooth," Adrian said apologetically to the watching goblin.

"Oh, I don't mind, especially when it's you, Sovereign Heir. The excitement is welcome after so many years of routine," he chuckled.

Adrian was grateful that the manager was a strangely friendly individual amongst the goblins he'd met, even taking into account the general increase in amiability to him after his display during the first Sovereign Trial he undertook in the Goblin Nation. It only added to the guilt when the change wasn't that great of a deal, but the slightest lapse in communication could cause great amounts of devastation in some situations. It just wasn't a risk he wanted to take if he could help it. The door creaked open after a bit more of waiting around and exchanging some small stock tips for the future, to repay Silvertooth slightly for the inconvenience.

"Lord Vulpis, Lord Black. The Director said it would agreeable to meet now, if you are unoccupied."

Adrian and Sirius said their goodbyes to their host for the past while and followed Jadetalon out of the office. After the door closed and remained closed for a few moments, Silvertooth laughed to himself, having forced himself to hold it back. The account managers who were appointed to take care of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses were the cream of the crop in terms of ability. Regardless of whatever other influence might be exerted in receiving a certain House to manage, their ability was, at the very least, guaranteed. It was only thanks to Jadetalon's exceptionally quick learning skills and having studied extensively for quite some time already that Ragnok allowed Jadetalon to work with the Vulpis accounts, under both Ragnok and Silvertooth's scrutiny.

His own position as manager of the House Black accounts was admittedly due to a bit of favoritism from Director Ragnok himself, not that his skills weren't up to par. It simply should have taken longer for him to get his hands on the management of the House Black accounts. However, Silvertooth was a long-time friend and confidante of the current Ruler of the Goblin Nation and was one of the few who didn't scorn Jadetalon for her appearance. He interacted with the woman frequently throughout her 'childhood' and most recently guided her with managing accounts when she was suddenly appointed to manage Lord Vulpis's accounts. As such, he didn't mind Adrian's proposal and even supported it.

It was also this familiarity with the goblin woman that aided him in noticing the faintest darkening on her cheeks when her eyes scanned over Adrian earlier. A blush of embarrassment. There was no doubt in his mind that Ragnok brought up the matter that always left her flustered, but now he actually had a person in mind and an opportunity that he even more severely doubted Ragnok would let go.

One of the differences between goblin and human culture and growth, and one that humans would never naturally learn of, was the relativity of adulthood. A goblin completed their physical growth after a mere ten years of life, rather than go through any further growth. It was a function of their species that propagated from the olden days of continuous combat, when they were forced to throw themselves into war in the fight for survival. The mental growth and maturation of a goblin could even be considered abnormally swift in comparison to humans. True adulthood was reached when they became a contributing member of society, whether it was through learning a craft, becoming an employee within Gringotts, or training to be a warrior. The average age for a goblin to have fully developed themselves to be a contributing member of their society was around 14 to 15 years of age, as long as they kept on an average pace.

Despite Jadetalon's unique appearance amongst the goblins, she followed the same trend, aside from one difference. The pressure she felt under the scrutiny of the majority of the Goblin Nation led her to push herself in steeling her demeanor and earning her place amongst the people faster than anybody ever expected. Two years was all it took for her to become the undefeated Blademistress of the Arena. Her adherence to their rules and well-focused attitude was primarily because those were the only things she knew how to handle well. As such, despite her appearance and mentality, she was only twelve years old and lacking the social interactions she needed to develop fully, as even the respect she was now afforded obstructed her from having any peer groups to properly interact with. Silvertooth noticed that Adrian treated her no differently than the people he usually came with, aside from the expected additional respect. If this Lord Vulpis wasn't the perfect solution, Ragnok could bet on never finding one ever again.

…..

"What business do you have with me today?" Ragnok asked. "Would it have to do with Lord Black, whom you've brought along this time?"

"Part of it," Adrian answered. "I wanted to tell you of the presence of an exceedingly Dark artifact within the Lestrange Vault that I think you would be displeased to hear about. In the time since my last personal visit, I learned that a Horcrux that is stored within the Lestrange vault."

Ragnok narrowed his eyes and spoke out to one of the guards standing nearby. After snarling a few lines in their language, he turned back as the guard ran off to fulfill his orders. "We will be investigating this immediately. Even the suspicion of a magical object of that nature gives us the right to open the vault and eliminate it, if it is found, and levy some heavy fines upon the Lestranges…" Ragnok growled. "Evil soul magic of the highest degree, that is… Anyway, proceed onto the next matter you wanted to address. We will notify you of the result of the investigation when it is completed."

Adrian nodded and continued as prompted. "The second matter is a request to put the management of the House Black accounts in Jadetalon's hands, as well."

Jadetalon's eyes widened to the side, while Ragnok simply raised a brow. He turned to the other wizard sitting across from him. "With your consent, Lord Black?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course. After seeing Adrian's last assets report, it was easy to see that the accounts would be better off with his suggestions than anything I could ever work out."

Ragnok nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head on his joined hands. "That may not be…entirely possible, but first I need you to answer this," he said when he finally looked back at Adrian. "Are you ready to take your final trial, as we agreed after the first?"

"Yes," Adrian answered unhesitatingly. "Months of training can do a great deal, if you manage it properly."

Ragnok chuckled. "I could tell from the moment you walked in. Very well. You have already passed the first portion of the trial in how much of a profit you earned from the management of your account. The last part is another trial of combat. First of all, you need to defeat one of our pets that I affectionately call Sparky. Second," he said with a smile and pointing over his shoulder at his daughter, "you need to defeat Jadetalon in single combat. We'll see if you're good enough to best our Blademistress of the Arena!" Ragnok said with a laugh.

Adrian nodded and smiled at the woman, who smiled back nervously for a reason he couldn't quite make out. He turned back to Ragnok. "Understood. Any limitations?"

The pressure he felt on himself suddenly increased by several times as a large amount of killing intent smashed against him. Adrian reacted calmly, a light underneath his arm sleeve shining as it blurred upwards. A shockwave erupted from the middle of the table, accompanied with a cracking sound and blowing Sirius backwards. Jadetalon stood unaffected, but was concerned for the two individuals now covered in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Ragnok laughed as the smoke cleared between him and Adrian. His calloused hand was tightly clenched against Adrian's, coming together in what turned into a high-power, over exaggerated handshake after his small test of strength and reaction speed. The Goblin Rule grinned deviously.

"No limitations on your fights, but how about a little bet?"

Adrian thought about it for a moment before prompting him to go ahead. "What kind of bet?"

"You're free to use magic as much as you want against Sparky, but I bet that you can't defeat Jadetalon without using overt wizard magic. You can use your little reinforcement trick if you wish. Some of our warriors can do a similar thing with our goblin magic. If you lose, then you listen to one request of mine. If I lose, I'll fulfill that request of yours. How about it?"

If Adrian had even the slightest suspicion that Ragnok's request would be malicious in any way, then he would have discarded the bet instantly. He didn't however, and knew that the straight forward Goblin Ruler would never resort to something underhanded like that. The purple-eyed boy smiled.

"Sure. We have a deal."

Ragnok laughed and looked at Jadetalon. "Go get ready for the fight then, full armor. Haha, this'll be a good time!"

Sirius got off of his butt and brushed off the dust, looking at Adrian with a smirk. "See, told you I could feel it coming. This should be fun."

Adrian just chuckled helplessly and shook the hand that collided with Ragnok slightly. In the first moment of impact, he could feel that he was about to lose out on pure strength, even with the absurd training regimen he had been putting himself through for the past few months, straight out of his original world. However, he instantaneously reinforced his hand with magic and evened out the discrepancy, forcing the impact to stabilize. If Ragnok faced him in single combat, he was sure he would have a relatively high chance of losing and the assessment wasn't even accounting for any other abilities that Ragnok was no doubt concealing.

Despite the fact that he might potentially have a speed advantage against the Goblin Ruler, he was sure that the veteran warrior would have a strategy to counter it. There was no way that a combat-crazy nation would lack counter strategies for disadvantages, just as Jadetalon no doubt faced when the goblin warriors needed to overcome her difference in build.

In the end, Adrian could only imagine that Jadetalon had some kind of technique or trick hidden up her sleeve that Ragnok was confident would force him to use magic. And he was looking forward to it. He couldn't deny that he was a combat nut just like the goblins, after all.

…..

**A/N: Technically, that isn't a cliffhanger. Our first combat chapter in a good while will be next time :D And as you might have noticed from all of the subtext, yes, there's setting up involved here. Of the good kind, in my opinion. :D No, I won't be doing this with all of magical communities that he comes across. I swear! Really, I do. There's actually another magical community coming up that will lead into something pretty cool, in my opinion. **

**Not too many reviews to address, but SandyLS's comparison of those new characters I introduced was a good one. They're indeed similar to The Endless or forces of nature when considered. As for Bellatrix's issue, the solution is definitely fiber. :3 Lots and lots of it. **

**Just for clarification, when I said it wouldn't be a *magical technique* that fixed her issue, I meant like a long-lost spell from any of the libraries or a magical cure-all potion that will fix all of her issues in an instant, not as in it wouldn't involve magic at all. Hopefully that cleared up any confusion on that point~**

**Anyway, that's it for this time. Hope you guys liked the chapter and see you on Friday. Cheers!**


	37. HP:DP Chapter 36 – Trial of the Goblins

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 36 – Trial of the Goblins**

**Revision: As of 1/17/17, all chapters up through Chapter 36 have been revised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Naruto, or Harry Potter~ I'll put those first two since I briefly mention them in bits of this chapter. Man, I gotta work on more creative titling…**

How long had it been since he first met the Seven? Those beings born of the innate darkness contained within most universes due to their typically common link. The reason it was even possible for them to exist. The human species itself. He doubted he would ever be free of their presence, not while he himself tipped the scale of the world and forced the balancing reaction to spawn them out of the shadows of humanity. Then again, perhaps it wasn't a necessarily bad thing that they appeared.

It was only the first occasion in which he was forced to obliterate all seven of them. The power they wielded corresponded with the universe they were within and scaled with the level of difficulty, as one might describe it, in terms of combat and overall peril enforced by the world. Facing them in his home world of the shinobi nations had been a struggle on par with challenging Kaguya Otsutsuki herself. But that was a story for another time.

They weren't the most threatening in the last universe, but he could only imagine how they might manifest here, in a world of witchcraft and wizardry. There were, however, facts that he could be assured of regardless of the information he lacked. Ever since their initial confrontation, one promised to always aid him if he overcame whatever trial it threw at him. Man, people and their trials. Similarly, one promised to always oppose him, satisfied with nothing less than challenging him at the apex of his strength. The other five were the variables, free to choose what they wished to do and to be treated as threats until he received a vow from them, confirming themselves for one side or the other. He had no fear that any of them would lie to him or go back on their word once they committed themselves. Despite all that they might encompass, deception simply did not exist within their natures. They spoke honestly and straight-forwardly, even if their words weren't always the prettiest to hear.

They would never choose to randomly cause mayhem and destruction amongst the general populace either. Ordinary residents of the universe were not fit to be more than weak playthings to them, yet at the same time, causing mass destruction would only be…detrimental to themselves. That didn't mean they wouldn't make use of what was available to fight against him, however. He could be assured that they would amass an army to war against him at some point in the future, something that was a major concern to him.

Preparations needed to be made and it started where he was now, within an arena waiting room of the Goblin Nation. His identity as Sovereign Heir made this matter significantly easier for him from the get-go. While the other magical communities might not treat the Sovereign Trials like the goblins did, it would at least give him a foot in the door to communicate with them. This was vital to both lessening the force that they amassed and increasing the support that stood behind himself. Despite his own capabilities in comparison to typical beings, he couldn't win with that alone, not without mass casualties on the innocent residents of the world. While he was occupied with fighting the members of the Seven himself, he needed to have his allied forces deal with the enemy forces.

In the Elemental Nations, his reputation and strength made it a simple affair to unify the nations and shinobi villages against this external threat. In the end, the Seven were forced to use their own strength to create an army, one that was inferior in comparison to the actual residents of the universe. In the next world, he was unable to do the same, as his position as Champion of the regions still didn't grant him the authority to fully bring all Trainers, Tamers, and populace together for safety and protection. In the end, the antagonist force team of the Seven were able to collect samples to create their army from and lashed out with a stronger collective force than they were able to amass in their first fight, despite missing the members who had allied themselves with him.

Their power grew exponentially if they were allowed resources to use for the final confrontation. While he wouldn't be able to prevent their usage of the various wild magical beasts that existed all over the world, he could at least gather as many of the communities of sentient magical beings together, marking them as under his banner and off-limits from the Seven once their final war game came over the horizon.

While the events centered around Hogwarts and helping Harry in the fight against Voldemort was still the main objective main goal, the importance of reaching out to the magical communities sooner rather than later increased exponentially due to the appearance of the Seven. They didn't appear this early in the last two universes, so he could only be on his guard and hope that they would wait to make moves personally. He wasn't strong enough yet. Even if he didn't know how powerful their current manifestations were, he understood that he most likely wasn't good enough yet, not from the pressure he felt on the minor manifestation that appeared on Sirius during the trial.

He had to focus on the present, however, if he were to think about the future at all. Garnering the respect and potential support of the goblins relied on overcoming these trials he was soon to face and their help would be vital. Even if they chose to sit out from actual combat in the end, their skill in the various crafts and their prowess in warding would be a great help.

Adrian stood up and stretched a little just to pass the time. His form-fitting and slightly enchanted black clothing flexed tautly against him, courtesy of the goblins. While the militant race preferred armor by majority, it wasn't as if they didn't produce other goods for export into the magical and non-magical worlds and trade with other magical communities. The awe-inspiring ancestral items found within some non-magical lineages and families had to come from somewhere, right?

Preferably, he would have preferred to custom-order a set of gear for use in combat, but it was something that he had decided to hold off on when he first considered the idea. Any decent hide or material would be magic-resistant and impossible to re-size, so he was better off waiting for his growth to come to a stop before working on that.

Similarly, he was only using a pair of borrowed daggers, though they were quite high quality. Ragnok told him that any talk of requesting a pair of goblin-forged daggers would have to come after he passed the trial. Considering the fact that the goblins were the best blacksmiths in the world, that was a fair enough condition. Other than his weapons and clothing, he carried nothing else on him.

No number of trick weapons was going to help him against a truly skilled warrior, which was the impression he received from Jadetalon when she departed to prepare for the fight. Also, if Ragnok's sense of naming 'pets' was even remotely similar to Hagrid's, he severely doubted it would be a magical creature that trick weapons would be particularly effective against. At a certain point of combat, one simply had to rely on themselves in a fight and that was what he planned on doing.

He heard the signal for him to enter the arena and was greeted with the same, sudden cacophony of noise as he walked into the light. He took a cursory glance around, noting that the arena floor was larger than the last one. Similarly, the seating was much expanded, but just as full as the first occasion. Just as before, Ragnok was seated directly across from his exit, with Jadetalon outfitted in armor that he couldn't quite make out at his side. Sirius was sitting close to the goblin leader in place of his previous entourage of Iris, Andromeda, and Narcissa. The man waved at Adrian.

The Ruler of the Goblin Nation widened his maw. "Welcome once again, Adrian Slytherin-Vulpis, heir of the Sovereigns! This is the Goblin Nation's Grand Arena, where we hold our bigger matches and more unique challenges. The first trial you faced was simply a preliminary testing, for the real test! First, you will face Sparky before fighting Blademistress Jadetalon in single combat!"

The spectators within the arena roared loudly in excitement.

Ragnok laughed, his voice booming through the arena. "We'll see how you fare this time! Release the Sparky!"

The audience went silent in anticipation, as if waiting for something. Adrian stood ready and waiting, until they all heard the blatantly obvious indication of what was to come. He couldn't help but sigh. A roar broke through the skies and the sounds of heavy wings beating the wind became easily apparent. Sparky landed in the arena on all fours and with a might screech, expelling a burst of blue flame.

"Why wouldn't it be a dragon?" he asked sarcastically. While the relationship between dragons and goblins was an unknown to him, it was easy to see that this one, at the very least, wasn't a dragon that had been conditioned. From its demeanor and aura alone, he could tell that it was acting freely in following Ragnok's wishes.

He sheathed his daggers. There were definitely ways to make them useful, but it would be more optimal to use magic in the current scenario. Given that he would be avoiding the use of magic against Jadetalon until he absolutely had to, it was better to conserve his physical condition and draw on his magic against this dragon.

Adrian took a good look at the beauty of a beast that arrived as it similarly stared him down. The dragon had obsidian black scales that had a beautiful sheen that only added to the impression of swift and deadly that it gave through the slim composition of its body. It wasn't unnecessarily bulky and had crystal blue eyes, dark red horns, and similarly colored spikes that went down its back, from the head all the way to the tail. Unlike the dragons that he had depicted within his mind which appeared more lizard-like, this one gave off a special feeling. It snorted another small puff of blue flame out of its nostrils as it prowled about on the other side of the arena.

The dragon's slitted eyes dilated and constricted as it watched the boy across from it. Upon flying above the arena and spotting its challenger, it felt a bit of disdain, wondering why Ragnok might be requesting it to fight a human child. After landing and using its more acute senses to look over the child, however, it quickly realized that the magical aura he was projecting gave a foreboding feeling. There was a shadow of a creature behind the boy that intimidated it. The dragon made the first move.

With barely any preparation, it unleashed a torrent of blue flame from its mouth with a fierce screech. Adrian's wand flew into his hand, giving off a feeling of death that the dragon felt only added to the discomfort that his aura gave it. His mouth opened wordlessly and he rotated his wand.

A harsh torrent of water poured out of his wand and quickly formed a cylinder of water in front of him. He swirled his hand and the water started to rotate, taking only a few moments to turn into a miniature whirlpool. With a simple jab of the wand, the whirlpool rushed forward and slammed into the dragon's torrent of flame. A harsh sizzling permeated the air as steam rushed into the air from collision. The dragon's eyes widened as it realized its fire was being outpaced. Little could truly douse dragon fire, but overwhelming quantity was enough to force it to concede the moment.

It closed its maw and moved to the side to cut its losses. Adrian took control over the whirlpool again and morphed it into two large whips, bludgeoning the dragon and forcing it to bring its wings up to cover its face. The water wouldn't be able to wound it harshly, but it could tell that the impact would be enough to daze it for a moment or two, even with the innate physical protection dragons were granted by their scales. It flapped its wings open with a crack and flaring of magic, dispersing the water.

Adrian, at this point, completed his silent incantation and a magical circle appeared on the ground in front of the dragon. Any idea it had of charging Adrian was quickly dispersed by the appearance of a gigantic steel knight that instantly drew its sword from its hip sheath and cleaved up towards the dragon in a single, fluid motion. With a roar, the dragon struck back with its tail and smashed the blade away before breaking the knight apart in another follow-up sweep of its long appendage.

When its slitted eye scanned the surroundings for the boy, it didn't immediate spot him in the open field. It looked down and spotted Adrian rushing it with one dagger drawn. He slid his hand across the length of the blade and it glowed unnaturally before a chilling sensation erupted from it and fog flowed off of it. He grinned at the same time, as the image of a grim reaper projected itself behind him. The dragon felt its danger sense spike and with abnormal speed and a light glow around its body, stepped backwards before letting out another, different roar. Its eyes glowed bright red, alerting Adrian.

He stopped his momentum and leapt backwards, before drawing his second dagger and crossing them together. A green, protective magical barrier materialized in front of him as the shockwave from the dragon's roar struck the shield. It cracked and blew him back for a good distance across the arena. He hopped a few times upon landing and laughed, surprising the audience. The arena amplified his voice automatically, though it didn't do the same for the dragon's sounds for obvious reasons.

"You can use magic… That must mean you aren't any ordinary, modern dragon. Well, I won't win a battle of endurance. I'm not strong enough for that yet. Sorry about this!" Adrian said, clapping his hands together apologetically and bowing down.

The dragon was genuinely confused for a moment before three magic circles appeared in front of it. A pillar of earth, tunnel of razor wind, and serpent of flame threw themselves at the dragon, but it brushed away those weak attacks easily enough. The low intensity attacks were obviously a distraction. It detected a magic circle forming above itself and spewed its breath to counteract the fierce waterfall that crashed down upon it.

The dragon's tail quickly swept around from behind, slamming into the tower of rock that threatened to ram itself into its throat. The tricky boy nearly got it with that attack, the cast for the spell much quicker than any other previous ones. Yet, it still detected a cheeky smile on the boy's face. When he waved goodbye, it felt something was horribly wrong.

"Good night!"

Only the spectators saw what exactly happened to the dragon. Two gigantic cymbals slammed into the sides of the dragon's head, directly impacting the bells that Adrian conjured closer to the dragon's ears. An abnormally loud sound erupted from the colliding objects, jarring even the distant spectators and causing them to grimace in pain. The dragon stood no chance and immediately fell unconscious, as the sound was further amplified into its auditory channels by a localized amplifying charm.

Adrian laughed. The cast time and magical circles that he displayed in the beginning of the fight were simply elements of his trickery. While he could use a great amount of power and would no doubt kill any ordinary human, wizard or not, with direct impact from his elemental spells, he wasn't quite at the level that he would be able to injure a dragon sufficiently and force it to admit defeat.

Most of the first part of the fight was to feel out its capabilities and determine whether or not the strange feeling he was getting from the dragon was true or not. His close approach was a risk he took to force the dragon into a panic, something that he was assured of because he specifically summoned the massive amount of killing intent that he kept locked away and focused it all on the dragon for an instant.

After that, it was a matter of incapacitating it before it had the chance to get truly serious. His casting and incantation up to the final moment was pure deception, as he could instantly cast any of the spells he'd used during the display if he wanted to. Instead, he wore down the dragon's guard for his opportunity to knock it unconscious with extremely amplified disruptive sound waves directed into its auditory channels, overloading its sense of hearing to the point of collapse.

Of course, if he really tried to go for it, he most likely would've been able to close the distance and force surrender by threatening to impale an empowered dagger through its eye or a couple of other methods. It was far too showy, however, he didn't want to hurt the wondrous creature, and he still wanted to conserve resources for the upcoming fight.

Ragnok, with an impressed laugh, broke the silence that filled the arena after the audience realized the dragon was unconscious. "Well done! I'm impressed you managed to take out Sparky so quickly, but you have my respect for that! One more trial then, Sovereign Heir. You face the Blademistress of the Arena, one of the premier warriors of the Goblin Nation!"

Jadetalon stepped forward and jumped off the balcony, landing solidly on the arena ground. She approached Adrian, giving him a better look at her equipment. She was wielding a medium-sized halberd that had no spearhead protruding from the primary axe-blade, but did have a smaller axe-head on the bottom portion. Her armor was…interesting. Adrian couldn't help but raise one brow slightly.

Jadetalon blushed slightly and swept her hand across the silver bikini armor that she appeared to be wearing. The armor magically extended to fully cover her body, leaving only a few spots open for striking.

"My father insisted on my armor designed that way for the sake of comfort…which I don't quite understand when it is enchanted to be relatively comfortable and flexible," Jadetalon explained with an embarrassed look.

Adrian nodded and just accepted it. He extended his hand and smiled. "Let's have a good fight."

Jadetalon accepted the gesture and shook his hand firmly. "Of course."

Ragnok laughed and waved his hand to signal the start of the fight. "Begin!"

Adrian and Jadetalon both stepped swiftly backwards, for their separate reasons, and began to circle one another. Adrian needed time to consider a strategy for the fight, while Jadetalon was at a disadvantageous distance for her weapon from the get-go. She realized that giving this specific opponent time to think was a bad idea, however, and rushed him.

With surprising speed, her halberd cleaved downwards at him. From the pressure of the attack alone, he could somewhat judge the strength behind the strike and his two daggers gleamed with the light of his unique enchantment method, crossing together to meet the strike. He stepped slightly away and angled his counter. A loud clang sounded as the blades met, but the halberd head was the one to recoil, catching Jadetalon by surprise for but a moment.

Adrian linked his counter into a strike aimed for neck, some mild bloodthirst leaking into the attack. Jadetalon calmly used the force of the recoil to swing the bottom half of her halberd upwards and stepped backward simultaneously. The strike forced Adrian to stop his motion and re-approach from a different angle, swiftly moving with a boost from his magic.

Jadetalon's armor would be, for the most part, ineffective against Adrian who would be aiming for only the exposed vitals easily enough, but the simple removal of more targets was the second largest benefit. The biggest benefit was the enchantments imbued into the armor itself. One facet of goblin magic that wizards typically never say was the amplification of enchantment effects through the application of their magic.

At the moment, her armor, along with the quality of life functions, had defense and speed enchantments inscribed upon them. She channeled her goblin magic and enhanced the latter effect, putting herself on a more even level with Adrian. Jadetalon's armored leg kicked out at him with shocking speeds.

Adrian was caught off-guard and forced backwards, but didn't suffer anything extra in exchange for a better understanding of her capabilities. He smiled and enhanced his weapons to a higher level of effectiveness while speeding up even more. His hands blurred as they struck out towards her like a snake.

Jadetalon changed her grip on her halberd and brought her hands apart. The weapon separated into two halves naturally as she quickly changed her approach. Her arms and two axes were enhanced as they clashed against Adrian's swift strikes. She frowned as being the one forced to react placed her at a disadvantage for the moment. She enhanced the entirety of her armor and moved herself closer and closer, risking her safety for the opportunity to overpower him, as they were now evenly matched on speed. She appeared to be succeeding until she noticed another smile on his face.

Strange symbols appeared through the surface of his clothing, placed on his arms and legs. Jadetalon was confused about their purpose and significance until they suddenly dissipated. Then Adrian _really_ moved. He suddenly blurred away from being in front of her and she could feel his presence behind her. She lost her balance as a hand pressed down on her back, but she managed to position well enough to roll and kick him away, rather than be forced to submit with a knife at her neck.

Adrian spun in the air and landed softly, having negated the impact of her kick. He hopped about for a second before rushing in again. Jadetalon broke out into a cold sweat as she was forced to stay still and purely defend, guarding her vulnerable spots. Her focus improved dramatically, but a single mistake would be a loss. The sound of metal impacting metal rang out in the arena as Adrian began working away at the durability of her armor in between strikes at her vitals, to eventually force her to defend even more positions. With his enhanced daggers, even her goblin-forged enchanted armor was at risk of breaking. If she tried to allocate any of her enhancement towards defense instead of speed, she would lose her ability to be even barely close enough to his speed to deflect his strikes and lose immediately.

This continued for another minute or two, before she found her chance. She discarded the smaller axe-head and pointed her hand at Adrian's incoming strike, a slight glow around her hand. "_Expelliarmus!"_

One of Adrian's daggers flew away from his hands, killing his momentum and catching him off-guard. Jadetalon brought her axe down in her first offensive motion since the exchange began in his moment of vulnerability. Adrian's look of shock turned into a chuckle as he closed his eyes.

"Looks like I've lost then."

His hand moved slightly and blew away her remaining weapon, leaving her weaponless. The last thing she saw before she suddenly lost consciousness was his smile.

Adrian caught Jadetalon's limp body as she was knocked unconscious by his spell. He looked to Ragnok and nodded at him.

"You got me, Director Ragnok. I've lost our bet."

The Goblin Ruler smirked before laughing hoarsely. "Yes, you have. But you've also passed the trial. Victory belongs to Lord Adrian Slytherin-Vulpis, the Sovereign Heir!"

The audience broke out into cheers and applause for the display of combat shown to them and for the announced news. Ragnok stood up from his seat and gestured for an escort to collect Jadetalon and Adrian, before speaking to the purple-eyed boy again and catching him off-guard.

"We have more to talk about now, Adrian Vulpis. Let's discuss the terms for the alliance between your cause and the Goblin Nation first, eh?"

…..

**A/N: It's not that much of cliffhanger, really! You wouldn't get immediate gratification from the next couple of sentences, because I'd be cutting into a different scene at that point~ So, as Ryder93 suggested, I explained why this portion is actually rather relevant to the overarching plot of this fanfic~**

**To answer TSAImpregnable's review in case any of you have the same question, I will most likely be using more magical communities, yes. I have one in mind that's not really part of the books, but I will also be using communities for races that were mentioned in the books, but not hashed out. While the Goblin Nation exists for goblins and the Mermaid colony within the Black Lake exists, I'll be bringing in expansions such as the Veela Commune and Vampire Coven.**


	38. HP:DP Chapter 37 – Relief and Return

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 37 – Relief and Return**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Did J.K. Rowling take a month hiatus when writing Philosopher's Stone? …Maybe since we don't know her exact schedule in writing the books, but I'm not her! **

"Adrian Vulpis-Slytherin, from here on out, the Goblin Nation recognizes you as a true Heir of the Sovereigns. You are now qualified to receive additional services and considerations from us," Ragnok grinned, "dependent on the depth of relations between you and our Nation, of course. The best way for you to deepen said relations, as always…"

"Will be earning the Goblin Nation a profit," Adrian smiled, "correct?"

"I'm glad we have an understanding, Adrian," Ragnok replied with a laugh, offering his hand across the table. Adrian shook the goblin chief's hand firmly. "You can now be considered a partner to the Goblin Nation and Gringotts, rather than a customer. Keep up the influence you're putting on magical Britain and our coffers, and you'll have the Nation's support."

"Understood," Adrian nodded before looking back up at the chief. "So, what do you want me to do to gain **your** support?"

Ragnok chuckled. "Well, I already personally support you, for the most part. Allow me to explain a few things, however. Information that I'm willing to reveal to you, now that you've proved your right in my eyes. I didn't earn my position as the Goblin Chieftain without damn good character judgement. Moreover, the right that we, the magical communities, have over challenging your claim to Heirship of the Sovereigns isn't simply an unspoken tradition. Ancient magic enforces the position of power that every community leader holds."

Ragnok lifted up one hand and clenched it. An aura of intense bloodthirst emanated from his body as an earthen glow tinged with the copper hue of blood appeared around his hand. Adrian dispelled the feeling of dread that automatically rose up within his heart and magical suppression pushing down upon him, earning a nod of approval from Ragnok. The aura was gone as soon as it came and he continued his explanation.

"It augments us immensely, in exchange for regulations and traditions that we made aware of from the moment we are recognized as the rightful leaders. One of those traditions we hold is the right to challenge any Sovereign Heirs that emerge during our lifetime and judge them. From the moment you stepped into Gringotts and validated your existence, I could sense your presence and get a rough understanding of your character from magical sense alone. Every Sovereign Heir comes into existence is guaranteed to shake the magical world. What remains for the magical leaders to do is to determine whether or not they support you, or should you pose an absolute threat to the world itself, eliminate you with extreme prejudice."

Adrian didn't doubt that Ragnok held the power to do so, either. From his observation that Jadetalon exhibited no signs of the effects he felt, he could presume that the ancient magic that the community leaders, outside of augmenting their own powers, also had unique suppression effects against the individuals categorized as Sovereign Heirs. While Ragnok alone might not be guaranteed to defeat him in a fight, the Chief was still holding back, not to mention the fact that all of the leaders would be banding up against him in such a circumstance. The thought was reassuring however, considering he planned on receiving their help, not antagonizing them. He considered whether or not they might also effect the Seven in such a way in the back of his mind. He also considered that there might be some sort of penalty or limit imposed on the power the magical leaders could access. Ragnok continued speaking.

"As you might imagine, not all of the magical communities spread around the world come into contact with every individual Sovereign Heir. It all depends on how big of a splash you make in this world of ours. Only should you somehow manage to threaten the entirety of the world will all of the magical communities band together to eliminate you. Otherwise, we watch and, if need be, defend ourselves.

In your case, I agree with the purpose you are working towards here in magical Britain and I appreciate the handsome profit you've been earning the Goblin Nation. In fact, I even admire you as an individual after having so long to observe you. As much as I can admire a human, at the very least," Ragnok said with a toothy grin. "All you need to do to gain my full support is fulfill a personal request of mine."

Adrian looked at Jadetalon, who was standing quietly off to the side with a pensive look on her face. It was easy enough to guess that it had to do with her. The question was what exactly Ragnok wanted him to do. From the looks of it, she didn't know what exactly Ragnok was planning either.

"I want you to bring Jadetalon along with you and teach her magic," Ragnok stated.

The goblin woman in question was the first to respond. "Father," Jadetalon uttered in shock. "You can't be serious –"

Ragnok shook his head and cut her off. "Silence." He looked at her daughter softly. "Hear my request in its entirety first, my precious Jade. I'll never force you to do anything against your will, but I think this is best for you."

Jadetalon bit her lip, but nodded in concession. Ragnok looked back at Adrian. "How Jadetalon turned out the way she is, I've never been able to explain. By some miracle, she was born with her physique and unique growth. Even more surprising was her first display of wandless 'wizard' magic," Ragnok stated seriously. "Goblins have never been able to use magic in the same way that humans can. It would be foolish to think that we have never been able to get our hands on wands for testing, regardless of the 'ban' that the Ministry passed limiting our rights. Even throughout the history of our race, we have never been able to use magic proficiently for anything other than the enchantment of equipment, self-healing, body enhancement, and the art of rune manipulation, wandless or otherwise. My daughter is the only exception that our Nation has ever known.

While this would not naturally be an issue, the goblin healers detected an abnormal core growth trend within Jadetalon. Unlike human children, who can live easily enough without magical training regardless of their growing lack of control, and Jadetalon may have her life shortened or threatened if she doesn't gain control over her unique powers. Despite her appearance, my daughter is only twelve years old. I've been considering this issue for a long time and have been able to keep this shackle off of her life until now, but her critical age for magical growth is approaching swiftly and the decision needs to be made now. Now that you've appeared, Jade has the perfect opportunity.

She never had many friends of her own age growing up due to her status as my daughter and her unique physique. It's something that I've always regretted. If your family and the people that you consider friends aren't willing to accept my daughter for her appearance, then at the very least, she'll have you as a friend and mentor. You are the only person that has appeared within my lifetime that is qualified and trustworthy enough to handle this request, and I have no faith in finding another in the remainder of the time we have left to make this choice. Simultaneously, she can be my representative and an aid for when you come into contact with the other magical communities. They will recognize my daughter's presence with you as indication that the Goblin Nation has accepted your claim to Sovereign Heirship, in place of the token I would have given you otherwise. I only request that you keep her presence and/or appearance concealed from humans other than your family and most trusted friends."

Adrian only considered the request for a moment before coming to an easy answer. There were many things revealed within the conversation that he would need to ponder over in more depth at a future time, but taking on Jadetalon would be no particular trouble. "Of course. Mentoring Jadetalon would be an honor, as long as she agrees with your decision," he said, glancing at the goblin woman.

Jadetalon locked her shimmering eyes with her father for a few moments before replying calmly. "It would be illogical of me to endanger my life for the petty desire of being stubborn with my father." She turned to Adrian and smiled, bowing her head slightly. "I'll be in your care from now on."

Adrian returned the gesture. "Likewise."

Ragnok sighed in relief and looked at the boy he would soon be entrusting his daughter's life to. "I'll be taking charge of the accounts that she previously held with the assistance of Silvertooth, so any suggestions and changes can be made directly to me or Silvertooth in the future. He is a close friend of mine, so I vouch for his abilities. Now then, I would like some time with my daughter alone. She'll need some time to gather her belongings as well…"

Adrian smiled in understanding and withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket. A line of fire snaked out of his sleeve and left a red swirl mark on the slip. He placed the newly-formed talisman on the desk. "When Jadetalon is ready, she can rip this talisman and she'll be transported to my home."

Ragnok smiled thankfully (which still looked somewhat threatening, not that Adrian would note that aloud) and called for a guard to escort Adrian out of the labyrinth that was Gringotts. Once he stepped out of the bank, he walked towards an isolated alleyway to teleport to Vulpis Manor. He idly wondered about how Sirius might have reacted to the individual he'd had brought to the Manor during their business in Gringotts as he arrived in his. The dogfather had departed for Vulpis Manor immediately after his completion of the match against Jadetalon, having detected that Ragnok had private affairs to discuss with the boy. Well, he would be finding out soon enough.

…..

And just like that, he was back in the living room of Vulpis Manor. As he expected, Sirius, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Remus Lupin were in the room. Andromeda and Narcissa looked irate and slightly disappointed. Remus and Sirius both had trails on their faces and reddened eyes, indicative of the famed 'man-tears', a special fluid that was quite different from regular tears and much less pride-depleting. There was also some decent bruising on the former man's face and the latter man's fist, which indicated that Sirius had smacked him a good one at some point.

All four of the adults were staring at him at the moment, however.

"So, did the shouting and emotions just start or are you all done already?"

Narcissa sighed. Any tension that had been in the air before vanished upon the purple-eyed boy's arrival and comment. "We finished before you arrived."

Adrian nodded and looked towards the kitchen. "Since there's no scent of food, I assume you haven't eaten dinner yet?"

"We put it off for after we finished speaking with Remus," Andromeda replied.

With another nod, Adrian walked off into the kitchen. The four adults stared in that direction for a few moments when they heard the sink start running and the pantry door open. Eventually, his silhouette popped out when he turned on the lights. They all shivered when Adrian's shadow suddenly seemed to turn and look right at them, though more specifically at the man in the rags. His voice followed soon afterwards.

"Remus Lupin. You were justified in giving up on Harry and Iris because of the fact that the Ministry would never allow you custody anyway. You would have been redirected by Dumbledore even if you did, just as Andromeda was. You could have tried a bit harder still, but that's in the past. This is the present. You should get over your pessimistic mentality quickly. You wouldn't want to be a bad role model and uncle for Harry and Iris, would you?"

Adrian's shadow was smiling almost-demonically and a number of tails were waving around in the background for extra emphasis. Remus's entire body shuddered. While the shadow was indeed intimidating, the main reason for the fear he was feeling was the aura emanating from the boy. Even from a room and a wall away, he could feel the beast inside whimpering, suppressed more extremely by Adrian than even the two magical foxes that had whisked him here.

Remus almost submitted to the feeling that not even the beast inside could overcome, but suddenly he thought about Adrian's words. Just because the beast inside feared whatever was producing the aura didn't mean that he had too. He wasn't the beast inside. He was Remus John Lupin, a proud wizard. He grit his teeth and bit his tongue slightly, using the pain to recover from his daze.

"Of course not!"

Almost instantly, Adrian's shadow returned to normal and he spoke again. "Good." They could almost hear him smiling. "I look forward to working with you then, Remus. And never give up hope, whether it's your hope for yourself…or your hope in other people. Not everybody will reject the beast inside of you…and nobody can say that there won't be a way developed to cure your Lycanthropy. For now though, you'll have to settle for Cissa's Wolfsbane Potion. Go get cleaned up, we'll have another guest over for dinner soon and you need a change of clothes."

Remus wasn't quite sure how to react to that, but a seed of hope couldn't help but emerge in his heart again at the boy's words. There was something strangely reassuring about him. He would have to ask about that later, however.

Sirius couldn't help but get excited and happy for his long-lost friend. While Remus only had a seed of hope emerge, Sirius was already almost completely assured that a cure of some kind for lycanthropy would be developed in the future with help from Adrian. The boy had already worked so many miracles for himself, Narcissa, and Harry that he knew of. He had complete faith in Adrian to work up another miracle, and many more to come.

"His room is next to yours, Sirius," Adrian's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Sirius nodded and walked off into the hallway, gesturing for Remus to follow him. "Come on. You really need to get out of those rags of yours."

Remus scoffed at the comment, but followed after his friend with a soft smile on his face. The distance that had grown between the two during the war and from all the years in between would take some time to close, but he could feel that they were already well on their way to recovering.

He looked back at the kitchen and realized that he felt a different aura emanating from the boy within now. It was something that the others most likely could never notice, but something that he could innately feel with the beast inside. It felt as if a warm tail was enveloping him, extending to Sirius, Andromeda, Narcissa, and even covering the manor itself. It provided a sense of comfort and safety to him that he hadn't experienced in a long time. It was the same kind of comfort that he once felt when him, Sirius, James, Lily, and…Peter simply lounged naively together in Gryffindor Commons, before the war. Before everything went wrong.

Remus shook off the thought and considered how mysterious Adrian Vulpis really was. Sirius had told him a little bit about the boy and what he had accomplished so far, but it left many questions, especially with the feeling he just sensed. One thing he could be assured about, however, was that the boy didn't want anything other than to help them. He might despise the wolf that lurked within him, but its bestial instincts never lied to him.

**A/N: I'm back! I've returned! Yay! This chapter's a bit shorter than what my average was prior to hiatus, but I've realized that I need to slow my way back into that standard of content quantity~ I'm settled into summer school housing now and had my first class today, so I'll be gradually increasing my quality and quantity as we go along and I acclimate myself to balancing schoolwork and writing again.**

**We finished up in Gringotts and we'll be heading back into Hogwarts pretty soon. Jadetalon is joining our 'party' of school characters and Remus, as well, though I still need to work out a more direct role for him to take in everything~ Ah, characterization, it's time to get you worked out a bit more. That'll be the main purpose of the Christmas time period, which we'll be getting to within the next couple of chapters!**

**Sorry for such a long delay and thank you for putting up with that, for those of you returning to read from since the start of my break! For everybody in general, my schedule will be settling back into a pace of M/W/F! I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, despite how short it was, and I'm happy to be back and writing! Please do review if you feel a plot tempo change is in need or inquire if you might be confused towards anything, or anything like that! Writing skills and senses get rusty too~ Cheers!**


	39. HP:DP Chapter 38 - Of Goblins and Men

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 38 – Of Goblins and Men**

**Disclaimer: I feel like I thought of a clever joke to put in this area, but I don't remember what it was… Might be an excuse though :3 One thing I do remember is that I'm not J.K Rowling, therefore I don't own Harry Potter. **

After taking the time to clean up, the four adults of Vulpis Manor regrouped in the living room as the sounds of cooking continued and the aroma of food wafted out of the kitchen.

"I should be done soon enough," Adrian called out from inside. "I believe my guest will arrive before I finish, however."

"We will greet them here then," Narcissa replied cheerfully. "It would be rude for me to not welcome them when they arrive."

Sirius sniggered and glanced sideways at her. "How proper of you, Lady Vulpis. Pleased that your beloved isn't slacking on her etiquette?" the dogfather called towards the kitchen.

"Be quiet, Sirius. I might have let you out of Azkaban, but I can install a cell door on your room if you really want me to," Adrian droned back from the kitchen.

Andromeda and Narcissa couldn't help but laughed when Sirius's teasing expression swiftly changed to that of a kicked-puppy. They could almost see the wagging tail behind his back. He was actually whining like a dog, though.

"Teasing my Lady requires payback in-kind, Sirius, but I won't add a cell door. That would be too much..."

Sirius's posture perked up, a light of hope appearing in his eyes.

"It'll be locked until you use the doggy door 20 times, though."

"…What doggy door?" Sirius asked nervously.

The man heard a finger snap from the kitchen and a banging from the direction of his room.

"The one I just added."

Sirius collapsed to the ground and banged his hand on the ground a couple of times as Narcissa just chuckled to her cousin's pain. The elder Black sister looked over to Remus and saw that his jaw was dropped wide open. She realized what might have shocked him in such a way in the conversation.

"That's right, we never told you, did we? Narcissa is engaged to Adrian. She will be the proper Lady Vulpis-Slytherin, once they consummate the marriage and fulfill the contract."

A light blush appeared on Narcissa's cheeks as she coughed into her fist. "But that's a matter of the far future, as it is. Five years, at the very least."

Sirius looked to his still shell-shocked friend and chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, we should really finish catching you up on everything after dinner."

Remus opened and closed his mouth a few times, raising his hand up and down simultaneously as he wasn't quite sure what to say. Eventually, he settled for a basic one. "Does the age difference not feel…strange at all?"

"Maybe upon first thought, but when you consider our society, it really isn't as jarring as it seems," Narcissa replied. "After a decade or so, the age difference will be nothing entirely unnatural in even the non-magical world. Even superficially, we will most likely look similarly aged at that point of time."

Remus nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to speak again, but a red flash of light distracted him. He realized that it was the same magic circle that appeared on the floor when Adrian appeared in the manor. It was easy to assume that this was the guest who was coming. Remus looked to Narcissa apologetically, having now snapped out of his initial shock.

"Sorry for questioning you like that, Narcissa. I over-reacted, even though it's a personal affair of yours," Remus said sheepishly.

Narcissa just smiled. "It's all right, Remus. I appreciate the concern." She turned back to the magic circle on the ground and looked at it questioningly.

"It might be taking longer because my guest is bringing over some personal possessions as well."

They turned around and saw Adrian approaching. He removed his apron and held it in one hand as he waited alongside them.

"So, you invited a long-term guest to Vulpis Manor?" Andromeda asked.

Adrian simply nodded as the magical circle finally activated and the others watched closely. A curtain of flame rose up around the circle and fell away, revealing a familiar goblin woman and their resident fire fox.

Kurama strode over to Adrian and burst into flames, re-entering his purple-eyed host's body. '**Teleporting pocket dimension matter is a bother.'**

Adrian just shook his head with amusement and glanced at Jadetalon. "Would you mind taking out your possessions? I'll move them into your room, but I can't currently access them."

She obliged and upturned a pouch that she withdrew from her pocket. If the goblins had bags that could directly access your vault money storage, it wasn't that far of a stretch in enchanting for them to have their own version of resizing, pocket dimension bags. A few crates and bags settled on the ground.

"I would appreciate it if you would simply move the crates and bags into my room for me. I will set up my belongings and room configuration personally, if you do not mind," Jadetalon requested politely.

"Of course," Adrian nodded. As he gestured with one hand, levitated, and popped away the stuff that she brought, he walked back towards the kitchen and attached dining room. "I'll go ahead and set up the table. Come along once you're done with introductions."

Sirius, Andromeda, and Narcissa were brief, as they had already met the woman on various occasions in the past. Remus took a moment to introduce himself, though he didn't have many extra things to say. He was still rather confused by the situation.

"My name is Jadetalon, daughter of Ragnok," Jadetalon stated with a polite bow after they finished. "I apologize for the short notice and abruptly imposing myself into your household. Lord Vulpis agreed to my father's sudden request to house and tutor me, so I shall be in your care."

Narcissa smiled and took the woman by the hand. "It is no trouble at all and a pleasure to have you here, Jadetalon. Shall we head to the dinner table?"

Jadetalon nodded bashfully and followed along as Andromeda and Narcissa led the way.

Remus looked to Sirius with a question. "Who is Ragnok?"

Sirius looked back and laughed as he started to follow the three women ahead. "Ragnok is the Chief of the Goblin Nation and Director of Gringotts."

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but then just sighed helplessly as he followed. "Of course he is…"

…..

Jadetalon stared at the table in awe as she simply took in the sight of the foods. The table itself was a rotating table, which Narcissa explained to be one that Adrian used in more special occasions, as he always made sure the table was appropriately fitting towards the meal unless he was off at Hogwarts. It went unspoken between the long-time residents of the manor that the typical situation he used the rotating table for was when he made a well-sized plethora of savory dishes to sample. There was roast beef, steamed fish, ribs of various kinds in various sauces, plates of noodles and fried rice, tossed salad, and even more prepared extravagantly on the rotating and multi-tiered center of the table.

"I wasn't quite sure if the goblin physique had any specific dietary needs, so I just cooked a lot of different things. I believe it also makes an appropriate welcoming feast for you and Remus, so it worked out in the end. If there's anything that you can't eat or would like, then please speak up," Adrian noted as he shifted some noodles onto his plate before reaching for something else. "I can replace things on the tables easily enough, so don't feel reserved. Remus, the same goes for you, if you'd like to request anything. This is how I usually do things when I'm home to cook."

The man looked to the other three, who nodded affirmatively. "Thank you for the offer, but this is more than enough, Adrian," Remus responded gratefully.

"This will be sufficient for my dietary needs as well," Jadetalon answered as she experimentally moved a portion of a dish she didn't recognize onto her dish. Then again, she didn't recognize many of the dishes. "Goblins do not have a largely different diet from humans, but our culture puts a significantly lesser focus on detailed preparation methods for our ingredients. Most vegetables are eaten raw after washing and meats are also cooked rather simplistically with small amounts of seasoning. The only major difference is that we are able to ingest and digest crystal minerals and gems, magical or otherwise."

"That's interesting. Is there any particular effect that they have on goblins?" Narcissa inquired.

"What do they even taste like?" Sirius asked jokingly.

Narcissa glared at Sirius, who raised his hands in surrender.

"It is all right, Lady Vulpis. There is actually an answer to his question," Jadetalon said. "The taste and effect of gems and minerals differ from goblin to goblin, though the exact reason for it is unknown. Upon consumption, we can naturally feel our affinity for the ingested material and the benefit they will grant us, as well as an associated feeling and taste. While I have never come across a material that was greatly attuned to me and benefitted me extremely, I have consumed a variety of gems and minerals that seemed to boost me positively, whether the effect was noticeable or not. I also found the flavor of quartz to be rather strange, personally."

Conversation flowed naturally from there as everybody was intrigued by interesting details of goblins that Jadetalon could share and she was quite happy to learn about human cultures and behaviors that she was unaware of. Adrian was glad that she seemed to be rather comfortable in the situation, more so than he expected. Dinner ended pleasantly and with almost everybody exhausted from the informative session. It had been an informative day, so most of the group split off to head for their rooms.

"You'll be staying in the manor for the majority of this year as I'll be attending Hogwarts, but I'll be bringing you to Hogwarts tomorrow to meet my school friends and learn things from me alongside them. Feel free to peruse the library and ask anybody here for help during the days, if any questions arise, though Sirius is a bit less well-rounded than the other three. Narcissa specializes in Potions, Sirius in Dueling, Remus in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Andromeda in Magical Law and Non-Magical/Magical Culture, if you discover any more specific questions. Every other night I'll be bringing you back to Hogwarts for training sessions with my friends, as well. That's the general schedule you'll have for learning under my care for the time being. Any questions, Jadetalon?" Adrian asked as they reached her room.

The goblin woman shook her head. "No, I understand. Thank you for everything, Lord Vulpis. This is much more than I expected, even with your level of generosity and consideration," Jadetalon said with a grateful bow. She looked back up and withdrew a rather thick book from her pocket, a sly gleam present in her eyes. "This is one of the books that my father told me to bring along to continue my studies in goblin magic. He said that it wouldn't be a violation of traditions if my mentor were to take the books and use them to teach me the contents. The contents can only be seen by our eyes, however, no others."

"I'll need to thank personally Chief Ragnok the next time I see him then," Adrian said with a grin. "Good night."

Jadetalon nodded and smiled. "Good night, Lord Vulpis." She turned to open the door, but when she tried the knob, it was locked.

With confusion in her eyes, she turned to Adrian, who was standing there with an innocent look on his face.

"Lord Vulpis? The door still seems to be locked...

He made an expression of confusion and put his hand to his ear.

"Lord Vulpis?"

He started tapping the floor with his feet.

"Lord-"

He started whistling before she could finish speaking.

She tried the doorknob again. It was still locked. She thought about it for a few moments, before trying something else with doubt in her eyes.

"Adrian?"

A click sounded and she tried the doorknob again. It unlocked this time. When she looked back, he was already far down the hallway. Before she could speak up again, he turned his head back slightly, one eye somehow smiling at her.

"Please, just call me Adrian. We're friends, aren't we?" Adrian asked innocently. He laughed and turned back around, continuing to walk. "See you tomorrow, Jadetalon."

He vanished into the darkness of the seemingly endless corridor and she was left alone in the hallway. She just shook her head and laughed as she walked into her room, immediately jumping into moving her things around the room. It was another half hour before she finished and plopped down on her bed. It was only after she stopped busying herself that she realized she'd been smiling the whole time.

…..

"You will be bringing a goblin woman onto the premises? Interesting, I thought the Goblin Nation strictly prohibited their females from leaving their inner cities for anything other than all-out war or special circumstances," Dumbledore said stroking his beard.

"A special circumstance," Adrian replied. "I'm surprised you knew about that rule. I didn't think it was something they publicized much."

"Oh, most definitely not," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "But I have my ways and it's not a particularly consequential piece of information. But I digress. I imagine you will take responsibility for your guest's presence and actions on the property?"

"Of course. We won't be out of the Room very often," Adrian responded noncommittally with a grin and his arms behind his head.

"Right. Well, I see no issue with it then. You know how to handle yourself," the old man said with a sigh. "Were there any other matters you wished to discuss? I have some more arrangements to make, one of them having to do with the issue you brought up."

"If you're trying to find a replacement, one happened to show up in my manor today. I'm sure he would be pleased to work in the school with us," Adrian answered.

"Indeed?" Dumbledore said with a raised brow. He mentally went over who it could possibly be before sighing in depression. "Another good man that I wronged. Yes, I believe he would do very well with the post. I shall request Severus to brew Wolfsbane post-haste…"

"Already covered it, old man," Adrian laughed. "Good of you to think about it though. I only have one more thing I need to ask about," he said with a smile.

"Yes, what is it?"

Adrian settled his hands on the desk and his smile dropped. He kneaded his brows with a hand as he considered the possibilities one last time. It was the most rapid, most efficient manner with which he could achieve his goal. The benefits would be sizeable and if the Seven ever directly challenged his friends, they would need the early head start and practice. There were many alternative choices of action he could take, but none that he could properly control. However, no magical artifact could be underestimated, especially in a world where anything could be different. Nonetheless, this was his choice and a risk they would need to take if they were willing to follow him into the side of this world far more dangerous than they could fully comprehend as they were.

"Dumbledore, I would like to borrow the Mirror of Erised."

…..

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! Sorry for those of you who are on a similar time zone/time frame as me, this one's a tad late. For the rest of you, it probably doesn't matter quite as much! I'm back home from the weekend, so a few hours were spent in the car dozing off as I considered what I would write for the chapter. **

**But first, I'd like to clarify a point of my fanfiction itself. The thought only just jumped into my head yesterday/today-ish that not everybody is in the same-ish time zone of me! The diversity of readers really is astounding, but I thought I should clarify my schedule a bit. I'll be posting three chapters every week, with a day of break in between each chapter, and two days of break between the last of a week and the first of the next week. You'd most likely worked that out, but I just wanted to clarify it just in case it was confusing~**

**One thing that strikes me as weird sometimes is referring to Jadetalon in general. She's a woman by goblin standards, but twelve years old, so part of me wants to use girl~ I'll most likely stick with woman, but it's something I'm pondering for the time being. Thoughts, anybody?**

**Hey, I threw you a cliffhanger! Though, not really. That is the full end of the scene, but it's just a plot point that I'm dangling at you for the moment. He won't be using the mirror quite yet, but it'll come into play. The first half of the chapter was just some chill conversation and initial character development for Remus and Jadetalon…or was it? Was the rant about minerals and gems during dinner just fluff or…actually relevant? Only time will tell, but…I could also say yes. :3**

**There's also a joke in that segment for certain people who might've noticed a certain thing in a certain farming/dating sim game (weird categorization, but basically what it is :3). But it is actually relevant, despite how somewhat irrelevant it seems. Can't miss out on species background when I plan on bringing an even more magical side of things into my story, can I? ~**

**Also a bit of simple foreshadowing in that last conversation there, but a bit of a hint towards plans for next Hogwarts school years~ But yea, that's about it. Now, I would like to express my appreciation for those 400+ favoriters and 500+ followers of mine who have come to enjoy my story! First starting out, I really didn't think that many people would come to find my whimsical idea flow and style of writing to be good enough to follow, but I'm grateful that you do! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see you next time~ Cheers!**


	40. HP:DP Chapter 39 – Time and Necessity

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 39 – Time and Necessity**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter though. I don't think Blaise was a Succubus in canon…nor do I think Blaise was mentioned very much anyway :3 The wonders of fanfiction though, they can be whatever you want them to be~**

'_Mother always said that her years at Hogwarts were some of the best she'd ever lived. She also complained a lot about how people were never as readily available as she used to have them. I didn't put the pieces together until just recently though…'_

She sat up out of bed with a sigh, vague outlines of dark rings underneath her eyes. Whenever asleep, she would automatically begin to wander the dreams of those nearby, just like the rest of her species. Her mother most likely relished the easy access to the minds of boys from her spot in the girl's dorms, more so in the latter years, but she wasn't her mother. The phenomenon was in fact more irritating to her own mindset with her current conditions. If she hadn't made the stupid decision to enroll in Hogwarts as a boy, she could have just wandered into the dreams of the other girls in the girl's dormitory. As it was, she was stuck drifting around in the aggravating and irritating high-action dreams of ten year old boys before she gained more control over her dream-walking.

It was much better when Adrian was around, since the purple-eyed boy was fully aware of her presence and usually helped her find a place to relax. The first few times she wandered into his dream, prior to revealing her secret to the entirety of the group, she thought the consistently relaxing nature of Adrian's dreamscape was purely coincidence because of his personality and relished the opportunity. It was only after her secret was out that she realized he had always been purposefully doing so. It was an act that she appreciated extremely.

She walked over to the mirror and blinked a few times at herself before performing her unique brand of cosmetic magic and dispelling the signs of exhaustion on her face. After picking out a few clothes from the wardrobe and tossing her school robe on top, she thanked the magical world for having size-adjusting clothing and enchantments. She couldn't imagine how irritating it would be to use her disguise pendant with clothes that couldn't re-fit themselves whenever her body morphed. It wasn't as much of an issue in the androgynous early years of childhood, but later on it would be a massive pain up until she formally swapped her identity once she gained control of her form-shifting.

She opened her door and poked her head outside, scanning the hallway for any boys. While she couldn't imagine anybody else that would be up this early, it was better not to chance it. Headmaster Dumbledore had made it clear to her that getting caught would not be a good idea. It was already bending the rules to allow Succubae to attend Hogwarts at all. She never understood why the Headmaster gave her mother, and subsequently herself, the opportunity to attend, but she wouldn't question it.

Of course, even the risk of punishment couldn't suppress her desire to walk around in freedom for once. Her time spent in the Room of Requirements with her friends in her natural appearance was amazing, but she still really wanted to relax in the Common Room without needing to be in her male form. So, with her pendant firmly clutched in one hand, she tip-toed out of her room and made her way to the Common Room.

Logically speaking, she should have relaxed herself a bit more so she wouldn't freak out if anything were to happen. Children, however, never always did things logically. When one of the other boy's doors suddenly swung open, she simultaneously froze her body, but loosened her grasp on the pendant. Her eyes darted to the falling object, but she couldn't quite move in her panic. She was relatively certain that it wouldn't shatter with some simple impact, but she really didn't want to find out either.

She heard a quiet laugh and the pendant suddenly stopped its descent to the ground and floated back into her hand.

"What are you doing, Blaise?"

The girl in question looked back up and realized that the boy in question was Adrian, his purple eyes gleaming in the darkness. She laughed nervously and waved her hand. "Hey. I just wanted to sneak out to the Common Room. It's a nice feeling to not need to hide myself in my own Common Room, you know?"

Adrian nodded and gestured for her to follow along. She unfroze from her position and complied with a sigh of relief. That could've been bad.

"You could have just told me if you wanted something like that," Adrian laughed. He waved his hand a little and she felt as if a veil slid over the two of them. "Localized misdirection wards aren't that taxing to do. Now, relax."

"I don't want to bother you with every little thing though," Blaise whined.

When she realized he was about to say what he always said, she raised her hand to stop him. "I know, I know. 'You guys should never think of asking for my help as a bother to me. We're friends, right?'" Blaise smiled, her tail waving around a little. "So, when did you get back?"

"Just now, actually," Adrian answered after smiling. "I had a little nap before I came back, but I couldn't sleep for too long. Things to do, after all." Upon reaching the lounge, they both sat down and relaxed for a bit, eyes closed.

A gentle weight settled onto his shoulder and he looked to the side. At this distance, he realized that Blaise's eyes weren't quite the same as natural humans. A faint outline encircled her pupils, giving him the impression that it would one day solidify and look more star-like in her iris than circular. A faint pink glow emitted from her eyes as she relaxed.

"What exactly are you, Adrian?" Blaise asked curiously. She blinked a few times and looked away, but kept her head laid on his shoulder. "Magical beings that look near-human, for whatever reason, have a unique sense that allow them to sense magic to a higher degree than natural humans. It helps us locate other magical beings, identify threat levels, locate things that are out-of-place, and a variety of other functions. Unique magical beasts, like phoenixes, unicorns, or the ancient dragons of legend also possess this sense, with their own variations.

For example, we have a variation for sensing mate compatibility and life essence, while unicorns and phoenixes can sense evil or corruption in an individual and the like. Ever since I came to Hogwarts, I've used my sense to feel out a lot of people for practice, including the Headmaster. Everybody has a different feel to them, but you're the most different. Your life essence burns the brightest and purest, but it's also lower in quantity than anybody and you seem to be composed of more magic than a human should have present in them. Your life essence is larger than when you left, but it's like your magic is pressing down on it. Like the whole world is pressing against you. At the same time, you aren't any magical being that I can recognize… You have to be human." Blaise scrunched up her face and her voice filled with worry. "It's like your essences aren't in balance. Are you dying, Adrian? I don't want you to die…"

The silence continued for a while longer. Blaise's heart pounded harder and faster every instant in her stress.

"I underestimated your abilities," Adrian eventually chuckled. "I'll have to apologize for that, Blaise."

The girl on his shoulder couldn't handle it any longer and turned around completely, shaking him bodily. Tears dropped from her eyes. "Stop dodging around and just answer my question, please!"

"Yes, you're right," Adrian said with a sigh. "There's a timer on my life. My magic burns it away a little bit every time. The effect is miniscule when it comes to most magic, but at the same time, not using magic does the same thing with only a slightly decreased rate of decay. I'm not quite sure why that is," he smiled, "but I believe I figured out something from what you told me."

Blaise didn't see any reason to be happy, however. She thought back to the pendant and the ward he placed over them. She thought back to everything they'd done in the Room of Requirements, all of the magic that he'd cast for their sakes.

"_Why? _When you can live for longer without doing all of this, _why?!_"

Adrian placed a hand on her head, calming her down for an instant. He smiled gently.

"While I can extrapolate, I can't be certain of how long I have before I fade. I have no intention of giving up on finding ways to live longer either, but think about it like this. I would rather live a shorter life and awaken the potential that you all have, give you all the chances that you might not have otherwise than live a long life of nothingness. I would much rather show all of you how much I care about you and how much you're worth to me and your loved ones than to protect a few measly seconds of my life. I don't belong in this world, Blaise. There are so many things that I could do right now, so many things that I could settle within an instant, but nothing would change. It would all go to waste if nobody was there to pick up the work after I'm gone. An individual begets uncertainty, but a group can enforce stability. I don't need you guys to do exactly what I would. I just want you all to have the ability to make change in the world. It's up to you how you use that power."

Adrian ruffled Blaise's hair and stood up, walking towards the portrait to leave the Common Room. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder and into the dark of the corridors leading into the room with a smile. "We can talk about this later, if you'd still like to. Draco, Daphne, the same goes for you. For now, I have some business I need to take care of. I would appreciate it if you kept this a secret from the others."

Three voices, struggling with their thoughts and emotions, answered. "…True Slytherins exercise discretion."

"Thanks," Adrian beamed as he turned back around. "I'll see you guys later then."

His footsteps pattered in the silence, until a sound signified the closing of the portrait that opened up into their Common Room. Daphne and Draco stepped out of the shadows they were hiding in, each previously glued to the walls of their respective dormitory passageways. They numbly walked over to Blaise, heads pounding with the information that Adrian had revealed to them. He no doubt knew that they were there since they first arrived during the beginning of his explanation.

The two blondes sat down together with Blaise and shared in her silence and contemplation of Adrian's words. They didn't fully understand everything that Adrian mentioned, such as him being not from this world, but they understood that this is what they had always been missing. A month ago, everybody within the group with the exception of Harry and Iris gathered to talk about the mystery behind Adrian and his relationship with the Gryffindor siblings. Neville was actually the one who asked for them all to meet, having been the closest in proximity to Harry and Iris and noticed that they seemed to be hiding something. It had concluded with the simple determination that it was something the three would explain when they wanted to and not something they should force. They were satisfied with the time that they spent together as friends in a group. But now they knew.

Change. How could they not understand this concept? It was to the entirety of the Slytherin House that Adrian first addressed the change that was coming to magical Britain They knew that he aimed for greater things than just graduating from Hogwarts. Ambition worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself. They never knew that he intended to give them the same ability to create change. Never expected just how much he thought of them all. Compared to him, they were just a bunch of…kids. He was always the different one, the one who would shake the magical world. But now they knew. They knew what he sacrificed daily for them and for the Potter twins. He was burning his own life away, never knowing when his flame might be snuffed out.

'_Will he live long enough to see my mother vowed to him with the freedom he granted her? Will he live to see my influence spread across Britain with the training he gave me?'_

'_Will he live to see my family take the reins with the chance that he gave us? Will he live long enough for me to thank him for what he did for me?'_

'_Will I get the chance to thank him for the support he's given me and the acceptance he showed me? Will he get to see me break away from the traditions my mom wants me to uphold?'_

They thought that he would always be there, smiling in warm way he always did. They didn't realize that might not be possible. They thought he was sure to be there in the future, always watching over them, protecting them. They never realized how important he had become to them. Their heads were all lowered.

"We might be over-thinking it," Blaise finally said, breaking the silence.

Draco waited for a moment before nodding. "You're right. We don't know how long he has."

"He would never just leave us like that," Daphne whispered in agreement. "Not after everything that he's done for us. Not with the personality that he has. He wouldn't just vanish."

The three lifted their heads and gazed into each other's eyes. They were all thinking the same thing.

"He said he figured out a way to extend his life from what I told him," Blaise remarked.

Draco clasped his hands together. "We can still figure out more ways to help him too. We just need information."

"He won't fade out of our lives," Daphne said, matching their thoughts. "We won't let him."

They nodded in unison. Yet at the same time, a symbol appeared in their eyes, a symbol that none of them could sense, not even Blaise. It looked like a black heart, with arrow-like extensions poking out of it at two very specific positions. It was gone as soon as it came and they were none the wiser.

…_.._

"**Do you think telling them that much was wise?" **Kyoka asked with some concern.

Kurama opened one eye and nodded. **"Who knows what kind of trouble the brats will cause with that information. I agree with the evil vixen for once."**

"Maybe not, but I owe them that much at the very least," Adrian said. "It seems the stabilization of my life essence may be tied into my status as a Sovereign Heir. Just more incentive to seek out allies at a steady pace," he said with a smile. "At the rate I'm going, without seeking out any more magical communities, I would burn out in half a decade or so… I'd hate to leave everybody here that quickly."

Kyoka nodded, but expressed her confusion. **"Why did this issue not arise in the previous world? Your usage of your Aura and Psychic abilities were not lacking in your travels…"**

"I'm afraid that would be our fault. I really must apologize."

Adrian looked out the window and watched as a few falling leaves came to a stop in mid-air. The world itself seemed to turn a shade of grey and the temperature of the area fell a few degrees. A black portal phased into existence in front of him as a familiar blue-haired woman stepped out with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Mira. I didn't expect to see you again, in all honesty," Adrian said with surprise. "I assumed that the Company would need to take a hands-off approach to my actions past the preparations you made." Kurama and Kyoka reared back automatically to her appearance and disappeared back into Adrian's body. He was confused for a moment before realizing that anything related to Death must be rather unpleasant to the two foxes, considering their past.

Mira nodded. "You would be correct, but this was an error that we simply couldn't overlook," she said with a sigh. "In creating your body, there were some variables that threw the balance of your being off. We hoped no error would occur with the process of invoking Magic to create your body, but it seems one of our gifts caused the imbalance. The Company is considering what we could do to recompense for the issue, but I came to notify you of methods with which you can restore your vitality, or life essence as you deemed it."

"Magic…a non-sentient primal force? I can see where error might occur, considering the various exceptions that exist in the magical world. Well, continue on then. We have to make the best of the situation," Adrian said with a sigh.

"Well, that girl you were speaking with helped you nail one of the methods on the head. Gaining the recognition of the various magical communities will grant you extra vitality each time, though the amount will vary," Mira stated before sharpening her gaze. "The other main method I can tell you of is suppressing the Seven, whether it is forcing them out of this world or gaining their acceptance/cooperation. There are a certain other conditions you could fulfill to increase your vitality, but I'm contractually obligated to not speak of them…" she said apologetically.

Adrian shook his head and smiled. "That's fine. Thank you for what you could manage. So, the Company is aware of the existence of the Seven?"

"Every force that governs any aspect of any dimension is aware of the possibility of the Seven rising from their formless state, especially those that decide to summon an external force to interfere with the natural world," Mira admitted. She opened her mouth again, but looked upwards and bowed her head again. "I apologize, but it looks like my time is up now. Please keep up the good work and we will work to come up with some sort of compensation!"

Adrian nodded and Mira walked back through the gate. Kurama and Kyoka came out of his body and resumed walking beside him as time un-froze.

"**So, we'll need to deal with them again, as expected?" **Kurama said with some distaste. **"What a pain in the ass."**

Adrian just laughed and they continued along their way, discussing some other matters. He felt a slight chill and looked in the direction of the dungeons, suddenly feeling some worry for his three friends in the Common Room. Kyoka did the same, but the feeling was gone as soon as it came. Adrian narrowed his eyes, but there was nothing he could do about it as he was. More plans needed to be made.

…_.._

The school day passed uneventfully, other than the other members of their group noticing that Adrian had returned. Not much of a challenge remained in their courses, as they only took an hour or two maximum to finish any work given to them by the professors, no matter the quantity. The members of the group typically worked on extra applications of the lessons during practice time or helped out their classmates. While a small group of more negative students called them a big group of teacher's pets, the majority of other students appreciated the help and tips and the professors looked positively upon them.

It was to be expected with the advanced curriculum that Adrian put them through in the Room of Requirements. Today was more exciting for a few reasons, however. At dinnertime, Adrian mentioned that somebody new would be joining them in the Room of Requirements for training. Before that however, Iris took the chance to drag Adrian off to the side.

"Welcome back!" Iris said, hugging him tightly and smiling brightly. "What were you up to while you were gone?"

"After settling some things with Sirius at Gringotts, I was just slacking off like I usually do," Adrian said with a laugh.

"Well, that's obviously a lie!" Iris said with a pout. She fixed a ruffle in his clothing and blushed a little. "Whatever you were doing, it was for us in the end, wasn't it? Thanks, for all of your effort. You're always looking out for us."

Adrian was surprised for a moment before smiling gently. He really hoped he wouldn't need to leave any time soon. He would miss this feeling. Adrian ruffled Iris's long hair playfully and initiated a hug himself, catching the emerald-eyed girl by surprise.

"Always the best for you…and everybody else, of course," Adrian teased with a chuckle and a wink.

Iris's face flushed beet-red and chased after Adrian, who ran away post-haste. It wasn't until much later in the future that she realized how much those words really meant.

…_.._

**A/N: Man, Blaise came in important a bit faster than even I expected. :3 After the next chapter, I'll need to outline some more~ It's really amazing, the amount of content ideas you get with like seven sentences of conversation/idea outlining. So, is it just me or can nobody else see the reviews for chapter 38(listed as 39) up? I can't for some reason, though I did read them all through e-mail notification (gotta love that function)~**

**Plums: brought up a good point in a review. Along the lines of feeling like too many things are occurring/starting up during the first year, and it feels like Adrian/Naruto will wrap up everything while some things get left behind for too long. The concern is justified~ Many things will actually be relatively long-term and require being mentioned this early on because they'll be WIPs for Adrian throughout the years~. Bellatrix being one example :3 it won't take too long for that event to actually get moving, in relative terms. If you'd like to PM me some of your concerns, I may gain a better understanding of what you mean however and might be able to answer some of your questions, if you would like to!**

**So, an eventful chapter and important information this time around, to say the least. :3 Next chapter will be the crew meeting Jadetalon and we'll probably arrive at Christmas in the latter half? Then I'll need to go actually refresh my memory on Quirrel, because I've had so many out of canon events happen XD Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Cheers~**


	41. HP:DP Ch 40 – The Christmas Holidays (1)

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 40 – The Christmas Holidays (1)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because J.K. was consistent with her time skipping and not-time skipping around all willy-nilly like a proper author! I, on the other hand, fluctuate so, sooo much :3**

The Christmas season was usually one of great cheer and familial festivities, in most cases. One exception would have been Harry's childhood growing up, but he saw no reason to let that put a damper on his mood when the Dursleys were a thing of the past. Not when he could celebrate Christmas with so many people that loved and cared about him now.

Christmas Day was nothing special in Vulpis Manor, simplistic even. Harry wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He didn't need any sort of fantastic occasion when he could just enjoy everybody spending time together in the living room, sitting around the fireplace, laughter and joy in the air, and smiles all around. Iris sat at his side, Sirius, Remus, Andromeda, and Narcissa spread around the room, and Adrian, Draco, and Jadetalon close-by.

It was only when they first returned from Hogwarts for Christmas break that he met Remus Lupin. The man was, for the most part, rather gentle and soft-spoken, a sharp contrast to Sirius, yet they balanced each other well. While Sirius had provided him with many amusing stories about the mischief that his father and fellow Marauders got into during the school years during their first days together, Remus had more to say about his parents in more ordinary situations. He told them about the internal Gryffindor conflicts that Lily so skillfully handled as a Prefect, stories that Andromeda and Narcissa never witnessed themselves. He told them about the impressive change that James went through heading into seventh year, but also mentioned what his father was like in the years prior.

Sirius still had some issues in attesting to that aspect of James, but Remus thought it was best that Harry learned of his parents in the most unadulterated fashion possible. James was no saint in the majority of his years at Hogwarts, after all. Harry and Iris took that in understandingly. Lily's fury when provoked was also the stuff of legends, but considering that she usually only unleashed it on the most pretentious of pricks in the stories (which occasionally involved their father), their admiration of their mother didn't fall from the high point it situated itself.

All-in-all, the first few weeks of Christmas break that the rag-tag family spent together had been largely satisfying to everybody, especially to Draco and Jadetalon. The former still felt rather awkward given the _unique _circumstance in which Adrian and Narcissa were connected, but soon put it out of mind. The warm, homely celebration together with the others was a dramatic improvement from the mostly silent dinners he used to have with his father and mother. He was happy for both his mother and himself, for the situation they were now in…even though it was still kinda awkward for him. Nonetheless, everything was going well.

Jadetalon, on the other hand, was simply unaccustomed to how humans handled the winter holiday. To be more accurate, goblins didn't really take breaks like humans did, as they didn't share a similar cultural system. Despite Adrian and company's initial impression of the relationship between Jadetalon and Ragnok, she eventually clarified that she really did admire and feel grateful for her father. It was with his efforts and aid that she even had the opportunity to reach the position she held within the Goblin Nation, a brand of caring, concern, and love from Ragnok that most goblin parents didn't bother with. However, it was nice to just have some time to spend with her new friends and host family.

Her introduction to Adrian's group in Hogwarts had been much less eventful than she expected, which was fine by her. Rather than any large amount of shock, they simply made a few expressions, asked a few questions, then settled down and welcomed her with a smile. It made more sense to her when she realized that there was already a non-human member in the group after Blaise took off her pendant. The two magical beings quickly gravitated towards one another, curious about the other's species and feeling a shared sense of comfort given that neither were human. It wasn't as if they didn't enjoy the company of the other because they were human, it was just an innate sense of comfort they felt with other non-humans, given that their species didn't have any sort of pre-existing hostilities.

After the initial meeting, she integrated into the group pretty smoothly. Her physical capabilities were unsurprisingly a cut above the others, even Iris and Harry who had trained under Adrian for the longest, so she simply focused more on the lessons over magic that Adrian directed to her as he lectured the others during the exercise. He was somehow splitting his voice between the two tasks for the purpose of time efficiency, but they never figured out how he managed it. The only minor issue they faced was getting Jadetalon to relax a bit more.

It took a good amount of the past month to help her become accustomed with having less to do with the loss of her responsibilities as Ragnok's assistant and Adrian's account manager. She spent almost all of her time reading over various books on magic until Adrian noticed something and decided to intervene.

…..

_Jadetalon looked back at Adrian with a confused expression. "Why is it that you think it would be more beneficial for me to relax more? Technically speaking, it would be optimal for me to increase my proficiency with human magic to eliminate the threat to my life as quickly as possible? Have you discovered something new?" she asked in her usual analytical way of speech._

_Adrian grinned and messed with his hair. "Well, I've never encountered your situation before, but I've been monitoring your internal state with Kyoka's help over the past two weeks. The eccentric core development within you has definitely stabilized, but I think it would be worth a try to adapt your emotional and mental condition and see if any effect occurs."_

"_What do you mean? I have suffered no mental or psychological set-backs from my manner of study, as goblins are more accustomed to limited deep social interaction in the latter phases of life and find most emotions useless and inhibiting, for the most part."_

"_Perhaps, but you're practicing __**human**__ magic now, right?" Adrian said with a disarming smile. "Emotions are vital factors that need to be accounted for when practicing certain types of spells, while goblin magic seems to be centered on neutral actions that require very little emotion in most situations, due to the general requirement of working with inanimate mediums," he said, holding up the book over goblin magic that Ragnok lent them. "So, I think it could be beneficial to take more time to bring out your emotions and spend some time on just relaxing and centering your emotions, rather than studying for so long. Filling your mind with theory isn't entirely beneficial either when you're still limited when it comes to practical limitation. It's important to experience life to fullest, after all. You don't need to keep it up if I find that it effects your stabilization negatively, but give it a try at least, ok?"_

_Jadetalon tapped her feet for a few moments, making it seem as if it was a hard decision when he could see on her face that it wasn't. "If you believe so, I'll allow myself to loosen my work load and test for alternative effects."_

_Adrian nodded and looked around at the 'decorations' that she had arranged in her room before glancing back at her. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you have so many racks of armor and weapons?"_

_Her ears twitched proudly. "I forged them all myself! Aren't they the cutest things?"_

_Light reflecting off of the gleaming and sharp weapons flashed in his periphery as he sweat-dropped. "Of course!" Her eyes flickered to the object and the drop disappeared instantly as he started sweating slightly._

_Jadetalon looked alerted as she stared at the corner of his head. "What was that?"_

"_I've no idea what you're talking about," Adrian dead-panned before escaping the room via teleportation. _

_Jadetalon was left speechless and confused._

…..

After that, Jadetalon gradually eased up on her schedule, whether it was at home, mostly with Andromeda and Narcissa, or with the others of the group at school. Her studious attitude was admirable, but Adrian did genuinely think this would help with her magic later on, outside of just wanting to help her socially per his personal desire and Ragnok's request. He could see that Jadetalon really wanted to talk more with everybody as well, but was mostly clinging to doing what she knew worked. He was happy to help her out of her shell and the result was the goblin girl/woman who thoroughly enjoyed the warm atmosphere of a Christmas with the others in the manor.

With those weeks of mostly relaxing with the family done, however, other arrangements were approaching for the children of the manor. Various invitations had been sent around the families of the group until everything matched in order for them to meet over the break. Harry and Iris were off to one house as guests, while Draco and Adrian were off to another for a week. Jadetalon needed to stay due to secrecy reasons, but Blaise would be coming to the manor soon to accompany her and eventually, all of the children would be gathering in the manor.

"Have fun!" Narcissa said warmly.

"Don't get into any trouble," Andromeda smiled.

"Get into a lot of trouble, we'll cover for you," Sirius grinned.

Remus lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't listen to the dog. See you kids next week…" he said weakly.

After giving their own departures, they left in pairs. Harry and Iris left first, vanishing into Kurama's faux-Floo flames first. Before Adrian and Draco left, Andromeda spoke up with a question.

"How do you know where to teleport them and yourselves, Adrian? We aren't connected to the Floo system and you haven't been in their households…have you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hehe, let's just pretend there's a loophole to the system that only I can use," Adrian responded before snapping his fingers and dragging a helpless Draco along with him.

Andromeda and Narcissa split from the pair of men as well, as Sirius dragged Remus off to the secured room. It was that time of the month of the poor werewolf again…

…..

Harry and Iris landed in an alleyway in a well-to-do suburban neighborhood, taking a look around just to make sure nobody spotted them.

"Which one is her house again?" Harry asked as they walked out of the alley and looked around at the various doors and mailboxes.

"I think the number was…that one!" Iris exclaimed, un-squinting her eyes as she spotted it. "If we're wrong, we can just ask for directions!"

Harry nodded and they made their way to the door, ringing the doorbell. They waited for only a second or two before the door flew open and they saw their bushy-haired friend, clearly excited.

"Harry! Iris! I-knew-you-would-be-here-today-but-I-wasn't-sure-when-so-I-thought-you-might-be-here-soon-and-I-didn't-want-to-keep-you-waiting-too-long-but-then-you-showed-up!" Hermione said excitedly, quickly hugging Iris and Harry before ushering them inside. "I'll go get some of my stuff and we can go! Mom, dad, come meet my friends!" she yelled as she ran up the staircase.

It was only when they heard some gentle laughter that they snapped out of their shock. The siblings turned to see two adults sizing them up. They could easily see where Hermione inherited her features from, minus the fact that her mother's long brown hair was tamed.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" Harry and Iris said together with a small bow.

"Likewise! You two must be Harry and Iris Potter, from the stories that Hermione have told us," Hermione's mother said with a kind smile. "Please, take a seat while you wait."

"We've heard a lot about you two and the rest of your friends from our daughter. We were worried about her, going into a new, magical world all on her lonesome. We were afraid that she wouldn't fit in. It seems that our concerns were unfounded," he said with a sad smile as he sat down.

"I don't think I've seen Hermione this happy about anything other than new books or things to learn in a long time," Mrs. Granger added gently. "She wasn't even at this level of excitement when she learned that she was a witch." She looked apologetically at the two children. "I'm sorry, it must seem strange that we are saying all of this to you. From our impressions of you through her stories, however, you understand where we are going with this."

Harry smiled and nodded. It was something that they'd read between the lines ever since meeting Hermione. "Of course. Hermione's our friend and we'll always look out for her."

Footsteps running down the staircase stopped the conversation there and they turned to see their bushy-haired friend approaching with her robes donned. "Ok, I have my trunk shrunken and in my pocket!" Hermione beamed. "Did Adrian give you something to teleport us again? Our house isn't connected to the Floo, after all."

The twins simultaneously changed into their robes with a display of wandless magic, impressing the two adults. Iris withdrew a talisman from her pocket. "Yep, Adrian gave us this to get there. You ready?"

After Hermione's cranial affirmation, Iris crushed the talisman and turned back to Hermione's parents and winked.

"_Hermione can probably protect herself now, but we'll always be at her back. Rest assured of that!"_ she said through projecting her voice magically, preventing Hermione from hearing it.

The non-magical couple simply smiled and nodded before a circle of green flames rose up and the children vanished. They were off to Longbottom Manor.

…..

**A/N: A little time-skip chapter for those of you who might've been seeking out some time progression. :p ~ I'll be finishing up the rest of the Christmas major events next chapter, no matter how long it turns out. There's two major scenes/zones that are going to occur, and they won't be in the same manor, as a minor hint. :3 But, you've probably figured it out by now.**

**TLDR: Just kidding, I'd really recommend you read the few paragraphs below if you're at all concerned with the pacing of my story. I'm going deliberately 'slow' because of everything that I'm setting up for and want to do.**

**Those of you concerned that Adrian has a time limit now, don't worry about it too much. Adrian'll be spacing out his magical race involvement as he goes, so as long as nothing…untowardly occurs, he should be fine… Who knows what'll happen though? He'll probably be fine, main characters have plot armor, after all.**

**I suppose I should more directly address the "still in first year" problem~ I've received varying inquiries and reviews towards how slow I'm moving, and I agree, I am moving quite slowly indeed. A guest review I received gave a rather unique metaphor; "this story is just like walking around a rock while staring at it, thinking about too many ways on how to move that rock." I actually really like the creativity behind that metaphor though, I don't think I've heard of it before.**

**I just disagree because it's not as if I don't know where I'm going with the story. I know exactly what I need to do to progress the "main plot," but that's not even the same scope that I look at my story with. :c I started this fanfiction with the simplistic idea of modifying the original plot with a Gary-Stu character until I got to do a certain cool thing that I wanted to do. Then, I found that I wanted to do even more. I wanted to make a new plot to go alongside, I wanted to spend chapters developing characters, hashing out background, details of new things that I've added, developing the logic behind the way I'm running this world. I mean, it's a fanfiction after all, right?**

**I know that I'm taking a lot of time in the first year, but it's because I find it a necessity. Nothing would make much sense, not to me at least, if I didn't take this much time with the first year. I can't move forward with the "main plot," the original plot, if I have more than one main plot that I want to move forward and get going, you know? I could push off a lot of events to a later time, but then I feel like the characters wouldn't have enough time to logically develop, make the choices I feel they would take and the events would play out improperly. It's not as if Voldemort is irrelevant any more, to be sure, he'll be a primary antagonist still, but only after what I've added sets into motion. I've gutted his forces for the moment, after all, and he's at an all-time low. **

**There's a lot I want to do with this story, and honestly, I'm sure I'm making mistakes. But that's part of why I'm writing. I need to improve with my planning, spacing, progression, development, compacting, and more. Please, I beseech you to tell me if you think my scene tempo and variance is lacking before I continue with such a trend for too long, but try to see it my way as well. **

**The guest reviewer mentioned that it seemed like it was a day per chapter, but should it not be that way in the time frame I wrote in? I honestly don't know. I thought it was sensible to take a day-by-day approach when it came to the effects of the trial and the effects of the visit to Gringotts, but it might not be. It's not as if I'll write out every day, however, as I'll time skip certain points as displayed in this chapter. **

**Of course, it could just, in the end, relate to my typing speed. I'm really not skilled enough at time organization and writing to produce more, and my peak tempo hasn't returned to me quite yet and my summer course work schedule is actually quite intensive. Nonetheless, that's all I have to say the matter for now.**

**In any case, those of you readers who are willing to put up with my shit and truck along this road of mine, you can probably expect the next chapter to be relatively big. I said it would probably be two major scenes-ish, but I believe it'll most likely expand. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Cheers and I hope you guys are enjoying your summer vacation!**


	42. HP:DP Ch 41 – The Christmas Holidays (2)

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 41 – The Christmas Holidays (2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter~ Nope. On another note, have you guys heard of Hamilton, the Musical? It's amazing and you should listen to songs from it if you haven't! It'll make you actually like (and cry over) history, I promise!**

"Harry, Iris, Hermione!" was the first thing they heard upon landing in their destination.

The three children scrambled out of the fireplace and the siblings made a mental note to never forget to take more than one of Adrian's faux-Floo talismans. Using one on multiple people wasn't the most pleasant experience going in or coming out. Nonetheless, the presence of their baby-faced friend confirmed their arrival.

"Neville! How's your Christmas break been?" Harry asked as he brushed some ash off his robes, Iris and Hermione doing the same.

"Great!" Neville beamed. "Gran took me to get my new wand already and it's been awesome! Some of the issues I was having with some of the spells Adrian went over with us vanished completely. After I showed her some of what I've been learning, Gran even said that she'd never been prouder. She even smiled!" he said excitedly. He blushed as his friends smiled, happy for him, and gestured at them. "Sorry, I got a bit too excited. How's break been for you guys?"

"I showed my parents some of the magic we've learnt as well," Hermione smiled. "Other than that, just spending time with my family has been nice. I've also been keeping up with our exercises during my free time! My mom and dad even followed along a few times."

"We actually haven't been doing much magic at home," Harry laughed. "We've spent a lot of time just sitting together and lazing around in front of our fireplace. It's been really nice, especially with Sirius and Remus back!"

"Jadetalon shares some pretty interesting stories too," Iris said, before her expression turned one of utter bliss. "Best of all, Adrian's been cooking for us every day!"

Neville and Hermione were both confused at that. "Really? I assumed that one of the adults would be in charge of meal preparation. Is he really good at cooking?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely the best," Harry exclaimed. "Aunt Cissa and I help sometimes just to practice and learn from watching him. He even has this interesting technique that lets him conjure copies of himself and can run the entire kitchen himself. There's been a feast every day and there's always something new! You guys will understand once we get to the manor."

"Sounds great!" Neville said, before realizing something. "Oh, we should go now because I don't want to keep my gran waiting. I want to introduce you guys to her and then we can have dinner together!"

After some nods of affirmation, Neville led the way and the other three followed.

…..

"When was your friend scheduled to come, Jadetalon?" Narcissa asked.

"She should be here soon," the goblin woman replied, "Adrian said she would be arriving after they left so –"

A red flash of light interrupted her and made them look away from the center of the room.

"Thank you, Kurama!" a bubbly voice said, as the others started to turn their heads back. They heard a huff and caught the red fox vanishing in a burst of flames, likely returning to Adrian. The girl that remained caught their attention with her distinctly different features.

Blaise blushed in embarrassment and discomfort as the gazes locked onto her horns, tail, and wing. "Sorry, should I…?"

Narcissa recovered first and bowed her head apologetically. "No, of course not. Adrian did tell us that you hoped we would be fine with your appearance and we are. It was just still a bit of a shock to actually see in person. Welcome to Vulpis Manor, Blaise, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said with an inviting smile.

The succubus girl scanned the facial expressions and body language of all four adults for a second before giggling and nodding her head happily. "Thank you for having me over, I'll be in your hands."

Jadetalon smiled and spoke up. "I'll show you my room, Blaise. We can speak in there." She started walking down a hallway.

Blaise glanced discretely back at Narcissa, eyes gleaming, before catching up with and talking to the unaware goblin woman.

…..

Meanwhile in another manor, a boy was facing a pair of adults. Three girls and another boy were off to the side and between them, watching the scene with interest and various other emotions.

"Lord Bryon Greengrass, Lady Camilla Greengrass. I am Adrian Vulpis, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Vulpis," the purple-eyed boy said with his usual unconcerned smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he lightly kissed the back of Lady Greengrass's hand.

The stunningly beautiful blonde woman smiled slightly. "Charmed."

The imposing and handsome man to her side also smiled, glancing at one of the girls. "An interesting friend you've made, Daphne." He looked back to the purple-eyed child standing before him. "You are introducing yourself as an equal, unlike young Draco. You must be here for more than just a stay with my daughter and your friends then."

Adrian's smile remained, but the air around him seemed to change slightly as he ignored Lord Greengrass's words. "It's fortunate that Lord Slytherin appeared this year, isn't it, Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass? Unfortunate things could have occurred if not for his appearance."

Lord Greengrass's eyes narrowed slightly and Lady Greengrass's eyes gleamed. She turned to her daughters. "Daphne, Astoria, why don't you show your guests to their rooms and help them settle in their belongings for their stay? They must be weary."

Daphne nodded, but looked discretely at Adrian, as did Draco and Tracey. The purple-eyed boy gestured ever so slightly and they proceeded to another part of the house. Lord and Lady Greengrass were left at a loss, silently staring down the boy in front of them. They knew nothing about him, while his words put him at the advantage in this situation.

His ultimate goal here wasn't here to make enemies however, so Adrian broke the stalemate and spoke first. "Why would you succumb to _their _demands and still send Daphne and Astoria to Hogwarts with full knowledge of what could happen to them? Surely there was something else you could have done, another option to take if you cared about your daughters."

"You cannot _fathom_ how much we prize our daughters." Lord Greengrass replied with controlled indignation.

His wife placed a calming hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath, before looking back at Adrian. Despite the boy presumably having no place in their personal affairs, he felt compelled to answer the question. He felt as if his answer would have a significant impact on the future.

"We were to move to France," Lord Greengrass started. "We would bring as much of our wealth with us as we could and take refuge with relatives in France. The Pureblood ideologists had driven us into a corner and we could choose to continue wilting underneath their pressure or depart with a fraction of resources. Camilla and I had no qualms with this, other than a bitter sense of loss. Daphne was the one who convinced us to stay. She didn't want us to abandon our position here in Britain if there was any chance for us to climb out of the situation we were in."

"We made a decision," Lady Greengrass said, allowing her husband to catch his breath. "We devoted as much of our time towards tutoring Daphne and hiring additional help for her as we could. If she couldn't establish the connections she would need for her and her sister to continue Hogwarts in safety, we would pull them out of Hogwarts and leave Magical Britain."

"Were you unable to guarantee their safety through your influence alone?" Adrian asked neutrally.

"We attempted to get in contact with the faction within the school, but it wasn't enough," Lord Greengrass said with a sigh. "Even with our position, we didn't have enough influence to have Daphne and Astoria accepted to the faction when we were under direct threat from the Pureblood ideologists. It was up to Daphne alone to work her way into the faction. If we received any sign that she would fail before the completion of third year, then we were ready to depart. My daughters' lives are a price I would never be willing to pay to hold onto any sum of wealth or any modicum of fame."

"We owe Lord Slytherin nothing less than our utmost gratitude for saving us," Lady Greengrass said earnestly.

A subtle pressure lifted itself from the room, only noticed by the Greengrasses once it was gone. Adrian smiled genuinely at Daphne's parents and extended a hand out. The Slytherin Lord ring on his hand, the eyes of the snake motif glowing a brilliant green.

"House Slytherin recognizes your honesty and integrity. The conditions have been satisfied. The Most Ancient Founding House of Slytherin offers an alliance to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass. Do you accept?"

True to the trend, Lord and Lady Greengrass were left speechless in shock. The family ring on Lord Greengrass's hand vibrated lightly and emitted warmth, snapping him out of his silence. The reaction made it evident that a response was required. The two adults collected themselves and locked eyes before the man turned back to the waiting boy.

"From the correspondence you have sent and the actions you have taken, we know what you intend and what you have to offer. What terms do you require from House Greengrass in exchange for this alliance?" Bryon asked cautiously.

Adrian erased his expression as his ring vibrated simultaneously, magically enforcing honesty on both sides as they discussed concrete terms for the agreement. "What if I asked for Daphne…?"

"Then we would have to politely refuse," Lord Greengrass answered with no hesitation.

Adrian smiled. "Good. I require nothing more than Daphne's friendship, for as long as she's willing."

A band of light emerged from Adrian's ring and linked the family rings together as Lord Greengrass mentally acknowledged and accepted the only condition that Adrian had to offer. Their hands shook and the light shattered, the barebones ritual completing before they could say anything else. When they regained their senses, Adrian was already at the entrance to the hallway that Daphne and the others had departed by.

"We'll discuss politics and what-not some other time," Adrian said with a small wave. "Merry Christmas."

…..

"Hey Iris."

The red-haired girl mumbled and rolled around, putting herself face-to-face with her sleeping buddy.

"Yes Hermione?"

The brunette girl's pair of hands reached over and squeezed Iris's cheeks idly as she contemplated her mental ordeal. The red-haired girl's eye twitched and she lightly slapped Hermione's hands off.

"Stop doing that."

"Sorry. So, house elves are the ones feeding us and taking care of us when we're here in Longbottom Manor, right?"

Iris nodded and winced internally. She could see where this was going and hoped she could convince Hermione of not raising a racket. "Yes, they are."

"So, house elves are the ones who manage meals and cleaning at Hogwarts too, right?"

Another affirmative nod.

"Do house elves get paid for their labor?"

"No," Iris replied. "Not in our sense, at least," she quickly followed up.

That quelled the oncoming storm slightly. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, not barreling forward headfirst with her own storming thoughts of cultural beliefs. She knew better than to assume first and ask questions later.

Iris was thankful that Hermione was attentive to detail. It took a very specific procedure to convince Hermione of certain things (unless you were Adrian) and getting her to ask the right questions was a big part of it.

"House elves have a symbiotic relationship with wizards. Their lifespan and health is heavily influenced by the bond that they initiate with wizards. In exchange for the bond, house elves take care of household chores and other menial tasks that they actually typically enjoy doing. Of course, preferences differ, but you understand."

"Okay, but house elves are subjected to a servant position in the bond, right? So they can't speak out if they're being mistreated or abused under the rules of the master."

"That's entirely possible," Iris admitted. "Some people will treat their house elves horribly and no system is in place for making sure that doesn't happen. But house elves can't live healthily without a bond to a place of magic or wizard, and they aren't always treated badly. In fact, some even treat their elves as family."

Hermione bit her lip and thought about it for a bit.

"It's horrible that we can't help the ones at risk… There has to be something we can do for them."

Iris nodded. "It is terrible, but that's one of the things that Adrian wants to change about magical Britain. Not just how house elves are neglected and treated in some cases, but for all magical beings. That's why we have to study hard, right?"

Hermione nodded in agreement and vowed silently to herself to make a difference. Iris internally sighed with relief, having focused Hermione's determination in a positive direction.

A pair of arms encircled her body, gripping her firmly.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Do you want to talk about how we can help the house elves? If we made a department in the Ministry to –"

A hand quickly found its way over Hermione's mouth. Emerald green eyes stared sharply into creamy brown eyes.

"We can talk more about this with Adrian and the others! It'll be easier with more people to help," Iris said with an eerie smile. "Let's just go to sleep for now, okay?"

"Okay, fine…"

…..

"Your father actually gave Adrian permission to learn goblin magic?" Blaise said in shock, her wings flapping excitedly.

Jadetalon averted her eyes in embarrassment. "Father has always viewed the rules rather…loosely, simply put. In his defense, this is not a technical violation of the rules nor did he give Adrian permission explicitly."

Blaise grinned. "Either way, Chief Ragnok must view Adrian with a large amount of favor to even consider doing such a thing, let alone actually giving him a copy of goblin tomes to teach you from. Adrian gifted you two accounts and defeated you in a direct duel, isn't that…?"

"Yes, it's twice the value of tasks that somebody would need to earn the right for my betrothal, by goblin tradition and rites," Jadetalon sighed, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of green. "Father stated that he would not force those traditions upon me before I left…"

"But he told you to consider it, didn't he?" Blaise giggled, eyes filled with mirth. "There's no way he wouldn't. You know that he's engaged to that beautiful blonde woman from earlier, right?" she asked.

"Of course, but how did you know?" Jadetalon asked in confusion. "I don't believe Narcissa was able to fully introduce herself to you, did she?"

"Succubus, remember?" Blaise asked, flopping her tail around with a laugh. "I can feel the connection between them. After the beginning of the year when Pansy pointed out Adrian's promise ring, I knew it was with somebody, just not who with. I could never place what it was that I sensed on Adrian, but after seeing her, I could finally identify the feeling and knew that it was a bond of engagement that I could feel. A pretty strong one too, from what I can tell. Couldn't place it at first because I never really cared for my mother's lessons on our powers given how she wanted me to use them."

Jadetalon nodded in understanding. The girl's disapproval of her mother's views was something she could sympathize with. "After spending a few weeks together with them, I can tell that the affection between them is quite strong. The type and strength is suppressed due to the current age gap but once he comes of age, I doubt there will be much of an issue with intensity between them."

"You said that in a really weird way, Jade," Blaise said with her tongue stuck out and face scrunched up. "I know what you mean though. So, what's holding you back? It's not uncommon in many magical cultures for a male to take multiple wives and it's happened in the human world as well, magical or not."

"I am unsure of how agreeable Narcissa and Adrian would find that idea," Jadetalon said with a sigh. "Nor am I sure of how I feel about the subject anyway. I believe it is too early to even consider bringing up such a proposition, so the matter is inconsequential for me as it is."

Blaise just laughed and looked off to the side. _'Maybe, but it might be an issue for more people than just you, Jade.' _she thought to herself.

Something else came to mind for the goblin woman, in the meantime. "Blaise, do the Succubae have a centralized community of any sort?"

The species of seductresses, unlike goblins, were not magical beings that were typically in the spotlight, and as such, Jadetalon didn't have very much information on them. Ragnok told her upon her departure that not all magical species had trials for Adrian and ancient magic supporting them, due to a variety of reasons which included not being centralized enough. Therefore, she wanted to help figure out which communities and where exactly Adrian would need to visit, in the event that he wanted to pursue more trials.

"I'm not sure," Blaise answered, snapping out of her thoughts. "I could ask my mother, if you'd like. Succubae are usually self-sufficient enough in keeping themselves concealed if they're willing to seduce and hypnotize humans all willy-nilly. Non-magicals are typically more susceptible as well, so we're scattered all over the place as far as I know. It's only because my mother and I wanted to live low-key in our early phases of life and increase our potential that we needed this pendant to not arouse suspicion with our appearances."

Jadetalon nodded. "Okay. Thank you for the answer and I will let you know if I would like to request a further confirmation from your mother."

Blaise smiled. "Sure, no problem! Now, let's stop being so serious and have some fun, hm? Hey, why don't you show me how you use this weapon! It looks pretty cool~!"

Jadetalon's eyes gleamed as she picked up the specified weapon and started dancing around. Time passed as they swapped between relaxing, gossiping, and playing with the weapons.

…..

The sounds of frustrated screaming and explosions rang out from across the room, enough to startle anybody who didn't know the context of the situation. For the three spectators who were seated on the opposite side of the room, it had long become a minor source of entertainment after a long period of desensitization and experiencing it for themselves when their turns came around, minus the young girl who was watching one of the participants with amusement.

"Is this what my sister's been up to at Hogwarts?" said a petite blond-haired girl. "Getting destroyed in duels?"

Tracey glanced at the younger girl with a chuckle. "You shouldn't be mean to Daph like that, Stori. Out of all of us, Daphne's one of the few that can keep up with Adrian like that in anything. Only Iris and Harry are better at on-the-spot dueling than her."

"Why does it feel like that guy is barely trying then?" Astoria retorted.

As if to substantiate the claim, Daphne let out an infuriated cry and whipped out spells at Adrian, who was nonchalantly dodging them while making various water paintings with his magic. What was even more frustrating was that the water paintings depicted alternative executions of spell sequences that Daphne could be using.

"That's…just Adrian," Tracey answered vaguely with a weak chuckle.

"You should give your sister more credit and respect," Draco added in, glancing at the girl who was only slightly younger than them. "She rarely has it out for us to see, but I've noticed a special notebook she has that holds copies of notes and lessons. I can't think of any reason she might need a replica if not to give to you."

Astoria stared at the figure of her elder sister dancing around the field for a few moments before averting her eyes, a blush on her cheeks. "Hmph…"

The younger blonde girl stood up and moved to a different seat in the training room, silently watching the on-going battle.

Tracey glanced sideways at Draco and gave him a thumbs-up. "Good work! I didn't think you would know about the notebook."

The blonde boy waved it off. "I spotted it once or twice by coincidence."

It was a lie, but he wasn't particularly inclined towards revealing the truth. It was during one of the trust-raising exercises that he impulsively participated in with Blaise and Daphne, as one of the three who knew about Adrian's secret. They all revealed a somewhat embarrassing secret to one another and the notebook was Daphne's. As silly as the exercise was, it did improve the general relations between the three Slytherins, considering that they didn't interact too much without Adrian around in the past. It was almost ironic that the reason that they were now meeting a lot on their own was quite literally centered on Adrian himself.

The strategy that they were pursuing towards helping Adrian left him feeling slightly depressed, however. Blaise was pursuing the leaked insinuation that Adrian made towards the discovery he made with her help. Daphne was putting even more effort into dueling in an attempt to finally beat Adrian and stop him from needing to use his form of tutoring combat on her for the time being. It was minimal, but she was still brainstorming. In Draco's case, he was literally left with nothing to do. Both Daphne and he were both limited by the inhibition of not having enough information to go on, and Draco was limited in terms of resources he could contact as well as the issue of not knowing how to keep his inquiry properly hidden.

With time, these issues would fade, but for now, he was forced to continue along naturally. He glanced to his side and jerked backwards in shock, as a pair of blue eyes were far closer than he expected. Tracey giggled and stared meaningfully at him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked slyly.

To Draco's credit, he only needed a second to recover and feign ignorance. "Nothing you need to be concerned about."

To Tracey's credit, she could see right through his bullshit. "It wouldn't have anything to do with why you, Blaise, and Daphne are meeting in the library and empty classrooms randomly, would it?" she asked, tilting her head.

The slightest amount of pupil dilation gave away the answer, with no need for a response from the blonde boy and both of them knew it. Tracey turned to watch Adrian and Daphne, while Draco just sighed.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"I have my own sources," Tracey answered with a laugh. "Though I don't know much else. Being in Hufflepuff has its advantages."

"Well, you won't getting anything else out of me," Draco replied abruptly.

"No need to be cold, Draco," Tracey laughed. "I just wanted you to know, just like I told Daphne, that you have another ally if you need one. I can keep secrets if I need to." Her smile thinned. "Just answer me one thing. Does it have anything to do with breaking apart our group? It'd be a shame if it did."

Draco stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and staring off at Adrian. "No. It has more to do with keeping it together."

They simply sat in a companionable silence after that point. It was long until Daphne and Adrian finished with their duel and Astoria re-joined them. Time passed.

…..

Almost everywhere on the Longbottom estate was cold at this time of the year, as expected. The manor was heated for obvious reasons, but so was one other building. It was his favorite building, filled with the smell of the earth and the various flora that they grew inside. He made his way to the center of the area, surrounding himself on all sides with the extravagant variety of samples that they had available.

He took a deep breath. It never changed, not even through all the years of growing up. The stock would change from season to season and year to year, but the familiar, uplifting feeling of safety would never change. The greenhouse was always where he took refuge if he needed a bit of cheering up or just wanted to get away from it all.

It used to help him so much, but strangely enough, it didn't feel like it affected him as much now. He wondered what was different. Nothing had changed about the greenhouse, it never changed. Then it struck him.

He was the factor that changed.

He smiled peacefully as he thought about the past year, the best year of his life so far. He thought about how nervous he had been at King's Cross Station, stepping onto the Hogwarts Express with Trevor clutched loosely in his shaking grasp. He wasn't sure what he'd been looking for as he wandered the carriages in search of a seat. The only people he really knew were Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, but he didn't want to bother them and didn't feel particularly comfortable sitting with the cheerful couple of girls.

He never thought that he would meet so many new people on the train that would be willing to talk to him. The rest of the ride was a wonder and the Sorting was spectacular. Even past the first day, the dream never ended. As the days passed, it only got better and better.

His adherence to Adrian's exercise regimen helped tremendously with working off some of the chub that he was greatly self-conscious of. He would always be a round-faced boy, but now it didn't have to be because the fat of his cheeks was rounding out his visage. Even when his nerves distracted him in Potions class or his confidence fell when performing spells, his friends were at his side to encourage him and help him work out the kinks. If he needed help with wording his essays or a question that he needed answered, Iris and Harry were right there to answer it, working together with him in their Common Room.

Now it was Christmas. He was spending Christmas with some of his best friends over at his house and it was amazing.

"Neville!"

He lowered the bouquet of flowers in his hand slightly and turned around to see Harry approaching.

"Harry! Why'd you come all the way out here?" Neville asked.

"Looking for you obviously," Harry replied with a smile. "What's the bouquet for? And why're you sitting on the ground?" he asked as he joined Neville on the ground before the boy could get up.

The brownish-blonde-haired boy smiled at his friend and looked deeply into the flora of the greenhouse, lost in thought. He looked up, having made his decision.

"I'm hoping to Merlin and magic for my parents," Neville explained with a sad smile, gesturing behind him at the surrounding greenery. "Of the few memories I have of my parents, the times that they brought me inside here and walked around with me are the clearest. I remember them telling me about each of the plants they showed me with smiles on their faces. They would even have funny stories about them, sometimes. Growing up, I would always come in here whenever I was feeling down or upset. It always felt like my parents were watching over me still whenever I did. I even feel like they can hear me, sometimes.

I've always loved this greenhouse. If I ever had free time, I would come here and study the plants. I'm only good at Herbology because I wanted to try to connect to my parents a bit more," Neville laughed. "So, since I didn't get the chance to visit them in the hospital recently, I thought I would come and pray for them to get better here."

Harry sat together with Neville in silence for a few moments before speaking up. "I learned from Sirius and the others that your parents were two of my parents' best friends. I might've even ended up growing up with you if I hadn't been sent off to the Dursleys," Harry said. "Do you mind if pray for them too?"

Neville was shocked for a moment before laughing softly. "No, I don't mind. Gran always told me the same thing about our parents. I was actually just telling my parents about you and the others."

Harry nodded and turned to face the greenhouse in the same way that Neville was. "Hi Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Longbottom! Whatever Neville said about us, it was probably true since he never lies and is one of the kindest people I know," the black-haired boy laughed. "One thing he probably wouldn't ever tell you about is just how awesome he is himself though. Adrian, our friend and trainer, said that Neville has the most stamina out of us outside of Jadetalon and she's a trained goblin warrior! He's great at magic too and his skill in Herbology would definitely make you proud if you were here! I know I'm proud to call Neville one of my best friends. I hope you get better soon so you can see him for yourself!"

Once Harry finished speaking, the leaves within the greenhouse rustled as if in approval, buffeting them with waves of warmth and the smell of the earth. Harry smiled and looked to Neville, who had a wide smile and a trail of tears on his face.

"Thanks, Harry... It really means a lot to me."

"Do you think I could come with and visit your parents the next time you go to St. Mungo's? I'd like to talk to them in person if I could."

"Sure. I'd like that."

…..

After some more time spent at their various homes, taking the opportunity to get as much rest as they could before jumping back into school and their training, all the children gathered at Vulpis Manor and were introduced to the splendor of Adrian's home. To say that they were bowled over by Adrian's cooking and the feasts they were presented was a severe understatement. Being together with the whole group again was fun for everybody. The girls took the opportunity to have a few sleepovers with Narcissa and Andromeda tagging along, while the boys made sure to get their fill of flying around outside with Sirius and Remus. Before long, they started up their evening practices in the manor's training room to ease themselves back into their usual schedule. They briefly wondered why Adrian seemed to have a manor full of rooms that somewhat acted like the Room of Requirement, but didn't pry any further, too busy suffering from the regimen that Adrian was putting them through.

Their pain and complaints were silenced well enough when Adrian brought out presents for everybody, including the four adults. The Christmas break had been spectacular and an unforgettable experience for many of them, but some of those details would need to wait for reminiscence at a later point. It was time to get back to school, and in just a few months, time to face down Quirinus Quirrell.

…..

**A/N: A large chapter. O.o Whoa~ Well, I would hope it would be after not posting on Friday. Sorry for that, guys! Feeling better now, but my nose is still as runny as a river. :P Not much to say this time~ Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the approach I took~ Cheers!**


	43. HP:DP Chapter 42 – A Natural Mistake

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 42 – A Natural Mistake**

**Revision Log: As of 1/18/17, chapters are updated up to Chapter 42.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter~ **

"Hello you bunch, bin a while since I've seen you," Hagrid said cheerfully, pouring some tea for his guests. "Weren't too sure if you'd make it."

"Nice to see you again too, Hagrid," Harry said happily. "Sorry for not coming more often."

"Ah, 's alrigh', you kids shoul' be busy with studyin' and whatnot. Yer other friends come around too, so it ain' ever too lon'ly here," Hagrid laughed. "Anyone wan' a rock cake?"

"I'll take one," Adrian spoke up with a smile.

"Grea', here you go," Hagrid beamed, passing over one of his specialty desserts. "I tried mixin' up the recipe a bi' like yeh suggest'd . I think the new flav'rs pretty grea'."

Harry, Iris, and Neville watched as Adrian bit into the rock cake with no problem and gave a thumbs-up as he chewed happily enough. They never understood how he managed such a feat. For the rest of them, Hagrid's cakes quite literally had the texture and hardness of rocks. Even the others agreed from whenever they visited Hagrid and tried one, though it was only the Gryffindor trio and Adrian present this time around. Sometimes they wondered if Adrian didn't always tag along on visits to Hagrid for the rock cakes, which he seemed to actually enjoy.

"Ah righ'," Hagrid exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He moved to another part of his hut and shuffled around his things as he spoke. "I had some Chris'mas gifts fer you and yer friends fer visiting me all the time. Lemme jus' find 'em…"

Iris giggled. "Thanks Hagrid, that's nice of you. It's kind of funny when you think back to how you didn't like Adrian and the other Slytherins in the beginning."

They could see Hagrid's blush and embarrassed head rub easily enough. "Yea, I've bin meanin' to apologize 'bout tha'. Most o' teh Slytherins jus' always rubbed me wrong in the past, but it ain' like tha' anymore. It's like all the slimy ones jus' gone and vanished aft'r the star' of this year," he said as he continued rummaging around and collecting some items. "Tha' Blaise o' yers is pretty nice, and Daphne and Draco ain' so bad on the inside e'en with the way the ac'."

The Gryffindor trio glanced at the catalyst sitting next to them, who just grinned and shrugged as he finished up his rock cake.

"Thank you for the treat, Hagrid," Adrian said.

"No problem!" Hagrid laughed as he walked back to the table with a couple of items stacked in his arms. He dumped them down on the table and separated them around. "Aigh', I wasn' sure wha' you all migh' like, but I got a few books fer each of yeh, and mokeskin pouches fer the lotta yeh. Yeh can always use some extra space to carry around things, righ'?" Hagrid laughed. "These bags can hold a lot more'n they look an' hide anythin' in there an' ain' no one but the owner getting it out."

Even Adrian was shocked by the quality of the gentle giant's gift, though he would have appreciated anything from the nice man. "Hagrid, thank you, but how did you come across so many mokeskin pouches? I thought these were pretty rare."

"Ah, one o' my friends go' a good deal and traded fer teh lot o' them recently, and I though' I'd buy a couple fer you all," Hagrid said with a smile.

"Wow, my gran's talked about these before," Neville exclaimed. "They must've been expensive. Thanks a lot, Hagrid!"

"Ah, it ain' much," Hagrid said with a blush.

He looked around the pile for a bit before he spotted the bound albums he was looking for me. He plucked it out and put it in front of the Gryffindor trio.

"This is fer the three of yeh," Hagrid said with a slightly sad smile.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Photo albums," Hagrid answered. "Of yer parents an' their friends. Alice, Frank, Lily, an' James are all inside, 'long with Sirius, Remus, and a couple o' other people. I had a copy 'cause I'm in a couple o' 'em too. I made copies fer you three to keep. Thought it would be a good Chris'mas gift."

Neville, Iris, and Harry stared at the albums for a good amount of time. The red-haired jumped out of her seat and rocketed into Hagrid, wrapping her arms around his giant frame as much as she could.

"Thank you so much, Hagrid," she mumbled, face buried into his cloak. "It means a lot."

Harry and Neville couldn't express their thanks any better than Iris, but did their best. They put the albums into their mokeskin pouches with smiles, while Adrian collected the other items to give to the others, happy for his friends. After spending some time just relaxing however, Neville decided to ask about something that the others had noticed a while ago but not mentioned.

"Why is it so hot in here, Hagrid?" the brownish-blond-haired boy asked.

Hagrid glanced at the fireplace where they spotted a huge, black egg sitting underneath the kettle, in the center of the fire.

"Is that a dragon egg?" Adrian asked."

"Yeh it is," Hagrid nodded, warmly staring at the egg.

"Hagrid, dragon breeding is illegal," Neville said with concern.

"Is raising a dragon in a wooden hut a good idea in the first place?" Iris asked.

Hagrid blinked a few times as he considered their words. He stroked his large beard and might have otherwise disregarded their words in his love for dragons, but considering how often they visited him and helped him out with random things, he saw through to the flaws in his logic.

He sighed. "Well, I won the egg just las' night after havin' a few drinks and winning a game o' cards. I thought it would be fine, but thinking 'bout it, I can't get kicked off o' Hogwarts 'cause of something like this," Hagrid laughed. He turned to the children. "Can yeh bunch think of anything?"

Adrian smiled. "We'll figure something out, Hagrid, don't worry. Professor Dumbledore will help if we ask, I'm sure!" he exclaimed to give Hagrid some extra hope.

…..

"A dragon?" Daphne asked in exasperation. "Hagrid really knows how to super-size everything, doesn't he?"

"I guess you could put it that way," Adrian laughed. "So, do you know anybody that could help? Your family is involved in the magical creature trade after all."

"No, I don't believe so," Daphne answered. She thought about it for a few more moments before something came to mind. "There is somebody you could contact about dragons through school though. One of the elder Weasley children is studying dragons at a dragon preserve in Romania, I think."

"Ah, that's right. Charlie Weasley," Adrian said, now recalling the fact. Thankfully, his friends were reliable, because his memory of the future was fading even more quickly. He only barely recalled that fact, considering that Charlie Weasley hadn't been very involved with Harry in the original timeline.

"How are we going to contact him?" Iris asked. "Ron doesn't exactly like us. Unless we asked Fred and George, but even though they like us, I don't think they'd do something dangerous like this if we just asked."

Adrian laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it. I can think of something they'd want."

…..

"A dragon egg that's –"

"–soon to hatch?"

"Well, you came to the right people –"

"–but what'll you give us in exchange?"

"Dangerous business like this –"

"–could get us expelled."

The Weasley twins looked at Adrian with smiles on their faces. They weren't too determined to get a benefit from this exchange since the purple-eyed boy had helped them out before, but they were always willing to try.

"My investment from last time isn't enough to cover the cost?" Adrian laughed.

"Well, we really appreciated the advice and funds from last time. We got some nice gear to help with our experiments," George said.

"And advertising for test subjects did speed up the process while getting us in less trouble with the profs," Fred continued.

"But Percy got news of our exploits back to mother and she wasn't particularly happy," George shrugged with a wry smile.

"So we'd always appreciate more benefits," Fred laughed.

"Fair enough," Adrian replied, eyes gleaming. "I can provide more funds and give you a chance to meet Padfoot and Moony of the Marauders, though the latter will be up to the people themselves."

Funds sounded good enough to the twins and they were set to agree before they realized the second thing Adrian said. They dashed forward and gripped onto both of Adrian's sides in excitement.

"Did you just say –"

"–the members of the Marauders?"

"Yes," Adrian smiled," but I'd like you to return the Marauder's Map. It belongs in somebody else's hands."

The twins looked between each other and communicated silently. George took out a familiar document and handed it to Adrian as a test.

Adrian pressed a finger to the document. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

The true nature of the map revealed itself as Fred and George just stared at Adrian in amazement.

"How did you know that we had it? We'd only nicked it from Filch's office like two months ago!" they exclaimed together.

"Secret," Adrian said with a mysterious smile. "Have you memorized all the secret passages yet? I would hate to squander your potential, prankster or otherwise."

"We were thorough with the map," Fred nodded.

"Taught us more than all the teacher's in this school up till now," George agreed.

"Can't imagine how much more the Marauders' themselves know about magic and pranking–"

"–Which is why we'd kill to meet them!"

"I'll see about getting you the opportunity then," Adrian said as he walked off and threw another pouch of money back at them. "Once you get a response from Charlie, just hand it off to Harry and Iris would you?"

"Can do!" they saluted, catching the pouch with ease.

…..

Potions labs had always been places of hazard for as long as they'd existed for those that lacked proficiency in the art and the knowledge required for it. Any number of ingredient combinations could produce deadly fumes, poisonous fluid, or react in other volatile manners if treated or handled improperly. Many hazards existed in the field of potions. One could assume that similar hazards existed in an alchemy.

Ingredients and rune formations were scattered all over the room, accompanied by a large assortment of apparatus for the express purpose of studying the extensive and ancient art of alchemy. A basic summary of the art of alchemy could be summarized as the study of the world's natural elements and the transmutation of substances, the latter usually being catalyzed through an elixir or potion of some sort. For example, Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone produced the Elixir of Life, a miraculous substance that could extend the drinker's lifespan or convert any contacted metal into pure gold.

The art of alchemy was one that required extensive experimentation and could develop in any number of ways. Albus Dumbledore explored the subject in a manner similar to his mentor and friend, Nicolas Flamel. Just as the Elixir of Life transmuted metal into gold, their study of alchemy was based on the effect and application of various solutions on external objects. This could range anywhere from making a surface slippery to converting it from wood to metal or vice-versa.

The main difference between Alchemy and Potions was that potions, with a few exceptions, required ingestion or inhalation for any effects to be produced while alchemy encompassed solutions that could be applied to materials and surfaces and produce an effect. It was only with great fortune and centuries of time that Nicolas became adept at the art of alchemy in that aspect. Thusly, one could imagine the shock that Dumbledore felt when Adrian displayed a proficiency in a more direct usage of alchemy. One of the major principles of Alchemy was that it utilized Transmutation as opposed to regular Transfiguration. Transmutation was permanent transformation, while Transfiguration was temporary. It was near impossible for most individuals to perform transmutations without the use of the carefully crafted mediums produced by the art of Alchemy. If wizards had, perhaps, a deep understanding of the molecular structure of the object they were handling and of what they wished to transform the object into, they might have been able to achieve medium-less Transmutation. As it was, this conjecture had gone unconsidered due to the divide between science and magic. Not even Adrian had such an understanding of the sciences, but it was something deeper within him that helped him through the process of performing true Transmutation for the first time.

It felt strange yet familiar at the same time to the purple-eyed boy. The flow of magic through his body ignited memories of the distant past, a past where he grew from an ostracized, attention-seeking brat into the revered protector of the Elemental Nations. The rules of nature that existed in that world were vastly different from this world, allowing for the use of chakra in what the shinobi called nature manipulations. He never imagined that he would be able to bypass the laws of nature in this reality.

Through spells, wizards could, with magic, mimic the various elements of the world such as _Aguamenti_ or _Incendio_, but only in very specific manners. No mage could exhibit full, unadulterated control over the elements and bend them to their will. Any that had such an ability would be able to exhibit control over the artificial elements produced by opponent wizards that cast elemental spells.

Adrian opened his palm to the air in front of him and a rune circle appeared, his magic taking control over the particles of air as if by second nature. His skin crawled and body tingled as the air particles were suddenly converted into a ball of water. His eyes glowed as the water shifted into the form of a fish, before quickly flickering into a dragon of fire, a snake of earth, a horse of lightning, and finally back into a familiar blade of razor wind that he flung into the ground.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked at his hands with excitement. He couldn't manage much at the moment, but he could sense something different about his magic. He could feel his affinities to the five elements, and more elements that he couldn't quite recognize, returning, awakening. His control over the earth, strangely enough, was the strongest at the moment, considering that in his original life, his proficiency was with the element of wind. Nonetheless, he could use elemental manipulations again without the aid of Kurama and Kyoka.

"Who knew that a little practice under the guidance of Dumbledore would reap such a large benefit?" Adrian smiled to himself as the other two residents of the lab made their way over to him. It was as if a pre-condition had been fulfilled and unlocked a door within his core. Maybe that was exactly what it was?

"What was that, Adrian?" Narcissa said in amazement. "Transmutation of the elements? I don't recall lightning being within the four basic elements."

"That is because it is not," Dumbledore said in astonishment. He stroked his beard as he looked at Adrian. "You must have converted the particles of air before you into the other elements, but with such freedom and interchangeability… Nicolas and I have attempted to do so in the past without the aid of a traditional medium, yet it was never a success. Hm…nonetheless, I doubt anything that I attempt would change, but…perhaps Mistress Vulpis will have some luck in the future?"

Narcissa looked between at Dumbledore with some shock. "How could I? I can barely manage some of the alchemical recipes that you have been teaching us…" she sighed, deflated.

"The old man might be onto something," Adrian laughed. "Magic works in strange ways. Let's just keep up the practice."

And so they did.

…..

A week passed by swiftly and they received a response from Charlie around the same time as Hagrid's egg hatched. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback was thusly named, though naming it only saddened the half-giant a bit more that it would soon depart. The arrangement was made to hand Norbert off to some of Charlie's friends next week who would be stopping by the tallest tower of Hogwarts. Nonetheless, all of the gang had a chance to meet the dragon, aside from Jadetalon.

As much as they trusted the jolly giant, his loose mouth was a part of him that they all accepted as fact. So, Jadetalon had to sit out on visiting the giant and his temporary pet dragon at any point. Interestingly enough, the dragon seemed to dislike anybody aside from Adrian, Iris, and Blaise, while the others were usually prone to getting nipped if they got to close. Having the chance to see and touch a baby dragon was still exciting nonetheless. Everything went by peacefully as they kept their regular routine, growing closer and closer as a group. They couldn't go too long without something occurring, of course. That would be too simple.

…..

Today was the day they would be delivering Norbert to the tower. Harry, Iris, and Adrian met up at Hagrid's hut at their predetermined time, gear ready for their mini-journey. It was a dark, cloudy night and they arrived at Hagrid's hut without much trouble. Peeves had been in the way for a while, but they used a passage on the Marauder's Map to get onto the grounds around him.

"He's got lots o' rats fer the journey," Hagrid said in a muffled voice. "An' I packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

Adrian and Iris suppressed morbid laughs as they heard the noises of a teddy ripping from the inside of the crate. It felt bad to find the situation funny when Hagrid was so sentimental about it, but it was hard not to.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed. Harry, Iris, and Adrian covered the crate with the Potter invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"

Adrian had retrieved the invisibility cloak and returned it to Harry and Iris a long time ago, soon after the start of the school year. It was simply that they never really needed the item with Adrian and Kyoka around to cast concealments. They decided to use it this time for fun, however, quickly masking the sound their steps would create and their scent with charms. Adrian levitated the crate with no problem and they made their way back up the castle. The trip was going well and they were near the tallest tower when they spotted the dark outline of a person in the hallway.

Quirrell was walking along the hallway in their direction, looking down and mumbling to himself. Even without the cloak on, he wouldn't have spotted them, but he would soon be in range.

"Just wait for him to pass," Adrian whispered.

Harry and Iris nodded, but something else brought panic to them all in the next few seconds. First, a ward that he placed in Vulpis Manor triggered and alerted him, shocking him for just a moment. Within the next second, an identical, ornate bracelet that they were all wearing suddenly shone blue and heated up intensely. Adrian couldn't spare any time and instantaneously vanished from Hogwarts and to Vulpis Manor.

Unfortunately, in his panic, he took the Invisibility Cloak with him. Before Harry and Iris could cast a disillusionment charm over themselves, Quirrel walked into sight and looked up. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he recognized the two children before him. He slowly walked towards them and glanced at the crate.

"W-w-w-well, w-w-w-what do w-w-w-w-we have here? S-s-s-s-s-students out of bed?"

…..

Narcissa walked down the cold, forbidding corridor within Vulpis Manor with an air of grief about her. It was hard to remain cheerful when she thought of the person that she was visiting. Her beloved big sister, who had lost her freedom because of a mistake that Narcissa made. She was wildest of the three sisters, the one who was least reserved about her opinions and willing to challenge anybody who tried to put her, or any of her friends or loved ones, down.

That was why it was so painful to watch Bella's freedom taken away. She couldn't imagine the things that her sister had been through or what put her into such a state. Narcissa eventually made it to the mirror in front of Bella's room. Just like the other times that she had visited, her eldest sister lay motionlessly on her bed, the dark miasma ever present above her. The quantity of it never seemed to change.

Narcissa placed a hand on the glass and watched Bella's still body forlornly. She stood there for half an hour before turning to leave. A whisper reached her ear and the sound of gas dissipating made itself apparent. She turned back around suddenly to see the miasma seemingly fading. She didn't notice that the miasma was invisibly entering Bellatrix's body.

Narcissa moved backed to the window and gasped in shock as she saw Bellatrix's hand move slightly. In most situations, she should have logically remained outside and called for Adrian, but the desire and hope that built up within her with every successive visit ignited all at once with this sight. She moved quickly over to the door and opened it. Even as she entered, her eyes locked on her sister's figure, she didn't see the magic fading from the door, signifying that the lock had been shattered.

She only made it halfway to Bellatrix before the woman on the bed sat up. When she opened her eyes, Narcissa realized that she had made a mistake. Her eyes were completely black and her mouth opened abruptly, a banshee-like shriek emerging from her and waking the other residents of the manor abruptly. Narcissa's eyes glossed over from the shock and Bellatrix lunged forward, impossibly fast, claws of darkness forming on her hands.

Kurama materialized in front of Narcissa and roared, emitting a torrent of flame from his maw.

Bellatrix didn't stop lunging forward and dove directly into the flame, ripping it apart with her claws. "_**DIE!**__"_ she shrieked, an ethereal and dread-inducing pressure merging with her voice.

Kurama grimaced and swung his tail up, quickly materializing another eight tails of flame. He formed a barrier around him and Narcissa with his faux-appendages, who was still dazed, which Bellatrix crashed into with no issue. Her claws quickly ground down the strength of the barrier.

"**Dammit, if you don't appear any faster, your woman's a goner, Adrian!"** Kurama roared, his power decreased while distanced from Adrian.

The tip of a claw pierced through the barrier and was only a centimeter away from impaling Narcissa's throat when Adrian appeared, eyes glowing purple. He swung his arm and backhanded Bellatrix, a shield of magic slamming against the claws and knocking her backwards. Kurama grabbed Narcissa with his tails and dragged her out of the room.

Bellatrix lunged again with another scream.

…..

**A/N: Hey, we went back to Hogwarts! And suddenly, we're not in Hogwarts for a scene or two! :D Not much to talk about this time, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :3 Cheers and have fun with my first proper cliff in a while~**


	44. HP:DP Chapter 43 - Revival?

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 43 – Revival…?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, guys. Nor any other series I might eventually write a fanfiction about, like, I don't know, Percy Jackson, RWBY (Bless Oum), and stuff…So many good things to write about!**

In the past, they could never understand how I felt. None that spoke venomously behind our backs knew what it meant to be who we were, faces green with envy and jealousy. They would have had faces green with sickness instead. Given the chance to pass my life to another, I would have done so in but a heartbeat. That stood true until my first sister was born.

She was an angel of a child, the apple of my prideful eye. It fascinated me how such an innocent, pure life could be birthed from that devilish woman, that mother of ours who would stop at nothing in pursuit of her ideals. It was upon first touching that soft, warm hand and feeling the gentle heartbeat of my sister that I discarded my original plans. Magic told us that we would soon be joined by another darling, our final sister.

Two sweet cherubs to cherish as they grew up with me.

Two innocent children to protect our family's designs upon our freedom.

Nobody could know what it was like to be Bellatrix Black, the eldest daughter of the Black branch family in a time where turmoil was afoot and magical Britain would soon change. It was only a matter of time and there was nothing I could do to escape. I could only hope to help my sisters.

I walked the halls of Hogwarts with pride and freedom, acting as I pleased with wild abandon. All to show our family my value, my talent, to attract all the eyes to me…so my sisters would be free to live their own lives. I was naïve.

It exhilarated me to no end when my sisters, first Andromeda, then Narcissa, demonstrated such prowess and proficiency in their respective magical fields. The pride I felt in my younger sisters was only hampered by the despair I felt in knowing the new difficulty that my plan now faced.

Nonetheless, I relished the days when the Black sisters were free to laugh together. I enjoyed meeting our unlikely friend and by proxy, getting to truly know our rebellious cousin and his acquainted. I entertained thoughts of how we might finally be able to change the Wizarding World of magical Britain, for the better.

My end struck as suddenly as everything began. Even as I lost control of my body, I willed for my bond to my sisters to be shattered. To protect them.

The Black sisters were not whole without the others, but Andromeda and Narcissa would survive. They needed to survive, because their eldest sister couldn't hold on any longer.

It was all I could do sever our tie before the darkness leaked into them. Andromeda escaped, but Narcissa was not as fortunate. It was her face _I_ last saw. I could only pray one final time that they would be okay. Bellatrix Black couldn't hang on any longer…

…

…**Good riddance. Looking back upon those days, I could only see how impetuous and foolish I was to drive my dearest, younger siblings away from the chance to serve the Dark Lord to the same extent I did. Only an individual with power held the right to dictate justice in the world and Voldemort was that individual.**

**My days as Bellatrix Black were filled with weakness, the only benefit being the natural talent that I so rightfully developed. My magic fought me for control after my change, but it could not stop me. I was still a more powerful witch than many could fathom. Magical Britain would learn to fear my name and I would not fail my lord as Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**A shame that I was relegated as a bride of Rodolphus, when it was clear to any that I was best fit to our Dark Lord. It frustrated me to no end that he would not accept my beauty and power, but I would not complain. My heart and soul would forever belong to him regardless. My Lord knew of my loyalty through action and that was enough for me. Oh, how I relished in using my strength to show our piteous opposition their inferiority.**

**The screams of the foolish and cries of the weak only fueled my desire and victory was in clear sight. Only one obstacle stood between my lord and victory and once again, it was **_**my**_** contribution that brought it so closely into reach.**

**The cowardly rat was easily coerced to our side when I recalled his weak demeanor in the few times I observed him during my last few years in Hogwarts. Knowledge of Remus Lupin's Werewolf ailment and a careful manipulation of information was enough to drive the foolish Light's suspicion of his loyalties up, a fear only amplified once my Lord began his negotiation with the local packs.**

**The damage to their morale and trust was only sweetened when my Lord discovered the prophecy that conveniently applied to the Potters and Longbottoms, two major proponents of our opposition. **

**How could it have gone so wrong? Before we knew it, our Lord had disappeared and we were subdued. The meddlesome Longbottoms would never utter another coherent word with their shattered minds, but the old vulture and the child survived. A pity, I would have relished a chance to break them as well.**

**No matter the length of our duress in Azkaban, I held faith that the Dark Lord would come to free his faithful servants when he returned. In the meantime, I could relish in tormenting my piteous cousin, betrayed by one of his best friends and the others dead under the hand of my lord. I was ready to wait for as long as my Lord required.**

…**How shameful. That such pitiable, desolate creatures would be able to weaken me so. It seemed that her idiotic self would be returning for some time. It mattered not. She would not hold on for long.**

…The first time was the most painful. The most vivid recollection of all the horrors that Lestrange caused or committed. Even still, I held hope that I would one day break free.

…**A foolish desire to say the least. Even logically speaking, the Dementors would favor my nature over hers. Even as her energy and willpower erodes from the draining presence of those creatures outside, I only temper myself to become more powerful. If there is one thing that I can respect about my former self however, it is her willpower. Futile, but admirable willpower. **

...It was becoming hard to hold on. Since the first day, I had been at a disadvantage in this forsaken prison, surrounded by soul-devouring abominations. I will fight for as long as I can, but even Lestrange… Soon enough, we will both be lost.

**...Vexing to admit, but Black was correct. Our sanity can only withstand so much before shattering beyond repair. Perhaps my choice was incorrect? I followed the path of power, I dedicated myself to the Dark Lord, he who was willing to accept the darkest aspects of magic. Yet now, I face the same fate as my other self. I can feel something unnatural encroaching upon our soul and magic. What is the choice then, to submit or end my life before it can take over? **

…**Do we **even have** a choice **anymore?...

_**Hahaha. No, not anymore~ Now then, let's see how this goes. We'Ll seE whO lETs mE OuT FIRst~**_

…..

Adrian grimaced as he battered back another assault from Bellatrix. He shifted the pair of conjured daggers in his hand and infused more magic into them, strengthening their durability. They were the most magic-efficient method to deal with Bellatrix's strange claws of dark magic, but any strike too fierce would shatter them.

The woman fell back and circled around Adrian, who was mirroring her movements. Her mouth split open in an eerie grin and her eyes twinkled with insanity as she spoke.

"_**Well, hello thERE. YoU areN'T my Dark Lord, now are you?" **_she said with a shake of her head. "_**A shame! Hehehe. From Lestrange's meMOrIES, he wOULd have Been a suitable Individual to FOlloW under as I cONsolidaTED my strength. He would haVe been a PLEAsure to CONSUME."**_

Adrian didn't speak back. He waved his hand and a massive blade of wind scythed towards her experimentally. Bellatrix slashed forward, dispelling it easily enough. She laughed as she flipped backwards and a mass of black miasma poured out of her chest, forming a sphere around her and crashing against the torrent of flames, spikes of earth, and icicles that lanced towards her.

Adrian frowned as the woman landed, now surrounded by a shroud of miasma that moved around as if alive.

"_**Ah, but unlike most people, you know better thAN to Let me LivE, don't YOU?!" **_Bellatrix shrieked, shadows distorting her features for a moment. Her face flashed and she was back to an eerie smile. _**"But what will you do? You can't kill me…but I can kill YOU! HAHAhehe!"**_

She pointed forward and the black miasma lanced forward as one large, billowing mass. Adrian crossed the daggers of magic and a large blue barrier of magic came into existence, just as footsteps pattered into hearing range just outside in the hallway.

…..

Remus, Sirius, Andromeda, and Jadetalon arrived to the astonishing sight of Adrian pushing back against the mass of dark tendrils. Kurama turned to the new arrivals and gestured for them to come over.

"Kurama, what happened?" Andromeda asked. She looked to her unconscious younger sister with a look of concern. "Did Narcissa…"

"**The human entered the room when she shouldn't have…" **Kurama growled. "**Maybe it turned out for the best, though."** He pointed at the door with his tails.

"The lock is corroded," Jadetalon observed.

"**It would have escaped soon, even without the human. Perhaps it's better that whatever that thing is was stopped before it got further into the manor," **Kurama noted. **"Now, take care of your human."**

Without waiting for a response, he dashed into the room to assist Adrian. The crimson fox launched torrents of flame at Bellatrix, who lunged into close combat with the purple-eyed boy to give the fox a harder time.

Sirius walked closer to the glass, grey eyes mourning. "What's happened to Trixie…?"

Remus stared at the miasma that was actively striking out at the boy and his fox inside the room. "I don't know, but this isn't any kind of magic that we've ever come across. If anybody can help your cousin, it's Adrian…"

Andromeda brushed some of Narcissa's hair off of her face as she placed the unconscious woman's head in her lap. She turned and looked at the figure of insanity within the room. She could only hope.

…..

A cloak of fire surrounded Kurama, incinerating any miasma projectiles that Bellatrix aimed towards the crimson fox. At the same time, he launched missile after missile of flame at the woman, despite her close proximity to Adrian. The miasma consumed some of the flames, while she directly dodged the others.

Adrian, meanwhile, was locked in close combat with the woman, simultaneously quick-casting spells and fending off her claws with his daggers. Charms appeared to have no effect on the woman through her shroud and Transfiguration couldn't directly affect her miasma, so he defaulted to DADA-attributed spells and his elemental assortment. Bellatrix countered each cast with her miasma, laughing maniacally all the while.

Adrian and Kurama were unable to fully overpower the woman while they were forced to hold back, unwilling to severely wound the woman with their current lack of control, but they could tell that she was weakening as she was forced to counteract their attacks. With that in mind, Kurama was fervently set on the offense and trusted in Adrian to evade his projectiles.

However, even as they landed hits on Bellatrix, her shroud of miasma flared up to absorb each strike. They could be assured that they were having an impact as their opponent weakened, yet the woman showed no sign of discouragement. She continued her assault with full force, despite how that force was lessening significantly as time passed.

It wasn't long before Bellatrix and the miasma stopped moving completely, yet the woman continued to have that same insane smile on her face.

"_**Oh, well Done, wELL dOnE indeed," **_she praised with a laugh. _**"You've got me beaten! AbsolUTely Tuckered out, I am," **_she said, sitting down on the ground, hands placed behind her in support. _**"BUT You CAN rEst Assured that it'll only GET Harder and HARder!" **_

And just like that, her hysterics stopped. Her expression faded to one of nothingness and she collapsed to the ground like a ragdoll. The miasma quickly seeped back into her body. He opened his mouth to speak to his vulpine companion, but stopped suddenly.

A familiar black spark of magic lanced out from Bellatrix's chest and erupted towards Adrian. Kurama growled and erected a wall of fire to stop it, but the spark simply phased through the flames as if they weren't there. A white spark of magic lanced out from Adrian's chest to meet the beam and they crashed together violently. The two beams twisted and struggled against each other before suddenly retracting back to their host's bodies.

Adrian suddenly lost all of the color in his face and fell to the ground. He coughed a mouthful of blood onto the ground. Andromeda and the others who were already heading over quickened their pace at the shocking sight, a levitated and unconscious Narcissa not far behind.

Their voices were muffled to Adrian, whose vision was blurring from the exertion and pain. He glanced once more at Bellatrix's still body before gesturing his hands. The woman's body floated back onto her bed and a ward appeared over her body. It would have to make do until he could return and inspect her more carefully.

'_That wasn't reminiscent of anything that the Seven commonly utilize… Another mystery of magic to deal with, I suppose…'_ Adrian thought before finally blacking out.

…..

Harry and Iris stared at the approaching professor with some alarm, but did not allow any to show on their faces. Kyoka lurked in Iris's shadow as security, ready to pounce. They took a moment to curse Charlie for making the meeting place somewhere out of the way like the tallest tower of Hogwarts before considering their current situation.

To their advantage, the Potter siblings had the element of surprise and knew about the turban-wearing professor's secret. They did a quick calculation of the outcomes of this scenario as they prepared a response. Their muscles tensed slightly as they readied up for combat, if it came to such a result. It was a bit earlier than they expected, but they had been preparing all school year for such a situation and there was no better time to take down Quirrellmort.

However, it didn't seem as if that would be necessary.

"There you were," a harsh voice sounded out from behind Quirrell. "When I asked for you to walk ahead, I did not mean for you children to _run_ ahead and get lost."

Quirrell looked behind himself in surprise as Harry and Iris quickly adapted to the situation.

Iris looked downwards apologetically. "We're sorry, Professor Snape. We should have paid more attention towards where we were walking…"

"That's right," Harry followed up, downtrodden. "We shouldn't have gone ahead like we did."

Out of the shadows glided their Potions professor, in his jet black robes and a stern expression set upon his face. "See that you remember this for any future occasion. No one enjoys the company of impetuous little children," Snape said, glancing at Quirrell with his naturally indifferent expression. "Quirinus. If I recall correctly, your quarters are on the other side of the castle…"

"I-I-I w-w-w-was taking a w-w-w-w-walk, to c-c-c-c-calm my nerves," Quirrell said with a nervous laugh. He glanced at the children and their crate. "W-W-What kind of materials did you need brought up to s-s-such a high place, when your p-p-p-p-potions lab is in the dungeons?" he asked seemingly good-naturedly. It was obvious enough that he was suspicious.

"They requested some equipment from my labs for personal practice and forgot to return them to me before curfew set," Snape drawled in response. "I deemed it fit for them to return them to me post-haste, though it is hardly inappropriate to allow children to roam the castle alone at night. As such, I am accompanying them. As for why they picked such an out-of-the-way location to practice potions, I am eluded as you."

Quirrell nodded and smiled. "W-w-w-well then, I w-w-w-will take my leave. G-G-G-G-G-good night Professor Snape, children."

Snape walked up to Harry and Iris, as the group and individual went their separate ways for quite some time until the Potions professor deemed them safely distant.

"Where has Adrian been whisked off to?" Snape asked suddenly.

"Vulpis Manor. Our safety bracelet lit up for Aunt Cissa…" Harry said with some concern.

The Potions Master nodded, glancing at the matching bracelets that the Potter siblings were wearing. "No doubt some safety precaution that he prepared. Shall we continue to your destination then?"

They nodded, but Iris spoke up for their curiosity. "Were you following us, Professor?"

"For situations such as these, Adrian takes it upon himself to have multiple layers of safety prepared for you and your friends," Snape answered easily. "To my knowledge, it is either myself or the Headmaster who is called upon to watch over you whenever you Gryffindor brats sneak out at night for extra training."

Harry and Iris's faces heated up. It looked like their secret night training sessions with Neville and the others really weren't so secret after all. Sometimes, they took the time to organize a meeting after their training sessions with Adrian in the Room of Requirements to practice. They did their best to keep it hidden, but it seemed that it didn't escape the notice of their purple-eyed leader. Their hearts simply warmed up again, however, now knowing that he always had somebody watching over them.

"This night was no exception to the trend," Snape continued, glancing at the children with some amusement. "While you may have either of the foxes with you at all times, that is best kept as a final resort if conflict can be avoided. Now then, I believe you have a delivery to complete."

The rest of the trip to the top of the tower was a breeze and they were soon breathing in the fresh and cold night air. Unsurprisingly, Charlie's friends were shocked upon seeing the bat-like professor standing with the two smiling and waving children. It was an interesting contrast to see, but they took it in stride and showed off the harness they'd prepared for Norbert.

Iris picked up Norbert with no fuss from the baby dragon, impressing the lot and helping them buckle him into the harness. After an exchange of handshakes, Charlie's friends were off and Norbert to a better place than Hagrid's wooden hut, not that he wouldn't have taken care of the dragon well.

Snape escorted Harry and Iris to their tower easily enough, with naught but a shrug and a small smile when the siblings shouted their thanks to the professor. They made it to separation between the girl's and boy's dormitory before turning towards each other.

"Do you think Aunt Cissa will be ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure she's fine," Iris said with a worried smile. "Adrian left almost instantly, so she should be all right!" She looked down and hummed for a few seconds before putting her hand to her bracelet.

Harry looked to his bracelet and thought about it for a few seconds. He looked up and locked eyes with his sister for a moment before they both nodded. They channeled magic into their bracelets and they were gone. Regardless of how much trust they had in Adrian, they couldn't just put their concern to rest and go to sleep.

They were thankful for that decision. By the time they made it to Vulpis Manor, Aunt Cissa was conscious again but Adrian was still down for the count. His face was flushed and he was sweating profusely as if under a severe fever. Sirius briefed them on what had happened while Narcissa and Andromeda took turns wiping down Adrian's sweat. The siblings went to sleep uneasily, but the purple-eyed boy's condition had calmed significantly by the morning.

Harry and Iris returned to Hogwarts to brief their friends loosely on Adrian's condition and absence, with a promise from the adults in the manor to come get them if anything happened to their friend. Despite his bettering condition, it was another week before he was conscious.

…..

**A/N: Hey, I'm back~ I tried out a different style in this chapter, hope it turned out well! I wonder where this situation with Bellatrix will lead? Questions, questions~ Well, not much to say this time~**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please, do leave a review if you'd like~ I'll see you guys in two days, as per schedule (whenever I'm not taking breaks :3). Cheers!**

**[From le Memorial Day AN]:**

**I will take the time to answer one of the guest reviews while I'm at it though~ It was totally my fault/bad for keeping the plot hole of making the delivery occur in the 'highest tower' and forcing the circumstance to be incredibly specific for no explicit reason. I've been doing my best to fix some of J.K's minor plot holes or strange circumstances on my own and whatnot, but I didn't consider this one very carefully :p**

**Another strange circumstance that I was thinking about recently would be how points were given out in first year. Harry and the bunch lost 50 points for sneaking out late at night, but were rewarded 60/50 points for their endeavor against Quirrellmort. Obviously the house points system is fucked and Dumbledore couldn't do anything too absurdly outrageous with the point reward, but it's still somewhat strange~**

**That being said, I'll endeavor to do my best and avoid any further potential plot hole-y things like that :p I won't be conforming to canon for too much longer in the grand scheme of things, but I got lazy with that circumstance :c **


	45. HP:DP Chapter 44 – Venture into the Dark

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 44 – Venture into the Dark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the other series that I have written/might write about in the future! League of Legends hype, the EU LCS is starting up soon…does that mean the NA LCS is starting soon as well? Who knows. (Revision: Upon using my brain, it would make sense that it would take but a day or two for NA to start up. 2017 SKT Huni Hype, cause he's my boi.) Will I ever include League-related content in my fanfictions? Maybe at some point, cameo or full story~**

A few hours before the start of the school day, Adrian finally awakened after a week of being out of action. He suppressed a minor groan of pain, conscious of the weight pressing down upon his chest. He glanced at the foreign body lying on his blanket-covered chest before scratching his nose and looking away slowly and calmly, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

Narcissa was sleeping soundly on his chest, arms crossed under her head and face directed towards his own. The rag and bowl of water on the bedside table made it clear that she had been watching over him during his slumber and taking care of him physically, even though she could've used magic. Notions of intimacy never failed to warm his heart up, however, so he'd think of the extra effort with gratitude.

Unfortunately, Adrian had a new objective to push forward in his time frame given the recent circumstance. Kurama and Kyoka notified him that they took the initiative to direct and help the manor residents in sealing Bellatrix and warding her room, which freed him up significantly.

With a small gesture, he levitated Narcissa's body gently off himself and rose out of bed. He shifted Narcissa around and tucked her gently into his bed, careful not to get too much of a peak through her attractive nightdress…

He was a gentleman, after all.

Changing out of his orange pajamas swiftly (he wasn't sure how they found them, this piece was a guilty pleasure that he placed at the back of his wardrobe), he left the room while directing a silent thanks to the caring woman now slumbering in his bed and leaving a note on the bedside. He also decided to take along the rag and bowl to put them in the kitchen for washing.

Adrian nearly dropped the bowl of water when a familiar green face appeared in his face, all notions of 'personal space' discarded for the moment. He also very barely managed to silence the goblin woman before gesturing apologetically and for them to relocate the conversation. She nodded in understanding and collected herself, following Adrian patiently to the kitchen.

The sound of running water soon filled the kitchen as Adrian quickly cleaned some dishes and the bowl to relax. "You can speak now, Jade. Sorry for the sudden charm, I simply didn't want you to awaken Narcissa."

"No, you were right to do so," Jadetalon nodded. She crossed her arms and looked back up to Adrian in concern. "Are you sure that you should be up and moving around so quickly after recovering? Perhaps you should return to bed as a precaution, I am certain that the others at school can make do for a day or two further while you rest…"

"Thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine," Adrian smiled. "While I would love to sleep, I function slightly differently than other people." He glanced at the woman as he put away the dishes. "Why were you waiting outside my door?"

Her eyes widened before she looked away bashfully. "I…thought I might stand guard at your room and at the ready, in the event that any serious changes occurred with your condition and Narcissa needed any assistance. Evidently, my concerns were unwarranted, for the most part. Is there an issue?"

Adrian laughed and shook his head. "No, on the contrary, I'm quite happy. Thank you, Jadetalon. It's convenient that you were awake, however, because I'll need your assistance sooner than expected."

"Assistance?" she asked with a raised brow. "Do you plan to approach another community?"

"The centaurs of the Forbidden Forest," Adrian responded. "Do they qualify?"

Jadetalon affirmed his thoughts. "By ordinary standards, no, but they are unique. The two magical communities that are qualified to challenge your status near Hogwarts are the Mermen of the Black Lake and the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest, though the leader of the Acromantula nest within the Forbidden Forest may be able to assist you with contacting Arachne's Web, who are located on the continent."

She conjured a globe of the world and gestured for Adrian to come over as she pointed at various highlighted positions on it. "Typically speaking, the communities that lead the majority of Centaurs and Mermen are the European and South American continental groups for the former and the mermen who reside in the sunken city of Atlantis. The viability of a community that can give you a trial for any species is based on their population and whether they have support from some form of ancient magic. They are also most typically humanoid to some extent. While the centaurs and mermen in the vicinity of Hogwarts are numerous, they do not fulfill the population requirement. They are under the unique circumstance, however, of possessing a close enough relationship with other magical entities of significant consideration. The centaurs are caretakers and allies of the unicorn herd of the Forbidden Forest. The mermen of Black Lake are significantly connected to the magical 'giant squid'."

Adrian raised a brow. "That friendly squid that the Hogwarts students play with sometimes?"

"Father told me of a long-standing suspicion that there is more to it than it feels necessary to reveal, quite happy to spend its time relaxing in the lake and playing with the students," Jadetalon stated. "Whether that statement is true or not, there is something unique about the mermen of the Black Lake that qualifies them to challenge you as a Sovereign Heir, and the giant squid is my father's best bet."

"Understood. We're off to the Forbidden Forest then. Any objections?" Adrian said finally.

"None at all, other than further concern for your health…."

"Off we go then."

Jadetalon opened her mouth in complaint, but Adrian teleported her before she could complete her sentence. Taking on another magical community only re-kindled the guilt he felt for concealing the truth of his life from Narcissa, Jadetalon, and the others, an important truth about his life that only the Slytherin trio knew other than Kurama and Kyoka. He knew for a fact that none of them had divulged the truth to anyone else, yet he felt guilty even about that. Daphne, Blaise, and Draco seemed to be taking it well, beneficially even if we were talking about motivation, but if his disclosure caused them undue stress or any other negative effect in the future, then he felt guilty.

What was done was done, however. What mattered for the time being was completing the task that the centaurs would place upon him. He didn't know how much time he had left, but his battle with Bellatrix had been taxing. This was the first step.

…..

"Do you guys think Adrian will be back soon?" Blaise asked, puffing her cheeks up. "It feels weird not having him around for so long…"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon enough. It's unlike his character to be out of commission for so long without meddling in something," Daphne responded.

"I hope so. Mother could use a break as well," Draco sighed. "Since a week ago, she's been taking care of her in her free time and usual sleeping hours, for as long as she can anyway. She has been stubbornly keeping to her previous schedule of studying and duties that Adrian asked her to take care of, as well. I hope she doesn't end up overworking herself…"

The trio of Slytherin children, as opposed to weeks ago, were an incredibly common sight within the Common Room at this time of day, not that many people were awake at this time. The early mornings were perfect for them to re-group and do whatever, under a dash of concealment and spells which ensured that nobody would be able to just walk in on their conversations without them knowing. Blaise especially relished the opportunity to be hanging around in her true appearance with her friends outside of the Room of Requirement.

"For somebody so…you, you're surprisingly filial, aren't you, Draco?" Blaise giggled. She sighed with a dreamy look on her face, supporting her head with her hands. "Ah, how romantic. Taking care of her beloved in his time of illness. It's a sweet scenario straight out of the storybooks!" Blaise half-squealed, gushing with emotion.

Draco paled. "Please…I'm still not used to it…and that's my mother and Adrian that you're talking about…"

Blaise laughed, but Daphne, to their surprise, snapped out angrily. "Would you quit it, Blaise? Hmph, if it wasn't for her doing whatever she did to put herself in danger, Adrian wouldn't be in a coma right now! Or did both of you forget that he kills himself a little bit every time he uses magic?!"

Draco clenched his fist and stared at the blonde-haired girl in anger. "You don't think that I know that?! But you can't blame my mom for something like that when you don't even know what happened nor when the others remain ignorant to his issue! You think every time I think about the chance that my mom would have been the one to end Adrian's life span, I don't feel horrible!? How do you think she would feel? Did you ever think about that?!"

"Come on, calm down guys. That was an unreasonable thing to say Daph, but you know she didn't mean it, Draco," Blaise said, trying to defuse the situation.

Draco was ready to retort, but Daphne spoke first, sighing. "I'm sorry. I know it's not her fault, I just… I don't know why I snapped like that. I'm just frustrated that we haven't found anything substantial to help out Adrian and I took it out on her. I shouldn't have bad-mouthed Narcissa like that. I'm sorry," the blonde haired girl replied, speaking with a genuinely drained and apologetic voice.

The Malfoy heir wouldn't typically give up an insult to his mother that easily, but he would this time for a simple reason. It was that both he and Blaise sympathized with Daphne's feeling. Try as they might, they hadn't figured out anything significant to help Adrian.

The feeling had never truly boiled over until Harry and Iris told them of what most recently happened to the purple-eyed boy. The vagueness of their account, for simple reasons of concealing Bellatrix's existence on the side of the Potter siblings, only stressed the trio of Slytherins that much more.

They all sighed and sat together in silence for some time, just stewing over everything. Soon enough, the school day would start and they would need to set these thoughts aside. They each had their own ways of thinking about it, but Daphne in particular clenched a fist to her heart.

She silently wished that troublesome, aching pain she felt would just disappear. She was intelligent enough to know what it meant and how much trouble it would bring if she didn't suppress it, but it simply wouldn't die off, no matter how much she tried. Or perhaps it was because her heart wouldn't allow her to? Adrian's recent close call only seemed to somehow hasten the growth of that unshakable feeling. Her mouth curled up in displeasure. She wasn't willing to allow this to control her, to potentially ruin all the peace, to undo everything. She could only bear it silently for now. Time would tell if she would regret this decision, but she was willing to wait for it.

…_.._

Despite Adrian sending himself off slightly later to the Forbidden Forest than Jadetalon, they still arrived at approximately the same time. Unless he was in direct contact with an individual, he would always arrive at the destination faster than anybody that he sent off alone with Kurama's help. It was convenient at times like these, inconvenient at others.

Jadetalon, on arrival, immediately looked upwards. Supposedly, you could estimate how deep within the Forbidden Forest you were by analyzing the density of the tree coverage above you, which was more easily done in the morning as the sun rose. That being said, the sun was still set at the moment and even if it weren't, the sun being able to shine through the depths of the Forbidden Forest was a load of bollocks. It was always dark as the abyss in the Forbidden Forest, high noon or otherwise.

"Where exactly did you bring us to, Adrian?" Jadetalon asked. "I cannot imagine that we are not very deep within the territory of the Forbidden Forest. When did you gain knowledge of a portion this deep into these grounds?"

"Kurama's been in here before," Adrian answered nonchalantly as he started walking in a random direction. "If we're at school, I'm watching over the others, he bugs me if I don't let him out for too long. Kyoka's perfectly fine with not running around when she's here with me, though. "

Jadetalon didn't have anything to say about that, but she did laugh slightly. After having interacted with both foxes enough over the course of her stay, Kurama doing such a Kurama-ish thing was understandable and humorous. "Where exactly are we going, Adrian?"

"Nowhere in particular," the boy replied. "I'm sure the centaurs have noticed us at this point. It shouldn't take very long for them to find us."

"You would be correct on that point, human," a voice spoke from the shadows. "Why do you wander this far into the Forbidden Forest on your own accord?" it asked suspiciously. "And your companion…"

"Do you not see that he is simply a child?" another voice asked the first. "He is of no threat to us…"

"Never be assured of such a thing. With humans, not all may be as it seems," the first replied. "Speak! What business do you have in this forest?"

Adrian smiled and brought both of his hands up in a disarming manner. "My name is Adrian Vulpis. I came to the Forbidden Forest in search of the centaur tribe," he said respectfully.

Before he could continue or the first voice in the shadows could burst out in anger, the sound of galloping became apparent. A group of four centaurs entered the clearing in clear sight, a pair of females and males. Their lower bodies were, as expected, the gleaming bodies of horses of various colorations and their upper halves were human. The men were bare-chested while the women had their chests covered with wraps made of some kind of leather, no doubt the same leather that was used for the quivers they had equipped. They held bows easily in their hands and furrowed their brows as they peaked at the human child and…green-skinned being standing in front of them.

They turned to the two figures into the shadows and one of the women spoke. "Bane, Firenze. Are these the only individuals you spotted in this area?"

A black-haired and black-bodied centaur and younger, palomino centaur with blond hair stepped out of the shadows. The former spoke in response. "Yes. I was just inquiring towards their purpose in these woods…"

The same female centaur turned back, the evident leader within the troop at this point. She locked eyes with Adrian and nodded. "Then you must be the Sovereign Heir that the Chief dispatched us to collect. Please follow us. We shall guide you to our camp."

Needless to say, Bane and Firenze were completely stunned. They had no authority to question the orders of one of the troops that the Centaur Chieftain directly controlled, however. They could only follow in confusion as Adrian and Jadetalon were guided to the camp. Hopefully, their confusion would be clarified once they arrived.

**A/N: Yo. A bit of a short chapter, but the next one should be decently long and we'll be out of the Forest relatively quickly…so I expect, at least. Never know where the mind will go. **

**TLDR: Pliz review if you think I'm doing a not-so-great job of characterizing somebody, really would like to know. If not, I appreciate you taking the time to read my fanfiction at the very least. ;D**

**So, question for you guys~ How's my characterization for the characters been so far? Like, when you think of Neville, Harry, Iris, Daphne, etc. in my story, can you actually put a face, way of speaking, or anything to them when I write their dialogue? Have I been successful with characterizing them for my story, in the way I want them to be? **

**Please, I'd appreciate it if you left a review concerning this and anything else you may want to say about the story. I'm honestly curious and would like to know, for the topic of characterization at the very least. Working out who I need to flesh out more carefully or just more in general would be good continuing forward or who I might have already done enough for to just naturally progress. Ya know? Anyway, I don't mind if you don't, I just appreciate that you're even reading my fanfiction to being with :3**

**No review questions or anything to address this time, but I wanted to express gratitude and apologies to ropag, if you read this chapter! I typically respond to PMs pretty quickly, but it just absolutely skipped my mind despite how much I appreciate the input you gave me on house points! Thank you for taking the time to message me and sorry for not responding for so long. xP **

**Anyway, that's about it. I feel like this chapter was pretty smooth in terms of dialogue, if I do so say myself and stroke my own feathers a little bit…not that I'm a harpy or anything, heh. It felt good to write at least, even if it wasn't that great in amazingness :3 Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I promise, I won't skip out on the Friday chapter for some reason or another. My father is coming home this weekend…BUT I'LL PREPARE THE CHAPTER BEFORE I GET SIDE-TRACKED! I SWEAR!**

**Dramatics aside, have a nice day or two before I post, wherever you happen to be time zone-wise or sleep schedule-wise~ :3 Cheers~**


	46. HP:DP Chapter 45 - Equines of All Kinds!

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 45 – Equines of All Kinds!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

The centaurs of the Forbidden Forest appeared to be a rather tranquil bunch, outside of a few exceptions. Adrian didn't have a particularly strong impression of the species as a whole, but strong vibes of dislike and disinterested emanated from the centaur named Bane. The centaurs that they were walking past didn't seem to be fervent in the same manner that he was, however.

It hadn't taken much walking for them and their escort to enter a grassy, flat clearing within the Forbidden Forest that didn't have roots sprawled everywhere. Centaurs of all ages were peering at him and Jadetalon with curiosity, taking some time away from the various tasks they were doing.

The children were, as one could imagine, simply individuals with the upper body of a child and the lower body of a foal. Many that appeared to be around the teen age were gathered in a portion of the camp, training in archery under the guidance of an adult supervisor while the older ones fulfilled their own responsibilities. The younger children seemed to be absent from the camp for some reason.

It was a peaceful atmosphere befitting the calm species of stargazers. The camp wasn't incredibly large, however, so they reached the centaur chief's tent relatively quickly. It was the only tent constructed out of purple cloth and a good bit larger than that of the other centaurs. The squad that led them up to this point stepped off to the sides of its entrance.

"Please, enter. The chieftain is awaiting your arrival within," the leader said with a pleasant smile.

Adrian and Jadetalon complied while Bane approached the leader of the squad they were leaving behind. That was of no further concern to him, however. Upon entering the tent, Adrian realized there was no floor covering, something that he assumed was common with the other tents outside. Astonishingly, the internal walls of the tent were not purple like the outside, but instead depicted a beautiful view the stars floating within the vastness of space. From the slightest movements and how realistically the stars shined, he inferred that the inside of the tent was a magical projection of the space beyond the trees.

Half of the space within the tent seemed to be the chieftain's personal space. A few items were strewn around the area, with a unique bow and quiver of arrows set nearby. A small mattress and pillow combo, accompanied by an indentation within the grass painted a clear image of how the centaurs typically slept in his mind. Their equine lower halves rested on the grass as per usual, while the human half rested on the mattress.

The other half of the room revealed the reason for the absence of the younger centaur children. They were all resting on the ground in front of a female centaur who was smiling calmly and speaking gently, gesturing at the various stars and constellations above. Incense burned nearby, most likely the herbs that centaur were known to burn to augment their stargazing abilities. The centauress had a beautiful blue-grey coat that sheened ethereally within the darkness. Uniquely enough, the skin of her human upper half was a similar color, lending her an exotic look and largely marking her as different from the other centaurs. By her youthful facial and bodily features alone, she seemed relatively young, perhaps around Narcissa's age, but he didn't have a good understanding of how centaurs aged in comparison to humans nor did he know if she had been affected by any form of magic unknown to him.

It was around then that the centauress noticed her visitors, revealing her strange pupils to Adrian and Jadetalon. The usual round shape of a pupil was instead a four-sided star with a dark blue shade.

Her eyes moved over to Jadetalon, eyes reflecting recognition and slight shock. "It seems my guest has arrived, with an unexpected companion." She regained her composure easily enough and smiled kindly at the children. "Today's lesson shall end here, young ones. Return to your parents."

Adrian and Jadetalon moved out of the way as the horde of children said their goodbyes to their instructor and left the tent, gazing at both of them with childish curiosity as they went. They giggled as Adrian made a few funny faces for them on their way out.

The centauress smiled briefly before moving over to her personal area and gesturing for both of them to follow. Soon enough, they were standing across from her with a table in between and a crystal ball rested upon cloth atop the table.

"I apologize for my manners. I would offer you both a seat, but as you might imagine…" the woman chuckled. "None are available. Jadetalon, it is a pleasure to meet you again."

Jadetalon crossed her arm across her chest and bowed slightly. "Likewise, Chieftain Astrella."

"Hoho, no need for the formalities, my dear," the centauress said, before locking her star-shaped pupils onto Adrian. "You must be the Sovereign Heir, then. Jadetalon's presence with you indicates that Ragnok has given the approval of the Goblin Nation."

"My name is Adrian Slytherin-Vulpis. Nice to meet you," the purple-eyed boy said respectfully. He looked back into her eyes unblinkingly with a smile. "You mention the Goblin Nation with an undertone. Do they have some sort of impact on your opinion?"

"A pleasure, Adrian. My name is Astrella, Starmaiden and Centauress Chieftain of the Forbidden Forest centaurs." She hummed for a moment, her arms resting underneath her head, smiling as she stared back. Even the most willful members of her heard had a difficult time maintaining eye contact with her without becoming unnerved. Most preferred to avoid it if they could, including the children.

She didn't mind though and it wasn't as if she particularly required eye contact to teach them anyway. It even helped them behave, as raucous as children typically tended to be.

"Goblins and centaurs could be said to be diametrically opposed in the precedent of our traditions," she explained, answering his question and observation. "The goblins have adapted to interacting with humans for the purpose of achieving greater wealth and profit, the likes of which they could never accomplish alone. We tend to keep away from the humans, living peacefully with nature and avoiding the conflict that tends to plague the magical world whenever the wizards engage in civil war. In our history, the heavens and planets have always dictated fate and it is the humans who have always done their best to combat the inevitable, despite everything. Such undulations in the pool of fate are typically violent and particularly risky to approach." She gazed up at the canvas of stars hanging above them.

Adrian couldn't help but smile wryly. That sounded just like how one of his old, old friends used to think, before he got around to changing that viewpoint.

"The heavens as of late, however, have been moving in mysterious ways," she continued, unaware of his thoughts. "It has confounded the members of my tribe, but I know of mysteries that they shall never understand. Pluto shines unnaturally and Mars brightly. The world is changing, Sovereign Heir, and you stand at the forefront."

In one motion, swifter than Jadetalon thought physically possible, Astrella darted to the side of the table and brought her hands apart. Lightning crackled into existence between her hands, the smell of ozone permeating the room instantaneously, and formed into the shape of a bow. Her hands flickered and pulled on the electric bowstring, simultaneously forming a bolt of lightning as her arrow.

Jadetalon reacted quickly, her ring flickering and covering her body in a flash of white light. Her silver armor appeared on her body, sword and shield accompanying it as she brought up her guard. Most metals conducted electricity and heat rather well, but enchantments were usually placed to bost resistance towards the elements and magic. She wasn't fast enough, however, to beat out Astrella. The tip of the lightning bolt was aimed directly at the small vulnerability between her helmet and chest plate.

"Unfortunately Jadetalon, I don't believe your armor would be able to stop my lightning. If you were to come along with our young Sovereign Heir as an assistant, perhaps you should be more on-guard, hm?" Astrella laughed before glancing to the side with a smile. "You're quite fast for a human, Adrian. Though, that is to be expected, as any trial that Ragnok would have put you through most likely involved combat." Two glistening daggers were inches from her neck, Adrian having mounted her back with a swift jump in order to reach.

The centauress chieftain dispelled her lightning weaponry and Adrian dissolved his daggers and dismounted, with a strange expression on his face. "You were testing me. I apologize for any offense, but I do not take kindly to my friends being threatened."

"Fairly noted," Astrella chuckled carefreely. "And no offense taken, though I do not suggest mounting the back of any other centaur in my herd without express permision. I'm shocked, however. You retained your composure throughout and leaked no murderous intent, even with your daggers at my neck."

"I never sensed any killing intent from you at any point and you never posed any real threat to Jadetalon."

A small movement dragged Astrella's eyes to Jadetalon's backside, where a red fox was patiently sitting, a tail pressed to the goblin woman's leg piece. As if for show, it snickered deviously and tapped a nearby incense burner with his paw. It teleported a few feet away and the centauress understood. She looked back at Adrian with a smile.

"Oh, good, very good indeed…" Suddenly, the crystal ball nearby flashed purple and the stars brightened. Astrella gazed at them meaningfully for some time, a thin thread of light seemingly connecting her pupils to the projected stars and into the stars beyond the tent.

While she seemed be off in her daze, Jadetalon grimaced and glanced at Adrian. "Even for a community leader, I feel as if she acted too excessively. To act so suddenly and decisively, with no forewarning or prompt given to you..."

Adrian chuckled. "We can't expect all of the communities to act by our standards, especially with the possibility that some may be completely hostile from the start. While I may not appreciate Astrella's threat to you, we can't begrudge her for acting in the way that she saw fit when dealing with a Sovereign Heir. We should take this as a lesson for the future."

"I'm glad that you see it that way, though it was rather rude of me. I do apologize," Astrella spoke, finally recovering from her daze. "Ah, I expected this to be more difficult for you, but it seems that the heavens…have spoken. The Forbidden Forest centaur herd will recognize you as a true Heir of the Sovereigns. We have always listened to the planets and they speak, in the favor of the humans for once."

"'Starmaiden' of the Centaurs…Is that what your ancient magic lends you? The power to commune with the stars to the extent that magic seems to connect you directly to them?"

"Part of it, yes," Astrella answered. "As you no doubt noticed, my pupils are significantly different from those of my kin. It is they which mark my status as the Starchild and Chieftain of our community. Unlike the Goblin Nation, where the rank of Chieftain is earned, we are born into our position, unnatural power bestowed upon us by the magic of the stars. Ancient magic supports us from birth, rather than trial as it is with the Goblins. Since birth, I knew of my duty to guard this centaur herd for the seven centuries of life I was granted, my responsibilities towards the world should it become necessary, and my ancient magic with which I uphold the peace. I gaze at the stars and the heavens to evaluate the future and the threats it holds, I wield heavenly lightning to strike down trespassers, and I nourish life to aid those I watch over and the others whom I must protect."

"The unicorns of the Forbidden Forest?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. They are also the final obstacle that stands between you and the full recognition of your status as Sovereign Heir by me. In my opinion, I cannot say that the first condition will be very difficult to fulfill, however conflicted they might be about you," Astrella laughed. She strode over to her bow and arrow before slinging them onto her back. "Come, follow me. We shall finish our conversation elsewhere."

…..

Leaving the village without an accompanying guard troop of centaurs seemed as if it would be a struggle, but after firm insistence and a stare from Astrella, the centauress captain and her team mates conceded the point. The centauress chieftain let out a sigh of relief when they broke away from the forest.

"Oh goodness, they never do let up easily," she laughed.

Jadetalon found the interactions between the chieftain and her tribe rather strange, but only just found the words to put towards it.

"Chieftain Astrella, why is it that you are so unattached to your herd? It feels as if you serve as chieftain out of obligation, rather than any real passion. You laugh often and speak cheerfully, yet it feels hollow at times, especially when you speak to your herd. I apologize for being presumptuous and bringing up the subject if it is uncomfortable, it simply…feels unusual considering your status as their leader."

The centauress in front of them didn't respond for some time as they quietly continued along the forest. When Adrian and Jadetalon almost gave up expectation for a response, she spoke tiredly.

"The Starchildren of the Centaurs are granted seven centuries of life, I mentioned earlier," Astrella started. "Normal centaurs have a natural lifespan of around seven decades. I am 347 years old and when I pass, a new Starmaiden or Starmaster will be born into this tribe. It has been close to five generations since my family and friends passed away, and many more to come. The new generations hold me in an awe-filled reverence and I have simply become…tired, I suppose."

Watching your loved ones fade away, as you lived on with a duty to fulfill before you could join them in the afterlife. It was a feeling that Jadetalon could not imagine and thusly, she felt it inappropriate to say anything on the subject. As long as Astrella fulfilled her duties, what right did anyone have to complain?

Adrian, on the other hand, empathized with the feeling quite easily. He had lived for two millennia before passing away the first time, after all. Even still, he had no words to offer. One had to find their own way in such a situation. He wondered if he might able to help the centauress in some way, despite the fact.

Astrella glanced at Adrian, a tired smile gracing her elegant visage. She didn't know why, but she felt a feeling emanating from Adrian that comforted her, the aura of a kindred spirit. Sovereign Heirs were truly a mysterious bunch.

"Would the unicorns' approval have something to do with the mysterious creature that has been attacking them in the forest, as of late?" Adrian asked, changing the subject.

Astrella chuckled, shaking her head. "Of course you would be aware of the main issue. Well, you shall know soon enough. Let us quicken the pace, hm? I sense that my aid is needed."

…..

The group of three found their way into the intended clearing soon enough. An unnatural glow was present in the center of the grove, shedding more light in the area than even the campfires within the centaur camp. The sources of the light were easy to spot, eliciting a gasp of wonder from Jadetalon and a smile from Adrian. Their expressions fell when they noticed the fallen unicorn that the herd were gathered around, its coat losing the wondrous, magical sheen that they typically had. It was dying.

The group of unicorns turned their heads to the incoming trio. Astrella quickened her stride and moved directly to the fallen unicorn. She lowered herself to the ground and gently placed her hands, now glowing a radiant green, onto the ground. The grass of the clearing came to life, rapidly growing and covering the fallen unicorn in a cocoon of grass.

Adrian and Jadetalon moved over as the unicorns watched them cautiously. A few golden unicorn foals walked over to Jadetalon curiously. The goblin woman's expression of cluelessness was particularly humorous as she was startled and swarmed by the young unicorns. One adult unicorn stepped out from the herd towards, a golden horn present on its head. Its eyes stared intelligently into Adrian's purple eyes and a gentle, golden glow emanated from its horn and sought to cover his body.

He allowed it to do so, knowing that this was another part of the trial. As his lives flashed before his eyes, he realized easily enough that the unicorn was evaluating his soul. Since antiquity, it was said that unicorns were creatures of purity and healing. It watched with unblinking eyes and open mind, at every action he had ever taken, every decision ever made. By definition of absolute purity, it was a test that he was destined to fail…yet not all things had to be absolute.

The soul search took only an instant and the glow faded. The voice of the unicorn entered his mind.

"_**What does one do**_

_**when one wants,**_

_**that they for so long**_

_**tended to oppose?**_

_**How does one live maximally**_

_**after so many years**_

_**of simply doing the minimum**_

_**required for life?**_

_**Silence and clamor,**_

_**participation and isolation,**_

_**submission and revolution,**_

_**consideration and disregard.**_

_**Exuberance and dullness,**_

_**emptiness and presence.**_

_**A loving embodiment of seven Virtues,**_

_**A demonic being of seven Sins.**_

_**One hopes to improve,**_

_**one hopes to expand,**_

_**one continues to yearn,**_

_**and one continues to feel pain.**_

_**We all persevere,**_

_**to hopefully experience that change and achieve everlasting peace.**_

_**One would hope**_

_**that this pain, this responsibility soon will cease.**_

…_**You have lived many lives, Adrian Vulpis. By cursory glance, by the laws of nature, you are an individual of contradiction. Despite the grey permeated within your very being, you fulfill our requirement of purity. The creed, ever-lasting, where there is no darkness without light. Live true, Sovereign Heir."**_

With that done, the unicorn nodded its head in acknowledgement and stepped away. Astrella completed her own task, as the cocoon of grass unraveled. The fallen unicorn's glow had returned and it quickly stood up, full of the life that had been blatantly absent just moments ago. She strode over to Adrian.

"You passed the test of purity rather easily. Impressive, but not unexpected," Astrella laughed.

"You brought a nearly-dead unicorn back to life. Impressive, but somewhat expected," Adrian deadpanned. "What do you need me for, if you have these powers? Heavenly lightning and control over life…"

The answer was one he could guess at, but he was fishing for a concrete answer. Astrella appeared to be willing to give it to him.

"As wielders of ancient magic, we have our responsibilities, traditions, and rules to follow and enforce, as Ragnok no doubt explained to you. We have the power necessary to defend our communities single-handedly, should we be forced into such a situation. However, it is only within very extreme circumstances or conditionally that we are able to use our powers. My life magic, at the time being, is unusable outside of this grove and the clearing that our camp is located within and a similar restriction is placed upon the lightning I can wield. While we may be extraordinarily powerful within our dominions, externally, we are only as able as we have trained to be. I am rather competent with the bow, but I have my own duties to handle within the camp and you are evidently more capable than me if I were to not have access to my ancient magic. Your final trial is to expel the evil that has been targeting the unicorns and when you do so, we shall discuss things further."

Adrian nodded in understanding, thankful that the centauress was willing to explain far more than she needed to for the sake of him. Astrella soon guided them out of the unicorn's grove and explained to them why the unicorns weren't simply able to stay together for safety within the grove.

Outside of physiological needs for water, the unicorns were unable to stay within the same area for extended periods of time. While their presence created an area of safety wherever they gathered and a grove where Astrella could utilize her ancient magic, staying in one area for too long created an oversaturation of magic which both acted as a beacon for the darker creatures of the forest that typically never ventured out of the far depths and nullified the protection of the grove. The unicorn herd would then need to split apart for some time to lessen the concentration of magic before re-grouping and forming a new grove. It was within these intermissions that the creature who had been preying on the unicorns found its windows of opportunity.

It occurred every two weeks and so Adrian knew his next window of time that he would need to be on the lookout. Thankfully, for obvious reasons, he wouldn't need to be too worried for his friends at school while he was off hunting Quirrellmort in the Forbidden Forest in two weeks.

Astrella soon left amicably, leaving Adrian and Jadetalon in the forest alone. Before they returned home, Jadetalon spoke up with some confusion.

"It feels to me as if Astrella did not have that much control over the overall situation, as I expected of all community leaders. You breached her guard rather easily in her tent, when she first faked her attack on us. Do you suppose that will be true for all of them?"

"Well, I wouldn't make a conclusion like that so simply," Adrian said with a wry smile. He turned around and lifted his shirt slightly.

Jadetalon's cheeks darkened slightly at first until she realized what he was trying to show her. She would have internally scolded herself for being silly, but the sight warranted too much concern from her to be thinking about anything else. Bruise marks were apparent on his back in the shape of two dots and a few lines.

"Before my daggers even reached her neck, I felt this happening to my back. I couldn't see exactly what happened, but I imagine she grew the grass underneath her tent up and into vines ready to pierce into my back and throw me off near instantaneously," Adrian analyzed rather calmly. "Her magic of life does more than controlling nature for the purpose of healing, and if all community leaders are going to be similarly threatening and unknown in their capabilities, then we'll need to be far more prepared for the future. I can only be thankful that your father and Astrella were already generally positively predisposed towards me."

Jadetalon nodded, thoughts of her uselessness on this trip weighing down on her. She quickly resolved to use those feelings as fuel to work herself even harder and become strong enough to support Adrian. The boy in question simply laughed internally. He didn't even need to say any words of motivation or comfort for her to recover.

Time to go back to home, then. Going back to school would be nice. But first, he needed to get yelled at by Narcissa and the others.

…..

**A/N: Oh, a late-ish, but still on schedule chapter~ Sorry guys, took me a bit longer to finish this up. I blame my brother taking five hours to properly do his SAT vocabulary as I supervised him…. :3 Good to hear that my characterization is pretty decent from those who did review about it, though I'll work in some more Harry soon, as suggested. See, your reviews do matter to me! (#notjustfishingforreviews) Heh.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you're wondering what that poem in the middle is from, it's actually a rather old one I wrote a year or two back. I thought it was pretty fitting for the situation and I do hope it works out rather nicely, with a bit of tweaking. It's in this wordpress ( ) , if you wanted to check out some other things I wrote. It's been a while since I've posted anything in it, but I might soon at some point. Keep in mind, these were written in my edgy high school days~ I'm now an edgy college student! Hehe. Have a nice weekend, folks. Cheers~**


	47. HP:DP Chapter 46 – Sorrowful Scolding

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 46 – Sorrowful Scolding**

**Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter, but I don't own it! Meh~**

Adrian expected many things upon returning to Vulpis Manor. Scolding ranked highest on the list, followed by expressions of concern, anger, and other similar reactions.

Instant assault was somewhat unexpected.

Adrian hopped to the side, evading two angry beam of red light. Jadetalon immediately went on guard and summoned her equipment again, but hesitated when she spotted the source. Sirius and Lupin were stood nearby in front of the doorway into the lounge proper, wands drawn, with frustration strewn on their faces. They silently fired off more spells at the purple-eyed boy.

Jadetalon inched forward to retaliate, but stopped when Adrian gestured for her to back off. He silently evaded the barrage silently, but watched the two men carefully. Their bodies, expressions, and even the ways they cast revealed their feelings quite clearly to him. He clearly hurt his friends, his family even, far more than he expected. Empty anger conveyed a deeper sense of pain than just red, hot fury, especially in Sirius's case.

"Damn it Adrian, you can't just… You can't just vanish like that! Not after falling into a coma, not after…" Sirius finally managed, yet with barely any energy. His brows were furrowed, his free hand was clenched tightly, but he couldn't speak any more loudly when he thought back to Narcissa's lonely visage and the expression on her face this morning.

"I don't have any right to speak for the others…" Remus started, sighing tiredly. "…but I don't need to in this situation. I can speak for myself now and I can say that I care about you, just as you care about me and all of us. You can't leave after an injury like yours and expect us to remain unconcerned without notifying us. If I feel at least this much, can you imagine how much…"

He went silent after that, exchanging a glance with Sirius. They lowered their wands and the barrage stopped. They stepped aside and Sirius gestured inwards. "Get inside, Adrian. They're waiting for you," he said, before turning to Jadetalon. "Would you mind just staying here with us for the time being?"

The goblin woman caught on and nodded, understanding that privacy would be appreciated. Adrian walked towards Sirius and Remus, who simply kept their eyes up and looking straight ahead. They were already finished saying their piece.

When he made it through the hallway and into the living room, only one person was seated on the couch, a neutral expression on her face as she looked over the purple-eyed boy.

She patted the seat next to her. "Hey."

Adrian silently moved over, taking his seat with no hesitation. It wasn't his time to speak yet. They simply sat together silently for a few moments, the quiet sounds of their breathing pervading the space between them.

Andromeda sighed, glancing at the boy to her side. What was Adrian to her? It was a question that she'd been asking to herself since day one. It was hardly anything romantic, her dearest younger sister had that avenue covered. No, it was a sense of kinship, which would make sense, given that he would be her brother-in-law after enough time.

It was far deeper than anything as simple as a bond to a brother-in-law, however. The list of things that she felt thankful with respects to the boy was more than a few scrolls long, especially allowing her to finally reveal everything that had happened so far to her daughter. But that was a story for another time.

She started everything off by dropped her fist onto the top of his head. Adrian made no effort to dodge and flinched when skull bone met fist bones. He rubbed his head with both hands with a wounded puppy look on his face. Andromeda let a small smirk of amusement onto her face before steeling her expression again.

"You really did it this time, Adrian. You're aware of that by now, yes?" she asked.

"I know. I don't regret doing what I did, but I do regret the fact that I caused you all pain," Adrian replied sadly.

Andromeda stared at him for a few moments before loosening his expression. "Whether or not your matter was so urgent that you had to leave without talking to us first, this lends a good opportunity to bring something up. You need to trust us more, Adrian. It hurts when you don't. Remus, Sirius, and Narcissa especially."

Adrian was confused for a moment, but he understood quickly enough.

"You trusted me with the responsibility of holding your seat as Regent of your Houses. We consult the other three with moves to make in the Wizengamot, such as supporting a slow movement towards more equality for the magical species in legislation, increasing the funding, recruitment, and standards for the DMLE, and gauging the Light side families that used to follow Dumbledore's banner. We've accomplished so much over the past few months, but even then…

Other than their advice and input with handling the Wizengamot, you at most ask them for small favors. You duel with all of us, defeat us simply enough, and give us advice and tips to improve. You provide for our general well-being and health with not a single word of complaint. But when it comes time for you to go off on your potentially dangerous missions, you don't even consider bringing us along. You may want to avoid putting us at risk, but how do you think we feel about you putting yourself at risk, for the sake of all of us? …For the sake of any of us? …For the sake of anybody but yourself…?"

Andromeda chuckled quietly, shaking her head. "It hurts me less because I, at the very least, manage the responsibility of helping you with the Wizengamot directly, but it hurts nonetheless. How do you think Remus, Sirius, and especially Narcissa feel when you're off doing whatever you're doing, while they're stuck here, doing virtually nothing that even remotely compares to the importance that we place on you being safe? How disappointed do you think we feel when we consider how we can't offer even the slightest bit of true help to you, outside of some trivial tasks? How do you think we would feel if…"

The usually calm woman trembled at the thought. She stopped herself early.

Andromeda shook her head and pointed at the hallway that led towards the residential portion of their vast manor. "Go, and think about it along the way. I've kept you long enough."

And so he did. "Disappointment, huh...?" he said to himself silently as he walked down one last hallway.

He wanted to go back and tell them how wrong they were. Without them, their company, their support, and their willingness to care for him as he did for them was all they needed to do for him. He didn't want to force them to do anything more dangerous than necessary, and soon enough, they would be going to Hogwarts to instruct anyway. It was an extremely vital role, as a society was immensely dependent upon its younger generation in the grand scheme of things.

But that was the issue, wasn't it? He didn't want to force them to do anything more dangerous, to do more than the minimum that he would need from them. But they weren't satisfied with that. They wanted to help him, to help shoulder some of the burden that he carried. It wasn't as if he had never noticed, he just never…considered how strongly they really felt about the matter. He always just followed his own thoughts on the subject and never even considered their feelings properly.

His own existence was a finite one, at best. His ultimate goal was to develop his friends, his family, into individuals that were capable of shaping society without him, if he discovered his limits one day and vanished. He wanted to keep them safe and nurture them, like providing sunlight to saplings. It was as if he didn't realize that the container he placed them within had been depleted of air to recycle. He was harming them more by protecting them than otherwise.

He lifted his head up and stared at the door in front of him. There was only one correct and obvious location that he could have headed to in this situation. His own room. He opened the door calmly, yet his thoughts were weighing heavily upon him.

The room was just as he left it. The bedside table was cleared except for his note, the chair placed next to his bed was empty, and Narcissa was resting underneath his bed covers, breathing steady and calm. If it weren't for the slightest difference in how the covers were laid over her, he could have believed that she hadn't awaken at all.

He walked over the bedside and took a seat in the chair, moving it slightly forward before he did. His sitting position didn't reach quite the same range that Narcissa's did. The irony of the situation didn't escape him though. He could picture her sitting at his side, rag and bowl in hand as she gently cared for him throughout his coma.

When he was finally settled into position, Narcissa's eyes flickered open. When Adrian's face came into focus, a warm smile creased her lips. She sat upwards slightly and against the headboard before turning towards Adrian, taking his hands into her own, and checking his pulse for abnormalities, as he'd shown and explained to her in the past.

"Welcome home, Adrian. Was your errand out successful?" she asked.

"It's good to be home, Cissa," Adrian replied with a small smile. Her joy felt honest, yet a subtle feeling of sadness lingered behind it that pained his heart. "And yes, it was. I accomplished what I set out to do and got more than I expected, actually. Did you return to sleep after reading my note?"

Narcissa nodded her head lightly. "Yes, I decided to take a nap while I awaited your return. I hope you didn't wait very long for me to awaken." Her smile dimmed slightly and concern melted into her expression. "Are you feeling well enough to be moving around already? If you feel any discomfort, you should take more time to rest. Kurama and Kyoka will be enough to protect the children while they remain within the grounds of Hogwarts and act cautiously, just as they always do."

"I feel fine…but I suppose more rest would only benefit my health," Adrian answered, more for Narcissa's sake than his own. "I'll rest later in the day…"

Narcissa smiled strangely and tilted her head. "Nonsense, any time is a good time to take a break, especially after just recovering from a stressful circumstance. This is your room, after all, and I would hate to keep it from you."

Before Adrian could blink, he was changed into his pajamas and floated over and into the unoccupied side of the bed next to her. He glanced at Narcissa as he moved to sit upwards. She stared meaningfully back at him, so he gave in and settled back down. She happily hummed and they both sank into the bed, facing the room in a natural resting position. Both closed their eyes peacefully and soaked in the silence side by side.

"Where did your task take you to?"

"The…Forbidden Forest. I needed to talk to the centaurs."

"…I see. Your next trial as a Sovereign Heir?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be good to have the centaurs of Hogwarts to accept me since they're particularly relevant to the current situation. I may even be able to find a solution to some of the other problems I've been thinking about."

"Is there any assistance I could offer towards this trial, Adrian? If there is anything at all…" Narcissa said.

He could hear emotions in her voice that he never caught before. No, emotions that he always blocked out in favor of keeping her safe. A desire to help and a willingness to do so, no matter the risk. All because it was him that she would be aiding. She awaited a response.

"I would greatly appreciate that."

Her sapphire blue eyes opened up and peered towards the boy beside her with slight surprise.

"I don't believe Jadetalon is quite proficient enough with inscribing runes to help with what I plan on doing. If Remus and Sirius were willing to come along as well, the length of the process would be greatly reduced," the purple eyed boy said with a smile.

A smile graced Narcissa's face as she turned back to the ceiling. "Yes…Andy, Sirius, and Remus must have spoken to you already, correct? I am happy that they were able to convince you otherwise…"

Adrian nodded and silence once again settled down between them for a few moments. Gentle hands took hold of him and rolled him over, putting him at a level that wasn't quite face-to-face with Narcissa. Nonetheless, they locked eyes as she pulled him into an innocently affectionate hug.

"Your note was well written. I felt nearly no fear for your safety from reading it. Thank you for doing your best to reassure me of your condition," she started, eyes glimmering. "But your effort was for naught. There are many thoughts that make me shiver in fear. What if Bellatrix escaped and once again, I would be forced to watch a monster in the skin of my dear oldest sister cause chaos and pain to people and be blamed for actions that weren't truly hers? What if I lost Draco, Harry, and Iris to Voldemort or, really, any dangers of the magical world? I sometimes have nightmares of awakening from this beautiful dream, only to find myself laid coldly in my bed at Malfoy Manor, experiencing a wonderful fantasy one last time before the life slips out of me after I take action in my desperation."

Narcissa took a deep breath and her eyes shimmered again, a saddened smile emerging on her beautiful features. She angled her head down, closing the gap between their heads. Her neck and cheek obscured his eyes, as he was forced to simply listen.

"What frightens me the most is the thought that you might one day leave for one of your missions, alone but with a smile as always, and never return," she said quietly. "You are the one who made this dream a reality for me, for Andromeda. You rescued Siri, you gave Remus a home and shelter. You offered us your unconditional support, despite what you might have said or done to disguise that. You changed our lives, in ways we never would have imagined. And you have managed to do so in a way that I _could _imagine life without you," Narcissa chuckled wryly.

"The seats of Vulpis and Slytherin would be lost to us, but we would manage. When Harry became of age, we would hold both the seats of Potter and Black. Harry, Iris, and their friends would continue through Hogwarts as top students under your routine and schedule, while Andromeda, Sirius, Remus, and I took positions in Hogwarts to guide the new generation, amongst the other things we would be accomplishing… We would hold strong allies in the Ministry due to connections that you have created through your friends in Hogwarts… We would be well-set to continue through with the changes that you have planned and create the future you envisioned. Harry would have the support of all of us to become fully prepared to combat and destroy Voldemort once-and-for-all…"

"But even still, such a life would be an empty one, for all of us. It would be meaningless if you weren't present to enjoy it with us," Narcissa smiled, gently placing a hand on Adrian's face.

The purple-eyed boy's eyes widened in shock as he felt hot tears leak onto him from Narcissa's eyes. His heart thumped violently and mind reeled in response to her words. He couldn't describe the feeling that she just evoked in his heart, but he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. That was a liberty that he would easily take selfishly.

"So, promise me that you will stop taking on all of the responsibility for yourself. If you don't comply," Narcissa chuckled deviously before latching onto Adrian tightly and discomforting him slightly. "Then I won't let go of you until you do."

Adrian laughed quietly before responding. "I promise, Cissa," he replied, voice wavering for the first time.

Narcissa loosened her grip on the purple-eyed boy and looked into his eyes to check for honesty, but found something even more surprising. She smiled gently as she realized that Adrian was shedding tears for the first time that she'd seen.

From then on, no more words were necessary. It was an hour until they both calmed down, and half an hour later, they were asleep. Their calm, synchronized breathing filled the room and would continue to do so until later that night for dinner. Tomorrow, Adrian would return to Hogwarts and re-unite with the others. Today, he would enjoy spending his time and making plans with Narcissa and the others.

…_.._

**Revision TLDR (still pretty long, marked by brackets): {There's a big few paragraphs down there about what the plot/point of my story is, prompted by a review in the past. Boils down to 1) Original Harry Potter storyline, albeit events sped up due to meddling, inclusive of Horcruxes obviously + making preparations in Magical Britain itself which includes making allies, gathering resources, putting the right people in the right places, etc. and 2) Working with the magical communities and making Adrian not die, preparing for the eventual confrontation with the Seven, many other factors that I may or may not have planned/think of in the meantime, and once again, preparing Magical Britain, but more in an international/inter-magical growth kind of way. The two storylines, the two Divergent Paths, are still fully entwined with one another, however. Don't make the mistake of assuming the Seven won't have anything to do with Voldemort in the meantime, nor that things that happen now won't affect what happens later. I'm ambitious for this fanfiction, and despite the bumps in the road, I still plan on making it as amazing as my mind envisions it, so hopefully you'll enjoy the rocky ride. Thanks for reading my story so far and I hope I continue to keep you entertained. If I don't, feel free to review on what I can improve and if I do, I always appreciate that one extra favorite and follow.}**

**A/N: Man, I really like ellipses and all, but they don't feel that good for dramatic effect sometimes. Reading, fanfiction or not, is like a big game of **_**Can You Guess the Connotations?**_** It's absolutely wonderful, really. Ranting aside, we'll be getting back to Hogwarts next chapter and see what's going on there~**

**Some of you may dislike an entire chapter for a scene like this, but I think it's fitting. If I were a better writer and could manage more frequent uploads + longer chapters? Fair enough, it could be better. But since I'm a bad time manager and only a mediocre writer, I think its best if a chapter like this isn't invaded by any other scenes. :3 Just kidding, always seeking to improve, but I do think this chapter is best in this format~**

**Hm, I wonder how many of you will be able to predict where I'm going with the Forbidden Forest centaur herd? What kind of benefits shall Adrian reap from them in the end-game, or even the near future? And will some of the information covered in this chapter hint at future participation by the characters in certain scenarios? Who knows, except for me and you, my intuitive audience!**

**We'll have to find out the truth in the future though, now won't we? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the delay. I do need to up my academic game though, so we'll see how the summer semester progresses. Honestly, I was feeling awful to the point of wanting to take a week hiatus yesterday, but today's been marginally better and I'm feeling more spirited. I should be on-time with my Friday chapter, I promise~ Cheers!**

**Post-Edit (Pre-Revision): A review, by setokayba2n, came in that I thought I would answer in this chapter for those yet to read it, which I'll also include in the next, which I'll mark so you can skip when the time comes. The question is where has my main mission gone? It seems as if it fluctuates too much and I can see how it would be confusing to some people! So, I'll clarify and give a general outline for you all, in hopes of clearing away any confusion and helping you decide better whether you're fine with sticking with my story or would like to drop it~**

**The main mission still remains to protect Harry, and in the grand scheme of things, alter the magical world by helping him, if you return back to the first chapter and note Mira's paragraph about how Harry's life was supposed to play out. That's why there's so many fingers in politics and whatnot~ **

**Cleaning Slytherin and redeeming Slytherin's name is more of a side mission, and something that will become more relevant later down the line. There's no evident solution for it so far, however, and so it's not in focus at the moment. **

**My story has indeed deviated greatly from the base setting and 'main mission', per say, of the original Harry Potter plot. I was always planning to have a second main plot come into play, as well as a heavy limitation on Adrian that gave me a chance to explore more into the wondrous world of magic. The appearance of "The Seven" as they're dubbed currently poses a large threat to the world as a whole, if Adrian doesn't sufficiently prepare for them by end-game. At the same time,, he has the limit on his lifespan that he has no accurate gauge for, but can increase by establishing rapports and gaining the approval of the various magical communities in magical Britain, and even globally.**

**So, the gist of the main mission is 1) guide and help out Harry through the main story events while balancing it out with 2) preparing for end game while making sure that he (Adrian) doesn't die along the way. This allows me to fulfill my goal of exploring more than just seven years in Hogwarts and some politics in magical Britain along the way, given his two massive incentives to stop himself from dying and stop the world as a whole from dying!~ **

**It isn't as if the two are completely separate either. "The Seven" will begin to affect the original story line, that is fighting Voldemort, in a year or two. It just needs to come into play. As much as you guys see that I'm still in first year, in my mind, I think of it as **_**I'm still in first year**_**. It's so early in the plot, even with how much I've already implemented, put into play, and foreshadowed, and there's so much more to occur. More characters, more events, more secrets of the magical world that are plausible in this version of the world that I've envisioned through my fanfiction, changes and shifts away from the original plot of HP, things that should hopefully mesh together to create an epic tale. Of course, there's always the possibility that I fail utterly at meshing my grand plan together, that I execute terribly, or that something discourages me from finishing this story. But I'm going to do my damndest to make sure none of those three possibilities occur and finish off this story, for myself and for those of you willing to complete the journey along with me.**

**Whether you all have faith in me or not, I will continue with what I've planned and in the end, I hope that I'll be able to live up to both my expectations and the expectations of those of you who decide to stick with me until the end. I have great ambition for this fanfiction and its completion, and I'll do anything to fulfill it, no matter how long I keep trucking on! Whether you, my audience, decide to invest that compounding time in reading my tale or sign off eventually, whether it's now, soon, or later, I'll still be thankful towards you for having given me the chance. Cheers.**


	48. HP:DP Chapter 47 - Meanwhile at Hogwarts

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 47 – Meanwhile at Hogwarts**

**Revision: Ha, reading back over everything, I feel like I might have rushed this end portion of year one a bit too much. Not sure how you guys feel, but it just sort of comes across that way to me. Then again, replacing a couple of time skips with scenes might've extended year one to around 60 chapters, which might have been a tad much. Nonetheless, I'm incredibly close to finishing up my revisions. :D As of 1/21/17, all chapters up to Chapter 47 have been updated. Feel free to leave reviews if you think I missed anything or should clarify something that I missed again ;-; if you wish to. **

**Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter so much~ I hate it so much sometimes as well, however. But of course! How can you hate something if you don't care about it? Or can you? I wouldn't know, but what I do know is that I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter!**

With everything settled with the centaurs for the time being and having recovered from his coma, Adrian was set on returning to Hogwarts soon. His return would be a pleasant surprise for his friends at school, who were still concerned over and unaware of how long he would take to recover. Little had changed with the others at school as they simply continued their training and studying schedule under the joint leadership of Harry and Iris since they were the most trained by Adrian, but Hogwarts wasn't completely uneventful for the bunch in Adrian's absence…

…_.._

It was the fifth day since Adrian had entered his coma. The members of the group that gravitated around their purple-eyed leader (unspoken, begrudgingly acknowledged in some cases, but still the truth) and friend were all downtrodden to differing degrees, but didn't allow that to dissuade them from keeping their performance on the up and up. Knowing him, if they showed any sign of slacking when he returned, he'd put them through schedule around twenty to thirty times more grueling and rigorous to 'get them caught up'.

Iris, in particular, was the most visibly and vocally concerned about Adrian throughout the past few days, sighing here and gazing forlornly into the distance there. Harry did his best to cheer up his counterpart in the meantime, while putting on a strong face and masking his own deep concern for his brother, as he considered him. Their vigorous efforts in teaching the others during their Room of Requirement sessions like Adrian would have showed to the others just how much this was affecting them. Their perseverance in proceeding normally even without Adrian inspired the others even more to perform to their best and consider even more deeply how they might help their out-of-action friend., varying thoughts in mind.

Hermione was uniquely distraught in the thought that anything could affect Adrian to the point of forcing him into a coma. It reminded the brown-haired girl that her most recent and fervent idol was mortal and had his limits…and so, she became ever more internally determined to figure out how he functioned and optimize his capabilities, whether that required herself and her friends to become capable enough to support him or literally augmenting him in the many interesting ways that magic could. Or both. Both sounded fun. The subconscious shivers that occurred to Adrian in his coma and worried Narcissa were caused by this latter thought. A great girl, that one was, but strange in her own ways, just like the rest of them were.

Tracey and Blaise, having reached new levels of friendship once they realized how alike their dispositions were upon the junior succubus revealing her true nature and personality, were doing their best to push away their own concern, and the concerns of their friends, with jokes and exceedingly sunny attitudes. In their own time, Tracey branched out to her various friends in Hufflepuff, fishing for anything that might help an individual that was in a coma, while Blaise took the initiative to send some letters off to her mother. Succubae were innately related to the concepts of vitality, mind, and body after all, and while she disliked typical Succubae procedure and in the past refused to learn about certain rituals and magics that their species could utilize, she was willing to do so for Adrian's sake.

Neville, with Hermione's aid, began to scour books for knowledge that might be helpful for Adrian in his current situation, in the event that his condition persisted. It was of no surprise to the rest of them that Hermione resorted to books in this time of need, but they only truly understood Neville's choice of research when they realized he was reading through Herbology books for exotic flora that might be helpful.

They all lightly chuckled or smiled in some way, while Neville just smiled sheepishly. He didn't mind that an action that was so him acted as a mood lightener for his friends. So focused in their own tasks, they didn't realize how quickly he skimmed through the pages, how he soared through the text and flora described with immense familiarity. He'd been through all of these books already at random points in the past, having read them at a young age. He sadly recalled the days he'd desperately turned to these texts in search of a solution for the condition his parents suffered under, hoping he'd miraculously find something that the Medi-Witches and Medi-Wizards never could. His efforts were futile in the end, the unique mental condition that they were left in on that night were never seen before and they still laid in the St. Mungo's to this day. His knowledge of the varying flora he flipped past appeared in his mind near instantaneously, searching for those specific magical herbs that he knew had a precedent in aiding patients trapped in magical comas. He didn't want to lose anyone else important to him ever again and even if it _did_ end up being futile, he'd be damned before he didn't try.

In contrast to the rest of the group, and even how they had been behaving up until the incident, Daphne and Draco were the least active of the group. In general, they were two of the less talkative members of the group anyway, but the past few days were clearly different. While they concealed the nature of their inner turmoil successfully, it was easy to see that they were struggling over something in their minds. Daphne's expressions evolved from pensive and confused to conflicted and subtly distraught as the week progressed, while Draco's generally pale and concerned face soon regained its color and he began to function normally.

Daphne also began to glance in Draco's direction secretly, which the others noticed on a few occasions. It was this development of behavior that would lead to the small confrontation between Draco, Daphne, and Blaise on the same morning that Adrian finally rose from his coma. Almost the entirety of the week passed with no conflict, excluding the Slytherin trio's small argument, but near the week's end, a certain red-headed boy spoke up again, emboldened by the intimidating purple-eyed boy's absence.

…_.._

Today, they would be resuming one of their typical activities that had stopped due to their general sense of disorganization and distress. While they never failed to meet up and visit the Room of Requirements together after dinner time on schedule, this dinner was the first time that the group would be sitting together at one of the tables in a few days. Neville, Harry, and Iris got up from their table and said their farewells to the other first year girls, Dean, and the couple of upper years who typically sat nearby at meal times. They realized the trio's intentions and smiled as they said their own farewells, perfectly fine with the idea.

Tracey and Hermione had already moved from their tables over to the Slytherin House table, where they would be sitting for the day. The other first year Slytherins had become rather friendly to all of them over the course of the year and of course, Daphne, Blaise, and Draco were already present there. Even the upper year Slytherins treated them all strangely respectfully and kindly, though the reason was obvious enough. All Slytherins that were third year and up essentially revered and worshipped Adrian as much as they could with their general behavior trend of concealing their emotions in public place, so his friends would naturally be treated well by proxy.

Ron Weasley had some objections as he noticed where they were going however, with Seamus at his side. The two boys typically sat together at the Gryffindor table, but never really converse much with the other students. Ron was typically content stuffing his mouth with food at a horrifying pace, while Seamus seemed to always be brooding over something, his glances at Harry, Iris, and Neville seemingly filled with minor amounts of venom.

Ever since the first incident where Ron was reprimanded, the red-headed boy held a grudge towards the trio of 'Snake Lovers', as he frequently referred to them within the Common Room and when he tried to spread his venom around to the other first years. Dean and the other Gryffindor girls weren't convinced by his arguments, and after witnessing some of Ron's more heated attempts at 'dissuading' Harry, Iris, and Neville from mingling with 'the enemy', they realized that he was just about as bigoted as he was convinced the Slytherins were. Unfortunately, Seamus had fallen into Ron's clutches since the beginning of the year and they could assume that his general hostility towards them was a result of Ron attributing everything bad in the world and blaming the lack of interaction that the rest of the Gryffindors pursued with the duo on the 'Snake Lovers'. The red-head was rather persistent about trying to convince the other first years to band together against them as well, but strangely enough, he never hated them despite them never being convinced. Most likely because they at least didn't actually interact with Slytherins or something.

It had been a while since Ron last said anything to them, as he had retreated for some time once he realized that Neville, Harry, and Iris literally couldn't care less about any of the words that he usually spouted. It seemed Adrian's continuous absence over the past few days encouraged him enough to try again.

"And here I thought that you bunch finally learned to stop hanging out with the slimy Slytherins," Ron said with an obnoxious sneer. "I guess it's not just Dark Lord Vulpis who has you all brain-washed. Where is he, anyway? Hope nothing too bad happened to him… Oh well, the world's a better place with one less Dark Lord around," he laughed.

The nearby Gryffindors actually gasped at this and Dean actually spoke up angrily. "Ron, what you are you saying?!"

As bad as Ron was sometimes, he had never gone as far as saying that somebody was better off dead, especially given that they were all fellow classmates. Fred and George heard their youngest brother's words and for the first time in almost as long as they'd been alive, were genuinely angry with somebody, not even to mention that it was one of their kin. Harry, Iris, Neville, and the group that they hung around with were some of the most entertaining and interesting firsties that the twins had ever come across. That wasn't even to mention the fact that they were fully capable of looking past the tinted glass that Ron used as eyes and seeing that the Slytherins were many times better than they were in the past, and that Adrian was quite literally the benefactor and cause of the great number of advancements and successes they'd made over the past year. Before they could speak up and pull their brother back, before Iris could burst out in anger and whip out her wand, and before Neville could run forward and deck Ron, Harry spoke up, his emerald eyes gleaming coldly and eerily.

"You've gone too far this time, Weasley," he said, staring directly into the red-head's pupils, which were dilating in fear of the frightening light emitting from Harry's eyes. The boy in question turned to the side, glancing at somebody that the others hadn't noticed yet due to focusing on the red-head at the table. "Professor, Headmaster, you heard what he said, right?"

Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore had noticed the altercation that was soon to develop the moment that Harry, Iris, and Neville stood up. They made their way over to the Gryffindor table in order to mediate the conflict. What they heard upon arriving was utterly unexpected. McGonagall's expression was shifting around paling at the fact that one of her lions actually said such a thing about a classmate or reddening in anger at the same fact. Dumbledore's expression was grave, not sure where the red-headed child, who was becoming increasingly panicked, went wrong. While he regretted his manipulations in the Weasley family, they shouldn't have had any particular effect on this aspect of young Ronald. Thus, it puzzled him how the boy had grown so bitter and single-minded in his hatred of Slytherin, or even just Adrian and Harry. If anything, the main effect of his actions towards the family was how young Ginny would turn out, though he predicted that Adrian and company would help her recover from the hero worship of Harry that had been instilled in her at a young age.

Nonetheless, the issue was his statement that a fellow classmate was better off dead. The thought may have seemed hypocritical, considering that he was perfectly fine with the cleansing of Slytherin which occurred at the beginning of the year. Justifying a death was never a pleasant thing to do, but those individuals had done horrible things to their classmates and housemates with no remorse, while Ronald Weasley made his statement out of blind hatred with a simple stubbornness to view any perspective other than his own as probable or correct. In the first year, no less. The boy was only eleven years old, yet he spoke with such venom and callousness.

"Yes, Mister Weasley's statement was quite audible," Dumbledore responded. "What do you intend to do, Mister Potter?"

"Simple," Harry said simply. "A duel. You don't insult my friend like that and get away with it, Ronald Weasley. Time for you to back up your words."

…_.._

Soon after the challenge was issued, and accepted due to Ron not wanting to give in automatically to Harry's demand, their guardians were called in to watch over the occasion, given that the participants were both minors. The conditions were set; Ron would need to publicly apologize to Adrian if he lost, while Harry was required to refrain from moving to other tables for a week if Ron won. Ron's actual condition was disallowed and utterly unreasonable so Arthur, who had appeared on Ron's side and knew how in the wrong that his youngest was in, changed the condition to something that would satisfy Ron and not actually punish Harry very much. Not that it mattered. The emerald-eyed boy absolutely crushed Ron within a few seconds of the match starting, knocking him unconscious and sending him to the Hospital Wing with only a few dozen hexes applied, in an impressive display of control and mercy.

Molly appeared at the end of the duel and appeared about ready to go on a tirade at Harry, but kept her silence when Andromeda stepped forward and forced her backwards with a stern glance. The incident was settled, but none of them doubted that Molly would remember the event and something would occur of it.

Adrian returned to Hogwarts soon, his friends welcoming him back heartily and with great relief for each of them. A few days passed and as the next week approached, the purple-eyed boy spent some time in the library, finding what he would need to complete his task for the centaurs. The end of the school year was approaching, and while it seemed to be a relative breeze, he couldn't help but feel as if dark clouds were just visible over the horizon.

…_.._

**A/N: Ey~ Sorry, shorter chapter this time and a bit later for those of you in/near the same time zone I'm in. Spent more time with my family than expected since I'm home for the weekend, so I'm sure you understand 3**

**[Underneath these brackets is a response to a review that was posted Wednesday/Thursday after my last chapter was posted. I decided to create an early response and put it as a post-edit A/N on Chapter 46, so if you read the chapter and already read it, you can disregard the paragraphs :3 For those of you that haven't, I do urge you to read it if you're at all confused or wondering how the main mission/plot of my story will roll and you're trying to make a decision to stick with my story or drop it~]**

**A review, by setokayba2n, came in that I thought I would answer in this chapter for those yet to read it, which I'll also include in the next, which I'll mark so you can skip when the time comes. The question is where has my main mission gone? It seems as if it fluctuates too much and I can see how it would be confusing to some people! So, I'll clarify and give a general outline for you all, in hopes of clearing away any confusion and helping you decide better whether you're fine with sticking with my story or would like to drop it~**

**The main mission still remains to protect Harry, and in the grand scheme of things, alter the magical world by helping him, if you return back to the first chapter and note Mira's paragraph about how Harry's life was supposed to play out. That's why there's so many fingers in politics and whatnot~ **

**Cleaning Slytherin and redeeming Slytherin's name is more of a side mission, and something that will become more relevant later down the line. There's no evident solution for it so far, however, and so it's not in focus at the moment. **

**My story has indeed deviated greatly from the base setting and 'main mission', per say, of the original Harry Potter plot. I was always planning to have a second main plot come into play, as well as a heavy limitation on Adrian that gave me a chance to explore more into the wondrous world of magic. The appearance of "The Seven" as they're dubbed currently poses a large threat to the world as a whole, if Adrian doesn't sufficiently prepare for them by end-game. At the same time,, he has the limit on his lifespan that he has no accurate gauge for, but can increase by establishing rapports and gaining the approval of the various magical communities in magical Britain, and even globally.**

**So, the gist of the main mission is 1) guide and help out Harry through the main story events while balancing it out with 2) preparing for end game while making sure that he (Adrian) doesn't die along the way. This allows me to fulfill my goal of exploring more than just seven years in Hogwarts and some politics in magical Britain along the way, given his two massive incentives to stop himself from dying and stop the world as a whole from dying!~ **

**It isn't as if the two are completely separate either. "The Seven" will begin to affect the original story line, that is fighting Voldemort, in a year or two. It just needs to come into play. As much as you guys see that I'm still in first year, in my mind, I think of it as **_**I'm still in first year**_**. It's so early in the plot, even with how much I've already implemented, put into play, and foreshadowed, and there's so much more to occur. More characters, more events, more secrets of the magical world that are plausible in this version of the world that I've envisioned through my fanfiction, changes and shifts away from the original plot of HP, things that should hopefully mesh together to create an epic tale. Of course, there's always the possibility that I fail utterly at meshing my grand plan together, that I execute terribly, or that something discourages me from finishing this story. But I'm going to do my damndest to make sure none of those three possibilities occur and finish off this story, for myself and for those of you willing to complete the journey along with me.**

**Whether you all have faith in me or not, I will continue with what I've planned and in the end, I hope that I'll be able to live up to both my expectations and the expectations of those of you who decide to stick with me until the end. I have great ambition for this fanfiction and its completion, and I'll do anything to fulfill it, no matter how long I keep trucking on! Whether you, my audience, decide to invest that compounding time in reading my tale or sign off eventually, whether it's now, soon, or later, I'll still be thankful towards you for having given me the chance. Cheers.**

**[End Brackets for the Post-Edit A/N from Chapter 46]**

**Now, onto the rest of the current A/N. Not much to say, but I'll go ahead and say that first year will most likely be completed within the next two or three chapters. With how everything has been outlined in my mind so far, that should be all I need to finish the official ending of the "Philosopher's Stone" phase of my story!**

**It's been a while, but I thought I would just express my gratitude towards those 500+ of you who've chosen to favorite and/or follow my story and stick with the inconsistent, developing college freshman writer that is me. Can't believe it's been four, almost five-ish months since I re-launched this fanfiction of mine, at what, the end of January? It's been great, really. Ah, but you haven't decided to follow/favorite me yet, don't worry, I appreciate you guys too! It's mostly you guys who can leave unbiased criticisms and reviews on how my story is, after all. But, I, uh, wouldn't mind if you decided to favorite/follow either :3. **

**Anyway, that's about all the pandering I have in me for this chapter~ :P Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and we'll be moving swiftly along! Cheers and have a nice weekend, my friends~**


	49. HP:DP Ch 48 – Surprises and Solutions

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 48 – Surprises and Solutions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I swear, I don't! I have way too many convoluted ideas to write a proper story at the moment! Or do I? (Probably yes)**

What locations in the world were considered magically significant? A question that no doubt entered the minds of many a wizard and witch over the passage of time. In a natural world where the unnatural lurked in every shadow, awaiting discovery of its dangers and mysteries, how were sites of magical significance discovered? From ancient to contemporary times, the best answer was always…exploration and experimentation.

It was only through exploration and adventure that people came to discover those locations deemed magically significant. Secrets were buried in every inch of the earth, waiting for unsuspecting individuals to stumble upon them. Whether they were classified as veritable treasure troves, relics of lost civilizations, or treacherous death traps would rely on said results from experimentation. Try as they might, modern wizards and witches from all over the world simply could not work out a safe method to discover and determine the composition and contents of these territories of magic.

The Forbidden Forest, the Bermuda Triangle, the Prison Island now known as Azkaban, and the Underwater City of Atlantis were all examples that came to mind of magical locations. The latter two had various question marks surrounding their true nature, as their creators were unknown to the world as a whole. The fortress of Azkaban had been present ever since the Ministry of Magic came upon the mysterious structure. The former two locations were places within nature that had grown to become cesspools of magical influence and held host to a plethora of dangerous, unknown magical fauna and flora. And yet, there were still more secrets within the world for the wizards and witches of the world to discover…but those would be stories for other times.

Over the past week or so, Adrian had been considering the true nature of the Forbidden Forest. The books claimed that the existence of the dark woodland predated even the construction of the majestic Hogwarts Castle. While the external size of the Forbidden Forest at a glance did not seem large enough to hold host to anything of mass importance, it was simply a layer of deception that the ancient forest made use of. Even upon the first time that he stepped into the forest and the shade of the trees overhead muffled the sun, he could feel an archaic and overbearing force lying dormant within the imperceptible depths of the forest. Even Kurama and Kyoka refrained from venturing too deeply into the domain and he could feel that the true depths of the Forest were inaccessible to him for the time being.

While his hopes that a clear solution for finding safety for the unicorn herd was obscured by the confusing nature of the forest, his request for Narcissa, Remus, and Sirius to assist in his research had resulted in a sufficient resolution for the time being.

While the threat of a permanent predator that was quite capable of preying upon the unicorns with consistency was indeed a serious one, the unicorn herd and Astrella didn't have quite the same understanding of the situation at hand as he did. Adrian was quite aware that the predator wasn't a new, permanent fixture of the forest because Quirrellmort would soon be leaving the grounds of Hogwarts for good. Chasing away the wraith-possessed professor and keeping him at bay for a week or two would be utter simplicity by himself, let alone the additional assistance from Narcissa and company.

No, he aimed to make life easier on the unicorn herd while getting rid of Quirrell. While he could correct Astrella and the unicorn herds' perception of the situation, he didn't mind looking like an over-achiever and reaping some potentially additional benefits from them. He would never accept anything that seemed too detrimental for them to provide, but given the opportunity, he wouldn't pass up the chance to gain more protection for his friends and family or better prepare him for the future and his final stand against the Seven. He was no saint…and he didn't have to be. He lived true to himself and this was the decision that he made, and would make time and time again. A way of life that it seemed even a unicorn could find no true fault with.

…..

Four figures in obsidian black, emerald green, and royal purple robes and hoods made their way through the Forbidden Forest swiftly, though one pair was proceeding more quickly than the other two. Eventually, the individual furthest back stopped, panting heavily.

"Heh…heh…" one of the figures wheezed. "How are you two…not…tired…I…understand Remus, but…come on…"

All four took their hoods off to take in a breath of fresh air. Narcissa and Adrian were stood side-by-side in the front, breathing lightly with little fatigue. Remus followed behind their, breathing slightly more labored, but the physical improvements from his condition helping him out in keeping up. Sirius was the worst off, but he just needed a little break to recuperate.

"We have an unfair advantage, in a manner of speaking," Narcissa responded with an amused smile, referring to Adrian's, and by proxy, her, ability to augment their bodies with magic. Of course, Adrian was just generally taking it easy on all three of them. "And you were aware of it anyway, so stop complaining so much, Siri."

Sirius grimaced at the pet name, while Remus just chuckled and looked further into the forest. "How much more do we need to go, Adrian? I can't say that the wolf inside of me particularly enjoys the feeling of the Forbidden Forest, even after all these years…"

"Well, Sirius picked a good time to stop. We're exactly where we need to be," Adrian laughed. He spotted multiple silhouettes that were obscured with magic nearby. He locked eyes with a particular equine and recognition flickered in its eyes.

The adults gasped in astonishment as the herd of unicorns walked out of the shadows of the clearing. Now that they were no longer concealed with their own particular brand of magic, Adrian could more easily feel the sensation that this clearing _belonged_ to the unicorns. It held the same sensation, the same aura that the clearing of their last meeting did and with two samples, he could get a clear grasp on what Astrella meant by overflow due to the unicorns' presence.

In a timely manner, said centauress chieftain galloped into the clearing, bow already drawn. Narcissa, Sirius, and Remus drew their wands in defense by reflex, but Adrian held his hand out. The centauress chieftain realized who she was aiming at and smiled apologetically, putting her weaponry away. She leapt off the ledge she had taken for the high ground advantage and stopped in front of Adrian and his group.

"Adrian, you have returned. Am I to presume that you have come up with a solution for the threat that the unicorns face?" Astrella asked, gazing curiously at his new companions.

"More than a solution to that singular issue," Adrian said with a smile. He gestured at the clearing. "Am I safe to presume that this is their current spot of safety?"

"Yes, the unicorns will reside here for as long as they safely can," Astrella answered.

Adrian smiled and gestured, summoning three shadow clones. Remus, Sirius, and Narcissa proceeded to the West, East, and North in the clearing, each accompanied by a clone, while Adrian moved to the South. After turning and making they were as far as out as possible, while also equidistant from one another, they began to inscribe runes onto the ground. The clones were there to direct the three adults, in the event that any of them forgot how to scribe the sigils that Adrian taught them.

The unicorn herd and Astrella watched carefully, while the centauress moved her fingers around. The grass, roots, and other flora near each of the four humans wiggled around slightly, readied to subdue them if necessary. While Astrella liked Adrian and had full confidence that his current actions were in the interests of the unicorns, she had a responsibility and duty to fulfill as the guardian.

Two shadows darted out from underneath Adrian's robe, the crimson shadow moving to the northwest and the silver shadow to the southeast. Astrella was intrigued to see two magical foxes, one just the same as last time, but the other one seemingly the polar opposite of the former.

A surge of magical energy startled Astrella and the unicorns, though the adults were oblivious. Kurama's eyes shone an all-encompassing light while Kyoka's revealed an endless void, facing each other equidistantly. The shadowy images of eight tails flickering behind them appeared and their bodies grew from their adorable fox kit size into a stature more befitting a pair of adult wolves. Adrian grimaced as his face paled and he coughed out a small amount of blood.

Simultaneously, the four humans completed their inscriptions. Kurama and Kyoka slammed their tails into the ground, sending shockwaves of magic outwards. When they came in contact with the cardinally-inscribed runes, a perfect circle formed, linking the focal rune configurations together. Lines shot inwards from the cardinal directions and met in the middle perfectly. The ground flashed brightly and a screen of magic lifted from the ground, forming a spherical enclosure around the entirety of the clearing, including underground. As Astrella, the unicorns, and the adults, who had returned to the middle, gazed at the shining screen of magic, they realized the significance of the ward that Adrian was erecting.

"**East to South, Yang intensifies. Light and warmth shall create you a domain of Yang. West to North, Yin obscures. Darkness and cold shall conceal you within a domain of Yin. Yin-Yang Protection Formation!"**

The familiar modern taijitu, the common emblem used for the representation of yin and yang, began to swirl around rapidly on the magical dome above them. The black and white gradually separated, as the dome began to flicker between pure Yin and pure Yang. Whenever the pure Yang flashed, the unicorns would feel a unique sense of comfort, while Astrella, Remus, Narcissa, and Sirius would feel their spirits naturally uplifted, an uncommon feeling in the Forbidden Forest. When the pure Yin revealed itself, they felt as if the dismal and foreboding effect of the Forbidden Forest was being multiplied and pressed down upon them, causing great discomfort to the unicorns. This process continued a few more times until the pure Yang imposed itself upon the inside of the dome, then the visible ward lines disappeared altogether.

Before anybody could even say anything about the spectacle they had just witnessed, Adrian returned to the group with a small smile of satisfaction.

"What…did you just do?" Astrella asked in confusion. "The forest, it has never been inviting to those who reside within it, even to the creatures of a Darker alignment. Now, however, it feels as if you have morphed the very nature of the forest, past beyond even the safety that the Unicorns' Clearing offers when fully concentrated with their aura."

Adrian laughed slightly. "The task of chasing away a being that can prey on even unicorns consistently seemed daunting, so I considered a different avenue of approach. How might I be able to solve the issue that the herd are running into about being forced away from their clearings? I couldn't find any inspiration for a solution by scouring books and theories that were sourced from the Western world. Instead, I considered magic from elsewhere.

Unicorns, under general categorization by one of the many Eastern schools of magic, are beings of innate Yang, associated with light and with a preference for females, who typically contain an affinity to Yin. In fact, after contemplating it, the Forbidden Forest itself could be said to give off the aura of being aligned to Yin. If considered that way, the primary issue lies in that the gradual concentration of Yang by the unicorns in a forest of Yin, which acts as a glowing beacon of Yang to the Darker, Yin-attributed, Yang-seeking magical creatures, a beacon which is only accentuated by the nature of the forest. In keeping with that logic, I devised a basic formation with the help of the Yin and Yang attributed magic of my familiars, Kurama and Kyoka," Adrian stated, gesturing to the pair of small foxes who were simply sitting on Adrian's shoulders wearily.

"As for the process, I had Sirius and Remus inscribe the runes for South and East, the directions corresponding to Yang, to slightly boost the effectiveness as their magical natures are naturally more attuned to Yang, even if they don't practice Eastern-style magic. The same went for Narcissa, while I myself can simulate Yin with the aid of Kyoka. The final step was the infusion of pure Yang and pure Yin magic from Kurama and Kyoka to activate the formation, which has created an area with an internal environment attuned to Yang in order to comfort the unicorns and an external shell attuned to Yin cut off the aura of the unicorns and blend into the Forbidden Forest's nature. The surrounding area outside of the barrier will have a distinctly lowered concentration of Yin, which should prove to be uncomfortable for natural residents of the forest and ward them away. The formation is also theoretically self-sufficient, as it should feed off of the natural Yang emissions of the unicorns and Yin atmosphere of the forest. If my experiment was successful, then the unicorns should be able to stay within this clearing indefinitely, without fear of danger."

Astrella's mouth opened and eyes widened slightly in amazement, as she considered the theory. Her head turned to gauge the response of the unicorn herd, but an unexpected sight greeted her eyes. The unicorn foals were playfully rolling around on the grass, the adults watching them cheerfully and fully relaxed, laying upon the grass. While not an entirely unusual sight for equines in general, she had never seen the unicorns so relaxed for as long as she'd been alive.

She could understand why they never had. Every two weeks, they would be forced to migrate from their clearing and find a new temporary residence to take shelter in, until it was eventually time to move again. They never had the time to relax, always on guard as they prepared for the event that they were found regardless of how long they had stayed. The sense of security was a fleeting thing for this unicorn herd, and if Adrian's ward formation worked successfully…

The unicorn leader turned his head from the children and looked into Astrella's eyes. The centauress nodded in acknowledgement, while the leader turned back to his herd and took the time to relax. While they would need to prepare in case Adrian's formation didn't work out, he would take the time granted to allow his herd a brief respite.

Astrella turned to the purple-eyed Sovereign Heir with a peaceful smile. "Return to the Forbidden Forest and seek us out in a month. If your formation retains its effectiveness at that point, then we shall consider your trial completed. That being said," she laughed, "From sensation alone, I have no doubt that this 'experimental formation' will be a success. Perhaps…I may now feel some relief that I have not read the stars incorrectly."

Adrian smiled and bowed. "Thank you for the kind words, Chieftain Astrella. We shall take our leave then."

The graceful centauress bowed in return and walked over the herd to speak with the unicorn leader. Adrian led his group the other way, leading them in the direction by which they came until they all felt as if they'd walked through a thin film of some kind. Suddenly, the temperature around them dropped a few degrees. When they looked up and backwards in shock, they realized that it wasn't their temperature dropping. It was simply that within the ward boundary, it was warmer. The clearing that the unicorn herd were resting within was no longer visible, given off a strange sensation of being present yet not when they looked at where it was located.

"A very impressive piece of magic, Adrian," Remus sighed in admiration as they were finally along. "And an amazing sight that you showed us today. I cannot imagine that the number of people who have seen a unicorn is particularly high, even within the magical world."

"They were truly beautiful creatures," Narcissa said in agreement, before looking concernedly at Adrian. "Are you all right? You must be tired after such a ritual. Would you like to come back home for some rest before returning to Hogwarts?" she asked, hugging the boy over to herself and helping him along.

Adrian laughed in slight embarrassment. "I'll be fine, Cissa. I believe it would be better of me to avoid skipping more school, considering exams are so close."

Narcissa frowned lightly. "I believe you should prioritize your health even still, Adrian. I have no doubt that you will pass both the regular and year advancement exams spectacularly, and the other children will no doubt be fine as well."

"You can never be too safe," Adrian answered with a vague smile.

Narcissa wanted to speak up again, but Sirius cut her off with a laugh. "Ah, come on Cissy. You can see on his face that he's got another one of his secret plans in progress, just let him go," he grinned before glancing at Remus. "Speaking of amazing sights though, did you see that amazing pair of knockers on that centauress chieftain?"

Remus just sighed in disbelief. "I can't believe you're even talking about this, Sirius…"

"Hey, I'm very _Sirius_ about treating all great busts with equality and fervent admiration," the dogfather grinned.

Narcissa lost all energy to scold her man-child of a cousin, and just groaned simultaneously with Remus. Adrian couldn't help but laugh alongside Sirius.

"Come on guys…that was my first time using my best joke since I've been back! You have to give me more applause than that!"

"Please, don't use it ever again…"

"If that was your best, then your worst must be Unforgivable…"

…..

In the years to come, Harry, Iris, and the rest of the gang would forever remember the first set of exams that they ever took in Hogwarts. The reason was rather simple.

Their remaining few weeks up to the examinations were rather uneventful, outside of the conflict that arose between Harry and Ronald Weasley before Adrian returned. The red-head boy learned to keep his jealousy and seething at a safe distance from Harry and anybody else in the group after that incident.

The group were, simply put, quite confident in their ability to pass the end-of-year and extra year advancement examinations with relative ease, though Hermione still fussed over having a review session or two, which Adrian agreed to facilitating. They were quite justified in feeling so, as well, considering the amount of practice and time they had put in over the course of the year to keep up with Adrian's training schedule, even while he was out of commission.

Soon enough, the day of their examinations were upon them. The actual event would take place before the rest of the school, as an accommodation for the extended period of time they would need for completion. Thankfully, classes were stopped in the last few days leading up to exams anyway, to give the students time to just study. With summons to go to the Great Hall, they departed for the meeting place in groups as much as they could manage it. Hermione joined up with the Gryffindor trio, while Tracey met up with the Slytherin quartet.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Adrian was the only individual that was remotely unsurprised at who they saw gathered in preparation for the exam. Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks was present to facilitate the examinations, as a representative from the Ministry of Magic. When Dumbledore's application to revamp the Hogwarts academic system was put in to the Board of Governors and Ministry of Magic, the year-skipping clause was written to require an official to help oversee the procedures, and Griselda Marchbanks was appointed to manage this, along with her duties towards the O. and N.E. .

Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were present, in both their administrative capacities as Heads of Houses and as the teachers for their respective examinations, while Professors Sinistra and Quirrell were simply there to help with their respective exams. All of this was as expected to the group as a whole.

The unexpected elements were the three other children who were waiting with the instructors.

"Hannah, Susan!" Tracey exclaimed, running up to her Hufflepuff friends. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we're here to take the exams of course, silly!" Susan Bones said with a laugh and a smile, meeting hands with one of her best friends in Hufflepuff. "We knew that you guys were planning to skip a year ahead of the rest of us in first year."

"And we decided that we wanted to too! You guys have been great to us over the year, even though we're not really 'part' of your group, better than anybody else really," Hannah said, "So, we thought if we passed the exams, you guys…might be ok with accepting us to your group with a bit more time? You guys always look like you're having a fun time and we'd love to have a chance to join!"

The rest of the group considered the thought and none of saw any issues with that. Susan and Hannah were great people, bubbly and generally social in a way that their group somewhat lacked, outside of Tracey and Blaise. They were also the only other students in their year group that actually genuinely got to know them, despite being outside of the 'group', per say. While the other first years were amicable acquaintances with them, with the exception of Ronald and Seamus, they had all formed their own little groups that they were satisfied with. The only real difference was that they weren't in the initial group that met together in the Hogwarts Express, so they didn't mesh together quite as fast as the rest of them did. It wasn't as if they weren't going to spend another three years minimum together anyway. They'd have plenty of time to get to know each other even more! The final decision hinged on a single person though…

"We'd love to have you," Harry answered before looking to their purple-eyed leader. "But the decision stands with Adrian in the end. He was the one who brought us all together. So…what do you say?"

Adrian just laughed, which confused the group as a whole. Susan and Hannah looked between themselves in confusion, before answering themselves.

"Oh! He didn't tell you guys already?" Hannah asked.

"Adrian's the one who's been tutoring us for the exams!" Susan declared. "And he said it'd be up to you guys, because he was perfectly fine with it."

And as one might expect, a few members of the group made a fuss about the pleasant surprise, which Adrian just redirected simply. "I'll explain the circumstances after the exams," he said with a laugh and a shrug.

They were forced to accept it, as they were ushered into the Great Hall by the instructors before the group could all ask questions about the other unexpected child present. Most of the others didn't even realize with their attentions directed towards Susan and Hannah, though Draco and Daphne didn't allow the extra person to escape their attentions. They realized Adrian would explain on his own time and simply proceeded along calmly. Adrian glanced at the Ravenclaw in question, who looked back with a glance of acknowledgement.

He would need to thank Su Li for her insights on Eastern magic later. There were different things to take care of for now and the girl was perfectly content with waiting for her own introduction to the growing group.

…..

**A/N: Hehe, did you think I was done adding school/child-level characters? Nope, the cast isn't big enough for my liking! Where would a school year be without some more characters to develop, after all? As I've stated much before, I'm…rather ambitious to say the least. :3 Some interesting concept development (I hope) in the Forbidden Forest segment of this character, and a little reminder in this last part that, just as I usually do, Adrian always has plots boiling off to the side~**

**Susan and Hannah will get a good amount of screen time in the chaos that will ensue in the second/third year for our friends at Hogwarts, a rather integral part in the proceedings hopefully. I'm still considering some things in Su Li's respect, but she has her own part in the grand scheme of things, as everybody does~ **

**Now, some questions to consider for you guys? :3 How will he end off this first year of events? When will he add the next character? What implications has he created for the next year, what school events should technically be happening, what might they turn out like in this universe, and what sort of foreshadowing has he done in the past chapters towards the next 'arc' of his story? All fun things for you to think about, if you have some time to just chill~ **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! My longest one in a while~ As always, I welcome critiques and reviews over the many assortments of things that I could be doing wrong, doing right, or doing confusingly~ See you guys on Wednesday, as I tread through the horror of summer school work... Cheers! Enjoy summer for me, my friends!**


	50. HP:DP Chapter 49 - (Un)Expected Outcomes

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 49 – (Un)Expected Outcomes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Let it be noted that a couple of sentences within this chapter are derived from the first novel, however~**

The exams were relatively straightforward. Each of the twelve students received a written exam for each of their courses; Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Astrology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. They received the papers one subject at a time and were prompted to raise their hands when ready to proceed. Quills bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell were provided and the testing began.

Unsurprisingly, Adrian finished first. His hands were a blur and his eyes flickered through the papers calmly, the sound of pages flipping in the air as he quickly progressed through them. He was done with the written exam for all subjects before any of the others were even halfway through the second written exam. The Professors simply shook their heads, while Madame Marchbanks collected the purple-eyed boy's papers with incredulity. Her incredulity shifted into awe when she realize that he had made no errors, which was simple enough to tell for this level of material with even just a cursory glance through the documents. A perfect score for each exam within seconds of being handed them. Even if the course material covered was only for the first and second year levels, it was an absurd notion that a student would be capable of such a feat.

Harry, Iris, and Daphne were next in completion, while the rest of the group finished at varying times. In actuality, nearly everyone spent similar amounts of time on each exam. The major difference was how assured each individual in their answer and whether or not they returned to check their answers. Neville felt no need to do so for the Herbology exam, but felt inclined to check over his Potions once or twice, while Hermione impulsively double-checked every exam in her fervor. The others all had their own discrepancies, but finished relatively close to one another.

Hannah and Susan were last to complete their exams, with more nerves evident than any of the others. Their behavior wasn't unexpected and Adrian admired their ability to catch up to the degree that they managed considering the head start that the rest of the group had under his tutelage. In that regard however, Adrian was even more impressed with Su Li. From his prior encounters with the mysterious Ravenclaw girl, he'd gauged that her proficiency in the various fields of magic wasn't much lower than the members of the group, which was quite advanced for any individual their age, even those with the mindset and drive of a Hermione in alternate world that hadn't joined their group and received his tutelage and training.

Su Li's training and progress was a mystery to unravel for another time, however. Madame Marchbanks was overall greatly impressed with the capabilities of the current group of children, just from her cursory inspections of their written exams. Theory was only half of the puzzle, however. It was time for the practical exams.

Their results were no less impressive. To simplify matters for the Professors, each of the students combined their displays of Transfiguration and Charms. A medley of dancing furniture pieces skirted across the floor, before being transfigured into a menagerie of animals being levitated across the sky. Some of them chose to then enlarge their animals while others immobilized them with the respective Engorgement and Freezing Charms. Two more quick transfigurations, from animate beings into inanimate objects, then inanimate objects into different inanimate objects, and they were done. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick nodded in approval, smiles of pride of varying degrees on both Heads of House towards the flawless performances.

Professor Sprout provided an assortment of first year and second year fresh flora to prepare and harvest while Professor Snape assigned them the Forgetfulness Potion and Sleeping Draught for brewing. They all displayed relative fluidity in handling the Herbology material and preparing the brews for Potions. After each defeating a Bowtruckle with the Severing Charm and a swarm of Cornish Pixies with the Freezing Charm, their DADA practical was completed and so were their exams as a whole.

Madame Marchbanks couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. "With such an excellent performance from each of you, I am quite certain that your application to advance to the third year will be successful. Great work, children."

The majority of the group beamed happily, while even Daphne and Draco allowed small smirks of satisfaction to arise on their faces. Su Li accepted the praise with a respectful bow. Adrian smiled, but his eyes wandered elsewhere, specifically to a certain turban-wearing professor who looked rather contemplative.

Exams were over now, and with, no doubt, resounding success. Only one real task remained for them to take care of as they awaited the official end of the school year.

It was time to deal with Quirrellmort.

…..

It was finally time. It had been months of probing the other instructors for details on the traps they contributed to the defenses. His proficiency in feigning weakness and weening information out of people was perhaps one of his better compensations for his inadequacy in terms of magical strength to his Master. Discovering the weakness of that damned Cerberus guarding the trapdoor was easy enough, considering that lumbering oaf Hagrid's loose mouth and penchant for dangerous creatures. It was simply a shame that the baby dragon didn't set his hut aflame and ruin his career…

Unfortunately, there were too few an opportunity to detriment the Potter brat during the year, with the amount of time he spent in the company of those other little brats. Master was very much displeased with the fact…

The finest opportunity I came upon, the Potter brat and his sister alone in the corridors of the seventh floor…yet there Severus was, swooping out of the shadows, opposing me as he did throughout the majority of the year.

Ah, how annoying indeed. If only the Potter brat had gotten himself onto the Quidditch team, like his idiot father did in his first year. An accident or two during the match would have been perfect… Nonetheless, this loathsome year is finally over and I can accomplish what I set out to do. Retrieve the Philosopher's Stone for my master, Lord Voldemort. The first obstacle…

…..

"Oh, a Cerberus! The fierce, three-headed magical creature usually used to guard valuable treasures or locations of great import. In Greek mythology, the Cerberus was the guardian of the gates to the underworld… Do you guys think that was based on anything to do with the magical world?" Hermione exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"That growling doesn't sound very nice, so why don't we figure that out when we're not facing one down? Adrian said music would make it fall asleep, right? Does anybody know how to sing? I can if I have to!" Blaise volunteered, her tail waving. "It was one of the skills that my mom taught me! Well, before I quit after she told me the specific reason she thought it was useful…"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Daphne deadpanned. "We could just conjure a harp and charm it to play automatically."

"Last person down needs to banish it!"

…..

Gringy mutt… Where in the world did that oaf even manage to get his hands on a Cerberus? Even Master never personally encountered one in his vast experiences, never mind an unsophisticated lumbering fool like Hagrid. Next is Sprout's trial, followed by Flitwick, then McGonagall.

…..

"Devil's Snare isn't really that bad… It is a great cushion and it's pretty easy to get rid of with fire!" Neville stated, trying to defend the fiendish flora.

"Neville, I don't think a non-magical would find stumbling upon a cave or pit full of Devil's Snare particularly…pleasant," Iris sighed.

"Right. Anyway, ideas for getting past this?" Harry asked, gesturing at the room full of small, shimmering, jewel-bright bird-like keys.

They were standing next to a locked wooden door, having tried it already. It was only afterwards that they realized the birds were actually keys. Adrian didn't give him information on all of the trials, after all. Not even the charged Unlocking Charms they used didn't open the door, so they would need to retrieve the key.

"We could ride the brooms and find the key? It should be large and silver, distinctly different from the other ones, by the looks of the lock," Draco offered, gesturing at the broomsticks placed nearby.

"Hm, that might be a bit hard… I doubt they'll just stay still and let us grab them either," Harry responded. "Actually, let me try something. Help me find the right key, if you can."

It took a little bit of time, but with their numbers, the correct key was eventually spotted. Harry stared at the large, silver key through the plethora of rainbow feathers in the way and readied his wand. His eyes glowed emerald green for a second and the flying key quivered in spot. He felt as if he wouldn't be able to pull the key down, but suddenly, the shadow hidden with his shadow helped him out. The key shivered and lost its energy for a moment, giving Harry the opportunity he needed. He tugged his wand and the key was unable to resist any further, jetting down from the sky and into his hands. He grasped the key-bird gently, careful not to ruffle its wings.

"Oh, you got the Summoning Charm to work?" Iris said in amazement. "Good work! I still haven't managed it yet…"

"Well, to be fair, I needed a little bit of extra help," he said with a sheepish laugh. "Anyways, just keep at it! It shouldn't take you much longer if I got it already," Harry said with a supportive smile. He unlocked the door and released the key back into sky, looking as if it was giving him the evil eye.

The next chamber was pitch black, but the group moved onwards with no hesitation. Light filled the room as they set foot in it, revealing Professor McGonagall's trial.

"A giant chessboard?" Hermione asked. She peered across the room. The black pieces were the closest, while the white pieces blocked off the way to the next room. "So, we'll need to play our way to the next room?"

"Well, we could always try blasting the chessboard to pieces," Harry laughed, "but let's be more discrete than that. Let's take our places!"

Daphne and Iris chose to replace the bishops, Draco and Neville knights, Hermione and Tracey rooks, Blaise playfully swapped with the queen, and Harry...

"Why'd you pick the pawn?" Blaise asked with a pout. "Do you hate me that much?"

Harry laughed sheepishly and rubbed his head, as his selected piece moved off the board just as the others did. "Well, the king's kind of boring in a game of chess, right?"

Blaise sighed, but conceded the point. In the end, Harry took control over their extra pieces and they all moved around with coordination. When the first piece was eliminated, they winced at the level of intensity with which it was taken down.

Neville was the first to be eliminated as one of the players. A white knight approached to smash him to the ground, but the boy whipped his wand out and raised a pillar of stone and a Shield Charm to block the attack before stepping off the board on his own. They didn't lose any more people, taking the rest of the game slowly. It wasn't worth the risk of somebody hurt, so they took the match seriously and crushed the opposition.

In the end, they all had their share of fun taking out pieces despite the tension and Blaise ended the game, tapping the enemy king with her tail as she moved into position for checkmate. The white king took off his crown and threw it to the ground in concession, while the rest of the pieces moved out of the way and bowed. The door ahead was cleared. They were almost at the end.

…..

Despite how simplistic the trials looked at first glance, they were relatively difficult to bypass. It was only by virtue of the fact that he managed to fish out enough information that the trials were taken out with such little time elapsed for himself. The fact that McGonagall's trial required logic would be enough to deter most of the general populace of wizards lacking common-sense. Thankfully, despite his own inferior talents to the many other lieutenants and wizards that had once been underneath his Master's control, he at least had a better grasp on the attribute known as logic.

But he digressed. Up next was the last remaining troll, which he would be able to take out with relative ease, considering his particular gift with the creatures. Then it would be Snape's puzzle, which would most likely be the most difficult to figure out. The man didn't yield any information to him throughout the year, no matter how he tried.

…..

"Knocking out a single troll is a lot easier when you have nine people casting supercharged Stunners at it simultaneously," Harry said with a wry grin.

Blaise walked up to the unconscious brute and kicked its head with a huff. She still occasionally dreamt of that night. While she was honestly pleased with how much further her relationship with her friends had opened up because of it, the stinky creatures were relatively high on her shit-list. The group quickly moved out of the room, as the smell was still rather unbearable. As they did, purple flames rose up behind them in the doorway, blocking off their escape. Black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward, trapping them inside. The group moved calmly forward, inspecting the roll of paper that had the riddle inscribed on it.

Hermione let out a great sigh of admiration. "Professor Snape really is a genius. It would take forever for most wizards to get through this puzzle."

They all took the time to work through the riddle themselves, before looking at the same, small bottle.

"Not much potion, is there?" Neville asked, picking up and inspecting the solution.

Harry shrugged, pulling out a comparatively larger bottle with a laugh. "Good thing we have extra, huh? Let's go."

The potion bottle was passed around the members of the group as they each conjured small glasses to drink from. While they were all close enough to not care too much about such a small deal, it was still somewhat embarrassing to drink from the same bottle. They all shivered slightly as the sensation of ice flooding their bodies became evident, walking through the curtain of black flames with no hesitance.

It was time to get down to business.

…..

It seemed that Snape would never cease to be a source of major irritation, even if his gloomy, ever suspicious self wasn't present. He had taken around an hour trying to work his mind around the logic puzzle that the Potions Master left before his Master stepped in.

All the while that Master was scolding him for being a bumbling buffoon, he was praising Snape for his ingenuity and brilliance in preparing such a trap. It only to be expected, however, for he himself was a comparably weaker individual. He could not question his Master's decisions and judgments.

Nonetheless, he took the potion and proceeded through the curtain of flames and into the last chamber. One final trial stood between him and the artifact that his Master desired, the Philosopher's Stone. He didn't quite expect what he found in the next room.

A child standing in front of what appeared to be in a mirror in a daze. It was increasingly evident who the child was as he approached. The child seemed to notice the sound of his footsteps and turn around, an expression of shock upon his face.

"Potter. This…is somewhat unexpected. So it seems the time that you spent in the company of the half-giant wasn't completely without purpose," Quirrel said coolly.

"Professor Quirrell?" Harry said in shock. "What are you…But I thought..."

"What did you think, Potter?" Quirrel laughed, walking calmly towards the mirror, inspecting it with little attention paid to the child. He snapped his fingers, summoning ropes to bind tightly around the child. "Who were you expecting to come here? I'm surprised that you even had the notion to come here…"

The statement was a fully genuine one as well. As far as he could tell, the Potter child and the rest of his friends had nearly no involvement with himself and relatively low involvement with Snape, so there should have been little to no reason for the child to come in search of the Stone. Perhaps Hagrid leaked something to the child and his impetuous nature brought him in hopes of adventure? Regardless, the boy might serve some purpose in breaking this last trap that Dumbledore prepared.

"Nonetheless, you are too nosy to let live. Did you perhaps see me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone on Halloween?"

Harry's face paled. "You let the trolls in?"

"Of course. I have a special gift with the creatures. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around, Snape headed me off. But that matters not. Now then, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

Quirrell was free to inspect the mirror for a few moments, but noticed the child working up the nerve to speak. Was he hoping to distract him?

"So you…you're working for Voldemort?" Harry asked nervously.

The man glanced at him with disdain. "Do not speak my Lord's name with your mouth… Yes, he is with me wherever I go," Quirrell answered quietly and impulsively, as he gazed into the mirror, seeing the Stone he desired, yet unable to reach it. "I met him when I traveled around the world. Lord Voldemort showed me the truth, ripped away the foolish notions I held over the concept of good and evil. There is only power…and those too weak to seek it. Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times…"

A thought seemed to across the man's mind, as he smirked and glanced at the child. "However, as of late, my master has had his eye on that friend of yours. He sees great potential in Adrian Vulpis, drawing characters of import around himself with a charisma similar to that which my Lord possesses… Even having the cunning to make something out of the sniveling coward Longbottom. My Lord entertains notions of drawing the child over to his side, after some time passes and he consolidates his strength once I am done here. You should be honored to be acquainted with such an individual, Potter…"

Quirrel turned back to the Mirror of Erised, continuing to mumble to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work…?"

The man was so absorbed that he didn't notice the look that came onto Harry's face. The emerald-eyed boy was about done with this farce. With a small gesture, two rays of red light shot out from the corners of the room and he cut his bindings with a wandless Severing Charm before launching his own.

Quirrell responded with surprising agility, spinning around and casting a Shield Charm to dispel the incoming Stunners with a look of surprise upon his face. In his focus on the Mirror, the Potter brat, and neglecting to inspect the rest of the room, he had been ambushed. He now spotted the other Potter child and the Longbottom brat coming out from behind some pillars in the room, wands brandished.

"Adrian would never join Voldemort!" Iris shouted, truly irritated with the man's statement. "He doesn't need to resort to senseless violence or force others down to make something out of himself."

Harry nodded in agreement and drew his wand. "Now get away from the Mirror!"

Quirrell started to speak, but a different, higher-pitched voice resounded throughout the room with a laugh. "How amusing…three children attempting to meddle in affairs best left to the adults… Let me speak to them…face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough…for this…"

The three children stopped their movements, watching tentatively as Quirrell began to unwrap his turban. They knew what was coming. The man turned slowly on the spot and revealed the presence hidden on the back of his head. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, horribly deformed and ghastly in appearance. It was chalk white in color with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a Snake. Voldemort.

"See what I have become? The killer of your parents…" the face spoke. "Mere shadow and vapor, with form only when I can share another's body… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past few weeks…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… You appear to have knowledge of the Stone…why don't you tell me what it is you know…? Perhaps your parents will awaken yet, Longbottom…? Potters…perhaps together, we can bring your parents back? I only require one, simple thing…" Voldemort said sinisterly, voice filled with temptation.

Neville's face paled at the implication, but not with fright. He felt anger instead. "Never! Even if you could…my parents would never want me to exchange their lives for your rise!" the boy shouted back.

Harry frowned and clenched his fist, but held back his anger. "That's enough out of you, Voldemort. You took our parents away and you cost Neville his… Your time is up!"

The Gryffindor trio brandished their wands, throwing an assortment of Severing Charms and Blasting Curses, Iris especially fierce. Quirrell spun around, sneer on his face, as he threw up another Shield Charm and prepared to fire back. His Master was displeased with the disrespect they showed towards him. The children needed punishment.

Before he had the chance to move, two more beams of light approached him at quick speeds from the edges of his vision and he retreated defensively, warding off the spells. It was two girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"More reinforcements, Potter?" Quirrell sneered. "Even five of you brats isn't enough to fight me off –"

Without speaking, the quintet of children slung another barrage of spells at the man, who warded them all off with a bit more effort than previously. He was utterly unprepared for the next attack, however.

"Behind you, fool!" Voldemort screeched, watching as three more silhouettes leapt out of the shadows, wands-a-blazing.

"_**ENOUGH OF THIS. KILL THEM!"**_

Quirrell barely dodged the additional spells launched by the Slytherin trio of Daphne, Blaise, and Draco. Suddenly, the heat was on. The other five stopped standing together and began to run around the room and fire spells from different angles, forcing the man into pure defense as he narrowly dodged and blocked spells. The last surprise was what took him out.

The dark-skinned boy from Slytherin's appearance flickered rapidly before suddenly transforming into a strangely-colored girl with wings wide open on her back. Blaise grinned and launched into the air momentarily, casting a Stunner from the unexpected angle and forcing Quirrell to react. Simultaneously, Daphne and Hermione formed a small layer of ice on the ground, forcing the man to lose his balance. The rest of them cast powerful Disarming Charms, which hit the man cleanly on the body and forced his wand out of his hands. The combined spells launched him in various directions simultaneously, jolting him harshly and knocking the wind out of him.

Harry snapped his fingers and conjured ropes to bind themselves around the debilitated Professor, mimicking what was done to him earlier. The face on Quirrell's head screeched in anger. His words were of no consequence anymore, however. The children shuddered as they felt the malevolent presence attached to their shell of a professor slowly detach itself. Harry's shadow extended and a white fox jumped out before it could go any further, eyes gleaming silver and blue.

Kyoka howled eerily, sending chills down even the backs of Harry and the others. She immediately grew to the size of an adult wolf and her phantom eight tails appeared, white-blue flames forming on the tips of her nine appendages. With no hesitation, she flicked her tails and the flames raged forward, chilling the air within the room as they combined together and slammed into Quirrell's body.

The man screamed in pain, but his body was left undamaged. Instead, another overlapping voice, also screaming in agony was made apparent when a wraith erupted from Quirrell's body. Voldemort's soul shade shrieked as Kyoka's soul and spirit rending flames seared it, burning it away slowly from the outside. One threat was soon to be neutralized.

Things were never quite that simple, however.

"_My…how tiresome indeed…"_

Harry and the others trembled, choked, and were forced down onto the ground as an intense and dread-inducing pressure filled the room. A dark blue sigil appeared in the air in front of Voldemort's squirming soul wraith. It looked like a half-closed horizontal eye, surrounded by deadly spikes and giving off the feeling that one would never want it to fully open.

Purple flame poured out of the sigil and forcefully dispersed Kyoka's flames surrounding Voldemort's soul fragment. Kyoka growled and launched more flame at the sigil. It patiently combated Kyoka's torrent with its own before a heavy sigh sounded out. A beam of light shot out of the eye and pierced through Kyoka's torrent of flame, forcing her to jump away.

"_Now, now…that's enough of that…You…don't want me to get serious right now, dear Kyoka…"_

Kyoka growled, but shrunk back and leapt over to Harry and the others, using her magic as a filter to lessen the pressure on them. Suddenly, it became unnecessary as the pressure lifted. The sigil remained and the eye turned to face them.

"_Ah…my apologies…Children should be treated with…care. Unfortunately, I will need to…bring away this pitiful soul with me… We can't have things becoming…too easy for Adrian dearest, can we? Goodbye…"_

A purple vortex opened up and swallowed Voldemort's groaning soul wraith into it. The eye sigil blinked out of existence with not a single word more. The children pulled themselves off of the ground, staring at the air with looks of concern.

"Kyoka…what was that?" Iris asked first. "It…it sounded like it knew you and Adrian…"

A gentle sigh sounded itself in the minds of each of the children. _"Nothing to concern yourselves with, young ones. Good work in taking down Quirrell and the soul fragment of Voldemort attached to him. Let's…return._"

They didn't really want to end the inquiry there, but knew that Kyoka stopped their questioning for a good reason. An unspoken answer was already hanging in the air, one that simply raised the group's level of determination.

The members of the group other than Harry and Iris already experienced this once, having been notified about the existence of Quirrellmort and Harry and Iris's goal in challenging the man and the parasite attached to him, once they hit the necessary threshold of strength. It was through this revelation that the whole squad of eight appeared to take down Quirrell, having made their decisions to support their friends no matter the danger. At the same time, Adrian had left a clear message to them through his methodology.

Only when you become strong enough will you be qualified to know more. Knowledge could be as much a danger as it was a boon.

For the time being however, their task was completed. They had done their best to proceed through the trials without giving away their presence, all in order to lull Quirrell into a false sense of security and take him down with low risk to themselves. They were able to capitalize on Quirrel and Voldemort's wraith's arrogance and succeeded with perfection, minus the deus ex machina that stopped Kyoka from finishing the job.

Nonetheless, Professor Dumbledore would be arriving soon to retrieve them. Hopefully Adrian would be back from his own side-trip by then.

…..

**A/N: And that's a wrap. I liked it when I re-read it and I hope you guys did too~ One more chapter and we should be officially done with the first school year. If not, the following chapter will likely be half finishing the year and half branching into the summer/other stuff. **

**Thought it might be interesting to mirror Quirrell's comments and trek through the trials with our favorite rambunctious bunch's own journey to ambush the man. Were you expecting a deus ex machina for Voldemort? Were you expecting me to even go so far as to have Kyoka attempt to kill the soul piece, instead of letting it fly away for some other plot reason? Ah, fun, fun. **

**Nobody else noticed Adrian coughing up blood in the Forest during the ritual, to answer Dissenter's little question~ It was just a small reminder of the toll that magic is taking out on him from time to time, case by case.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to criticize, complain, and condemn the faults, flaws, and failings of my story, should any come to mind! Going too long without any particular criticisms makes me both complacent and conceited! Hehe. Remember, I always welcome observations and suggestions on types of scenes that I might want to implement to mix up the flow, more time spent on certain characters, plot holes that I should fill up, and etc.~ Though I'm perfectly happy if you guys feel as if the story is doing well enough so far~ Anyway, chapter tomorrow as promised~ Cheers!**


	51. HP:DP Chapter 50 - End of the First Term

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 50 – End of the First Term**

**Revision: As of 1/23/17, all pre-hiatus chapters (1-50) have been updated. New chapters are in progress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I probably would've left more plot holes than a piece of cheese (totally never heard that comparison before) while trying to come up with the plot and background. I probably have already anyway!**

Originally, the coast seemed clear and Adrian was prepared to set off for the confrontation with Quirrell alongside his friends. As much confidence as he held within them to take care of themselves, he would always feel more reassured if he was there just in case anything bad happened. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him. He never was a fan of fate.

While the others set off for the third floor corridor and were on their way to the Mirror of Erised, Adrian moved upwards to the location awaiting his arrival. Hogwarts was summoning him. He soon found himself in front of the blank wall that the entrance to the Room of Requirement formed upon. The door formed on its own this time around, a sign that he interpreted the gentle mental message properly.

As he crossed the threshold into the room, he was somewhat surprised. It was the room configuration that their group defaulted to when it came to training and studying in the Room of Requirements, with a minor difference. An extra table and chairs was set up in the middle, a tea set on top and prepared with hot beverage.

An elderly woman was seated at the table, with homely features and a gentle yet powerful aura of magic emanating from her body with minor fluctuations. Her long hair was silvery-grey, just as her staring pupils were. She beckoned for him to seat himself and he complied.

"You've done a wonderful job, Adrian. For the first time in decades, the standards and traditions held within these halls of education are no longer degrading. Headmaster Dumbledore has genuinely changed for the better, a task that even I imagined near-impossible…" the woman said with a gentle, satisfied smile. "And more change, change for the better, is soon to come through your influence."

Adrian took a sip of his tea before responding with a look of interest. "You flatter me too much... I never imagined that you would be able to feel so strongly about such worldly affairs, Lady Hogwarts."

"I can understand why you might have thought that," the woman replied, a look of reminiscence appearing in her eyes. "The Founders crafted me in their vision of a haven of safety for the persecuted wizards and witches of their time. I protected those who sought tutelage and peace within my halls, something seldom offered in the past. The Founders breathed life into me, layering wards and enchantments into my architecture and granting me the control I would need to fulfill my purpose. I followed the rules carved into my being and enforced equality, never wavering from my directive.

"Unfortunately, it could not last eternally," she said with a shake of her head. "As the seasons passed, I gradually weakened. As Headmasters passed through their tenure, they contributed a large variety of magics towards the safety of the children, reinforcing the ward scheme that protects the property and making various other changes, as their position allows. An admirable and understandable action, yet unknowingly, some of the alterations and derivatives they infused into my being weakened the connection I held to retaining my consciousness and holding onto my own magic.

"Many Headmasters have passed through since I last directly contacted any individual within my halls. My ability to replenish my strength through harnessing the magic gathered in my halls greatly inhibited by my damaged connection, I could only barely hold on. Despite the expenditure required by my very existence being relatively low, I needed to slowly repair my connection to my physical body and the magical world. Thusly, I was relegated to a passive role as I watched the world change around me. Originally, my goal was to return to my former state so I could continue my neutral role of maintaining the peace within the castle."

"When did it change?" Adrian asked. "You reached out to me, despite it conflicting with the ideals you used to hold. A silent protector acts reactively, not proactively."

"It was a gradual shift," Lady Hogwarts laughed. "No longer consumed by my duties, lacking the ability to do much more than simply observe, I finally discovered a sense of…connection to the children within my halls. In the past, I was too preoccupied with monitoring the entirety of Hogwarts simultaneously to appreciate the individuals who learned and lived within it. It was simply a duty. Now, it is more a desire. A desire to care for this castle, for the individuals who treat this as home, and for those whom treat it as home. As you might imagine, watching the steady decline of conditions within my halls and the misery and torment that my residents were forced to suffer was…unpleasant to me.

"When you arrived, Sovereign Heir, I saw hope. The magic within you was capable of restoring me far more capably than I could alone. While I am now able to manifest in this form, I am still not quite powerful enough." She raised a hand up, its corporeality deteriorating slowly. "Soon, I will fall into hibernation to regain my former state. It is at that point that I will be able to return to you the core capacity that I have borrowed. Before I returned to restoring myself to full capacity and became inaccessible however, I needed to warn you.

"The legacy of Salazar Slytherin stirs in the depths of the castle," Lady Hogwarts spoke seriously. "The shadows over the horizon encroach upon this land and I fear great danger will threaten the child next year… I am powerless to do anything, as even speaking to you for an extended period of time pushes my limits…"

Adrian smiled. "But I am not, correct? Rest assured Lady Hogwarts, I protect these hallowed halls of learning with my life."

The woman nodded, satisfied with his response. "Thank you. Should you discover the secrets that Salazar Slytherin left within the castle, you also stand to gain more information for that which you seek. The redemption of the late Lord Slytherin's name and a powerful heritage to stand at your side, to face off the challenges which threaten this haven and our world as a whole," Lady Hogwarts said knowingly. Her entire body flickered, signaling that she was running out of time.

She stared off into the distance for a moment before looking back into Adrian's eyes. "Your friends have completed their mission. You should return to them."

The purple-eyed boy nodded. "Good luck, Lady Hogwarts."

"Take care, young Adrian. Nurture those around you, for you will need their assistance, and far more to prepare for the future."

"Of course," Adrian said, turning around with a small grin. "I'm already working on it."

Lady Hogwarts simply smiled and bowed her head in acknowledgement before finally fading away. Adrian considered her words of warning as he departed from the Room of Requirement. The legacy of Salazar Slytherin…

He laughed out loud, though concern leaked through. While his memory of the events meant to occur next year were essentially gone, it was easy enough to guess what the threat in the upcoming year would be.

A legacy of Salazar Slytherin.

His past inclination to have Narcissa brew Mandrake Restorative Draughts.

"In all likelihood…a Basilisk," Adrian sighed. "How troublesome."

Just knowing about it wouldn't make handling one any easier, after all.

…..

"Honestly, who in their right mind would allow children to willingly put themselves in danger? Insanity at best, Albus! You should have never allowed them to convince you otherwise! Severus, Minerva, you as well! You should know better than to have let this happen!"

"Madam Pomfrey, we're fine, really," Iris spoke up, as the Medi-Witch inspected her. "Really, none of us even got touched at all. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore were all ready to come help us in case we needed it too."

The caring woman still frowned slightly, but her anger was quickly degrading. "Hmph, I won't be convinced until I've checked every last inch of you all. How could I call myself a certified Medi-Witch if I didn't? Hmph, I do hope that you won't make such foolhardy decisions whilst you're under my tutelage next year, Mister Longbottom, Miss Zabini. Medi-Wizards and Witches should do their best to avoid the harm of themselves and others, not encourage and accompany."

The two students laughed nervously. Ever since the group first made their decision to go through with skipping a year known to their professors, the staff never doubted their success, even those who had never come into personal contact with them. It was a result of the other professors speaking so highly of them to their colleagues. Thus, they had long since started considering the electives they would be picking up in the upcoming year.

Neville and Blaise expressed interest in attending the Healer elective class that Madam Pomfrey would be heading next year, with the assistance of professionals and aides from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The institution would be lending individuals to the school due to the re-emergence of new, potentially dangerous electives and to help teach an elective that would hopefully create a larger influx of aspiring Healers.

Details on electives were something they would be thinking more about over the summer, however, just as the rest of the group planned on doing. They all had their own ideas on which extra classes they would want to be taking.

Madam Pomfrey let up on her verbal barrage soon enough, opting to just focus on caring for the children. The three adults present were all sweating under the assault and were happy to be let go for some time. The children simply sat around and chattered slightly as they waited for their clearance to leave.

"Seems like you were successful. Good work guys."

All heads in the hospital wing turned to the approaching purple-eyed boy. Before any of his friends could say anything however…

"**ADRIAN VULPIS! You were the one behind all of this! Just you wait until I'm done with you!" **Madam Pomfrey thundered, glaring at the boy.

Adrian just sighed helplessly as he accepted his reckoning. He knew that the caring woman was just venting out her worries and had good intentions, so he didn't really mind. He imperceptibly glanced towards Harry's direction, though more specifically at the set of eyes poking out from his shadow.

He'd asked Kyoka and Kurama to refrain from sending him mental messages while he was away at his meeting, unless he was needed for an emergency. Evidently, nothing had gone badly, but…

'_The lazy one intervened. We failed to eliminate the soul fragment,'_ Kyoka said, directly into his mind.

He nodded in acknowledgement and just thought more about the future. There wasn't much that both of the foxes and him could do against a force like that at the present after all, much less Kyoka alone. It was unfortunate, but not completely unexpected. It had been too easy up until now, after all. Well, plans and preparations could be made later.

For now, it was time to sit through a thorough scolding.

…..

But, that was about all the unpleasantries of the year out of the way. The whole matter with Quirrell and the Mirror of Erised was settled and hushed up, with no one knowing about the happenings other than those directly involved.

The next few adventurous students who tried to give the forbidden third floor corridor another go before the end of the year would find no locked door and no giant, three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor within the room. When the students opened the trapdoor, they would be disappointed to find a simple storage cupboard filled with a random assortment of supplies.

Another surprise the student body faced was the absence of Professor Quirrell. While Adrian tried to give the man a chance for survival instead of outright killing him for his actions, he was still in the coma he entered when Voldemort's soul fragment left his body. The pitiable professor was sent off to St. Mungo's and put under an Auror guard in the event he did awaken, with the assistance of Director Bones. The purple-eyed boy could not in good conscience fault the man for whatever Voldemort's shade might have done to his mind, so he could only hope that Quirrell would recover.

The explanation that Adrian owed his friends about his secret tutelage of Susan and Hannah was postponed to later during the summer, when they would all meet up for some time, just like they had during Christmas Break. It was a good opportunity to explain a couple of things together, including Su Li's intent to join the group.

For the remainder of the year as the other students finished their exams, Adrian canceled their training sessions in the Room of Requirement. They just took the time to relax and have some fun together, now that they were done for the year. It was also a good chance for them to chat with and get to know their new additions.

Hermione was absolutely elated with Su Li's arrival, happy to have a fellow Ravenclaw present in the group, as they were now completely outnumbered by the other three House contingents within their group. The oriental girl didn't seem particularly thrilled with the crushing bear hug that the bushy-haired girl pulled her into, but Adrian could tell that she was secretly happy. They didn't have too much time with their new members unfortunately, but he planned to get everyone well-acquainted during the summer anyway.

Instead, it was time for them to attend the end-of-year feast.

As per agreement, the group of friends sat with their House mates for the feast, having made their way to the gathering together from their varying Common Room locations. The first thing the body of students flowing into the Great Hall noticed was the style of adornments. It was decked out in a myriad of colors, silver and green, gold and red, bronze and blue, yellow and black, reflecting all four Houses. The quartet of banners flew proudly behind the High Table, depicting the Slytherin serpent, Gryffindor lion, Ravenclaw eagle, Hufflepuff badger. A pair hung on each side of the High Table, facing the other, giving off a feeling of unity and camaraderie.

The confused students assumed that the Headmaster would explain when he arrived. For the first time in the recorded history of Hogwarts, there was no single House standing proudly in victory at the end of a school term. Eventually, the Hall filled up, everybody fitting comfortably into their House tables. Dumbledore arrived moments later and the babble between the students faded away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, a beaming smile present on his face. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…. You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts, should you wish to.

"Now, it is typically at this point that the house cup is awarded. You may be wondering, why the Great Hall is decorated in such a way. However, from this year onwards until further notice, the House Points system is abolished."

The students became unable to hold back their voices at this point, protests and shouts erupting all over the hall. The staff smiled helplessly, figuring that a commotion like this would occur. They could only hope that once the students were told of the reasoning, they would be satisfied just as they were when they were first notified of the changes. Dumbledore stood silently, eyes closed, allowing the students to continue venting their distress for a few more moments.

He felt as if they'd had enough time. "**SILENCE!"** the Headmaster spoke, voice booming through the room, his wand pointed into his throat.

The students settled quickly and Dumbledore spoke again. "Since the conception of the house points system, it has been a point of pride for the students to earn their House the glory of the house cup at the end of the term, providing friendly competition between the four Houses. Earning points spectacularly will earn you the respect and favor of your fellow Housemates. It promotes camaraderie between you and your fellow Housemates and enhanced the loyalty and sense of belonging you feel towards your House, your family here in Hogwarts.

"Yet at the same time, losing points spectacularly will earn you the scorn of your Housemates and you may even become ostracized. Competition is only separated from adversity by a slim line. When House loyalty becomes inflated, it breeds animosity and an unwillingness to reach outwards, meet people who could be the best of friends, rather than the worst of enemies. At what point did incentive become a necessity to incite pride in your House and camaraderie with your mates? When did this game between the Houses become a fully-fledged battle?

"Students who behave inappropriately shall be punished with detention, essays, and the like. Students who perform exceptionally shall be rewarded in manners to be determined. The house points system is officially suspended, pending further revision. Now, please, enjoy the wonderful meals and have a pleasant summer."

Needless to say, the year ended off with a bang. The students were listless. The lower years didn't understand the core of the matter well, but the upper years all acknowledged the issues that Dumbledore addressed. It was undeniable that the house points system had its negatives along with the few positives. The Headmaster was right. Why did they need to earn points to feel good about being where they were? Why did losing points incite so much dislike or even hatred towards or from their Housemates?

Everyone's thoughts were in a frenzy at the end of this year, and would be left that way as they received their exam results, packed up their belongings, and left the castle for the summer. Adrian wouldn't have had it any other way.

…..

**A/N: End of the school year~! We'll go over a few final things in the beginning of the next chapter (exam results, for one), but that's it for the school year! Needless to say, there's things to be explained further, new matters to address, and much fun ahead. Gotta start outlining the summer though…~**

**A comment on Luraso's review about Adrian's deteriorating health and those of you wondering about it: Let's just say that Adrian's health will be fluctuating a lot~ It all depends on his current status and the degree of magic he's using after all!**

**Yes, that's about it. I would like to sincerely thank all of you readers, followers, and favoriters for reading my story for so long. At Chapter 50 of Harry Potter: Divergent Paths, we've completed the first year and just about reached the 200,000 word milestone (though admittedly, a good amount is A/N babble :3). It feels amazing to have made it so far with the rest of you and I can only continue to do my best and improve. Hopefully, get rid of some of this inconsistency I'm suffering throughout this summer session as well. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **

**I'd like to go ahead and make a note here, however. I may end up taking a week to definitively outline this summer section of the story and try to get ahead on my school work. If I do end up committing to that decision, I'll leave a note on Monday. I do apologize for (potentially) making this decision, but I do hope you all will understand. Cheers!**


	52. HP:DP Chapter 51 - Resurgence

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 51 – Resurgence**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes in these parts!**

_It was beautiful. A wondrous, mysterious work of nature. It was a large clearing in a lush forest, a secret paradise hidden in the depths of isolation. Flowers and fruits of all colors dotted the trees and bushes scattered all around, some patterned, some dotted, all delicious to eat. They were a bounty from one of his many homes in the journey through time and space, one that he was pleased to bring back to those he loved. _

_A large mansion sat in the center of the area, surrounded by many smaller homes, all crafted from well-polished stones and exotic, colored timbers. Four ponds and one large lake filled the eyes with clear blue and the ears with pleasant splashing as fish swished around. Man-made pillars of stone formed neat walkways just above the surface of the waters._

_He could hear the sound of a warm fire crackling, tended to by a gentle woman with amber eyes and a figure that flickered like the flames. He could hear the curious and excited yips of his young kits as they played with the various strange beings that had grown to become his partners and family, all speaking in their various languages. _

_His furry ears twitched and his elegant tail swished around, as he heard and sensed people approaching, striking him with a sense of nostalgia. He remembered his fear as he revealed his true form to his loved ones. The rejection he awaited never came, even despite all the time that had passed since he'd seen them again. Only understanding and acceptance._

He needed to get back soon. He couldn't waste too much time here. He still had a mission.

_It had been many, many long years and he had finally done it. He'd done all that the sovereign beings could ever ask of him and he was free. They'd rewarded him graciously. Everyone he'd ever met in his travels had the chance to live with him in peace, for all eternity. Out of danger, forever in peace. Freedom from the shackles of destiny and burdens of fate that chased them all. Some accepted the choice, some respectfully declined. His friends. His comrades. His loves. His children._

_He turned around to face his loved ones. First and foremost were all of the women that he was lucky to call his wives. The idea of polygamy had been treated with varying reactions dependent on where he had met them, but they had overcome everything. What mattered was that they loved him as he loved them. He only regretted, in the past, that he could never give them as much individual time as they all truly deserved – a lifetime of love for every one of them. But now, he had an eternity._

_Then, there were his children. Some had chosen to stay in their varying realms to live out their mortal lives, whether it was to chase a dream, pursue their own true love, or achieve whatever else they set their mind to. Others of all ages had come with him, wanting to spend their time in the company of their parents. Some having fulfilled all they ever wished to and desiring a lifetime of peace. Some wanting some more time pampered before returning to the realms they came from, as was fully within their capabilities. Men and women, boys and girls, all devilishly handsome or divinely beautiful in his doting eyes. They stood by their mothers' sides, beaming smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the wonder of their perfect home._

Memories. He had left them behind, rending his heart asunder each and every time. No one would bear witness to his fits of agony as he reminisced over the past. His grief, his pain. He would put it aside for the present and the future.

_And finally, all of his friends that had wanted to come along. Men and women of all species, shapes, and sizes that were satisfied with their accomplishments, their adventures at his side or even apart. People that held a special place in his heart. Some desired battle, a level of combat they would only achieve by sparring with him or the other masters of combat and monsters of nature that resided alongside them. Others continued their chosen and mastered crafts in a world that didn't lust for their ability and fight over the chance to obtain them, as if they were only tools. The rest were like him, content with an eternity with their beloved family and dear friends. _

_Happiness, everlasting. He was content. Warmth filled his body, his heart, his soul. A personal, eternal, Eden. He…_

…tasted copper. Violently, he tore his body away from the unique mental indoctrination being forced upon him, the alien influence trying to draw him into another world. A dream-like, fake world. There was no time or place for such complacency. Not now in his life, perhaps not ever.

He swallowed the blood yielded form his cut inner mouth, ignoring the pain that he had utilized to break himself free. He got back up on his feet and let out a deep sigh, looking at the object that had influenced him so deeply. An ancient artifact of unknown origins, tall, ornate, awe-inspiring, and rimmed with gold.

The Mirror of Erised.

Adrian walked back to his original position in front of the mythical piece of furniture, looking directly into the glass. The reflection yield the same dreamscape, the same crowd of mirages that had nearly driven him insane just moments ago.

He smiled wryly as he felt the same probing feeling trying to encroach on his mind once again. He shoved it away with little to no trouble. Some people, like the goblins, might think he took pride in his physical ability for a child his age, which was had yet to reach maximum potential. Others, like his fellow wizards and witches, might believe that magic was his forte, exhibiting an understanding far beyond his years and wielding it with striking finesse and overwhelming strength. Only he, and by proxy Kurama and Kyoka, knew that his true prowess lay within the confines of the mind. Two lifetimes would do that to a person, and the two he'd lived were well-suited towards fine-tuning this aspect of his being.

The Mirror was a magical artifact, but the core of its power was mental. After experiencing it once, it would have no more control of him in the future than he allowed. The incident did make him re-think his plans for the artifact, however.

"**There should be no issues with continuing as planned," **a gentle voice spoke. **"You must remember, your past, **_**our **_**past, has been as much a detriment as a benefit to you, Adrian. Two lifetimes of knowledge, of power, of joy. Two lifetimes of regrets, of remorse, of helplessness. I can assure you that the children can handle whatever may be thrown at them, especially with us at their sides."**

"**Hmph. And you know this is a better alternative than many. Just as the brats wanted to face down the parasite themselves, you can't baby them forever," **the other growled. **"If they're willing to take on this little trial you've arranged for them, let them do so. They need to grow just as much as you do. This world may have room for naïve, irresponsible little brats to take their sweet time breaking out of their shell unlike ours, but that bunch of yours has better things to be doing. It's what they want and what they're going to need if this dump wants to stand any chance of not being obliterated. It's their fate,"** he finished with an expression as if he'd smelled something rotten.

Adrian waved the two foxes off with a sigh of frustration, eyes closed and rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

…..

Harry let out a sigh of relief. It was extremely peaceful in here, a feeling he didn't really expect. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that it was therapeutic in a way.

He typically kept to a few specific parts of the Vulpis Manor in between time with the family and practicing or doing homework with his sister and Adrian. The adults had similar routines. Sirius and Lupin frequented the training room in preparation for the courses they would begin teaching in the coming school year, with some visits to the library and taking refuge in the safe 'room' whenever Lupin required it. Andi had her own study filled with files and books of various kinds as she overlooked the finance reports from Gringotts amongst her work as the Regent of Adrian's Houses and preparing for her own course.

Cissa had her Potions and Alchemy lab, where she spent most of her time producing batches of potions that Adrian requested or she wanted to experiment with. Harry's only other reference to such a lab was Professor Snape's dungeon classroom. While the man had 'lightened up' during the year, his classroom was still as gloomy and foreboding as it always was. It might have been primarily due to the room's location in the castle's _dungeon_, but the Potions Master certainly didn't seem very inclined to change the fact.

That's why he found the astonishingly bright room that Cissa was gliding around in rather startling at first. Certain areas of the room had the light shaded or blocked off for the purpose of preserving ingredients and preventing potions from reacting badly, but the room itself had an energetic vibe for the most part.

"The potions are ready, Harry."

Narcissa's clear voice snapped the boy out of his thoughts. He turned around and emerald green eyes met two murky and foul-looking concoctions. Harry grimaced as he looked to Narcissa beseechingly.

"Please tell me those aren't the ones I'm drinking."

Narcissa chuckled slightly. "Unfortunately, they are. Severus sent over a special recipe for the conclusion of your nutrient and sight-repairing regimen. I accounted for the specifications of your person, and here we have the wonderful result. Are you sure you wouldn't rather mix it into your food later, as you usually do?" she asked.

Harry shuddered and shook his head fervently. "After looking at them, I don't think I'd be able to eat later knowing they got mixed into my food. I might as well get it over with."

Narcissa smiled and handed the potions over. "There's the brave boy I know. Left first, bottoms up."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He gulped down the first, face turning slightly green, before ingesting the second as quickly as possible. Narcissa retrieved the used bottles for cleaning and handed the boy some water. A small smirk was present on her face and an accusing stare from Harry was the cause, his hand held over his mouth in an effort to comfort himself.

"Why did you need to make it taste like strawberry?"

"I thought it would help with getting it down," Narcissa responded with an innocent hum.

"With that kind of texture?"

Narcissa grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Perhaps a small oversight on my part."

"I'm going to hate strawberries for at least a week now," Harry complained, but with a smile on the inside.

He owed a lot to Cissa. For sharing wonderful memories of his mother and not-so-wonderful, but hilarious, memories of his father. For working so hard for his sake, providing the majority of the doses he needed for his potions regimen. For being at Adrian's side and helping him with things that he couldn't handle.

And perhaps most importantly, caring for him like a mother in his first months of being with them all. Despite all the love and care they had to give to him, he had shied away from it all for a while. After the Will Reading, he took some time alone to process everything and understand what his new reality was. Even after that, he was hesitant to accept what they were all willing to offer. Narcissa was key to helping him out of his shell.

Growing up in the Dursley household, he had always been put down by Vernon and Petunia. If he ever outperformed Dudley, he would be punished. If he underperformed too badly, he would be punished. If he ever reflected badly on their 'normal' family, he would be punished. Locked away in his little cupboard under the stairs for longer, given less food. Attempts he made to get out of his situation through the school or police disappeared without a trace, his efforts gone to waste. It had all instilled within him a distrust of most adult figures and a deep sense of worthlessness. He began to feel as if he deserved what he was receiving, that he was incapable of garnering affection even if his parents were still alive.

Narcissa very carefully shattered that in a way that Adrian, Iris, and Andromeda never could. She reached out to him slowly, made small gestures to show him that he was worth more than he could ever believe in that dismal past. It was the catalyst to everything. The feeling wasn't even fully resolved when the school year began, but she never stopped caring. It seemed like an eternity before he would be able to shrug off some of the responses he'd formed over the years, but an eternity didn't seem so bad with the others at his side.

Pulling little pranks on the other was something that had started more recently, Iris joining in whenever she was around. It made him happy to see that she was getting better too. Even he knew that ten years of being in a situation like Narcissa's would have been more than enough to leave some unseen scars on a person. While he couldn't take an active role in helping Narcissa on that front, Adrian was evidently taking care of her well.

Narcissa and Harry headed back upstairs to re-join Sirius and Remus, who were ready and waiting for some training.

…..

The others had spoken of it for many days already, though he lost track of the number. The more experienced ones predicted a few short months, given their general lifespans. The time ticked ever so slowly for him, however. Agonizingly so. The others were not as concerned as him, as his duty was not theirs. He had always been different. It could be another second, it could be another day, or it could be another week before he was released. The anxiety was nearly unbearable.

He needed to hurry. Many people would be in grave danger if he could not deliver what he had heard to the appropriate people. But first, he needed to notify someone very important. Quickly, quickly, he urged. And then it went, with a snap he felt all the way to the core. The others gasped and disappeared, a location already in mind after their previous contract.

He, however, had a mission that no pain would stop him from accomplishing. He disappeared, only to quickly reappear in a random house in Diagon Alley. He asked around for clues, hints, sightings, any sort of information to guide him in the right direction from his contacts. Some were hesitant to answer, some were weary of this seemingly-deranged individual. But one was willing and able to yield an answer, letting it slip in their awe of his behavior.

"Vulpis Manor."

He quickly searched for the location in his mind, calling on his magic to aid him. Yet try and try as he might, he couldn't find it. This wasn't a situation he'd ever run into before. He was beginning to panic. If he didn't hurry, it might be too late. Maybe he already left, not even aware of the danger he would be sending himself into. Even as he worked himself into an anxious fit, his magic resonated deeply, sending out an unrecognizable pulse in the world. A source of magic elsewhere pinged back like a radar and suddenly, he felt a connection. He felt an establishment to a mystical location that was somehow able to escape his senses before. And he popped.

…..

"So, where's Iris at?" Sirius asked curiously. "She's usually awake by now."

"She said she'd be sleeping in a little bit today," Harry replied. "Which is kind of weird for her, but I guess everybody has their day or two."

Narcissa opened her mouth to contribute, but a loud pop interrupted her speech and drew the attention of all four of them standing in the middle of the practice room, getting ready for a fight. The appearing form dismissed some of their initial caution as they recognized shabby clothes, long ears, and a short figure.

A house elf. The seemingly-confused intruder looked around himself bewilderedly for a few moments, as if in awe at something surrounding him, before spotting a certain black-haired, green-eyed boy that matched a description just like the stories he'd been told. His bulging green eyes seemed to impossibly grow a little large as he opened his mouth.

"Harry Potter, so long has I wanted to meet you, sir! But sir, there is great danger and you must not return to Hogwarts, sir!" the little figure shouted in a high-pitched voice that seemed to echo through the mansion.

Narcissa's mouth continued gaping open inelegantly for a moment longer before she recognized the little intruder standing before her. "Dobby?"

…..

**A/N: Ayeeee, first new chapter in a long while. Not much to say here, but I'd like to apologize for the wait folks. Technically speaking, I said "in the next week" in my last edit, which does include the weekend. ;D**

**And hey, it's our favorite, loyal little house elf, Dobby! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and even if you didn't, I'd love to hear some feedback on my first work in a while. Too wordy for your liking perhaps? Or maybe not descriptive enough and too vague on some details? Let me know through reviews or PMs if you have the time, and I'll be sure to consider it carefully! Please do follow and favorite if you think my story's good enough to attract your attention, it is really encouraging. ;D**

**And a bit late, but I'd like to give a thanks to the 17 communities that do have me added into their lists. Glad I was worthy of making it onto your personal story storages ;) or communities, whichever is the case! Next chapter should also be within the week, maybe even two if I were to be optimistic! :D Ciao, and thank you for your time.**


	53. HP:DP Chapter 52 - On Our Own Time (1)

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 52 – On Our Own Time (1)**

**Disclaimer: And, as readers love ever so much, we take a brief-yet-not-so-brief break from real-time action to bring you a look at what some of our beloved other characters are doing on the side! One might call it filler, another might call it development. Some people love it, some people hate it, but in the end, all people need to deal with it. Even myself. ;D Also, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Note: While working on this chapter, I remembered that I made a rather large error timeline-wise, which I've removed from the corresponding chapter. More details on my oopsy after the chapter. Good for you if you catch it! ;D Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

She hated being alone. It felt suffocating to her. She clung like a child deprived of a loving family, which wasn't unordinary for somebody that grew up in an orphanage, she supposed. There was something more to the feeling than just that, something she couldn't quite grasp. She had no logical reason to feel such a way when Adrian had been with her for all those years, after all.

He was like the brother she never had while they lived in the orphanage…but it was different now. Part of the reason why she was currently rolling around in the sheets.

When they found Harry, she felt as if they recovered a piece of her that she was always missing, even though she had never known about him before that day. The day Adrian decided that she deserved to try and find her family even while he still lacked one. The day the purple-eyed boy became less like a brother and more like a…well, boy. The day everything changed. It was decidedly weirder when the person you were closest to than anybody else in the world suddenly became a member of the opposite gender. She felt her face flushing again, before shaking it off with a bit more rolling around on the bed, sighing as she calmed down and came to a stop.

Here she was, Iris Potter, thinking about a boy and goofing around in her bed, while the boy in question was probably out there, working on keeping them all safe one way or another. He gave their entire group a year of peace, time to just be the children they were, enjoying school with not a thought towards anything else. As much as he did trained them to be the best they could be, he never expected them to join him. He wanted to carry the burden alone.

She wouldn't let him. None of them would.

A warm green glow filled the room as she focused her mind and reached into her mindscape. It was but a moment before a warm, golden flower came into her sight, floating peacefully near the manifestation of her core. A year ago, she was confused by the comforting, yet unfamiliar entity hidden within her. It had been much larger back then, in the shape of an orb, and her first instinct had been to go for Adrian to help. She quickly bit back that inclination, knowing that it wouldn't harm her and determined to explore the issue without needing Adrian's help.

Through experimentation, she found that the orb was slowly fusing into herself, strengthening her magic and providing tiny bits of knowledge and insight as the year progressed. As she continued to consolidate the mysterious source of energy, she came to a sudden realization one day of what it was. A flash of fiery red hair and gentle green eyes was all she needed.

By some miracle of magic, she had inherited a portion of her mother's power and knowledge. Warm tears flowed that day as the orb blossomed into the form of a lily.

She let out a deep breath as the glow around her body faded. Having reached another milestone in her own understanding and usage of magic, she unlocked her ability to consolidate more of her inheritance, shrinking the lily flower ever so slightly. She freshened herself up and dressed for the day, hearing some sort of high-pitched voice echo through the manor as she finished up.

A smile worked itself onto her face as she pushed open the door, ready to see what was going on. A gentle wind blew past her, brushing her shoulder and hair softly as it went.

"I'll make you proud, mom."

…..

"You know dear, we were hoping you would be surprised with coming to France a year early. You took it in stride much better than expected."

"When you go to a boarding school full of wizards and witches, you learn to get used to weird things happening very rapidly, mum," a brown-haired girl replied with a prideful chortle. No longer would she allow her parents the pleasure of making her jump. "Though the trip has been amazing so far and I never imagined we would visit a nudist beach!"

A brow raised. "Honey, if you've really enjoyed it so much, I don't think that you would have had your head stuck in those books for half the time by now."

At that, the girl raised her head slightly over her book, staring back at her parents with accusing glares. "As much as I respect the culture of the nudists, I am a 12-year old child. While I may have come to terms with seeing random strangers in the nude, it _does not_ mean I wish to stare at my parents wearing naught but their birthday suits. I find the beach quite enjoyable without needing to divert my eyes elsewhere," Hermione responded, ducking her head back down. "Besides, this an assignment from Adrian," she added matter-of-factly.

Her hand glowed discretely at her side. The pen she was concealing to her side floated up and wrote into the notebook at her side while she continued reading, humming peacefully. A gleam of interest came to life in Momma Granger's eyes, while Papa Granger huffed slightly.

"So, who is this Adrian kid anyway? His name came up more than a few times in your letters back," Mr. Granger asked suspiciously, imaginary shovel at the ready.

Hermione peeked out over her book again, as if the question affronted something sacred. "Adrian is one of my closest friends and the one who ensured my first year at Hogwarts was much pleasant than I would have otherwise expected. I've made more friends and acquaintances than I ever imagined thanks to his help when we were little more than strangers." She huffed. "Insinuating that I would taint my respect and gratitude for him with some sort of pre-pubescent puppy love would be a disgrace to the vaunted mentor-mentee relationship of literature and life! It would be similar to the notion that Watson coveted Holmes or even Bilbo and Gandalf."

The elder Grangers somewhat greened at the thought of the latter pair and was thoroughly convinced. The missus, however, could feel something going on with her baby girl, and it would be a shame on the honor of a prying mother to not poke around a bit more.

"All right, fine. But surely, there must be somebody that's caught your interest," Mrs. Granger said with a calm smile. "There's no shame in having a little bit of interest at your age, Hermione. You are mature enough to have thought about it by now. Hm…maybe that nice boy that stopped by during Christmas break with his sister? Harry Potter?"

Bingo. Hermione didn't dignify the inquiry with a verbal response, but the slight reddening of her cheeks was confirmation enough for the smirking woman. She cooed as she imagined beautiful brown-haired, green-eyed little babies. She didn't want to see any for about eight or more years, but her instinct couldn't resist imagining some cute little grandchildren. Her husband simply sighed, but accepted that his little girl was still growing up, shedding a silent tear in his mind.

Hermione scoffed at the sight of her melodramatic parents, returning to the fourth of a set of seven books that Adrian had given to her a week after their break began. It was an activity he thought she might find fun while she was vacationing with her parents and couldn't actively practice wand magic. She had already read all of them once, having found the contents rather interesting and the wizard in the spotlight of each book quite astonishing. She even developed a bit of admiration for the man before remembering what Adrian told her.

'_It's not about what most people see. Sometimes, the most important detail is what you don't see.'_

It wasn't an incredibly cryptic message, but it was the only hint he'd given her. She knew she was searching for something hidden in the books, but she didn't know what. The notepad on her side was filled with details of varying significance. Analyses of various literary devices used in the book, dates of major events, and other little tidbits of information that might be important. Throughout the process, she was actively focusing on her Occlumency, straining to comprehend facts she might be missing and organizing the information into noticeable trends. Relying on her natural memory might have been more effective than using Occlumency in the end, but she felt as if she might make a breakthrough in the art soon.

Either way, it would take some time before she was done with the books which novelized the fabulous and exciting adventures of one Gilderoy Lockhart. Hopefully she would be done before their trip in France ended. They might even have the opportunity to explore the magical community of France. Maybe she would make a new friend while they spent the rest of their time leisurely. That would be fun.

…..

A somewhat forced smile was on his face as he waved goodbye to the man leaving through the fireplace. The wizard had left in high spirits, happy to hear the good news about the past year, and promised to find some sort of gift in congratulations before setting off.

It was hard to hold anything against a person who wished you the best, but some things were hard to forgive. Throughout his childhood of being a presumed Squib, he was put in a number of dangerous situations by his Uncle Algie in careless attempts at inciting some evidence of accidental magic. Thrown off the pier, held a few inches from a dreadful-smelling plant, dangled out the window, and, of course, falling out of said window when clumsy Uncle Algie got distracted.

While the final incident finally sparked his accidental magic, a joyous occasion for the relatives and his Gran, he never had completely let the rather traumatizing incident go deep down in his heart. But, he handily cleared up the misunderstanding after working up the courage to address the issue with his Gran, learning that there had been a safety precaution set up each and every time. While he still didn't appreciate the attempts, it was one of those situations where you forgave, but didn't forget.

"Neville."

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He shook his head thoroughly, cursing Adrian. It felt like the purple-eyed boy's weird 'pondering things silently' disease was spreading to everybody recently. Refusing to go into another 'pondering state' about some instances where his other friends exhibited the same thing, he quickly brought his attention to the source of the voice.

"Yes Gran? Is something wrong?" Neville asked in concern, noting the serious look on her face.

Augusta Longbottom stared at her grandson for a few moment, just taking in the details of his face. The Neville Longbottom that left for his first year of Hogwarts was a chubby, cowardly little boy that filled her with anxiety for his safety. The one that returned was a reassured, capable young man with all he needed to grow into the next Lord Longbottom that she had always hoped he would become. There was only one thing that he was missing.

"Nothing's wrong, dear. I've just been thinking," the Longbottom Matriarch responded with a reassuring and rare smile, "of what your friend has accomplished. And what he seeks to do in the future."

Neville nodded, but could tell that she was leading into something. Ever since the small meeting between them, Susan and Madame Amelia Bones, and Adrian during Christmas break, her Gran had changed. She started giving him lessons on the responsibilities he would hold as Lord Longbottom, the politics that went on within the Wizengamot and Ministry, and other relevant things. While he didn't know everything about what Adrian was doing and _could do_ with his influence as Lord Slytherin, he was perfectly aware that his friend was making waves in the world outside of Hogwarts.

"The restrictions on the Hogwarts curriculum that the Ministry imposed after the last Wizarding War were lifted because of him, right?" Neville asked, thinking about one of the biggest acts in the Wizengamot that he was privy to.

"Yes, and there is even more to come," Madame Longbottom responded. "Lord Adrian Slytherin-Vulpis…intends for great change to come to magical Britain. However, monumental shifts in what we have known as tradition for decades, maybe even centuries, will not come without violent ripples lashing back." Her gaze sharpened on her grandson, straightening his back out. "Are you ready to be so close to the center of everything, Neville?" Her eyes softened. "You can still back out, you know. You could be going headfirst into a whirlpool of depths unknown. You don't need to hold such responsibility. I can still protect you, just as I have always tried to."

Neville grinned and responded without a moment's hesitation. "I might not know what I'm getting into, but what I do know is that Adrian's always had my back when I needed him. And even if I didn't, I know Harry and Iris will follow him wherever he goes, and for good reason. I wouldn't give up my best friends for the world." The boy patted his chest softly and proudly. "The bond between House Potter and House Longbottom will never falter. My father and mother took those words to heart, just as I will."

While the Matriarch held it back well, she was on the verge of tears. She wished that her son and daughter-in-law were able to see this moment, one that reassured her that Neville would put his inheritance to good use. She retrieved a green and brown notebook from her pouch, holding it preciously.

The moment Neville saw the object, he felt a sense of familiarity about it. Even from here, he could smell the scent of something he had grown up with. The Longbottom Greenhouse.

Augusta walked over to her grandson slowly, placing the notebook into his opened hands. He turned it around in his grasp and admired the smooth cover, unblemished by a title. Neville looked to his Gran for an explanation.

"That notebook," Madame Longbottom began, "is a compendium of knowledge from both of your parents." She smiled fondly at the memory. "Before taking up their wands as Aurors for the good of the common people, Frank and Alice began this journal together in their shared love for Herbology. Your father was a researcher and supplier of magical fauna, whilst your mother used her Mastery for the purpose of healing, assisting at St. Mungo's. They recorded discoveries, newly found applications, theories, and all that their brilliant minds could generate into that book. When the War began, their talents branched off into more combat-oriented applications of what they already knew.

While Frank and Alice were exceptional with their magic, in no way were they a match for the raw prowess of Him," Augusta said gravely. "Their narrow escapes and close encounters were only rendered non-fatal through their ingenuity and experience with a field that He found below himself to study. That notebook is the only remnant of your parents' machinations, all of their prior work destroyed that fateful night in their last defense." She let out a deep breath and gave Neville a moment to digest all that she had said before continuing. "I never had the same love or talent for Herbology that your parents developed, so I simply kept it hidden. I apologize for keeping this from you for so long, Neville, but I wanted certainty that Frank and Alice's legacy would be fully appreciated before passing it onto you. The selfish decision of an old and foolish woman."

A tear slid down Neville's face as he tightly gripped the item in his hands. One of the last memories of his parents. And of her dear children.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Gran," the boy said with a soft smile adorning his face. "I'll make you all proud."

…..

She sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time as she sat around in her office, working on her next piece. There was nothing particularly wrong with her. She was free to work as peacefully as she always, comfy in the furnishings she'd acquired through her various means. Sometimes it was hard to not help yourself when you could sneak into mostly anywhere you wanted and get out scot-free.

She'd even been given the rights to the coverage of the trial not too long ago, the release of one Sirius Orion Black, Pureblood Scion and Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, from his wrongful imprisonment on the charge of murder of twelve Muggles and betrayal of James and Lily Potter.

Rita Skeeter, by all rights, should have been a very happy witch, were it not for one little thing that was bugging her. She'd finally been caught.

She'd learned one of the juiciest pieces of information she could have ever hoped to wriggle her hands onto and produce an article on, but the same information was what was hanging around her neck like a noose. She knew who Lord Slytherin was. The issue was, of course, that Lord Slytherin knew who and what she was.

Being trapped in a jar really was uncomfortable. Being shaken around like the little beetle she was at the time was even more so.

She might have the tiny leverage of Lord Slytherin's identity, but it was nothing in comparison to what he had on her. The charge of being an unregistered Animagus, the wrath and lawsuits that would follow from all the victims of her spying, and all the force that Lord Slytherin could indirectly muster against her without a trace, not that it would even be necessary. Her fragile shell could only take so much of a beating before the penalties outweighed the benefits.

So here she was, doing her job normally. She wrote articles and wrote them with spicy spins, but that was all. No more spying for the time being (he would be watching, he told her) and that she would need to do whatever he might need her to do. She really couldn't imagine what that might mean.

Her door suddenly slammed open unceremoniously. Her eyes darted up and she stopped her dictation of the next work, quickly removing the sound effect that was just written into her parchment. Her brow twitched as she realized that she didn't recognize the person who had just so rudely intruded upon her personal office.

"Excuse me girlie, but do you know where you are or who you just so rudely interrupted?" Rita asked rhetorically, ready to let out her frustrations on the unassuming young girl that she was staring at.

She was somewhat surprised when the girl spoke first, still looking around the glamorous room that she'd walked into. "You're Rita Skeeter, right? I hope you aren't just some random thief that happened to be in her office. I feel like a thief would need a little less make-up though, it's a bit too much, you know?" the girl responded with a cheeky grin, taking a seat in the comfy armchair in front of said woman's desk.

One of Rita's heavily penciled eyebrow twitched again. "Now look here, you impudent little –"

"Oh, by the way. I'm a friend of Adrian Vulpis," the girl added. "And he said the key word is Betelgeuse."

Rita froze and cleared her throat, pausing her sentence. She forced a smile onto her face and composed herself, clenching her hands together into a fist, shaking with both annoyance and fear.

"Of course, a friend of Mister Vulpis. What might your name be, little lady? I apologize for any offense I might have caused with my impetuous statement not long ago," Rita said through gritted teeth.

The girl giggled. "Right. Since we'll be working together for a while and you really wouldn't want to try anything against me or your little secret's going to be gone, my name is Tracey Davis," she said pleasantly.

Ah. The little brat who was friends with the eldest daughter of the House Greengrass. She'd researched the newest year of Hogwarts, of course, in search of anything interesting she might be able to write about, so the name was no stranger to her.

"Right. So, what might I be able to do for you?" Rita asked with a sigh.

"Teach me. About journalism, writing, and information gathering," Tracey said straight-forwardly.

"You can't seriously be asking me to baby-sit you," Rita said, mouth gaped open slightly. "Of all the things…"

"I mean it, you know," Tracey said, getting up onto her feet. "Adrian gave me the information on you because he figured I would have the most benefit out of talking with you and I plan on getting every little bit I can. As much as he doesn't like the way you bug people, he still acknowledges your skill as a reporter, writer, and thief, and I'm here to learn why that is."

"And what, I'm just going to have to deal with it or the authorities get notified?" Rita asked exasperatedly. "Fine, whatever. As long as you stay out of my way."

Tracey snickered. "Now, now, don't be like that. I can be helpful, you know."

She gestured her hand upwards and the various papers and pens lying all around Rita's desk floated upwards, before floating around in the same motions that she began making. Loops, diagonals, crisscrosses, fast, slow, shaky, stably. The reporter watched the show of wandless magic in awed stupefaction.

Tracey placed the objects smoothly back on Rita's desk in the exact places she'd lifted them from and smirked. "Also, Adrian said people who've just lived their lives on the up-and-up are off-limits, but he said he'd let you help yourself to some of the seedier people that we come across. However, I do get a share and we have to return anything that was stolen in the first place."

Rita's eyes gleamed underneath her bejeweled glasses. Maybe this could work out well, after all.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get started, child! Our first lesson will be on disguises… You don't want to have an appearance that people will remember on the off-chance that you are seen somewhere you shouldn't be, after all. And of course, we won't be using magical means. There's the chance those will be detected, after all."

Tracey grinned. This would be fun. She liked her own fair share of mischief, after all.

…..

'Why now?' was the question she wanted to ask, but she already knew the answer. It was why she'd agreed to the request in the first place, hoping that her niece would be able to better protect herself. She was under no illusions with her experience in law enforcement. While the opposing movement seemed cowed for the moment, cornered animals could lash out fiercely. Even if the current state of affairs wasn't enough to provoke such a response, it was only inevitable.

It was such a situation that brought Madame Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, sitting in front of her dear little niece right now. Both redheads were drinking tea peacefully, simply enjoying their time together as they waited for their company to arrive. Amelia seldom as much time as she wished to spend with Susan, but she understood the burdens that came with Amelia's job and was simply grateful for the time they did have together.

"So, tell me about your year at Hogwarts, Susan. I've been so wrapped up in all of the Ministry business that I haven't had much time to hear about it. Did you have fun?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"It was great, Aunt Amy," Susan responded happily. "Everything that I imagined it would be. Our boat ride into Hogwarts was beautiful and the castle was just as amazing as you said it would be. Finally learning more magic was amazing too, aside from all the essays we have to write all the time," she said, sticking her tongue out in feigned disgust.

Amelia chuckled. "Well, all play and no work would be a horror to behold in a school filled with hyperactive little children," she joked, inciting a giggle from her niece. "And how about your friends? Have you been making a lot of them?"

"Lots!" Susan responded, before her expression dampened slightly. Some concern surged onto Amelia's face, but let her niece continue first. "Too many, I guess. Hufflepuff is great, everybody's usually working hard or talking happily. But some of them feel empty, you know? Like they wanted to 'be friends' just because they had something to prove to someone else. And they usually do their best to hide it from the first years, but there are divisions in the House. Even Cedric's part of it, even though he doesn't seem to like it either," she said with a sigh. Susan panicked when seeing the deep worry in Amelia's eyes however, and quickly waved away the mood and smiled.

"But it's not always like that! Hannah and I are having a lot of fun together though. And we met Tracey too! She's usually off with Adrian and the others, but she's really fun to talk to. We thought she would be scarier at first, since the Davis family was technically with the Dark families, but she's really nice!"

Amelia let out a brief sigh of relief. House Hufflepuff seemed all bright and cheery at times, but it had its own issues to deal with. She was glad that Susan didn't seem too caught up in all of that. However, she did bring up a subject that she was trying to refrain from asking about, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. It didn't help that Susan beamed particularly when she touched on the subject, justifying it in her mind a bit more.

"You mentioned Adrian and his little group at school? If you don't mind my asking, would you tell me what they're like? I only know a little bit about him from our little get-together at Christmas, so I'd love to hear more."

"Oh, of course!" Susan said with energy. "Like I said before, Tracey Davis is in their group. She's the most bubbly of the bunch and best friends with Daphne Greengrass, one of the three Slytherin's in the group. Daphne's usually pretty cold and looks hard to talk to, but I've seen her lighten up before and she's really pretty when she does. And if Tracey likes her, I'm sure she's really nice when you get through the shell. Blaise Zabini is another Slytherin and he's pretty mysterious. His expression doesn't change too often, but he contributes his own to the group. And then Draco Malfoy joined them like halfway through the year, though he's not always with them. He doesn't seem as mean as I thought he would be, but he doesn't go out of his way to be nice. The scuttlebutt has it that he runs his own little group in House Slytherin, but I don't know too much about that."

Amelia raised a brow, but let it go. One thing was on her mind though. "You said _three_ Slytherins of the group. What about Adrian?"

Susan giggled and looked at her aunt with a sly grin. "Well, you know. Adrian is _THE_ Slytherin, so I didn't count him! I know you want to know about him the most, so I'm saving him for last!"

Amelia simply chuckled at her niece's reasoning and gestured for her to continue.

The girl obliged. "Then there's Hermione Granger, the brains of the group and the only Ravenclaw." This was met with a skeptical look. "Well, they're all really smart. But they usually have their own subjects that they're all good at, like Daphne's better at Transfiguration than Charms and DADA and stuff. Hermione usually does just as well in everything that I see her in and I swear she knows _everything_. A few of the other first years call her a know-it-all behind her back sometimes, but I think she's cool. She even looks around the room just to check if anybody else wants to answer first before she does. She's helped me a few times in class before and she's really nice about it." At this point, Susan paused a moment and leaned in, signaling Amelia to do the same. She complied with a bemused expression. "And don't tell anyone, but she definitely has a crush on Harry Potter. Hannah and I are pretty sure he likes her back too, but Tracey won't tell us anymore about it," Susan said with a grin. "It's really cute how they blush as each other."

Amelia shook her head with a small smile. Ah, youth. "So, how do the young Lions fit into everything? It sounds like quite a diverse group."

Susan's grin widened ever further. "Well, Neville Longbottom's part of the group and I'm pretty sure Hannah has a little crush on him. He's really nice and he was really quiet and nervous all the time in the beginning of the year, but it looks like he's opened up a lot with the others."

Amelia nodded. "I thought as much when I saw him again during Christmas. He seemed like a new person from what I remember of the kid. You can't imagine how much I've been hearing from Madame Longbottom about him as of late."

Susan laughed. "Harry and Iris have been good for him," she said, remembering what he was like during their occasional play dates way back when. "They're usually together with Neville whenever they aren't with the others. The two are basically inseparable – if you see one, the other isn't usually far behind."

"Oh?" Amelia smiled slightly. "Kind of like James and Lily back in the day. Well, not the same thing, obviously."

Susan made a face and a bleh sound. "Right. Anyway, the two are basically opposites. Iris is really outgoing and active, and awesome at Charms, not far behind with Potions. There's this weird gleam in her eyes occasionally when she's brewing away. I swear she has something to do with the Weasley Twins and their test products. They have the same gleam in their eyes sometimes. Harry's pretty quiet and keeps to their group for the most part, though he's not afraid to talk to other people when he needs to. Nothing like anybody expected, but that's probably a good thing. His eyes really shine when he's at work in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he's got a knack for Transfiguration. They're both really protective of their friends though and their relationship with Adrian feels a lot deeper than _just_ friends with how they look at him, but I don't know too much about that." Susan clasped her hands together and a fawning look came out in her eyes. "They even have a cool nickname ever since the incident at Halloween – the Twin Lions!"

Amelia just sighed. Kids. "I can't imagine they know, or I'm sure they would've put an end to it by now. That's a horrible nickname."

"Really?" Susan asked, looking like a kicked puppy. "But Adrian was the one who spread it around. I thought it sounded cool, at least."

A loud slap resounded in the room as palm met forehead. The image of a snickering fox popped up in Amelia's head. "Of course he did. So? Anything you can tell me about Mr. Vulpis?"

Susan nodded vigorously, a serious look in her eyes as she leaned forward. "Lots. Almost nobody in the castle outside of his House even knows about the whole Lord Slytherin thing, first of all. As much as the Slytherins do a good job of hiding how they look at him, some people noticed and lots of rumors are flying around about it. I think the Slytherin House, the staff, and his friends know about it, but the other three Houses don't have anything solid.

They don't even think he leads their little group. He's usually positioned in the middle and most people think Iris and Harry are the ones in charge. From what I can tell, they all treat each other equally, but Adrian's definitely the one with the most say. In our classes, he's usually third or fourth to finish up, but I never let that fool me even in the beginning. I never knew how good he was, but I was pretty sure that he was far ahead of the others anyway."

Amelia smiled. "Had your eye on him ever since the beginning then, Susan? Should I be concerned?" The young golden red-haired girl pouted. The elder woman simply smirked, but her expression became serious. "But, I've heard enough and our guest should be here soon. Just one last question for you, Susan. Why did you decided to do all of this? Ask for his tutoring during the school year? Ask for me to arrange for one of my Aurors to train you now? What are you planning on going into?"

Susan schooled her expression as well. The answer was readily available. It was almost always on her mind. "I don't remember exactly when it was, but I don't think I'll ever forget what I saw. One day, I found their little group in the Library. I figured it was just a random study and homework session, you know? I was still out of sight and was going to say hi, but I stopped myself."

"Why?" Amelia asked as her niece's head dipped down for a moment.

"It was the look on their faces," Susan responded after a little bit longer, her face smiling softly. "Hogwarts was exactly what I dreamed of. I was learning magic with my best friend, Hannah, and making more friends almost every day. I could've imagined myself doing it for the rest of my life.

They woke me up. They didn't even need to say anything. It was what they were seeing that did. There was suddenly this look in their eyes, all at the same time, like they were gazing into the future. A future I couldn't understand. I thought about it for a while after that.

That's when I figured out that not all of my 'friends' were really friends and a lot of other things. I decided I wanted to be a part of what they had just a bit before Christmas. Learning more about the truth behind Adrian was just the final thing that tipped me over.

Learning from Adrian opened up my eyes to a lot of things. Showed me just how much I'll need to work if I want to catch up to the rest of them at all. I don't want to be left behind. And that's enough for me now."

Amelia watched her little niece for a few more moments before closing her eyes, just thinking about her words. Unfortunately, time refused to stop moving and the sound of flames flickering filled the room. Amelia opened her eyes as they both turned towards the fireplace. Green fire licked the air as a figure spun out of the fireplace, feet thumping solidly on the ground, arms outstretched.

"And she sticks the landing!" the woman announced magnificently, taking a few mock bows to an invisible audience.

Amelia's brow twitched ever so slightly and cleared her throat. Their visitor jolted upright from her tenth bow and turned rigidly towards her hosts, bringing one arm swiftly to her head in a salute. She noticed the girl sitting across from her superior and gave her a little wink. She beamed as she elicited a giggle from whom she assumed was the rumored niece of her Department Head. A shame that she had graduated just this year. It also brought to mind another meddlesome little brat, but that was for later. She needed to greet her superior appropriately.

She grimaced in preparation for what she needed to say. "Auror Nymphadora Tonks, reporting for duty, Madame Bones!" Her hair swapped from its energetic orange color and flowing style to her 'violently' violet color and short, spiky style in response to her annoyance.

Amelia nodded with approval. "Auror Tonks. At ease." The woman in question nodded and relaxed. "Are you fully briefed on your new assignment?"

"Yes, m'am," she responded. "I'm to act as an Auror escort and trainer to one Susan Bones, niece of Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in a more expansive test of the Protective Services functionality of the DMLE, reserved for persons of high sensitivity and potential risk due to affiliations with personnel of high distinction. This assignment is indefinite until dismissal by the appropriate authority, and in effect as of now."

"Good," Amelia responded, satisfied with her answer. "We'll discuss the details later. You may begin with Susan's training now. She can lead you to the training room."

Tonks saluted and gestured for Susan to lead. The redhead glanced at her aunt, who simply smiled and nodded.

"Get going, Susan. You have a lot of work to do if you want to catch up."

Her niece beamed and quickly guided her new tutor away, excited to get started. The door to the room opened and shut as they left, voices echoing in the hall as they started chatting. Amelia simply sighed as she got up and returned back to her desk, the tea cups on the table already vanished by the house elves.

"A future I want to be a part of…" Amelia muttered, picking out a document she'd filed away earlier after she sitting down in her chair. "Guess I still have things to learn," she said with a forlorn smile.

Her hand grasped towards a stamp on the table. A moment of hesitation stayed her hand, but she shook it away. The future was unknown, but what she did know is that she didn't want to live a life of regrets. She stamped and signed the document for approval, then placed it with the other papers she would bring back to the Ministry later for filing.

The header of said document read – _Re-Instatement Request: Sirius Orion Black, Auror._

…..

**A/N: Yay! People! Don't you guys just love learning more about other people? I know I came across a lot of interesting ideas while writing this chapter and thinking about the second part. But no worries, those of you who aren't too interested by chapters of these style, the next will be an interlude from this interlude. In short, back to the main plot!**

**About the continuity error I had (skip this paragraph, or even the rest of the A/N, if you aren't interested~ Next chapter teaser in the next paragraph though, mwahahaha), it was concerning our very own Nymphadora Tonks and a brief paragraph I had about her in Chapter 34 (though it's no longer there! :D). I stated that she was still in Hogwarts for the entirety of our main cast's first year, as a brief slip in my memory as I tried to work out a reason for Andromeda being home away for so long. I realized in the writing of this one that Tonks was actually graduating in 1991 rather than in school for the full 1991-1992 school year, so I went back and made the change. We'll explore her side of the story in the future~**

**Anyway, teaser for the next chapter. We'll have our conversation with our favorite little elf, make a little trip into our favorite ominous forest (unless I make a new ominous forest at some point that you'll totally love :D), and other fun things, that may or may not involve Harry! **

**Sorry for the delay on this one folks, but as you might be able to tell, it's a rather long one, so maybe that makes up for it? ;D Things to do, inspiration to be developed, words to be worked out, and whatnot. As always, thank you for reading my quirky little tale and maybe even enjoying it along the way. We've broken the 700 milestone for both favorites and follows! Do leave your reviews (or PMs, won't even publicize you if you request not to be) if you have the time, whether it's suggestions on chapters, plot ideas, character appearances, how much you like my story, or even how much you don't! I'll consider anything and everything! If you don't like my story, I'd love a sentence or two on why so I can improve on anything if possible~ Cheers!**


	54. HP:DP Chapter 53 - An Early Start

**Harry Potter: Divergent Paths**

**Chapter 53 – An Early Start**

**Disclaimer: Yay, things happening! Unfortunately, none of them are me receiving ownership of the Harry Potter series. Warning: The following chapter may contain exposition. If you don't like semi-medium explanations of how I consider certain aspects of the magical/mundane world in this Alternate Universe of mine, you may dislike a portion of this chapter! **

Strange. He hadn't expected anything to be happening back at the manor that would require his attention. Harry would be receiving the last bit of his potions regimen with Narcissa, then they would spend the rest of the day in relative comfort doing whatever they really wanted to. Iris and Harry would work something out to do. Sirius was still rigorously training, hoping for a positive response to the request he sent into the DMLE. Remus had his head in the books for the most part, making sure he was fully prepared for the upcoming school year of teaching and not wanting to disappoint. Andromeda was working on paperwork and compiling the current affairs of the Wizengamot that they would be going over with the others later. Draco was still at the Greengrass's and Jadetalon was visiting her father and home. Everybody should've been accounted for, but it seemed otherwise.

He had been planning on visiting the Forest to check up on some suspicions, but it looked like he would need to return home first. His bracelet was warming up, indicating a request for him to return. Adrian signaled back affirmatively with a smile on his face. Delaying his plans wouldn't be much of an issue and he never minded going back to see everybody before he got down to business.

He tapped the bracelet and felt the sensation of space warping around him for just a moment. In the next instant, he was back in the manor. He'd appeared in the living room, where he sensed they were.

A few heads turned when he appeared, Harry and Iris closest to where he currently was.

"Adrian. / Adrian!" they remarked simultaneously.

"What are you doing back so early?" Harry asked.

Iris nodded. "Didn't you say you probably wouldn't be back until dinner?"

"I called him back," Narcissa answered, raising her wrist slightly and gesturing at her bracelet. They nodded in understanding.

Adrian took in the rest of the room at the moment, chuckling a bit to himself when he noticed what was out of place. He'd underestimated the little fellow.

Narcissa was kneeled down at one of the chairs, a few medical supplies in her hands as she tended to some wounds on their guest. The guest in question was sipping some tea while looking around at the manor room in wonder.

"Thanks for the tea again, Misters Black and Lupin," the house-elf said in adoration, before turning somewhat nervous. "But great wizards should not be serving tea to a house-elf, sirs. Dobby is a bad, bad house-elf…"

"It seems that Lucius's contract with the house-elves of Malfoy Manor finally ran out," Adrian stated, walking over to Dobby and Narcissa before kneeling down himself. The woman nodded in affirmation and backed off, realizing that Adrian wanted a little bit of space.

The house-elf's green eyes seemed to bulge ever so slightly more when he turned to look at the newest addition to the gaggle of great wizards and witches surrounding him. "Who are you, Mister Great Wizard, sir?" he asked innocently.

Adrian chuckled. "My name is Adrian Slytherin-Vulpis, Dobby. Narcissa has told me about you, but I must admit, I never expected a house-elf would be able to make it through and into the manor. I underestimated you and I'd like to apologize for that."

Dobby jolted back in shock, hands freeing themselves from the tea cup. He watched in horror as it started falling, tea spilling out of the side, trying to call on his magic quickly enough to stop it. The tea and cup froze in mid-air, but not because of him. He looked at the purple-eyed boy-man-wizard in front of him with awe.

"Dobby is sorry for almost causing a spill, sir! Dobby is not deserving for the praise you have given him, Dobby was just scared that Harry Potter might be harmed so Dobby intruded on your household without permission!" the house-elf said in a half-panicked state. "Dobby will punish himself now!"

Adrian snatched the plate out of Dobby's hands before he could bash himself over the head and smiled gently. "It's all right, Dobby. All you wanted to do was protect Harry. I would have done the same thing if I were you. Does that mean I should be punishing myself as well?" Dobby shook his head in horror at the implication. "Right? We both want to protect Harry, so I don't see any reason for you to punish yourself either. Now, why don't you tell me what you told all of the other great wizards about this danger? I'd love to hear about it."

The adults around the room watched with muted surprise at how quickly Adrian calmed the excitable little house-elf down. They all knew the background surrounding Dobby after Narcissa explained who he was. The house-elf was more often than not the target of Lucius's frustrations, usually subjected to cruel self-punishment under the man's exceedingly finicky orders. Ever since the Malfoy Lord's mysterious disappearance a few months back, they knew that there would be no chance of the house-elf contracts to Malfoy Manor renewing. Narcissa disclosed her concerns for Dobby in particular, but simply hoped he would find a place to work for that would treat him well as she had no way of tracking his movements.

She didn't imagine that he would come find them himself, though for a different reason entirely. And from the looks of the situation, Dobby was still a free elf, who were usually noted to be rather unstable behaviorally. She did note that he seemed to have rid himself from the demeaning verbal tick that Lucius ordered him to maintain, however. Regardless, it had taken all of them a good hour or two to calm down the hysterical house-elf, who maintained that he was a bad house-elf for intruding on the house-hold mixed into his warnings of danger. They had just worked out the entire story before Adrian arrived and Dobby showed signs of going hysterical again.

Obviously, that wasn't much of an issue to the boy now. Dobby's ears drooped down as he calmed down, ready to talk. But even before he could start, Adrian started doing something strange. It was common knowledge that wizards, while similar to non-magicals in many aspects besides the presence of magic one and absence in the other, were immune to maladies of the other world.

It was easy to see how wizards and witches were immune to illness and injury of mundane natures. So long as a magical did not have their brain or heart completely destroyed, magic was a cure-all. The various diseases of the mundane world, such as the common flu, simply could not affect wizards and witches, fended off by the very magic that flowed through their bodies. A broken bone from a fall, heart disease, loss of brain matter were non-fatal as long as they were treated, despite whatever life-changing or life-taking effects they might have on a non-magical equivalent. There was a spell or potion to cure any such thing.

Only magical means could truly cause permanent damage to magicals, as active spell residue or malignant magical interference would prevent the various healing magics and potions from working as they would normally. It was this that guaranteed the mortality and vulnerability of magicals to one another. Just as magicals and non-magicals were ever so slightly different, so were other magical beings.

The healing magic of wizards and witches could not mend the wounds of a goblin or house-elf, for example. This was something that was accepted as a fact. While potions could produce healing effects for other magical beings due to a limited amount of magical contamination, there were cases where an unintended side-effect occurred anyway. This was due to both the physiological and magical differences between them. They simply didn't mesh.

It wasn't nearly as convenient for magical beings to recover from their injuries as a wizard. Obviously, they had their own innate advantages, but house-elves didn't have too many outside of their unique brand of magic. And unlike goblins and some of the sturdier beings out there, they didn't recover from their injuries particularly well despite being rather durable, typically left to wallow in their pain when mistreated by bad masters.

Dobby was a prime example of one such house-elf who had suffered a good amount. So, one could imagine the surprise he felt when the few bruises that had yet to heal and even some aches deep within his body faded away slowly. His eyes closed automatically, reveling in the pleasant feeling.

Adrian summoned his magic quite easily, just as always, a gentle blue glow leaking out and onto the surface of his body. It slowly trickled towards his hands, color slowly shifting as he called upon his most recently acquired ability. The soft breath of the wind caressed his ears and the smell of the earth filled his heart and soul as he pooled magic onto his hands, now glowing a wispy green color.

He smiled as he slowly hovered his hands over Dobby's body, carefully guiding the magic around to various points on and in the house-elf's body.

"Go ahead, Dobby. What happened at Malfoy Manor?"

Dobby could suddenly recall the incident very clearly, despite having forgotten some of it in his earlier recounting to the other wizards. While a few months out of the influence of Lucius did some good for his health, he still wasn't at full capacity. His mind felt as clear as day under the comforting magic that was healing his body by the second.

"One night, bad Master Lucius yelled very loudly, in anger," Dobby remembered, mimicking the story as he did. "It woke up all of the other house-elves too. We watched him and did not want him to call for us." He looked to the currently black-haired witch who had treated him kindly in the past. "After Misses Cissa left, he was angry very often. We thought he might try to punish one of us again. This time, he charge into his study and opened one of the secret compartments. There was a diary inside."

Adrian frowned at that. Looked like the next year of troubles wasn't willing to wait for them. He quickly schooled his expression after seeing Dobby's frightened face. "It's ok Dobby, I wasn't mad at you. I was just thinking about what that diary might be. Did you notice any specific details about it?"

Dobby shook his head, ears flopping around. "No, no, it looked very normal. But when Master Lucius opened the diary, it was blank. His eyes were confused for a moment and then he wrote into the diary. His words disappeared and new words showed up. It felt…wrong."

"How long did he stay there, Dobby?" Adrian asked. It was sounding more and more like a possession.

"A few hours, Master Lucius contained to write, Mister Adrian, sir," Dobby said nervously. "When he finished, he picked up the diary and spoke for the first time in a few months. He mentioned Hogwarts, sir. Then he left." He played with his hands for a few moments, staring at his feet. "Dobby did not hear any plans, sir, but it did not feel right. I thought that bad Master Lucius would bring danger to Hogwarts."

Adrian nodded, a gentle smile on his face. "And that's plenty helpful already, Dobby. Better safe than sorry, after all. Thank you for bringing us this news." The glowing of his hands faded as his treatment was just about finished. The rest would be best left to naturally heal.

"Oh, no, sirs and misses, Dobby must thank all of you," the house-elf said very emotionally. "Dobby thought great wizards and witches would think that Dobby was crazy. Dobby is glad that little wizards and witches at Hogwarts will not be getting hurt now. Dobby will leave now."

"Where to?"

Adrian was about to speak up, but smiled as it looked like he wouldn't need to. He glanced over at Harry who was now staring down the house-elf. Dobby gave the question some thought before answering.

"Dobby must find new employment now, since Dobby is a free elf," he said, some new thoughts popping up as his words came out. "But Dobby is not wanting usual treatment anymore." His eyes watered a little. "Bad Master Lucius treated Dobby and other house elves very badly, and Dobby does not want traditional contract anymore. Dobby wants to find Master who will treat Dobby kindly and pay Dobby wages."

Harry smiled at that and gestured to himself and everybody still standing around. "Why don't you work for us then, Dobby? We would love to have you here and it's the least we could do after you took the trouble of finding us for my safety."

Dobby gazed around the room, his eyes widening in excitement as the others gave differing expressions of approval and consent.

"Would sirs and misses really be willing to hire Dobby?" he asked anxiously.

Narcissa stepped forward and in front of the little house-elf, a warm and apologetic look in her eyes. "Dobby, I would like nothing more than to have you as my house-elf again. I failed you back when Lucius forced you to punish yourself, but you never failed to do everything I asked of you and more. I would love to have an opportunity to make up for that failure of mine."

After checking everybody's face again just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, Dobby beamed brightly and puffed out his chest. "It would be Dobby's greatest honor to work for this household!"

…..

"Wow, Dobby was really good at haggling, wasn't he?" Harry said with some amazement in his voice. "I've never seen Aunt Andi and Adrian get worked like that before."

Iris giggled. "Yea, he really has a knack for it. I can't wait until Hermione comes back from her vacation, I bet she'd love to meet Dobby."

Adrian just sighed. "To be fair, I've never been great at haggling. I still can't believe he won't take any more than a Sickle per hour and two days break every week."

"Well, it's better than the Knut per day and one hour break every week that he asked for in the beginning," Harry commented with a bit of disbelief.

Adrian just shook his head, putting the matter aside. He'd probably have to debate with Dobby for rights to the kitchen later anyway. He turned his attention to the two walking in front of him. "So, how are you guys doing? I haven't checked in on your progress in a while now. Everything feeling stable?"

"As comfortable as always," Iris yawned, stretching her arms out a bit. "Harry had to cover for me this morning since it took a bit longer than I thought, but it's going well." She brushed a branch out of her face, wrinkling her nose.

"Dobby came in at just the right time," Harry said with a grin. "It took long enough for us to convince them in the first place. Sparing them some more worrying is the least we can do. Do you feel any different this time, Iris?" he asked, stepping over a large root.

"More in tune, I guess. I haven't tried it out that much yet, but I feel like it's been easier to call on my magic this morning. I can't wait to get some practice in," the red-haired girl answered, clenching and un-clenching her hands. Small fires lit up within her eyes in excitement. She couldn't help the grin growing on her face, but it settled itself when her eyes rested on her brother. "How about you, Harry? How have you and Kyoka been doing?"

The green-eyed boy smiled softly, subconsciously moving a hand up to his forehead. "Going well, thanks to Adrian and Kyoka. It hasn't been putting up a fight, but the progress is slow."

He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Take it as slowly and carefully as you need to. We're in no hurry and it's a risk you don't need to take."

An uncharacteristically grim smile made its way onto Harry's face. "I know. I'm in no hurry to get possessed by this thing in my head _or_ see whatever memories of Voldemort are locked up in there, anyway. Kyoka's been doing her best to help me take whatever I can that isn't bound tightly to the fragment."

Adrian nodded. "All right. Just make sure to always be on guard when you're messing with it. Kyoka will report to me if she senses any weakening in the seals and I'm relatively certain it's fine, but you can never be too sure when magic is involved," he warned, shaking his hands and blowing some leaves off of his friends' clothes.

They vaguely felt a pulse of magic spread outwards with Adrian's motion. A foxlike grin showed on his face as Iris and Harry turned around suspiciously. Adrian's expression only alerted them even more as they drew their wands, feeling as if their peaceful little walk was soon to be anything but. Their vigil was soon rewarded as a few sounds rang out from the shadows.

Iris reacted quickly, spotting the danger spiraling towards them through the air. Her hand glowed as she quickly brought it into contact with her wand. She drew the two apart, creating a wide screen of white light in between and flicked her wand forward, projecting the 'shield' into the air.

Five arrows, completely green in color, whistled as they flew straight into the screen of magic, suddenly losing all of their momentum and even pausing in mid-air. Iris cheered in excitement as her projected and overcharged _Arresto Momentum_ charm field worked just as intended.

Her smile dropped slightly when the arrows unraveled into roots that burrowed downwards and towards the ground. The dirt trembled and splattered into the sky as the roots tunneled through the earth, near the surface, heading directly for them once again.

Harry stepped forward and gestured downwards with his wand, a beam shooting from his wand. The ground morphed as he transfigured a portion into a small cube of stone. It cracked as the five roots crashed and drilled into the stone. Harry swished his wand upwards, swiftly lifting the cube and entrapped roots into the air and sending a wandless Explosive Charm from his free hand.

Iris did the same and the two spell jets thoroughly crushed the cube into little bits and pieces of rubble. Harry and Iris made to high-five each other, but suddenly noticed some remaining movement from the falling debris. They rapidly shifted out of their celebratory motion and stretched their hands out towards the pile.

The remaining fragments of plant life within the debris rapidly grew, sending long tendrils of vine stabbing towards them in one last effort to strike them.

The beautiful, yet deadly emerald color of the siblings' eyes flared into life as their magic quickly pooled onto their outstretched hands. Scarlet red and emerald green fire spewed out of Iris's hand, intertwining with the emerald green and pure white lightning lunging out of Harry's hand. The crackling and roaring elements consumed the vines, vaporizing the remnants of the plants for good this time.

As soon as the sounds of magic finally faded from the air, Adrian walked towards the pair. He caught them as they stumbled, panting from exhaustion. A few beads of sweat dotted the foreheads of Harry and Iris as they turned towards their friend.

"What was that?" Iris asked together with an accusing tone.

"Looks like your first ever uses of true elemental magic to me," Adrian smiled. "A little cheeky for the two of you to do it wandlessly your first time, hm?"

"Not what we meant," Harry said with exasperation. "But thanks, we live to be cheeky. What just attacked us?"

"A lesson in combat. When attacked by something magical, it's best if you destroy or subdue it completely. Freezing would have worked just as well in place of blasting it into pieces at first," Adrian said with a feigned air of wisdom. "And to truly answer your question, that was a friend I wanted to introduce you to."

The sound of hooves clopping on the ground made them turn their heads around a bit more. Their breaths hitched in their throats when they saw perhaps one of the most beautiful women ever walk in the clearing. Their amazement only increased when they noticed the equine lower half of her body, matching the exotic color of her skin and her literally-starry eyes.

"An impressive performance by your young friends, Adrian. I now rest assured that you will be able to help us once again, as you have so kindly before," the centauress said with a gentle smile. Her eyes met Iris and Harry's, making them feel as if they were trapped in the depths of space. "Oh, yes, how rude of me. My name is Astrella, children. A pleasure to meet you. Shall we give your friends a place to rest and recuperate, Adrian?"

And before the befuddled siblings could get another word in, they were getting guided away by the centauress. Their purple-eyed friend simply watched with an amused expression on his face.

…..

Harry sipped as his cup of tea very quaintly. It was a…interestingly rich flavor that he'd never tasted before. He was having a hard time deciding if he liked it or not. It was energizing though. A glance at his side revealed that Iris seemed to like it at least.

In the meantime, the centauress _chieftain_ that Adrian just happened to be acquainted with was rummaging through her shelves in search of something. The boy in question was elsewhere, having some other business to take care of apparently.

The chieftain seemed to have found what she was looking for soon enough, gently grasping a scroll in her hands. She walked back over to Harry and Iris and placed the parchment onto the table in front of them. Both children stopped sipping their tea as they locked eyes with Astrella. The woman continued to do so for a few moments before smiling softly, not feeling the slightest bit of discomfort in them.

"Harry and Iris Potter. The stars and the planets have long attempted to dictate your fates. Yet with each and every passing day, what was formally unshakable only continues to change." The centauress lowered her body into a relaxed position as she watched them. "But I suppose you wouldn't be human if you didn't do your best to do so," she said with a laugh. "I can feel that Adrian is returning. Bring the scroll to him. It shall lead him to what he seeks."

The centauress seems to lull into a light slumber as she finished, her breathing slowing down naturally and her face set in a peaceful smile. Harry and Iris looked at each other in confusion and just shrugged. They quietly retrieved the map and took their leave from the tent, setting out to find Adrian. As they left, one eyelid slowly lifted and a small green light trickled into the two children, unbeknownst to them.

"Best of luck, young ones. Ah, if only heroes were not so often subject to…tragedies."

…..

**A/N: CONSISTENCY! Some people might have noticed, but there's a few places in past chapters where I say Narcissa is blonde instead of black-haired as I reverted her to. Not **_**that**_** important, but consistency is key! _ Said incidents are now fixed~**

**Yay, progress! Ooo, spooky magic revealed. How many of you guessed what I was planning on doing with Voldy's soul fragment stuck in Harry's forehead from the couple of sentences I gave it back in Chapter 8? ;D But yes, it's not an idea that hasn't been used before, but I'll be taking it slowly and maybe differently myself. In some stories I've read, the soul fragment just breaks out and Harry has to win this mental battle before gaining access to it. Some, they have Harry flat out absorb it, usually changing his personality in the process. Not always, but just a few examples. I have my own idea, but who knows if it's original or not, far too many fanfictions out there! xD**

**And our favorite house elf is back! ;D Didn't think I would forget about good ol' Dobby, did you? The little guy doesn't get featured enough in stories for my liking, so I'm working out a way to get him more involved, so potentially look forward to that. Anyway, for the next chapter, we'll either move onto the next part of the current action or jump back and see what's going on with our other young friends. See what the muse brings to me next.**

**Apologies for the relatively late chapter, my friends and readers, but I had some family issues crop up over the weekend. Twas rather debilitating for a day or two before I decided I needed to get on with my life. On the bright side, I think my wordage (definitely not a word) per chapter is increasing~ Thanks for reading as always and hope you enjoyed! Follow and/or favorite if you do deem my story worthy, and review if you'd like to leave any advice, comments, or complaints! Cheers~**

**Note: To my guest reviewer Gooest, if you've hung around, I'd like to thank you for your review. More on that in the next chapter, once I'm done with that.**


End file.
